The Learning Curve
by MollyMuffinHead
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Straw: Continuing Stories" – must read first. Life is full of lessons. Some hurt, some are fun, some are scary, but they all make you grow. As the Seniors graduate and everyone moves up a year, what will happen? Relationships, perceptions, and world-views will be challenged. T for language and smooching. Sequel up "The Next Phase"
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Home, Now What?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 10/14/18**

 **Trigger Warnings: Some Smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 1: I'm Back, Now What?**

.

"Haruhi! Wait! Haruhi!"

I ran after the flash of pink turning the corner in the maze up ahead.

"Haruhi! Stop!"

Shit – another flash of pink as I turn the corner.

"Haruhi!"

Turning that corner, I run headlong into the center of the maze and right into Haruhi's arms.

"Hikaru," she moans.

"Haruhi!" Our lips smash, bringing a rising inferno through me. "Oh, I've missed you."

Just as I coaxed her mouth open and almost tasted her perfect tongue, I'm ripped away and punched to the ground.

"What the Fuck!"

Kyoya-senpai is staring down at me, hatred in his eyes. "You're too late! She's mine now!"

.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru!" he's thrashing around so much I'm afraid he'll hit me. "Wake up, Dammit."

"Haruhi!" he yelled as he sprang up in bed, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"It's ok, Hika. I'm here." I pulled him into my arms and stroked his hair as he cried.

This isn't the first time he'd had dreams about Haruhi since he'd come back home. At first we tried sleeping in separate rooms. We'd both been sleeping alone for months (except when Haruhi was there for me), it seemed like a natural progression. But Hikaru would wake up yelling for Haruhi or cussing out Kasanoda or trying to kill Kyoya-senpai and I'd end up running in there, comforting him, and staying the rest of the night. After five nights, we gave up and he moved back into our shared room.

Then the dreams were sporadic, rather than every night. Unfortunately, there were side effects to not having the dreams. I'd wake up with him wrapped around me so tight, sometimes nuzzling my neck, sometimes kissing my throat. He'd been starved for contact while he was away. I understood that. But it wasn't me he wanted. It was Haruhi. At least in his sleep.

Our next try was to move the big bed out and bring in two full beds. That was last night, and here we are with another dream. It's only been two weeks – I can't tell if it's getting any better. We'll just have to keep trying.

.

"I'm sorry about last night," I apologized. Kaoru has been my rock since I came home, since all this started really. I've been trying to be as little of a burden as possible, but the dreams…

"It's no problem. I'll do whatever I need to do to help you. I'm so glad you're home." Kaoru gave me a big hug. It didn't matter if I initiated the hug or him, he waited and let me be the first to break it. How did he get so strong? So mature?

I broke our embrace and asked, "Ready for breakfast?"

.

"Are you boys ready for today?" I was worried for both of them. They had been through so much. Hikaru is better and Kaoru is always there for him. I hope that makes today easier. It will be his first time in a crowd since he got home. I guess anything could happen, but with Kaoru and the rest of the guys there, Haruhi will be safe. He's come so far – he can't have a relapse.

"Yes, mom. Today is a big day, but I'm ready. It will be good to see everyone again."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. It's not every day your friends graduate from high school."

"Yep. I can't wait." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, Hika. We've got lots to do to get ready."

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya?" I turned to see Haruhi coming out of her bedroom. "Do I look stupid in this?"

She was gorgeous – even in a suit. I wanted to push her back into that bedroom and rip off her clothes. Fuck – these hormones are a bitch. We've been dating for five months now and haven't gotten past first base. Yes, I respect her. Yes, I want to go at her pace and not scare her. But, shit it's hard sometimes – well, almost all the time around her. I can only take so many cold showers, or so many hot ones with fantasies and my fist. I've just got to be patient.

"No, you look amazing. I have no idea how anyone still thinks you are a boy." Standing there in her Hitachiin suit, she turned beet red. "Kaoru did a great job." I took her hand, "but we've really got to get going."

.

xXx

.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Mitsukuni eating his cakes. I hope we have enough for him at the graduation party.

"Mitsukuni, we need to leave in a minute."

"I'll be done with this cake by then, Takashi."

It's here. We're graduating from Ouran. Not seeing Haruhi every day will be a good thing. Watching her with Kyoya is turning me to stone. I'm losing the will to communicate. I've become more withdrawn. Mitsukuni has commented on it. Even my parents have commented on it. Soon I won't have to see her anymore.

.

xXx

.

"Kasanoda! Over here!" The boss was waiving and making a spectacle of himself. Kasanoda was the last to join our group. We're waiting for the ceremony to start.

I'm not surprised they have Haruhi sitting on the opposite end of the group from me. It's to be expected. My Doctor, my parents, and Kaoru have repeatedly told me it's for the best at the beginning. The last thing I want to do is relapse and scare her again. I've apologized, and she's accepted. That doesn't mean the trust is back. I'll have to earn it.

If I lean over far enough I can see past Kaoru, Renge, Tamaki-senpai, Renge, Kasanoda, and Kyoya-senpai to see a tiny bit of her profile. She looked good walking in wearing that suit that Kaoru designed. I hope I'll be able to talk to her later. If not, there's always tonight.

As the ceremony droned on and on, my mind wandered through the last two weeks. I'd left the nut house with two weeks left in this school year but didn't go back to class. I'd had tutors throughout my hospitalization and was through with my studies for my first year. These two weeks were an adjustment period. Everyone thought it best for me to ease into being at home. I'm bored and agitated. With nothing specific to do during the school day, I wander the house and gardens, play video games, and spend time in our gym – all while listening to my headphones turned way up. My mind is too loud to do anything quiet.

I'd gone back for sessions with the Doc. We talked about the dreams. I really just wanted to tell him to fuck off like I did in the beginning, but I'd committed to getting better, so we talked about them. He said as long as they were getting better, not worse, they were normal. We'd keep talking about them in our future sessions.

I'd seen them all since I'd been back, individually and in different groups. Kasanoda even came over to play video games – he's wicked. The hardest visits were Haruhi's. She came over once on her own, wanting to see for herself how I was doing without the others around, except Kaoru. Once with the group to hang out for the day, and she joined us for our group dinner out.

I don't know how to behave around her. I just kept apologizing. She smiled that amazing smile of hers and told me it was in the past, that I was forgiven, and that we needed to move on. There was no reason to be awkward around her. That's going to take a while – baby steps.

Honey-senpai is going to start his valedictorian speech. Guess I should listen.

.

Poor Takashi. He's staring at Haru-chan like there's no one else in the whole world. No matter what Kasanoda-chan and I do, he mopes around like a lost puppy. Kasanoda-chan started taking Kendo lessons from him, hoping that it would provide a distraction – no luck. I can only ask him to eat cake with me so many times before I start to feel guilty. He really doesn't like cake that much.

When Haru-chan was hiding things from us, Takashi started following her, just to keep her safe. Now that the danger is gone, he stopped, or so I thought. He's been having Morinozuka security watch them. The day after the ball he was so angry. He finally confessed that he was having Kyo-chan and Haru-chan followed and that they spent the night at his apartment. Personally, I don't think anything happened – Haru-chan is too responsible and practical, but Takashi feared the worst.

I told him it wasn't healthy for him and made him agree to stop, but he didn't. I think that's the first time he's ever lied to me. I don't know why he continues to torture himself.

"And now, our Valedictorian, Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Yea! I get to give my speech now!

.

Hikaru seems to be calm and collected so far. I worry about Haruhi. She's not fully over the incident and doesn't want to be left alone with him. Like I'd let my girlfriend be alone with her attacker. She says the dreams have increased since she visited him in the hospital, but they aren't every night like they were at the beginning.

She's holding my hand, I'm glad I can comfort her, but we have to keep it hidden. She's still dressed as a boy. I can feel her grip tighten every time Hikaru looks down the row at us. He's been giving me death-ray glares. I can't imagine why…I only have the girl he obsessed over, the girl he said he loves, the girl he assaulted, as my girlfriend. He's going to have to get over it.

Honey-senpai is going on about friends, fun, life after graduation, how they're going to take over the world, the Host Club, and more about his friends. I was hoping there would be something in it to inspire my speech next year, but there wasn't. Our personalities are too different.

.

I'm so proud of Mitsukuni. He studied so hard to be valedictorian. The speech matches his flowery, child-like personality, but I can see the determined side of him in there. He took the speech seriously and purposefully made it light for the occasion. Most of these graduates are going to have formal parties tonight. They will get enough of etiquette and protocol then.

It didn't take me long to find the Host Club members in the audience. Tamaki is waiving and cheering – I would expect nothing less. Haruhi, giving us both a big smile, is sitting next to Kyoya on one end of the line with Hikaru on the other. I want to be there to protect her from him this next year, but that is no longer my responsibility.

Kyoya has been pulling her away from the rest of us, while doing his best to hide it. I'm not sure if any of the others have noticed. I'm not even sure if Haruhi has noticed it.

I wonder how they will take Mitsukuni's and my announcement.

.

"It's done! They've graduated!" Tamaki-kun is jumping up and down, screaming for our Senpai's, throwing stuff in the air.

"Tamaki-kun! I'm never going to get all this glitter and confetti out of my hair!" What was he thinking? And why didn't he wait until Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were with us?

"I'm sorry, Renge-chan. I'm just so excited!" I watched him jump up onto his seat, still yelling their names and our congratulations.

He jumped down, turned to me, and started running his fingers through my hair, I suppose he's trying to get the glitter out. It feels so good, so warm. His hands are so strong and his fingers so nimble from playing the piano.

I look up at him; he looks down on me. Before I know it, our lips are connected in a beautiful, sweet kiss. I think I love this idiot.

"Mmmm, Renge-chan, your lips are so kissable."

With a deep sigh and my head on his chest, I mumbled, "yours are to."

.

xXx

.

"Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! Congratulations!" I was so excited, so happy for them I practically threw myself into their arms.

Honey-senpai latched on to me, yelling in my ear, "Haru-chan! I'm so glad you are here to celebrate with us." He gave me one of his bone-crushing hugs.

Mori-senpai tensed up and seemed to back away. That's weird – did he not want to be seen hugging a boy? It's never stopped him before. I followed his cue and didn't try for another hug after Honey-senpai finally let me go.

"Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

The guys were all hugging (the twins, Tamaki-senpai, Renge) or shaking hands (Kyoya, Ritsu).

"On to the Graduation Party!" Honey-senpai shouted and led the way out the door.

.

xXx

.

Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's parents are throwing a joint graduation party with extended family, business partners, and family friends in attendance. I want to have some strategic meetings while I'm here. Father let the business stagnate and I need to bring it back to its former glory.

Looking around I see the CEO of a microchip company – they supply the chips for some of our medical equipment. There's the President of the Japanese Cancer Society – the Ootori Corporation hasn't given a sizable donation in a while. I'll fix that. Rebuilding our relationship with this country's branch of the Red Cross will be delicate. Father turned them down because he thought they were asking for too large of a supplies donation and discount. With the tsunami and the earthquakes of recent years, they are busier than ever and need our help. Plus, it can't be a bad thing for all the recipients of their help to see the Ootori logo on all their supplies.

The CEO of another of our suppliers just walked by. I need to grab him before anyone else does. His radiographic markers are the best available. "Kiryuu-sama, I'm honored to see you here…"

.

"Haruhi, are you bored?"

Am I bored? Of course I'm bored. I'm dressed like a guy, so I'm getting dance offers from female classmates, my boyfriend is over there making business deals, Mori-senpai is ignoring me. I'm edgy to be around Hikaru too much, even with all these people around.

"No, Ritsu, I'm not bored. Just a little tired."

"You're a terrible liar, Haruhi." He sat down next to me on the loveseat and handed me a plate of fancy-tuna. "Eat this, food always cheers you up."

"You know me so well," I smiled before devouring the tuna like I hadn't eaten in days. "Thanks, Ritsu."

"Any time," he said and squeezed my knee.

.

Why do all these people give a shit about what was wrong with Hikaru? They barely know him. People need to move on with their lives. We've already had to deal with the press announcing his return with vague implications of where he was. Assholes.

"I'm going to get some air on the patio."

"I'll come with you."

"No thanks, Kaoru. I'm getting a headache and need to be alone for a minute. I haven't been around this many people in months and need a break."

"OK."

I hadn't thought of that. We'd had the guys over in groups, Haruhi's been over a few times, with the others or by herself. I've taken him out shopping a few times and the whole group went out to dinner, but this is his first public appearance. How could I have been so dense?

.

"Hikaru, I want to talk to you."

I spun around at the sound of Kyoya-senpai's voice. What the fuck is he doing here? Did he follow me out onto the patio?

"What?"

"I know you are better but are probably still struggling a little. You've grown a lot during this time and I wanted to acknowledge it."

How sincere can that be when he flashed those glasses at me? "Thanks, Kyoya-senpai." He couldn't miss the insincerity in my voice.

"However, you need to know that if you hurt Haruhi again I'll have you committed for the rest of your life." Shit. He could do it too. My family wouldn't stand a chance against the Ootori Group, especially now that Kyoya-senpai is running it.

"Don't worry, Kyoya-senpai. I only want what's best for her. If that means I have to leave her alone, I'll leave her alone."

"I think that would be best," he gave me that fucking annoying smirk. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now, if you'll excuse me," he turned and walked back into the house.

Man, he's cold. What does she see in him? I know it's not the money or prestige from dating an Ootori, so what is it? He's manipulative, heartless, cunning, and glacial. I've been gone too long to figure it out – maybe Kaoru knows.

.

Renge and Tamaki are on the dance floor. They look good together. Life with him around has been so much easier since he stopped that crazy 'daddy' stuff and has brought out a calmer personality. If I hadn't been around Mitsukuni so much and gotten so much practice, I wouldn't have been able to stomach Tamaki for this long. Another thing to thank Haruhi for.

I feel petty, but I am enjoying Kyoya's inability to dance with Haruhi. He keeps looking at her and then the dance floor. It's quite amusing.

"Takashi? What are you thinking about?"

I jerk back to reality and focused on my mother, "I apologize, mother. My mind wandered."

She smiled, "I'm glad you are a good dancer even when you are woolgathering." Her expression turned to concern, "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Not really. They will accept it or not. Their reaction will not change my plans."

"Well, enjoy yourselves tonight and don't think about it. You only graduate from High School once."

.

Mori-senpai is finally walking over to me. He's been quieter for months, but it's really bad today.

"Haruhi, Kasanoda, we're meeting in the front to go to the Host Club graduation party."

He just said that and walked away. What is going on?

"Haruhi, let's go. We're all riding over together."

"OK." I followed Ritsu through the crowd to the front driveway to get in the limo. The nine of us are having a Host Club graduation party/sleepover at Mori-senpai's guest house. With all of us there, I don't know what could possibly go wrong.

.

xXx

.

"Welcome to the Morinozuka Guest House."

Mori-senpai nodded at the butler as we all walked in.

"Because you will all be 'camping' in the game room tonight, I've assigned guest rooms in groups of two or three to allow for changing and showers. Please follow me."

I suppose it would be too much to ask that Haruhi and I were assigned one room. The Morinozuka propriety wouldn't allow that. It would also upset Hikaru. I know he needs to get past it, but I also don't want to make it harder for him. That would make Haruhi angry.

We were shown up to our rooms and everyone changed out of graduation/party clothes and into casual.

"Everyone to the Game room! We're going to have fun!" Honey-senpai was skipping down the hallway wearing a white sweat suit with Usa-chans printed all over it. How on earth did we become friends?

.

"Wow, Mori-senpai. This room is amazing."

"Thank-you, Haruhi," he said as he passed me in the doorway.

Rich bastards. This room has it all. First, it was huge – practically as big as the Host Club room. Activities were grouped around with a seating area for each. There was a pool table, poker table, darts, a huge monitor with bean bag chairs for video games, a table that must be able to seat 12 ready for puzzles or other games. And last, a whole section had been set up to look like a camp site – tents, sleeping bags, indoor trees, coolers and picnic baskets. Looks like we'll have fun tonight. I wonder where those doors go.

"Takashi and I have activities planned, or we can decide as we go. The door by the darts leads to a restroom. The door by the video games leads to the private movie theater.

"Let's start with a pool tournament!" Honey-senpai was so excited, and his bunny sweats were so cute. Hard to believe he just graduated High School.

Kaoru looked at me from across the room and I felt myself blush. The only time I tried to play pool he ended up kissing me. It turned out to be a good thing – we discovered we were friends and nothing more. Best friends and triplets. I smiled back at him.

.

"I've never played pool," Renge said. She turned to Tamaki and batted her eyes, "Tamaki-kun, will you teach me."

"Of course, princess."

I turned to Haruhi and asked, "Do you want me to teach you?"

"No thanks, Kyoya. I tried once and I'm no good at it. I'll sit this out so there are even teams."

Shit. Now I have to watch Tamaki drape himself all over Renge teaching her how to shoot without having the same experience with my girlfriend. This needs to end quickly so I can teach her something else. I want to be close to her.

.

We divided up into pairs. Of course, Kaoru and I were a team. Then Renge and Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Kasanoda. That will be funny to watch. Kasanoda is still pissed that Kyoya-senpai got the girl, so am I but that's not important right now. How will they work together – they are both competitive.

Haruhi is sitting over on the sofa, managing the brackets and playing on her phone. I've said hello and some basic small talk, but I'd really like to have a real conversation. There has to be an opportunity sometime tonight.

.

Tamaki/Renge vs. Kyoya/Kasanoda:

"No, no. Hold it like this."

"Tamaka-kun that tickles," Renge burst into giggles.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes but had to put my head down to hide it instead. At least Tamaki-senpai and Renge were keeping the romance attention on them and off Kyoya and me. Hikaru doesn't need to see that.

"I can't tell if the Boss is doing that on purpose or if he really is that incompetent teaching pool." Kaoru had come and sat down next to me on the arm of the sofa. "It's kinda sickening sweet."

"Would you expect anything different from the two of them?" I asked.

"Nope. You're right."

There was a loud bang and, "Oh no. I shot the white ball off the table." At least it didn't hit anyone.

"It's OK, Renge-chan. You're still learning." Honey-senpai patted her on the shoulder, "Would you like a cupcake?" He handed her a chocolate one.

"You go first, Kasanoda." Kyoya, tapping madly on his phone, sounding bored. I could tell his patience was wearing thin with Tamaki-senpai's and Renge's antics.

"You sure? You might not get a chance to play at all." Kyoya waved his hand at the table and Ritsu went to work. He wasn't kidding…he made all the shots and sunk the 8-ball.

"Thanks. I got some emails answered while you were winning."

"But…but I never got a chance to play," whined Tamaki-senpai, as he started to look around.

"If you are looking for a corner to grow mushrooms, Tamaki-senpai, you might as well go home and grow them," I stated in a harsh voice.

"But..but…but," he looked over at me and saw a stern look. Taking a deep breath, he gave me a smile. "Thanks, Haruhi, for keeping me on track." He started to walk towards me, "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure. Just don't squeeze too hard," I said. We shared a quick friend hug and went back to the tournament. His progress is amazing. Why didn't I start this sooner? It's so much easier to be around him when he's not over the top all the time and doesn't take as much personally.

.

The Twins vs. The Cousins

During this game, the twins and Honey-senpai were trying to outdo each other with trick shots, while Mori-senpai was making the smart shots. It didn't take long for his patience and strategy to beat the twins.

While they were playing, I was looking up pool tables on my phone. At first, I thought this smart phone was too much and would be a waste, but now that I'm used to it, I probably couldn't live without it.

I finally found the model they were playing on. 5 million yen?! For a flipping pool table? That should be a crime. I spent less than 50 thousand on my laptop and it's fine for what I need. There has to be some way to show them how much they spend on unnecessary things and how little the rest of Japan has to live on.

"Haruhi? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kyoya. Just checking something."

"If it's not important, put the phone away and enjoy the party." He leaned down over me, put his hand on my cheek and said, "Give me a quick kiss. I miss not being able to hold you."

We shared a fast kiss, but I didn't want Hikaru to get upset. Of course, he was going to have to get used to it, but why show off at our first get-together. "I miss it too. School's out for the next two weeks before the start of the new year. We can make it up then."

.

Yuck. Haruhi is giving Kyoya-senpai a big smile after that kiss. It almost looks like they are going to jump each other right there.

"Hikaru, we lost, let's get a drink." Kaoru pulled me over to the bar where the soft drinks were set up. I gave him a smile to thank him for trying to distract me. It almost worked. Shit.

.

Kyoya/Kasanoda vs. the cousins

"Aw, Takashi, we didn't even get to shoot once. Kyo-chan broke and ran the table."

"We are evenly matched and all play well. Any of the four of us could have run it. Doesn't make for a fun tournament." I said I was going to make this fast and I meant it. Haruhi on the side is no fun. If I'm not going to work, I want to at least spend time with her.

"Yeah," Honey-senpai sighed. He hopped – yes hopped – over to the cake table, grabbed a strawberry cupcake, and shouted, "What next?"

.

After a boring game of poker…Kyoya and Mori-senpai are just too good at bluffing. And a surprising game of darts…well it was surprising for the rest of them. They never thought a commoner could beat them at anything. They forgot my dad works in a bar. We were all wanting to do sometime more active.

"I've got a great commoner game we can try!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this at all, Tamaki?"

"Don't be such a drag, Kyoya. Give it a chance."

We all watch in dread as Tamaki-senpai pulled a box out of the bag he brought.

"Twister?" Kaoru asked. "What's that?"

We did everything we could, but we were not able to talk Tamaki-senpai out of it. This was going to be embarrassing. Two groups of four, with Mori-senpai doing the spinning and calling. Not sure how he managed to get out of the game, but he did. With his long reach, he probably would have won every game anyway.

.

"Left Foot Red"

This should be entertaining. I can watch them all being idiots and not be involved.

"Left Hand Blue"

I felt a presence behind me, "You know, Mori-senpai, you could just call out what would be the most fun to see. I know I'd love to see Kasanoda fall flat on top of Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru, it had to be Hikaru.

"That's not a bad idea," Kaoru came up on my other side. We were watching Kyoya, Haruhi, Kasanoda, and Mitsukuni play this round.

"Right Foot Yellow"

I looked over and saw Kaoru taking pictures. Have to admit this is funny. Kyoya's got his feet two rows apart with his hand on the row in between, bent forwards. Haruhi somehow ended up like a crab, leaning back on her left hand. Mitsukuni was showing off with a crazy pose, and Kasanoda was bent over Haruhi. I could see the smirk on his face. Kyoya looked angry.

"Right Foot Green"

That had Haruhi practically lying on the mat. How she was staying up, I don't know. Kasanoda purposefully reached further to get a green closer to her. Kyoya stretched for the same one, but Kasanoda got there first.

SPLAT!

Kasanoda took Haruhi down with him, leaving Kyoya and Mitsukuni.

"Sorry, Haruhi. Are you OK." She's laughing so hard I can see Kasanoda moving. I heard an angry noise from Hikaru.

"I'm fine," she managed as she took Kasanoda's hand to help her up. "I thought this would be really stupid, and it is…but it's also actually fun."

"Kyoya, are you going to enjoy any of these commoner games other than Jenga?"

"I'll let you know if I get out of this without a sprained back, Tamaki."

A few more calls and Kyoya just couldn't twist right. Mitsukuni won.

.

"Right Foot Yellow"

Now's my chance to watch Tamaki make an ass out of himself. While not as pointless as Chutes and Ladders, this game is more embarrassing. I really should be working – the company doesn't run itself. My father proved that much.

The twins, Tamaki, and Renge each moved their foot to yellow. Tamaki better wind up flat on his ass.

"Right Hand Yellow"

OK, that's funny. All of them trying to squish onto one row of dots.

I can't believe Kasanoda basically crawled on top of Haruhi during that last game. I'm sure he crashed on purpose. What is it with these idiots that they don't know to stay away from my property…er…girlfriend?

"Right Hand Green"

The twins are right on top of each other – no surprise there. Tamaki is letting Renge get all the good spots while leaning over her. Is this whole game basically foreplay and cockblocks?

"Left Foot Blue"

SPLAT

Renge couldn't quite reach with her foot and took Tamaki down with her. They are disgustingly cute as they laugh, share a quick kiss, and help each other up.

Tamaki runs up to me yelling, "Kyoya! Kyoya! Did you see that?"

"Yes."

"This is so much fun! We have to play this at host club!" Now he's running circles around the mat. Where did that calm personality of his go?

"Tamaki-senpai, how are we going to play this with all our customers in dresses?" Good point, Haruhi. Tamaki's a pervert, but not that big of one.

"Oh no. Darling Haruhi, you are right. We can't ask the princesses to play this in their uniforms." He whipped his head at me, "Kyoya, there has to be a solution to this?"

"Right Foot Green"

"Yes, don't play."

"That's no fun, Kyoya. I said we couldn't have them play in dresses, but I bet Hikaru and Kaoru could come up with a costume change that all the guests could wear."

"Haruhi, are you seriously figuring out how to play this game in Club?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"So was Chutes and Ladders, but our guests liked it."

"Left Foot Red"

"She's right, Kyoya-senpai. We could design an outfit that the princesses could change into and be comfortable playing in." At this point the twins were so tied up in knots it was a matter of seconds before they fell flat on their…

SPLAT

"Shit. That hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Can I kiss it and make it better?"

"Guys, we aren't in the Club. You can knock that off."

"Haruhi, maybe you could kiss it and make it better."

With that comment from Hikaru, the room fell silent. Everyone turned to either him or Haruhi. It didn't matter that it was Kaoru that needed 'kissing', it was still a shock and was out of place.

Haruhi was sputtering, trying to come up with an answer. Honey-senpai came to the rescue. "Are we going to play another round?" He smiled at everyone, "Maybe this time Takashi will play."

"No. But we could move on to something else."

As the rest were deliberating, I was watching Hikaru. He had turned red and it was obvious he realized the implications of what he said. He's the last person that should be talking about kissing to Haruhi.

Hikaru excused himself and went out on the game room deck as Haruhi watched him. The rest chose to ignore it and argued on about what to do next.

.

After giving Hikaru a few minutes to calm down, I grabbed Kaoru's hand and we went out to the deck.

"Hikaru? Are you OK?"

"Haruhi? What are you doing out here?"

I walked up and leaned on the railing about a meter away from him. "I wanted to make sure you were OK. It was an innocent comment and I didn't take it the wrong way. Please forget it and come back in."

"Haruhi, you are too good to me. Thanks."

He was still upset. The clenched jaw and nervous fingers gave him away. "No problem. This is awkward enough without getting upset about the things that don't matter." I turned to go back inside, "Come on. Looks like a movie is next on the agenda."

.

I was so involved in drafting new by-laws for one of the companies that I didn't realize the movie was almost over. Looking around, Hikaru and Kaoru were still watching, that's not unexpected, it is one of those Hollywood Blockbusters with more action and explosions than common sense. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were quietly whispering and pretending to watch. I wonder what's going on there? Maybe they are planning the next horrific activity for tonight. Tamaki's head is leaning back on the chair while Renge's head is on his shoulder. They were both asleep.

When my eyes finally land on Haruhi it's all I can do to not kill a yakuza heir. He's sitting on the end of a sofa and she's sound asleep with her head on a pillow next to him. Good thing he's not touching her.

The movie is ending. The guy just got the girl and the credits are starting to run. Walking over to the door, I turn on all the lights, waking everyone up.

"Ritsu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but thanks for the pillow."

"No problem, Haruhi." The look in his eyes as she got up and started to walk towards me was disappointment. Get used to it, Kasanoda. You're going to have to learn not to even look at her.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" I didn't even see her come right up to me. "You look angry. Is it something from work?"

Took me a second to realize what she was asking. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I replied, "Yes. I just dealt with an urgent email. The problem is resolved."

"Good."

"Everyone! It's so late! Or should I say early," Honey-senpai is laughing. Early is right. It's about 3 am. "Let's change into pajamas and get into the sleeping bags!"

As everyone filed out, I held Haruhi back on the pretense of packing up my laptop.

"Kyoya!" she gasped as I grabbed her and pulled her flush against me. I kissed her with a force I don't think I'd used before. Jealousy is an ugly thing but does inspire incredible passion.

My mouth smothered her moan as I pulled her backwards to the chair I'd been using. As I sat, I brought her with me, straddling my lap. We'd never sat like this before and it felt amazing. Her hands in my hair, my hands on her waist, our tongues dancing.

Slowly I started to pull her shirt up in the back. I wanted my hands on her skin. I had to have my hands on her skin. I've never gotten this far, and I didn't want to ruin it. I had just gotten my fingertips under her shirt when…

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled us out of our own world.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi whispered. Good, at least it isn't Hikaru. I still can't tell them apart.

"Sorry to bother you, but you should know that everyone else will be down soon."

"Thanks." Haruhi looked at me in disappointment and climbed off my lap. Looks like another shower is in order. "I'll got get changed," and she practically fled the room.

"Senpai, I don't mean to tell you your business, but I'm not sure what would have happened if Hikaru had been the one to walk in here first. He's so vulnerable. I need him; he can't relapse." The fear in his eyes had me backing down from a sharp response.

I stood up, holding my laptop in front of me. "You're right, Kaoru. We got carried away. It won't happen again when Hikaru's around. He's my friend too and I don't want him to relapse either." It was true. I didn't want him to relapse. I wanted him and Kaoru to go back to their own little world and leave Haruhi alone. I'm not going to get that, but I can still try to get her out of their lives somewhat.

.

That kiss was amazing. My legs are like jelly as I head upstairs to change. I can feel my resolve crumbling. I know what Kyoya wants, but I'm not ready. I'm only a first year…well, after today I'm a second year, but that still means high school. I don't want to get tied down into something serious. I want to finish law-school before I start thinking about that.

This relationship with Kyoya was supposed to be slow and a 'testing of the waters' to see what being in a relationship was like. It's becoming too serious. What am I going to do?

"Haruhi-kun? Are you just now getting up here?" Renge was just leaving our room when she saw me.

I nodded and ran into the room to change.

When I got back downstairs, everyone was in their sleeping bags. They were arranged in a circle with our heads in the middle. Hikaru and Kaoru were in a double sleeping bag. Next to them were Tamaki and Renge. Next to Renge was an empty one that I assumed was mine. Then Kyoya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Kasanoda.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled as I slipped into my bag.

"Haru-chan! You can't go to sleep. We still have to tell ghost stories."

"If I don't get some sleep soon, Honey-senpai, I'll keel over and my ghost will haunt you." I probably could have said that with less threat in my voice.

"OK, Haru-chan. We'll go to sleep," he said in a trembling, quiet voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Honey-senpai. I just really need some sleep."

Good-nights were said all around. I was asleep before they were finished.

.

I could feel Haruhi thrashing next to me. "Haruhi? Wake up."

"No! Stop!" she moaned. I shook her hard and her eyes flew open.

"Nightmare?" I whispered. Looking around no one else seemed to be awake.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're still working through this."

"But, Kyoya, I didn't think I'd have one tonight. It's been over a week." She slid out of her bag and I reached out to grab her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to splash water on my face." She looked over at Hikaru with concern, "I think I should sleep upstairs. I don't want to wake him up if I have another one."

"You won't. Come back here when you're done. You can share my pillow. I'll keep the nightmares away," I smiled. Hopefully my confidence would convince her.

She stared at me for a few minutes, and I thought I'd lost the battle when she said, "OK. Thanks."

.

xXx

.

The next morning, I woke up to a snuggling Hikaru licking my neck. "Ugg. Hikaru, wake up," I grumbled as I pushed him off.

"Sorry, Kaoru. At least it wasn't a nightmare," he said while looking ashamed.

"It's OK. Let's go take showers and get dressed."

Haruhi woke me up with her nightmare last night, but not Hikaru. I wasn't about to tell him about it. I was concerned as I looked over at him. He was just standing there, staring at Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi. Shit – are they sharing a pillow?

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the staircase. "Come on, Hika. It's not that big a deal. They must have just done that in their sleep."

Tears in his eyes, he croaked, "Exactly. It was instinct. And it was Kyoya-senpai's pillow. She moved over to join him."

We were in our room by now. "Hika," I pleaded as I pulled him into my arms, "It will be OK. She still wants to be your friend. That's what you want too, right?"

"It's not everything I want, but I'm not going to get that."

Shit! That doesn't sound good.

My expression must have glared concern because he quickly reassured me, "I'm better. Really. I understand we'll only be friends. I want to be friends. Wanting more will take a really long time to go away. But instead of fixating on it, I'm accepting it and dismissing it when it comes up." He looked me in the eyes with a sad gleam, "At least that's what I try my best to do. It's an exercise the Doc gave me. He's not the complete asshole I thought he was at first."

I couldn't hold the snort back, "I'm glad you're better. Let's get changed and get some food. I think I hear some of the others now."

.

"Where's Kyoya? He's not still asleep; I checked."

"He's probably on his laptop somewhere, Tamaki-senpai. He needs to check to see if anything happened overnight."

"Doesn't that make you crazy, Haruhi-kun?"

"No, Renge. I'm used to it." I give her a weak smile, "Running that corporation is a huge job and that means compromises. It's what he's always wanted, and it makes him happy, so I can't begrudge him that. Besides," I mumbled, "I knew what I was getting myself into."

"And, what's that, Haruhi?" We all turned to the door as Kyoya walked in.

"I knew a relationship with you would have to be in between emails, board meetings, mergers, and whatever else you do. I knew it going in. I'm proud of what you accomplished and don't mind."

"Thanks, Haruhi." He came over and gave me a kiss on the head as he walked over to the buffet. It was an incredible spread of western breakfast delicacies. I had already filled my plate to the brim.

.

"Now that you've all finished breakfast," Mitsukuni announced, "Takashi and I have something we need to talk to you about."

Here it is. I thought long and hard about this, and I truly believe it's for the best. The best for me and the best for Haruhi.

"That sounds serious, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said, concern in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Haru-chan. Don't worry," Mitsukuni gave her a reassuring smile. She always worries about others before herself.

"Takashi and I have been trying to decide what to do after graduation. We decided that we didn't want to go directly to college, so we are taking a semester off and traveling! Isn't that great!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to the first chapter of "The Learning Curve." This is a sequel to "The Last Straw" and "The Last Straw, Continuing Stories." If you read this chapter without reading those, you were probably really lost. Go back and read those.

To those of you that read "The Last Straw" and were not satisfied with the ending, please give the sequel a chance. "The Last Straw" was my very first try at fiction of any kind. I wrote it as a learning experience. It got away from me towards the end and put some of you off. This will be different. I have a detailed outline that is heading for a definite ending. Everything (I hope) will drive the story that way. Hopefully even the fluff.

As I was writing the last few chapters of "The Last Straw" I started to see it as a trilogy, and not the ending of the story I wanted. I want a very different ending to the entire story than the way the first part ended. I'm not going to give hints, so please give it a chance.

As you are reading, I'd love reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know if I've dropped a thread you'd like to see tied off. Let me know if it's getting away from me. Let me know if something doesn't make sense. Last time I got high on the reviews and got side-tracked. I definitely still want to hear from you – I need to know people are reading this or I'll stop. Please let me know what you think – what you liked and what you didn't. Without criticism I can't grow as a writer.

That said – no flames. I will not respond to flames or trolls. Go get a life.

.

 **Next Chapter** : Honey and Mori will be out of the Host Club's lives for a full semester. How will that change the Club? I think some of them were hoping they'd come back and visit. Now they are minus two Hosts.

What will happen during the two weeks off before the next school year begins? And, what's Yoshio up to?

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Good bye Senpais

**Author's Note** : Welcome to the second chapter of "The Learning Curve." You must read "The Last Straw" and "The Last Straw: Continuing Stories" before you read this. If you don't you will be lost and won't enjoy it at all.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 10/21/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Hikaru's and Kasanoda's mouths and some smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 2: Goodbye Senpais**

.

They're leaving? Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are leaving? I thought we were a family?

"Wow! Honey-senpai that's exciting news. Where are you going?" Kaoru actually looks excited. That shady twin. How can that be?

"We're going to tour different elite dojos throughout the world sharing techniques and learning as much as we can to bring back to our dojos."

"But…But…But…I thought you were going to go to college near here and come back to the Club to host." They have to. We can't function without our whole family.

"We're just taking one semester off, Tama-chan. We'll be back in the fall to start university," Honey-senpai smiled at me like it was no big deal.

Before I knew it, I was standing up at the table and slamming my fists on it, "We are a FAMILY! You can't leave!"

Everyone stared at me. My breathing…I feel like a just ran a marathon. I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Tamaki-kun, please sit down," Renge's eyes were sparking with tears and she was pleading with me. "Please. Let's talk about this rationally."

I sat down and she scooted her chair right next to mine and put her arm around my waist. With her head on my shoulder I was finally able to think again instead of react. My head was spinning, trying to come to terms.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi got his attention. "You both will keep in contact, right?"

"Of course, Haru-chan. You all are still our friends and we will miss you very much. We'll call, text, and email. I'll send you pictures of all the different cakes I'm going to try. You won't forget us."

Haruhi looked to Honey-senpai's left, "Mori-senpai? You'll stay in touch, too?"

"Hn," he grunted, nodding his head. There was no cheer in his face, no life. Did he not want to go?

.

I'm sorry, Haruhi. I don't want to lie to you. I'll let Mitsukuni contact everyone. I'm leaving to put my life back together, to reprioritize my goals, to put distance between us, to gain perspective. I didn't realize I felt this adrift until Mitsukuni suggested traveling for a semester. It's not your fault, Haruhi. I fell when I shouldn't have.

The anger I have for Kyoya is deeper than I thought. He broke his word and went after you. I still believe he manipulated you into the relationship. Hero-worship. It's false feelings. Will you realize? You were so strong to take back your life from us, but you're allowing Kyoya to run it again. It's subtle and slow. He's doing it in small steps. I can't be the only one that sees. I think Kasanoda does too. I need to talk to him before we leave.

.

"Tamaki, it's only for a semester. We felt Hikaru's absence for a semester and persevered. We'll make it through this one too," I told him.

I'm able to hide my excitement. This is good news. Mori-senpai will be gone and I won't have to worry about him trying to take Haruhi from me. I won't have to worry about Haruhi spending time with him and drifting away from me. Not that I'd allow that. My grip on her is tightening. Soon she'll be all mine and accept it as an established fact.

I can't lose her. We're perfect for each other, and we love each other. I know we haven't said it, but I can tell. The looks she gives me and those kisses. They set me on fire. If that's not love, what is?

I could see Tamaki rolling all this around in his mind. I'm surprised some of the marbles didn't fall out of his ears. Finally, with a smile on his face, he said, "I'm happy you have this opportunity Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. We'll talk and write so often it will feel like you are right here. It will feel like we are on the trip with you. We can share your adventures with your guests so they won't be lonely. It will be wonderful."

Is that a very faint look of terror on Mori-senpai's face? Hmm.

"That's a great idea, Tama-chan. We'll write special emails for our ladies and send pictures for them. They don't need to see everything, but we'll do special updates just for them."

I don't think anyone realizes we don't know when yet. "Honey-senpai, when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow our private plane will take us to our first stop, South Korea!"

"WHAT?!" Hikaru yelled. "You can't be serious." He was on his feet, glaring at the two graduates. "I just got back and you're leaving? I want to spend time with you both. You can't just abandon me!" His face had gone dark red and his eyes had welled up with tears.

Kaoru reached up and pulled him back into his seat. "It's OK, Hika. They will be back and they will keep in touch."

"I'm sorry, Hika-chan. We didn't think of that," Honey-senpai wailed as he ran over to Hikaru and gave him a big hug. "You can come over tomorrow and we'll spend time together. We'll do what you want. Is that OK?"

Hikaru returned the hug and murmured, "Yes, thank you senpai," but he didn't look satisfied.

.

"Now that that's all settled, we're going to be two hosts short next semester. Ideas?"

"Tama-chan, Takashi and I have considered this and spoke with our younger brothers. With the Club's approval, they will join and fill our spots until we return."

"That's perfect, Honey-senpai! That way we'll still be a family, just one that's grown bigger. Thank you!"

At this point, Tamaki-senpai is running around like an idiot, hugging Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. I guess I'll let him have his fun. I can't squash every over the top emotion he has. That would be cruel.

"Tamaki-senpai, we'll need to meet with them and show them how to host," I suggested. "It will be better than throwing them into the fire on the first day. We can meet sometime in the next two weeks."

"Great idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai spun to point at Kyoya. "Kyoya set up the schedule with our new recruits. We'll all meet them one day this next week."

.

xXx

.

"I can't believe they waited to tell us. I can't believe they are leaving so soon."

Haruhi is staring out the car window. Her lips are quivering and her eyes are sparkly. She's taking this harder than I thought she would.

"Haruhi, what upsets you the most? That they didn't tell us or that they are going in the first place?"

"They should have told us sooner. We should have had the chance to spend more time with them before they leave." She turned and looked at me, "I'm happy they are going on their trip. It should be educational and help with their futures. I just wish we had more notice."

Her head hit my shoulder and she grabbed the front of my shirt. "I'll miss them. They are a part of our group and, to me, the group is indivisible."

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "They are only going to be gone one semester. We'll keep in touch and they'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks, Kyoya." She looked up at me and smiled – I love that smile – and I leaned in for a kiss. This will be slow and gentle. I want to make her feel better, not scare her away with passion.

She's a contradiction. She says we are going too fast, but she still wants to make out. We've got to move forward soon. It's been six months. I got closer last night. I'll have to keep trying.

.

"I can't believe they would just abandon me like this. I've been gone so long and I finally make it back and they LEAVE!" Hika grabbed my shoulders, "And that 'spend time together tomorrow' bullshit. Like that's really going to make it all up to me. That's really going to solve all this. What the Fuck!"

I reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Hika, they aren't leaving because you came back. They have a great opportunity and they are taking it. I know they will keep in touch."

I could feel my shirt getting wet – he's crying? "Hika, it will be OK."

"Everything's changing. Everything's so different. I don't think I can handle it." He was sobbing, hard to understand, "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are leaving, Haruhi's with Kyoya-senpai, Kasanoda is a host, the boss is dating Renge, we're second year students, and now we're going to have two new hosts. I feel like I'm in a new world."

I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to calm him down. "It's because you were gone for a while. The changes built up and you got hit with them all at once."

He pulled back and looked at me, "No shit."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, no shit." He smiled back. "We can't change anything back. Unfortunately, you just have to accept them."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does."

.

"I don't want them to leave. I understand why, but I don't want them to go."

"Tamaki-kun, families have time apart. When someone goes away to college, they are still part of the family." I held him in my arms. "I thought you were OK with this?"

"I'm sad, Renge-chan. I need to get used to the idea. I'll miss them so much."

"We'll all miss them, but we'll all stay in touch. And they will keep their designees updated. That will be fun." I pulled back and took his face in my hands, "Maybe we can visit during one of our breaks."

He lit up. I knew he would. Now he's practically jumping in his seat, "What a great idea! A Host Club reunion in the summer. Perfect!"

I hope I don't regret that.

.

Is it shitty for me to be glad Mori-senpai's leaving? On one hand, he won't be around to take Haruhi away from Kyoya-senpai. On the other, he won't be around to help me keep an eye on Kyoya-senpai, watching for suspicious actions and making sure Haruhi is OK.

I don't trust Kyoya-senpai as far as I could kick him – and he needs a good kicking. I don't trust him with Haruhi. Who knows what he's talked her into?

I need to talk to Mori-senpai before he goes. I don't have proof, but I'm sure he's been watching them. He needs to tell me what he knows so I can pick up the slack.

Haruhi – what the hell? You were doing so good and then you're suddenly blind to Kyoya-senpai and everything he's done. Chicks. Even when they're smart, they're stupid.

.

"Hika-chan's reaction was a surprise. I never thought he'd see it as abandoning him. What do you think, Takashi?"

"He's still selfish, but I don't think that will ever change. It's who he is. I also see his point of view. Spending time with him tomorrow is a good idea."

We were out on the patio and I was eating cake. It's been a long couple of days. "It's a good thing we've already done some packing or we wouldn't have time."

"Hnn."

"No one else would have noticed, but Kyo-chan looked happy we were leaving."

"He's happy I'm leaving."

"Yeah, that's it. Do you think he knows you are having them followed?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want her to be safe. I know Tamaki and the twins tease each other about being perverts, but I think Kyoya really is."

"Haru-chan is a lady. She'd never let him do something she didn't want to do." I looked at Takashi and could tell what he was going to say next, "And he can't force her. Look how she reacted to Hika-chan. She'd never be able to hide that from us, and Kyo-chan knows it."

"Hnn."

There was a long silence as Takashi turned it all over in his head.

"What do you think, Mitsukuni? Should I keep having them followed?"

"That's up to you. I don't think Kyoya is the pervert you think he is. He's a teen-aged boy, just like the rest of us. We all have fantasies. And, I think we've all had them about Haru-chan." I took a deep breath and asked the hard question, "Takashi? I know you want to protect her and I know you want to be her boyfriend, but you've had fantasies too, right? How far have they gone?"

A slight pink blush covered his cheeks and nose. "I don't want you to answer that, but judging by your blush, they haven't all been about ice cream in the park." The blush got deeper. I don't want to embarrass him, but I wanted to get my point across.

"If you have them, then give Kyo-chan and the rest of them a break for having them. It's only natural."

"Hnn." He took a deep breath and looked out across the gardens, "But I don't have to like it."

.

xXx

.

 **Two Days Later At the Airport:**

"Goodbye, Honey-senpai. We'll miss you." Haru-chan was hugging me so tight. Is this how tight I hug her?

"We'll stay in touch. Don't worry."

"Have fun. I'm happy you have this opportunity for your future."

She stepped back and turned to Takashi, "Mori-senpai, I'll miss you. Please stay in touch."

He reached out and ruffled her hair, "I'll miss you, Haruhi." Then he turned away towards the twins. Haru-chan's shoulders slumped and her smile disappeared. She doesn't know why, but she has for sure seen the way Takashi has been withdrawing. Poor Haru-chan. It's not your fault.

We got hugs from the twins, Tama-chan, and Renge-chan. I'm not surprised Kyo-chan and Kasanoda-chan gave us handshakes. Party poopers.

Hika-chan's hug was angry. I'm glad we spent time with him yesterday, but it wasn't enough. I'll make a special effort to send him updates that I don't send to everyone else.

Kasanoda-chan gave Takashi and me a nod indicating he would be watching out for Haru-chan and be taking over surveillance. I think it's overkill, but they are set on it. Haru-chan is too blunt. If something was going on, she'd say something about it, without knowing its importance.

"Goodbye Mori-senpai!"

"Goodbye Honey-senpai!"

They were all yelling and waving. I turned and waved from Takashi's shoulders, "Goodbye everyone! Talk to you soon."

And we climbed into our plane.

.

xXx

.

 **Later that day at Haruhi's apartment:**

"Kyoya, you're always so busy. Is there anything I can help with? Anything to shorten your work day? You need more sleep."

Looking up at Haruhi, I realized she was speaking to me. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. What did you say? Once I get into these numbers, it's hard to pull away."

She's smiling. It's the one that lights up her eyes. The one that drew us all to her. That smile is for me now.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she answered, concern in her eyes. "You aren't getting enough sleep."

"Actually, I do have something." Digging through my bag I found the red folder that's been hounding me for days. It's not like me to procrastinate, but I really need to do this. Handing it to her, I explained, "You're English is almost as good as mine. Can you read over this translation and see if they got it right? I know the Japanese one is correct – I wrote it – but someone else did the translation. The contract is important, so I wanted to check it over too."

"Doesn't the great Ootori Empire have translators? And lawyers that speak both? And interns that can slog through this?" She was flipping the pages, realizing just how long it is. "This seems beneath you, Kyoya."

"Yes, we have all those things, and it's been seen by translators and lawyers. I just want one last pair of eyes on it, a pair I can trust." She had a point. It's been through multiple layers of review. Hope she doesn't catch on. "It's the first multi-billion yen acquisition I've seen through all the way. It has to be perfect."

"OK, Kyoya. I'll review it." She paused and looked at my tea cup, "After I get us more tea."

"Thank you, Haruhi. I appreciate it."

.

I was hoping for something more interesting than this, but I did ask. Once I rounded up my English dictionary, Japanese to English translation guide, and several other resources, I sat down to get this over with.

Two hours later…

"Whew…finally done," I sighed, handing the contracts back to Kyoya.

"Find anything?"

"No, but I did get a strong review of my English, so thanks." I smiled at him and admitted, "Also, I did realize I need to learn more about business law. While I understood most of the contract, I would have never thought of all those contingencies."

He gave me that condescending smirk and said, "Glad you realized that. Do you want me to recommend some books?"

Staring at him I realized something. He can really be a rich bastard sometimes. "You jerk! You did that on purpose, didn't you? You gave me that contract to point out my deficiency." My voice was getting louder and my tone sharper, "You couldn't just suggest I learn more? You just had to embarrass me? After this, do you really think I'll offer to help you again?"

.

I couldn't understand her reaction. "Haruhi, having people realize things themselves rather than pointing them out is a much more efficient way. The lesson is learned quickly and stays with them."

"Kyoya, I don't need you to give me lessons." Damn, that's a really cold tone. I've seen her angry before, but there is a level of disgust in her voice that I hadn't heard since that meeting last fall. "You are my boyfriend, not my boss. You will treat me with the respect I deserve, not as an employee to teach. If you want to point my 'deficiencies', there are kinder, gentler ways." She was almost yelling by this point.

"Haruhi, I still don't understand why you are so angry. You learned from the experience and did me a favor at the same time."

Her face is so red; is there steam coming out of her ears? I was just trying to help her. She needs to learn more about business and business law to keep up with me. Surely she realizes that.

"Kyoya, you need to think long and hard about the difference between an employee you are demanding work from and a girlfriend you should respect as an equal." She stood up and leaned over the table to me. Did she realize I was getting a great view down her shirt? Pink lace – very nice.

"In this relationship, we are equals. Because our backgrounds are very different we are not equal in knowledge and experience. That doesn't mean I'm beneath you. I have knowledge and experience in things you don't that will serve me well in the future. They are not merely commoner things to dismiss."

As she sat back down, she took several calming breaths and the red in her face decreased. Her volume was quieter, but the tone was still icy as she continued, "In subjects we both know, I am your intellectual equal. I may not know what I need to about business, but you don't know what you need to about common sense and self-reliance. We both have 'deficiencies' we need to overcome, like everyone else. Smart people realize what they are and take steps to rectify them.

"We're both smart people. If you had handed me that contract and suggested I review it to get experience learning about business in order to understand what you do and help more, I would have understood and followed through. It's that simple."

"Haruhi…" She cut me off by holding up her hand.

"I'm not done. The reason I'm furious with you is you just manipulated me again. I thought we were done with that."

.

"What the hell is all this noise? Haruhi, you're usually quieter than this, even when he's over here." She's usually not even here. It's nice to be able to sleep and not worry about noise. My old apartment had such thin walls.

"I'm sorry Jarou-san. We were having a disagreement and got noisy."

"Well, that was a hell of a disagreement," I sighed, "Patch it up and make nice. It's never good to stay angry."

It's hard to be mad at her; she's got such expressive eyes. "You kids want to stay for dinner. I'm doing a curry."

"Sure. That'd be great."

.

He's in a good mood today. I wonder what happened. Inviting us for dinner is a surprise – he's never done that.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I thought it would be better this way."

Why is he so frustrating. Does he do it on purpose? Rich, out of touch bastard. "You are not used to putting your thoughts and feelings out on the table and discussing them. I get it. I met your father, remember?" There was a very slight flinch in his eyes. I don't think anyone else would have seen it. I softened my tone, "Now is your chance to learn a better way. To learn to openly discuss our issues, our hopes, and our lives. To learn to stop manipulating me. Think about it."

I got up to set the table and left him to stew.

.

xXx

.

"Dinner was great Jarou-san. Thank you," Kyoya said.

"Yes. I'll have to try your curry recipe. It's better than mine." It actually is better than my mother's. I hate to admit that.

"Glad you liked it."

"I'll clean up the kitchen. I know you need to get ready and leave for work." He's being so nice, I should return the favor.

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan."

I cleaned up the dishes. He really doesn't clean as he goes. Guess it's a habit from the bar where he has dishwashers to clean up after him.

"Good bye kids."

"Good night Jarou-san."

As soon as the door shut I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and a tall, nice smelling body press up against me from behind. "Haruhi, we need to talk about what happened earlier." He started to kiss my neck, but not like before. These were gentle, soft kisses. They didn't scare me.

I couldn't hold back a big sigh, "mmm…Kyoya," and I found myself leaning back on him.

With a deep utterance of my name, Kyoya reached up and took the last dish and the towel from my hands and set them on the counter. Spinning me around, he buried his hands in my hair and connected his lips with mine. My head is spinning. It always does. His fingers start stroking my hair, oh God, my legs are trembling.

.

Somehow, through the fog in my head, I felt her start to tremble. I'm doing that to her. A rush of power went through me as I reached for the back of her thighs. She gave the cutest little squeak as I lifted her up and set her on the counter, spreading her legs enough for me to stand in between them. Much better. Much closer.

.

Wow. I can't believe he did that. It's much easier to reach him this way. Our tongues meet and I'm sure we both taste like curry. His hands, warm on my back, pull us closer and start to run up and down my spine. What was that? It felt like an electrical surge through me; I couldn't hold back the shiver.

.

Getting closer…As I break from her mouth and start nibbling towards her ear, I realize how sweet her skin tastes, how heady she smells. Strawberries and something else. Something uniquely her.

She gave off the sexiest moan I ever heard when I reached her ear and licked the lobe. I don't think I'm going to get a better chance. I need my hands on her skin. I need it more than anything. I can hear her panting, feel her heartbeat. I reach for the hem of her shirt and slowly push my hands up her bare back. It's so warm.

.

I'm in a daze. All I can think about are is soft lips on my ear. My ear. I never thought that would feel this good.

My mind comes back to focus as I feel his hands on my bare back. He has his hands up my shirt! His hands are smooth and the urgent caress sends me back into a daze.

I've never felt like this before.

.

I've never felt like this before. She's responding better than I could have ever hoped. Oh…that's her bra strap. If she let me get this far, how much further could I go? I move back to her lips to provide the best distraction as my hands slowly go for the clasp.

 _Ring Ring_

"Shit!" I growled as we pulled apart. "That's mine, Haruhi. I need to take it. It could be about this new acquisition."

.

My head's spinning. He just walked away and left me like this. What was I about to let him do? That almost went way too far. How much of this is hormones and how much is Kyoya himself?

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." He hung up and looked at me. "Sorry. Something came up at the office and I need to go." He strode across the room and lifted me down. A quick kiss later and he was out the door.

I'm relieved that phone call came when it did. I need to talk to someone about this. Someone that can relate.

.

xXx

.

Damn that girl turns me on. She's so small and I can totally dominate her. After something like that I wonder why the hell I didn't take it further at the beach house. Would she have let me?

I had to take many deep breaths before I was fit to walk into the office.

.

"Hello?"

"Renge. I'm so glad I caught you."

"Haruhi-kun? Is everything OK?"

"I never thought I ask anyone this, but without my mother here I don't know what to do, and I can't talk about this with Dad."

"Don't worry. I'm always up for girl-talk. Do you want to come over?"

"Thanks. It would be better in person."

"No problem. I'll send a car. Calm down – it won't be a limo."

.

Her bedroom is huge. Why am I still surprised by things like this? It's very girly, but totally suits her. It's all done up in pink and silver, with silver being the primary. I keep from rolling my eyes at her canopy bed with pink bows and pink sheets. Rich bastards.

"Sit down, have some tea, and tell me what's going on."

"It's Kyoya." She made a sympathetic noise to encourage me to go on. "Things are going fast and it's scaring me. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never dated before. I've never kissed someone like that before." I sighed and looked at her. My face must have been pathetic.

Renge was practically jumping in excitement. She's so strange. "I assume that you called me right after something happened." I nodded. "Tell me what it was and what scared you."

I described what we did in the kitchen. Awkward! "It was his hands up my shirt. That was new. They stayed on my back." I leaned back in my chair, looking at the ceiling. There were designs up there. Why? It's a ceiling. "It felt good and scary at the same time. I don't know what would have happened if we weren't interrupted by his phone."

"Do you love him?"

Do I? What does that mean? Do I feel about him like my parents felt about each other? No. "I don't think so. I care for him. He saved me."

"Haruhi-kun, Tamaki-kun and I have been dating for a little over a month. We've shared small kisses. He's put his arm around me while we watched a movie. We've held hands. That's it. It's what we are both comfortable with.

"You need to find what you are comfortable with and stick to it. If, looking back, you aren't comfortable with what just happened, tell him. Explain it to him gently. He'll do his best to understand. It will disappoint him; he is a guy after all. Don't let that guilt you into a step you aren't ready for. If it's meant to be, all things will happen when they should, and not a minute before.

"You two want to be a couple. Couples discuss and do what's best for both of them. You wouldn't want to move forward and then start to hate him for it."

"No. I wouldn't."

I don't believe I did it, but I gave Renge a big hug. "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."

"No problem. We girls have to stick together, especially around that crazy group of guys."

She took my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room. "Let me show you my newest video game!"

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday – Couple days later:**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Maki-sama."

Here she is again. The promising future law student. After helping her with that brief last fall we'd kept in touch. Her mind is excellent and she's not afraid to get into a conversation. Her experience is beyond her years – there's a story there.

"My pleasure Haruhi-san. I'm happy you've decided to take me up on my internship offer. I know two firms that would be grateful to have an intern of your caliber." How sweet. She blushed.

"Thank you, Maki-sama. I'll make you proud you recommended me."

"I have no doubt about that." I looked her up and down. Jeans and a t-shirt. She'll have to step up her wardrobe to be accepted.

"I've got their internship applications here. One is a criminal firm, the other specializes in business contract law. Do you have a preference?"

"Business contract law."

"Wonderful. Your eye for detail matches well with that. Let's build your resume and fill out the application. I'll attach a recommendation and send it in."

.

We're sitting at the koi pond again, my arm around her shoulder and her head leaning on mine. We've always sat like this. Sometimes I think this is the only place she lets everything go and relaxes. She sure doesn't at Ouran.

"Ritsu, thanks again for letting me consult your Syndicate lawyer. He was very helpful."

"I'm just surprised you let someone help you like that. You always shrug off help and do things your own way." It was weird she did that. Very non-Haruhi.

She sat in silence, watching the fish for a while. I wasn't sure she was going to comment.

"Kyoya pointed out my ignorance in business law and business in general."

"That asshole. How dare he call you stupid."

"Not stupid, ignorant. And he's right. I may know a lot about a lot, but I don't know anything about business and his world. If we are going to be a couple, I need to be able to keep up. He's so busy with the corporation. If I want to spend more time with him, it will have to be in context with his work."

"I guess there's something all of us can learn more about." I don't like that he's making her learn stuff so she can fit with him. She's perfect on her own.

"I need to learn this as quickly as possible for several reasons: I want to understand Kyoya's work more, I need to start this before the new school year gets too far in and exams take my time, and it will benefit my career. If it wasn't going to help my career, I probably wouldn't do it. Because of the time pressure, I asked for help. I wasn't comfortable doing it, but I did.

"I made Maki-sama promise that the firm would fire me if I wasn't doing a good job. I didn't want them to think they had to keep me because of his recommendation."

A soft breeze came through, ruffling her hair. She smells of strawberries. Movement in my peripheral vision made me look over to some bushes. Tetsuya and a couple other fellas were spying. I'll yell at them later.

"How did the meeting with the Chairman go?"

"I did that last week before graduation. It was no problem. He provided a waiver to the 'no job' rule and allowed it as long as my grades didn't drop."

"Good. Nothing's stopping you now."

We sat there for another hour just talking about random shit. I know I want more, but it is great to have a friend to talk to about anything – with no judgement.

.

xXx

.

 **Meanwhile in Seoul:**

"Takashi, I'm going to email Hika-chan some pictures and tell him about the plane ride and our hotel in Seoul. I want to update him more than the others. I don't want him to think we forgot him. He's struggling and needs to feel special in a good way."

"Hn." I turned from the window to face Mitsukuni, "The more we all help him integrate the less we have to worry about Haruhi."

"Speaking of Haru-chan, have you heard from Kasanoda-chan?"

"Yes, he has taken over surveillance. He's started a log, but I've asked him not to send it. I only want to be notified if there is a problem he can't handle. I need to turn it all over to him. This trip will be worthless if half my mind is back in Tokyo."

I have to put distance between us. She's with Kyoya now. As much as I hate it, it was her choice.

"OK, Takashi. Let's go get some cake!"

.

xXx

.

 **Friday: Over at the Hitachiin's:**

"Hikaru! Guess what!"

Damn, he's in a good mood. "What."

He danced up to me and took my hands, "Haruhi is going to intern at a law firm. She'll need a whole new wardrobe!"

Designing clothes for Haruhi. Can I do that? Can I do fittings? Can I be there when she changes in the other room? My heart is speeding up and my hands are in a cold sweat.

"Hika? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. But, Kaoru, I'm not sure I can do that. Fittings and changing and everything. It scares me. I don't think it would be good for me. I want to get better and this is too much too fast."

"Oh, Hika." He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight, waiting for me to break the embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

I broke away to look at his face. He was crushed. But I knew this was best for me. "It's OK. How about a compromise? I'll help design and you can handle the fittings and seeing her in all the outfits. I'm sure I'll see some of them at some point."

I think that will work. I love designing. I've missed it.

"Sounds great. She says she'll be starting the first week of school and going twice a week. We can get started anytime."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Evening:**

"I'm so glad we could go on this double date. Isn't it terrific Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki. Talking to you every day on the phone isn't enough."

I tried to muffle my snort. I turned it into a very unconvincing cough. My boyfriend and his best friend. They go well together, but you have to really look for it. I tapped Kyoya's leg under the table and gave him a smirk when he looked up. He smirked back. I'm getting better at copying him.

I turned to Renge, "Tell us how you and Tamaki-senpai got together. I haven't heard anything about it." I knew she was going to tell us anyway. This at least gets it over with at the beginning of the meal.

They both got this dreamy, faraway look in their eyes. This is going to be obnoxiously fluffy.

"We were at a commoner mall," Renge started. She took Tamaki's hand and continued, "We had been shopping all morning. I can't believe all the different stores! Clothes, shoes, books, toys, pets, and jewelry – although most was inferior quality – everything you could possible want.

"We played with the puppies in the pet store and Tamaki-kun got me a stuffed bear and this strange place where you build your own. We got her a pink ballerina costume."

Why did I ask? Who needs all this detail? Kyoya was giving me an evil glare. I shrugged. He knew we were going to get this story at some point. He was tapping on his phone anyway.

"After all that we were hungry. The commoner mall has this thing called a 'Food Court'. Have you ever been to one, Haruhi-kun?"

"Yes, Renge. Several times." Where does she think I shop?

"They have many different types of food in one place with a shared dining area."

At this point, Tamaki-senpai took up the tale. He had been fidgeting so much I'm surprised he didn't fall out of his chair. He couldn't help himself.

"We ate Mexican food. It wasn't bad, but it was sort of strange."

Kyoya gave a big sigh, "That's because it wasn't real Mexican food. Just something put together to satisfy the masses."

"Well, that day we were part of the masses, so we ate it. As we were finishing our meal…"

Renge broke back in, "He took my hand and asked if I would be his girlfriend!" Her smile lit up the restaurant and her face was radiant. How does she do that?

"And then you jumped into my arms and squealed. Everyone stared at us. They thought I had proposed."

"Doesn't matter, Tamaki-kun. The important part is we are now a couple!"

They both looked at us with puppy eyes. I broke first, "I'm so happy for you both. You go so well together."

"Yes. I'm happy for you too." Kyoya's phone started to vibrate. At least he had the ringer off. "I need to take this, please excuse me."

"How are things going with you, Haruhi?"

"It's been an interesting break so far, Senpai. I've helped Kyoya with a contract and spent some time with Ritsu."

Tamaki-senpai looked at me funny, "Time with Kasanoda? Why?"

"He's my friend, just like you. I'm spending time with you now. How is that different?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend and you're here with your boyfriend." He looked at me as if to say, 'it's obvious'.

"Ritsu doesn't have a girlfriend, so we hung out together. Kyoya doesn't have time for anything that idle."

"I don't have time for what?"

"Time to hang out with Ritsu and me. You were working on Wednesday. It was a board meeting."

"True. You didn't tell me you were meeting up with him."

"Does it matter?"

His phone vibrated again. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Haruhi-kun, is he always like this? Taking calls in the middle of everything?"

"Yeah, Haruhi. Doesn't it bother you? I'll take his phone away when he comes back!" Tamaki-senpai declared. He was serious.

"No, Senpai. It's fine. It happens all the time. He's juggling a huge corporation, his father, and being a third year student. I have to let him work."

"I apologize. I wouldn't have taken it if it wasn't important," Kyoya said, walking back and looking at me.

I smiled. It was nothing more than I expected. He does it to me all the time. "It's OK. I hope there isn't a big problem."

"No, just a budget issue."

He looked around the table, eyes landing back on me. "Why were you meeting with Kasanoda?"

Now I get to tell them my good news. "Well, when all that mess was going on in the fall, I asked his lawyer to review that lawsuit I wrote." Kyoya's eyebrow rose. He didn't know that – I'd never told them. "He was impressed with my writing and asked if I was interested in an internship."

"Haruhi, you can't intern with a Syndicate lawyer. It will ruin you before you start. You should have discussed this with me first." He practically jumped down my throat.

"Kyoya, how dumb do you think I am? Of course, I can't intern there. He was talking about working with reputable firms where he knew some people from Law school."

"What did you tell him?" Kyoya looked like he was getting angry. Why? This is good news.

"I told him I have to think about it. That with everything going on, I was in no position to take on an internship. That there were issues with my school about taking a job." I can't understand his attitude. "He told me to keep it in mind."

"What does this have to do with now?"

"I've talked to him a few times over the last six months. He's recommended books and on-line videos for my study. He reminded me of the internship offer and it seemed the right time.

"I spoke with the Chairman last week and he provided me with a waver to work while in school.

"Wednesday Maki-sama and I finalized my resume and filled out the application. He submitted it that day. I had my interview this morning."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

I focused a lot on Kyoya and Haruhi in this chapter. All these stories are about her journey, so they are kinda Haruhi-centric. Since she's dating Kyoya right now that means scenes with both of them.

Did that kitchen scene venture into "M"? If so, let me know and why. I want to keep this "T". I figured it would be OK since they never even got to second base.

Let me know what you think about what's going on. I can't improve without constructive criticism.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

More about the internship. What will Kyoya's reaction be and how will Haruhi stand up to him (if she does). Also, another surprise internship

More about Kyoya's involvement in the business, and Haruhi and the twins have a day out.

Plus, some other interesting happenings…

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Internships?

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Hope all of you are enjoying the sequel. I'm having fun writing it. Please let me know if you have a suggestion or if I'm going off the rails. I want this to flow better than "The Last Straw".

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 10/27/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 3: Internships?**

.

The rest of dinner flew by. I was fuming. How could she do this without talking to me first? I would have never allowed it.

The ride home was quiet. She stared out the window and I worked on my laptop. No matter how much I may want to take a break, I had to keep working. It's even more of a challenge since I'm trying to prop my father up as figurehead while keeping him from doing anything.

We walked into my apartment. I slammed the door and turned on her, "Haruhi," I snapped, "why didn't you talk to me first?"

She sighed. She sighed at me! "You've been so busy, Kyoya. I didn't want to bother you with this. It seemed like such a small thing. I knew I could handle it on my own."

"You didn't handle it on your own. You asked a Yakuza Syndicate lawyer to help you. How could you not ask me for help?" I was furious. How dare she do this behind my back!

"As I said, you were too busy. And I wouldn't have gotten help from you, I would have gotten a position above my head and have everyone in the office know that I was there because I'm your girlfriend. I don't want that."

"But you took his help."

"Yes. He got me the interview only. I heard him on the phone. He told his contact to evaluate me on my merits. That all he was doing was getting me the interview and he wouldn't be offended or upset if I didn't get the job." She glared at me, "You would have never done that."

"No, I wouldn't have. You're just going to make copies and file. How much are you going to learn that way?" I was yelling by now and she wasn't being quiet either. We had made it into the living room and were standing on either end of one of the sofas. "This internship is beneath you and a complete waste of your time. I'll get you out of it."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm going to put you in the best law firm in the city, so you can shadow one of the best lawyers and actually learn something."

Her face flushed the deepest red I've ever seen. Is she having a stroke?

"You will do no such thing. I got this on my own. I'll take it and learn everything I can. I'm sorry this isn't up to the great Ootori Kyoya standards, but it's what I want."

How am I going to crush this independent streak? I can offer her the world, but she just won't take it. Frustrating girl.

She stood there and crossed her arms across her chest, "If you ruin this for me, it's over between us."

"Are you insane? You are passing up a tremendous opportunity to do the lowest level work. You are going to waste your time and the time we could have together copying and filing?" I wanted to slap some sense into her, but I won't. I won't turn into my fucking father.

"Don't put this on you and your time. That was never a consideration. This is my future, not yours, and I'll prepare for it the way I see fit."

She had her hands on her hips, her face flushed, panting at the exertion of yelling, and her eyes on fire. I never wanted her more than I do now. To tame that wild creature and crush her to my will. I couldn't help picturing it. (1)

"You were the one who said I needed to learn more about business law! This is a business law firm. I had the option for a criminal firm but chose this one."

I fired back at her, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, what did you mean Kyoya-senpai?"

'Senpai' – she's calling me 'senpai' now? What the hell!

I took a deep breath – clearly this was getting out of hand. I counted to ten and sat on the sofa, indicating she should too. She stared at me for several minutes, then with a huff she sat down on the far end.

"I meant that I would guide your education. I have several books to recommend and I could walk you through the topics they don't cover in depth." She seemed to be getting angrier. "You could also accompany me to business meetings as my assistant. You'd learn a lot from that experience.

"I don't understand why you are so upset. I'm only trying to improve your knowledge base."

It was her turn for a deep breath. "No, you don't understand. I'm not sure why I expected you too. You've gotten by on the Ootori name for so long, you're used to the automatic advantage it gives you.

"Wasn't it more of a challenge to build your own company and buy your father's corporation without using your name? Didn't you find it thrilling to know you could do this on your own, without his help?"

Shit – she had a point. Taking over Ootori Corporation on my own was my all-time high. Rubbing my father's nose in my triumph, showing him I won without his help. It was amazing. I proved to him and myself that I was better, and I could win without the Ootori name. Now I see her point.

I used a much softer voice, "You're right, Haruhi. It was an incredible rush to take over without him or the Ootori name. I proved to him I was better. I proved to him I could do it on my own. But, you're not taking over a corporation you're selling yourself short for an opportunity to be treated as a dog. Copying, filing, fetching coffee. What will you learn?"

"I'll learn I can do it myself. I may not be learning as much as your internship plan, but I'll know I can do it. I'll know I have the self-confidence to reach my goal on my own."

She'd calmed down by now. She managed to disarm me by hitting me with that smile. She has no idea how powerful that is…on all of us.

"I do want your book recommendations. I will ask questions. I also want to do this internship my way. Can you accept that?"

I had to think about that for a while. "I don't want to. I still think you are wasting your time." I smiled back, "But for you, Haruhi, I'll accept it on certain conditions."

She crossed her arms again, putting up a wall between us. "What conditions, Senpai?"

Now she's doing it just to piss me off. "First, that if you aren't doing more than filing and copying within two months, you leave to find something else."

"That's reasonable. If I'm stuck at a dead end, I won't be learning anything."

"Second, my limo will drive you and pick you up. When my schedule permits, I'll be there."

"Why?"

Because I want them to see you riding in an Ootori limo and realize you're important to the family.

"Because you can't change in school – everyone thinks you're a boy. With the privacy screen up, no one will see you changing. As for the ride home, I should be there more often than not, and we'll get to spend more time together that way."

"OK."

"Third, never call me 'senpai' again, even in anger."

"Done."

"And fourth, come over here and kiss me."

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed, "Are those all of the conditions?"

"Yes."

She scooted down the sofa and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant," I complained as I reached for her.

She slid away from my grasp and smirked, "Then you shouldn't leave loopholes in your conditions, Kyoya."

She had me there. Maybe she was learning.

"I need to get home." She started walking for the door and I followed.

"I really need to fix the rest of that budget before tomorrow. Can I send you home in the car?"

"Yes." She turned and gave me a proper good-night kiss before leaving.

I needed a shower before I got back to work.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday:**

"Is this even going to be fun?"

"I hope so, Hika. We're almost there."

We bugged her and bugged her until she said she'd hang out with us today. She had two conditions: That we stayed out in public and that Kasanoda came along. It was her usual day with him.

"Have we even figured out what to do?"

.

"Haruhi, I see them pulling up."

"Good. I told them to send their limo away and come up here. Thanks for letting us use your car. I hate riding around in limos, especially Kyoya's. It's the longest and most opulent of them all."

"No problem. I like to keep a lower profile than the rest of them."

She opened the door and we stepped out to meet the twins. Hikaru looked nervous. It's the first time he's been over here since he's been home.

"OK, guys, we're going to take Ritsu's car. I hope you all are hungry, we're going to the best noodle place in the city!"

.

"Mmmm…Kasanoda, this is amazing."

"I know. I told you so, Kaoru. Every time Ritsu and I meet for studying, I make him bring me here."

"I'm glad you like them. Just keep in mind – you probably won't be all that welcome here without me. The fellas don't like strangers."

His warning felt a little ominous, but I'm sure Kaoru and I wouldn't be coming here without him anyway.

It's nice in here. Everything kinda feels normal. We're sitting at a table with Kaoru across from me, Haruhi on my right, and Kasanoda on my left. Just shooting the shit and laughing over nothing. I didn't think I'd feel even this small amount of comfortable around her so quickly.

"So, what are we doing today?" Haruhi asked. We had promised to take her somewhere.

"Well…We haven't thought of anything yet. We knew you wouldn't want to go shopping and coming back to our place is a no-go. Do you have any ideas?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed and replied, "I had a feeling you wouldn't have something. Let's all go to the art museum!"

.

I laughed as I heard both twins moan together. Ritsu was already in on the joke. "Come on guys. It will be fun. Looking at all those old paintings. They are having a special exhibit on illuminated manuscripts by monks from centuries ago. Won't that be great?" I tried really hard not to laugh at their disgusted looks.

"Haruhi, do we have to?" Hikaru might have been gone a while, but they can still talk in sync.

"I thought it would be fun. I thought you wanted to hang out with me." I pouted a little. I think that gave it away.

Hikaru stared at me as he puzzled it out. The smirk I got from him made it all worthwhile. It's good to see him acting more like his old self.

"You don't want to go to the museum. Out with it, Haruhi. Where are we really going?"

.

She's smiling at him. I can tell Hika is more relaxed. He was so nervous this morning getting ready and imagining the worst.

"How about an arcade?"

Hika grinned, "Like a commoner place that has all the video games?"

"Exactly."

"Yea! Commoner arcade here we come!"

.

"This game is great, Haruhi. I've never played it before."

"Hikaru, how can you have never played 'Ms. Pacman'? I thought you were into all this stuff." She smiled at him, "It's an older game. Maybe it's too simple for you."

He's having a good time and is so caught up in the excitement he's not worrying about every little word he says to her.

"No, I love it. I need to get one for our game room at home." He started jerking the controls faster, "Take that, you stupid ghost!"

"How about a driving game, Hika?"

"Go ahead. I'm playing this for a while." He didn't even look up at us. Seeing this independent streak in him is encouraging.

Maybe Haruhi will play with me. "Come on Haruhi. Let's go drive."

"No thanks, Kaoru. I'll lose too fast. Maybe Ritsu will."

I lost to Kasanoda on the motorcycles. Then he lost to me on the racing cars. I was surprised Haruhi was so good at skee ball.

Hikaru finally joined us for this crazy dancing game. The two of us must have played 20 levels because we kept tying. Finally, Haruhi came in for me as a tiebreaker. She lost in three steps.

"Damn, Haruhi. You suck."

"Stick-it, Hikaru. I bet I'm better than you at that dart game over there."

She was right, she humiliated my twin.

.

"That was a lot of fun you guys. Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem Haruhi. We enjoyed it as much as you did."

Those weird twins. How do they talk together like that? How do they know what the other is going to say? Freaks.

We pulled up to their house and dropped them off. "Bye, Haruhi. Bye, Kasanoda. We'll see you for the Host Club meeting!"

"Bye Hikaru. Bye Kaoru," she waived at them as well pulled away.

"Did you really have a good time, Haruhi?"

"Yes, I did, Ritsu. They were so excited and wrapped up in those games that Hikaru forgot to be awkward. It felt like things were when we first met, except that I enjoyed myself too."

She let out a little chuckle and smiled at me. I wanted so much to put my arm around her. To pull her against me. To smell her hair. I have to keep reminding myself that she's not my girlfriend. We do hang out every Sunday, though. During school she'd help me study and now that we are on break, we either talk or do silly stuff. Having a friend that doesn't see me as a scary yakuza heir is great. I almost feel like a normal teenage kid.

As I waved goodbye at her as the car pulled away from her place, I thought about how much fun it would be to do that kind of stuff everyday with her. To have her as my own. For Kyoya-senpai to not be in the picture. For Mori-senpai to not come back. Fuck – I'm selfish. Is that being a teen or a yakuza heir?

.

xXx

.

 **Later Sunday night:**

Text Conversation:

Honey: _Haru-chan! How are you doing?_

Haruhi: _Honey-senpai! Glad to hear from you. Everyone is fine. What are you up to?_

Honey: _Seoul is great. Attch are pics of hotel and dojo._

Haruhi: _What a view! Are you learning new things?_

Honey: _16 pastry shops within walking/delivery distance from hotel. They have delicious cake._

Haruhi: _I'm glad you are feeding your cake addiction. Are you learning anything at dojo?_

Honey: _We're teaching and learning. This was a great idea. It will improve our dojos so much._

Haruhi: _How's Mori-senpai?_

Honey: _He's fine_

Haruhi: _Can I talk to him?_

Honey: _He's tired and went to bed early_

Haruhi: _OK_

Honey: _Got email about internship. Sounds like fun._

Haruhi: _Yes. I'll be learning a lot. It will help with my future._

Honey: _Is Hikaru behaving himself?_

Haruhi: _Yes. Went to arcade and was like old times. He was too busy playing to worry._

Honey: _I'm so happy he's doing good. Got to go to bed. Good night Haru-chan_

Haruhi: _Good night Honey-senpai._

End text conversation

.

"Thank you Mitsukuni. I know you don't like lying."

"No problem, Takashi. I understand why." I looked over at him with a smile, hoping to cheer him up a little. "It's only been a few days. It will get easier."

"I hope so."

.

xXx

.

 **And in another part of town Sunday night:**

"Did you boys have fun with Haruhi-chan today?"

We looked at each other and shrugged. They don't usually bring this kind of stuff up at the dinner table.

"Yes. Kasanoda came with us. We went to her favorite noodle place and then to a commoner's arcade. It was a lot of fun." Maybe that's enough to get them to stop. I don't know if Hikaru is up to discussing this. He did well today, but probably doesn't need to be reminded.

"That's great, Kaoru."

"Yes, Honey, that's great," Mom said then turned to Hikaru. "Do you think you'll be ready to start the school year academically? Maybe we should get you some outside tutors."

"Mom, I won't know until classes start. Once we get into lessons, I'll know if I'm lost or not." Hikaru mumbled, "Besides, I could always get someone at school to tutor me. Maybe one of the Host Club members."

"That's another thing we wanted to talk to you about – the Host Club."

"What about it, Dad?"

"I know your doctor told you that part-time participation at the beginning would be best. While you may not agree with that, your mother and I do." He paused waiting for Hikaru to disagree.

"Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I think he's right. The problem is – what do I do while I'm not there? I don't want to just sit at home being bored."

"I've solved that. How about an internship at my company?"

"Doing what? I don't really know how to code."

"I was thinking game development. You could be part of the brain-storming team for ideas and then be a game tester to recommend changes and improvements." Dad held up his hand to forestall any comments, "You'd have to start at the bottom. Being the son of the CEO gets you in without an interview but doesn't let you leapfrog over anyone who has already proven themselves."

"What does being at the bottom mean?" I could tell he didn't want to do any grunt work.

"It means grunt work." I chuckled. "You'll probably be taking the minutes and organizing all the suggestions into meaningful documents. You'll have an intern supervisor to report to. They will manage your tasks. You won't have to fetch coffee or tea, but you'll probably have to maintain their electronic documents."

"Aww, Dad!"

"Hey, believe it or not, that's all important work. Documentation is the tent-pole in any software development.(2) Without it the project collapses. It's just no one wants to do it, so we give it to interns. Believe me that the quality will be checked, and your reputation and advancement will depend on it. Plus, your performance will reflect on me." He gave Hikaru that 'dad smile' we get for encouragement, "I know you'll go great!"

Hikaru sat there for a few minutes, digesting the changes to his life. More changes. He's getting hit with them left and right. Am I the only one who knows how fragile he is right now?

He looked up at Dad with determination, "When do I start and what days?"

"The first week of school. You'll be going Monday and Tuesday right after classes. You can ride home with me if I'm in the office."

"I can do that. Thanks, Dad."

.

"Are you sure, Hika? It's a big change."

We were back up in our room getting ready for bed. "Yes, Kaoru. You worry too much."

"You're my twin. Of course, I worry."

"I spent a lot of time in the nuthouse thinking about my relationships with everyone. How dependent I am on you. How I joke around with the others, but we aren't close.

"It was the first time we were separated for any length of time and I missed you so much it hurt. But that was the reason I was there. Because the world of the two of us was the only world I saw. We were inseparable.

"While I was there I had to do classes without you, sleep without you, eat meals without you, spend long periods of time without you. I found out a lot about myself and just myself, not as half of us. I always knew we were different, but I also always knew we belonged together. That we weren't complete without the other.

"I know you felt that too. I know you started to realize slowly that we could be separate without breaking. I know you did because I did." Tears had been building in Kaoru's eyes and with that last statement, they started to fall.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "It's going to be hard, but we can grow. We don't have to grow apart, just individually. This internship will help."

He was crying harder on my shoulder. Shit – I couldn't hold back anymore, and we were both bawling. We were bawling in lost, relief, and fear. But we were growing too.

Fuck – I learned a lot in the nuthouse.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday:**

"Hello, my wonderful Host Club family! Today we will discuss schedule and activities for the Club as we start our third year!" Tamaki-senpai is way over the top, but he's so happy when he's like this. As long as he doesn't go into a corner and mope or crush me in a hug I didn't agree to, he should be fine.

"Tamaki," Kyoya spoke up from beside me, "I've drafted an agenda that should help this meeting be constructive. I, unfortunately, don't have all day."

"Kyoya, we all know you have the Ootori Corp to run, but we all know you can do anything, so we're not really worried."

"Idiot," Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

"First topic is scheduling. Who will be there what days." He looked around the room. "My understanding is that Tamaki, Kasanoda, Satoshi, Chika, Kaoru and I will be there every day, although, my participation is dependent on BOD meetings and other business issues. Those won't be on a regular schedule, so I'll keep you updated as I know about them."

He looked over at me, "Haruhi will continue to attend only on Wednesdays and Fridays. For those of you that don't know, she has an internship at a law firm that will be Tuesday and Thursday."

"Hikaru will be attending only on Wednesday and Thursday. He also has an internship, though at his father's company, on Monday and Tuesday."

"Any questions?" There was silence and several shaking heads. He moved on.

"That means that Wednesday is the only day that everyone will be there. I propose those are cosplay and/or theme days."

"That's perfect!" Tamaki squealed. Ug, I can feel a headache coming on. "We can plan them every weekend and have wonderful costumes and decorations. They will be better than ever before!"

"Yeah, Boss. Kaoru and I can design the costumes and help with the room design."

"Yes, and I can help plan the themes – after all, I know what the girls want."

"That's perfect, Renge-chan. You're amazing." Several groans were heard throughout the room.

"We can have a feudal Japan theme, a hospital theme, a sports theme, and we can cosplay some mangas!"

"Renge, before we get too deep into that subject, we also need to discuss who is hosting together." Kyoya tapped his pen on his notebook – his ever present notebook that he never lets me look at. "Are Satoshi and Chika able to host on their own, as a pair, or with a 'training' host until they are more comfortable? Hikaru and Kaoru, are you ready to host together? Kasanoda has been hosting with either Kaoru or Haruhi – are you ready to host alone? Determining this will help determine how we dress everyone for themes."

Makes sense. Do I want to go back to hosting alone? These last months, I've hosted with Kaoru or Kasanoda or Kyoya and only hosted by myself a handful of times. It might be fun to go back to just myself.

"I know! I know!" Tamaki was jumping up and down in his seat. Great. "The natural will host with our two newcomers, Kasanoda is ready to be on his own, and the twins will host together."

"That's fine, but do they agree?"

I nodded and said, "I have no problem helping Satoshi and Chika learn the ropes. I think Kasanoda was fine with what I taught him."

"You did a great job, Haruhi," he mumbled and blushed. That's weird. The look Kyoya gave him was weird too. Like he wanted to smack him with his eyes.

"I'll only be there two days a week, so that could be a problem."

"No, no, my dear friend. We'll shuffle them through all of us to learn all the different techniques. Although brotherly love won't work."

"It doesn't need to, Boss. We've already got that covered," Kaoru smirked.

"What types will they be?" I asked.

As usual, Kyoya had an answer for everything, "The quiet type and the playful type."

"That's settled," Renge exclaimed, "Now we can plan our first theme day! I have some great ideas.

The rest of the meeting was the rest of us trying to tone down Tamaki-senpai's and Renge's ideas. At least we came up with something for the first week, so the twins could start designing.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday night:**

Sleep didn't come easy to everyone…

 **Kyoya** :

I'm glad that's over. The club is taking more and more of my time. I think I'll step back and let some of the others do more of the planning. They all did well with the Ball. It's time to see what the little brothers can do.

I'm dreading the Board meeting tomorrow afternoon and especially the meeting with my father after. Some meetings have gone fine, but he's been asserting himself lately. Like he's testing my patience and limits. I wanted a full year of him as figurehead and telling everyone that I was learning to take over the business and they would be taking orders from me. I may not have that kind of time.

It amazes me that he still thinks I can't ruin him. I have all the documents ready, all the press releases, all the photographic evidence, all the phone taps, everything. Of course, copies are in several secure places, one of which isn't even in Asia. Their release will be triggered by my say so or other circumstances such as my death, disappearance, etc. He won't know what hit him.

I'm going to need an heir very soon. Right now, it's all going to Fuyumi and her children with a substantial war-chest for lawyers and security – my father and brothers will most certainly take her to court. They'll lose, but only after a protracted fight.

Haruhi is 16. It's old enough for a marriage contract and marriage with her father's permission. It's also old enough for a son. I know she has no clue about my need for an heir, but I wonder if any of the others have thought of that. Once it occurs to them, what will they do? I must bind her to me before they can ruin it.

 **Haruhi** :

The Host Club should be exciting this year. Cosplay/Theme every week. Satoshi and Chika joining. I'm sure we'll have more auctions and another Ball or two. I hope to avoid going to the beach. If we have to go somewhere, maybe skiing? I've never tried.

It was a relief to hear that Hikaru will only be there one day that I'm there. It's good to start slow. He's been fine so far, but pushing it creates an unnecessary risk.

Well, I'm going to bed early. Kyoya wants to go out tomorrow night.

 **Tamaki** :

This year the Host Club will be our best ever! I'm so excited there's no way I can sleep. Just think, cosplay every Wednesday! We can have the most lavish themes we've ever thought of and Kyoya won't complain about short notice because the day is scheduled!

Renge-chan has some of the cutest ideas. An artic expedition complete with penguins (3) and polar bears! A Disney theme where we borrow some of their rides! A Paris theme where we construct a smaller version of the Eiffel Tower out on the lawn! I have no idea why Kyoya, Kaoru, and Haruhi were trying to exclude them. They're perfect!

I'm going to tell Antoinette about this. She always listens when I throw her ball.

 **Renge** :

Wow – weekly cosplays! Can Tamaki-kun and I dress as a couple? What about Haruhi-kun and Kyoya-senpai? That would be so MOE since they all still think she's a boy.

All these new developments are going to be great for my manga. Oh, the dreams I'm going to have tonight…

 **Kaoru** :

The lights are out, and we are in our own beds in our shared bedroom. Hika didn't have a nightmare last night, but he did the night before after our day out with Haruhi and Kasanoda.

Kasanoda was beating up Haruhi and Hika had to save her. When Kasanoda was passed out, Haruhi threw herself into Hika's arms and kept telling him he was her hero.

I understand where it came from. I know a couple of us believe that Haruhi is only dating Kyoya-senpai because he got rid of his father and made it safe for her. It's more hero worship than attraction. Hika's dreams are telling him he has a chance if he can save her from something.

He's doing so well when he's awake. I still can't believe he said all that stuff about that internship. He's grown up more than I have. Maybe I need to see a shrink?

 **Hikaru** :

I know Kaoru's still awake. It's like I can hear him thinking. I hope I don't have a nightmare tonight. I have an appointment with the doc tomorrow and I'd like to tell him they are getting better.

I hope he agrees with me about the internship. Now that we've had this time apart, Kaoru and I should try to maintain some of it and the internship works for that. Plus, it sounds like fun even with the grunt work.

One day a week at the Host Club with Haruhi sounds doable. Since it's the cosplay day, we'll all be distracted by that. I think I'm doing great around her. The arcade was fun, and it kept my mind off all that mess.

I still don't want to accept she's with Kyoya-senpai. He's so wrong for her. I know deep down she has passion and all he has are balance sheets. I still want her for myself, but I know that's not going to happen. I just wish she wasn't with anyone.

 **Satoshi** :

I don't think this will be so bad. It's weird to find out that Haruhi-senpai is a girl. When Taka told me, I was shocked. He asked me to take over as protector because the rest can sometimes push her too far. Whatever. Didn't look like that at the meeting.

Tamaki-senpai is strange. Reminds me of Mitsukuni with the over the top antics. The twins are kinda creepy the way they talk at the same time. Taka didn't tell me very much about what happened last fall with Hikaru-senpai, just to watch to make sure he doesn't start to come on to Haruhi-senpai. I guess I can do that.

The hardest part will be keeping Chika in line. I know the thought of talking to girls scares the crap out of him, but he's finally starting to get interested in them, so he has to learn.

 **Chika** :

Stupid Host club. Stupid alien brother. Zzzzzzzzz…

 **Mori** :

Next year's Host Club should be fun based on the email I got from Satoshi. It sounds like he and Chika will fit in. I'm not sure how many times he'll have to knock some sense into Yasuchika, but it will be worth it for him. He needs to break out of that shell and relax a little.

Haruhi and Hikaru will only be there one day a week together with everyone else. It will be hard for him to have a misstep. I genuinely hope he gets better. He can be selfish and cruel, but he's my friend and he's Haruhi's. I know she wants him to get better and have things go back to normal.

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Haruhi with Kyoya. Is he treating her right? Why does he want to isolate her? So we don't see what he's up to? So she can't get advice from us? He's got that entire Corporation to run, why did he decide to date her now? I never saw him as being in love with her, just the idea of finding a necessary companion that wasn't forced on him. Or is he just a teenage pervert that wants what we all want, but is ready to do things we aren't? Kasanoda better be keeping an eye on them.

 **Honey** :

Mmmm….cake….Usa-chan….zzzzzzz

 **Ranka** :

I'm so proud of my darling daughter! She was hired for an internship all on her own! It's just the thing she needs to learn more and create more space between her and the boys.

She and Kyoya are still going strong. I get the feeling they've progressed past small kisses, but I don't want to think about that. She's a good girl and won't let me down. We haven't had a weekly dinner in a while. Kyoya's so busy, we just talk on the phone once a week. Still, I want to have one before they go back to school.

"Oh, Jarou, you know I like it when you do that…"

 **Yoshio** :

Another Board Meeting tomorrow and I have to sit there and defer to my youngest son! Defer to Kyoya! This is ridiculous. How that little shit of an upstart managed to do this to me is unbelievable. He's the third son, an afterthought, a throwaway!

He thinks I don't still have an information network. Naive little brat. With me as a fucking figurehead, I have contacts that don't realize what happened, and he can't keep all my communications monitored. I found out about his will. He's leaving everything to his SISTER! Does he think I won't fight that? That does assume he's going to die soon. Surely, he's trying to produce an heir. Probably with that Fujioka bitch. How far has that progressed?

This has gone too far. I'll have to do something soon.

 **Kyoya's brothers** : (Yuuici/Oldest and Akito/Middle)

"I know father said to let him handle it, but the idea of Kyoya as my boss turns my stomach."

"I know, Yuuici. I may still be in school, but he'll be mine soon too."

"Father said he has the funds to keep us housed here and provide basic needs and your tuition, but my personal finances are shrinking fast."

"Mine too. Now that I'm not getting money from the company, the balance is just going down. At least you get a salary."

"It's not enough to live on, Akito. I have no idea how commoners manage. It's barley enough to cover my shoes."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting desperate."

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Morning: Ootori Board of Directors Meeting**

"Good morning, gentlemen. Let's get this meeting started. As per usual, my son Kyoya will be leading the meeting. As heir, he needs to continue to learn the business." Father sat down at the head of the table with me on his right. I won't be long until I'll be at the head and everyone will know I own the whole corporation. After six months of this, it's getting harder and harder to wait.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I correctly addressed the group. Father won't even acknowledge the women in the room. It doesn't matter that they are assistants taking notes for their respective bosses. "The agenda begins with reports from department heads. Shall we begin?"

These employees are so afraid of saying something wrong. Father must have hit the roof when told bad news. If I don't get the whole picture, how am I supposed to make the company better? Good thing my information network is competent.

"Kuran-san, what are your current projections for meeting your new quotas?" His picture is too rosy.

"Ootori-sama, we are on track to meet those deadlines."

"Really?" I'll just wake these people up from their delusions. "It's my understanding that your department is underfunded and understaffed. Why haven't you reported those issues and proposed a solution that will allow you to meet your deadlines. As I see it, under current conditions, you won't even come close."

There was fear in his eyes. How beat down did father have them?

"I apologize, Ootori-sama. I was trying to solve those issues myself." His eyes were lowered, and I could see him trembling. This is ridiculous.

My father handed me a note:

 _He's complained many times about lacking resources. It's about time he solved it on his own_.

I just shook my head at him. Turning back to the nervous department head I continued, "Kuran-san, the Ootori Group demands loyalty and high work standards. We do not believe in miracles. We do not expect the truly impossible. If you have done an analysis that proves you are not able to do your job with your current resources, then you obviously need your resources adjusted.

"Coming to the Board, presenting your analysis, and requesting the specific resources that are needed to perform your job is not a weakness. When adjustments are truly needed, they will be performed. If your analysis is sloppy, expect to be replaced.

"Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Very well. Please present your report to me by next week for your additional resources and I'll determine if you need them and if you are asking for the correct adjustments."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

The meeting went on and on. At one point, Father made a suggestion of which I didn't approve. I had to write him a note:

 _No. We will be doing it my way. I don't approve of your suggestion. Withdraw it and fix this._

"I apologize. I withdraw my suggestion. My son will do it his way." Then he looked at me with distain. Like I was a petulant child, not the real owner. I'm getting really sick of this. It's time to pull him up short.

"Thank you, Father." I looked around the room again, "Any objections?" Of course, there were none.

.

"Father, you need to remember who is actually in charge here."

Little bastard! "I don't need to be reminded." I grit my teeth and forced the words out, "You are in charge."

"Correct. Don't forget it again. And, especially don't forget it in front of people."

"Fine." Never in my life did I think I'd be taking orders from Kyoya…my youngest son. There has to be a way out of this.

"Do I need to punish you for you to remember?"

"And just how would you do that?"

"I would be happy to release Akito's latest marks. He is not doing well in medical school."

"You wouldn't!" With all this shit going on behind scenes we can't afford to have any scandal and he knows it.

"Yes, I would. It doesn't affect me." He's giving me that smirk. He's giving me my smirk. "The next time you misbehave, it will be that or worse. Understood?"

"Yes," I spat out.

"Good." He sat down at my desk. "Sit down, Father." What? Sit in the guest chair? Fuck.

"We need to discuss the ball next Saturday."

"What's to discuss?"

"Actually, I need to tell you how I expect you to comport yourself. This is not up for discussion.

"As usual, you will make no business deals, promises, or insinuations of any kind. If someone wants to discuss something serious, you must discuss it with me in the group.

"You will do absolutely nothing to undermine or embarrass me in any way. Nothing like what you did at the BOD meeting.

"All other rules continue to apply.

"And last, Haruhi will be at the ball. Because her gender is still not known at school, she will be there in disguise and dressed as a girl." He set his elbows on the desk and put his chin in his hand. He looked like a gangster in some old American film. "You will not speak to her. You will not go near her. I expect you to maintain at least a 5 meter buffer from her at all times. She will be skipping the receiving line, so you are expected to participate in that."

He brought his arms down and set them on the desk. Flashing his glasses at me he asked, "Any questions?"

"None."

"And if you think I won't have security watching you, you're more of an idiot than I thought you were."

With that I was on my feet leaning across the desk, "How dare you talk to me that way? Just how long do you think you can keep me on a chain? I am an Ootori! I am your FATHER!"

He jumped to his feet and leaned forward, "No. You are my sperm donor. You never once acted like a father to me. I am my own man now and you better remember it!"

The glare he pierced me with had me backing up a couple steps. He copied it from me.

"Fine," I turned and walked out of the room, but not without mumbling, "This isn't over," under my breath.

.

Six months. Six fucking months. Everything is still a fight. Every conversation with him is a battle of strength and will. Maybe I should have him take an 'extended vacation' and lock him up at the Black Onion Squad Headquarters. That's a nice fantasy.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

(1) I want to keep the overall story a "T", but I'm thinking about a separate one-shot with his fantasy that will definitely be an "M". Never written a lemon before, so we'll see. What do you think?

(2) Having developed software for years, I can personally say that documentation of development and the final product will make or break the project. Sounds boring, but so is pouring a foundation for a house – but everything is screwed without it.

(3) Yes, I'm fully aware that penguins are not at the north pole, but it's Renge's theme.

So, the younger brothers will be joining the club as the "quiet" type and the "playful" type. I'll have fun with them.

We're learning more about Kyoya's motives. You'll have to wait to see where this is going.

I had fun writing the BOD and Yoshio scenes. It just felt right to me.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Back to school.

First cosplay.

Haruhi changes internship transportation – how does Kyoya take that?

And a mysterious purchase…

.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back To School

**Author's Note** : Please remember – this is a SEQUEL! If you are reading this without reading "The Last Straw" you will be lost and confused.

Welcome any new readers! Please drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 11/3/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 4: Back to School**

.

 **Monday – first day of classes**

"Hikaru, come on. We'll be late!"

I really didn't want to come to school today, but I didn't want to sit in that house anymore. Our cover story better hold. I can't have anyone finding out I was in the nuthouse.

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on."

.

"Why are you sitting there, Kaoru?" He's sitting in Haruhi's seat. So, they are going to separate us even in classes? Is this the new normal? Shit – I'll have to get used to it.

"You know why."

"Yeah, I do."

"Kaoru, Hikaru, good morning." Haruhi came in and sat next to Kaoru like she wasn't surprised. Maybe she had insisted on it?

"Good morning, Haruhi." At lease we're still in sync.

She smiled at us and pulled out her notebook and pen. Always ready, always studying. That's our Haruhi.

The morning crawled along.

.

xXx

.

At lunch on the first day back everyone is so excited. They get to discuss their trips from the last two weeks and any shopping they've been doing. Rich bastards.

I'm going to get spoiled having the entire club eat lunch together. Renge and Tamaki-senpai are down at the end of the table in their own world. They'll stay away from each other during club. Renge doesn't get jealous, so Tamaki-senpai can continue to be our Host King.

It's good to see Hikaru and Kaoru eating together again. I really did miss him. Morning classes went fine and he seems to get better every day. The only issue I see is that people are coming up to him and welcoming him back and asking questions. He and Kaoru are doing a great job of deflecting. I hope the real reason never gets out. It would crush him. I know Kyoya's done everything he can to keep it a secret.

Our two new hosts, Satoshi-kun and Yasuchika-kun, seem lost sitting here with us. Well, at least Satoshi-kun does. Chika-kun can ignore anything and plow ahead with whatever he is doing. Satoshi-kun seems nervous. Classes? Host Club?

I turned to my right and asked, "Satoshi-kun, are you ok? You seem nervous."

His face was pinched as he turned to me. He had worry lines on his forehead. "Just feeling a little out of sorts. New building, new classes, and now I'm a Host. It's a lot to take in."

I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. You have a Host Club full of Senpais that will help when you need it. You just have to ask. As for the Club, you won't be hosting alone at first, so you have plenty of time to get used to it. We all appreciate you and Yasuchika-kun joining, even if it might be temporary."

"Thank you, Haruhi-senpai. That reassurance helps. I didn't think moving into High School would be this weird."

His face had relaxed, worry lines gone. "No problem. But, it's only the first day. You'll get used to it fast."

He gave me a goofy smile and turned back to his lunch. It's strange to hear someone call me senpai.

Ritsu's sitting across from me eating a bento. Strange – he usually buys his lunch. "That bento looks good, Ritsu."

"Yup! I had an early morning meeting at the noodle shop and picked some up for lunch."

"You…you…you didn't get any for me!"

"Of course I did. I was just waiting for you to notice." He handed me a container of my favorite noodles. "Here you go my little glutton."

"Mmm…Thank you, Ritsu."

.

Haruhi dove into those noodles like she hadn't eaten in a week. Glutton is right.

Kasanoda seems to be vying for the role of Haruhi's best friend. It had been the twins, then seemed to morph into Kaoru while Hikaru was gone, and now that Hikaru is back, Kasanoda wants the spot.

He'll have to get through me. My girlfriend's best friend should be her boyfriend. Dammit.

"Because this is the first day of the term, the Club will be packed. I want to go over assignments before we open."

They all turned their heads towards me. "Haruhi and Hikaru will not be in today. Kaoru, you'll host with our new recruits. Kasanoda that leaves you the odd one out. Do you want to host with either Tamaki or me, or by yourself?" He'd have to be an idiot to want to host with me.

"You're hosting?" Haruhi turned and mumbled.

"Yes. It will be too crowded and we'll be down two hosts. Don't worry about it."

"I host on my own, Kyoya-senpai. You're right, it will be crowded."

"Now that that's settled, anything else?"

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club that afternoon:**

I knew I was going to hate this. I may be the 'cool' type, but the new first years are treating me as the 'mysterious' one. Seems like a large number of them have designated me. They are going to be disappointed when they realize I hardly ever host.

They are exactly the airheaded, little rich girls I thought they would be. My kingdom for one with a brain!

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, princess?"

"What do you think about the recent merger of the two mid-size newspapers?"

Really? Was someone reading my mind?

"It will be interesting to see the fallout…"

.

We're getting swamped by a strange mix of designees, even though they were expected. Hikaru's and my designees are here asking about him and missing our 'brotherly love' act. Also here are all of Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's followers trying to get to know the brothers. We may be sitting together, but we're really hosting separately.

"Kaoru-kun, we were really hoping to see Hikaru-kun here today. We saw him at lunch. Where is he?"

Here goes nothing, "He has started an internship at our Dad's software company in the game development division. He really wanted to learn more about creating video games, and since the school doesn't offer a class in that subject, he got permission to intern."

"It must be so hard to not have him here."

"I still have you, princess." Nose bleeds all around.

.

Stupid Host Club. I can see why my alien brother liked it. Cute girls simpering, costumes, and a ton of cake. These girls are boring. None of them know anything about martial arts. This is going to be harder than I thought.

.

Chika sure is grumpy. I'll see if I can fix that. Elbowing him in the ribs, I leaned over and whispered, "You can't sit here and never talk. Get your head in the game."

"Why. I bet Takashi never spoke," he whispered back.

"I'm sure he did a little. I'm sure he never just ignored the girls."

"Fine."

"Satoshi-kun, it must feel strange to not have your brother at home."

"It does, but he's having such a valuable and exciting time, I can't begrudge him the experience." I reached out and took her hand, "They've toured many different Dojos in South Korea and are getting ready to move to their next country. He'll have a lot to teach me when he gets back."

"That's so exciting. When did you start learning Kendo?"

"As soon as I learned to walk…"

.

"Kasanoda-kun, you look like you just ate a lemon."

"What are you doing here Shinobu-san?" Is this nutcase ever going to leave me alone? Ever since she bought me at that auction for the ball she's popped up and bugged me every so often. Now she's at the first day of Host Club.

"I thought I'd check out the famous Host Club," she was giving me a sly smile. Shit.

"You've never come before."

"Yes, but now you are hosting by yourself. I couldn't pass this up. You are so fun to play with Kasanoda-kun."

"You want someone to play with? There's a stray dog outside the compound – you two have a lot in common. You both have no manners. You both beg for scraps." Let's see what she says to that.

"You really are an asshole, Kasanoda."

I put on my best shit-eating grin and smirked, "You're just now figuring that out?"

.

"Haruhi? Are you studying already? It's just the first day of classes."

I looked up to see one of my designators. They really don't get it do they? Of course, I'm studying. I have to be first in my year and I have to keep beating Kyoya on some of his grades.

"It's never too soon to study. If I don't stay at the top of my class, I'll have to leave Ouran. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, that would be a tragedy. Is that why you are still only hosting Wednesdays and Fridays?"

"Yes. I love the Club, but I have to study to be able to be there." Why isn't she taking the hint? I need to start on the physics. I'm not as comfortable with the concepts as I should be.

"Well, I'll leave you to your studying and see you Wednesday."

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you then."

.

xXx

.

"How was your first day?"

We're riding home after work in Dad's limo. The internship really wasn't what I thought it would be.

"Fine."

"Hikaru, 'fine' isn't going to cut it. I need to know how it went so we can determine if it will work for you."

"I don't like being away from Kaoru. I don't like being away from the Host Club and my friends. I don't like being around a bunch of people I don't know. It all makes me feel weird." Like shit would be a better description.

Dad just stayed quiet, waiting for more.

"It was OK, I guess. The tasks were boring, but you warned me about that. I wasn't prepared for them to all think I was a spoiled brat. I mean, I am a spoiled brat, but I thought they'd give me the chance to prove it first." Jerks. From the moment I walked in, they were riding me about 'daddy'.

Dad just laughed at me. Not the best thing to boost my confidence. "Hikaru, you're going to get some hazing to start. That's just the way it is. With you being my son, it's to be expected. But, since you are my son, they won't take it too far.

"I told you when I set this up, being my son only got you the internship. It doesn't let you keep it. You'll have to prove yourself to them and earn their respect."

"But, all I did today was reconfigure the electronic files. It was hella boring. Doing that will earn their respect?"

"Yes. Everyone starts somewhere and you don't move ahead until you prove yourself." He put his arm around me, "Do what they tell you to do, do it well, and don't complain. You'll make friends quickly."

"Thanks, Dad. It was only the first day. I'm sure it will get better." It better. There is no way I'm going to do grunt work for a year.

.

"Haruhi, are you ready to get some dinner?"

"Haruhi?" When she studies, she disappears into her books. I had to shake her shoulder to bring her around.

"Kyoya! You startled me."

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes." Her forehead furrowed in annoyance. "Are you ready to get some dinner?"

"Sure." She packed up her stuff and turned to me, "Where?"

"There's this new Italian place in downtown Tokyo that has a few stars. I thought we could try there."

"No."

Did I hear her right? Did she just tell me 'no'. Without a discussion? Who's running this relationship?

"No?"

"No. I don't want to go anyplace fancy. We're still wearing our uniforms and I need to go to bed early. My internship starts tomorrow."

"Well, where do you want to go?" I guess I can make a concession once. She's right about the uniforms, but I was going to have us change.

"There's a café near our apartment. It opened a few weeks ago and I haven't tried it yet." She looked up and blasted me with that smile.

"Fine, but we get to have some couple time at your apartment after." I'll probably need another cold shower after that.

"OK." Why doesn't she sound that excited? A make-out session with me should be the highlight of her day. It's mine.

I'll work through dinner to show her I'm not thrilled with the change of venue and to make her more appreciative of our couple time. Training her to be an Ootori's wife is harder than I thought, especially since I can't let her know I'm doing it.

.

"Tamaki-kun, we really need to stop and get back to our homework."

Renge was in my arms, enjoying my kisses very much. "I don't want to."

"That's obvious."

She's so sweet. We get along perfectly. Neither of us wants to move fast, but that doesn't mean a little kissing and tickling are out of bounds.

"Please, just a little longer? Your lips taste so good."

"OK. Saying no to you is hard. Plus – it's only the first day of classes."

Back to our sweet, little kisses…

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

"Haruhi, what's in the garment bag?"

"Kaoru had it sent over last night. It's my outfit for my internship today." She went around to the trunk and tried to open it. Will she ever get used to the chauffer doing that for her? He took it from her and put it in the trunk.

"I thought you were going to pick them up at the Host Club after classes."

"I talked to Kaoru and we figured this would be easier. This way I can go straight to the limo and leave right away. Less chance of getting caught up in Club business or pranks, therefore less chance of being late. I'll still change in the car."

Shit. This means I won't get to see her before she leaves. My last chance to talk to her would be lunch.

"I guess that makes more sense." We got into the limo and headed for school. By this time, the students were used to seeing us drive up together. We never touched each other or gave incriminating glances at school. I never helped her out of the limo, and she opened her own door on the opposite side from mine. When we arrive, the twins are there to take her to class. So far we've avoided rumors.

"Why do you have to have such an over-the-top limo? It's bigger than any of the others'." I barely heard her mumble, "Rich Bastard."

"It reflects my station in life as the head of the Ootori Corporation, even if hardly anyone else knows." I wouldn't have thought it would bother her. She's been around our limos for a year.

"I wish I didn't have to ride in it by myself to my internship. I'm a commoner, remember?"

"You're the girlfriend of Ootori Kyoya, the CEO of the Ootori Corporation, remember?"

She signed and took my hand, "Yes, but no one knows that. I feel so out of place here when you are with me. It's going to be hell without you. It's really embarrassing."

I looked at her and actually tried to see her side. I guess it makes sense, but she's going to have to get used to it. She's going to go from my girlfriend, to my fiancé, to my wife, to the mother of my children. All of that entails chauffeurs, limos, and various other servants. I know I can't get her used to it overnight, but, dammit, we've been dating for months now.

"I'm not buying another car just so you can be more comfortable for a drive that happens only two days a week."

"I wasn't asking that. Kyoya, it's me – I would never ask for that!" She pulled away and scooted over until she was against the door. "I can't believe you'd think I'd ask you to buy a car for me to use two days a week. I don't even let you by my printer ink."

Shit. Any other girl at school would have wanted their own car. She's different – I've got to remember that. "I know, Haruhi. I don't know what got into me. You'd never ask for that."

"I was trying to come up with different logistics and I think I'll try taking the garment bag with me, taking the bus, and changing at the law office. Then I'm doing it on my own."

"It's hardly alone if you allow Hikaru and Kaoru to dress you. And, taking the bus will make you late every time." I smiled at her, knowing I'd defeated her idea.

She turned to look out the window, her head being held up by her hand. "I worked through my issues with taking their clothes. They design them specifically for me and it would be a waste if I didn't wear them. Plus, it's something I couldn't do for myself. I'd have to work another job just to get the money for the clothes for this one."

She sighed, and I could tell from her reflection in the window that her gaze was a million miles away. I couldn't see another solution, so she was just going to have to go with mine, like I wanted her to in the first place.

We arrived at school and got out of the car. The twins were there, but she turned to the trunk instead, trying again to open it herself. My chauffeur got there quickly and handed her the bag.

"Haruhi, you're supposed to leave that in there for this afternoon."

"I'm going to put it in my locker, Kyoya. That way it will be available if I come up with another solution."

"Let me carry that for you, Haruhi," Kaoru reached out and took the garment bag. "We need to get to class."

As I stood there, I watched the three of them walk away with Haruhi obviously explaining what was up with the clothes. One of the twins looked back and gave me a smirk. Hikaru, definitely Hikaru.

.

"Where's Haruhi-senpai, Kaoru-senpai?"

"She said she had to meet someone before lunch and took off. She'll be here."

I was surprised when she told Hikaru and me that she wasn't walking to lunch with us today. Surprised, but not concerned. If anything, the last six months have taught me not to pry into her personal life. She can handle herself, or she'd ask for help. She is getting better at that.

"Where are Tamaki-senpai and Renge-senpai?" Satoshi asked.

"They wanted to eat alone so they are in the garden somewhere. They are turning into syrupy sweet lovebirds," Kyoya-senpai observed.

"Yea, nothing like you and Haruhi," Chika mumbled.

"We can hardly make it public when she's a boy, can we?" He turned back to watch the door. He seemed worried about her. She's in the school – what could happen? Does he really need to track her every second?

Just as I was turning back to my lunch, Haruhi walked in with Kasanoda. Oops – I looked over at Kyoya-senpai and he was frowning.

"It's a perfect solution, Ritsu. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, happy to help. I'm just glad I thought of it." Kasanoda went to get his lunch as she sat down next to Kyoya-senpai and pulled out hers.

"Kyoya, Ritsu came up with the perfect solution for getting to my internship." She was smiling.

"I thought we'd settled this this morning. You're riding in my limo and changing in the back." Damn, it was almost like he was talking to a child. Hikaru looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"And I said I wanted to figure out something else. I don't want to arrive at the law office in the longest limo I've ever seen. It doesn't give a good impression."

"It gives the perfect impression. It tells everyone you are someone and they need to respect that."

Shit – that was the wrong thing to say.

"That's the last thing I want. The people I work with need to form their opinions of me based on my performance. I'm already working against Hitachiin designer clothes, I don't need the limo."

She looked over at us and clarified, "I love the clothes you guys. They are perfect, and I'd never be able to dress myself for this job without you. I'm just saying they make an impression that I really want to make with my performance."

"We understand, Haruhi." And we did. She's just too cute to not design for. I glanced over at Kyoya-senpai and he wasn't happy things weren't going his way. He can rule the Ootori Empire, but he doesn't own Haruhi. He needs to remember that.

"What do you think of the plan, Kyoya-senpai?" Kasanoda asked as he sat down across from Haruhi.

"We haven't gotten that far, Ritsu. I was just about to tell him."

"Oh, OK. I just worked everything out with my fellas so we're good on my end."

"Thanks, Ritsu." She turned to Kyoya-senpai, who by now was steaming out of his ears. I still can't believe she's so dense she doesn't see it.

"On internship days, Ritsu's car will pick me up and take me. I won't be late like if I took the bus, and his car has tinted windows and a privacy screen, so I can still change on the way. It's perfect!"

"Kasanoda's car…" It was a deep rumbling that should have warned her what was coming.

"Yes. I've agreed to either cook a meal or bake a treat to thank them." She looked over at Ritsu, "I'll probably go over earlier on Sundays and cook them a homemade breakfast."

"Them…"

"Well, Ritsu and the chauffer, of course."

"Haruhi…"

"It works out fine, Kyoya-senpai. The car can be back to pick me up after host club."

"And you can still pick me up at then end of my workday. Isn't that great, Kyoya?"

.

What the FUCK! Kasanoda? His car? Maybe I should just buy a car for those two days. I could take the money out of my shoe budget and not even miss it. I can't allow this to happen, but I can't start a fight here in the dining hall. How does she manage to paint me into a corner without even knowing what she's doing?

I grit my teeth and attempted to sound civil, "We can try it this week and see how it works." How can I sabotage this?

"Great!" She turned from me to the twins, "Kaoru, can you bring in the garment back on Tuesday and Thursday morning and put it in my locker? I'll just take it out on my way to the car."

"Sure, no problem."

I started eating again, trying to control my temper. If I don't ruin this arrangement, it will become permanent. It is just what she wants. Shit!

Looking around the table, I think the thing that pisses me off the most is that Hikaru and Kasanoda are happy about the logistics for the same reason I'm not. Even Satoshi is looking at me funny. Is he spying for Mori-senpai?

I just have to keep in mind that while she's using his car, Kasanoda won't be in it. And she already goes over there on Sundays, so going a little earlier shouldn't matter. She does spend all day Saturday with me.

The only silver lining is that Haruhi is so clueless about how they feel. She's with me, so it will never occur to her that Kasanoda is trying to take her from me. It will never occur to her to jeopardize our relationship. She'll be completely faithful.

.

xXx

.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I appreciate you taking the time to drive me to work. You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"It's fine, Miss Fujioka. I'm happy to help."

"OK. I'm just going to change now. Can you put up the screen?"

"Sure. When you're done, there is a switch under that armrest that will bring it back down."

I put the screen up and waited. Because of the design, there was no way anyone could see in the back, either from the front or outside. Some heavy deals had been made in this car.

I know she's not right for the Young Lord, but they do make a good couple. They complement each other well. I'd be happy if they could remain good friends.

As the screen came back down, I looked at her new outfit. Damn, those boys knew how to design for her. The fit was perfect. It screamed lawyer without being stuffy and old-fashioned. "You look really nice." OK, probably could have said that better.

"Thanks, Tetsuya. I hope to make a good first impression."

"What are you going to do with your uniform?"

"I'll pack it into the garment bag and take it up with me. They know I'm coming from school, so they will realize I've changed clothes. I didn't want to do it there, because I don't want anyone to see I wear the boy's uniform."

"Make sense. We're almost there."

"When I was here for the interview, I took a look around. There's a newsstand around that corner. Can you drop me off there?"

"Sure. Why couldn't the limo just drop you off there?"

"Kyoya would have never let me do it that way."

We pulled to the curb and she had the door opened faster than I could get out of the car. "Tetsuya never worry about opening the door for me. My hands aren't broken. Thanks for the ride."

She headed around the corner to her internship. I couldn't help but think she truly is a class act.

.

xXx

.

"How was the internship?"

"It's going to be great, Kyoya. I met some fascinating people and got a tour of the office. I'm going to learn a lot."

She was beaming at me. I don't want to be, but it's hard not to be happy for her.

"So, why did I pick you up at that newsstand?"

"I needed to pick up a couple different newspapers for a report on Japanese Politics. I hope you don't mind."

"No, just wondering." She's got the papers and would never spend money on that if she didn't need to. I guess she's not making excuses for the limo to pick her up out of sight of the law office.

"Since you're all dressed up from work, let's go someplace upscale. We can try that new Italian place I wanted to try yesterday."

"Don't you ever get tired of eating such fancy, rich food every night? Don't you ever want something simple?"

"We had simple last night at the café."

"Yes, and you worked through dinner."

Yes, I did. That was the point. "I have less to do tonight. Let's go for Italian."

Just then the car pulled up at the restaurant and Haruhi looked out the window. "I guess we're eating Italian," she sighed.

.

The pasta is very good. I guess it doesn't hurt to go high end sometimes. I do feel guilty – this one meal is our entire food budget for a month! It seems like a waste.

"Tell me about what you did today," Kyoya asked.

"It was what we were expecting. I got a tour and was introduced around. Then they showed me to my desk and explained the filing system and the copier. Copy and file. I'm sure it's where every intern starts." It's no big deal – it was exactly what I was expecting. You have to prove yourself at the bottom before you can move up.

"Sounds boring. You'd be doing a lot more at my firm."

"Yes, but that's not what I want. I don't want a head start because I know you. Look at Hikaru. His father owns the company and he's starting at the bottom."

"And it's a waste of his time, too."

"No. Unproven employees need to start at the bottom, prove themselves there, and earn their way up. And, interns are the definition of unproven. If we don't go that route, our co-workers won't respect us." I reached out and took his hand, hoping to emphasize my point, "Surely you realize that."

"I do. It doesn't have to be that way, though. You'd be respected at my firm, even if you didn't start at the bottom."

"No, I'd be resented." I need to change the subject. We're never going to agree on this. "What's the cosplay for tomorrow?"

.

"Mmmm…Haruhi…" This is why I like the limo. The back is huge, and we have plenty of room for couple time. Her lips are so smooth, and they mold right to mine. Her hair is so soft – I could run my hands through it for hours. I have to remember not to grab. It's hard to remember anything with her breasts pressing against my chest. I can taste the tiramisu she had for dessert. My little glutton.

She moans my name in the dirtiest way I've ever heard from her as she pulls back a little. She's wearing too many damn clothes. Stockings, slip, skirt, shirt, blazer that's buttoned. I can't get my hand under her shirt. I can't get my hands on her skin. She's making me crazy.

The only skin I can get to is on her neck and face. My hands come down from her hair and cradle her cheeks. Maybe she'll let me get to her neck this time. My lips leave hers as I slowly and gently start kissing across her jaw and down her neck. Her shirt buttons all the way to the top with a scarf instead of a neck-tie. Did those fucking twins do this on purpose? I can't even get to the buttons because of the scarf. She lets out another moan as I kiss under her chin. Oh, please…

Shit. The car stopped. Are we at her house already? What the fuck!

.

"Kyoya? We're at my house. You need to let me go." That broke up just in time. Everything about him is so tempting.

"No."

"Yes. I have to study. I'm sure you have work. Neither of us can stay up late."

"Shit."

"Yea." I got out of the limo and his chauffeur handed me my garment and book bags.

"Thanks for dinner." I have him a quick kiss, "And the ride," I said with a smile.

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu how are classes going?"

"Fine, Pop." That can't be why he asked me into his office.

"I've been informed that your car is now being used by Haruhi to take her to her internship."

"Yes. I was going to tell you tonight. She doesn't want a big fuss over her arrival, so she doesn't want to take Ootori's limo. My car works out great. It's more discrete."

"And the fact that she's changing in it isn't part of this?" That's a strange look on his face.

"No. I'm not even in the car. Tetsuya is driving, and the screen is up. She doesn't have an alternative. Everyone at school still thinks she's a boy and everyone at her internship thinks she's a girl. No one at either place can see her dressed the wrong way. It's a big pain in the ass.

"Besides, it made sense for us to help her get there, since it was our attorney that recommended her for the job."

"She's still coming over here on Sundays to study."

"Yes. My grades have gotten so much better with her help."

"They really have. I'm proud of you."

He turned to face me directly and leaned over his desk, "How are you doing with the dates I've been sending you on?"

That's it. He wants to see if I'm still hung up on Haruhi. Of course I am, but he can't see that. "I'm still going on them. I haven't found one that I want to spend time with. They are all kinda boring."

"Keep trying. I have another for you to call." He handed over a dossier and I took a quick peek. Another dull, stuck up brat. "OK, Pops. I'll give her a call."

"Take her someplace nice. Good night, son."

"Night, Pops."

.

xXx

.

Email from Haruhi to Honey:

Honey-senpai:

Things are going well here. Only two days into the new school year and classes are already demanding. I think I might have trouble with physics this year.

I started my internship today. Kaoru designed the perfect suit to start. Very business-like but not old-fashioned. It was a nice brown, and the shirt was a dark read. It even had a scarf to match. Fortunately, they realize now that when I say 'no heels' I mean 'no heels'.

It's starting with filing and copying, as expected. But I'm learning a lot just by listening to them discuss cases while I'm working. This is worth it.

Tamaki-senpai and Renge are getting closer. They ate lunch today in the gardens by themselves. I think they'll be good for each other.

Things with Hikaru are going well. He's a little nervous around me, but that's to be expected. Wednesdays are the only days we'll be in Host Club together, so we'll be doing all our cosplays and themes on Wednesdays.

I'll have to send you pictures of our cosplay tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the surprise, so you'll have to wait.

Thanks for the updates on your travels. I miss you two so much. Is Mori-senpai doing well? I haven't heard from him directly yet.

Talk to you later and I'll send pics tomorrow.

Love,

Haruhi

.

"Takashi?" I had just finished reading the email to him.

"I know."

"I'll tell her your fine."

"Thanks, Mitsukuni."

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday** :

It feels really good to walk to school again. There's something soothing about having the time for my mind to wander and come up with ideas and solutions.

I'm surprised Kyoya agreed to this. Every Wednesday I'll get to school on my own. I don't always get the solitude I crave and this helps.

I hope the bodyguards don't mind. They are good at hiding themselves, but I do pick them out sometimes.

Now, Haruhi, buckle down and think about physics…

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for helping me with this geometry. We have our first quiz this afternoon."

"No problem, Ritsu. I'm glad to help," she reassured him. Maybe I can have her help me with my trig.

"Yea, but you did this a long time ago. It's got to be boring."

"Helping someone learn is never boring. Now pay attention."

Takashi used to help me with my math, but he's not here now. I'm holding my own so far, but the time will come when trig starts confusing me. I heard she beat Kyoya-senpai's final trig grade. I don't think anyone else has ever done that.

.

I really wish we could eat alone. Tamaki and Renge are off again in the gardens, but I can't do that with Haruhi dressed as a boy. I can't even have a whisper of my orientation being in doubt. It would hurt the company.

If this is the way she and Kasanoda study on Sundays, I really don't have to worry. She's a task master and doesn't let him get distracted. I know his father has been setting him up on dates. He's introducing him to the wrong girls. If this is for marriage, she needs to be strong, but able to take orders from him. A yakuza wife isn't meant to be an airhead.

But, if this is just to get him away from Haruhi, he's still getting the wrong girls. Someone a little older, a little more experienced, that can draw him into a physical relationship and get him infatuated. That would work. Do I know anyone?

.

I can't believe I have to dress up today. I'm sure my alien brother loved it, but I think it's stupid. I didn't think the girls would be so superficial. They like be because I'm Mitsukuni's brother, not because I'm me.

Today I bet they ask questions about my character and nothing about my life. I don't know anything about the guy I'm supposed to be. I've never read a romance manga.

.

xXx

.

"Welcome…"

We're all in our places and the number of girls coming in is staggering. My designators know I'm back and are anxious to talk. They've been told Wednesdays are theme days, so they all want to see that.

For once, I'm not dressed as a girl. They gave that to Renge and she's having a blast with it. She's always been over the top with her cosplay.

I read this manga last year with Kirimi. It was weird, but kinda fun. So, I guess when the girls hug me, I'm supposed to turn into a rat by handing them a small stuffed one. My pockets are full of them. Leave it to Tamaki-senpai to think that up.

"Hello, Princess," and here she comes in for a hug. I had to bind my breasts so they wouldn't feel them. I may have done it too tight.

"Haruhi-kun, you're so cute as Yuki."

"Yes, Fruits Basket is a great idea. The reverse harem works great because the Host Club is all guys." ( _Author Note at end_ )

I handed them their rats and offered them a seat and tea.

"I just loved the chapter when Yuki…"

This is going to be a long afternoon.

.

"I'm so glad my darling princesses love the cosplay. Of course, I had to be Ayame. His fashion sense and flamboyancy fit me perfectly. I always saw him as the King of Fruits Basket."

I'm so glad I came up with this idea. The princesses love it and the stuffed zodiac animals are a big hit. Haruhi found some that are nice, but cheap – something call bean babies?

"Oh Tamaki-senpai, you are so handsome in that costume. It looks like something straight out of Ayame's store."

"Thank you, princess. Come over here and give me a hug. I have a surprise for you."

I wish my animal wasn't a snake. Everything else about him is perfect.

.

"Yo, Kasanoda! They are making you play the villain?"

Great, Shinobu-san is here. What the hell does she want?

"Well, I am dangerous."

"You're a teddy bear. You should have been the bunny."

"No way in hell, Shinobu-san." The bunny – is she fucking kidding me?

"Akito doesn't turn into an animal, so what do I get out of having to hug you?"

"Here," I threw it at her, "you don't need to hug me. It's a stuffed circle with all the animals on it." It's sorta dorky, but what else am I going to give them?

"Hey, that's cheating Kasanoda-kun. She didn't hug you." Great, one of the other girls saw that.

"Shinobu-san has a cold, but I'll be happy to give you a hug my dear." Ha – come back from that one Shinobu-san. She looks pissed. Oh well, that was the goal.

.

"Kyoya-senpai, the dragon is perfect for you."

"Yes, with your family in medicine, you make a great doctor."

Well, I wish I could play doctor with Haruhi. Maybe on the way home?

"Thank you, princess. I do feel like the personification of a dragon sometimes, but I find it odd that I turn into a sea-horse." I mean, really, it couldn't be like a Komodo dragon or something? A sea-horse is emasculating.

"True, but I think sea-horses are cute," she simpered at me. These first years are making me crazy. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course. Hugs all around." I could kill Tamaki for this.

"Oh, this sea-horse is so sweet. Did I ever tell you about the time I went scuba diving?...

.

"Hikaru, you costume is so authentic. You are even wearing the beads."

"Well, I wouldn't want to turn into a monster in front of you ladies," I said with a wink.

It's so good to be back here. I missed this so much.

"Kaoru, I'm so happy that we can't turn each other. I would be devastated if I couldn't hug you."

"Oh Hikaru, you can hug me anytime."

As I pull him into a borderline incestuous hug, there are nose bleeds all around.

As this group ended, we stood up and gave hugs all around, passing out cats from me and cows from Kaoru. I guess our characters aren't that bad. At lease I'm not a bunny or a stupid sea-horse.

"Kaoru, I'm so glad you stayed white. I bet your black side is really scary."

I watch as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it, "No princess. It's very adventurous." She coos as he winks at her. "But only Hikaru sees that side."

.

I'm a bunny. A freaking bunny. If this isn't karma, I don't know what is. Mitsukuni and his Usa-chan would have loved this, but because I'm the shortest (except for Haruhi-senpai) I get stuck with the bunny. Why isn't she the bunny? I'd make a great rat.

"Chika-kun, you look so cute in that German hat. Momiji is one of my favorite characters from Fruits Basket. I really want a hug!"

Crap. I could kick Tamaki-senpai across the room for this stupid idea. I stood up, walked over to her, and gave her a quick hug. I'm almost embarrassed to say I shoved the bunny, which looks a lot like my brother's, in her hands and jumped back to sit down.

"Wait, Chika-kun. We all want hugs and bunnies!" Really? I mean, REALLY? I have to give hugs to each group and the random girls that come over in-between? I'm a martial arts master, not a bunny.

"How about a group hug?" I ask.

.

Chika is loathing this. It's so much fun to watch him try to hug the girls without really touching them. The pink stuffed bunnies were a brilliant idea, I'm glad I had it. Makes it even more awkward for him to hand them out.

"Satoshi-kun, your kimono fits so well. I'm sure the twins made it for you."

"Yes, they did. It's comfortable; I wonder if they'll let me take it home." I'm not kidding – it's really comfortable.

"Ladies, your time is up. Come over here and give me a hug!" I threw my arms open and gave every one of them a hug and a dip. I'm having too much fun and it's something that pervert dog would totally do.

I may be the only one besides Tamaki-senpai that actually likes this cosplay.

.

xXx

.

Host Club after hours

"Alright, let's get this meeting over with," Kyoya is practically twitching he's so impatient. Must have a lot of work to do tonight.

"We will be having our weekly meetings every Wednesday after Club. It's the only time we are all here. Questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"First up, what's the theme for next week?"

"Sports."

"Another manga!"

"Vampires!"

"Drag!"

"Beach!"

"King and his royal court!"

"Outer Space!"

"Wizard of Oz!"

"Favorite literary character!"

Kyoya put up his hand and said, "Stop. That's enough. Let's vote."

After deciding the theme and what the costumes would look like, the meeting ended and we all went our separate ways.

"Haruhi, do you want to have dinner?"

"I'm going to have dinner with Jaoru tonight. We're getting to know each other better and the small amount of overlap in our schedules isn't that bad."

We were walking out of the Club room and out to the front gates. Kyoya was surprised when I didn't get into the limo.

"Haruhi? Where are you going?"

"It's Wednesday. I'm walking home."

"I thought that was only to school."

"Nope. Good night Kyoya." I can't even give him a kiss. Keeping this secret definitely has its disadvantages.

.

I distinctly remember that the deal was she would walk to school and I would take her home. She just changed the deal on me. Right at the front gates of Ouran, where I couldn't fight her on it or grab her and toss her into the limo. She will make a great lawyer.

Guess I'm playing doctor with myself tonight.

.

xXx

.

"This dinner is great, Jaoru-san."

"Thanks. I'm celebrating."

I looked over at him and raised a brow, "That's wonderful. Celebrating what?"

"The bar has new owners – some company. They gave us all raises and are planning some fantastic upgrades." His eyes were glowing. It's good to see him happy.

"That really is something to celebrate!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

What did you think about the first cosplay? Totally seemed like something Tamaki would do. I've read and watched Fruits Basket and read some of its fan fiction. I saw a meme with the Host Club dresses as Fruits Basket characters. The best I can tell, an artist named KatKitChan on Deviant Art drew it. If any of you know if I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll fix this credit. In the drawing, Ritsu was one of Tohru's friends. I just couldn't do that to him.

Classes start again. Haruhi is having problems with physics because I did. She might need a tutor.

So, who bought the bar?

.

 **Next Chapter** :

A double date.

The long awaited Gala, including preparations.

And, of course, a surprise or two.

.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ootori's Gala

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Drop a note and let me know how I'm doing.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Bummer

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 11/11/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, smooching, and a little violence.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 5: Ootori Gala**

.

 **Thursday Morning:**

She climbed into the limo and I immediately pulled her into my lap. "I missed you last night," I whispered into her ear, then I kissed her earlobe. I felt her shiver.

"Mmmm, Kyoya. You're so distracting."

"Not as distracting as I wanted to be last night." I started kissing those amazing lips. So plump, pink, and sultry - and she didn't even realize it. This girl could tempt a monk.

"Really?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I was dressed up as that dragon and all I could think about was playing doctor with you."

"Kyoya!" She turned beat red and her breathing became rougher and faster. "I can't believe you said that," and before I knew it, she was off my lap and on the seat next to me.

"Come back here," I reached for her.

She playfully slapped my hands away, "I think you've had enough kissing this morning."

I leaned over and slowly lowered my lips to hers. Right before they made contact, I whispered, "Never."

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Lunch:**

"Haruhi, we need to talk about the Gala on Saturday."

Not again. "Kyoya, can't we forget about that for now. I'll wear a pretty dress and wig, come and dance, then you can take me home." I sighed and stared at him, "Really, what is there to talk about?"

"I want to talk about it!" Kaoru is bouncing in his seat. "We've designed the best gown and it will be perfect. You'll stun all of them." If he could have thrown his arm around me, he would have, but he was across the table.

"It will be great, Haruhi. It's even comfortable," Hikaru reassured me.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah. We even gave it something that every woman wants." He sat there waiting for me to ask. When I didn't he finally said in an awe-inspiring voice, "Pockets!"

"Wow! You'll have to design my next dress!" Renge had been listening. She's way too excited about pockets.

Wait – pockets? "Does this mean I won't have to drag a purse around? I could kiss you guys!"

"Don't tease," Kaoru wagged his eyebrows at me.

I gave him a smirk, "I said I could, not that I would."

"Ah, Haruhi. You're so mean."

"If you are all done with the unnecessary banter, Haruhi, we do need to talk about it."

"Kyoya, I know it's for your corporation. I won't embarrass you. Can we talk about this on our way home from my internship tonight? Please?"

"Sure."

"I want to see my darling friend in her gown!" Tamaki-senpai's head tilted and he was off in his imagination. Weird – he hasn't done that in a while.

Renge smacked his shoulder, "Come back, Tamaki-kun. You're only supposed to think like that about me."

"Sorry, Renge-chan," and he gave her hand a squeeze. He barely leaned in for a kiss before he remembered where they were.

"Tamaki-senpai, you aren't invited to this event, but I'll take a picture and send it to you."

"Thank you, Haruhi. I know you'll look soooo cute."

.

I leaned over to Satoshi and asked, "Are you all ready for Saturday night?"

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good. I'll tell her when I pick her up from her internship."

"I hope she won't be upset."

"She'll see the logic in it. If there is one thing she is, she's sensible."

I hope she'll be sensible. This Gala is sensitive in more ways than one. My father will be there, the BOD for the company, many CEOs of our business partners. It has to be perfect, or all my meticulous planning will be for nothing.

I need her there. She has a purpose and I need her to fulfill it. I had hoped for more time to train her for this type of event, but it's difficult when she can't know I'm 'training' her. I hope Satoshi can handle Saturday.

.

xXx

.

After the final bell, I wished Kaoru and Hikaru good luck at Host Club, grabbed the garment bag from my locker, and practically ran to Kasanoda's car.

I'm looking forward to my internship today. I learned the lay of the land on Tuesday and am ready to jump right in today.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

Today is busy – the profits should be up. The girls are excited to have Hikaru back and the twins doing their brotherly love shtick. Satoshi and Chika are already on their own and gathering their brothers' fans. Hope the girls stay with them as they realize they aren't copies of their brothers.

Tamaki is doing his normal princely act. Even with the rumors about Renge, he still draws the most designees. His over the top complements and mannerisms are too much for me, but the girls seem to like that superficial stuff. It's interesting how they can delude themselves into thinking that each one is the most important to Tamaki. Or are they just that desperate for attention?

Kasanoda continues to pull in an eclectic group of girls. Some are just curious, some want to feel like they are living dangerously, some still think he's gay and loves Haruhi – well, they're half right. It does us good to have a 'bad boy' type; it's something we were missing. I was shocked when his father granted him permission to join. A yakuza heir in a host club? Especially since he'd be around Haruhi more, and his father can't approve of that relationship. I've determined it is his way to break his son out of his shell. He won't do well as a yakuza leader if he's nervous to talk to some people.

I have a group of Haruhi's designees coming in soon for me. She really does attract those that want to discuss something rather than just get flattered. She's even held a tutoring session or two during her appointments. It's much better than covering for Tamaki or the twins.

Haruhi and her internship – still can't believe she did that. Went behind my back and got a do-nothing job at an inferior law firm. My plan is to let her get comfortable in the job and then sabotage it. That will teach her two lessons: anything can be taken away at any time, and my ideas are always better.

The critical part is that she can't know my involvement in the sabotage. Maybe I can work a backdoor to one of the partners. Maybe I could go up to get her right as she's leaving. She'll hate that they know she's attached to an Ootori. Better yet, Tamaki and I could both go. A Suoh and an Ootori would have a greater impact. No, that will never work. No way she believes that I forgot I'm not to come up to the office. Maybe I could have Tamaki and Renge pick her up. Those two idiots wouldn't hesitate to go up to the office. I could give them a nudge that they wouldn't even notice.

I'll wait a few weeks and then make her quit. Perfect.

.

xXx

.

"Today was crazy. I was on my feet running papers this way and that the whole time." I sighed as I leaned back into Kyoya's limo seat. "At least the twins aren't giving me crazy heels."

"Did you at least learn anything today?"

"Yes," I said. I looked him in the eye and explained, "I met some of the Junior and Senior Partners and they met me. I completed the tasks they gave me before their deadlines. Because of that, they remembered my name."

Kyoya reached down and pulled my feet into his lap. He took off my shoes and…

"Oh, Kyoya. That feels so good."

.

As I press my thumb into the soles of her feet, she's moaning. Like, really moaning. Like, I'm getting hard, moaning. Who knew rubbing a girl's feet like this could be this erotic. She's enjoying the massage, but has no idea how it's affecting me. She's way too innocent. Maybe I could talk Renge into loaning her some erotic manga. That could move things along.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Haruhi?" I said in my best sultry voice.

"Mmmm…yes…don't stop." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I didn't realize they were this sore. Your hands are like magic."

Yea, that didn't help my situation. Maybe if I got her to talk about something boring.

I switched feet and said, "Tell me more about your internship today."

She continued, but still had her eyes closed and head tilted back, "They were just settling a big lawsuit and had me running around collecting signatures and making copies. As I was doing all that…Mmmm…right there…As I was doing all that, I was able to read some of the case. It was an eye opener. I still have so much to learn. Mmmm…yes."

I can't take this anymore. "Haruhi, we're almost to your house. You should probably put your shoes back on."

"But that felt so good." I gave her a glare and she capitulated, "Oh, all right. Spoilsport."

.

"Haruhi, I'm so happy you're home." I took my little girl in my arms and swung her around. "That outfit is so sharp. Those twins know what they're doing." Then I saw her shadow, "Ootori, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Fujioka-san," he said and then bowed. It's been months and he hasn't hurt my baby. In fact, she seems happier than ever.

"I'll just go change out of this business suit and then I'll start dinner. You two be nice."

I'm in such a nice mood, maybe I should open up a little. I looked at him and said, "I'll make a deal with you." He tried not to smirk, but I've worked in a bar too long to miss it. "I'll call you Kyoya-kun and you can call me Ranka-san." I held out my hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," and he shook my hand.

"It's been a while and you haven't hurt my Haruhi or pushed her into something she doesn't want to do." I put on my dad face, "But, proving yourself to her father is an ongoing, daily necessity. Please continue to not disappoint me."

"I would never hurt Haruhi. She's important to me."

Haruhi came out of her room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm making a stir-fry. It will come together fast." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

.

"Haruhi, this is delicious."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I'm glad you like it. With all your fancy restaurants and chefs, I'm surprised."

"Sometimes simple is good. It's even better when made by someone who cares about you."

That's a cute blush. It's strange, we've been dating for months and haven't said that we love each other. I know I love her. What else could this feeling be? Wanting her in my bed. Knowing she's mine. Knowing she'll be a perfect wife and mother.

I don't know how she feels about me. Have I gotten her to love me yet? Have I broken through that outer shell?

"Haruhi, tell me about your internship today."

As she told Ranka about her day at that useless, grunt work job, I let my mind wander. I have so much to do before that Gala. A few contracts to finalize, deals to make, and, of course, have another talk with my father. I'm looking forward to that. Putting my boot on his neck and watching him helpless to do anything is more powerful that I thought it would be.

"Dad, why are you in such a good mood?" He was. He'd been beaming and bouncing all night. Reminding me of the old Tamaki.

"I got a huge raise!" He reached over and grabbed her hands, "We have new owners and they gave everyone a raise and are going to remodel. We'll have a bigger stage and an up-to-date bar. The dressing rooms will be redone – they won't look like the old bathroom stalls they are. It's wonderful!"

"That's great, Dad. Jarou said something about that last night, but I wanted you to tell me the news yourself."

He pulled her up into a hug and continued to marvel, "We might have enough to buy a car! Or move to a new apartment. Or get new furniture."

"Or pay off your debts," Haruhi said in a stern voice.

"Well, yes. Those first."

The entire situation sounded strange. "Who are the new owners, Ranka-san?"

"Some company that's been buying bars in and around Tokyo. They seem to have good business sense. Jarou and I went to one they've remodeled and it was fantastic."

.

On my way home, I did as much research as I could. Naito Raifu Company (1) did indeed own about a dozen bars in and around Tokyo. However, Ranka's bar was the first one purchased of that type. The company was a group of investors that remained anonymous. Strange and unnecessary for a hospitality company. Stranger still is that they've only been in operation for four months. They've been moving quickly.

This is unacceptable. I was going to purchase the bar for leverage. If I couldn't make Haruhi fall for me, I was going to use it as plan B. There are other purchases I can make for leverage. Looks like I need to move quickly.

I emailed one of my lawyers to get started purchasing her apartment building. That will work as leverage.

.

xXx

.

 **Emails:**

Dear Honey-senpai:

I got your last message. It's good to hear you are both enjoying yourselves. I've always wanted to go to China. Hope the weather is nice.

I've had two days at my internship…[Haruhi describes internship]

I have wonderful news. Some company bought the bar where my dad works and gave everyone a big raise. The extra money is needed right now. We can pay off dad's debts and then start saving. I'm glad they recognized talent when they saw my dad.

Kyoya has a company gala Saturday night. I'm going in disguise as a girl. I'm sure I won't enjoy myself, but Kyoya has promised good food.

Other than that, things are normal here. Satoshi and Chika are doing well in the host club. They took to it naturally. We all miss you. Please let Mori-senpai know that I miss him too. He's not responding to my emails.

Talk to you soon,

Haruhi

.

Dear Haru-chan:

Thanks for your update. I'm soooo glad that school and the internship are going well.

We are having so much fun learning and demonstrating. This was definitely the right decision.

Tell Ranka-chan congratulations on his raise. I know he deserves it.

Don't worry about the party. Smile and eat cake. The night won't last forever.

Takashi read your email and said he misses you too!

Bye!

Miksukuni

.

"Takashi, Ranka-chan got a big raise from new owners. Isn't that great?"

"Hn."

"Do you think maybe someone bought the bar to hold his job over Haru-chan? Maybe Kyo-chan?"

"We need to monitor that."

"Takashi, if Kyo-chan is holding a gala for his company and his father is still a figurehead, won't he have to be there?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about Haru-chan. She shouldn't have to see him ever again."

"Satoshi has it covered."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday:**

"Haruhi, we must talk about the gala. We've put it off too long."

"OK." I don't want to talk about this. I know it's important, but how much guidance do I need. I'm not an idiot – I won't embarrass him. Is this why he insisted on picking me up 20 minutes early? So we'd have time for this?

"We need to talk about the outward appearance of our relationship." He's looking at me like I'm a deer ready to run. Is what he's about to say so bad?

"What about it? We're dating."

"Yes, but only the Host Club knows that." He took my hand and started to explain, "Because you still pose as a boy in school, I can't be linked to you. Any wisp of a sexual orientation scandal will hurt the company."

"But, why? There's nothing wrong with being gay." Now I was getting upset – what did Kyoya think of my dad?

"Of course there isn't. But to be the CEO of a conservative corporation, I must not have that suspicion. Once I was to prove myself, it wouldn't be a big problem."

"Well, I don't understand, but it wouldn't be the first time I'm baffled by the business world." Then it hit me, "But I'm going in disguise. You wouldn't be linked to me."

"True, but I can't be linked to anyone right now. If we were to go together, all the BOD members and CEOs from our partnering corporations would want to know who you are. Since you are going in disguise, we'd have to make up a person with a complete background and you'd have to be that person. Understand?"

"They'd want to make sure I'm good enough for you?"

"They'd want to make sure me dating you brings merit to the company."

"This whole thing is ridiculous. You rich bastards live in a whole different world that really doesn't make sense." I looked out the window for a minute, letting all this sink in. "So, I'm just supposed to show up and stay away from you? Why am I even going?"

"You're going because I want you there. I want to share this with you, even though we can't be side by side the whole night."

He reached over and pulled me into his lap. "Holding me like this isn't going to make up for any of this, you know." I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned.

"You're adorable," he said and kissed the tip of my nose. I'm sure my face was red. "You are not going alone. I would never do that to you. You'll be going as Satoshi's date."

"What?!" I pulled away and sat across from him on the other seat. "I want an explanation before I let you touch me again."

"My father will be there."

And just like that, my heart took off and my hands got clammy. I started shaking and felt so cold. My eyesight glazed over and I couldn't hear because of the blood pounding in my head. His father? "Your father?" It came out as a whisper.

.

"Haruhi? Haruhi? Look at me!" She was shaking like a leaf and her teeth had started to chatter. I pulled a blanket out of a storage compartment and threw it around her. Moving over to her seat, I pulled her in my arms and started rubbing her back and playing with her hair. I knew she'd react negatively, but I didn't think it'd be this bad.

"Why?" I barely heard her.

"He's still acting as CEO of Ootori Enterprises. He needs to be there as the figurehead." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry. I've already talked to him and told him what would happen if he came near you. If he knows what's good for him, he won't even acknowledge your existence."

"Satoshi?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"He'll be your escort. The Morinozukas are a business partner, so it makes sense he would be there. He'll keep you company and block my father from doing anything. As the younger son, his date will not be under scrutiny, therefore you won't have to answer questions about your identity."

She pulled away from my chest and looked up at me. Those amazing eyes. Those expressive eyes. They were open wide and were scared and were glistening with unshed tears. That mouth. Slightly open in shock. She was truly beautiful. I like her like this, vulnerable, dependent, and helpless, and know that if she follows my lead, I'll protect her forever.

"I'll still dance with you. It will be expected of me to dance with wives and dates of important business associates. It will also be expected for me to talk with Satoshi, so I'll be able to talk to you as well."

"Why am I even going? It doesn't sound like you need me there." Now she sounds desperate, desperate for a way to get out of this.

"I want you there. I want to look across the room and see you. Your presence will calm and center me for all those conversations I'll have to have. I want you there to see what these events are like. If we ever acknowledge our relationship, you'll be there by my side all night. I want you there. I just want you there."

I want you there to remind you how much you need me to protect you. How much you depend on me and how much you'll need me in the future. The more I drive home how I saved you and continue to, the more you'll become dependent on me.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. She gave me a very small smile back.

"You promise your father will leave me alone."

"Yes, you have my word. He's been warned to not even look at you."

She hesitantly put her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "I trust you, Kyoya. You saved me from him before. I know you'll keep me safe from him now." That's what I wanted to hear.

I pulled her away so I could get to her lips. The kiss was soft and tender. I gave her all the reassurance I could through that kiss.

.

xXx

.

"Good Morning, Sensei."

"Good Morning, Class. I've assigned you all to groups of three and will now read them out. These will be your groups for the term long Literature project. The assignments are final."

.

"This is great, Haruhi, Momoka. We'll do the best project."

"Yes, Renge. We are a good group."

"I'm excited to be working with you, Haruhi-kun," I said. This will be perfect. I'll be able to get closer to him. Maybe he'll ask me out. "Let's eat lunch together today and get started planning."

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch:**

"Why couldn't we be in Haruhi's group, Kaoru?"

"I'm sure Sensei had her reasons. We already bug Haruhi all through class. Maybe she thought she could use a break."

I'm relieved there isn't a boy in her group. I won't have to worry about them studying together. It will be interesting to see if their group surpasses my group's grade from last year. Haruhi is putting the pressure on. Despite what my father thinks, I can't get a perfect grade every time. I am human – even if I'll never admit it.

.

"We need to come up with a study schedule for this project," Momoka said, her pen ready to record any ideas.

"Because of the internship and Host Club, the only day I'm not doing something right after classes is Monday. Any other day and we'll have to wait until after dinner." I hope they understand about my schedule. "Is that going to be OK?"

"Sure, Haruhi-kun. We can leave after Host Club and go to one of our mansions for dinner and then work on our project."

"That's a great idea, Renge." Momoka turned to me, "We can even pick you up from your internship if we want to work on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Now to get down to business. "We need to figure out a topic and do an outline, then we'll know how we need to divide up the tasks…"

.

"Kyoya…I want to eat with Renge-chan."

"Tamaki, I don't have time for this. You do realize I'm running an empire, don't you?"

"Kyoya, you could do that in your sleep. How hard can it be?"

Is he fucking kidding? How is he ever going to run the Suoh businesses?

"I need you to concentrate on my problem. With this project, I'm going to start losing time with my girlfriend."

"Calm down. You do realize that Haruhi is in that group too. I'll be losing time with my girlfriend as well. You don't see me whining about it."

"Yea, but…"

"But nothing. This will give you time to focus on your own studies. Your grades slipped last year because you started dating her. Don't let that happen again."

"OK." He turned back and stared at the girls.

.

xXx

.

 **After classes:**

I don't want to be here, stuck in the library. Stupid literature project. And Kaoru and I get stuck with our Class President Soga Kazukiyo. He's a dork.

"Hikaru, what are your ideas for the project?"

"I don't care. I just know I don't want to use any books in English. My English isn't that great." It totally sucks. "What about French? I'm fluent."

"We could do that. I have a basic understanding and this will help with my French class."

"Great. Now we just have to figure out the topic."

"Should we wait for Kaoru?"

"Nah, he'll agree with me." I wish I was in the Host Club right now.

.

xXx

.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you all joined me today. Please have some tea and cake." Haruhi poured tea and handed it around. "What would you like to talk about today?"

"Thank you for the tea, Haruhi-kun."

"Yes, thank you." I could tell the first-year was nervous, but she took a deep breath and asked us, "What do you think of the elections in Germany? What do they mean to us?" (2)

"I do so love hosting you princesses with Haruhi. You have such interesting conversations." I paused while I slipped on my Ootori CEO business persona. "I think it will affect our economy…"

.

Kyoya-senpai is in his element. Must be nice to talk about business rather than my alien brother's addition to cake. They keep trying to make me eat some. I hate sweets.

"No, thank you. I'm not a big fan of sweets."

"Oh, I just assumed you'd like them like Honey-senpai did." She tilted her head and looked at me curiously, "Well, Chika-kun, what do you like?"

At last, someone interested in me as my own person. "I'm captain of the Karate Team – it's my biggest interest in life. As for food…"

.

These chicks think they are living dangerously by designating me. It's not like I'm going to bring them home to a 'business' meeting. Haruhi doesn't even know what we do – it's best that way.

"Kasanoda-senpai, is your father training you to inherit?"

Stupid question. "Yes, he is. I've had a business role in our syndicate since I can remember. As I get more experience, I've been trusted with more critical tasks. It's run like any other business."

"Well, what do you do for fun? Your life can't be all business and school."

"I do have hobbies. I like to dirt bike on some of our family's land outside of Tokyo. I'm also a force to be reckoned with in first person shooter video games and pool. As my English gets better I've been watching more American TV. Some of my favorite shows are…"

.

"Oh, princess, I've been longing to see your beautiful eyes all day. You are the sunshine that chases the clouds."

"Tamaki-senpai, you are so romantic."

"My day would not be complete without you. Thank you for gracing me with your presence." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Would you like tea, princess?"

.

Hikaru has only been back a week and I'm missing him like crazy. Before he came back, I always hosted with someone, either Kasanoda or Haruhi or rarely Kyoya-senpai. Now, the three days a week he's not here, I host by myself. It's so weird to not be a part of a pair.

"Kaoru-kun, how are you enjoying being a second-year?"

I smiled my best host smile, "The classes are harder, as expected, but I have all my friends and my brother in my classes. That makes the transition easier."

"I'm glad Hikaru is back. I know you missed him terribly." She leaned closer and lowered her voice, "But I'm also glad that there are days you host by yourself. I got to know you last year as Kaoru and not as part of the twins. If he were back all the time, I'd miss you."

"Naoko-chan," I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I can't express how happy that makes me. I have definitely enjoyed being known as Kaoru and not as 'the one that isn't Hikaru'."

She smiled sweetly at me and squeezed my hand again.

.

"Here's your tea, ladies. I hope your week has gone well."

Looking around, the only host with more girls than me is Tamaki-senpai. Takashi didn't make this sound as fun as it actually is. Must be because he's so quiet around non-family. I'm having a blast with these girls.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun. You are so thoughtful. My first week of classes has gone well."

"Mine too."

"I was assigned a huge literature project. It won't be that bad; my group contains productive students."

"What about your first week? How does it feel to be in high school?"

"It hasn't been that hard of a transition. Those of you in my class have been very helpful as we've learned the ropes together." I smiled and grabbed a cookie, "Plus, having my best friend, Chika, in my classes is always great."

"Well, I'm very happy you decided to join after your brother graduated. You make the Host Club complete."

Yup, definitely having fun as a Host.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Evening:**

"Where are we going for dinner, Tamaki-kun?"

"I don't know." He turned to me, "Kyoya, do we have reservations somewhere?"

"No. This double date for dinner was unexpected. We just decided 5 minutes ago." I pushed up my glasses in frustration. I wanted to have alone time with Haruhi tonight. Tomorrow will be stressful, and I wanted her to myself now. She's still a little jumpy.

"Kyoya, we could try that restaurant I was talking about last week."

"The diner?" The fucking diner? Why won't she leave that alone? Ootori's don't eat in diners.

"Diner? Is that a commoner place?" Great, now the idiot will want to go. I'm sure she did that on purpose.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai. It has all types of western food. You can sit at the counter or at a table. You can get breakfast for dinner or dinner for breakfast. It's different from a typical Japanese restaurant." That did it. She just made it sound like the ultimate commoner experience.

"Tamaki-kun, it sounds perfect."

Shit. I gave orders to the driver and we were on our way.

.

Kyoya-senpai is on his phone again. I don't know how Haruhi-kun puts up with it. Tamaki-kun never does that to me.

I leaned over to Haruhi-kun and whispered, "Is Kyoya-senpai always on the phone like this? I've seen him on it a lot, but he's been that way the whole dinner."

"He has a lot on his hands, especially with the gala tomorrow night. I'm used to it," she whispered back.

Meanwhile, Tamaki-kun was sitting opposite me making crazy comments about the menu and the décor. I was surprised when he ordered eggs and pancakes. He told me he wanted to do what the commoners do. Not all of them, Haruhi-kun ordered a hamburger and fries.

I had no idea what a 'chicken-fried steak' was, but I gave it a try on the waiter's recommendation (3). Strange…I've never had fried chicken or any steak that resembled this meat, but it wasn't that bad. Just heavy. If we come back, I'll be trying something else.

.

If she was just a little less understanding she might realize that I'm working more often when we do something that I don't want to do. I want her to realize that when we do something I'm against, I almost ignore her. When we do things my way, I give her my undivided attention. It's just more training, but, so far, it's been wasted on her.

Frustrating. I don't have that much time left. I want to be married the day after graduation, even if she still has her third-year to go. I need an heir and I want her to give him to me.

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

I need to get these chores done. Was hoping to get to them last night, but that double date for dinner messed that up.

Jarou's sleeping, but I need to get the laundry that's in there. I don't have time to wait for him to wake up. Maybe if I tiptoe…

"Haruhi – what the hell are you doing?!"

Nuts. Not quiet enough. He's such a light sleeper.

"Sorry, Jarou. I needed to do the laundry sooner today, because of my plans for this afternoon and evening."

"Whatever. Take it and get out. I'm sleeping."

As I walked out, I heard him mumble, "Idiot." He is grumpy when he wakes up, but it's also his default. I'm doing his darn laundry, he could be a little appreciative.

I just keep saying to myself, 'It's for Dad…It's for Dad…'

.

 **Saturday Afternoon:**

I was in the shower when I heard the knock on the door.

"Haruhi…two of your friends are here. I stuck them in the living room."

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

I wrapped myself in a big robe and peeked around the corner. Hikaru and Kaoru. I knew Kaoru was coming over, but didn't think Hikaru would be. This will be interesting.

Kaoru saw me, "Haruhi, get into a shirt that buttons and shorts. We'll do the hair and makeup before you get into the dress." He looked at my legs, but they were covered by the robe. "Did you shave?"

"Kaoru, that's nosy, but no. You interrupted my shower. I'll go finish and get dressed. You two be good."

.

"Are you sure you should be here, Hikaru?"

"Not entirely, but I wanted to try. How will I know if I'm getting better if I never move forward?"

"I just don't want you to try too hard and push yourself over a line."

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll leave before that happens."

He's trying so hard to be his old self. Bringing him along was against my instincts, but he begged. It's impossible to say no when my twin begs. It's worse than the Boss's puppy eyes.

.

"We're going to use extensions instead of a wig. It will feel more natural," I explained as Kaoru started putting them in. Our agreement is for me to not touch Haruhi, or he wouldn't let me come with him.

"How am I going to get them out? I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"I talked to your dad. He'll take them out either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"OK."

We had decided to go long and wavy. The extensions went to her waist with the curls. Leaving it down will complement the dress.

"How does that look, Haruhi?"

"It's long and heavy."

"Yes, but how does it look?"

She sighed, "I actually like it, Hikaru. It's natural and I've never really liked the fancy updos you have put me in before."

"Good. The long hair will work great with the neckline of the dress. Trust us."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," we both said together.

.

"Hold still. I'm going to poke you in the eye if you don't stop rolling them."

"Kaoru, how long is this going to take. My face feels funny."

"We're still doing the mask and facial. It won't feel weird for long."

.

"What do you think?" I asked as I handed her a mirror.

"Looks great. Light and barely noticeable. Natural like the hair."

"Good. It will work with the dress as well."

"You keep talking about the dress…when am I going to see it?"

"We still have an hour before Satoshi comes to get you. We don't want it to wrinkle and you don't want to stand for an hour." Hikaru held up her shoes, "You should practice walking in these. They're higher than you're used to."

Haruhi's eyes went wide and a look of apprehension crossed her face. "Those are stilts. I can't walk in those."

"Yes, you can. We can't put you in flats if you are going to be with Satoshi all night. He's too tall. Give them a spin."

.

"Here's the dress. Go put it on and be careful of the hair."

I put it on and looked into my dad's full length mirror. Wow. It's perfect. I look nothing like myself.

It was a deep purple, strapless dress. The guys must have done something special to the bust because it's not falling down. It also hugs my waist tight; that is helping it not slip down too. It comes down almost to the floor. Just enough so I don't trip on it. Just the right length for the shoes. Darn, I was hoping to switch them when they weren't looking.

There are slits on the sides with black silk overlaid with purple lace in them. That's where the pockets are hidden. Very nice. No purse tonight!

.

"Haruhi-senpai, you look amazing." Boy did she ever. I need to remind myself she's Kyoya-senpai's girlfriend, and I'm doing this for her safety.

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun." She did a little spin and the skirt poofed out. The dress was perfect on her, showing her cleavage. I didn't even know she had any. Must be a trick of the dress.

"You look handsome yourself," she said.

I had to pull my eyes off the dress and look up to her face, "The twins designed this tux for me. Said we should both be dressed by the same designer if we're a couple." She blushed at that. Her face is so pretty framed by her hair like that.

"If we are to be a couple at this event, you need to call me Yuki-chan. I can't use my own name and you can't use senpai."

"OK, Yuki-chan," I winked at her. "Shall we go?"

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Evening:**

The Gala was beautiful. Held in the largest Ootori Hotel ballroom, it was decorated with rare art, exotic flowers, and antique furniture. Do these rich bastards realize how much money they spend on decorations? The art and the antiques will at least be here tomorrow, but the flowers? What a waste. I wonder what they do with them after. Throw them away?

Satoshi and I came in a door that didn't have the receiving line. He told me we were skipping that because Kyoya's father was in it. Glad they thought of that. I would have turned and bolted if I had to shake his hand.

Satoshi expertly guided me to the food, we filled our plates, and sat at a table. We were practically ignored. Only his family came to greet us.

"That is a beautiful dress. It suits you expertly."

"Thank you Mrs. Morinozuka. The twins designed it for me." It finally dawned on me that they didn't know what to call me. It would be bad if my escort's parents didn't know my name. I lowered my voice and said, "For tonight I'm Yuki-chan."

"Satoshi, take good care of Yuki-chan. We'll see you later," and with that his father escorted his mother over to another group.

"That will probably be all we speak with them tonight. This is basically a huge business meeting, so they will be involved with discussions and deals all night."

"It's fancy for a business meeting. Couldn't they just have a reception at one of the offices?" I asked.

He stared at me in disbelief, "Yes…they could, but it doesn't present the Ootori Corporation in the best light. They are one of the premier conglomerates in the country and the Ootori's themselves are one of highest ranking families in the country. They must do everything to the extreme to maintain their standing to their business partners and the media."

I just kept from rolling my eyes, "I'll never get it. My mother always told me simple is best, and I agree. Why try to impress with money? True respect and acknowledgement comes from deeds not things."

"An interesting thought, in its own way."

There's no mistaking that voice. I turned and looked up into Kyoya's eyes. They were wrinkled at the corners. This stupid thing just started and he's already stressed. He's been working himself too hard.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'd like you to meet my date for the evening, Yuki-chan." Thank goodness Satoshi remembered his manners. I was about to jump into a discussion.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan." He gave me a Host smile and kissed the back of my hand. I hate this hiding more than the hiding I do at school. At least there I understand why I'm doing it.

"Nice to meet you too, Ootori-san."

"Please call me Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you too, Kyoya-san."

He turned back to Satoshi-kun and asked, "Where did you meet this lovely lady?"

Satoshi-kun couldn't keep the smirk off his face, but it was a small one, "She's the daughter of a business associate. My brother introduced us."

The best lie has truth in it.

They guys continued to talk, discussing security, business, and stuff I didn't understand.

Kyoya says he wants me here to help him through the night. From everything I can see, he doesn't need me. Maybe Satoshi and I can leave early. So far, I haven't even seen his father and I'd like to keep it that way.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when Kyoya says, "It was nice talking to you Yuki-chan. I hope we meet again."

Then he just walked away and right up to the next group.

"Would you like to dance, Yuki-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"That would be nice, Satoshi-kun."

.

I tried to keep us separate from others, but it just wasn't going to happen in this environment. Morinozuka business partners kept coming up and introducing themselves. Surprising since I'm the younger son, but Takashi isn't here.

I'd introduce Haruhi-senpai, talk for a few minutes, then excuse us to dance before they could ask her. Because of this, we danced much more than I thought we would.

She's great on the dance floor. The Host Club must have pounded the steps into her until she got it right. She does try to lead sometimes, but I know how to take over. I'm actually having fun. I'm protecting something delicate and keeping a secret. So much better than discussing business the whole night, which is what I was expecting.

"Yuki-chan, I need to use the restroom. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Of course, Satoshi-kun. I'll wait for you here."

.

"Hello, Haruhi. I'm glad to see you again. Maybe we can finish what we started."

I had walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. I drew great pleasure from her startled look as she spun around. The fear in her eyes was magnificent. Filthy little commoner.

"Mr…Mr. Ootori," she gasped. I'm surprised she got that out. Such a timid, soft voice. I see why my son likes her.

"I've been trying to talk to you all night, but your date is very protective." I reached out and took her hand, "Dance with me," I ordered.

"No."

"How dare you say no to me you disgusting commoner. You have no idea how I can still ruin your life. Kyoya can't watch me every second and I don't have to get near you to hurt you." I pulled her hand and ordered, "Now, dance with me."

I could feel her body shaking through her hand. Her breathing had become ragged and shallow. Delicious.

Her panicked eyes flew around the room. How did her eyes get so big? She looks like a raccoon dog.

They settled on something behind me and her shoulders sagged in relief. I turned to find the younger Morinozuka gripping my upper arm. "You need to back away right now Ootori."

What the fuck! He just called me by my last name with no respect. "You need to be more careful who you threaten Morinozuka. You are here at an Ootori gathering and I'm the CEO."

"You need to back away before everyone becomes suspicious of your actions."

He's right, dammit. I took a step back and released the commoner.

.

"Haruhi, come with me," Satoshi whispered in my ear as he put his arm around my waist and guided me out of the ballroom.

"Let's go out to the gardens and calm down. I've got you. You're safe now." The night air hit my face and the tears started. That bastard. He's still threatening me.

Satoshi lead me to a secluded bench and pulled me down to sit. "Why? Why? Why is he still doing this? All I did was do well in my studies. That's it! I don't understand."

I couldn't stop the tears. Satoshi wrapped his arm around my shoulders and handed me his handkerchief.

.

Where's Haruhi? She was right over there a minute ago. I don't see Satoshi either. Did he escort her to the restroom? Did they leave without telling me? Where is she? I don't like this panicked feeling.

Just then a guard approached me. "Sir, Morinozuka-san and the girl went to the gardens. Your father had been speaking with her."

WHAT? "You were supposed to prevent that. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you!" I looked over and saw my father giving me a huge shit-eating grin. "Never mind, we'll talk about that later. Right now I want my father escorted to a private room and held there for me. Do it discreetly."

I turned and walked out to the gardens as unnoticed as I could. I didn't want anyone following me. I pulled out my phone and pretended to have a conversation, indicating I wanted privacy.

"Shh…Haruhi, it will be OK. Kyoya-senpai and I will never allow anything to happen to you."

I walked towards the sound of tears and Satoshi's voice. As soon as he saw me, Satoshi stood up and gave me his seat.

"Haruhi? Haruhi? Are you hurt?"

She couldn't talk; she just shook her head. I pulled her into my lap and tucked her head under my chin.

"I'm going to stand guard so no one bothers you," Satoshi said and disappeared. Good. I need to do this alone. I don't want her to start depending on him for anything.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back trying to get her to calm down. Once Satoshi left she completely broke. Her sobs hurt to listen to. She cried like a small child would after a big fright. I held her and rocked her, waiting for her to calm down.

Once her sobs turned to sniffles, I had to ask what happened. I needed to know before I confronted my father. "Haruhi? What did he say to you? What did he do to you?"

Through sniffles and coughs, with a raspy voice, Haruhi told me what happened. That bastard actually touched her. He wasn't even supposed to look at her. And the threats…he would pay for those. The nightmares will come back and she'll close in on herself again. I could kill him for that alone.

"I'm going to have Satoshi escort you home and stay with you until I get there." She looked up at me, an argument forming on her face. "I won't be long and we need to get you out of here. Satoshi is a martial arts master and won't let anything hurt you."

"Kyoya…"

"Haruhi, I insist. I must deal with my father without distractions. I need to know you are safe before I confront him."

She nodded and I called Satoshi back.

.

Just what does that useless third son think he's going to do to me? He needs that commoner out of his life. If he ever actually intends to make his ownership public, he can't be tied down by that worthless girl.

And her – just where does she get off telling me 'no'. I'll have her blackballed throughout the country. No one will ever offer her a job, not even mopping floors. She'll learn the consequences of meddling with the elite.

BANG! The door flies open and Kyoya strides across the room towards me. Is he supposed to be intimidating? Please…

SMACK!

"Never disobey my orders again."

He spins on his heel and heads to the door. "Hold him here," he orders as he walks out of the room.

He backhanded me. That ungrateful, spoiled asshole backhanded me. Just like I did to him. How dare he! Now I'm on the floor and can feel blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

Does he have any idea of what he just started?

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

(1) Nightlife – as per the internet. If it's wrong let me know.

(2) Think of this in general. I'm not going to get into a real political discussion. This is neither the time nor the place.

(3) Chicken fried steak is a not so good cut of beef, dipped in batter and then fried. Once plated, it usually comes with mashed potatoes (and maybe other veggies) and then covered in gravy. I believe it's most prevalent in South and Midwest America. Depending on who's cooking it, it can be downright disgusting (school cafeterias) to pretty good (cooked by someone's grandmother or a chef that knows southern food).

.

Yoshio is back and terrifying Haruhi again. What's Kyoya going to do? Yoshio won't be as prominent in this story. I need him to move a couple things along.

So, would you say Kyoya is actually in love with Haruhi? As much as he's able to love? You'll have to wait and see where this is going. I have very specific plans for the couple.

How about Hikaru? He's better but will he slip?

Who do you think bought the bar? Will be a while before I reveal that.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Ramification from the Gala. How does Kyoya punish Yoshio? Kasanoda gets protective. Renge shows she reads too much manga (did anyone have a doubt?). A look into what everyone is thinking. And another purchase.

.


	6. Chapter 6 - Punishment

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 11/17/18**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 6: Punishment**

.

xXx

.

Saturday after the gala:

"Haruhi-senpai? We're at your apartment. Come on, I'll escort you up."

She hadn't moved the whole ride home. Just sat there with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet and tried to be silent comfort. I'm pretty good with girls, but I haven't had to deal with this before. Usually they're upset because I was an idiot.

She wasn't moving so I reached in and took her wrist. Her head snapped up to look at me. I was afraid of that – she's still crying.

"We're at your apartment," I tried again, pulling slightly on her wrist.

She climbed out of the limo and started up the stairs. Her feet dragged, her head looked down, and she still hadn't said a thing. It's like she's sleepwalking.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. So she tried the knob again, and, big surprise, it was still locked. She's really out of it.

"Where is your key?"

"Key?"

"For the door. Is it in your pocket?" She had made a big deal about the pockets earlier. Didn't realize carrying a purse was such a hassle.

She reached in and pulled out everything in her pocket – Chapstick, a key, and a new tampon. I really didn't need to know that. I took the key and opened the door. She didn't walk inside so I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her into the apartment and to the couch.

"Would you like some tea, Haruhi-senpai?" I don't know where it is, but it can't be that hard to find. The kitchen is smaller than my bathroom.

She shook her head. After a few minutes she leaned back on the couch and nodded off. Probably for the best. Her father was working late, and wouldn't be home until six am. I wonder how long it will be until Kyoya-senpai gets here.

I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat with her on the couch. What a fucked-up night.

.

xXx

.

That…man is unbelievable. I warned him, many times. Now he's going to experience a punishment. One that will hurt, one that will sting his pride, one that he won't forget. This shit will never happen again.

I told Haruhi that I would protect her and then this happens. Will she be mad? Will she want to break up? I doubt that. She still needs me if my father is threatening her again. No one else can really protect her from him. I just fucked-up tonight. Can I blame it on Satoshi or the bodyguards?

The guard outside the room was waiting for orders. "Take him home but wait for the bruise on his face to show. Go through the gala to the front entrance. Don't make it look like he's being thrown out. I want the media to get a picture of his face. If anyone asks about his injury, the official story is he walked into a door. If he tries to tell a different one, shut him up."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Double the guard at his mansion with all new guards and perform another sweep. Make it the most intense ever done. Grab any business and personal papers. I want all the electronics confiscated again. All of them, I don't care who they belong to. My father, brothers, and all the staff, including the guards that are currently assigned. Find any burners and take them. And don't forget all the vehicles, even staffs'."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Take all the electronics back to the office and have them screened. Then bug them or change the bugs if we've processed it before but wait for my orders to return them. Put any papers in the secure safe for me."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"I want both a summary and complete report by noon tomorrow, including documentation of any conversations that are pertinent – text, email, anything."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

I turned on my heel and went into the restroom. I can't go back into the gala this angry.

 _Text conversation_

 _Kyoya: I need to stay longer here for appearances. Is Haruhi OK?_

 _Satoshi: She fell asleep on the couch. I can text you when she wakes up._

 _Kyoya: Thank you. Let me know._

After splashing water on my face, I returned to the ballroom. Fortunately, it was already late in the evening. I spoke to several partners and danced with a couple more wives. Then I was on my way to Haruhi's.

.

xXx

.

Using my key, I found Satoshi just inside the door, ready to attack.

"Kyoya-senpai," he said and then backed away.

"Thank you for your help tonight, Satoshi. Both Haruhi and I appreciate your protection."

"It was no problem, Kyoya-senpai. Until the end, I was having more fun than I was expecting if I'd gone alone."

I saw him acknowledge the guards outside as he left and shut the door. Now I could do damage control on Haruhi. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I just had to wait for her to wake up.

.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Kyoya. His eyes strong and his arms around me, protecting me. Then I remembered…

I shot straight up and looked around the apartment. "Kyoya? Is he here?"

He pulled me to his lap. "No, Haruhi. He's at home under guard. He'll never harm you again."

"That's what you said yesterday." That came out really angry.

His eyes softened as he said, "I know and I'm so sorry. I thought I had everything covered. Clearly, I didn't. That won't happen again."

"He scares me so much," I whispered. I sound pathetic.

"I know. He won't do it again." His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head. If I could stay like this forever, I'd know I'm safe.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just to get out of this dress."

"We never did get our dance. Can we have it before you change?"

"Yes." I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to feel the comfort of his arms around me. I needed reassurance.

He turned on the radio and found a romantic station. Soon we were dancing close, my arms around his waist, his around my shoulders, my head on his chest, his chin on my head. No one could hurt me here.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday:**

 _Text Conversation:_

 _Haruhi: Can you send a car for me? I can't take the train today._

 _Kasanoda: What's wrong? What happened?_

 _Haruhi: I'll tell you when I get there._

 _Kasanoda: I'm on my way._

 _Haruhi: You don't need to come. I just need a car._

 _Kasanoda: There is no way I'm not coming when there is something wrong. I'm on my way._

.

"Thank you for picking me up, Ritsu."

"You going to tell me why?"

"It's safer this way." Safer? What the hell does that mean?

"Safer?"

I could see her eyes sparkle with tears. Fuck – did Kyoya-senpai make her cry?!

I guess she could tell how angry I was getting. She reached out and took my hands and I chilled a little. I watched her take a deep breath and then she started, "Last night at Kyoya's gala…"

By the time she finished we were pulling up to the Compound. "Well, you're safe here. Come in and we'll get breakfast."

"I want to cook like we planned. It will help."

Tetsuya and I watched as she made awesome omelets for both of us. Fresh fruit and small pancakes on the side. Just what two hungry men need. A western breakfast is a change.

As we gobbled ours up like we hadn't eaten in days, she barely poked at her food. "Hey! Where's my glutton?"

"Sorry, I'm just not hungry." She got up and took her plate away. She'd only eaten two tiny bites of her pancake. She hadn't even made herself an omelet.

As she started to clean up the kitchen, I told her, "You don't have to clean up. I thought this deal was you'd cook us breakfast?"

"Yes, and in my house cleaning up is part of cooking." She looked over at me with pleading eyes, "Please let me do this."

I smiled at her, "OK."

.

Studying that morning was a real drag. We spent the entire morning speaking in English. Haruhi helped me with my math and she looked like she was having quite a struggle with her physics.

Breaking for lunch, I suggested noodles, like always.

"Is it safe?"

I put my arm around her and chuckled, "Haruhi, there are at least 10 of my fellas there – armed. I could grab my gun too, if you want. I already have brass knuckles in my pocket. I always carry those. Nothing is going to happen to you at a yakuza establishment. No one is that stupid."

"That's what Kyoya said about the gala last night."

"The place was closed to everyone else and all the guards were armed, including him? No, his security wasn't the same because it was an open environment. Nobody is going to touch you when I'm with you."

"OK. Thanks, Ritsu."

"No problem."

.

The noodles were as wonderful as always. I don't know why I can't seem to duplicate this spice blend. There must be something very weird in here and I can't pick it out individually.

"What do you think his father meant when he said he could still ruin you?"

I really don't want to talk about this, but with Ritsu it isn't emotional like with Kyoya. "I don't know. What could he do?"

"He could get you kicked out of school, or blackballed from universities, or hurt you financially, or do something to your internship, or get someone else to hurt you physically, or get to your father somehow, or burn your apartment down with you in it, or plant false evidence and get you arrested, or just make you disappear."

"If you are trying to terrify me, it's working." He reached over and grabbed my hands. "He could really do all that?" it came out as a whisper. All those things. Some he threatened me with before. He's not supposed to be able to, now that he's not in power. Kyoya's supposed to have neutralized him.

"Yes, but some are much harder than others. I'm sure Kyoya-senpai is having him watched and monitoring his communications. After this he'll probably crawl even more up his dad's ass." I had to smile a little at that one.

"And if something really hits the fan, Kyoya-senpai can have his father arrested, he sure has enough evidence, and make his ownership and position known."

"He doesn't want that known yet. He thinks he's too young."

"It will seem that way, but I feel sorry for anyone who thinks they can take advantage of him." He reached up and brushed some hair out of my face, "He'd go public for you."

I put my hand on his and said, "Thanks, Ritsu."

.

We both pulled our hands back and continued to eat.

When the guard on the door came up to whisper in my ear, I could see her tense up. "There is an Ootori car parked down the street, watching the restaurant."

Shit. Is it his father? I pulled my phone out and sent Kyoya-senpai a text.

 _Kasanoda: Are you having Haruhi followed?_

 _Kyoya: You made the extra car?_

 _Kasanoda: Duh_

 _Kyoya: It's just until I reinforce security around my father_

 _Kasanoda: She's safe with me. Probably safer than with you._

 _Kyoya: No, she's not._

 _Kyoya: I just want to be sure_

 _Kasanoda: do you have any idea the yakuza presence in here?_

 _Kyoya: 7 guards, all armed._

 _Kasanoda: Your number is low, senpai. Guess you don't know everything._

 _Kyoya: I meant permanent guards, not the increased presence with you there_

 _Kasanoda: Still low. See you tomorrow_

"What's wrong?" Haruhi's face had drained of color and her eyes were wide.

"There's an Ootori car down the street watching us. I wanted to confirm it was Kyoya-senpai's doing. Don't worry, it was."

"Those are the body-guards he has following me. Such a nuisance."

"Nope, they are across the street. We already knew about those. Kyoya-senpai sent extra security until he does a security sweep and increases the guard on his father. Nothing to worry about. It's just a precaution."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. The only thing that's happened is his father approached you. There's no evidence that he's done anything else. It's just a precaution."

She nodded and went back to eating. It's good to see my glutton back. He probably has a shit-ton of guys doing the sweep now. It better include Haruhi's apartment. I think this might just be a warning shot.

.

xXx

.

"Now, what am I going to do to you?"

My father just sat there in the chair in front of his desk. I, of course, was sitting at the desk. There was a guard at the door, but mostly just for show.

"I seem to remember ordering you not to come near Haruhi last night. I believe whispering in her ear and taking her hand violated that."

He continued to just sit there. Oh, how I want to smack that smirk off his face. That would be a good fantasy for tonight.

"If you have nothing to say for yourself, I will consider you guilty and give you the punishment you deserve."

And still he just sat there, smirking.

"Have you seen the papers? They are not flattering. Pictures of you before and after your 'injury', explained away as you walking into a door. Confirmed by a reporter who overheard two guards laughing about it. Gossip is that you were drunk."

Still sitting, still smirking.

"I will pick a slow news day this week and release Akito's grades. There will be unflattering quotes from his professors and deep background saying he is not living up to the Ootori name. Something about his father not being able to control him."

Hasn't moved once.

"I do have good news for you, father." I paused hoping for a reaction. None. "I have hired you a new personal assistant. His predecessor has been let go. Even with mother gone, it is still not acceptable to be linked to your young, female assistant. I'm sure you'll find Shimomura Genzo competent. You'll meet him after this meeting and he will be your shadow from now on."

Still not one fucking reaction. I can't let him know that it bothers me.

"Your next violation will be harsh and permanent. Do not doubt my resolve."

"I don't doubt your resolve. I doubt your capability. Sooner or later this will blow up in your face. I will be there to see it and laugh."

"You will be there, but I will be laughing. Laughing as your arrogance causes it to blow up in your face. The entire country will laugh."

I stood and left the room, sending in Shimomura to meet his new charge.

.

I will make him pay for every 'order' and every 'punishment' he doles out. He learned at my knee, but I didn't teach him everything.

Threatening that filthy commoner is just the beginning.

.

xXx

.

The room was dead silent as I read the security report. I was right to fire that personal assistant. I'm also going to fire some of the staff. There are indications they are actually taking his side. Don't understand that – he's been a total ass to them for my whole life.

Things that were missed…There are things here that both security and I missed. The gaps need to be filled right away.

"These are the only communications that were pertinent?"

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Starting today, I want a daily record of every conversation, email, and text from every device we have bugged. That includes Haruhi's computer, cell phone, and her home phone. I want it at 1:00 am to cover the previous day – the full 24 hours. I want it emailed to me and posted to the secure archives. If needed, you'll have orders from me by 6:00 that morning."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"I want the videos from the mansion, the office, the one following my father, and Haruhi's house reviewed as they are happening. Any clips that look suspicious, I need to receive immediately. I want a report on the videos every day at 1:00 am as well. Summary of movements and clips that are needed. Continue to upload all footage from Haruhi's apartment to my personal server every night." I need to be more diligent about reviewing it. It's just her living room and kitchen – nothing juicy to see.

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Any progress on who bought Haruhi's father's bar or the apartment?"

My lawyer found out that Haruhi's landlady retired and sold the apartment complex to a real-estate company a few weeks ago. They were created last fall and have purchased many different commoner complexes. Seems legitimate, but I don't like it. Too coincidental with the bar being sold too.

"No, Ootori-sama. Whoever it is, they hid it extremely well."

"Obviously. Keep looking."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Return all devices. I want that first report tomorrow at 1:00 am."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

With that, I took the reports and business papers and left the room.

.

xXx

.

Meanwhile, others were spending their Sundays in more enjoyable ways.

.

"Are you sure this is the right color for this hat, mother?" Hikaru asked. "It seems dull to me."

"It is an autumn hat going with an autumn dress."

"Yeah, but autumn can be on fire. This line is the most subdued you've ever done."

How do you tell your own son, the son who has been ill, that his illness took you to a dark place and you can't seem to brighten up? I should let him pick the colors. It could be good for both of us.

"You're right. Maybe I need fresh eyes." I smiled at him, "Why don't we collaborate on this line? I'll do the designs, you pick the colors."

Damn, that brought a huge smile to his face. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded, and he jumped out of his chair and engulfed me in a huge hug. Something I really needed. "Absolutely. This will be so much fun!"

.

This week's cosplay is going to be out of this world – literally. All of us dressing up as our favorite alien. Took us a while to talk Chika out of dressing as Honey-senpai. Explained he doesn't want to be seen making fun of his brother in public. Would have been funny, though.

I finished the designs for Haruhi's work clothes this week and gave them to the seamstresses. She'll look great. I can't do much to help her in her career, but I can make sure she dresses the part.

What was up with that picture of Ootori in the paper? Did he really walk into a door? Hikaru and I will make sure to get the full story tomorrow.

.

"Chica, do you really have nothing better to do than practice this afternoon? We practiced all morning."

"Unlike you, I'm serious about my training."

"You better take that back. You know I can kick your ass."

"I know no such thing."

"Let me demonstrate."

.

"Tamaki-kun, this was a brilliant idea. I'm having so much fun."

"Thanks, Renge-chan. I saw this place on the internet and had to see it. Tobu World Square has so many miniatures here"

"There's the Eifel Tower! Can you take a picture of me with it?"

"Of course."

He's found so many fun things to do. I never knew Tokyo had all these attractions. An exhibit that has so many miniature world landmarks. I guess it's for the commoners that can't go and see them all in person.

The kids here are so excited, dragging their parents from model to model. I wonder if there would be copyright issues if I used this in my manga. I'll have to find out who owns this place.

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for driving me home, Ritsu, but I probably could have just caught a ride with my guards. I don't know why I didn't think of that in the first place. They had to follow me anyway."

"It was no problem. This way I got to spend more time with you." Damn, that sounded corny. I've tried so hard, but I still sound like some love-sick puppy sometimes.

"I'll have them drive me next week."

"You're going to ask for help like that?" I joked.

"They have to follow me here anyway. Why waste your fuel or my train fare? Seems silly." She frowned at me, "There's no way I'm going to talk Kyoya out of it, so, yeah, I might as well use it."

"OK." I turned to go back to my car, "See you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you at lunch."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, want to get dinner and go for a drive?"

"Kyoya, I'm just finishing my chores. I think I can make that work. Give me about 20 minutes to clean up and change."

"Look out your window."

I walked over and sure enough, his limo was already here. Rich Bastard. "Your poor planning does not constitute an emergency on my part. You can wait down there for me. I'll be down in 20 minutes." And I hung up on him.

I have a life, he can't assume I'll drop everything and be there for him on a moment's notice. I'll make sure he waits the full 20 minutes.

.

Well, I wasn't expecting that big spark of independence. Poor planning? I never have poor planning. I have such limited free time she needs to be ready to spend time with me with a moment's notice.

I'll answer emails while I'm waiting and maybe for a while after we start, just to teach her a lesson.

Twenty minutes later the door opens, and she hops inside. Dressed in jeans and a nice dark green blouse, she looks great. Has to be something the twins designed for her. She'd never spend that much money on clothes.

"Where are we going?" I kept answering my emails.

"Kyoya?" Still typing.

She put her hand over my phone and said, "If you are too busy with work, we can always reschedule. I know it's important and I don't want to pull you away from it."

I don't think she's ever going to get it. "Let me finish this last email and then I'll put the phone away."

She pulled back and waited patiently.

"Done," I put the phone in my pocket. "We are going to pick up dinner and then have a picnic on the grounds of the Museum of Art." I smirked at her, "I know the president."

.

Lots of sushi later, we needed to walk it off. The sculpture garden is beautiful and usually not open at night. The pull of these rich bastards is more wide-reaching than I thought. Crazy.

"Haruhi, I want to tell you about my conversation with my father today. You deserve to know." We had our arms around each other, and his tightened as he said that.

"I don't want to dwell on it. Can you give me the highlights?"

He told me about the meeting and the punishments. We don't get the paper, so I hadn't seen that. I had no idea Kyoya had hit him. I don't necessarily believe in an-eye-for-an-eye, but if anyone deserved it, his father did.

The new security sounds absurd, but after last fall I realize just what his father is capable of.

"Are you OK?"

"Kyoya, if you thought to do all of this now, why wasn't all this done before?"

"I underestimated the extent of the security needed. I'm sorry, Haruhi. It won't happen again."

He stopped and pulled me in front of him. The kiss was soft and a little sad. Almost like an apology.

.

"So, we're just going to drive around town? Where's the fun in that?"

"The driver is going to get us to your apartment in an hour. The fun is what we can do back here on the way."

The blush is sweet, but just emphasizes how naive she is. It's been months. I need to get past first base if I'm ever going to get her as a wife. How else am I going to make her mine?

I pulled her onto my lap and positioned her to straddle my legs. We've sat like this before, but I can only get her close enough for our chests to touch.

The kiss was passionate and intense. Tongues all over the place, searching and exploring. Her shirt wasn't tucked into her jeans and it was easy to get my hands under the hem and get them on her skin. That skin. It burns my hands when I touch it, but I have to have more.

Now her hands are in my hair. I wish she'd pull…I like it rough. Here I go. I start kissing her jawline back towards her ear. She's let me do this before. When I get to her ear, I lick the shell and moan. Haruhi responds with a shiver and a moan of her own. She is so turning me on.

I distract her by sucking on her earlobe as I reach for the bra hooks. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are half closed. She doesn't feel me undoing it.

.

The second I felt my bra come undone, I knew we'd gone too far. Again.

"Kyoya!" I jerked away and covered my breasts with my hands. "What are you doing?"

He looks at me with glazed eyes, panting in my face. "Haruhi. It's been months. Why can't we go further?"

He's begging. The Shadow King is begging. I don't care. It's my body and I decide who gets to touch it and where and when.

"I don't care how long it's been. We move forward when we are BOTH ready. Period. And you should ask before you do something like that. You didn't have my consent."

"I'm sorry. Kissing you is driving me crazy. I need more."

"Really? Isn't that a thing that boys say? Nobody needs sex. You can go without very easily."

His eyes were pleading, "It's hard to stop once you get started. Please, Haruhi."

"Well, if you can't control yourself, we just won't start. That should make it easy."

.

Fuck! That did not turn out the way I wanted.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday:**

Getting up in the morning was hard. After that horrific gala, the discussion with Ritsu, and then that disastrous limo ride with Kyoya, I had to drag myself out of bed and into a cold shower to get moving.

I was running late, of course, when I tore through the kitchen, grabbed an apple and the note from my dad he left on the table. I'll read it in the car.

.

 _My Dearest Daughter Haruhi:_

 _I spoke with the landlady this morning when I came home. (Yes, she was awake at 2 am!) She SOLD the building a couple of weeks ago! She wanted to retire and got a great offer she wasn't even expecting! Can you believe that!_

 _The new owners gave me a lease for 2 more years at the same rent! Unbelievable!_

 _With more money coming from the bar and our rent not going up for 2 years we can buy you new clothes! Pretty pink dresses to wear on your dates with Kyoya-kun! Won't it be wonderful! You'll be so pretty! Maybe we can get matching dresses and go out to dinner together!_

 _Oooo sweetie – it will be so much fun! I can't wait!_

 _Have fun at school. See you later._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

 _oxoxoxoxox_

.

"Weird."

"What's weird, Haruhi." I wasn't paying attention to her. I'm trying to get these emails answered. She didn't even kiss me when she climbed into the car. Is she serious about the kissing? Unacceptable. I'll just have to prove to her she can't go without.

"Dad left me a note. Someone bought our apartment building."

"Can I see that?" I basically ripped it out of her hands.

New owner, landlady not expecting offer, same rent for 2 years. What is this? What business gives someone a lease like that? Now I know there is no coincidence. They might be two different companies, but it is the same person. Will they use this as leverage?

Need to calm down. Took a few deep breaths. "This sounds great. Having your rent stabilized for the last two years of high school will help with your financial planning.

"I'm not sure about the dresses. Pink is not my favorite color on you." Flesh is.

"Don't worry about the dresses. We have debts to pay off and necessities to buy before I'll let him spend a dime on a dress. And, when he does, it will be for him. The twins insist on making my dresses."

She smiled and took the note back. I thought we'd talk about last night or anything…she spent the rest of the ride looking out the window.

I sent an email to security to investigate Ranka's debts. I knew they were there but hadn't been tracking them. They might be the last leverage I can get.

.

As we pulled up to Ouran, Haruhi was whisked away by the twins, and I was confronted by Kasanoda.

"Kyoya-senpai, we need to talk."

"I have to get to class."

"There still are 20 minutes before the first bell. You can spare some of that for me." He glared at me, "Come with me before I embarrass you."

.

I lead him into an empty classroom and shut the door. Then I lost control. Grabbing his tie and pulling him to me, I shouted in his face, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Let me go," he ordered in a calm voice. That just made me angrier.

"If I had known your asshole father was going to be there, I would have never let her go!"

"Kasanoda, I'm warning you. Let go of me."

He asked for it. I pushed him away from me hard enough for him to end up on his ass. "Again, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Standing up and straightening his tie he said, "This is none of your business. And the idea of you 'letting' Haruhi do anything is absurd."

My anger dissipated, replaced by concern and pain for Haruhi. "She cried on my shoulder for an hour yesterday afternoon, Kyoya-senpai. Why did you let that happen?"

"I'm not going to discuss with you how it happened. I am her boyfriend, not you, no matter how much you wish it. I will see to her protection."

"You're doing a bang-up job."

"Listen you thug, Haruhi is mine and none of this is your fucking business."

Thug? Really? In the deadliest voice I could muster I said, "Kyoya-senpai, if I were you, I'd watch who I was calling a thug. I am heir to the biggest Yakuza Syndicate in Japan. While I don't have your legitimacy, I have just as much power. Do you really want to cross me? Do you really want to find out where I hide the bodies?"

"Very amusing."

"I'm not laughing." I paused before I asked, "You realize my guards are better than yours, right?"

He laughed at me. "Don't be ridiculous. Mine are Morinozuka and Haninozuka trained."

"Yes, but mine are yakuza, born and bred. They do not have to follow the ethics or honor yours do. They are loyal because they believe in the syndicate." I gave him an evil grin, "Plus, they just enjoy being violent sometimes."

"Why don't you guys just whip them out and measure?"

We both spun to look at the door. "Renge? How long have you been there?"

"Enough to see the beginnings of a dog-fight." She walked up to us and stared us down – I don't know how, she's a foot shorter than both of us. "I've got news for you two idiots. Ready? Haruhi is hers. Kyoya-senpai, you are dating her because you both want to, not because she wants to be 'yours'. Kasanoda-san, she is your friend because you both want to be.

"Being her boyfriend or her friend gives neither of you the right to fight over her like she's a bone.

"Get over yourselves and show some respect. Haruhi is a wonderful person and deserves much better than this. Maybe I should date her for real?"

With that, Renge stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, I've got your outfits ready for this week. I'll put them in your locker."

"Thanks, Kaoru."

"You're welcome. We're having a blast designing them."

"They are beautiful, but surprisingly comfortable and easy to move around in."

"Yeah, we're trying something new. A line for top-level business women. In order for them to like them, they have to be able to wear them all day and still look all business."

"It's a great idea, guys."

"Haruhi-kun, may I interrupt your lunch?"

I looked up and smiled, "Momoka-san, you're not interrupting. Would you like to sit?" I started to scoot closer to Satoshi to make a space between Kyoya and me.

"No, no thank you. I was just confirming that we're working on our project after classes today in the library."

"Yes, we will. I think we've almost got the goals and needed research outlined and we can start the real work."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Haruhi, I think we need to talk," Renge said.

.

xXx

.

"The Host Club is so lonely without Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Hikaru. There's hardly anyone here."

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai, I take exception to that. Chika and I are here. You're here. Kasanoda-senpai is here. Kaoru-senpai is here. Besides, Mondays are always slow." What a drama queen.

"Kyoya-senpai is the only one missing that is normally here. You know he can't miss a board meeting.

"It's the perfect time for us to catch all the ladies up on our brothers' escapades!"

.

"South Korea is so beautiful."

"I've been, but not there. Those mountains are amazing."

"Oh…there's Mori-senpai. He looks so fierce in his uniform."

It's a Bogu.

"His protective gear is called a Bogu. I'll tell him you liked it."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun. I really miss him."

"There's Honey-senpai in his uniform. What's it called Yasuchika-kun?"

"It's called a Gi. He has his custom made for his size."

Do these girls know nothing about martial arts? They spent all that time with Takashi and my alien brother and never talked about it?

"Wow. The wood that dojo is made of is such high quality. It seems to glow."

"There they are at a bakery! Honey-senpai is really enjoying that cake!"

Of course, he is.

"Thank you so much for showing us all these pictures, Satoshi-kun and Yasuchika-kun. I'm so happy they are having a great time."

"No problem, Ladies. They are missing you too. Now, on to the China pictures!"

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi-kun, before Momoka gets here, we need to talk."

"Sure Renge. What about?"

"She's crushing on you real hard." I looked at her suspiciously and she nodded. "Oh, yeah. Didn't you notice how she touched your shoulder?"

"So."

"You really are dense. Doesn't Kyoya-senpai touch you like that when he walks past you? Momoka meant it the same way."

Really? Yes, Kyoya touches me like that. Does Momoka really feel that way? "She can't feel that way, I'm a girl."

"She doesn't know that. None of the girls here do, remember? You've been confessed to before. One of them was me. Can't you recognize the signs?"

"What should I do? I don't want to upset her, but I don't want her to learn my secret."

"Maybe we should get you back with Kasanoda?"

"I was never going out with Kasanoda."

"Yes, but all the girls thought you were. They thought you two were such a cute gay couple."

"And then you started sending out those pictures and everything went crazy. I'm not going back to that."

"You don't have to go out with him. You don't have to have him bring you to school. We just need to pair you two off maybe once or twice a week for lunch. You can tutor him, and the girls will decide for themselves what is going on."

"Why would they think I'm gay when I was going out with you."

"We broke up because we make better friends. You realized you are actually gay."

"This is crazy. Can't I just treat her like a friend and not acknowledge her advances?"

"We can start with that." She looked over my shoulder and said, "Here she comes. Sit next to me at the table with her across from us. That's a good start."

.

"Finally. I thought we'd never get that research plan together."

"At least it's done. Now we can all work on our own tasks and meet once a week to coordinate."

I don't want to meet once a week – I need to be with Haruhi-kun more than that. I know he likes me, I just need to give him the chance to tell me. If I could just get rid of Renge…

"I don't have dinner plans. Do either of you?" Renge asked.

"No."

"Me neither." So much for getting Haruhi-kun to myself. A group is better than nothing.

.

xXx

.

That evening, almost everyone's minds were churning…

 **Tamaki** :

My life is falling apart! Renge-chan is part of this group project that is using up all her time. When can she spend time with me? I didn't realize how much light in my day is from Renge-chan. I can't bear to not have her with me all the time.

How dare Kyoya tell me that my grades are slipping because of Renge-chan. We are constantly studying. Yes, we spend some of that time kissing and snuggling, but we are studying…sometimes.

How are my classes important when I've got someone like Renge-chan to spend time with? Do I really need this education when I'm so handsome and rich?

 **Hikaru** :

I'm doing better. I know I'm doing better. The dreams have slowed down, and I don't think about her every second of every day. I know we aren't ready to spend time alone, but I miss my friend. The fun stuff we used to do. The friendly hugs I used to give her.

Doc says not to rush it. The dreams getting better is a big step. If everything stays on course, I'll get back to where we were.

I'm proud of the way I handled getting her ready for that stupid gala. I didn't touch her, didn't do any of her hair or makeup. When she came out in her dress, I stepped out for some air – just like I told myself I would if I needed to. If that doesn't mean I'm doing better, I don't know what does.

 **Kaoru** :

Designing for Haruhi has been a blast. It may not look like it when she's in the boys' uniform, but she does have curves. Business suits that flatter her figure and are fashionable for her age have been a challenge. She's working in such a stuffy law office.

Hikaru is doing better. It's good to see him getting back to his old self. He's stopped licking me in my sleep. I knew it was just a phase. Designing that line with mom will be a good thing.

It's a good thing we've found a balance of things to do apart from each other and things to do together. It's scary becoming my own person, but it had to happen sometime.

 **Satoshi** :

I wonder what the fallout was from the gala. I'm not surprised Kyoya-senpai didn't tell me. I feel terrible, we both screwed up and Haruhi-senpai was hurt.

She's so precious. I understand why Taka fell in love with her. I'm not an idiot. I can put 2 and 2 together and figure out why he and Mitsukuni went on that trip. He needed to get away from her and Kyoya-senpai. I'm already watching and protecting her from the guys in the Host Club. I wish there was something more I can do.

The gala was fun until the end. I've never danced with one of my dates as much as I danced with Haruhi-senpai. She was a joy to dance with.

She can be a force to be reckoned with, but at the same time she is gentle, thoughtful, and delicate or maybe even fragile.

 **Yasuchika** :

A couple of those girls are starting to talk to me about me and not Mitsukuni. I can never remember her name, but she's quiet. Never says anything unnecessary. She's in a couple of my classes. Maybe we could become friends. I guess the Host Club isn't all bad.

Classes are going well. So far they aren't too heavy to keep me from practicing. I'll do great in that tournament next month. Maybe a demonstration for the girls would work. They would learn more about karate and I'd have more to talk to them about.

 **Kyoya** :

I've increased security around that old man. It's unbelievable what he did to Haruhi. He has no concept of what I could do to him. This past weekend was just the beginning. Between the rumors of him being drunk and Akito's grades, I've started planting seeds of his instability. The abruptness of his assistant's departure was noted. Maybe a push to a reporter to discover the affair? Men in his position are expected to have mistresses, especially with mother gone for years, but not with personal assistants. Don't shit where you eat.

Will I want a mistress after I marry Haruhi? While she's in college and law school, spending so much time studying? Once I have her in my bed and she gives me an heir, will I still love her? I don't know. Does that bother me?

I still have to get her there. I need a plan C. Plan B is scrapped after the bar and the apartment complex were purchased. Shit. Who did that? Why can't my investigators and lawyers figure it out? Whoever it is, they did an expert job hiding their tracks. The only person I know who is that good is my father. But, when would he have had time? And, where did he get the money?

I need to get the investigators looking for other hidden bank accounts. They found a couple, but there must be more.

 **Haruhi** :

Kyoya promised he'd keep his father away from me, and what happens? The bastard walks right up to me and takes my hand. He TOUCHED me! After Kyoya PROMISED! Can he really keep his father from me? Can he really protect me from everything he could do? Does he think he can fix things after the fact? How is he going to fix me being blackballed? Or being thrown out of Ouran?

The more I sit here and think on it, the angrier I become. I shouldn't have to put up with any of this. Maybe that's the secret, the secret to keeping my sanity. Don't put up with this. Ignore all of it. Yoshio-sama can't get under my skin if I don't let him. I'm tired of being pushed around by him. I'll show him he doesn't bother me.

 **Renge** :

Haruhi really didn't get what I was saying. Guess she doesn't believe Momoka really thinks of her that way. When she finds out – and I say when because it will come out somehow – I don't think she'll take it as well as I did. Sure, she can start with keeping her distance, and I can tag along as a third-wheel, but eventually Haruhi's going to have to reject her. She just has to be gentle.

 **Momoka** :

Oh, Haruhi-kun. You are so beautiful. I've bought every picture the Host Club produced of you. Some are up in my room, some in my wallet, and one very special one under my pillow.

It was fate that we were put in the same project group. It's a semester long project, so we will have ample opportunity to start our relationship. I just need to get you to ask me out. How do I do that? Should I ask Renge? They were dating last year.

 **Mori** :

"Takashi, have you read this email about Haruhi's apartment building being sold?"

"Hnn."

"That's Ranka-chan's bar and their apartment. Is Kyo-chan doing it for leverage over her? What is he going to make her do?"

"I've got Kasanoda looking into it. He'll figure it out."

"Is there anything else that could be used as leverage? Maybe we could buy it before Kyo-chan does."

"It's a good idea, but I can't think of anything."

Haruhi, I want to help you in any way I can. Yes, I'm in love with you, but you are with Kyoya. The best I can be is a good friend. Once I come to terms with that, and the underhanded way Kyoya took you, I'll be able to be a friend to you again.

Mitsukuni is trying very hard to cheer me up, but I'm not helping. I told myself I wouldn't read Kasanoda's reports, but I am. I'm reading his reports and now Satoshi's. I can't keep from knowing how you are. I can't keep from hurting myself.

 **Honey** :

"Mitsukuni, I got an email from Satoshi about the gala, Haruhi, and Kyoya's father. Here, read this."

Takashi handed me his phone and I'm dumbstruck. "How could Kyo-chan and Satoshi allow that to happen? Didn't they have guards? How could they both leave her unattended? Takashi, do we need to go back?"

"No." His harsh tone stopped me in my tracks. "Kasanoda and Satoshi will take care of this. I trust Kasanoda as much as myself to keep her safe."

"Is that because he's in love with her too?"

"Hnn."

Poor Takashi. He's so hurt and there's nothing I can do. I try to hold back updates and he demands them. I give him updates and it depresses him.

I don't understand how Kyo-chan, who claims he loves Haru-chan, can leave her unprotected. Was there an ulterior motive? Takashi is too blinded by emotions to see, but what if this is part of some plan by Kyo-chan to get Haru-chan to depend on him more? To believe he's the only one that can protect her? I need to talk to Chika.

 **Tachibana** :

Kyoya-sama is exhausting himself. He must manage the entire corporation, that crazy Host Club of his and all those idiots, Ootori-sama, and Fujioka-sama. He is most definitely not getting enough sleep.

As security, there is little I can do, but as his bodyguard for years, I do know him better than anyone. Perhaps I can plant an idea for a vacation?

I'm concerned for Fujioka-sama. I know what Kyoya-sama wants her for and she'll never come to that conclusion on her own. She's too ignorant of the ways of the elite. She's also too innocent. Kyoya-sama has had girls before, but never has he respected one like this. To wait like this…he's never been this patient. Those others were distractions and curiosities. Fujioka-sama is his real goal. But, can she hold his interest long enough for him to be patient?

 **Tetsuya** :

The Young Lord and Miss Haruhi are such close friends. I watch and see him falling deeper and deeper while she steadfastly remains friends, even though they are headed towards best friends. Besides me, she's the only one I've seen the Young Lord confide in.

I know his father has been setting him up on dates. I need to be more supporting and encouraging. Between his father and me, we should be able to find him a distraction.

 **Yoshio** :

Disgusting commoner. Look how she's ruined my son's loyalty. Before she came along, Kyoya would have never thought to disobey me.

This fucking security! I've been reduced to planning in cryptic words written on currency in my wallet. It's the one thing they haven't confiscated.

Kyoya sees himself as the winner. The winner that will always be on top. When you are on top, there is no place to go but down. He's expecting a big countermove from me. Will he be prepared for a death by a thousand cuts?

 **Kyoya's brothers** :

"It's come down to this…I will have to sell my stock in the company to secure the cash I need."

"But, Yuuichi, that is your only investment. Once the cash from that is gone, there is no more."

"I know, Akito, but I don't have a choice. My debts are being called due. My…extracurricular activities are putting me in a position I'm not able to extricate myself from. I need cash fast."

"Can't you sell off some artwork or jewelry?"

"I have. It's all gone."

"You need to get a handle on your activities."

"I know, but I have to settle these debts first. The Ootori name has always been good for a loan, but now the sharks smell blood."

"Yuuichi – how did you let it get this far?"

"I have no idea, Akito. I've just been living the life I want."

 **Kondo Ikki (Ootori head of Security)** :

Ootori Kyoya-sama is easier to work for than his father. I do not feel my honor being bent as before.

These new orders for communication reports every morning are a good thing. Tracking Ootori Yoshio is imperative. The man has no honor.

 **Shimomura Genzo** **(Yoshio's new personal assistant)** :

When I trained at the Haninozuka dojo and then was hired by the elite Black Onion Squad, I never thought I'd be posing as a personal assistant to a man who is basically a prisoner. Kyoya-sama told me to give him enough rope to hang himself. That shouldn't be a problem. He's not controlling his anger very well.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Quite a lot happening. Fallout from the gala. A day with Ritsu. Kyoya's misadventure in the limo. And Haruhi putting her foot down.

Any ideas about the bar and apartments? These will definitely come into play later.

I have fun writing Kyoya and Yoshio. Don't know if I'm getting them right, but I do have fun.

Hope you like the thought roundup at the end.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

It's a surprise!

.


	7. Chapter 7 - Time Flies

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Glad you are liking where I'm taking this. Drop me a review if you've been a silent reader – I'd love to hear from you.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Bummer.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 11/25/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Not really much of anything.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 7: Time Flies**

Stories for time-skip

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime in late May:**

"Haruhi? Come talk to Daddy." Will she see the logic in this?

"What's up, Dad."

"You and Kyoya have been dating more than half a year and are getting closer. I don't want to worry about you two moving forward without protection from consequences."

A stern expression appeared on her face and her fists landed on her hips. I knew with wouldn't be easy. "What does that mean?"

"It means I have made a doctor's appointment for you to be examined and put on birth control."

"WHAT!" I winced at her volume. Good thing Jarou's not home. "Why don't you trust us? Why don't you trust ME?"

"Oh baby," I tried to pull her in for a hug, but she pulled away. "I do trust you. Very much. I even trust that Ootori. But, I remember what it's like to be a teenager. I remember dating your mother and not being able to wait. Things happen."

"Not with us. We promised you. Besides, I'm not ready."

Shit! "Does that mean he is? What has he done to you? My poor baby!" I threw my arms around her, giving her a supportive hug.

.

"Dad! Let me go! I can't breathe!" I struggled to get away from his crushing hold. Tamaki-senpai doesn't do this anymore – I'd almost forgotten how bad they are.

He relaxed his hold and stepped back, "Answer me! What has he done!?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. Dad raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Really! We have kept to your conditions." I sighed and took a few seconds, "He wants more but understands I don't and that we promised.

"Why this sudden need to put me on birth control?"

"I never told you this, but your mother was pregnant when we got married."

I was stunned. I felt my eyes grow bigger and the blood drain from my face. I don't believe there is anything wrong with premarital sex, but I never pictured my parents…ugg.

"I don't want you to go through that like we did. It was hard. We were young. And, while I love you with all my heart and wouldn't change a thing, our lives would have been more secure if we had waited."

He's right. The last thing I want right now is a baby. It would ruin high school and college. It would cause huge problems for Kyoya and his business. And, I'm not even sure he's the one. I can't picture us married – it's too soon and we're too young. Besides, just because I start birth control doesn't mean I have to have sex; it just means I can. Maybe it will help with my cramps.

"OK, Dad. I'll go to the appointment. But don't worry – I'm not going to just start having sex since I'm now protected."

"I know you won't, honey. I trust you, but I also remember the hormones."

.

Birth control? Ranka made an appointment for Haruhi to be prescribed birth control? Is he giving us permission to move forward? Haruhi is so tempting and it's so hard to keep the urges under control. Did she ask him to make the appointment? Is she finally ready?

The problem is I don't want her on birth control. I want her pregnant with my heir. Can I sabotage her prescription? I own the damn hospital and pharmacy. With the right amount of money, I could make sure she gets a placebo.

No, I can't do that. She'd kill me if she ever found out. It's taking away her consent to get pregnant and I refuse to rape my future wife. I refuse to do that to Haruhi. I love her. She has a role to play in my future. I can't ruin her life and make her hate me.

So, what do I do? I'll have to wait until I ask her to marry me to get her off the birth control. She'll understand why I need an heir. I'll provide all the best nannies and she can still go to school. She's logical; she'll get it.

Until then, I need to tie her to me even tighter. I need to isolate her from the rest of the Host Club. Kasanoda is my biggest worry. She's still seeing him every Sunday to study. I don't know what they talk about. How hard is he trying to split us up? Maybe I could try bugging her before she goes next time? Wouldn't work. His security would pick it up as she walked through the gate.

.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you about something. Can we have dinner in my apartment? I'll order in."

Must be serious if he doesn't want me to cook. "Sure."

.

After dinner we were sitting on the sofa and I finally brought the subject up. It just didn't seem right over dinner.

"Haruhi, I miss us."

"I'm right here, Kyoya."

"I mean I miss our closeness. I miss holding you and kissing you. I just miss you." I didn't flash my glasses. I wanted her to see how honest I am. She's put me on the bench for too long. It's killing me. Showers are not enough.

"I miss it too, Kyoya, but there is a reason."

"I know. It's my fault and you're punishing me."

"No!" She slid closer to me and took my face in her hands. "There is a reason and no one is being punished." And there was her smile, the smile just for me. "I decided this to take the pressure off both of us. I thought it would help. I'm not ready to go further and I didn't want to lead you on."

"I don't think it's helping. I want you more than ever."

"So a little takes the edge off?" she smirked at me. I'm beginning to adore that smirk. It's so like my own.

"Something like that," and I gave her a smirk right back.

"Alright, but start slowly. And we're not going far. We both need to be ready. I don't think either of us is emotionally ready."

What did she mean by that?

My brain went numb as her lips pressed against mine.

.

xXx

.

 **Late May:**

We were sitting at the koi pond, relaxing after studying hard all day. Ritsu had an algebra test later this week and I had a Japanese Politics paper due on Friday.

Something had been bothering me for a while, and it's starting to really worry me.

"Ritsu, can you help me with something?"

He turned his head to look down at mine leaning on his shoulder, "Anything, Haruhi. You know that."

"In April I found out that both my dad's bar and our apartment building had been bought by new companies. Different companies, but still…"

"I didn't know they had been bought. That's weird."

"That's what I'm curious about." I pulled away so I could look up into his face, "Do you think there is something behind it?"

"Like what?"

"It didn't bother me at first, but then we were talking about all the ways Kyoya's father could hurt me." I pulled back even more to be able to see any expression he gave off. "Do you think Kyoya's father bought them to hurt my dad and me later?"

"That would make sense," he hesitated. "But I thought Kyoya-senpai had his father under security."

Now I was starting to panic. I need to calm down and focus. I can't face this if I'm not strong. "Well, that worked out great for the gala."

"Yeah, but he increased it after."

"They were bought before."

"Shit." His legs started to bounce and his face turned red. I braced myself. He was getting angry, but not at me.

"Who knows what that asshole could have done before the security was tightened. I really thought Kyoya-senpai would've been more cautious after everything that happened last fall." He reached up and grabbed my shoulders, "You need to discuss this with him. I'll bet he's already thought of all this, but he should have kept you informed. You need to know what he knows and what steps he's taken. It's your life. You have to protect yourself."

"I know, but he's so busy with the corporation, I don't want to bother him if there's nothing to worry about."

"You won't know if there is something to worry about until you talk to him. You need to do this, Haruhi. It's your future we're talking about."

He stared straight at me, practically begging me with his eyes. "OK. I will."

"Thank you. Let me know what he says."

.

That bastard. Either he let his father buy those properties, or he bought them himself. It would make a good backup plan to hold those over Haruhi and get her to do what he wants.

Why didn't I think of that? I'm the fucking yakuza heir – I should be thinking the sneaky thoughts. I should have realized she was vulnerable and been protecting her. I could have bought those so that they couldn't have been used against her.

Fuck! Morinozuka-senpai is going to be so pissed at me for not doing everything I could to keep her safe from Ootori – no matter which one. I need to talk to him. I'll call tonight. He's in Europe now – gotta be careful about the time difference.

Is there anything else that could be purchased to hold over her?

.

"Morinozuka-senpai? It's me, Kasanoda. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes. We are in between training sessions now."

"Haruhi just told me today that her apartment building and her dad's bar have been purchased recently. I've looked into the companies and their owners have been hidden by experts.

"They both look legitimate. They hold other properties that they have been remodeling. What worries me is they were both recently created. Is someone doing this to have leverage over Haruhi?"

"Haruhi told Mitsukuni about the purchases as she learned about them. We've been looking into the companies but are having the same issue you are."

"I'm worried that an Ootori is behind this. Either Kyoya-senpai's father purchased them to ruin her life or Kyoya-senpai purchased them himself to pressure her into something."

"You don't think Kyoya bought them to protect her from his father?"

"No, Senpai I don't. And neither do you."

"Hnn."

"What should I do?"

"Leave it to us. We have Morinozuka and Haninozuka lawyers looking into the purchases. They will find out who owns them. Once we know that, we'll be able to protect Haruhi."

"All right. If your lawyers can't dig deep enough, let me know. My lawyers have ways of getting information yours don't, just don't ask me how."

"I'll let you know. Hopefully it won't come to that. I've also let my brother, Satoshi, know what's going on so he can keep watch for something strange."

"Alright. If I notice something, I'll talk to him. Good bye, Senpai."

"Good bye, Kasanoda. And, thank you for all your help protecting Haruhi."

.

"Kyoya, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think someone bought my apartment building and my dad's bar to hold over me?

Where is this coming from? Did she discuss this with Kasanoda? She just spent the day with him. What do I say? Truth and scare her or a lie and keep her in the dark?

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know. You know everything."

"I don't know because I don't know who bought them." Guess it's truth. She needs to know what might be coming. "I've had lawyers and investigators trying to find out since the purchases. They seemed suspicious to me. Whoever set up those companies did it just as well or better than I did when I was buying the Ootori Corporation."

"If they are that hidden, then they were bought for bad reasons, right?"

"That's my assumption. I'll keep looking into it."

"Is it your father?"

"I'm not sure. He is someone who could hold them over you."

"Great." She sighed and looked defeated, "Let me know when you learn something."

"Of course," and I pulled her close for a kiss, hoping to take her mind of this mess.

.

xXx

.

 **Early June:**

Am I actually getting a little bored here at the Host Club? I'm only here two days a week and my designees are interesting. We talk about real life rather than clothes and their boyfriends. Maybe I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well. Jaoru-san has been louder coming home lately and it takes me a while to get back to sleep.

"I'd like to see Fujioka."

I turned quickly and saw a guy wanting to designate me. That hasn't happened since Ritsu.

As usual, Kyoya can handle anything that's tossed at him. "He's almost done with his current appointment. His next is open. It will be about 10 minutes. Can I get you some tea while you wait?"

"No. I'll wait in the hallway." Without waiting for a response, he turned and exited the music room.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun! That's so exciting! A boy designating you."

"Yes, it's so MOE!"

I sighed at the antics of my designees. Maybe I spoke too soon about their conversation topics.

After I escorted them out, my next appointment came back in. We settled down with tea and sandwiches, and I introduced myself, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi and we're all glad to see you in the Host Club."

He was embarrassed. It was like now that he was here he didn't know what to do. "Kondo Eito."

"Well Kondo-san, please allow me to serve you tea." I poured two cups, "Do you want to talk about something specific?"

"No."

This was going to be hard. I've never seen this person before. I don't know what year he is.

"All right, how is your school year going?"

"Fine."

I kept my frustration to myself as I continued, "Are you enjoying your classes?"

"They're OK. A couple are really hard."

At last, more than one word! This is something I can build on. "If you'd like, I have tutored before during my host sessions. Maybe I could help you."

He was looking around the room curiously. I knew the other hosts were staring at us. Those guys just don't know how to be subtle.

He looked back at me and asked, "Are you any good at trig?"

Yes, I've got the school record high for that class. I beat Kyoya! "Yes, I know the subject."

.

What is up with this guy? Offering to tutor me? It's like he's lulled me into being comfortable here. He's small. How is he a threat to me? If he were a chick, I'd say he was cute. I could really use some help with my trig. Maybe I should…

STOP - Stay strong and deal with this jerk.

I leaned forward, hoping he would too. I wanted to tell him something in private. He leaned forward in response.

"You really pissed me off and you better back off my girlfriend."

There was a look of confusion on his face. "I don't understand Kondo-san."

"You danced with her at the ball. She comes to see you all the time. She's not spending as much time with me. You need to BACK OFF!"

.

His tone is dark. I can feel Kyoya's eyes on us and can tell he's concerned. It's just one guy with a misunderstanding. I can handle this.

"Who is your girlfriend, Kondo-san?"

"You steal so many that you don't know which girl I'm talking about? That's disgusting." His face is getting red and his volume is increasing.

"Kondo-san, if you don't wish to attract the attention of everyone else in the room, I suggest you keep your voice down.

"I do not do what you are implying; therefore I don't know your girlfriend's name. Please tell me."

"Honda Taeko. She's here all the time. She gets a dreamy look in her eyes when she talks about you. You need to stop seeing her. She's mine, Fujioka. Not yours. Back off or you'll be sorry."

With that, he smashed his cup down, stood up, and stomped out of the Host Club.

.

"Haruhi, are you OK?" I had been watching that person talk with my Haruhi. It took all I had to not march over and throw him out.

"I'm fine Kyoya. No problem." Her face wasn't giving anything away. Is she getting that from me?

"What did he want? What was he saying?"

"We got off to a slow start but he mentioned he was having trouble with trig. As you know, I hold the record high score for the school, so I told him I could tutor in that subject. I asked if he wanted tutoring sessions during his Host Club time. I figured it would be something to put him at ease.

"He was nervous being here and reached his limit. He left so rudely probably because he was so uncomfortable."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"All right." I don't believe a word she's saying.

.

xXx

.

 **Early June:**

This physics is making me crazy. I'm smart. I know I am, but this doesn't make sense. I'm getting more and more frustrated the harder I try. The more I think I should know this, the harder it is to think about.

I let out a huge sigh and leaned forward far enough to bang my forehead on the table.

The public library was the place to come to get away from everyone I know. The guys wouldn't think to look for me here. I had gathered a bunch of other physics books, hoping one of them had better explanations.

"I'm an honors student, dammit."

"Excuse me. Are you OK?"

I jerked up and saw an older guy staring down at me. He was handsome, but I was used to that. He was wearing glasses with blue frames. His hair was jet black with blue streaks and was pulled back into a tail. I couldn't tell how long it was. Jeans and a green t-shirt suited him.

"I'm fine, thank-you."

"Well, you were banging your head on the desk, so I wanted to be sure. I'm Gorou Maki," he bowed in greeting.

"Fujioka Haruhi," I returned. "I apologize for disturbing you. I'm having a little difficulty with my studies and became frustrated." Hopefully he'll go away. I have so much to do.

He was looking at the books scattered on the desk. "Physics, Fujioka-san? What year are you?"

I sighed. Guess I wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "I'm a second year at Ouran High School."

"Ouran? Pretty fancy."

"I guess. I'm a scholarship student."

"Then you must need to do well with your physics." He smiled at me and asked, "Would you like some help?"

"I don't want to impose, Maki-san."

"It's no problem. I'm a third year at Todai studying engineering. I've had several physics classes."

Third year in University? And he wants to help a high school student? Strange. "I'm sure you have better things to do, Maki-senpai."

"I have my own subjects to study, but I can sit here with you and answer your questions as they come up." He held up his hand to silence me, "Before you object, haven't you ever tutored someone taking a lower class?"

Thinking of Ritsu I answered, "Yes."

"Well then, let's start by reviewing your problem set and seeing where the trouble is."

We sat there for a while. Maki-senpai working on his homework when he wasn't answering a question.

It was good to have someone help me. Kyoya's so busy. I know he could, but he doesn't have time. The small amount we have together I don't want to spend it studying physics. Tamaki-senpai is not the person to ask, at all. The twins are taking it with me and really don't care that much about their grades. I was lucky Maki-senpai volunteered to help me.

.

This girl is really cute, and smart too. Somehow, she got the idea that physics is confusing, and she was going to have a hard time with it. I've broken through some of her roadblocks and she's doing the problems herself now.

Should I ask her to lunch? Seems too fast, but it's not like I'm going to see her again. Fujioka Haruhi – you're a special girl with those huge, expressive eyes and kind manner. I don't think I care about the age difference. Four years isn't that much, and we could take it slow. Couldn't hurt to take a chance.

"Fujioka-san, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

She looked up, and it seemed to take her a minute or two to come back to reality. Looking at her watch, she jumped up and started collecting her things. "I'm so sorry, Maki-senpai. I'm meeting a friend for lunch and I'm late." She bowed and thanked me for all the help.

As she was about to leave I called her back, "Fujioka-san, let me give you my email and phone number. You can contact me if you have a physics question."

"Thank you, Maki-senpai. You don't have to do that. Today was very helpful."

"Nonsense. I want to. Let me see your phone."

She handed it to me and I added my info to her contacts. Then I texted myself, so I'd have her number. Nice phone. How did a scholarship student afford this? It's the latest and greatest.

"Thank you, Maki-senpai. I'll contact you if I get stuck. I apologize, but I really must be going."

"No problem. It was nice to meet you," but she was already at the door.

Sweet girl.

.

xXx

.

 **Late June:**

"This contract is very technical," I mumbled. Quickly closing my mouth, I remembered I was at my internship, reading this contract while the one before it was copying.

I had picked up quite a lot of information here, but they did still have me copying and filing. I really shouldn't have hoped for more. I am, after all, a second year high school student. Not a law student, not even a college pre-law student. I'm lucky they hired me at all.

"That's odd." Great, now I'm mumbling again. Did I really just find a mistake? I think I did.

Leaving the copy room, I went straight to the Intern Manager, Sato Hideyo. "Sato-san, there is a mistake in this contract."

"Let me see," he reached for the folder without even looking up from his stack of paperwork. "Show me."

"Here it is. I thought it looked weird. This phrase just sounded odd." I pointed at the sentence, "It's the Oxford comma rule."

"Oxford comma?" He looked up at me for further explanation.

"It's the last comma in between items in a list, right before the 'and'. Let me show you." I pulled out a piece of scrap paper and wrote two sentences:

 _We invited strippers, JFK and Stalin._

 _We invited strippers, JFK, and Stalin._

"See the difference? The comma after 'JFK'? I don't think anyone would want to see JFK or Stalin strip but that's what the first one implies."

"OK." He looked over at the document. He was getting angry. "And you found something like that in the contract," he growled.

"Yes," I said firmly.

I reached out to the contract and pointed out the problem:

 _Panels for this review will consist of the following: Two nurses, a brain surgeon and a radiologist._

"See what it's implying? Are there any nurses that are either a brain surgeon or a radiologist? If not, you're going to have a hard time filling those panels."

"Yes, I see."

He handed me back the folder, "Walk that over to the Junior Partner that proofed that last and show him the mistake. Lucky for us your English grammar is better than his."

.

"Fujii-sensei, I need to show you something in the medical contract."

I looked up to see that little high school girl we've got interning. For someone so flat-chested, she is rather sexy. Too bad she's so young.

"What about it," I asked. I just finished with that contract. She should be copying it, not bringing it back to me.

"There is an English grammar mistake here." She handed me the contract and pointed to the sentence. She then began to explain about 'Oxford commas', whatever the hell those are. Actually, it was more like lecturing me. Just who does this little girl think she is?

"I've never heard of this 'Oxford comma' rule. Is it a real thing?"

"Yes, you can Google it and find dozens of references. There is even a lawsuit in America that hinged on the comma."

"I'll look into that rule and make the change if needed. I'll page you when I'm done so you can copy the final contract."

"Yes, Fujii-sensei." She bowed and left. At least she has good manners.

.

I'm not surprised he fixed it before giving it to me to copy. Now I just have to finish this before the end of the day.

.

"I found a critical mistake in the clinic contract. English grammar is very tricky, but in my review I immediately noticed the error. It's the 'Oxford comma' and many people don't understand the rule."

What the hell? Is that Fujii-sensei? Sounds like he's taking credit for Fujioka's correction. And he's bragging to a Senior Partner. I can't let this happen. I'm here to protect those interns from exploitation.

I leaned my head into the office and knocked on the door frame, "Excuse me, Sensei. I have a vital piece of information regarding the correction in that contract."

He waved me in and I couldn't hide my disgusted look at Fujii-sensei. What a jerk.

"Actually, Sensei, it was an intern that brought this error to my attention. After verifying its validity, I sent the intern to Fujii-sensei so he could correct the document." I shot him a satisfied grin. "He didn't find that mistake at all."

"Which intern was it?"

"Fujioka Haruhi."

.

When I walked up to my desk on Thursday, it was empty. I felt the blood rush from my head – was I being fired? What did I do? I found a mistake in that contract. That should be a good thing, right?

"Fujioka-san, you're here."

"Sato-san, am I being terminated?"

"What? Oh, your desk." He smiled at me, "You are being relocated to the paralegal department. Follow me."

The paralegal department? What for? Do they need copying and filing done? You'd think they already had an intern themselves for that.

He opened the glass door and led me to a desk in the back of the department. It even had cubical walls.

"This will be your new desk. In addition to some copying and filing, you will be reviewing both English and Japanese documents. We don't expect you to catch everything that needs to be corrected, but you've proven that having another set of eyes on these documents is valuable. I'm sure it helps that you are currently learning the grammar rules. You haven't had time to forget them.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to the paralegal that will be supervising you."

He led me over to a small office and introduced us. This new assignment is valuable to my learning experience. And, I won't have to quit because of Kyoya's conditions. Perfect.

.

That asshole, Sato-san. He not only made that intern look good by giving her credit, but he made me look bad for taking credit. Now she's in the paralegal department and I won't get to watch her anymore. Shame, she was cute.

.

xXx

.

 **Early July:**

"How are things going at home, Hikaru?"

"Better than I thought they would be, Doc. The nightmares are sporadic. They only show up after something big happens."

"Like what?"

"Last week I walked in on Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai. He had his tongue down her throat and his hands up her shirt. I had a big one that night."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Were they flaunting it?"

"No. I walked into a dressing room that I thought was empty. I should have knocked. It was hard to see."

"I'm sure."

"I want that to be my tongue and hands. I still do. I know that can't happen, but I still want it. Why won't these wants go away?"

"They are. It just takes time. You are so much better than you were. Remember? At the beginning you were screaming for her day in and day out. You couldn't go a second without thinking of her and thinking we were keeping her from you.

"You slowly started to understand and get better. You are still getting better. If I didn't think you were well enough to be at school, seeing her every day, I wouldn't have let you out of here. You realize that, don't you?"

"Yeah. But, I can't relax and be her friend when I still want her. When I'm wondering how far Kyoya-senpai has gotten with her. I want to be her friend. I want it to be like it was."

"We've talked about this. You probably won't ever be back to the way it was. The three of you will have to find a new normal. It's slowly being formed. Because you want to be friends and have those old feelings go away – I'm sure you are moving forward.

"Take the time to remember how far you've come and how supportive both Kaoru and Haruhi have been. You'll get there."

"Yeah…"

"How's the internship going?"

"Great. I've met lots of new people and they aren't all idiots. I might even want to be friends with one or two of them. I'm learning a lot about…"

.

xXX

.

 **Early July:**

"It's time to plan the next Host Club Ball!" Tamaki yelled while bouncing in his chair.

It's Wednesday and we're meeting while everyone is here. "I have an agenda. I will be significantly reducing my responsibilities for this event. For the next two months I'll be working on a significant corporate merger that will demand much of my time."

"But, Kyoya! Who will organize the Ball for our lovely princesses?"

"I know just the person…" I took a deep breath, ready to hear negative reactions and turned to the other side of the table, "Satoshi. I had given this significant thought and believe you would do well."

I had to hold back a smirk and a chuckle seeing the look on his face. 'A deer in headlights' comes to mind.

"Satoshi?" Tamaki gasped. Everyone else looked at him in disbelief.

"Why me, Kyoya-senpai." There was a nervous trill in his voice.

"I know you can do it. Also, I'm not leaving you hanging in the wind; Kaoru will be your assistant."

All eyes turned to Kaoru, "Me?"

"Yes. You were involved in the planning of the last one, so you will be of assistance." I looked at both of them, "The two of you will do fine. I've kept a file for each of our events. I'll give you the ones from the last two balls. It will have all contact numbers for vendors, volume to order, etc.

"Everyone did well with their assignments last year, so you can delegate those again. You are not to do it all yourselves.

"Satoshi, everyone in our sphere should know how to plan and deliver an amazing event. As the younger son, I'm assuming you haven't had the chance to learn. Here's your chance." I handed him the files.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I won't let the Host Club down."

"We know you won't Satoshi-kun!" Tamaki wailed, running over to give Satoshi a hug.

.

What the hell? Kyoya-senpai's too busy, so he delegates the whole thing to me?

"Tamaki-senpai, get off!"

"Tamaki-kun, please calm down. Did Satoshi give permission for that hug?"

He let go so quickly I stumbled and almost fell. Kendo reflexes to the rescue!

"No, Renge-chan, he didn't." He looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun." Then his face lit up, "Congratulations. Let me know if I can help."

"Sure."

"I suggest that Satoshi and Kaoru take some time to familiarize themselves with the responsibilities and determine the delegation of work. After they're ready, we'll all meet again."

Kyoya-senpai looked around the room, "Next Wednesday?"

Everyone agreed and we closed the meeting.

.

xXx

.

 **Mid July:**

 _Email from Honey to Harihi:_

Haru-chan,

I'm so proud of you. You must be much better at English than Takashi.

We're in America now. In a city called Atlanta. I'm getting to practice my English. Takashi is much better than I am and he's doing most of the talking. Can you believe that!

We didn't realize karate and kendo were so popular here. We've been going around to beginner classes and finding out how the kids are doing and what made them want to learn. They all love Usa-chan and cake!

The customs are very different here. I've only been to NYC before and was only there for a couple of days. This is like an emersion. The cake is very different – it's SWEETER! And the frosting! Below I found a recipe I want to try when we get back. Would you make it for me…Pleeeeeese!

Gotta go! Talk to you later!

Honey

.

 _Email from Haruhi to Mori:_

Mori-senpai,

I hear from Honey-senpai that you're in Atlanta. I hope you are enjoying yourself.

He mentioned that you are doing most of the talking because your English is better. I was thinking that you didn't like that, but since you are discussing kendo, you probably don't mind.

Things here are fine. Classes are going well, except physics, but I found a tutor for that.

The entire Host Club misses you. Your designees asked me to say 'hello' the next time I emailed you. They are enjoying the updates that Honey-senpai sends.

Glad to hear that you are well. Hope to hear from you soon.

Haruhi

.

 _Email from Kaoru to Honey:_

Honey-senpai,

I want to make sure you know how much Hikaru appreciates your frequent updates. I know you don't contact anyone else that often. It's helping him become part of the group again faster. Thank you.

Did you hear about Haruhi's internship? Pretty cool, huh?

Kyoya-senpai is still so busy with his company. I don't know how Haruhi puts up with it. They really only spend time together on his schedule. He's got her wrapped around his finger.

She's been kinda down lately. We've all heard from Mori-senpai at least twice and she hasn't at all. After we realized that, we stopped telling her when we got an email from him. I know why he is distancing himself from her, but she thinks she done something wrong and thinks he doesn't want to hear from her. Is there a way he could send her a short email. Just enough so she doesn't think he's mad at her. We'd all appreciate it.

I'm sure Hikaru has told you all about his internship, but I want to tell you about the changes I've seen in him since he started. He's been…

Kaoru

.

 _Email from Mori to Haruhi:_

Haruhi:

Things are fine here. Mitsukuni and I have had informative experiences.

Mitsukuni has shown me all your emails and has been responding for me.

Congratulations on your internship promotion.

Mori

.

 _Email from Kasanoda to Mori:_

Morinozuka-senpai:

No sign of Ootori Yoshio. No evidence he's watching Haruhi.

No progress on owners of companies. I know you were researching, but I couldn't stop myself.

I've uploaded pictures to our shared cloud. I don't know why you want to torture yourself, Senpai. When you left, you said you'd leave it in Satoshi-kun's and my hands.

I'll keep you informed of anything significant. Go beat out your frustrations on some unsuspecting kendo loudmouth.

Ritsu

.

 _Email from Tamaki to Honey:_

Dear Honey-senpai,

Thank you so much for your recent update. Atlanta sounds amazing. I looked it up on the internet – I hope you are going to visit the aquarium while you're there. Commoners come up with some great ideas.

Renge and I are still dating. She's wonderful. She makes me so happy!

Haruhi and Kyoya are still dating. Everything seems fine there. I'm so happy for my best friend and my darling friend!

Guess what! We're going to have another BALL! Picture us all dressed up and dancing with the princesses. I know they will be in heaven! It will be magical. We're doing another auction. Satoshi and Chika are nervous, but they don't have anything to worry about. They're very popular.

Tell Mori-senpai hello from me. We all miss you two. Talk to you soon.

Tamaki

.

 _Email from Chika to Honey:_

Mitsukuni:

Thank you for the update on what you are learning and teaching. Despite the fact that I didn't go on this trip with you, I should be learning things as well.

Classes are going well.

Host Club is fine, but boring.

Mother and Father are well and miss you.

Don't ruin the Haninozuka reputation by letting any Sanseis see you eat cake.

Yasuchika

.

 _Email from Mori to Satoshi:_

Satoshi:

Thank you for watching out for Haruhi and sending me the updates. They are thorough.

It is good to hear you are enjoying the Host Club.

Am learning many things and will continue to send you information.

Takashi

.

 _Email from Kyoya to Honey:_

Honey-senpai:

Weekly Report:

Yasuchika doing well in Club. Girls are warming up to him more and more.

Satoshi enjoying Club as much as Tamaki, but without the idiocy.

Cosplay this week was favorite American movie character:

Tamaki – Cinderella's Prince Charming

Me – that ridiculous vampire from 'Twilight' – for the girls

Haruhi – Spock – she hasn't seen many so the twins suggested it

Kaoru – One twin from Harry Potter

Hikaru – The other twin from Harry Potter

Kasanoda – who else but Scar Face

Satoshi – Michael Myers from 'Halloween'. The girls enjoyed him scaring them.

Yasuchika – Aragorn from 'The Lord of the Rings'. He's a bit short, but he really wanted to do it.

Profits continue to be up despite Haruhi and Hikaru only coming twice a week.

Nothing else to report.

Kyoya

.

xXx

.

 **Mid July:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Kyoya. He's my dad's partner. I need to do my best to be friendly. Jaoru is part of our family now."

"I don't like him."

"You are certainly entitled to your opinion, but you don't have to live with him. I need to be on good terms with him for my dad. There's no reason we couldn't become friends."

"For luck," and he pulled me in for a deep kiss. "See you tomorrow for lunch."

"I'll be there, but remember I have to study."

"I have to work, so we're even."

.

She's really not that bad. I don't know why she bothers me so much. Is it really the competition for Ranka's attention? He still spends time with me, and it's more than he used to now that we're living together.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Jaoru-san. I'll go change and set the table."

She's always nice to me. Would it be so hard to be nice to her?

We sat down to dinner and I decided to try a real conversation. "How are classes going?"

She looked surprised I asked. "Fine."

"I'm sure you're top of your class in all of them."

"Yes, I am. I have to be to keep my scholarship."

"Getting that scholarship is a big deal. Your father is very proud of you."

"Thank you."

This is like pulling teeth. Can't she help me out a little?

"Jaoru-san, how is work going? When will they start the renovations?"

At last, some participation from her side of the table. "Work is fine. Busy as usual. Renovations will start in the beginning of August. They will be closing the bar for a few weeks."

.

Closing the bar? For a few weeks? That means both dad and Jaoru-san will be home all the time? I'll never get my studying done.

"Sounds exciting. I know dad is looking forward to the changes."

"Yes, the dressing rooms will be much better."

I'm done eating. Best to end this awkwardness quickly. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. I'll do the dishes."

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan."

Well, that wasn't as bad as it's been in the past.

.

xXx

.

 **Late July:**

"Haruhi-kun, my pen just ran out of ink. Do you have a spare I can borrow?" It's so wonderful to be studying with Haruhi-kun. This term-long project has been the best. We're still not dating, but I'm going to ask him soon. He's too polite to ask me.

"Sure, Momoka-chan. In my bag in the black pencil holder."

I unzipped the holder and found a tampon. "What's this?" I asked as I held it up, forgetting we were in the middle of the library.

Haruhi-kun looked up and said, "That's a tampon, Momoka-chan." Then he returned to his reading. Renge-chan's head whipped around to look at me.

"Why do you have one in your bag, Haruhi-kun?"

He looked back up and said, "One of you lovey ladies might need it. I keep one in my bag, just in case."

"How thoughtful, Haruhi-kun." I put it back and chose a pen. I've never seen a pen like this. Is it made of plastic?

.

That was close. I forgot that was in there. I hope she believed me. As the natural host, maybe they think I'm sympathetic enough to carry them around with me for them.

I really carry them because I use the boys' bathroom. They have them for free in the girls'. Rich Bastards. I'll admit, I've snuck in and taken a couple before. Surprises happen.

.

Later that night…

It's strange…why would Haruhi-kun need to carry tampons around. We would never need to ask; they are supplied in the restrooms – even the Host Club restrooms.

Why would Renge-chan seem so surprised and worried?

The one he had was a different brand than Ouran uses. I've never seen it before. He's so poor. Why would he spend money on tampons and carry them around for us when we would never need them?

.

xXx

.

 **Late July:**

I've kept my head down and been quiet for the last couple months. I've lulled my throw away third son into believing I'm behaving myself.

That filthy, upstart commoner won't know what hit her.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Again, Haruhi is having trouble with physics because I did. Same as her, I got it in my head that it was too hard and I would never understand it. Fortunately, my professor pulled my head out of my ass and I did rather well. So will she – she is a scholarship student after all.

The Oxford comma. As some of you may know, I used to edit technical documents for the government. Because they were technical documents, I still have a hard time writing dialogue and getting more 'casual' grammar correct. Some schools of thought are phasing out the Oxford comma as not needed. I'm on the side that has determined it is. I was constantly adding it to the docs I was editing. You'd think that after having their doc ripped to shreds for multiple grammar mistakes, including the Oxford comma, the writers would get better as they went along – nope. Anyway…I had fun having Haruhi catch that mistake. Couldn't resist getting on my soapbox. She needed to find a mistake anyway. Yes, there was an actual lawsuit that hinged on the Oxford comma. Lots of money was at stake.

Don't get on me about my description of Twilight. You all know that's the way Kyoya would describe him.

.

 **Next Chapter** : We pick up with the gang in August for the next phase of the story.

.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sold!

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Maybe I'll bid on Kyoya in the next auction.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/1/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and Smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 8: Sold!**

.

 **Time skip to August**

 **Wednesday:**

It's hot out this morning. Maybe walking to school when I'm wearing this blazer and carrying my bag isn't the best idea. I could have Kyoya drive me. No – I still enjoy the independence of walking by myself.

Today is the auction for the Ball. I wonder if Momoka will bid on me again. She's been odd since she found that tampon in my bag. I think she's suspicious and close to figuring it out. I knew someone would figure it out eventually, I just hope it doesn't get awkward.

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch:**

The profits from this Ball are going to better than the last one. Now that the school knows how it works and that the boys are invited too, they will be lining up for tickets. The auction was a huge success last time, and should be again. I wonder if Renge will bid 5 million yen again.

.

"I can't wait for the auction, Hikaru. It was so much fun the last time. I didn't want to do it at first, but I did enjoy it. I'm sure there will be a lot of bids for you – they all love having you back."

"I guess. Seems weird, Kaoru."

"You'll see. It will be fun. The energy in the room makes it all work."

"Yea, Hikaru. I don't know what you're worried about. They flock to you during hosting hours. Maybe you'll find that someone special."

Several of us around the table froze at that statement. I'm sure Satoshi-kun didn't think before he said that. Fortunately, Tamaki-senpai broke the silence. 

"It's a wonderful opportunity for the princesses to get to know us better. Having other gentlemen at the festivities last time was a big hit. It should continue to be."

Then the bell rang.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

"Princesses, please find a seat. The auction will be starting soon." I stood behind the podium with a gavel. I felt pretty stupid, but since I was the one that was setting up, I ran the auction.

"The rules from the last auction still apply. Anyone not acting like a true lady will be escorted out, banned from the Ball, and be ineligible for any future auctions." That calmed them down. I don't know, maybe having this power is kinda fun.

"First up… **Haninozuka Yasuchika** …"

I heard him mumble, "This is stupid," as he passed me on the stage. I just grinned.

"We'll start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

Damn, that's a big fight over him. I actually wouldn't have been surprised if no one bid. Those three girls are serious.

"750,000 Yen"

"Going once, going twice, sold – to Koizumi Anzu for 750,000 Yen."

As Chika escorted his date over to a sofa, I saw the completely awestruck look on his face. Sure wasn't expecting that.

"Next up… **Hitachiin Kaoru** …"

He strutted out on stage like he was on the runway in that black tux with the orange shirt. The girls were holding back; I knew they wanted to scream.

"Let's start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

"200,000"

"That's a big bid right out of the gate. Ladies are you going to let that stand?"

"400,000"

"900,000"

Four girls were battling it out. Kaoru was striking modeling poses and they just kept bidding.

"1 million"

"1.2 million"

Finally, we had a winner.

"2 million going once, going twice, sold to Watanabe Naoko!"

He escorted his date to the seating area.

"And now, **Hitachiin Hikaru** …"

He almost seemed shy. Maybe this was too much for him? After the first bids came in, he settled down and started to have fun.

"Sold for a cool 1.5 million Yen to Ito Yuki."

He seemed shell-shocked as he escorted his date over to where Kaoru was sitting.

"Next… **Fujioka Haruhi** …"

She came out looking a little bored. She probably hated this – having to go out with a girl on a date. My sure she'd rather be with Kyoya-senpai. Kinda glad she isn't. They've been keeping to themselves too much lately.

"3 million Yen," without me even starting the bidding. Oh well. Not going to turn down that offer.

"Any more?" I'm surprised Momoka-senpai isn't bidding.

"All right, 3 million going once, going twice, sold to Honda Taeko!"

Haruhi-senpai escorted her away to discuss the details for that night.

"Next, our resident bad boy, **Kasanoda Ritsu** …"

This should be interesting. "Start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

"100,000"

"200,000"

Then someone stood up in the back and bid, "1 million Yen."

I heard Kasanoda-senpai curse under his breath, "Shit."

"1 million going once, twice, sold to Himura Shinobu!"

"Next… **Ootori Kyoya** , our cool type…"

There seemed to be an electrical charge running through the room. He wasn't up for bids last time. His fans must be rabid.

I didn't even start the bidding when, "100,000"

"200,000"

Ten girls were bidding like crazy. It quickly escalated to, "1 million."

When we were down to two, they were still going like crazy.

"3.5 million"

"4"

"5"

"6 million"

And then all was quiet. Guess they're done.

"6 million going once, going twice, sold to Moto Emi" And off they went.

"And our last Host for the evening, **Suoh Tamaki** …"

"Start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

"5 million"

I didn't have to look up to recognize Renge-senpai. The room stayed quiet. "5 million once, twice, sold to Houshakuji Renge!"

And that ended the auction.

.

"Shinobu-san, are you going to wear that slutty red dress again?"

"Asshole. My dress will be black this time."

"Going to a funeral."

"Yes, Kasanoda-kun. Watch your back."

Shit. This is going to be as fun as the last one.

.

"Naoko-chan, I'm so happy you bid on me again. We'll have a wonderful time." We did have a great time at the other ball. This should be fun. Hope she doesn't wear that awful green again.

"Kaoru-kun, I couldn't picture going with anyone else."

"Hikaru-kun, I'm so excited to be going to the ball with you. I'm so glad you're back."

"We'll have a great time, Yuki-chan."

.

I'm still surprised Momoka didn't bid for me. She just stayed quiet in the back row watching.

"Honda-chan, I'm glad to be going on a date with you." This was the girlfriend of that guy who came in and threatened me a while ago. She continued to come to Host Club. There's nothing I could do about that. Was he going to come back now that this happened?

.

At least my date is the girl that's been talking to me about Karate. She seems genuinely interested in me, rather than me because I'm Mitsukuni's brother.

"Yasuchika-kun, I'm looking forward to dinner with you. It will be nice to talk by ourselves."

"Yes, it will, Anzu-chan. Please call me Chika. I look forward to it too."

.

I can't believe I'm stuck with this airheaded first year. I would rather stick pins in my eyes. The night of the ball will be excruciating. Haruhi and I can have another private ball after – then it won't be a complete waste of time. Her birth control is effective now.

"Kyoya-senpai, this is going to be so much fun. My dress will be pink and we'll look so good together with your matching tie!"

"Emi-chan, I'm looking forward to it." Fuck – pink! Where are those pins!

.

"Renge-chan, you bid so fast and so high, you didn't give anyone else a chance."

"Of course not, Tamaki-kun. You're no one's but mine."

.

xXx

.

"I'm going to get pancakes!"

"I've always wanted to try a burger and fries."

"I don't recommend the chicken fried steak."

I'm not sure how I let the idiots drag us here, but here we are, back at the diner. They said it had been a while since we had done something fun together. I guess they are calling this fun. There are also some finer points of the ball we need to discuss.

"Kyoya-senpai, what are you going to get?" Satoshi asked.

Why does it matter? I'm probably going to work all through dinner again. "I'm going to try the club sandwich."

Just then the waiter came to take our orders. There is strange food here. They're all anxious to see what Tamaki's chili-dog is going to look like.

"Kyoya, let's get the ball details out of the way so we can have some fun," Tamaki said.

"As you wish, Tamaki." I turned to my left, "Satoshi, the meeting is yours."

He still isn't used to the idea of being in charge of this whole thing. There is a change though, he's more confident about serious things.

"Now that the auction is finished, we will begin to sell tickets tomorrow. They are available to everyone except the auction winners. That assures us at least an equal number of ladies and gentlemen. If not all the tickets are sold by the deadline, we'll open it up to the auction winners."

He checked off something on his list and moved on, "I was told that there was a short dance just for the host members after the last one. I was also told that if that wasn't planned again, I would be 'beaten with my kendo stick'. It will be scheduled.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will need you all for fittings throughout the rest of the week."

"Everyone is going to look so sharp. They will be charcoal tuxes with black shirts to show off the auction winners' colors. Satoshi's tie will be a color not selected by the auction winners. We'll be doing fittings after Club hours the next two days."

"That's it. It will be tons of fun." Ever the playful host. We named him well.

Good timing – the food arrived.

.

I was tired and didn't want to talk. As I ate my tuna sandwich and tomato soup, I looked at everyone and thought about their bidders.

First, mine. I'm surprised Momoka didn't bid. I keep saying that, but I am surprised. I know from Renge that Momoka has a crush on me. If she figures out I'm a girl that will make it harder on her. I hope she's able to accept it.

As for Honda-san, I wish I knew what's going on there. Her boyfriend basically threatens me to stay away, but she keeps coming to the Club and designating me. Tamaki-senpai won't allow us to turn a princess away unless she has done something inappropriate. I didn't tell anyone about what Kondo-san said. They'd just get overprotective again anyway.

Will he come back and talk to me again? I don't have any control over who bids on me. I handled him before, I can do it again.

Kyoya can't stand his date. Emi-chan is so immature. She only likes to talk about clothes, manga, shopping, movie stars, etc. Nothing at all that Kyoya's interested in. He won't be able to work on his phone through dinner either. He'll be so bored and frustrated. He's a good host; he won't take it out on her, but he won't be any fun that night.

Ritsu has the same date as before. On the surface, they really don't get along. Some of the insults they fling at each other are harsh. But, I wonder what's going on underneath.

Kaoru was won again by Naoko. They got along well at the ball and studied together several times last year. Now that Hikaru is back, Kaoru doesn't see her outside of the Club anymore, but I know he misses her. Hikaru will always come first, but Kaoru does need to think about himself.

Yuki won Hikaru. I'm not surprised; she's good friends with Naoko. They might even want to go on a double date. Or, maybe not – the guys have been trying to be more independent. It's good for them.

Chika and Anzu have been talking a lot lately. She's genuinely interested in him, not as Honey-senpai's little brother. I noticed her the other day in the library with a Karate book. Seems she has a plan. Chika needs to come out of his shell.

And, lastly, Tamaki-senpai and Renge. I didn't doubt she'd win. They seem to be getting more serious. With some of the physical pressure I'm getting from Kyoya, maybe Renge and I need another talk.

.

"Haruhi? Earth to Haruhi?"

She jerked her head around and looked at me, "Yes, Hikaru?"

"You were off on another planet…care to share?"

"I was thinking about the auction winners and their relationships to each of you." She looked around at all of us, "Some of you were won by girls that seem to really care about you. Don't mess it up."

Kyoya turned to her and asked, "Even me?"

"NO! Emi-chan is an idiot who likes you because you're tall and wear glasses."

The table cracked up at that. Every once and a while Haruhi can be funny.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi," he pants. "Haruhi, please."

The begging is driving me insane. Never did I think I'd hear the great Ootori Kyoya beg. And he's begging me!

His hands are like fire on my skin. His tongue is everywhere in my mouth. I can't think straight.

"Please," his voice was shaking. His hands were shaking. They were slowing moving from my back to my chest.

I reached down and grabbed his forearms. I'm not ready.

"It's been months. Please," his voice was frantic.

I tried to say no, but it just came out as a breathless moan, "Naaa…Kyoya."

"Please!"

He was kissing my neck. Gently. It was like fire, but not scary like that one time.

Why am I not ready? It has been months. Is it just because I'm scared? Is Kyoya the one? Does this feel right? Oh…his lips are…I can't think.

"Haruhi! Please!"

If I don't stop this now, I won't be able to stop it. I can feel his arms fighting mine. I must stop this.

.

Without any warning, she pulled herself away from me, slid off my lap, and landed on the floor. What the FUCK! I was so close.

"Haruhi," I moaned. My eyes can barely focus. My breathing is heavy. My pants are excruciatingly tight.

"Kyoya, I just can't." Shit, there are tears in her eyes. I honestly didn't think I was pushing that hard. We've been together for months now. That look in her face, the scared, uncertain look, is like a cold shower.

I must remember, she's a virgin, I'm her first boyfriend. Rather than push until she gives in, I should try to understand why she's so hesitant, so afraid. I want her now, but I want her for life. I must go at her pace. Is it just her inexperience?

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed." Her face softened. Clearly the right thing to say. "Maybe if I understood why…"

"I don't know." Tears started to fall. Tears of frustration. "I don't know. Something always stops me. It doesn't feel right."

"Come up on the sofa. Let's talk about this. This isn't a real relationship if we can't talk about things like this and resolve them."

She slowly got up and sat on the other end of the sofa. Didn't surprise me.

"What goes through your mind when you hesitate? Are you afraid of something?"

.

His voice is so soft. His eyes so caring. We do need to figure this out. It's not fair to either of us.

"I'm not comfortable. It feels like once we go a little bit further, we won't be able to stop. I might, _might_ , be ready for a little more, but I'm not ready for that. I don't know if it's inexperience, age, uncertainty, or how I feel about you. I just don't feel ready."

I don't. How do I tell him I feel vulnerable? I feel like once I give in, I'll be thrown away like the commoner I am. I'm not marriage material for an Ootori. He's never told me how he feels about me. And, I don't know how I feel about him.

"Haruhi," he reached over and took my hand, "it is a big step. I'm not sure I'm ready for that either. It feels wrong to jump from where we are to there so fast." He squeezed my hand and sighed, "How can I let you feel more comfortable with this?"

"Kyoya, how do you feel about me?"

.

That's the 100 million Yen question, isn't it? How do I feel about her? Do I tell her I love her? Do I lay it all out?

"Where do you see this going?"

"Haruhi, I care deeply for you. I'm not exactly sure where I see this going. There is too much uncertainty in my life right now with my father and the Corporation." I scooted closer to her and took her face in my hands, "But I don't see this ending any time soon. I want us to be together. I want to be your boyfriend. I don't want to lose you."

I didn't want to scare her off. I didn't want to talk about marriage now. She's only a second year. She's not thinking about that yet. We need to get a little further to get her on that track.

I leaned back and held her hands as she took a deep breath, "I care for you too, Kyoya. I do. I'm not sure that's enough."

"Enough for…?"

"Enough for sex."

Well, I've never accused her of not being blunt.

"If it's not enough, then it's not enough. Above all I respect you, Haruhi. We both need to want this." And now a bid for moving forward a little, "I can't say that don't want more, but I understand your hesitancy."

"Can I ask you something? Will you be completely truthful?"

"Yes." I'll be as truthful as I feel is necessary.

"Are you a virgin, Kyoya?"

Shit! Girls are like a maze filled with landmines. Which is the answer she wants? The truth, or a lie. Which will make her feel most confident? My inexperience or my experience. I'm no virgin, but they didn't mean anything. I'm sure that's the last thing she wants to hear. The name Ootori opens a lot of legs.

Here goes nothing. "I hope you won't think less of me, but no, I'm not." Going from experience, if they know you've had sex before, they think they have to put out to keep you. (1)

.

I had a feeling he wasn't. He seemed too experienced, too needy. Like he knew what it was like and had to have it.

"Oh, Kyoya. I don't think less of you. A person's sexual history is their business. Every relationship is new, like starting fresh." I squeezed his hands, "But I am, and I want to wait until there is absolutely no doubt in my mind. I hope you can understand."

"Yes, I can." He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you for helping me understand. You mean a great deal to me, Haruhi. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you, Kyoya." I looked at the clock – 10! "You really should be going. We have school tomorrow and I have my internship after that."

.

Maybe I should find someone who can take the edge off. Haruhi would never have to know…

No, I just can't do that to her. I want her and no one else. Another long shower tonight.

She's right, though, she has to be certain. It will never work between us if she's not.

.

xXx

.

"Fujioka, how are you doing today?"

I looked up to see Fujii-sensei. Ever since I pointed out the error he missed in that contract, he's been trying to talk to me. Every time he comes up to talk, I have to stop what I'm doing and bow. Very annoying. Doesn't he have his own work to do?

"I'm fine, Fujii-sensei. How are you today?"

"I'm well. How are your studies?"

Same questions, every time. "They are going well. I am at the top of my class."

"That is good. We made a good decision hiring you."

"Thank you, Fujii-sensei," I bowed. "Please excuse me, I must file this stack of documents." I'm filing just to get away from him.

.

Love to watch her walk away.

.

"Thanks for picking me up, Ritsu. Kyoya's at a business meeting tonight." There she is. It's like I can feel the heat blasting from her smile. "And thanks for picking me up around the corner."

"No problem, Haruhi. Glad to do it."

She settled in and placed her school and garment bags on the seat. "Dinner?"

"Noodles?" The way she perked up, you'd have thought I'd offered her gold or something.

"Definitely."

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday evening:**

This physics is so hard. Why can I not wrap my head around it? I don't want to look up the answer on the internet, I want to understand how to get it.

Uggg…I just spent another 20 minutes on this same problem without any results. I think I'm going to have to bug Maki-senpai. It's not too late.

.

Text conversation:

 _Haruhi: Maki-senpai, do you have a minute? I hope I'm not bothering you._

 _Maki: Fujioka-san – glad to hear from you. You aren't bothering me. What can I do for you?_

 _Haruhi: I'm having trouble with a physics problem. I wouldn't be texting, but I've spent so much time on it with no progress. Maybe you could give me a hint?_

 _Maki: Just a hint?_

 _Haruhi: I want to learn this. A small push in the right direction will help._

 _Maki: OK. What's the problem?_

 _._

 _. Discussion of problem (2)_

 _._

 _Haruhi: Thank you so much. I understand now._

 _Maki: No problem. Some of those equations can get tricky._

 _Maki: Do you want to take me up on my lunch offer? It's still open. Saturday?_

 _Haruhi: Thanks, but I can't accept._

 _Maki: What about more help? I can check that problem set._

 _Haruhi: I will be at the library Saturday morning if you have the time._

 _Maki: I'll be there._

 _Haruhi: See you then. Thank you._

.

Who is this 'Maki-senpai'? There's no one at Ouran with that name – I just double checked the database.

Why was she texting him for help with physics? Where did she meet him? She initiated the contact – he had to give her his info at some time.

What's this about a lunch offer? He's asked her out before? Now they are meeting on Saturday morning to study. He practically forced his attendance.

She's doing entirely too much studying with other people. Kasanoda, that literature project, and now this guy? Why didn't she ask me for help with physics? I hold the school high score.

We'll just have to see what happens at the library on Saturday.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Lunch:**

"I have the most amazing news!" Tamaki's voice rang through the dining hall, drawing attention. Great, now what.

"Tamaki, sit down and tell us."

"Tamaki-senpai, I can't wait to hear."

He sat down, nearly spilling his lunch all over Renge. She reached over and took his arm, "Tamaki-kun, calm down. Please tell us what has you so excited."

To everyone's surprise, he leaned over and gave Renge a kiss on the forehead. Then, turned to Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead. WTF?

"Tamaki, now that you've kissed my girlfriend, maybe you should let us in on the news."

"Sorry, Kyoya, but I had to. Haruhi is directly responsible."

"I am?"

"Yes, my darling friend. You have helped me change my outlook and brought out my true personality. Because of that, my grandmother has been impressed."

"What do you mean, impressed?" I asked. There has been so much animosity from that woman.

"I was at a Suoh business dinner last night. My father insisted I attend. I was calm, differential, and humble. When father asked my opinion, I provided insightful answers and impressed my grandmother!"

He turned and threw his arms around Haruhi. "It's all because of you, Haruhi. You started me on this new path of finding myself. Thank you!"

She hugged him back and I couldn't begrudge him his moment. His grandmother has been horrible towards him. If she was impressed, I'm proud of him and he should get to celebrate in any way he wants, within reason.

He turned to Renge and hugged her, "You are a big part of this too, Renge-chan. Without your vigilance and the self-confidence you've given me, it would have never happened."

Letting her go, he turned to the entire table and exclaimed, "We need to celebrate! We need a party!"

I saw Haruhi look over at Kasanoda and silently ask 'Sunday'? He nodded.

"Tamaki-senpai, how about Sunday? We can get together in the afternoon and still get home early enough for class on Monday."

"Brilliant idea, Haruhi! We'll meet at Suoh Mansion #2 for a feast and fun!"

"I can cook something from the French cookbook you gave me. I've never cooked French food before; could your chef teach me?"

"That's perfect! I'd love you to cook for me. You could make one of the dishes my mother used to make. Thank you!"

He's so happy. What a breakthrough for him. "That sounds like a great idea. I'm happy for you, Tamaki. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Kyoya. I never thought it would happen." He looked back at the group, "Let's meet at my mansion around noon. We can have a light lunch then play some games until it's time to prepare dinner."

"Sounds like a plan, Boss. Congratulations," Hikaru said, smiling at Tamaki.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

"Momoka-chan, I'm glad you came today. Tea?"

"Yes, please, Haruhi-kun."

She's off today. I didn't even get a smile. At the least, she suspects. All because of a stupid tampon that I forgot was in my pencil case. I'll never carry them there again.

.

Momoka has been distancing herself from Haruhi. She needs to be watched. I had thought she had a crush on my girlfriend, but now it seems to have turned into suspicion. Does she know Haruhi's secret?

.

"Kasanoda, do you ever get tired of trying to be nice to people?"

"I don't have to worry about that around you, Shinobu-san. I never try to be nice to you."

It's slow today, so I'm hosting with Kasanoda. I can't believe the way he talks to this girl. She won him both times at the auctions. Why does she put up with this?

"Kaoru-kun, how can you stand hosting with this Neanderthal?"

What do I say to that? "We have fun together."

"Shinobu-san, back off Kaoru. He's not your toy."

Her toy? Now I'm being called someone's toy! No wonder Haruhi doesn't like it.

"And I suppose you are, Kasanoda-kun?"

"No, I thought we decided you and the stray dog could play together."

"Bastard."

It's almost like they are having fun.

.

xXx

.

 **Hitachiin Mansion:**

Fridays are soooo boring. Everyone else is at the Host Club having fun and I'm stuck here at home. I'm supposed to be studying, but we all know my grades aren't important. I'll be accepted to any college I want based on the Hitachiin name. I just need to keep myself from outright failing.

Haruhi and I are doing so well, why can't I come back to the Host Club on Fridays? It's not like we host together.

I still can't get that image of Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai kissing out of my mind. He had his hands up her shirt! Yeah, it was the back of her shirt, but still. He had his tongue down her throat and I didn't miss the state of the front of his pants. That's supposed to be me. I'm supposed to be kissing Haruhi.

Shit! Those are dangerous thoughts. I jump from thinking we're doing better to practically getting hard for her. Maybe Fridays at the Host Club aren't a good idea. Where's my cell phone?

"Hello, Doc?..."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday evening:**

Kyoya dropped me off after Host Club and I let myself into our apartment. He wanted to order dinner and eat in his apartment, but I couldn't. I need to get my Saturday chores done tonight. I'll be busy all day tomorrow, first at the library and then at Kyoya's apartment.

"Hello Haruhi-chan," Jarou greeted me. We seem to be getting along better, but it's probably because we've been seeing less of each other.

"Hello Jarou-san."

"I'm on my way to work. Ranka left you a note. It's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks. Have a good shift."

"I will. Good night," and he walked out the door.

I went into the kitchen and opened the note:

 _My dearest daughter Haruhi!_

 _Just a reminder…Sunday Jarou and I are leaving on our vacation. Australia should be lots of fun and a great way to relax. Three weeks in the sun! I'm so glad the bar is shutting down for renovations and the owners gave us a bonus to enjoy ourselves before we came back._

 _I'll call you and Kyoya-kun every few days. Be good and have some fun – you study too hard._

 _I'll wake you up when I get home from work Sunday morning to say good-bye._

 _Love,_

 _Your Dad_

.

Not sure why dad would think I'd forgotten. Yesterday he gave me money for expenses while he's gone. It will be nice to not have them here for three weeks full time. They'd be so underfoot I'd go insane.

Now I need to cook dinner, do the dishes, laundry, and cleaning so I can get to bed early for the library tomorrow.

.

xXx

.

On the other side of town:

"Mmmm…Tamaki-kun. Your kisses are so sweet."

"Thank you for going out to celebrate with me, just the two of us, Renge-chan."

"Dinner was delicious, but this is heavenly." I took a quick look out the window, "Shouldn't we be at my mansion already?"

"I told the driver to take the long way. The very long way."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, you think of everything."

"I'm always thinking of you, Renge-chan," and he took my lips again.

.

xXx

.

"Hikaru, what do you think of this?"

"That's brilliant, mom. I know just the right colors. Knee high leather boots will set it off. Killer."

"Mom, what do you think of these designs for Haruhi's internship?"

"Kaoru, you are becoming a great business fashion designer. Your new line will sell out immediately. I'm so proud."

"Well, it will be a while before I get that line up and running. These outfits for Haruhi are the test run."

"They're very sharp. All business but cutting edge. Is there a reason you don't show much skin?"

"It's Haruhi, mom. No one needs to see her skin."

"Damn right."

"Well said Hika."

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday:**

There's Fujioka-san. She sure is studious. I wonder what her story is.

"Good morning, Fujioka-san."

She stood up and bowed, "Good morning, Maki-senpai."

"So formal. You don't have to be." I looked at her books as we sat down. Physics as expected. Hope she hasn't been banging her head against the table again.

"Maki-senpai, do you speak English?"

"Not fluently, but passable. Why?"

"I have to give a presentation in my English class next week." Her eyes pleaded, "If you don't mind, can we speak in English this morning?"

"That'd be fine. It will give me a chance to practice." How cute, her asking me like that. I switched to English, "If the physics gets too technical, we might have to go back to Japanese."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Her voice in English is melodious and her accent is cute. I keep calling her cute – is that because of the age difference?

.

Maki-senpai reviewed my problem set and gave me a couple small hints. This isn't that hard now that I've gotten the hang of it. Just needed some help in the right direction.

"It's so nice of you to give up some of your Saturday to help me with this. I mean, we barely know each other."

"It's no problem. I'm studying too, so it's like two birds with one stone."

"You're pretty fluent to come up with that idiom."

"I just watch too much American TV."

.

That guy is significantly older. Where did she meet him? He seemed to know where to find her in the library. Maybe they met there. Haruhi sometimes prefers to study there; she can dress as she wants and is away from Jarou.

This looks benign. He's sitting diagonally across the table from her and they are studying. From what I can hear, they are speaking English. I know she has that presentation next week. Her guards can't get closer without him noticing. I don't want to tip him off to how important she is. They are wearing lapel cameras which feed to my laptop.

Those are college text books. I'll ask her when she gets here for lunch. If it's innocent, she'll tell me about it. I can't imagine it not being on her side. He looks like he's trying to figure her out, but he's not looking at her like a letch. We'll see. I'll have one of the guards follow him when he leaves.

.

"Thank you very much for all your help, Maki-senpai. I'm sorry, but I must leave to make my lunch appointment."

"You're welcome, Fujioka-san. You learn fast. Physics shouldn't be much of a problem for you from now on, but if you get stuck, please contact me."

"I will. Thank you again," and she turned and walked to the door. I caught myself smiling after her. I'd like to get to know her better.

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for the sushi, Kyoya. And thanks for speaking English."

"You're welcome. Your English is getting much better."

"Must be from editing all those English contracts."

Saturday at my apartment has become my most favorite time of the week. With my work schedule and her studying, it doesn't always work out, but when it does, I savor it.

I'm watching my little glutton stuff fancy tuna in her face. She probably even ate breakfast. Her genetics must be great – she weighs next to nothing.

"How was the library? Did you get a lot done?"

"Yes. It's nice and quiet there. I got that physics problem set finished finally."

She didn't mention that guy, but there's no deception on her face. I can't ask directly; she'll know I was spying. I've got enough to worry about now. I'll put him on the back burner and wait for the report on him from security.

After lunch we both get to work. Haruhi studying and me working. The fallout from the gala is still in my favor. As the rumors increase about father's instability, more of his partners and the BOD members are turning to me for decisions and direction. It's just what I planned. However, it means more meetings, more contracts, more business deals, and less time with Haruhi. I do as much remotely as possible.

The BOD is already talking about arranging a marriage for me. There are several companies the Ootori Corporation would benefit greatly from a merger. I can't tell them about Haruhi, but there will be no arranged marriage. They don't know I'm emancipated, but because I am, I have control over my marriage. My father has no say, that bastard.

After a couple hours, Haruhi gets up and stretches like a cat. Watching her move is enough to turn me on. I am a teen-aged boy after all.

After the other night, I've been thinking a lot about our relationship. We are either at a full stop, like at the Host Club or around other people, or we are hitting the gas. No in between, no romance. I need her to fall in love with me, not just fall in my bed. If I am going to be successful as the head of the corporation and have Haruhi as my personal lawyer and wife, she needs to want to be there. She must want to be married to me, to have my heir. I need to step up my romance game.

"Haruhi, I need a break. Let's go for a walk."

"Sounds great, Kyoya. I've been sitting too much today."

It's hard to be in public when I can't be seen with her. It's OK in a group, because 'he' is part of the Host Club, but we can't be seen by ourselves.

We drove to an Ootori property just out of town. It has magnificent gardens and is heavily guarded. We walked through them hand-in-hand.

"Kyoya? Can you tell me some stories about you growing up? Happy ones? Or, at least, not horrible ones?"

Just the opening I was hoping for. We need to get to know each other better. It will help with the romance. I just have to remember some stories.

.

I didn't know Kyoya had an extensive stock portfolio at ten. By the time he was eleven, he owned controlling shares in a toy company. It wasn't making much money, so he sold them and moved on.

"Kyoya, were you always so serious? Didn't you ever do anything fun as a kid?"

"I took swimming lessons, horseback riding lessons, skiing lessons. I suppose those were fun."

"After the lessons did you ever swim, ride, or ski?"

"On occasion. Swimming mostly. The Ootori mansion has its own pool. We currently don't own any horses and I don't have time to get away to the mountains to ski."

"Well, I think it's high time you did something fun." I started running and yelled over my shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

.

That crazy girl. I took off after her, but slowly. No sense ending the chase sooner than necessary. She's faster than I thought.

She ducked behind trees, ran across the stream, circled back around and tore through the rose garden. I kept up, but with her just out of reach, her beautiful laugh leading the way. This actually was fun. I don't remember ever playing tag as a child.

Just as she entered the orchard, I decided enough was enough. I wanted to hold her. I lunged forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her down to the ground. I landed on top of her – of course.

"Kyoya!" she laughed. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"I've got you now, Haruhi. What am I going to do with you?"

Damn, I love that smile. That smile full of trust and laughter.

"I know," she said and brought her lips up to mine.

.

This is dangerous ground, but I can't help it. I have to kiss him. That was so much fun.

"Haruhi," he said as he broke the kiss, "we have to stop." He rolled off me and we were both on our backs, looking up at the sky.

"Look. That cloud looks like Usa-chan."

"Yes, it does."

We continued to swap stories of our childhoods.

.

xXx

.

"That was a smooth jump, Young Lord." He's getting better on his new dirt bike.

"Thanks, Tetsuya." He pulled over and stopped at my side. "You sure you don't want to ride today?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine just watching."

"It's no fun to ride by myself," he said. "Not enough of the fellas are interested or any good."

"What about your friends at school?"

"The Host Club?" The look on his face was priceless. "Those spoiled twerps wouldn't know how to ride a bike and would hate the idea of getting dirty."

"You could always teach them. It would be fun to watch."

"Yes, Tetsuya, it would." That was quite an evil grin.

.

xXx

.

"Chika, it's a beautiful day outside. Let's go do something fun."

"I'm trying to finish this report, Satoshi. I won't have much time tomorrow if we are spending the afternoon and evening at Tamaki-senpai's house."

"That report isn't due for two weeks. Put it down and come on!" He was pulling me out of my chair.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go do something. What do you have in mind?"

"Horseback riding! We haven't had the horses out in ages."

I could use something active after sitting for so long. "Sounds good. Let's go."

.

xXx

.

"Takashi, that girl over there has been staring at you all through the lesson."

"Hnn."

"Maybe you should ask her out to dinner. We don't have plans tonight."

I looked at Mitsukuni sharply. Did he really just suggest I go out on a date?

"There's no harm in a casual date. Nothing has to come of it and you might make a new friend. Give it a shot. Please…"

I have been moping around way too much this summer. It has been bothering Mitsukuni. Kyoya and Haruhi don't look like they will be ending anytime soon. If she's made her choice, I need to move on. Continually beating myself up over her is no good. We're going to be in Austin, TX for another week or so. Having a local friend sounds like a good idea. I've been talking a lot more here in America. I can do this. I have nothing to lose.

.

I was shocked when Takashi walked over and introduced himself. I heard her say her name was Catherine. He suggested dinner and she said yes. Then they decided to see a live band after.

He's been so depressed after Haruhi and Kyoya got together. It's so unlike him. He took it much harder than I thought he would. I knew he liked her, but I didn't think it was enough to allow her to break his heart. I've got to pull him out of this tailspin. A date tonight is a giant first step.

Guess we're on our own tonight, Usa-chan. Yea! Cake night!

.

xXx

.

"Dinner's ready. Turn off that computer."

My future just flashed in front of my eyes. My wife, Haruhi, finishing dinner and calling me and the children to the table. I felt a small adrenalin rush. It would be perfect.

"It's off," I said as I closed the lid. The dinner smelled so good. How is it that her commoner food could compare to a five-star chef?

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday:**

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Just because we're going to be spending the day at Tamaki-senpai's house doesn't mean I can slack on making breakfast for Ritsu and Tetsuya. I'm very thankful for the rides to my internship.

"Whatever you're in the mood for Miss Haruhi."

"Yeah, anything cooked by you is delicious."

I decided on traditional Japanese – rice, fish, miso, etc. I didn't realize how hungry I was until we sat down at the table. My stomach let out a huge growl.

.

"Jeez, Haruhi. When was the last time you ate?"

"Dinner last night, Ritsu. Guess I'm just hungry."

My little glutton. "No kidding. Don't let us keep you from eating."

We all dived right in.

"This is delicious Miss Haruhi. Thank you."

"Thank you, Tetsuya, for driving me each week. It's made it much easier."

"What smells so good?" I turned and saw Pops walk into the kitchen.

"Haruhi cooked breakfast. It's delicious!"

"Kasanoda-sama," Haruhi jumped up and bowed. "Good morning. Would you like breakfast? There is plenty."

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan. I would."

.

I sat down with the kids and watched my son's interaction with that tiny girl. It's a shame. If we ran a legitimate business, I'd be asking Ranka-san for a marriage contract. They really do work well together. He gives her unconditional support and she gives him unconditional acceptance and confidence. What a shame.

"Enjoy, Kasanoda-sama." She served me a plate with a small bow. Either she's formal by nature or I intimidate her. I'm not surprised. I intimidate everyone. I am the head of a Yakuza Syndicate.

"What are you two up to today? More studying?" Before they could answer, I turned to Haruhi, "I want to thank you Haruhi-chan. Ritsu's grades have improved greatly since the two of you started studying together."

"I'm glad to help, Kasanoda-sama. Ritsu did it on his own; I just made him sit down and study."

Shit. That look between the two of them. My son is still in love with her, no matter what he tells me. Her eyes are a mystery. She could be in love or just a deep friendship.

I thought he was getting somewhere with Shinobu-chan. The reports I've been getting back were hopeful. It's time for my last resort. I've found someone who will initiate him into a physical relationship. Once he's tied up in that, Haruhi-chan will fade from his mind.

"We're going over to Suoh Tamaki-senpai's today for a party. He wants to celebrate some business deal. Haruhi's cooking French for dinner."

That's a cute blush on her face. I've never denied why my son would fall for her, just that he shouldn't. "I'm going to help his chef prepare a French meal. I hope to learn."

"I'm sure you will do well, if this breakfast is any indication. This is very good."

"I'm glad you like it, Sir."

.

xXx

.

"My darling friend Haruhi! I'm so glad you came. May I hug you?"

I held out my arms and was pulled into a crushing hug and spun around the room. Some things will never change, and some things do. I'm proud of Tamaki-senpai for asking.

"Tamaki-kun, put her down. She's turning blue."

"Yes, Renge-chan."

He finally noticed Ritsu, "Kasanoda, welcome!

"You two are the last to arrive. We're in the game room. Follow me."

The game room? Ritsu and I shared a look of trepidation.

.

Damn, his game room doesn't look anything like the one at the Compound. Putting aside the fact that the Compound game room is about three times the size because it's open to all the fellas, they are stocked differently. His is so formal. He does have a pool table, but there are no air hockey games. There's one big-screen TV with video games, where we have five. We both have the poker table, but the Compound has three instead of one. As for the rest of it, I'm not sure what it is except for the chess board over there. We don't have one in our game room, but I have one in my bedroom.

"What are we doing first, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked. Yeah, let's get this over with.

"Over on the table by the bar are some snacks for lunch. Dinner will be an event, so I don't want anyone ruining their appetite." He looked around at everyone and got down to business, "As for games, there are some video games, but I don't really play them, we also have a poker table, but that might not work with our large number, I also have several commoner games we haven't played yet."

He went over to the wall and opened a hidden closet. Inside there were about two dozen different games. Shit, we could be here for days.

.

"Let me take a look, Tamaki-senpai." Hopefully, I can find one that isn't awful. I really don't want to listen to Kyoya complain about another game. Chutes and Ladders and Twister are enough.

"Looks like we'd have to play in teams for these. I don't see any where nine people can play."

What have we got here: Monopoly, Sorry, Trivial Pursuit, Clue, Operation, Bingo, Risk, Battleship, Yahtzee, Scattergories, Hungry Hungry Hippos?, and about 50 packs of cards.

.

I could see Haruhi's evil smirk across the room. It's looking more and more like mine every day. Shit, what have we gotten ourselves into?

She grabbed a bunch of playing cards, closed the closet door, and came back to us.

"We're going to play 'Hell'." (3)

.

Fifteen minutes later we are all standing at the big round table shuffling our cards. Haruhi-senpai explained the rules and we did a test round to demonstrate.

Then it's off to the races…Picture nine teens standing at a round table, frantically shuffling through cards and playing on the table. Leaning across to reach piles on the other side. Screaming some really bad words as they are beaten to a play. It was the most fun I've had in a long time.

"FUCK!"

"Damnit, Hikaru. That play was mine."

"Too slow, Kaoru!" then a raspberry sound.

I was having more fun watching these upper classmen play than actually playing. Tamaki-senpai was trying to be polite and was losing terribly. He seemed more interested in helping Renge-senpai than playing himself. Kyoya-senpai was sneaky as he quietly but quickly played. He was getting a lot of cards out and no one realized it.

"SHIT!"

Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai were having their own battle, blocking each other and flinging insults. They sure have a different relationship than Takashi and I do.

Haruhi-senpai was everywhere, practically lying on the table to reach piles across from her. She's so short, no one said anything. Kasanoda-senpai is flustered. Guess he's never played a speed game like this, or it's because he's next to Haruhi and gets a great view of her ass every time she leans over, her shirt coming up to show a strip of skin. I think Kyoya-senpai deliberately picked a spot across from her so he could look down her shirt. I'm next to him and I'm trying not to look. Red lace to match her shirt. It's hard not to notice. I'm sure she has no idea.

"Fuck, Kaoru. You asshole."

"Gentlemen, please. There are ladies present."

"SHIT! I missed that one!"

"Renge-chan?"

"Sorry, Tamaki-kun. I can't help myself."

It's Chika that surprises me the most. I thought he would find this stupid and barely participate. He's in it with the rest of them, smashing his cards down with a karate grunt.

"Beat you to that one, Kyoya-senpai. HaHa."

"Yusochika, paybacks are a bitch."

"I'M OUT!"

Everyone stopped playing and groaned at Haruhi-senpai.

"Well, no wonder! You were all over the table!"

"I'm short, Hikaru. Deal with it."

We counted up the points and I was not surprised to find that Kyoya-senpai won that round.

.

After a few more rounds, almost everyone was laughing hysterically. We had become overly dramatic, lying on the table, smashing our cards down, flinging insults and expletives. I had no idea a card game could be this much fun. Although I do wish everyone would clean up their language.

I wonder if the princesses in the Host Club would like to play this. They would not use those words.

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you thinking?"

I jerked my head towards Haruhi, "This was fun. Maybe we could play this in the host club."

"Yeah, right. Just what the school needs. A bunch of girls in those awful yellow dresses smashing cards and yelling 'Fuck' and 'Shit' for the whole school to hear."

"You evil twin, our lovely princesses would never use those words, and neither should you!"

"It's OK, Tamaki-kun. I'm sure they will comport themselves as ladies," Renge-chan assured me, putting her hand on my arm.

"If we choose to play this in the Host Club, everyone will be subject to certain rules that, if broken, will have stiff penalties."

"Did you hear that, Kaoru? Kyoya-senpai said we could play penalty games!"

Those doppelgangers grabbed each other in a hug and continued, "But, Hikaru, you know I only play those when we are alone."

"Uggggg," Haruhi yelled. "Cut it out you two. Save that for the Club."

"There will be no penalty games. They will be banished from the Host Club for a certain period of time if they will not follow the rules."

"Perfect, Kyoya. No princess would wish to deprive themselves of me, their Host King, for very long."

I couldn't figure out why everyone sighed and turned away.

.

Haruhi was busy in the kitchen with Tamaki's chef when Tamaki approached me, "Kyoya, can we talk in private?"

I followed him to his room. "Renge and I are great together, but lately I feel like I want more."

"Like sex?" I had no idea how far they had progressed physically.

I watched as all the color drained out of his face and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. Then, just as fast, he turned beet red and looked ashamed. I was going to enjoy this.

"No. Not that. That would not be gentlemanly."

"But you want it?"

"Not until we're married." He looked around the room then lowered his voice, "Renge-chan and I are doing fine physically. I don't know what is missing."

"Define physically." Is he further along than Haruhi and I are?

"We hold hands, I put my arm around her when we watch a movie and sometimes she falls asleep and I play with her hair. We've hugged and shared sweet kisses." He stopped talking and his blush got darker.

"That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"Tamaki, you don't have to wait for marriage for everything."

"Yes, but I'm happy with where things stand with all that. But, there's still something missing."

He's happy with just that? (4) I know he's a virgin so he doesn't know what he's missing. Maybe that's why. So, if it isn't physical, what is the relationship missing? Maybe the romantic stuff?

"How well do you know Renge? Have you talked about the future? Do you know each other's goals? Have you talked about the past? Do you know each other's childhood stories?"

"No, we haven't."

"Then the physical isn't what's missing, it's the intimacy. The more you learn about each other the better. Stop watching movies together and talk more. You'll find what you are missing."

"Is that what you and Haruhi do?"

He's got me there. I didn't realize we were missing it until yesterday. Then I read more about it online. It's what we're missing too. "We're working on it. We both have so little time."

"Then we shall both try harder and win the hearts of the girls we love!"

"You love Renge?"

"With all my heart. After graduation I'll propose."

"Congratulations, Tamaki."

Tamaki's doing great with his relationship. I've got to work on mine.

.

Dinner was delicious and I learned a lot from the chef. The nine of us gorged ourselves and talked and talked. It was a fitting end to a great celebration. I'm so happy for Tamaki-senpai and his grandmother.

.

xXx

.

Tomorrow I will hurt that filthy commoner. She and my third son will not know what hit them.

I've played the good boy for months and now I will get some revenge. It will be gratifying, but not near what they deserve. This is just a taste.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yep, going to leave it there. Don't worry, you only have to wait a week.

Lots going on in this chapter. It's longer than usual with almost 10k words (but the author's notes are long). I wanted to end it where I did, so it ran over.

Auction – what about what Haruhi said at dinner? Some of these guys seem to be pairing up. Maybe. It's just High School – anything can happen.

Kyoya's been pushing and pushing the physical, I had to take a step back and have him remember romance. It's not just dinner out and then a make-out session in the car. I thought the talk he had with Tamaki was telling.

What do you think about the engineering student? Competitor or friend? I know what I'm going to do, just want your opinions.

Do you want more of Tamaki's grandmother? I don't have it in the outline, but…

.

(1) Don't ever accept that. If I guy says he needs sex and will dump you if you don't put out, dump his ass first. There is no respect for you in that attitude. There is no respect for you as a person, woman, partner, etc. There is no respect for your autonomy, consent, or emotions. RUN! I've been around a long time…There is always someone better out there…trust me.

(2) I may have done well in physics eventually, but there's no way I could come up with a problem now. Use your imagination. If Haruhi is having a hard time, it's a doozy.

(3) There are many different ways to play Hell. This version is from my dad's family from Oklahoma. Each person gets a deck of cards (make sure they have very different designs, you need to separate them quickly back into individual decks. Each person deals a pile of 12 cards in front of them face down. This is theirs only. When someone shouts 'start' (or whatever you want, of course), each player puts 4 cards down in front of them face up from their deck. Put them down next to each other (X X X X). Each time you play one of these, you take one out of your pile of 12 to replace it. Once your pile is gone, you win. Now for the actual playing: Hold your deck in your hand and flip through like solitaire (three cards at a time, with only the third being playable until you play that one then the one under that is playable) Cards are played out on the table (anywhere in the middle, everyone can play on these cards, and they will need to). Stacks in the middle start with Aces and count up by suits from there. There are no turns, no waiting. Everyone plays at the same time and as fast as they can. Any stack is open. Once a person plays the King, the stack is removed by that person. Object is to get rid of as many cards in your hand while emptying your pile on the table. Score is: number of cards you played on the table – number of cards left in your pile. High score wins. Hints: works best if you're standing, keep your deck in your hands while going through. When we play, we are frantic. And, "Hell" is the nicest word used around the table. You haven't truly played until your buttoned-down, prim and proper mother screams "FUCK" when someone beats her to a stack.

(4) There is nothing wrong with being happy with that. There is nothing wrong with being happy with more or less than that. I believe that as long as you both are happy and comfortable with each other, it's fine whatever you're doing (as long as it's consensual). Don't let anyone pressure you into anything. You are in control of your own body.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What the fuck is Yoshio planning?

.


	9. Chapter 9 - He Did What?

**Author's Note** : Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But if I ever met Yoshio Ootori in a back alley, I'm not responsible for my actions.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/9/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and more language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 9: He Did What?**

.

xXx

.

 **Monday:**

It's relaxing to walk to school again. I don't get much time to think with Kyoya driving me everywhere. I miss the quiet.

Something's wrong. Why is everyone staring at me? I get looks because I'm a host, but not like this. They seem angry.

"Haruhi! There you are! Come with us!" Kaoru and Hikaru came up on either side of me, put their arms around my shoulders, and led me away from the school, into the gardens.

Something had them really upset, so I went along with it. Somewhere in the back of my brain it registered that this was the first time Hikaru has touched me since he's been back. Has it really been that long?

"What is going on?"

We stopped and Kaoru hands me the school paper.

 **Headline: Fujioka Female – Why has SHE Been Lying To Us?**

Followed by a brief story and lots of pictures.

Pictures that were sent around last fall:

Ritsu and me holding hands in the dining hall with the caption, 'This takes on a whole new meaning now'.

Tamaki leaving flowers in my locker with the caption, 'Love Triangle?'

Mori and me getting into his limo with the caption, 'Love square?'

Renge feeding me a bite of her lunch with the caption, 'Fujioka bisexual?'

Pictures from Yoshio's terror campaign last fall:

Kaoru and me kissing with the caption, 'Another Host?'

Ritsu and me sitting at the koi pond like usual with the caption, 'Love Birds.'

The story alleged that I was the 'private princess' of the Host Club and was dating all of them. I felt sick to my stomach.

Looking up at Kaoru I put on my best mask, "This was bound to happen someday. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Are you kidding? Did you read the article? It basically calls you a whore!"

I gave him a small smile, "If I cared what people thought of me, I wouldn't be here at Ouran. You do realize I'm looked at as the 'commoner trash' by some, right?"

"You can't just stand there and tell me this doesn't affect you," Kaoru was yelling by now.

"Of course, it affects me. I'm shocked it happened this way. I'm surprised by the timing. However," I stared him straight in the eye, "this is no reason to yell at me. I didn't do this!"

"Sorry, Haruhi," he mumbled. "I don't think you realize how bad this is." He pulled out his phone, "I'm texting Kyoya-senpai. I know he's in a breakfast meeting, but he'll know what to do."

.

What the FUCK happened while I was in the nuthouse? Kaoru kissed Haruhi? Kasanoda snuggles up with her at his compound? The Boss gives her flowers? What other pictures are there that didn't make the paper?

Did I leave, and everyone just pounced on her? If that's true, why couldn't I stay?!

I'm going to kill Kaoru later. He's a dead man. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Not like with me.

.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I must take this call."

I stepped away from the table and went to the front of the restaurant, calling Kaoru on the way. He just sent me a text that said, 'call me 119'. (1)

.

 **Kaoru** : "Kyoya-senpai – I'm glad you called back so fast. We have a problem."

 **Kyoya** : "What problem?"

 **Kaoru** : "The school paper outed Haruhi as a girl and printed some revealing pictures. Some that your father used last fall. It's going to get bad for her."

 **Kyoya** : "How's she taking it?"

 **Kaoru** : "Like she has nothing to worry about."

 **Kyoya** : "Shit. You and Hikaru protect her. If those pictures were used, I'm sure my father did this. I'll have him isolated and deal with him tonight."

 **Kaoru** : "We might have a problem with Hikaru. One of the pictures was Haruhi and me kissing."

 **Kyoya** : "Shit. I'm sorry, Kaoru, but that's your problem for now. I need to deal with my father. Get everyone together at lunch in the Club room. We'll discuss it then and text me a picture of the paper."

 **Kaoru** : "OK."

.

I told Tachibana to have my father held in complete isolation at Security Headquarters. I'll deal with him later.

Unfortunately, I can't leave this meeting. I'm trusting those twins to keep her safe, and I don't feel good about it.

"Gentlemen, my apologies. If we could get back to the contract…"

.

xXx

.

Everyone's whispering and pointing at Haruhi, and she's just walking to class oblivious as always. Because of the way she was outed, this is going to get ugly.

I know Hikaru is angry. He hasn't said a word to me since he saw that picture. For Haruhi's sake, he's kept a lid on his emotions, but that will blow off at lunch in the Club room.

"There SHE is."

"I can't believe I had a crush on HER."

"SHE lied to us for a year and a half."

"Commoner trash."

"And she's been alone with the Hosts for all that time. What a tramp."

And on and on until we got to our classroom.

The whispering and stares were at a frenzy when we walked in. Sensei put an end to that as soon as she came in, "Settle down class. There will be no gossip in the classroom. Focus on your studies or be disciplined."

I texted the rest of the guys and told them about lunch in the Club room.

.

Things got worse between classes. Girls were looking at Haruhi with disgust in their eyes and boys were looking at Kaoru either with jealousy or congratulations.

We swung by our lockers and Haruhi's was covered in pictures ripped from the paper. They each had notes on them. The one in the middle was of Haruhi and Kaoru kissing (I'll never be able to get that out of my head) with the word 'SLUT' written across it in lipstick. Kaoru opened her locker for her just in case. Those crazy fangirls hadn't gotten that far…yet. He also texted a picture of the locker to all the guys.

I kept getting comments like, 'Too bad you were sick while your brother was getting some, you could have been in on the action too." My blood is boiling. I'm surprised the top of my head hasn't blasted off.

During one of the breaks, I emailed my Doc and told him what was going on. I'll probably need him to talk me down from wherever I'm going to end up at by the end of the day.

.

xXx

.

Throughout the morning, all of us kept getting texts. Guys asking if they could get in on 'the fun'. Girls asking why they liked Haruhi better. Lots of anger at being lied to.

Haruhi was hit with the worst…threats and promises of revenge.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, my darling. I'm so worried about you."

"Tamaki-senpai, stop spinning me and put me down. You didn't ask!"

Tamaki put her down but didn't let go. He bent down to look into her eyes and asked, "Are you OK?" in the gentlest voice I've ever heard from him.

"I'm fine. It was going to happen sooner or later. At least this way the whole school finds out at once."

She's playing it off, but I can tell she's upset. "Haruhi, are you sure you're OK?"

She sighed at me, "Yes, Ritsu, I'm fine. This will blow over."

Kyoya walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Haruhi, this is not just going to 'blow over'. We need to do some damage control and stop this before it gets worse." He put his hand out, "Give me your phone."

When she hesitated, he asked again, "Give me your phone, Haruhi."

Handing it over, she said, "It's no big deal. They aren't unexpected."

"Haruhi, these are threatening. How can you not be worried? Especially after what happened last fall?"

"You mean when you and Renge started that picture campaign?" Hikaru asked, his voice tight and restrained.

"When the crazy fangirls threatened her and hit her with paint balloons," Kyoya-senpai said, just as restrained and Hikaru.

"Hikaru, that's in the past. We need to focus on this," Haruhi sighed.

I jumped in, "Haruhi, if your texts are anything like the ones we've been getting, or worse, you should be worried."

"I know, Ritsu. It's just so ridiculous."

"Yes, it is." I walked over to her and held out my arms. To the shock of everyone there, especially Kyoya-senpai, she walked into my arms and hugged me back. A dark aura started to grow around the Shadow King. Serves him right.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled out of my embrace and turned to the rest of the Club. She obliviously missed the looks of shock and anger around the room.

"We can't do anything about this right now. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm worried. I'm going to sit down and eat my bento. You eight can discuss this if you want," she said as she walked over to a table.

.

"Let's talk in the back room," I ordered. My girlfriend was in denial and I was worried. The eight of us needed to bring all our families' power together to protect her.

"What have you heard besides the texts?" I asked them all after we closed the door behind us. I had seen some of the texts. Tamaki doesn't use an encrypted phone. Neither does Renge.

"I've had guys tell me they want to 'get some' too," Kaoru said.

"I've been asked if I got a kiss like Kaoru after she got the flowers."

"I almost decked a couple of guys when they asked if they could get in on the Host Club action. They think she's dating everyone in the Host Club. Some of the biggest assholes think she's sleeping with all of us."

Satoshi spoke up, "I was asked if I went through a 'Haruhi initiation' when I was brought into the Club."

"That's disgusting! Don't they realize my darling friend Haruhi would never do anything like that? They know all the Hosts are gentlemen and we would never force her to do that."

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think they think we forced her," Kaoru explained. "I heard someone use the word whore, and then there is the stuff we found on her locker."

"Enough. I'm sure we'll all continue to hear it. What are we going to do about it?" Chika asked. I think he might be the most mature one here after me. At least he's thinking and not just reacting.

"This is not just bad for Haruhi. This has put all of us and our families in a compromising situation." They needed to know to protect themselves too. "I've checked the news outlets and it hasn't gone public yet. If it does, we could all be hurt by the implications.

"Hikaru, your location last year could be discovered.

"Kaoru, you face physical danger from jealous students.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai will have their honor put into question.

"Tamaki, you would lose all ground you've gained with your grandmother and will not be named heir.

"I own Ootori Corporation. The entire company could be ruined if everything comes out.

"Kasanoda, this would bring your syndicate into the public eye and could throw light on dealings you would rather remain private.

"Renge, the accusations of bisexuality could affect your family's business and gain you some disgusting offers.

"And, this will hurt all of us in finding a spouse."

"Kyoya," Tamaki yelled, "we don't have time to think of any of that now. Haruhi is in danger."

"Yeah, either the girls are jealous of her relationship with the Hosts or they are furious that they fell for a girl lying about being a boy. The guys are mad at us for keeping her from them, or they're angry they were attracted to her and questioned their sexuality, and now they all want to 'get some'. I haven't heard anyone say anything positive yet."

"Satoshi, it's only been a few hours. We're seeing everyone's gut reaction."

"I know, Kaoru-senpai, but it worries me."

I need to stop this. "This is getting us nowhere. Everyone think about what's going on and we'll come up with a plan after classes. Host Club will be cancelled for today for obvious reasons."

"Is there any way we could just deny it?"

I could tell Hikaru was boiling mad. He started yelling, "Of course not, Satoshi. She was wearing a dress in one of those pictures and it was obvious she has boobs."

He backed away and turned on all of us, "And just WHAT THE FUCK was going on while I was gone. Did you all jump her? We're you just waiting to get me out of the way? Why couldn't I be in one of those pictures!?"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru tried to calm him, reaching out and taking his shoulder. Hikaru pushed his brother hard enough for Kaoru to stumble backwards across the room.

"And YOU! You were kissing her! You knew how I felt, and you were kissing her!" Hikaru turned to the rest of us, "Did any of you kiss her?"

Tamaki and Kasanoda blushed a light pink. I didn't feel guilty; we only started kissing after we were a couple, and Hikaru already knew about it.

"Boss? Kasanoda?" he was shocked. "Why? When?"

Kasanoda spoke up, "It's time we put it all on the table. I kissed her during that mess last fall, after you went away. I was her first kiss and she told me that she thought of me as just a friend."

"We kissed in the hot springs while we were at the Morinozuka property under protection. She kissed me and as soon as she did, I realized I didn't feel that way about her. We are friends and nothing more," Tamaki admitted.

"Hika, that kiss in the picture, as soon as it happened, we broke away so fast. We don't feel like anything but brother and sister. It took the kiss for me to realize that."

Hikaru was staring at Tamaki. I'm not sure he heard anything that Kaoru said. His face was as red as a tomato. He pointed at Tamaki and screamed, "YOU! You kissed her in the HOT SPRINGS! Were you wearing anything? You just said you are a gentleman, but you're really a pervert!"

Satoshi and Chika were slowly moving toward Hikaru to stop him if he got violent.

"I'm not a pervert. We were wearing towels. She kissed me! She was proving to me that I wasn't in love with her, and it worked! I haven't felt anything but friendship for her since then."

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Kaoru, will you and Hikaru walk Haruhi back to class. She shouldn't walk alone through the halls."

"Sure, Kyoya-senpai. We'll see you all here after classes."

Hikaru walked over to Tamaki and poked him in the chest, "This isn't over."

.

Those idiots. Don't they realize I can hear them? It's not like they are trying to be quiet.

I heard bad things too. Of course, I'm concerned. But I have the guys to protect me, just like last fall. It's not like Kyoya's father is threatening to kill me again. This will blow over if we wait it out. I just won't be alone in the school.

I came here to learn, not to win a popularity contest. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I am my own person and I will define myself as I want.

Is Satoshi-kun exaggerating when he says everyone in the school is either jealous of me or angry at me? Why would they all waste their time and energy caring about any of this? Would anyone here really try to hurt me?

Oh…those paint balloons last fall. Maybe they would. Those were when they thought I was a boy and might be trying to date Tamaki-senpai. Now that they know I'm a girl…oh no, I get it now. And dad just left on vacation…

.

xXx

.

The three of us were in the hall going to our next class when, out of nowhere, that asshole of a newspaper editor, Komatsuzawa, jumped at Haruhi and put a video camera in her face.

"Fujioka, any comment on your gender? Why did you do it? How could you lie to everyone like that for over a year?"

She looked shell-shocked. Kaoru tried to get in front of her, "Leave her alone. No comment," while I tried to pull him away.

"What do you tell your customers about how you tricked them?"

"Yeah, Haruhi. Did you enjoy sitting there with me while I mooned over you like you were a guy?"

"Can you comment on how dating the Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin, and Kasanoda heirs felt? Was it a group thing or one on one?"

"That's it!" Kaoru blew a gasket. "No comment. Get away." Then he basically picked her up and ran to our next class. I stayed behind to keep that bastard Komatsuzawa from following.

.

"Haruhi? Are you OK?" She was shaking and staring into space. Her eyes wide open and unfocused. Was she finally realizing how bad this was?

I shook her by her shoulders a little and she turned and focused on me. "Kaoru?" she whispered.

"Are you OK? Are you going to pass out?"

Just then Sensei came in and told us to settle down. Haruhi gave me a sickly smile and pulled out her books. How can she study at a time like this?

Then our phones went off with a text alert. A couple of pictures were attached… Komatsuzawa in her face and me carrying her to our next class. Text read, "Kaoru rescuing the damsel in destress." FUCK!

.

xXx

.

No one paid any attention during classes that afternoon

 **Haruhi** :

Did someone really ask me what it was like to date all of them at once? Why is the gutter the first place everyone's mind goes? I did this to pay back my debt. They guys supported me. I didn't date any of them until Kyoya and that started last fall. And, I am definitely NOT sleeping with him.

And now the texts and pictures are starting again.

I don't care about what the people at school think of me. I care if this is going to hurt the guys. Kyoya said all that about how they could be ruined because of this. I can't let that happen. What can I do? Transfer?

 **Kaoru** :

Not good. This is not good. She's in trouble. What do we do? We can't deny it. These texts will get worse. How do we insulate her?

 **Hikaru** :

Kasanoda, the Boss, and my own twin? And, of course, Kyoya-senpai. They all kissed her? How dare they! They all knew how I feel about her. They betrayed me! Haruhi betrayed me!

 _Text from Doc: Hikaru, we need an appointment tonight. 7:30? My office?_

 _Hikaru: I'll be there. I need to be there._

That's what I need. I need to talk to him. I need to lose this anger. It's not doing anyone any good, least of all Haruhi.

 **Tamaki** :

Disgusting boys! That they would actually think we'd treat my beautiful friend like that. That they would ask to 'get in on the action'.

Haruhi is a beautiful lady with a loving boyfriend. We just need to tell everyone that. They'll understand.

 **Renge** :

I knew it would all blow up when the school found out. And the way they found out makes it so much worse. This will get ugly before it gets better. The Host Club needs to get ahead of the story before it gets out of hand. Kyoya-senpai was right. This could hurt all of us.

 **Satoshi** :

I need to talk to Takashi soon. I texted him pictures of the newspaper but haven't heard back. I'll call him; I don't care if I wake him up.

I can't believe some of the things the guys are saying. Sickening. Do they talk about all girls like that? No respect at all. 'Haruhi initiation'? How low do you have to be to think that up?

I'm glad Takashi isn't here. When he's angry and protective, not even Mitsukuni can stop him.

 **Yasuchika** :

I'll never say this to any of them, but what do they expect? Bring a commoner girl into the Host Club, dress her up as a boy, and make her host! Of course, people will be angry when it comes out. How are they ever going to justify it? No matter the reason, it still comes down to the fact that she's been lying to the student body for a year and a half with their support.

Does she deserve what's being said? Absolutely not, but it's not a surprise. We can't control what they think. Unless we do something and fast, she'll be driven out of this school.

 **Kasanoda** :

Fucking Komatsuzawa. Fucking Komatsuzawa. What the fuck was he thinking? I'll kill him. It's because of him that Haruhi is in danger. It's because of him Haruhi is exposed. I'll fucking kill him.

 **Kyoya** :

Get Ootori PR people on the story and kill it - check

Text all the guys and have their PR people start killing the story – check

Text Ootori lawyers and start them on a lawsuit for slander – check

Get my father into isolation – check

Increase Haruhi's protection detail – check

Put 24-hour surveillance on her apartment – check

Cancel Host Club – check

Request meeting with Chairman – check – tomorrow morning before class

Send security after that little shit Komatsuzawa – check

Have security do another sweep of the mansion and father's personal areas – check

Figure out a safe place for Haruhi to stay for the next three weeks?

.

xXx

.

The second-year classrooms were the furthest away from the Club room so no one was surprised when Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru came in last. What did surprise us was one of the twins, probably Kaoru, was carrying my girlfriend.

My heart flipped in my chest, "What happened?"

The other twin started yelling, "That asshole Komatsuzawa jumped her between classes trying to get quotes for the paper. We couldn't get him out of her face fast enough. You got the texts. She's been out of it since then. She wouldn't walk fast enough to escape, so Kaoru had to carry her!"

I got the text that was going around with the pictures, but I didn't think she's be in shock like this. I walked over and took her from Kaoru and sat with her on my lap in a chair. She laid her head on my chest and I put my chin on her head. The others took seats around us.

"It's time for a strategy meeting. We've all seen how this can get out of hand. I have the Ootori PR firm and our lawyers already working on this. Did everyone get my text about your PR people? Did you contact them?" I asked.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai. Both Chika and I did. They are working on it."

"I contacted ours. They are used to dealing with bad press. You can get a lot in the fashion business."

"The Syndicate doesn't have PR people, but the lawyers are on it. Our head lawyer has a soft spot for Haruhi. He was spitting mad when I told him."

"When I contacted the Suoh PR office, my father had already warned them."

"My father is in France. I contacted our Japanese PR firm. They are doing their jobs. I don't care if I get branded a lesbian or bisexual. I have enough power to protect myself. I'm worried about Haruhi."

Everyone went quiet and turned to her. She had been tensing up in my arms as the conversation happened.

In her quiet voice she started, "I'm sorry, everyone. This is all my fault. I don't want any of you hurt. I'll transfer schools."

"No way in fucking hell, Haruhi," Kasanoda growled. "This is Kyoya-senpai's dad's fault, not yours. We will protect you, not the other way around."

Everyone agreed. She looked up to me and whispered, "Kyoya, is that what you want?"

"I never want to lose you. I'm selfish and I want you here with me. We all do. I'll protect you."

"We'll all protect you," Hikaru said firmly.

"How?"

"That's what we are working on now. Watch and see how the big boys play," Hikaru laughed. She gave him a weak smile.

"I've increased Haruhi's security detail. I've put security on her apartment 24/7. I've put my father in isolation and started another sweep of the mansion and his contacts. His new personal secretary will be debriefed tonight. And, I've put security on that shit Komatsuzawa. They are hacking him as we speak. We will find out where he got the tip and we will shut him down. I've also got lawyers working on a take-over of his father's newspaper. I'll be buying it personally. Anyone want in?"

"Count me in. I've always wanted to own a newspaper," Kaoru said. "Think of all the free publicity my mom could get for her fashion lines." Hikaru nodded.

"Me too. If I could run a successful business, my grandmother might take me more seriously."

Others were nodding. "All right. I'll let you know the buy-in when I hear back from the lawyers."

"Does anyone else find the timing too perfect?"

"What?"

"Haruhi's dad and his boyfriend just left for a three-week vacation yesterday. Now Haruhi is alone in the apartment. She's too exposed. So, what do we have to do? We have to find her a place to stay. It will probably be one of our mansions. That will feed the gossip and rumors."

"You're right, Chika. I hadn't thought of that."

"So, the question is, where does she stay?"

"Yasuchika-kun, I'm right here. You can ask me," Haruhi said, her voice getting stronger. "I'm fine in my apartment."

I bent down and kissed the top of her head, "No, Haruhi. You're really not." When she started to protest, I put a finger to her lips. "Yes, this news is only in the school now, but it could go public any time. You can't stay alone.

"Rather than decide where she can stay, it's easier to figure out where she can't. She can't stay at my apartment. It would be just the two of us there. I can't have that come back on her or the Corporation."

"She can't stay at Suoh Mansion #2. There are staff, but I'm the only resident. It's the same situation."

"She can stay with us," Hikaru said.

"No, she can't, Hika. Not with that picture of Haruhi and me kissing out there. Talk about fanning the flame." Hikaru's face turned red with anger, but he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but you probably shouldn't stay with me either. Because my father is in France, I'm in the same situation as Tamika-kun."

"That leaves Chika or me," Satoshi offered.

"What about me?"

No, not him. Definitely not him. "Kasanoda, it can't be you because of the picture by the pond. It's the same reason as Kaoru."

"Shit."

"She can stay at the Haninozuka Mansion. There are no pictures of Haruhi with Mitsukuni or me. I've had no one ask me if I was 'in on the action'. The Haninozuka's are legendary for the honor. It's the best place."

I didn't want her staying there. It would be even harder for us to spend time together, but she needed to be safe over everything else. I looked down at her, "It really is the best thing, Haruhi. Everyone will be better able to focus on the other issues knowing you are safe."

"What about your parents, Yasuchika? Will they be OK with me being there? I don't want to jeopardize their reputation." Always worried about other people first. She'll make a great wife and mother.

"Let my parents decide that for themselves. I'll go call them," and he went to the back room.

.

Shit. I wanted her at the Compound. But, Kyoya-senpai is right. The Haninozuka's is the best place. No one would ever suggest she's involved with Honey-senpai. Plus, I've been starting to wonder if Chika is gay. I don't give a shit, but it would be an even better idea if he was.

"Next?"

"I have scheduled a meeting with the Chairman for Haruhi and me tomorrow morning." Kyoya-senpai turned to Tamaki, "You should be there too. Yasuchika should too, as a representative of where she is staying."

"What about the rest of us?" Hikaru demanded.

"At this time, with tensions at a high, the meeting should be small. It will be easier to determine the best reaction from the school with a calm meeting. It can be that if it's just the four of us. I will be recording it, so you can watch it later."

"Kyoya-senpai, is there anything you don't record?"

"Not really, Satoshi," and he smirked at him.

I've long suspected that the Shadow King runs a huge information network throughout the school. I should learn how to refine mine from him. Every Syndicate needs info.

"What about your father, Kyoya-senpai? Are you finally going to let me kill him?" I wanted him dead so bad. No one hurts Haruhi and gets away with it.

"Not yet, Kasanoda. I need to determine the depth of his exposure first. I'll continue to hold him in isolation and tell the Corporation that he is on an extended business trip in…Brazil. We've been thinking about moving into the South American market, but it's still in the idea stage. They should believe me."

"And while he's gone, he left you in charge?"

"Of course, Tamaki. Who else?" he smirked.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said, "aren't you supposed to be at your internship?"

"I called dad to let him know. He's OK with me missing today."

.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki-kun started to panic. "What about the ball on Friday? We can't cancel. Our princesses are looking forward to it."

"How many do you think will still want to come after all this?"

"As the Host Club Manageress, I suggest we wait until Wednesday to decide. That will give us time to analyze the reactions and let the girls come to us to ask. We can see which way they are leaning. We can also talk to our 'dates' and see what they want." Personally, I don't think we'll have to cancel. They'll calm down quickly if they want the ball.

"That sounds good, Renge-chan. Thank you," then Tamaki-kun dropped a kiss on my head. He's so amazing.

"What about my date? She paid all that money because she thought she'd be going with a boy."

"We'll ask her. We can refund the money, or she can give her date to someone else."

"Renge, I don't know that I like the idea of her just up and passing on her date. She could give it to anyone."

"It would have to be someone we approve of, Kyoya-senpai."

"Should I even be at the ball? It's probably for the best for me to stay away."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "We'll wait for Wednesday. No decisions until then."

.

My phone buzzed, and I checked the email from my lawyers. "Good news. The buy-in isn't that bad for the newspaper. I need 3 billion Yen (2) from each of you. I'll put in my 3 plus another to retain majority."

"3 billion Yen? Each? Are you insane?"

"Ouch. Haruhi, you just yelled in my ear."

"Sorry, Kyoya." She turned her head and yelled, "Are you insane?"

Tamaki looked around the room, "Is there anyone who would have a problem coming up with that by tomorrow?"

They all shook their heads.

"Just tell us where to wire it," Kaoru said.

"See, Haruhi. It's not that bad." I dropped a kiss on her head.

She struggled out of my lap and stomped off, "Rich Bastards."

"Where are you going?"

"The restroom!"

We heard the door slam.

"When will the takeover be final, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. That will give us time to confront Komatsuzawa and see if he plays ball. Although, at this point, I don't know what he can do. The dam has already burst."

.

Three billion Yen. They say it like they can find it in their sofa cushions. Just how much money do those rich bastards have? How much are they worth? What do they do with all that money? They throw parties, buy expensive food, own the priciest clothes I've ever seen, and drive around in limos.

I just get sick to my stomach when I think of all the good they could do with it. How many people around the world, and in this country, they could feed, and clothe, and house. It's really disgusting when you think about it.

Taking over that newspaper is like a game to them. Like Monopoly with real money and property. Kyoya was going to buy it on his own. Does he have 25 billion yen just lying around?

This is making my head spin.

.

I walked back into the main room, but Haruhi-senpai wasn't there. I looked at Satoshi and raised an eyebrow. "She's in the restroom. And it's a 3 billion buy-in for the newspaper."

"No problem. My parents are fine with Haruhi-senpai staying at our mansion. The guest wing is on the opposite side from the family area, so there should be no issue."

"Thank you, Yasuchika. We all appreciate it. We know she will be safe there," Kyoya-senpai said.

"I'll need to go by my apartment to pick up clothes and stuff."

We all turned to see her come back in. Kyoya-senpai got up and walked over to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. I think you all are crazy. I think you have no idea of the value of money."

"How can you say that, Haruhi. We just bought a newspaper. I think we know what money can do," Hikaru argued.

"People who know the true value of money are those with just enough or less. When you have to work, and scrape, and eat just rice for days in order to keep the electricity on, you know the value of money.

"People who truly know what money can do have seen it make a difference between the life and death of a loved one."

Everyone quieted down after that. As a Haninozuka, I try to be humble with what I have, but there are times when I take it for granted.

Haruhi-senpai sighed, "Are we done here? I have studying to do."

"Yeah, I think we've beaten this horse to death. We all have our individual things to do." Kasanoda-senpai stood and walked to the door. "Let me know where to wire the money, Kyoya-senpai."

.

I walked out to the Haninozuka limo with Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun. I knew there would be more plotting and planning without me tonight. Rich Bastards.

.

xXx

.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him.

"Whatever do you mean, Kyoya?"

"You outed Haruhi at Ouran. You did it against my orders and to her detriment. She's in danger now."

"Sounds like something I would do."

"You bastard. We will just have to see how you enjoy isolation. You're not leaving this cell until I want you to. Meanwhile, I'll be running MY corporation while you'll be on an extended 'business trip'. Rumors will be it is treatment for your alcoholism.

"Looks like you'll be turning the company over to me sooner than I planned, but it's your own fault."

"You're willing to take the chance I don't have contingencies if I'm not heard from? That there won't be actions taken? Very brave."

I stood over him, watching his expressions. Did he have actions that would be triggered if someone doesn't hear from him? Very possible. What could they be, and could I protect against them. I had to try. There was no way in hell I'm letting him out of here…ever.

"I'm going to take that chance. We will find who's working for you. We will find out how information is being passed. I will personally enjoy watching you suffer in here. No newspaper, no TV, no books, nothing to occupy your time except knowing that I own the corporation and I'm running it and you have no idea what I'm doing with it.

"Have fun, father. Enjoy your prison." I turned and walked out.

Once back in the surveillance room, I watched him on the camera. He was staring right at the camera with a smirk on his face. We'll see how long that lasts.

They had given him an orange jumpsuit to wear. The cell had a bed, table and chairs, a toilet, and a sink. That was it. I wonder how long it will take him to lose his mind.

.

xXx

.

I just need to explain everything. They will understand. They've only heard Kyoya's father's version. Once they hear mine, it will be OK. I was paying off a debt. It was the guys' idea. No one asked me if I was a male or female, they just assumed. This is ridiculous.

"Haruhi-senpai? Are you out here?" That's Yasuchika-kun calling me. Now what?

"I'm over here." I had taken a seat by their koi pond, watching the fish. I hoped it would lessen the anger, but no progress so far.

Yasuchika-kun walked up to me, looking at the koi, "I just heard from Kyoya-senpai. He tried to call you, but you didn't answer your cell."

"I left it in the guest room. I needed some quiet."

"He asked if you could write up an explanation and apology to be printed in the school paper."

"He's going to make Komatsuzawa-senpai print it?"

"It will be printed, but Komatsuzawa won't be running the paper after tomorrow morning. That's one of the goals of the meeting with the Chairman."

It's been less than 12 hours and I'm already am tired of this. Why is everything so dramatic in High School? I sighed, "I'll write it and email it to him."

"OK," he looked at me with a small smile, "Do you need anything, Haruhi-senpai?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll write it for Kyoya then I'm going to study and go to bed. Tomorrow is likely to be just as tiring as today."

.

xXx

.

"Takashi, what are we going to do? Poor Haru-chan."

We had just hung up with Satoshi and Yasuchika. After hearing all the details, my brain can't seem to focus.

"Chika and Satoshi have it under control. Kyoya and Kasanoda will find out how Ootori did this and cripple him for good. We have to trust them."

"I want to go home. I want to help Haru-chan."

"I know, Mitsukuni. You can go home. I'm not ready yet."

"You're not?"

No, I'm not. Going back, I'll see Kyoya reassuring her. I'll see Kasanoda protecting her. I'll see Hikaru gazing at her. "No, I'm not."

"Takashi…"

"I've decided to do my first semester here, in America. If I'm going to practice international business law in Japan, having an American perspective will be helpful."

"Is this about Haru-chan?"

"No. This is what I want." How can I make him understand? "I want an educational experience different from what I'll get in Japan."

"But you still aren't ready to see Haru-chan."

"Mitsukuni, my heart is broken. Distance isn't healing it. I'm hoping more time will."

.

"The Morinozuka's are known for their honor and protectiveness. You are abandoning those principals." How do I make him come back with me? We all need him. I need him. "What about me? You'd let me go home and to university alone?"

"Mitsukuni, apparently I still have some growing up to do. Some I didn't realize I needed. I'm not proud of myself. I feel dishonor doing this. But I must do what I must to heal. I'm no good to anyone, you and Haruhi included, if I'm not at my best."

Can I go to university by myself? I'm older than Takashi. Haninozuka's are just as known for their honor. Maybe it is time to do some growing up too.

"I don't have to go home for a while. Let's continue this later," I said.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday:**

"Welcome, Haruhi-chan, Yasuchika-kun. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"Please, Haruhi-chan, you can call me Uncle."

I watched as Haruhi and Chika came in and sat down, a slight pink tint to her cheeks after asking her to call him Uncle. It's inappropriate.

Now to get what we want. "Mr. Chairman, after that disgrace of a newspaper article yesterday, Fujioka Haruhi, with the support of the entire Host Club, asks that the Ouran school newspaper editor be removed."

"I've already decided that, Kyoya-kun. Editorship will be passed to the next in line in the club. I've confirmed that they did not go along with that story."

The Chairman looked over to Haruhi, "How are you holding up?"

I smiled at her, proud of the bravery and confidence in her face. She must have had a good night's sleep.

"I'm doing well. I regret that this was made public in this manner and understand the resentment and anger held by some of the student body. I have drafted an explanation and apology." She looked at me, "I am unsure how we will be using that."

"Now that there is a new editor, we will be publishing it in the school newspaper," I explained. "You will also be given a chance to discuss this with the Host Club guests as a whole."

Her face drained of color and her eyes opened wider. "I have to give a speech?"

"We'll figure something out that's comfortable for you." She's brave enough to face my father, confront drunk assholes, turn all the hosts on their ears, and run her household, but she's scared of giving a speech? She'll have to learn how to do that as Mrs. Ootori Kyoya. She'll be opening charitable institutions and hosting balls, both of which will require public speaking. More training is needed.

"Now that that's settled, I want to emphasize that Haruhi-chan has the complete support of the faculty and staff of this school. They will not tolerate any bullying, harassment, or gossip." His voice became kind as he looked at Haruhi, "Please let one of us know if something happens. We will intercede."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"Uncle."

"Thank you, Uncle, Suoh." He smiled at her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Kyoya-kun?"

"Because Haruhi's father is on an extended trip for three weeks, she will be staying with the Haninozukas. We decided that this is the safest and most benign place." The Chairman nodded towards Yasuchika as a thank you.

"We are also following up to determine where Komatsuzawa's information came from. If there are any other students that participated in this story, what will you do?"

"I stripped Komatsuzawa of his editorship and placed a reprimand in his file for abuse of his position. If anyone else is involved, I will also place a reprimand in their file. Unfortunately, this does not reach the level of expulsion."

"I understand." I stood, and the others followed my lead, "I believe that covers all necessary business. Thank you for your time and support Mr. Chairman."

"Let me know if you need anything else." He turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi-chan, I'm very sorry this happened."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman…ahh Uncle Suoh."

We bowed and left the office for class.

.

xXx

.

 **School Gossip:**

"She's still wearing the boys' uniform."

"I wish I could date all the Hosts."

"Fujioka who? I don't know him. What do I care what he or she did?"

"I fell in love with a girl. What do I do now? The very best part of my day was talking to him…her"

"Why did she lie? Just like a commoner – no honor."

"Commoner trash. Thinks she can come in here and play us for fools."

"At least my girlfriend isn't in love with another guy. She's in love with a girl. That's kinda hot."

"She's just a commoner whore."

"You're not a Host Club guest. Why do you even care?"

"She's just a commoner. She doesn't affect my family's business in any way, so it has nothing to do with me."

"Will she continue with the Host Club? Will she host boys? I'd like to have her 'host' me."

"I'm already sick of this. Who cares?"

"Yes, it was a horrible thing to do, but I want to know why? Once I know that, I'll be able to decide how I feel."

"Do you think it's a group thing? Are they paying her?"

"That bitch. She made me think I was falling for a guy! She made me think I was gay! Now that I know the truth, I'll make her pay!"

.

xXx

.

"Ootori-senpai, please understand I was against publishing that story about Fujioka-san," The new editor, Sakyo Tomochika, said. "Please let me know how it can be rectified."

That was easy. I handed him a flash drive, "You will print these follow-up stories regarding Fujioka's gender."

"Of course. It will go out tomorrow as a special edition."

I smirked and explained my plan.

"I can do that. You will be proud of tomorrow's paper."

"Thank you, Sakyo-kun."

.

Now that that was taken care of, we just had to deal with that shit Komatsuzawa.

Tamaki, Chika, and I found him in the dining hall. "We would like to speak to you privately."

"No."

"This will be unpleasant in public. Your reputation has already suffered," I smirked. I didn't care if we talked to him here.

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't." I sat down at his table and the others joined me.

"Tomorrow a special edition of the school paper is being published. It will contain the Host Club's explanation and apology for the deception." I leaned over towards him and flashed my glasses, "You will write your own explanation for publishing the story and an apology to Fujioka. It will be included in that special edition."

"No way in hell. I'll not give you the satisfaction."

"If your copy is not in the new editor's hands by 4 pm today, the members of the Host Club will ruin your family."

There was no fear in his eyes, only hatred and anger. "There is no way I'm going to write something like that. Besides, you can't ruin my family."

The three of us stood up to leave. "You've been warned," I said as we walked away.

I didn't go into how we would be ruining his family. I want to buy the paper. I want to ruin his family. I want to show Haruhi that we can protect her. That I can protect her. That I can do anything to protect her.

.

xXx

.

Now that I'm staying at the Haninozuka's, they will be driving me and picking me up from my internship. I don't need to hide my gender anymore, so the twins will bring my clothes to the Host Club and I'll change there before leaving. At least this will give Tetsuya a break.

"Here, Haruhi. This will look great on you," Kaoru said as he handed me the garment bag.

.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Haruhi as she came back into the main club room. Kaoru did a great job with the suit. Dark purple pencil skirt and short jacket with a cream silk shirt underneath. Purple and cream striped scarf tied around her neck and cream flats. Wish we could give her heels, but the threat she gave us was harsh.

I've been distancing myself from designing Haruhi's clothes. It's just not a good thing for me. Don't want to go back to the nuthouse.

"Haruhi, you look great!"

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai."

"Haruhi-senpai, your ride is here."

"Thanks, Chika-kun, but the driver didn't have to come up here to get me."

She doesn't get it, does she? Until this calms down, who knows what could happen to her.

"It's for your protection, Haruhi-senpai," Chika said. It's much better to have a member of the Haninozuka security force with her in these hallways. Kaoru and I escorted her everywhere today. It wasn't much better than yesterday.

"All right, Yasuchika-kun. I'll see you later at your house."

I watched the guests as they watched her leave the room. Several took pictures with their phones. Great – more of that shit?

As soon as she was out the door, all the Hosts were pummeled by questions.

"Did you know?"

"Why?"

"Is she going to be thrown out of the Host Club?"

.

"Princesses, please. If I could have your attention," Tamaki's voice rang through the room. He was standing on a small stage we had built just for this.

We decided he would be the best to explain. He can make anything sound romantic and beautiful with his flowery speech. If I did it, my Shadow King reputation would not engender trust in the explanation.

"I know you are all surprised by the revelation of Haruhi's true gender. I want to reassure you the reason is benign and logical. Haruhi is a wonderful girl and would not deceive you for any cruel reason."

Several guests seemed relieved by this statement.

"At the beginning of her first year, she incurred a debt to the Host Club. In true commoner style, she wanted to work to pay off her debt and we agreed. Such an honorable thing to do."

Looking around I saw a few girls shake their heads. I heard one whisper, "What's so honorable about lying to her designees?"

"We kept her secret and trained her as a host. She truly was our 'natural' type. I know she found a special place in your hearts."

"Not anymore," I heard in undertone.

"Her debt to the Club is now paid off and we were planning an elegant way to have her explain. However, that filthy article in the newspaper came first. It implies many things that are not true.

"Haruhi, though a commoner, is a lady. She would never be a part of those horrible things. All the Hosts have treated her with the upmost respect, as we all treat you. Nothing improper has ever happened."

Several girls doubted that statement. They're having a hard time believing she isn't dating any of us, especially since we've never dated any of them.

"Our darling Host Haruhi will be back tomorrow to visit with all of you. Please give her a warm welcome.

"Now, please enjoy yourselves with your Hosts."

Not bad, but not taken well by everyone. Nothing ever will be. It should head off the bulk of the questions. Haruhi is going to be overwhelmed tomorrow. She'll need to host with someone. Maybe both Tamaki and me. I can protect and he can make the whole thing sound romantic.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Security Headquarters:**

"How was your first day in prison, father?"

"You have lost the right to call me 'father' you little shit."

"How was your first day in prison, Ootori?"

Really, 'Ootori'? This throw away child has the nerve to assume his superiority again.

"Pleasant." It was terrible. The bed is hard and lumpy. There is nothing to do all day. The food isn't fit for an animal. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment. That filthy commoner should be in here, not me.

"I came by to say that your trip to South America has been made public. Several hints were dropped by certain staff to imply you are in a rehabilitation facility for alcoholism. Your reputation is tarnishing as we speak."

Apparently he didn't take me seriously. I have contingencies. I have spies everywhere. I have information stored securely. I have plans within plans within plans. This child and that commoner bitch will suffer. They will suffer until I get my corporation back.

"No one who knows me will believe that."

"Think again, Ootori. Several of your business partners are now talking exclusively to me. They don't even ask for you anymore," he smirked and flashed his glasses at me. That's my trick.

"None of this will matter when I'm back and running the corporation."

That little shit is laughing at me. I've never even seen him laugh and he laughs at me?

"You're never leaving this room, Ootori," and with that he turned and walked away.

I'll show him. No one does this to me.

.

xXx

.

Thoughts were a jumbled mess that night:

 **Haruhi** :

Why do these guys have such large rooms? Why do I still ask myself that type of question?

Things here are strange. I just want to be back in my own apartment, in my own bed not having to stay here because of another thing Kyoya's father did. I may not understand the rich and elite, but anyone can go crazy and I think he has. If you're that powerful and can't let something as simple as a grade go, how do you maintain your power? Your world is so ridged that the slightest thing you can't control causes you to snap.

Why would the head of one of Japan's most important families worry over what one commoner can do? Doesn't that imply the insecurity you feel in your position? Or are you just so blinded by power that everything and everyone must bow to you? Either way, it's no sane way to live.

I'm worried about Club tomorrow. Will they accept my apology? Will they understand? Or will they threaten and attack like last fall. Hopefully not. Those girls were expelled.

 **Tamaki** :

I think the princesses understood Haruhi's reasons. My poor darling friend. She's been through so much.

Renge-chan and I should take her somewhere to relax. That's what she needs. Someplace where she doesn't have to think about any of this. Somewhere she doesn't have to clean or cook. She'll love it. Maybe a spa? All princesses love that.

 **Kyoya** :

Fucking Komatsuzawa. I was planning on her coming out when I could safely date her in public. Once we were engaged and the path to an heir was certain, I would announce the same time I announced I was the owner of the Corporation. No one could have stood against me then.

Now, she's practically isolated from me. I can't be seen with her in case this information becomes public. How am I supposed to romance her into being my wife if I can't get near her? Sending gifts is stupid. She'd protest the money being wasted. I've been texting her more, but she's been leaving her phone in her room while around the estate. I can't even pick her up from her internship anymore! Fucking Komatsuzawa.

 **Kasanoda** :

This is going to suck. Haruhi at the Haninozuka's for three weeks. We won't be able to have our Sunday studying. Will they let me come over there? I could bring her noodles!

I may have never actually ordered a murder or pulled the trigger myself, but I could do it for Ootori. He brings a new low to the title 'dickhead'. Haruhi's life needs to be free of him.

She does her best to hide it from us, but she's worried. After the pictures came out last fall, she was worried about Tamaki-senpai's fangirls. Now she has to worry about all of the fangirls plus their boyfriends and fiancés. Anyone who knew her could be upset for several reasons. How do we protect her when she won't even admit she's scared?

 **Hikaru** :

Yesterday I had a desperate meeting with the Doc. I was completely wrung out and on the edge. Kaoru, my twin, the one who knows how I feel about everything, kissed Haruhi. He kissed her when I was in the nuthouse because I was obsessed with her. What the fuck!

I can almost give Kasanoda and the Boss a pass – they aren't my other half. But they shouldn't have done any of that either.

Plus, I should NOT have found out that way! In the fucking paper! With no warning! And then have to hold it in because Haruhi was in danger. I've never wanted to hit Kaoru as much as I did then.

Doc got me calmed down, but clearly not enough. I have two more appointments with him this week. I'll need both of them to get through this.

 **Kaoru** :

That suit looked great on her today. That's definitely going into the line. It's about time to organize a runway show and get these out there. I've hired my own publicist and brand manager. It will be a huge step, but one that needs to be made to become my own person. This business line is separate from Hikaru. It's separate from mom. It's all me. Sink or swim on my own. I wonder it I could get Haruhi to model for me?

I'm not surprised that Hikaru exploded at lunch. He has every right to. I was never going to let him see that picture. There's nothing between Haruhi and me; she's like my sister. Now he's seen it and hasn't spoken to me except to yell. He saw the doctor last night and has more appointments throughout the week. I'm extremely proud of him to recognize he needs help and ask for it. He's grown so much.

 **Satoshi** :

Club was sure nerve-wracking today. All those questions from the girls and that crazy speech by Tamaki-senpai. He really is a loon, but at least he has fun.

When asked, I told the girls that yes, when I joined the Host Club, I was told Haruhi-senpai was a girl, and yes, I was told it was because of the debt. Then I changed the subject as quick as I could. I did not want to answer any questions about her dating. I didn't want to lie about her and Kyoya-senpai.

With this crap going on, Chika and I should keep her occupied. I should ask her to help me with my trig. Without Takashi here, I don't have anyone else. Chika's no good at math. Maybe she could help us both?

 **Yasuchika** :

This club is full of idiots. Oblivious idiots. She's a commoner. She wins a prestigious scholarship to Ouran. On her first day, she incurs a debt to the Host Club and then is turned into a Host.

With that meteoric rise to fame, of course she's been scrutinized. When it comes out that she's been lying to everyone, including her designees who trust her, everyone is upset in some way.

Kyoya-senpai is smarter than this. How did he think he was going to explain? At least she's accepting the protection and staying with us.

 **Renge** :

The boys can worry about her safety and getting control of those that did this. I'll worry about rebuilding her reputation. There are several things that I can think of off the top of my head that would help. She needs to be open to answering any question, even if it has been asked a thousand times already. She can't lose her temper.

I think she should go to the ball in a beautiful ballgown. Talk to people, answer questions, and apologize. They can't start forgiving her until they know she's really sorry she handled it this way.

Same for those idiots. When I found out, I told them that it would be bad when everyone knew. Do they listen to me? No…Well, they will now.

.

xXx

.

Text from Kyoya to the other six guys: Komatsuzawa didn't turn in his story. We now own a newspaper. It will be announced tomorrow.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Long chapter but didn't want to break it up.

This idea has been cooking for a long time now. I've read several stories where she's outed and, for the most part, the student body isn't really that upset. If I'd been one of those girls talking to her for over a year, thinking she was a boy, I'd have been humiliated and embarrassed, which would have led to anger. Even if I considered her just a friend. It's a betrayal. This isn't the kind of story where she will be completely bashed and attacked, but there will be some consequences. Nothing overly violent, in keeping with the tone of the story, but it will haunt her for a while.

(1) According to the Internet, this is the equivalent in Japan to 911 in US.

(2) I use a VERY rough way of determining the dollar equivalent. I just like to know the ballpark. Take the last two zeros off and you come close enough. So, 3 billion yen is 30 million dollars, with 8 of them chipping in, plus Kyoya's other billion that's 250 million dollars. Jeff Bezos bought the Washington Post for $250 million.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Haruhi back in the Host Club. More consequences. Will they hold the Ball?

.


	10. Chapter 10 - FangirlsRestroomsSex

**Author's Note** : Readers…I know you're out there. Please drop me a review.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/15/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and lots of smooching. Small amount of implied violence.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 10: Fangirls and Restrooms and Sex, Oh My!**

.

 **Wednesday:**

The ride to school was quiet; Yasuchika and Satoshi were giving me distance. Host Club will be a nightmare today. I have to stand up there and tell everyone why and apologize. At least I'll be supported by all the guys. I wrote it all for the paper – why isn't that enough?

"Haruhi-senpai, we're here."

I shook myself out of my stupor, opened the door, and headed to class. We all agreed that I would leave the limo from the opposite side than the guys and the twins would be waiting to take me to class. We wanted absolutely no suspicion attached to me and the younger brothers.

.

Her locker was a mess again. Did these crazy girls buy up all the newspapers just so they could paper her locker with the pictures and nasty words. Haruhi is my best friend after Hikaru. The idea that these words would apply to her is ludicrous. 'Whore.' 'Slut.' 'Bitch.' 'Liar.' 'Fake.' She's the sweetest girl I know.

Surprisingly, she turned to Hikaru and buried her face in his chest. His shocked face looked at me over her head and he mouthed, "What the Fuck?"

I shrugged, and he pulled her into a hug. Several emotions ran across his face, but I worried about the one that stayed at the end. Satisfaction. Almost like now he's getting his turn. Glad he has a Doc appointment tonight.

.

Suddenly, breaking through the quiet of our class, everyone's text alarm went off. Tamaki looked at me with dread as he pulled out his phone.

A picture of Haruhi being held by a twin with her locker in the background popped up with the text, ' _Poor Haruhi. Can't take the heat. What a girl_.'

"Kyoya, what do we do?" Tamaki asked, sorrow in his voice.

Shit. We must get out of town next week. I can't comfort her here. None of us thought it would be this bad. A miscalculation on my part, but I was expecting to reveal it on our terms.

"Ride it out and protect her in any way we can."

.

xXx

.

"Everyone is staring at us. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We have to come back to the dining hall sometime, Satoshi. The sooner the better. Shows we don't have anything to hide."

Kyoya-senpai turned to me and confirmed, "Exactly, Yasuchika. Nothing to fear and nothing to hide."

Haruhi's reviewing physics. Bending over I spoke softly in her ear, "Haruhi-senpai, how are you doing? Can I do anything to help?"

"Right now, I need to be ready for the quiz in physics next class. I'm doing my best to close out the voices. Can you all talk about anything else? I need different background noise." She didn't look up, but her voice cracked.

Tamaki-senpai came to the rescue, "We need to decide on a cosplay for the week we come back from summer break. Any ideas?"

.

"Fujioka-san? May I speak with you?"

Now what? I'll fail this physics quiz if I don't get some peace and quiet. Looking up, the new editor was standing there shifting from foot to foot. Why is he nervous? I'm the one being targeted.

"What can I do for you, Sakyo-senpai?"

"I wanted to apologize. I had nothing to do with that story and told Komatsuzawa he shouldn't publish that. It was a gossip trash piece and had no business being published in that form."

"In that form?" Kyoya used his coldest voice.

"Yes. The basic fact of Fujioka-san's gender is news, but the actual story was a disgrace." I was impressed the way he stood up to Kyoya.

Turning back to me, he handed me a newspaper, "I also wanted you to have the special edition first copy. These will be dispersed throughout the afternoon. I hope it helps." He handed Yasuchika a stack for the Hosts and turned to pass them around the dining hall.

.

xXx

.

That physics quiz was killer. Maybe I should study with Maki-san over summer break. Some of the newer concepts are confusing.

Oh no. That's my text message tone and everyone else's. Can we get these stupid things banned from class?

Picture of Haruhi going into the girl's restroom with text: _Did she use the boy's restroom for the last year and a half?_

Of course, I did. I was dressed as a boy! I used the single-person facilities as much as possible, but sometimes you really have to go and that wasn't practical. I used a stall. I didn't look at anyone in there. I waited until everyone was gone before I came out – sometimes being late for class. It was the best I could do under the circumstances. That was during the school day. All the facilities in the Host Club are single-person.

There's nothing I can do about this now. Just need to make it through Friday. All of this craziness should calm down over summer break.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

"Before the guests start to arrive, we need a quick meeting," Kyoya-senpai called out as we entered the room.

"First, the newspaper has been purchased by our investment group. Our first action was to fire Komatsuzawa-sama and bring in a new CEO. I brought in the son of an Ootori business partner. He has the needed experience.

"Tamaki, I'm placing you on the BOD. You will attend meetings and learn the business. It doesn't matter that the Suoh's don't have any media companies in their portfolio, your experience there will be invaluable in helping with your grandmother and being named heir.

"Any one of you can attend BOD meetings and meet with the CEO if you wish. Any action you wish to go to the BOD will go through Tamaki."

He looked around the table, "Questions?"

"Thank you, Kyoya. I'll make you proud and learn everything I can."

"I know you will."

Kyoya-senpai checked off an item on his list and moved to the next, "The Ball is this Friday. We will decide to cancel or not after Club today. Check with your dates and guests and see what they think." He looked over to me, "Satoshi, you need to be ready to cancel all contracts if necessary and arrange payment of any penalties.

"Next, our apologies. Renge, you have the floor."

"I've heard positive things regarding the stories in the paper today. We will need to reiterate and reinforce those positions today during Club.

"I know what most of these girls want. They want us to listen to their complaints and concerns, to answer questions, and to reassure them that the club will continue. No matter what, do not get upset. Even if the same girl asks you the same question ten times in a row. Do not get upset. Be patient and host as usual.

"Haruhi, be ready for anything and everything. Some could yell, some will ignore you and go straight to another host, and some will want an explanation. Your apology in the paper was excellent. Just reiterate it and today should go fine." She turned back to Kyoya and nodded.

"I will not be hosting today. Renge and I will be going from group to group answering questions and gathering reactions. This will inform how we move forward."

He closed the meeting, and Tamaki-senpai, in his best princely voice, told us to take our places.

.

"I don't understand, Haruhi. How could you sit there and lie to all of us for a year and a half? We trusted you and now we find out you aren't who we thought you were." She looked crushed. I knew this would be bad, but when she puts it that way, I did do a terrible thing.

"I am so sorry this all happened. This was a terrible way to find out. I wanted to pay the Host Club back for the vase I broke, and this is what the guys came up with. I had to work to pay it back; my father and I have no money in savings. His annual salary is less than half the cost of that vase. My only choice was to work, so I worked as a Host." My eyes started to tear up. "I wanted to take responsibility for my debt and not worry my father."

My explanations and apologies are never going to satisfy everyone. Looking around the room, half of my designees are with other hosts. I'm not sure they will be coming back to me.

"My personality, the stories I shared, my opinions, my desire to share happiness – those are all genuine. I didn't take on a persona. You know the real me, just as a different gender. Now that you know I'm a girl, nothing else about me changes."

"But, Haruhi, I was in love with you!" another girl cried.

"I apologize for that. It was never my intention. The guys set me up as a Host, I played along, and somehow got caught up in the role. I truly apologize."

She was in tears. It didn't surprise me at all when she stood up and walked out of the room. We all had to be prepared for that.

.

Haruhi-kun is having a hard time. She's crying as much as some of her designees. My sweet Tamaki-kun is charming the anger away from his girls. They shouldn't be a problem.

Some of Haruhi's guests have moved to other hosts. Some will probably stay there. I hope most will eventually forgive her.

"Everything seems to be going as well as we could ask for," Kyoya-senpai murmured in my ear. He sure can sneak up on people.

"Some are taking it very hard. Some will probably not come back to the Club."

"Unavoidable. That will be balanced by new guests and new events." He turned to look at Haruhi-kun, "We did not want it to come out this way, but it did. Now we have to ride it out."

.

"Haruhi-kun…Haruhi-chan, what about our dinner and the Ball?"

"The Host Club will be deciding today if we will hold the Ball. What would you like to happen, Honda-chan?" My date doesn't seem to be that angry.

"I enjoy your company and always saw you as a friend. I have a boyfriend, so I never saw you in that role. Now that I know you are a girl, I hope we can become close friends.

"As for the Ball, I think it should be held. I'm sure it will be beautiful and fun. I have a ticket for my boyfriend, but I think he should take my place for dinner."

What? "I'm sorry, Honda-chan. You want me to take your boyfriend on our date? Why?"

"Yes. It's a great idea. If we're going to be friends, you should be friends with Eito-kun as well. I'm sure he will enjoy getting to know you."

This boyfriend is the same guy that came in to stop me from stealing his girlfriend. Now that he knows I'm a girl, that suspicion is gone. "I don't see a problem, Honda-chan. I'd be happy to escort your boyfriend to the Ball, and the Host Club will refund you the cost of his ticket."

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan. I'm sure the two of you will be friends, just like we are."

This is going to be weird.

.

xXx

.

"Club's over. Let's figure out the Ball," Tamaki-senpai called us all over to the table. "Satoshi-kun?" He handed the meeting off to me.

"Go around the table and tell us what you heard. I'll start.

"I didn't have a date, but my guests want to have the ball. A couple expressed interest in seeing Haruhi-senpai in a ballgown. I only had one, a designee of Haruhi-senpai, state that she didn't want her there. Chika?"

"My date still wants to go. She's a first year and never sat with Haruhi-senpai. She said the story didn't affect her. The only negative I heard was the same girl as Satoshi."

"Hikaru-senpai?"

"My date can't wait. She's so happy I'm back and she doesn't care about the whole Haruhi thing. She did mention the deception made several of her friends angry, but they don't come to the Host Club."

"Kaoru-senpai?"

"Same thing. My date wants the dinner, the first dance, and the Ball. Didn't say anything about Haruhi. The rest of the group was more hesitant. We had a couple of Haruhi's guests at our table. They ranged from sad to angry. One did say that if Haruhi was going to the Ball, she wouldn't. Just one isn't a reason to cancel."

"Haruhi-senpai, what did your date say?"

"Honda-san wasn't that upset about me being a girl. She asked if I could take her boyfriend, Kondo Eito, to dinner instead."

Kyoya-senpai's head turned in shock, "Why would she suggest that?"

"She sees me as a friend, not romantically at all. Now that she knows I'm a girl, she wants to become closer friends. If we become friends, she wants me to be friends with her boyfriend too. That's it."

That's strange. I understand that she wouldn't want her boyfriend to hate her friends, but that seems like it's stretching it.

"Wasn't he the guy that came in and designated you a while back?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. He came in because Honda-san knew me."

Kyoya-senpai caught her eyes, "What did he want when he came in?"

"Just to talk. It was a slow start, and I offered to tutor him in Trig. He never took me up on that offer. He left because his embarrassment caught up to him."

I could tell Kyoya-senpai was not satisfied with that answer. Neither was Hikaru-senpai.

I decided to move the conversation along before we got stuck here. They could talk about it more in depth later. "What about your other designees, Haruhi-senpai?"

"They were upset. I continued to explain and apologize, but two of them did leave in the middle of the Club in tears. One was upset because she said she loved me, and the other was upset I lied to her. Neither wanted me to come to the Ball. The rest wanted the Ball and probably won't be talking to me there."

There were tears in her eyes as she leaned over onto Kyoya-senpai's shoulder. His arm came up around her and he kissed the top of her head. She doesn't look like she's been sleeping well.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"I walked around the club and heard a little of everything. Everyone I heard wants the Ball to be held. A couple of Haruhi's guests don't want her there. One told me that they would ignore her if she was there. Another said it wouldn't matter since they wouldn't be dancing with her anyway." He gave her shoulders a squeeze and she sighed. I saw a tear land on his lapel.

"Renge-senpai?"

"As an auction winner, I obviously want the Ball to be held. I tried to talk to as many girls as I could and got the same results as Kyoya-senpai."

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"All my princesses want the Ball, and none seemed to care about Haruhi being a girl. They are solely focused on me."

"Kasanoda-senpai?"

"My date couldn't care less about Haruhi. She just wants to go to make my night miserable. As for the rest, they were upset, but also said it wouldn't matter because they wouldn't be dancing with her."

"That's everyone. Sounds like we're having a Ball!"

.

"All right then. Satoshi, what's next."

He's doing a great job organizing this. I picked the right person to pass this to.

Satoshi looked at his list and started handing out assignments, "Hikaru and Kaoru, continue fittings. Don't need to worry about Haruhi-senpai's tux anymore. Find a tie that matches her dress in case Kondo-senpai wishes to wear it. I assume you were designing a dress for the party after?"

Both twins nodded. "It will be beautiful."

"Kaoru, we don't want it to outshine the guests. Maybe you should tone it down."

"I'm not putting you in rags, Haruhi. It's not my fault you're the best-looking girl in school."

"Just make sure it's not the best dress there." Kaoru nodded.

I spoke up, "She's right, Kaoru. If she outshines everyone there it will make everything worse."

"OK. But I don't like it."

"You don't have to, Kaoru-senpai.

"Next, everyone keep up with your individual tasks. All the decorations, music, food, and flowers are all ready to go. We just need last minute confirmations."

"Satoshi-kun, can I interrupt?"

He nodded at Haruhi, "What does the Club do with the left-over food and with the flowers?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. The caterers take away the extra food and I don't know what the clean-up crew does with the flowers."

Haruhi sat up straight and continued, "How much money is being spent on flowers?"

"1.5 million yen."

"And the food? How much is left over and what did it cost?"

I took that answer. "Based on past events, about 4-million-yen worth of overage."

"That's disgusting.

"That is a tremendous amount of money that is just wasted. And it's not just the money. Think of the resources that were used to grow those flowers and raise the plants and animals for that food. It's a huge waste."

"That happens at all our events, Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Well, not this one. Do you have any idea how much good that left-over food and those flowers could do?"

The looks she got showed that we'd never thought of that.

"Here's what's going to happen. I will find a low-income hospital to donate the flowers to. The food will be given to a food-bank to feed those without the resources to feed themselves. You don't live in my world. I've seen parents go without food so their kids could eat. When my mom was sick, I saw patients that never had visitors or flowers.

"There's nothing wrong with having a wonderful Ball, but there's no reason for any waste after. There are always people less fortunate. There are always people that need help. There's no reason we can't be that help."

.

I looked around to see surprise and confusion. Do these Rich Bastards really not realize how the real-world works? Well, it's about time I make them grow up.

"That's a great idea, Haruhi. I see it in the restaurant's neighborhood. That's why the prices are so cheap there. We also help those that need it in the areas we control. We don't throw fancy Balls, so we don't have left-overs from those to think of, but we donate other things. Just because we are yakuza doesn't mean we rob everyone."

"Ritsu, I knew if anyone understood it would be you," I smiled.

"I'll help you find the hospital and food-bank."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss about the Ball?" Satoshi-kun asked.

Most of us shook our heads. I couldn't think of anything. I'm just upset with the lack of response to my donation idea. Rich Bastards.

"OK, let's go home. See everyone tomorrow."

.

xXx

.

On our drive home, I thought about what Haruhi-senpai said. The Haninozuka's are privileged. We are one of the most elite houses in Japan. That doesn't mean we should live with our heads in the sand.

She's right. There are always those less fortunate and those that need help. Why should our status prevent us from seeing that? What in our background makes it OK to ignore the needs of the average people in Japan?

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yes, Chika-kun?"

"I would also like to help you find the hospital and food-bank." She looked at me with questions in her eyes. "Everything you said is correct. My privileged status should not set me apart from the people of Japan but should be used to help those less fortunate."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'd welcome your help." She hit me with that smile. It lit up her eyes and showed her pride in me. She is someone to look up to. "Let's get started tonight after my study group."

.

xXx

.

That evening, after dinner, Renge and Momoka-chan came over to work on our literature project. The Haninozuka library seemed the best place.

After about an hour, Momoka slammed her book shut, looked up at me, and hissed, "I can't be quiet anymore. How dare you lie to me and lead me on?"

This is the first time she's talked to me since my gender came out. I knew she'd be hurt. "I didn't lead you on, Momoka-chan," I calmly said.

"That's not true, and you know it. You always flirted with me; made me think you liked me. You'd smile and wanted to know what was going on in my life.

"I was starting to wonder when I found that tampon, but it just couldn't be real. My Haruhi-kun would never lie to me. Would never pretend to be something 'HE' was not. The Haruhi I knew was an honest and beautiful person. But, that's not what you turned out to be."

She stood up and walked over to me. "You are a liar and a horrible person," she yelled. Before I even saw what happened, my face was stinging, and she was running from the room in tears. She had slapped me.

"Haruhi? Are you OK? Haruhi?"

Renge was trying to get my attention, but I was shocked. Momoka had just slapped me. Slapped me because I lied to her. I did lie to her. I lied to her and the rest of the school. I deserved the slap and her anger.

"Haruhi?" Renge was shaking my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Can you get her things together and take them to her. She's probably waiting for her car."

"Sure, and I'm going to give her a piece of my mind too."

"Don't," I begged as I reached out and grabbed her arm. "She's hurting and has every right to be angry. Let her be."

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I'll do it." She packed up Momoka's bag and headed out the door.

.

I watched quietly from the hall as Haruhi-senpai dropped her head to her arms on the desk and sobbed.

She should have never lied to the student body, but she didn't deserve this. As I've gotten to know her over these last few months, I've realized she is one of the most honest and forthright people I know. She has more honor in her actions than I do sometimes.

She was put in an impossible situation by those guys and this is what they came up with. I still don't understand why they didn't anticipate this backlash.

I stepped away from the door as Renge-senpai came back. She gave me a sorrowful look and went in to comfort Haruhi-senpai.

I pulled out my phone to text Satoshi:

 **Yasuchika** : _You need to come over. Can you stay the night?_

 **Satoshi** : _Yes. What's wrong?_

 **Yasuchika** : _I'll explain when you get here._

.

xXx

.

As Chika and I walked up the stairs to his room, we passed Renge-senpai coming down.

"How's Haruhi-senpai?" he asked.

"I put her to bed. She's exhausted, and Momoka just made it worse." She continued down the stairs, "I'll see you both tomorrow at lunch." She looked so sad.

As soon as we got to Chika's room, I turned to him, "What the hell happened?"

My stomach turned as he explained. This was getting out of hand. "We should all do something fun over summer break. Get away and help her relax."

"I've already talked to Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai. They've got a plan. We'll discuss it on Saturday. Right now, we just need to get through the Ball."

.

xXx

.

"Fujioka! You BITCH! Come out and face me like the man you pretended to be!"

I was beating and kicking on her apartment door. I wanted to kill her. That bitch ruined my life. She and her gang of assholes stole my family's newspaper and practically bankrupted my father. I'll show her. She'll pay for what she did!

"Get out here! NOW! I'll kill you!"

Hands reached out and grabbed me from behind. My wrists were cuffed, and I was spun around to see armed men dressed in black.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Ootori security. You're coming with us."

"NO! Get that Fujioka bitch out here now!"

"Not happening." They dragged me down the stairs and shoved me into a waiting SUV.

.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ootori, you assholes and that bitch ruined my family! Where is she? She needs to get what's coming to her!"

I looked Komatsuzawa over with disgust. "You brought this on yourself. I offered you the chance to apologize and you declined. I warned you we'd ruin you and your family. I always follow through on my threats."

"Bastard! If you think you've seen the last of me, you're crazy!"

We were in an interrogation room at The Black Onion Squad Headquarters. When I got the call from security, I dressed in a suit and came down to question him. Sitting casually at the table, I could see the anger radiating off him. He was cuffed to the table and had been changed into an orange jumpsuit. Psychological warfare.

"If you think I'll let you within Haruhi's sight, you're crazier than you appear." I smirked and said, "I think you need to be committed until you can be evaluated."

"You can't do that! You have no authority!" he yelled, spit flying from his lips. Fortunately, I was far enough away to avoid it. Disgusting.

"You are here in my private police force's headquarters. No one knows where you are. I believe that gives me full authority to do with you as I wish."

"You won't!"

I stood and leaned over to face him, "Try me," and I walked out of the room to the sounds of him pulling on his cuffs.

.

"What should we do with him, Ootori-sama?"

Just then thunder boomed through the room. Shit. I ripped out my phone and called Yasuchika.

 **Yasuchika** : "Hello?"

 **Kyoya** : "Chika! Is it thundering where you are?" Then I heard another boom through the phone.

 **Yasuchika** : "Yes."

 **Kyoya** : "Get to Haruhi. She's terrified of thunder. She's either in her closet or under her bed. Keep her safe."

 **Yasuchika** : "Right away," and he hung up the phone.

He didn't question or hesitate. He'll be able to help her. It's not right that I can't. I can't be seen going over there this late at night. There has to be something we can do about this. I haven't kissed her or been alone with her all week.

"Sir?"

Fuck. I'd forgotten about that little shit Komatsuzawa. I turned to my security officer, "Recommendations?" I knew what I wanted to do, but I'm full of vengeance now and need a clearer head to determine my choices.

"Call his father in and threaten prosecution if he's not brought under control. He should also be kept overnight as a demonstration of your resolve."

That's a realistic first chance. There won't be a second one.

"Get him in here immediately. Send a car and two officers for him. I'll deal with the two of them when he gets here."

"Yes, sir."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi-senpai?" Satoshi and I knocked on her door. No response.

"Should we just go in?"

"Yes. Kyoya-senpai said she might be hiding. She probably didn't hear us knocking."

We opened the door and Satoshi called, "Haruhi-senpai, it's me and Chika. We're coming in."

Walking in, we didn't see her. The lights were off and the blankets on the bed were a mess. Suddenly, the room filled with light and then a large boom rattled the windows. We heard a squeak from under the bed.

I ran over and pulled the blinds and the blackout curtains while Satoshi looked under the bed, "Haruhi-senpai?"

He turned to me, "She's not responding. She's curled up with a blanket over her head."

"Let's get under there. Kyoya-senpai was specific; we need to keep her safe."

We crawled under the bed, one of us on each side of her. She was shaking in terror and didn't even acknowledge us. I'd never seen someone so petrified before.

Not really knowing what to do, we put our arms around her and pressed ourselves to her sides, creating a box around her to cut out the storm. We were just going to have to ride it out.

.

xXx

.

"What is the meaning of this, Ootori? First you take my newspaper then my son?"

Komatsuzawa-sama was livid. I didn't blame him; he had no idea what provoked our takeover. His son hadn't told him a thing.

"Sit down Komatsuzawa-sama and I'll explain."

We weren't in an interrogation room, but in a lounge with windows. I wasn't angry with him.

I handed him the newspaper. "Your son published an incendiary story about a friend of mine and the members of the Host Club. He not only insinuated but accused her of 'dating' the entire Club and lying to the student body.

"While I will agree that the underlying information is newsworthy, the language and pictures used in the published story are nothing short of a gossip rag."

"That doesn't explain why you now own my paper and my son is in your security cell," he snapped.

I leaned forward, put my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my interlaced fingers. "Your son was given the chance to apologize to the school for the manner in which he published the story. I warned him that not doing so would result in the ruin of his family. He refused my request."

"Let me get this straight. Because my son is an idiot, our newspaper was victim to a hostile takeover?"

"Yes. He was warned."

"That's insane!"

"That's the way the Ootori's play. Everyone should think twice before targeting someone close to me. I do not play nice."

"And what of my son? Why is he here?"

Looking at the father wanting to both punish and protect his son, I realized that this father felt more for his son than mine ever did. Even if he still thought his son was an idiot.

"He was caught trying to break into Fujioka's apartment, threatening to kill her."

"Shit."

"Yes."

Komatsuzawa-sama stood and paced the room twice, then stared out the window. After gathering his thoughts, he turned to me and asked, "Now what?"

"I'm sure you understand that I cannot ignore his behavior tonight."

"No, you won't."

"I propose the following, he will stay here overnight as a demonstration of my resolve. Tomorrow he will be returned to you. You will withdraw him from Ouran and register him in an out-of-town school of your choice. He will not return, and he will not contact anyone from the Host Club ever again.

"If you both follow these requirements, our dealings are over. If not…remember, I don't play nice."

I could see him turning the offer over in his mind. I had him well and truly trapped, and he could see it.

"We'll accept your proposal. Have him delivered to our estate tomorrow morning." He left the room, slamming the door after him.

That should be the end of the Komatsuzawa family in Haruhi's life.

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday:**

Where am I? Why is it so hot?

I heard a mumble and looked to my left, "Yasuchika-kun?"

"Good morning, Haruhi-senpai."

"Yeah, good morning."

I turned to the right, "Satoshi-kun? The last thing I remember was the thunder storm."

"Kyoya-senpai told us to make sure you were safe. We found you under the bed and joined you. Are you OK?"

"Yes. Thanks, you guys. I'm fine." These guys are so sweet. Just like their older brothers.

.

xXx

.

Everyone's phone went off between the first and second classes. "Shit. Are they ever going to leave you alone?" Hikaru asked me.

"It's only the fourth day. I hope it calms down after summer break."

Picture of Haruhi sitting at her desk with text: _Now that we know she's a girl, why is she still wearing the boy's uniform?_

I looked over at the guys, "It's the only one I have. Plus, I wouldn't be caught dead in a yellow puffball."

Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, you'd look terrible in yellow."

.

xXx

.

"Where are Haruhi-senpai and Kyoya-senpai?"

"They are eating lunch together in the Club room but keep that to yourself."

.

In one of the dressing rooms…

"Mmmmmm…Kyoya…"

I was attacking her neck, trying so hard not to leave marks. She felt so good, tasted so good; it had been so long. That story killed our together time and we both missed it. I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest. Shit.

"Ahhhh…There…right there…"

I found a sweet spot just behind her earlobe. Licking and nibbling caused some highly erotic moans. The things this girl made me think of.

"Haruhi," I panted. "Haruhi," I moaned.

Shocked, I felt her hands slide over my chest and her fingers start to work on the buttons. Oh Shit. "Mmmm…"

Finally, enough buttons were undone for her to slip her hands into my shirt and stroke up and down my sides. I shivered. She has no idea what she's doing to me. My pants are so tight.

With a quick tug, I got her shirt out of her pants and my hands claimed her back. Her hot skin burned my fingertips.

When I looked down at her, she mashed her lips to mine and all thought disappeared.

.

I want him. I want him so bad. I want him to make everything disappear. I want him to keep me safe. If that means I need to go further, then I will. I need this. I need him. I need him to protect me. He's the only one who can.

.

"Haruhi," I panted, "we have to stop." I have to make myself stop. "We can't miss class. We can't stay here." I brought my hands down to her hips and pushed her back.

She was breathless, pink, and her hair was disheveled. She was perfect.

"Kyoya…please…I don't want to stop. I want to be safe."

Safe? This is what I planned. This is what I wanted from the beginning. To get her by showing her only I could keep her safe. I made it! I'm at my goal. Once I take her, she's mine. I'll never let her go.

She lunged at my lips and I met her halfway. Oh…my body's on fire. We can miss our next class. Her birth control is effective by now. It would be so easy. She wants it. She wants to be safe.

Safe? Not loved, but safe. How do you build a marriage on safe? How do raise kids on safe? How does she trust me for a lifetime on safe?

Safe? This isn't love. This isn't even lust. This is desperation.

Safe? I pushed her away from me again. "Haruhi, we don't have to have sex for me to keep you safe." Fuck! I can't believe I just said that. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I need you. I need you to make it all go away." She tried to lunge and take my lips again, but I held her away from me. "Please, Kyoya."

She could bring a man back from the dead with that plea. "Haruhi, stop it. I'll keep you safe. It doesn't matter if we are friends or dating, physical or not. I will protect you." I saw tears in her eyes, it was like a splash of cold water. "You aren't ready. I'm not asking for anything to keep you safe. I will not push you."

We do this now and she'll resent me. Nothing but hate can be built on resentment.

Her head dropped to my shoulder, "Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you. I couldn't get through this without you."

.

I'm so glad he stopped me. What was I thinking? I was about to…just to be safe? That doesn't equal safe. He's right, I'm not ready. Obviously, if I think I need that for safety, I'm not ready. It needs to be for love. But, do I love Kyoya?

.

xXx

.

In between two classes in the afternoon, I needed to use the restroom. The twins walked with me and waited outside.

When I left the stall and went to the sink, there were two girls already washing their hands, leaving only the middle sink empty.

As I started to wash my hands, they both turned to me. The one on the right grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I tried to step on her foot but couldn't find it. Then the second one started tugging.

They kept tugging on my hair. All of a sudden, they both let go. "You want to be a boy? Now you look the part!" I heard giggles and a whispered, "Did you get the picture?" and then they were gone.

Everything came crashing down on me when I looked in the mirror and realized they had chopped chunks out of my hair. It was a wreck. "Why?" I mumbled and then the tears started. I couldn't stop them; the stress had caught up to me again. The pictures on my locker, the texts, my designees, Momoka, Kyoya, and now this. Is what I did that bad?

"Haruhi? Are you OK? The bell is about to ring!"

"Just a minute, Hikaru."

I splashed water on my face and pulled myself together. I just had to make it through the rest of today, tomorrow, and the Ball. Then it would be summer break and I could forget about this for a week.

.

"Shit, Haruhi. What the fuck happened to your hair?" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down. Nothing happened, I just got gum stuck in it again and had to cut it out."

Kaoru jumped in before I could call bullshit. "You got so much gum in your hair that you had to cut half of it off? In the restroom? Really?" His tone called bullshit too.

"Yes," she turned and started walking down the hall, "let's get to class before we're late."

I turned to my brother, "You realize that's total bullshit, right?"

"Oh yeah. Good thing this is the last class."

.

xXx

.

I was just about to text Kyoya-senpai when it arrived.

Picture of Haruhi from the back, showing her chopped hair and her face in the mirror. Text: _She wanted to be a boy. Now she looks the part._

I turned to Hikaru and warned him to calm down. We'll deal with this later.

Oh, shit! She's got her internship today!

.

xXx

.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Everyone was in the Club room except for her and the twins.

"I just got a text from Kaoru. They are waiting for the halls to clear before bringing her. She has also called into her internship and told them she was ill. She already has next week off because of the school holiday so she won't have to go back until the week after that."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No more than the rest of you. All I've seen is the text. They'll tell us when they get here." Once again, I had to rely on those twins to protect my girlfriend. It's too early to go public. The Corporation will be unstable for a while after my father leaving.

We got the tea and cakes ready for our guests while we waited. About 15 minutes later the three of them walked in.

I didn't want to jump down her throat, but I did want to know what the hell happened. "Haruhi?"

She walked right up to me and into my arms. With her face in my chest she mumbled, "I got gum in my hair and had to cut it out."

"That's bullshit, Kyoya-senpai."

I looked up at what had to be Hikaru. "I agree."

I pulled her away from my chest and looked into her eyes, "Haruhi, what really happened?"

She looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Gum."

Before I could say something I'd regret, Renge came over and pulled her from my arms. "Come on, Haruhi-kun. Let's sit and talk about this."

The girls went off to a loveseat and the guys crowded around me.

"Obviously, someone did that to her."

"We were waiting outside the restroom for her. Two giggling girls came out before she did. I'm sure it was them. I didn't recognize either one."

"What are we going to do about her hair? It looks terrible and the Ball is tomorrow."

"Be quiet, Satoshi. She'll hear you." Kaoru looked over at the girls. They hadn't looked up. "I can fix it. I'll take the chop out and give her a pixie. It's not the best look for her, but it's the best I can do with what's left. She can decide if she wants to wear a wig tomorrow night."

"What are we going to do about those two bitches that chopped her hair? They need to pay!"

"Don't worry, Kasanoda. They will." I sat down at my laptop and continued, "First, we need to identify them. I'll check the cameras."

.

"Haruhi-kun, we both know you didn't get gum in your hair."

"No, I didn't."

"Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

Through tears of frustration, she told me about the scene in the restroom.

"I can't believe they did that. How horrible and scary for you." I put my arms around her and let her cry. She was so worn out.

"Yasuchika," I called softly. He came over and I asked, "Can you call her a car. She shouldn't be here, and she really needs to get some sleep."

"And eat," he suggested. "I've only seen her pick at her food since Monday." Looking down at Haruhi-kun, he pulled out his phone, "I'll get her a car."

"Thanks. I'll ride with her and call my own when I'm ready to leave."

.

xXx

.

 **The Host Club was abuzz with gossip.**

"Did you see what happened to her hair?"

"Do you know who did it?"

"She looked terrible. She didn't deserve that!"

"I think that's the least of what some people want to do."

"It's petty. I don't like what she did, but I'd never do something like that."

.

"What do you think she'll do for the Ball?"

"A wig?"

"I wouldn't show up after that."

"I would. I'd show everyone that it didn't hurt me."

.

"What's going to happen to the girls that did it?"

"I don't know. I hope they are punished. It wasn't right."

.

"She got what she deserved."

"Really? Can I chop your hair off?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but if you did, would you think you deserved it?"

.

"Kaoru-senpai, is Haruhi OK?"

"Yes, she's fine. You'll see her in school tomorrow. She's not the girl to let small-minded people bring her down."

"Good. I want to see her at the Ball."

.

"Satoshi-kun, will Haruhi be at the Ball tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I can't believe she'd dare show her face after that. Wasn't that enough for her to realize what she's done? Does anything else have to happen for her to get the point?"

"What are you saying?"

"She lied to the student body. She lied to her guests. She deserved to be taught a lesson."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave and not come back to the Host Club. You'll be receiving a life-long ban." And I escorted her out.

.

xXx

.

"That was ugly."

"I'd say about 25% thought she had it coming, or had something coming," Kyoya-senpai calculated. "But, a large portion of the rest were on her side or were disgusted with the whole thing."

"It might actually turn into a good thing."

"Yasuchika! How can you say that?" I yelled.

"Easy, Kasanoda-senpai. We heard it today. When Haruhi-senpai was turned into a victim, opinions came to her side. Some said she didn't deserve that. Some came to her defense. The tide is turning."

He looked at the twins and said, "The design of her dress is crucial. Yes, it needs to look good, but it also needs to project humility. She can't outshine anyone. She can't wear a wig. They need to feel sorry for her. They need to sympathize with her. It's how we turn this to our advantage and move through it."

"Exactly. That's exactly what's needed," Kyoya-senpai confirmed. "Can you design a dress for that? Can the one you've done be altered?"

"Yes, we can. I don't like designing a boring dress, but I understand where you are coming from. I think we'll have to start with a different dress and go from there. Her current one is vibrant red. That won't work."

"No. That won't."

"Chika, can we go home with you? I'll bring the hair kit I've got here and give her that pixie. She'll feel better after it's fixed."

"Sure. No problem."

.

Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and I stayed after to plan. I don't think they wanted to include me, but there was no way I was leaving. I wanted to know what those guys were going to do with Haruhi. She's so vulnerable now.

"The twins will come up with the right dress. They don't want to do it, but they get what we need."

"I think it's stupid. She ought to show up in that flaming red dress as a big 'fuck you' to all those chicks."

"And that's why you aren't in charge, Kasanoda. We don't want to antagonize them. We want them on her side and this is how it's done."

Kyoya-senpai is so full of himself. He thinks he's always right. "I want to know how your father got this information to that fucker Komatsuzawa in the first place. Where are you on that?"

"My father is in isolation and will stay there as long as I want him to. Right now, I don't care if he rots in that cell." There was a truly evil glint in his eyes as he continued, "I've confiscated everything he owns, and security is going through it with a microscope. Everyone he's talked to in the last six months is being questioned, although some delicately. I will find the leak and I will destroy it."

I almost shivered at that tone. He sounded like pops when he had been double-crossed that one time. That ended in a private blood-bath.

"Kyoya, must this all be so cut-throat? Surely there is a more diplomatic way through this?"

"No, Tamaki, there isn't. He's done too much. He's ruined too much. I have to fight fire with fire. I'm trying to not go nuclear."

"And having him rot in a cell isn't nuclear?"

"He's been there for four days. He's not rotting yet. I have plenty of time to decide what to do. I need some distance from this. Summer break will help."

"We need to get her away next week."

"I've got a plan. We'll discuss it on Saturday."

That bastard has always got a plan.

.

xXx

.

"Kaoru did a good job on your hair."

"Thanks," I mumbled. They wouldn't let me sleep through to tomorrow. Satoshi got me up and told me that Kyoya was coming over for dinner, just the two of us. I want to go back to bed.

"The flowering shrubs and rose garden are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes," I mumbled. I didn't even pull my head up and look. We're sitting out on the veranda, or back porch if you aren't snooty, for dinner. I'm not hungry.

"Haruhi," Kyoya reached over and took my hand. "Everything will be fine. All you have to do is outlast the critics. There were less of them in Club today. Show up tomorrow and have a good time. We'll all be there for you."

I jerked my head up and stared at him. "You still think I should go to the Ball? After that?" I was shocked. Really? The Ball?

"Yes. The twins have a great gown, and your date is expecting you. Nothing's going to happen there. You'll be safe."

"Well, I guess I can take anything for a few hours." I looked up at the gardens. The flowers are pretty.

"Kasanoda, Chika-kun, and I have found the hospital and food bank. The pickup for the flowers and food has been arranged and will happen after the guests leave but before we do," I told him.

"Fine."

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's fine. I'm glad you thought of it."

We ate peacefully for the rest of dinner, that is until dessert arrived.

"Haruhi, I've identified the two girls responsible for your hair."

"OK." Why was he telling me this? "What's going to happen now?"

"They will be expelled."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Haruhi, they assaulted you. They deserve that and more. I've been reviewing the state of their family companies to determine how fast a hostile takeover could be done."

Is he kidding? "Don't you dare!" I stood up and leaned over the table. "It was just my hair. They didn't do anything permanent. Expulsion is plenty."

.

I hope no one ever tells her that when she leans across a table like that, I can see right down her shirt. White lace. Practically see-through. Why did I stop myself at lunch?

I swallowed hard and continued, "They need to be made an example."

"NO! No retaliation from the Host Club or any of its individual members. Expulsion is enough." She sat down again, "If their punishment is too harsh it will look vindictive. That does not help our insistence that I'm not dating any of you.

"Turn them in to the Chairman and let the school handle it. That way it's on them how they are punished."

She's right. I did want to own that ski resort, but she's right. "Fine. I'll turn them over to Chairman Suoh. I'll tell the rest of the guys not to do anything."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're welcome." I stood up and offered her my hand, "Let's take a walk in the gardens." We need to get back to that romance and away from the physical. Soon the first should lead to the second.

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Evening:**

"They chopped off her hair. Her hair! They weren't careful. They could have easily cut her! She looked terrible."

"What did you do?"

"She told us she got gum in her hair and she cut it out. Total BULLSHIT! We walked her back to class and then to the Host Club."

"And then?"

"She kept insisting it was gum, then she broke down. Renge took her back to Chika's house. I don't know what to do, Doc?"

"Remember what we discussed in therapy…"

.

"Honey, that's a beautiful dress."

"Thanks, mom. Too bad we can't use it. Guess we'll save it for later."

"Why not?"

"With all the crap that's been happening, we need a dress that doesn't outshine everyone else's. It needs to remind them she was the victim of an attack and gain sympathy."

"Well then, it should also make her seem fragile and vulnerable."

"Exactly. But what dress does all that?"

"Start out simple with a muted color. Do you know what colors the rest of the dates are wearing?"

"Pink, black, sparkly gold, royal blue, plum, and bright fuchsia."

"How about a chocolate brown? It will go with her eyes, her most expressive feature. If it's too bland, you could use small silver accents."

"That will work. What about the design?"

"Either a modified A-line or a sheath. She needs to look small. I'd go with a square neck-line. Simple and doesn't show off cleavage. She doesn't have much anyway and what she has shouldn't be on display."

"Sounds good. What else?"

"No or very small heels. Don't want to make her much taller than she is."

"Great. Do we have anything that I could alter?"

"No, sorry. It's too boring to have on a runway. The seamstresses can sew starting early in the morning. We should have fabric to use. Get the design done and we'll get it ready by tomorrow afternoon. You should have time for alterations."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best!"

"Yes, I am. Now get drawing!"

.

 **Satoshi** : "Did you get the picture I texted?"

 **Honey** (with Mori listening in): "Yes. My poor Haru-chan!"

 **Satoshi** : "Kyoya-senpai identified the girls and will turn them in to the administration. I don't know if he plans anything else. I'd want to crush them."

 **Honey** : "I'm sure they'll be expelled like the ones from last fall with the paint."

 **Satoshi** : "Is expulsion enough? They assaulted her! They cut off her hair. Her chocolate brown hair!"

 **Mori** : "Calm down, Satoshi. The administration will deal with it."

 **Satoshi** : "I don't want to calm down, Taka. You saw what they did."

 **Mori** : "The Host Club can't retaliate. It ruins the narrative you are presenting."

 **Honey** : "He's right. Besides, I'm sure Haru-chan wants to put it behind her."

 **Satoshi** : "Yeah, I guess."

.

"He was really upset."

"I know, but I can't think about it now. Kyoya and the rest will take care of it. She's not under my protection anymore."

"Are you going out with Catherine again?"

"Yes, dinner and a movie."

"We're only going to be here through Monday. She knows that, right?"

"Yes. We're just friends and are enjoying each other's company. That's all."

"Have fun! Eat some cake!"

.

Takashi is shutting out everything back home. He doesn't want to talk about the Host Club, our brothers, or anything that reminds him of Haru-chan.

With him starting USC next month and me going home, he'll be even more cut off. Will he push me away too?

He doesn't listen when I tell him it won't last with Kyo-chan. He'll either push her too far, or she'll realize he doesn't have the emotional commitment she's looking for. Takashi needs to be there when that happens. He needs to be there to comfort her. If Kasanoda helps her through that, who knows what the outcome will be.

I'm glad he's making new friends, but he shouldn't be letting his old ones go. He's acting childish and selfish, but I can't get that through to him. He hasn't done any growing up.

.

"She's crushed. She hasn't been eating or sleeping this week. I'm not sure how she's going to do on that English presentation tomorrow."

Tamaki-kun leaned over and kissed my temple. "Haruhi is strong. She'll get through this with all our help."

"She needs a break."

"We're all going away next week. That will help her relax."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! You'll find out tomorrow at lunch!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Damn, a lot happened in this chapter. 9k words. Do you guys like the long chapters? Or are they too much?

I'm having a hard time writing Kyoya now. I have to keep him on a tightrope – he wants her as his wife and is willing to do anything, but he wants her as his partner and needs her to want to be there. If he is swinging back and forth, it's because the romance/caring part is new to him. Hope I'm getting that across.

I don't think the hair chopping was too much. It's been a while, but I remember teen girls can be vicious and petty (Not all of them – don't flame me). I didn't want them to actually hurt her, but I wanted something that would change the perception. I think all the girls can relate to not wanting their hair chopped off.

Anything that I haven't tied off that you want me to? Something from previous chapters? Some things are deliberately dangling, so we'll see.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

The Ball!

.


	11. Chapter 11 - Dance With Me

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/22/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, smooching, and a little non-con. Nothing graphic. Less than what Hikaru did in previous story.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 11: Dance With Me**

.

 **Friday:**

 **Lunch in the Host Club Room:**

I'm so excited about next week. I can't wait to tell everyone. Satoshi's checking last minute things for the Ball and then I get to talk. My darling friend Haruhi will be so excited.

"Sounds like we are all ready. Make sure I have any last-minute information needed for set-up.

"Now that that's done, Tamaki-senpai, wanted to discuss something."

"Thank you, Satoshi." I stood up and walked around the table until I was behind Haruhi. I put my hands on her shoulders and was surprised when she flinched. She's so tense. I pulled away and started my announcement.

"Next week we have a short summer break. Haruhi, darling, we all know these last few days have been stressful for you." She looked up and gave me a quick, sickly smile. "We need to get away next week, and I know just the place!"

I walked over to the whiteboard and pulled off the drape with a great flourish, "Hakuba!"

"Great idea, Boss!"

"What's in Hakuba?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Haruhi. In the winter it is a popular skiing destination, but in the summer, it has beautiful hiking, a lake with kayaks, and lots of peace and quiet. The Suoh's have a private ski lodge there that doubles as a summer retreat. Private pool, beautiful gardens, spa, and great views of the mountains. It's also fully staffed, with the staff housed in another building. Plenty of privacy if we want it. It will be so relaxing!"

"Sounds perfect, Tamaki. When are we leaving and how are we getting there?"

"Commoners take a train and bus, but we'll be going by limo. Kyoya, you have the largest. Will you drive?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Everyone meet at Suoh mansion #2 at noon tomorrow. We'll all take Kyoya's limo and arrive around four. Plenty of time to relax before dinner."

"That's the warning bell, see you here after classes. Haruhi, please stay."

.

She didn't get up from her seat. Her hair is so short, but Kaoru did a good job fixing it. I left my laptop and walked around to her side.

"Come here," I asked as I pulled her from her seat and took her in my arms. "How are you doing?"

Her face was in my chest, but I heard her mumble, "I'm tired, nervous, nauseous, and sick of all this."

"Hakuba is a great idea. Everyone else will be going to the beach, so we won't run into anyone from school. His lodge there is isolated. We'll all be able to relax and rest up."

"It sounds good."

I kissed the top of her head. "It's just what you need. I've already talked to your dad." She jerked her head back and stared at me. "I told him about the plans for the break. I didn't tell him anything about the gender reveal."

With a deep sigh, she said, "Thanks."

"No problem. We better get to class."

.

xXx

.

I needed to get a couple books from the library for homework over the break, so Ritsu escorted me while the twins went straight to the Club room to get the wardrobes ready. We walked in and were overwhelmed by the pandemonium. It looked like a runway show exploded in here.

"Haruhi! There you are. We've got to get you in the shower and then get your hair and makeup done." They both put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the back room.

"What do you have to do to my hair? There's nothing left."

.

I watched as the twins pulled Haruhi into the dressing rooms. Hikaru sure seems more comfortable around her.

"Tamaki-senpai, the shower is yours first. You can take it as soon as Haruhi-senpai and Renge-senpai are finished."

"Thanks, Satoshi. I'll be ready to go as soon as they are finished.

"Getting ready here was a good idea, Satoshi. It's more efficient."

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai." He was tapping away at his laptop, managing his empire. I have no idea how he has time for everything and still looks rested.

The girls were getting hair and makeup done while the guys take a lot less time. They are taking turns in the shower and then getting dressed. We really do have plenty of time since we don't all have to go home to get ready.

.

"Hold still or I'll poke you again."

"If you poke me with another pin, I'm going to the Ball in jeans and a t-shirt!"

"Just a couple last minute adjustments. I just designed this last night and it was sewn this morning."

"OUCH!"

"Sorry. That's the last one. Go take it off and put that robe on. Hikaru is going to do the alterations and I'm going to do your hair and makeup."

.

xXx

.

"You gentlemen look so handsome!"

"Thank you, Renge-chan. My princely good looks always charm the ladies."

I smiled as he tossed his head to make his hair bounce. "Just remember, the only lady you have to charm tonight is me."

He gave me a hug and a small kiss, "Only you, Renge-chan."

"Auggg. Get a room!" Hikaru shouted. I could tell it was him by the tie color. Gold to match his date's dress.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kasanoda asked. He looked so sharp. The black of the tux and tie playing off his red hair. I wonder if his date will appreciate it; she seems to hate him.

"Kaoru's putting the last-minute touches on her hair and dress. She should be out any minute."

Just as he finished, we all heard Kyoya-senpai gasp. Haruhi-kun was coming out of the dressing room and she looked amazing! The brown was a perfect compliment to her expressive eyes and short, short hair. I know Kaoru was trying to downplay the dress by making it simple, but simple on her is perfect. It was sleeveless with wide straps holding it up. The entire thing was a sheath, no waist. That didn't keep it from hugging her hips and leaving no one in doubt that she was a girl. Short slits on each side came halfway up her calves and showed her simple kitten heels.

Before any of us could say anything, Kyoya-senpai strode over to her and swept her up in a hug. Her face blushed crimson when he whispered something in her ear. Very romantic. Very un-Kyoya-senpai like.

"Auggg. Get a room!" Hikaru repeated.

.

She was beautiful. She was sexy. The dress begged to be in a puddle at the foot of my bed. The dirty things that flashed through my head had me drooling. How in the hell was I going to keep my hands off her all night? It's an impossible task.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you wearing anything under that dress?" and smiled when her face turned red. I might have gone too far with that one.

When Hikaru made his rude comment, I put her down and gave her a swift kiss. I have to take that airhead Moto-chan to dinner and watch Haruhi as she eats with another guy. Tonight is going to suck.

"Kaoru, what the hell! That dress was supposed to be quiet and not top anyone's. That's going to be the best dress there!"

"Calm down, Kasanoda. It's brown, it's modest. My mother helped me design that dress. It's perfect. The only skin showing is her arms."

"She's going to outshine everyone."

"It'll be fine. You'll see."

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner sucked for some and went fine for others:**

As it turned out, the twin's dates wanted to eat separately…

 **Kaoru and Naoko** :

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. The blue tie works well with your suit." I went to a fashion consultant this time and had them pick my dress. They had a fit when I told them I was going out to dinner and a Ball with Hitachiin Kaoru. We must have gone through 50 dresses.

It was a different restaurant than last time…Italian. I'll have to try something new. We were seated and looked at the menu.

"I've missed you, Kaoru-kun. Since Hikaru-kun came back, we don't study together anymore."

He actually looked guilty. "We've been spending a lot of time together to make up for last semester, but I've missed studying with you too."

"Maybe we could schedule a weekly time. We'd be able to study and keep our friendship fresh." I do miss him. The time we spent together was the best part of last semester. I was able to get close to him as Kaoru, not as one of the twins. They really are different people.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm at the Host Club every day, but maybe after…"

"Tuesdays?"

"Perfect."

Yes, time alone with Kaoru!

.

 **Hikaru and Yuki** :

This place is classy. Low lights, romantic tables set a good space from each other. Beautiful frescos on the walls. I can't imagine they don't have my favorite Italian dish—lasagna.

Hikaru-senpai is really a gentleman. He's got his hand on my lower back as he leads me to the table. We're seated next to a window with an amazing view of Tokyo. Very romantic.

"Are you well now?"

He looked at me oddly and then a realization struck. "Yes. The doctors took good care of me and I'm all better now."

"I'm so happy to hear that." I wonder what was wrong, but it would be so tacky to ask.

"You look beautiful tonight. The gold complements your skin tone."

"Thank you. It took forever to find this dress." Many, many stores and many, many dresses. When I finally saw this one, I knew it was the one. "The gold tie complements your eyes."

"Thanks." The conversation seems awkward. I need to get him talking about something that interests him.

"Are you designing anything interesting right now?"

That brightened him up. What a great smile. "Yes, my mother and I are collaborating on her new fall line. It will be fresh with…"

.

 **Yasuchika and Anzu** :

Chika-kun came to the door with gorgeous purple roses to match my dress. I wasn't expecting it; what a gentlemanly gesture. I asked a maid to put them in water and off we went.

"That tux is flattering on your frame." That sounded stupid. 'Frame.' He's got a great body from Karate, but it still sounded stupid.

"Thank you. Karate keeps me in shape." That was an awkward response. Come on Anzu, think of something else to say that's not stupid.

"I'm excited to try some Italian food. My family typically has traditional meals." OK, that was better. Do you think he can tell how nervous I am?

"I prefer traditional as well, but some Italian dishes are tasty."

"You'll have to recommend something."

"I'd be glad to."

Just then we pulled up and went into the restaurant. It was romantic, but too dark for me. Chika-kun pulled my chair for me and helped me sit. Nice manners, but he's always been polite. I want to get past that and learn more about the real Chika-kun.

"I recommend the roasted red snapper and the fettuccini alfredo. The snapper is close to Japanese preparation and the pasta gives a good example of an Italian dish." (1)

I want to get him talking, but about something else rather than Karate. What won't sound stupid? Got it. "Chika-kun, did you participate in any other sports growing up?"

"I tried dressage (2), but it wasn't competitive in the way I wished. Karate works for me because I face my opponent and compete directly."

He stopped for a minute and then continued, "I also tried Greco-Roman wrestling. That was more my style, but not traditional enough.

"How about you?"

He's asking about me. Great! Now to answer without sounding like an airhead. "I've been swimming since elementary school…"

.

 **Kasanoda and Shinobu** :

I can't believe I bought another date with Kasanoda. Not many other people would dare to talk to me the way he does. It's refreshing.

When he came to pick me up, he brought a dog. A fucking dog! It wasn't even a cute puppy, but an adult mutt.

"I brought you a playmate! You complement each other."

"Asshole."

Then he gave me that shit-eating grin and forced me to take the dog. It looked up at me with expressive eyes and seemed so happy. I wanted to smile and pet it, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Let me go dump him on one of the maids and we can get this evening over with."

"Hurry up."

By the time we were served appetizers, he started up again. "That dress isn't as slutty as the last one."

"Gee, thanks. You don't look homeless in that tux."

"Thank you." That big shit-eating grin is making me crazy. Can I stuff my appetizer in it? I wonder what he'd do?

Our meals came. He'd ordered so much. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." And he started stuffing his face. Disgusting. Wait, is he doing that on purpose? He wasn't this much of a pig last time.

"You eat like a pig. Don't you have any manners? Were you raised by farm animals?"

"I'm not bothering to waste my manners on you." Another grin. "Come on. You can't tell me that a yakuza girl gets embarrassed by such a small thing."

"I'm not embarrassed, just disgusted."

"Too bad. If I put you off your meal you always can take it home to your new playmate."

"Asshole."

.

 **Kyoya and Emi** :

"Doesn't my dress look wonderful? I had so many to choose from, but this was my favorite. It had the best shade of pink."

"You look lovely tonight."

He's smiling at me! It's so cool the way his glasses shine in the candle light.

"Pink is a good color on you, Kyoya-senpai. The tie works perfectly."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it Emi-chan."

"What are you doing for summer break next week? My friends and I are going to Bali and spending all our time on the beach. It will be so much fun. I bought a whole new wardrobe just for the trip. New dresses and new bikinis. Everything is pink of course. I'll have to send you a picture of me on the beach.

"My best friend wanted to go to Hawaii, but we just can't go there. It's so overdone. No one goes there anymore. It's just for commoners now.

"Speaking of commoners, I was so surprised to find out Haruhi-senpai is a girl. She must have had fun dressing up as a boy and fooling everyone. Of course, it was just what you'd expect from a commoner. No class at all. She should be run out of the school.

"Oh, school. My classes are so much harder than I thought they'd be. Moving from middle to high school is a nightmare. Middle school did nothing to prepare me for the math here in high school…"

.

 **Tamaki and Renge** :

This restaurant is perfect. I'm so glad Tamaki-kun and I scouted it out last week. I still can't believe he actually wanted to take all our dates to the diner. Although, having a commoner date auction isn't a bad idea…

"Everyone's here, and things seem to be going well."

"Things are going well at this table too," I murmured as I touched his foot with mine.

He jerked in his seat, "Was that you, Renge-chan? I'm so sorry, did I step on your foot."

I couldn't help the small laugh before I said, "It was me, you didn't step on my foot. I did it on purpose."

"Why?"

We had started talking about more than hugs and chaste kisses but didn't get anywhere. His princely attitude extends to what is proper before marriage. I believe in that too, but a little more wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

"Just a romantic gesture, like holding hands."

"Oh, OK."

I looked around the room at the other Hosts. Maybe I could distract him from that foot thing.

"Chika and Anzu seem to be doing well. At least they're talking. Chika's so quiet, I was worried they'd just sit there."

Tamaki-kun looked over at the twins. "Kaoru and Naoko look very comfortable. She bought him last time."

"Yes, and I thought they were getting closer. I know they studied together a few times and she is his most devoted guest. It seems to have fallen apart now that Hikaru is back."

"Maybe, but it looks like she and that doppelganger are trying to put it together again."

"I worried about how Hikaru's date would be, but Yuki's keeping him talking. They make a cute couple."

"I don't think he's ready for that yet. He still looks at my darling friend Haruhi sometimes with lust or confusion. I've been keeping my eye on that pervert."

"I think he's doing well. Those looks haven't resulted in actions, have they?"

"No, not yet."

"If you want to talk about someone's date going bad, just look at Kyoya-senpai and Emi. She's boring him to death."

"It's not too bad. They're talking."

"No, she's talking and it's about nothing but herself. At least he only has to dance the first one with her. I'm sure he'll keep himself busy with others the rest of the night."

"How do you think Haruhi's doing with that…person?"

"She doesn't look comfortable at all." I wonder what's going on over there. Haruhi-kun is a natural and should be able to handle this guy.

"No, she doesn't."

.

 **Haruhi and Eito** :

"Are you enjoying your dinner Eito-san?"

I like the way my given name sounds coming from her lips. She's got great lips. On the way here in the limo, I asked her to call me that. I could tell she wasn't comfortable. Best to keep her off-balance.

"It's very tasty. Not as good as you'd get in Italy, but that's to be expected."

"Oh, so you've been to Italy."

"My middle school class went there for a field trip one year. We spent two weeks in Rome."

"I've always wanted to go, what was your favorite thing?"

My favorite thing was the red-light district (3), but I can't tell her that. We only drove through, but we saw some great sights. It was a long shower night.

"There are so many things there to see, but the colosseum was one of my favorites. Just imagining the gladiators and the animals fighting was exciting."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She looks a little green and put down the bite she was about to take. I can't disgust her right away.

"The Sistine Chapel was beautiful. You don't get any true sense of it in pictures. Being there is like magic." That's better. Babes like to hear that stuff. Glad I remembered the tour guide.

I nearly flipped when I found out Haruhi was a girl. I'd been so worried about Taeko-chan falling in love with him. Plus, I thought I might be attracted to the guy. Now she tells me that she only wanted to be friends with him…her, and she wants me to be her friend too. Does this mean a threesome is in the future?

"I've been looking forward to this Ball. I'm sure we'll have a great time dancing." Wonder how much I get to feel while we're dancing.

This dress is causing problems. Right now, I can't stand up. It would be too embarrassing. She looks so fucking hot in it. There's no mistaking her for a guy now. She's got some hips, that's for sure. Her boobs are small, but they might make a handful. I want to reach across the table and grab them.

How long do we have to 'become friends' before the good stuff starts?

"I'm sure we'll both enjoy the evening, Eito-san. Save some room for the delicious food and desserts that will be there. We're trying something different with the music this time. We'll have traditional orchestra music, but some modern songs mixed in as well."

"Sounds great." Hell yeah! Modern songs. I wonder if she knows how to dance real close. I don't think she's wearing a bra.

"You and Taeko-chan will have a great time."

She thinks that after the first dance, I'll be spending all my time with Taeko-chan? Nope! I'll want to dance with her again and again.

.

xXx

.

 **At the Ball:**

Everything is ready. I don't know why I was so worried. Kyoya-senpai gave me a good plan to follow. It was a good learning experience.

The food's yummy. I tried some as they were being set out because I didn't get to go to that fancy dinner. Such are the burdens of the person in charge. Flowers are beautiful. Their scent goes around the entire room.

I've been thinking about what Haruhi-senpai said about us and money. I didn't even blink when I needed to come up with 3 billion yen for the newspaper. My trust fund took care of that with no problem. But she mentioned people eating only rice for days to keep their electricity on. That's scary. Having food, a place to live, electricity and water, transportation, and anything else I might need or want has always been a given. I've never even noticed it, they're always there.

The first guests should be arriving soon, so I'll cue the orchestra and go to welcome them.

.

"I'm so glad you are here, ladies and gentlemen. Please come in and enjoy yourselves. The other hosts will be arriving any minute to start the dancing."

And here they come. The girls all look beautiful. I wonder who would have bid on me? It would be a lot of fun to have a cute girl on my arm. Screw it, I'll just pick one and have the first dance with her. Why should I be left out?

.

The twelve of us took the dance floor and kicked off the Ball with a waltz. Satoshi asked a girl and joined us. Good idea. Why shouldn't he get in on the fun?

 **Kyoya and Emi** :

I cannot stand this girl. If I have to listen to her talk about her dress one more time…

"Kyoya-senpai, don't you like the way my dress puffs out when we spin? I'm so glad I decided on this one."

Auuugggggg! "It's very beautiful, Emi-chan."

There is no way in the world I will dance with this twit again tonight. I'll pull Kasanoda onto the floor first. There is just no fucking way!

"This orchestra is very good. I should have them play at my next birthday party." She looked up into my eyes and I could see what was coming. Shit. "You'll have to come, Kyoya-senpai. It will be so dazzling."

No way in fucking hell. "That sounds nice, Emi-chan, but Hosts don't attend personal events with guests."

She gave me a wink and pleaded, "I'm sure you could make an exception for me. We would have a great time."

"I'm sure we would, but we can't make exceptions."

"Oh." Then she pouted. She really is a child. How much longer will this song last?

I glanced over at Haruhi. She doesn't look comfortable. Is it just dancing with another guy or is it something he's doing? If she gets scared or mad, I'll deal with him.

.

 **Hikaru and Yuki** :

Dinner was much better than I thought it would be. It's nice to talk to someone who understands fashion, or at least does a good job of faking it.

Her dress actually works on her. She must have a good personal stylist. The gold plays off her darker skin tone without making it green like with some people. Her brown eyes have gold flecks, so it brings attention to them as well. It flows off her hips into graceful pleats and brushes against my legs perfectly as we dance. Good choice.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far, Yuki-chan."

Her eyes brightened up and that's a sweet smile. "It's been great. The food was delicious. The limo ride was fun. This room is elegant, and the flowers smell divine. But I think I like this dance the most so far. You're very good, Hikaru-kun."

I can feel my cheeks turning red. Does she notice in this lighting? I hope not.

It feels strange to hold someone else after wanting to hold Haruhi for so long. After her being the center of my world for so long. I forced myself on her, I wanted her so bad. Is this what it's like to be normal friends with a girl?

"I'm glad I haven't stepped on your feet yet, so I'm happy."

She playfully smacked my shoulder, "You're funny. It's good we had this time to ourselves. You and Kaoru are always hosting together. Tonight, I'm getting to know just you."

Did she just say that? Getting to know me for me? Wow – I haven't heard anything like that since Haruhi said Kaoru and I are different people. Maybe doing things separately isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I gave her a dip and she laughed.

Then I made the mistake of looking over at Haruhi. She was nervous, I could tell. What is he saying to her? I'll see if she's OK after the dance.

.

 **Kaoru and Naoko** :

This dress is so much better than the last one. I was worried that I'd have to keep from cringing the entire night. The royal blue goes well with the shine of her hair and these shoes are easier for her to walk in. She must have had help picking it out.

She's so light on her feet, I'd bet she could follow my lead no matter what. Let's try this…

"Oh Kaoru-kun. That was fun. It's not that often I dance with someone who's such a strong lead. Spin me again!"

Perfect. We'll have to dance to some modern songs tonight.

"Are you having trouble with a particular subject, Naoko-chan?"

"I really need some help with my French."

"No problem. I'm fluent." And I spun her again.

I almost spun us right into Haruhi and her date. As we spun away, I got a better look. She isn't comfortable but is holding her own. If it gets bad, I'm sure she will let him know. She's got a sharp tongue.

.

 **Chika and Anzu** :

"I was surprised when I found out Haruhi-senpai is really a girl."

Great. I don't want to talk about that. "Unfortunately, it was announced wrong. We were going to tell everyone soon, but that jerk Komatsuzawa got to it first."

"It was a surprise, but I don't hold it against her. Everyone's done something either stupid or that they weren't proud of." She smiled and laughed, "No, I'm not going to tell you mine."

Good, she's not mad at Haruhi-senpai. I smiled back, "In that case, I won't tell you mine either."

She didn't smile. She's staring at something over my shoulder. I turned us around and saw what she was seeing. Haruhi and her date.

"Chika-kun, Haruhi-senpai doesn't look happy. Look at the way he's holding her waist. That's not proper."

"No, it's not. She's a strong person. If she needs to, she'll deal with him."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Mitsukuni and Takashi taught her some self-defense last year."

"Wow. I'd like to learn some."

"I'd be happy to teach you."

.

 **Kasanoda and Shinobu** :

"You're not dancing like a blind rhinoceros this time."

"Thanks. I've been practicing with some graceful girls."

Actually, her dress isn't that bad this time. It sure shows off her ass. Too bad she's such a nuisance.

"Are you saying I'm not graceful?"

"Well…you're better than a blind rhinoceros too."

"Jerk."

"I hope you like your new playmate. He looked so bored hanging around the compound."

"You're kidding. He actually was a stray?"

"Yep. You probably should get him to the vet and get him dewormed." Just kidding. The dog's in fine health. I wouldn't give a girl a sick dog. One of the fellas gave her to me.

The anger in Shinobu-san's eyes was scary. She stopped dancing and poked me in the chest. "Are you shitting me? You pick up some mangy dog from the street and just give him to me? What kind of a dick are you?"

OK, I didn't think she'd actually get attached to a dog so quick. Everyone is staring at us. I poked her back, "How big of an asshole do you think I am? Of course, the dog is not sick. One of my fellas couldn't take care of her anymore and I thought you might actually like her. If you're going to be this way about it, give her back and I'll keep her."

To my complete surprise she actually blushed a slight pink and said, "No, I want to keep her."

"Well, all right then. Keep her."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We started dancing again. I was surprised when Shinobu-san started talking again. "Will you look at the way that asshole is dancing with Haruhi-san?"

"What?" I turned and thought my head was going to explode. "That asshole! Who does he think he is? She looks tense."

"Kondo is in a few of my classes. He's a pervert."

"I'll deal with this," and I tried to break free and rescue her.

"Leave them alone. That chick is tough. Anyone who can pass as a boy for over a year in this school can handle herself. She'll fuck him up if she needs to, or she'll call one of you over."

"Yeah, you're right. But if he doesn't shape up, I'll teach him a lesson."

"I'll help. What an asshole."

.

 **Tamaki and Renge** :

"Everyone looks so beautiful. It's so romantic to see everyone dressed up and dancing at a Ball. Don't you think so Renge-chan?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did I tell you, you look radiant tonight?"

"Yes, but I'd love to hear it again."

"Renge-chan, my dear, you look radiant tonight."

She has a great smile. I'm so lucky we found each other. It was a bumpy road, but we got here.

"Thank you. This is going to be a great night."

"Yes. The other hosts are definitely enjoying themselves. Those twins are getting along very well with their dates."

"And Yasuchika and Anzu are a great match. I wonder if it will get serious?"

"They're only first years. They have plenty of time."

"True."

"Poor Kyoya. He is not enjoying himself. That smile is so fake."

"Yes, I can tell when Kyoya-senpai is just hosting someone. He's trying so hard to finish the dance without saying something horrible."

"Well, we've all had designees that weren't our favorite people. He'll make it." I smiled down at her and spun her around.

"I'm not sure I like that Kondo-senpai. He doesn't seem like a true gentleman."

"I didn't want her to go with him. I don't like the idea of my darling friend dancing with any other guys. She should be dancing with my best friend."

"It's the life of a Host. Kyoya-senpai will be dancing with other girls tonight and so will you. That's the way it works. Haruhi-kun knows that."

"Maybe so, but she doesn't look happy."

.

 **Haruhi and Eito** :

"You dance very well, Haruhi-chan."

"Thank you. I've always led in the past. I'm having some difficulty not leading tonight."

"I'll just have to lead stronger."

Then his hand moved from my waist to my hip and he pulled me closer to him. He is leading strongly, but it doesn't feel right.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Haruhi-chan?"

"Yes. The night so far has been interesting. I'm glad we've been able to get to know each other better for Honda-san's sake."

"I've enjoyed getting to know you better." His smile is off. It's like I'm a snack. Strange.

I need to change the subject. "Are you still having trouble with your trig?"

"I am. I'd be thankful if you could help me with it."

"I'd be happy to help both you and Honda-san with your math. She's in the same class, right?"

"Yes, she is, but she's doing fine."

Why would he ask me to tutor him when his girlfriend is doing well in that class? "Oh, then you don't need me to help you. She'd be able to."

"Taeko-chan is so busy with her different clubs that she doesn't have time to help me. I need you."

I don't want to do that, but I don't want to just tell him no. "We can try to work something out."

"I'd appreciate that. I'm counting on you to help me pass."

After tonight, I'm not sure I like Eito-kun much. Something's off about him. Honda-san has been quite accepting my true gender. I'm doing this for her.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi-senpai, may I have this dance?" He's nervous. He addressed me as senpai, so he must be a first-year.

"Of course, I'd love to." Am I ever going to get a break? I'm hungry.

He dances well, I'll give him that. "Would it be OK if I came to the Host Club to see you?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you there."

.

I don't know the one that's coming up to me this time. He's huge. At least as tall as Mori-senpai, but broader. I won't be able to reach his shoulders. "Hey, Haruhi-chan, come dance with me."

He didn't give me time to answer, just put his hand on my back and led me to the dance floor. I must be nice. Renge warned me again and again that I needed to keep my temper in check and be nice to everyone. I can't wait for the night to end.

As predicted, I couldn't reach his shoulders. He had his hand on my shoulder blade and I put my hand on his upper arm. There's something more intimate about this and I don't like it.

"So, now that you're out as a girl, are you dating anyone?"

Kyoya and I decided to keep it secret for now. It's not the right time for his company.

"Not at the moment. As a scholarship student, I need to put all my focus on my studies."

"But you spend all that time at the Host Club."

"Yes, I had to pay off my debt. Now that it's paid, I only Host two days a week. I enjoy Hosting and have met many wonderful people there."

"Well, I'll just have to come and get hosted by you. You are going to host guys, right?"

"That's not been determined, but I assume so."

"Great." He pulled me tighter against him. I suppose I have to put up with this too.

.

"Satoshi-san, I'm so glad I asked you to dance."

"Me too. We see each other at the Host Club, but never get to spend time alone." She's cute. A first-year in class 1-B, but I've seen her around.

"Having modern music is a good idea. It adds more energy to the evening."

"Wanna try a spin?" I smirked at her. I'm having a blast.

"Yes, spin me!"

"You asked for it."

.

"Look at the way my fiancé is holding her. What a tramp."

"Well, he did ask her to dance."

"Yeah, but she didn't have to say yes."

"Sure, she did. It's her job."

"I still don't like it."

.

"I want to dance with Haruhi."

"Be patient, we'll get to dance with her after the guests leave."

"Whose stupid idea was it that the Hosts couldn't dance with her tonight?"

"Renge and Kyoya-senpai. It wouldn't look good for her reputation."

"Fine. I'll wait."

.

"I can't believe they chopped off her hair like that."

"Kaoru-kun said he fixed it. It's really short, but you can't tell it was hacked."

"They should have never done that. Sure, she lied to us, but to cut off her hair?"

"I know. They went way too far."

.

"Kasanoda-kun, your dancing has improved so much since the last Ball."

"Thank you. I've been practicing."

It's been funny to watch these chicks trying to get the courage to ask me to dance. I didn't think I was that scary anymore.

I wish I could dance with Haruhi. I don't care what Kaoru says, that dress is one of the sexiest things I've seen her in.

.

"Kyoya, that person dancing with Haruhi…He's a pervert!"

"Calm down and lower your voice. We have to let them dance with her to get past the newspaper story."

"But, look at him. He's leering at my darling friend."

"Yes, but remember she's leaving with us."

"That's a small consolation to what's happening in here."

"If it gets too bad, we'll break it up."

"Let's send that delinquent Kasanoda. He'll definitely take care of him."

"Tamaki, I didn't realize you were so violent."

"Just for Haruhi."

.

"Look, Hikaru and Kaoru are dancing together!"

"They're so cute together!"

"Moe!"

.

"Haruhi-chan, come dance with me," and I was pulled out on the dance floor again.

I'm not sure I like this modern dancing. Seems to be all rubbing against each other. At least they aren't playing many of them. Do people really enjoy this?

.

I'm telling the orchestra to stop playing modern music. I can't stand to see these assholes dancing with my girlfriend. They're holding her entirely too close.

.

There she is, over by the food table. She ate so much at dinner how can she be eating again?

"Haruhi-chan, are you enjoying the dancing?"

"Yes, Eito-san. It's a wonderful night."

"You look a little flushed. Do you want to take a walk outside?"

She hesitated, and I reassured her, "Just out to the balcony for a couple minutes."

"OK."

I led her out through the French doors. Fortunately, the food is right next to them, or those jerks might have seen us. Let's see what I can do to move this forward.

She's standing at the railing, looking out over the gardens. If I walk up like this and put my arm around her shoulders…there, she's not brushing me off. She tensed up, but who cares?

"I wanted to be sure to thank you for the great dinner and dance tonight." She looked up at me and gave me a half smile. "I've wanted to dance again, but you haven't given me the chance." She's been avoiding me. I need to make it clear that's unacceptable.

"I'm giving everyone who wants a dance a turn before dancing with anyone twice." She said that like she was explaining something simple to a kid. I'm definitely not a kid, and I'll show her.

"Yes, but because I'm your date, I'd have thought I'd get more than one."

"That wasn't part of the auction." Now she's sounding snooty. I get enough of that from the other babes around here.

"Well, you're here with me now." I dropped my arm from her shoulder and stroked down her back, ending with my hand on her ass. She's got a great ass—so firm.

"SHIT!" I stared at her. That bitch slapped me. How dare she!

"Kondo-san, I think we should forget this happened and you should go find Honda-san. We're done for the night." Then she had the nerve to walk away from me. From me! Bitch.

.

I was halfway across the ballroom when another guy asked me to dance. "I'm sorry, but I'm on my way to the restroom. You'll be first on my list when I return."

Once in the lady's room, I flopped down on a chair (Yes, these rich bastards have a seating area in the bathroom. The Bathroom!). I tried my best to hold back the tears. Kyoya hasn't even touched me like that. It's like Hikaru all over again. Where do these jerks think they get the right?

I'm just going to sit here for a bit and calm down.

.

"Eito-kun? Where's Haruhi-san?"

"I'm not sure. I saw her a while ago." Shit. Did she see that on the balcony?

"Oh." Taeko-chan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. "You're dancing with me now!"

Yeah, I may dance with you, but I've never gotten to grab your ass, you tease.

.

"Kasanoda-san, I think I must be getting sick. I can't believe I asked you to dance again. I thought you were one of the twins."

"Sure, you did Shinobu-san. Keep telling yourself that. You just can't resist me."

He is so fucking full of himself. "Resisting you isn't a problem. It's easy."

"Then why are we out here on the dance floor?" She couldn't come up with an answer.

"What happened to that quick tongue of yours? Did you find something better to do with it?

"You asshole. If I threw a stick, would you leave?"

"You don't need to do that. I'll help you out." And I left her alone on the dance floor. She's so fun to play with.

.

"Thank you for remembering me when you came back, Haruhi-senpai."

I finally came out of the bathroom. I don't want to guess what he thought I was doing in there. "Of course. I'm happy to dance with you."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your hair. That was completely inappropriate."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." My hair, my hair. I don't want to talk about my hair.

"The new cut looks good. It shows off your jawline. It's very pretty."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." When is the night going to end?

.

"Kyoya-senpai, you are such a smooth dancer."

I'm having to dance a lot more than I want to just to avoid Emi-chan. That ditz would be all over me if I gave her the chance.

"You are as well. Shall we try a dip?"

"Yes, please." She handled that quite well.

.

"Now that I have you to myself on the dance floor, there is something I have to tell you."

I looked up at my newest partner, Ueda Yasuji, and wondered will it be about my hair, my dating life, my dress, or if I will host them at the Club?

"You're a complete bitch!"

That I wasn't expecting. His hands gripped tighter and I flinched.

"I thought you were my friend. I thought we were buddies. Then I started to think I might be attracted to you. You made me think I was GAY!" he hissed. (4)

"I apologize, Ueda-san. That was most definitely not my intention. I thought we were friends too. I'd like to remain friends."

"That's not going to happen. You played me for a fool and I just might have to teach you a lesson."

A lesson? His harsh tone was scary. "What do you mean by that?" My voice cracked as I asked him that. My throat went dry.

"You want to be a girl now. I'll show you how to be a girl. Not here, not now. Sometime when you don't expect it." (5) He was furious. A pain shot through my foot. He had stepped on it, pushed me away, and walked off the floor.

I need something to eat.

.

"Haruhi, are you OK?"

"Sure. I'm just finally able to get over here for some sushi."

"That's my glutton. How do you stay so thin?"

"I don't have maids, cooks, and drivers, Ritsu. I have to do everything myself."

"Yes, but you wouldn't want it any other way, would you?"

"No, I enjoy being independent." Except when I'm scared.

.

I've been watching Haruhi all night and I think she took me too seriously when I told her to be polite and not get angry. The way some of these jerks have been dancing with her is a disgrace.

I know the guys have seen it too. I'll talk to her after the Ball.

.

"Haruhi-kun, will you dance with me? I know you know how to lead."

Momoka is asking me to dance. I haven't talked to her since she slapped me the other day.

"Sure." Now we're dancing and getting some strange looks. Two girls dancing. Is everyone going to go crazy like they do with that stupid brotherly love nonsense?

We started in on the waltz and I hadn't forgotten how to lead. "I wanted to apologize to you." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I was embarrassed, then I got angry, then I took it out on you."

"It's OK, Momoka-chan. It was a terrible way to find out. I don't blame you for being angry."

"Thanks for that. The problem is, I'm still angry. I still feel betrayed." I started to say something, and she cut me off, "There isn't anything you can say that will make this magically disappear. I have to work through it myself.

"I wanted you to know I'm sorry I slapped you. I will work on the project with you and Renge. With the three of us, we'll get the highest marks! But I don't want to talk to you about anything but that. I'm hurt, and I don't want to lash out again."

"I understand. I can do that."

"Thanks, Haruhi," and she left the dance floor.

.

xXx

.

At last. I have Haruhi back in my arms. The orchestra is playing a slow waltz at my request. I just want to hold her, press her body against mine, and forget every jerk I saw her dancing with tonight.

I'll never make her do that again. If we have another Ball, she can Host at a table or something. I'm not letting anyone get their disgusting hands on her again.

.

At last. I'm in Kyoya's arms. The waltz is slow, and I put my head on his chest. I like the way he puts his chin on my head when we're like this. I want to stay like this forever.

There has to be a way I can get out of dancing at the next Ball. Just about all of them made me uncomfortable for one reason or another. And that's not even thinking about Kondo-san or Ueda-san, those bastards.

.

"What did everyone hear?"

"I heard several of the girls mention that the hair thing had gone too far. They were sorry for Haruhi that it happened."

"Same as Hika about the hair. I didn't hear much else. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on their own experience," Kaoru reported.

"A couple of girls that I danced with asked questions, but they weren't mean."

"What about the guys? What were they saying?" I asked.

"Some of those filthy perverts were holding my darling friend Haruhi much too close. It was disgraceful."

"I agree, Tamaki-kun. I warned her to be nice and non-confrontational, but I didn't mean she had to take everything they did to her."

Renge was right, she didn't need to be a doormat. "Do we need to deal with any of them? The fellas love Haruhi. I'd just have to ask them."

"We should wait for Haruhi-senpai to tell us what happened before we decide to take action against anyone."

"Aww, Chika, you're taking all the fun out of it." He smiled at me, knowing I was joking.

Hikaru had been staring at Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi dancing. With the pictures, the threats against her, the hair incident, and seeing her dance with so many guys, I wondered how he was doing. Kaoru said he's been seeing his Doctor. He needs to keep it together for her sake, and his.

Looking at the couple dancing didn't do me any good either. She needs support and Kyoya-senpai is giving it to her. Just him. We'd all fight anyone for her, but she only sees him.

"Earth to Kasanoda?"

I jerked back to Satoshi, "Sorry. I was off in space."

"No problem. Did you hear anything tonight?"

"Just some random stuff. A couple of guys made comments that were over the line, but not to Haruhi herself or to any other girls. Just a typical group of horny high school assholes that try to one-up each other."

"Fine. I'm going over to supervise the food packing," and off he went. It was a great idea to donate the food. Leave it to Haruhi, she always thinks of others.

Another song started and Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi kept dancing. I'm not sure we're all going to get a dance with her tonight. Tamaki-senpai pulled Renge out onto the floor and, to my surprise, the twins joined them. Those two are so strange.

.

"Haruhi, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. This night was exhausting, and I want to go to bed."

"You'll be able to sleep in tomorrow and then the trip will relax you."

I spun her around the floor, keeping her tight against me. I'm going to try again this trip. Her birth control is effective. We're going to have adjoining rooms. She said she might be ready for more. I'll find out just how much more.

"Kyoya, I should dance with the rest of the guys after this one. It's only fair."

I don't think that's fair at all. She's my girlfriend, not theirs. Not when two of them think they are in love with her and want her just as bad as I do. Hikaru might be doing better, but I see the way he looks at her. I don't think he's given up yet.

I guess she's right though. They may get to dance with her, but I get the kisses, the touches, and those amazing moans. I can live with that.

"Sure. You should get to dance with our friends."

.

"I saw you dancing with many girls tonight, Satoshi. Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast. It's always great to dance with lots of pretty girls. However," I gave her a spin, "none are as pretty as you."

"Wow—with those complements, you must have them following you around everywhere."

"They are fun, but I'm serious Haruhi-senpai. You were the best-looking girl here tonight."

She's blushing. I got a blush out of Haruhi-senpai! She looks even better with her cheeks tinted pink. "Thank you, Satoshi-kun."

"You're welcome. How about a dip?"

She laughed as I gave her an exaggerated dip almost to the floor. Dancing is a blast.

.

"Ritsu, you don't have to push me away like that. We could get a whole other person between us."

"You've had dozens of different guys hold you tonight, and some not politely. I thought I'd give you a break."

She stepped right up to me and put her head on my shoulder. "We sit closer at lunch than that. You're my friend and after this week, I need some reassurance. Please hold me, dance with me."

Did she really just say that to me? She wants me to reassure her? YEA! Up yours Kyoya-senpai. "As you wish," and I pulled her closer.

.

"You sure Renge doesn't mind us dancing?"

"She's fine. She knows we're good friends."

"I'm glad it's a fast waltz. You dance them very well."

"Thank you, darling Haruhi."

We moved around the dance floor in patterns and circles. She's a dream to dance with. Not as good as Renge-chan, but that's as it should be.

"Did any of those perverts you danced with do anything to you?"

"No. Just dancing." She stiffened. I don't like that. What is she hiding?

"Are you sure?"

Flashing me that incredible smile she said, "I'm sure."

Haruhi doesn't lie, but I'm not sure she just told me whole the truth.

.

"You don't mind dancing with me, do you Haruhi?"

"No, Hikaru. As long as it isn't bad for you."

I don't care if it is. This last week has SUCKED and I need to hold her again. I need to touch her again. Just once. Just to get it out of my system.

"It will be fine. We're friends, right?"

"Yes, we are." Her eyes lit up and she squeezed my hand. She's amazing.

I wish I could stay like this. I know I'm playing with fire, but right now I don't care. Holding her is like washing the past week away. It's like starting fresh and finding hope.

.

"Thanks, Kyoya. I'm glad I was able to dance with everyone."

"No problem."

I'm getting the last dance of the night. Not any of those idiots. Me. It's a slow, modern song and we're just swaying. Her hands around my waist, my hands around her shoulders. Her head on my chest. I can feel her warm breath through my shirt.

I can't wait for next week. Romance and sex…Perfect.

.

No one saw the person peeking in taking pictures with their phone.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Another long one, but I wanted to cover the ball in one chapter. There will be more discussion among them all during their trip, but I hope to not beat that horse to death.

My goal here was to show the majority of the school getting tired of talking about the gender thing and deciding that they really didn't give a shit, while keeping some with hard feelings. Those will come back later, but not be a huge plot point. I revealed her gender for a reason, but not so I could drag out the backlash. If you think everyone is forgiving her too fast, let me know.

(1) OK, so I don't eat a lot of Italian. It's just not my thing. I pulled up a menu from an Italian restaurant in Tokyo and found these dishes. I have no idea if what Chika said is true, it just sounded good.

(2) Dressage: I really know nothing about this. It is on horses and is highly skilled. I thought it would be something that Chika could try and not like. It's just not right for his personality. (don't flame me if you like it, even you can admit Chika wouldn't)

(3) First, I don't know if there is a red-light district in Rome and really don't want to do the search on my computer. Red-light district is an area set aside for brothels, prostitutes, etc. And yes, you're supposed to think Eito is scum. Not the kind that will tie you up in his basement, but high school boy scum.

(4) I want to make it clear, there is nothing wrong with being gay. This character thinks there is. Clearly, he's a jackass.

(5) This may or may not be a rape threat but let me make this clear…There will be NO rape in this story. It's not where I want to take this. It's not that dark of a story. Please don't stop reading because you're worried that might happen. It won't! Nothing will come close.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

The vacation starts. Will Kyoya get what he wants? Will Haruhi actually be able to relax? What kind of activities will they do?

And, just who the hell was taking the pictures?

I'm sending them to a real place in Japan. The things they will do there are actual activities available. The Suoh resort is obviously made up.

.


	12. Chapter 12 - Off We Go

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 12/30/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and Smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 12: Off We Go**

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Afternoon:**

Kyoya's Limo:

"I want to go paragliding."

"I want to go kayaking."

"Paragliding!"

"Kayaking!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Those crazy twins are more tiring than Karate. "We'll be there for six full days! You can do both!"

"But I want to go paragliding first!"

That's when Haruhi-senpai stepped in. "You can cut cards or draw straws or something. If you can do both, what does it really matter which comes first."

"But, Haruhi…"

"I don't want to hear it, Hikaru. Figure it out for yourselves without the rest of us hearing anything or being involved in any way. We don't care."

She's the only one here than can handle all of us and keep us in check. How did they ever manage for those weeks when she wasn't there? I guess Kyoya-senpai could do it, but it would be all threats. Haruhi-senpai manages to make us feel like kids and then move forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if that 'discussion' is over, let's play a car game!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I hope you have something better than 20 questions. That did not go well last time."

"I thought we could try it again."

"No. No 20 questions, no chutes and ladders, no games."

"Then what'll we do, Kyoya-senpai?" Satoshi asked.

"We're all here together. Let's plan the next few cosplays. Then there will be plenty of time for costume design and ordering props."

"Yes! And now we can dress up Haruhi as a GIRL!"

Haruhi-senpai looked at Kaoru-senpai in fear. I wonder what he'll think up.

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday night:**

"The movie was good, but you didn't see any of it, did you?"

"Kyoya?"

I had been reading a complicated contract in German and I didn't hear her the first time. "Sorry, Haruhi. No, I didn't watch it, but I'd seen it before."

"OK. How's work going?"

"Fine. I promise I won't be working this whole week."

"I don't mind. You've been so busy with work, school, and all this 'he's a girl' nonsense, I'm surprised you aren't asleep on your feet."

Damn, she cute. "Yes, I've been busy, but all I want to do is spend this week with you."

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the rest of the group had left the private theater. That's an evil smirk she's giving me. Bending over, her lips met mine and I lost all thought. I pulled her into my arms and kissed back for all I was worth.

It only lasted a minute or two before she pulled away. "I'm going to bed, Kyoya. Good night. See you in the morning."

That girl is going to be the death of me.

.

xXx

.

 **Later in Haruhi's room:**

"Haruhi! You're so soft."

I could feel his hands running up and down my sides. He was lighting me on fire. "Don't stop," I panted.

"No. I'll never stop. Ever."

We were standing; he pulled me closer. Yanking my head back, he attacked my neck.

"Oh, right there," I begged. Shots of electricity were running up and down my body. Why is it so hot in here?

"Haruhi, please!"

"Yes!"

His hands stroked down my back and grabbed my butt. Wait! What!

"Stop! Stop!" I finally looked at his face and then I realized, "Kondo!" I screamed. I couldn't push him away, he was too strong.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We'll take good care of you." I turned to the left and realized that was Hikaru purring in my ear.

"HELP!" I struggled and struggled.

.

"Haruhi!" She's not waking up.

"Haruhi!"

"Help me. Please," she was begging. What the hell is she dreaming about?

"Haruhi!" I yelled in her face, shaking her shoulders much harder then I had been. I have to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered and then focused on me. "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Haruhi. You're safe." I pulled her into my arms and rocked her. I felt her tears through my silk pajamas. I stroked her hair and kept saying, "You're safe now. I've got you. Don't worry."

BANG! The door flew open and Haruhi screamed.

"Haruhi! Are you OK? Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing to her?!"

Kasanoda stood there in his sleep pants and raging red hair accusing me of hurting Haruhi!

Before I could say anything to him, Haruhi gasped, "Ritsu! What are you doing here?"

That bastard had the nerve to walk into her room and up to her bed. "I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you're OK."

Huge brown eyes met mine before looking back at him. "It was a nightmare. A horrible dream," she whispered.

With that, I found my tongue, "Kasanoda, Haruhi is fine. As she said, she had a nightmare. I woke her up and she's calming down." I narrowed my eyes at him and gave the 'Shadow King' glare, "You can go back to your room now."

He didn't even acknowledge my existence. "Do you want me to stay, Haruhi?"

"No, Ritsu. I'm fine. It was just a dream. Thank you for checking. You're a great friend."

It was hard not to laugh at his deflated expression when she called him a friend. It's petty to enjoy his disappointment, but I'm petty sometimes.

"All right. Good night, Haruhi. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Good night, Ritsu."

.

Leaving Haruhi's room, the rest of the guys confronted me in the hall.

"Is she OK?"

"What happened?"

"Kasanoda?"

I took a deep breath, "She had a nightmare. Kyoya-senpai's with her and she's calming down. We can all go back to bed."

"What was the dream?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure she's OK?"

"Yes, Satoshi. We can go back to bed."

Why didn't I move faster? Why didn't I get there before Kyoya-senpai? That bastard. He's pulling her further and further away from all of us.

.

"Kyoya?"

I dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Yes?"

"Can you stay with me?"

YES! HELL YES! FUCK YES! "If that's what you want."

"Please. Just hold me."

And I did. All night long.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

"How are you, Haruhi?"

"I'm just tired, Tamaki-senpai."

"You gave us all quite a scare last night."

"I did?"

"I wasn't the only one who woke up, Haruhi," Kasanoda explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare. Can we forget about it?"

"Sure. I'm glad you're better."

Trying to change the subject, I said, "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Yea! Then we can figure out what to do today."

"Paragliding."

"Kayaking."

"Cut it out, you two. I'll decide for the day."

"Yes, Haruhi."

"OK."

It's funny to see that tiny girl put those two in their place. I had no idea the Host Club would be so much fun. Takashi didn't tell me much about it.

It turns out there are a lot of things to do around here in the summer. I've only ever been here for the skiing.

"I want to start with homework and get it over with." Haruhi-senpai is such a bookworm. Everyone groaned, but decided it was best.

.

Looking over at my girlfriend, my mind flashed back to last night. All we did was sleep, but she slept in my arms, dressed in her silk nightgown which the twins must have designed for her. I could feel her body against mine in more detail than ever before. It was heaven. Now that it's happened, how can I ever go back to sleeping by myself. I'll have to, but not this week.

She's helping Satoshi and Chika with their trigonometry with much more patience than I ever could. She'll be such a great mother.

The twins were in the middle of the table, across from me. They're working on some literature project. Wait…Kaoru. Kaoru used to sleep with her. Did he hold her like I did? Was she wearing a nightgown like that? Could he feel her body like I did? I don't care how much you say you're just friends, no man can hold someone like that without effects. He's never going near her bed again.

Tamaki and Renge are off at the other end of the dining room table doing more talking than studying. If his grades suffer again, it's his own fault. I warned him.

Kasanoda's sitting with Haruhi and the boys, asking English questions every so often. He had some nerve bursting into her room last night. I've got to keep her away from him. They are becoming even tighter. I know it's only friendship on her side, but he still clearly wants more. I keep repeating these thoughts. I must make a plan to exclude him and act. It's only going to get worse.

My laptop screen is full of that German contract. It's been fully vetted, but I wanted to read it one more time. The software company we are acquiring is critical to the operation of important medical equipment and there can be no mistakes.

I looked up again when Haruhi got a text. Who was texting her? We're all here. I pulled up the conversation on my screen…

 _Gorou: Haruhi-san, what are you doing this week for your break?_

 _Haruhi: I've taken a trip out of town with a group of friends. I won't be back until Saturday._

 _Gorou: Will you need physics assistance?_

 _Haruhi: I do have a problem set due when I get back, but I'm not sure if I'll need help with it._

 _Gorou: Contact me any time if you need me._

 _Haruhi: Thank you, Gorou-senpai._

 _Gorou: You're welcome. Have a good trip._

It's that college student she met in the library. Ootori Security hadn't turned up anything worrisome, but they are keeping track of him. That exchange was benign. I wonder if she'll ever tell me about him. To her, it's just some college guy who helps her with a physics problem now and then. What does he get out of it?

.

xXx

.

Lunch was quick and light. We all wanted to get going with the fun! "Hika and I flipped a coin and it's kayaking this afternoon. Who wants to go?"

Yasuchika, Satoshi, and Kasanoda jumped at the chance. The two couples decided to stay behind.

"You sure you don't want to come and at least watch, Haruhi?"

"No, Hikaru. You'd all be going fast down a river. How am I supposed to watch that? Run along the riverbank? That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"OK. We'll take pictures."

.

xXx

.

"The grounds are beautiful," I said as Kyoya and I walked around the retreat. "I'm sure it's a winder wonderland in the snow."

"You're beautiful, Haruhi," he whispered in my ear. A shockwave raced down my spine and made my toes curl. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. He's so reassuring. I know I'm safe here with Kyoya.

There was a bench swing surrounded by trees. He pulled me over. "Let's sit and talk for a while."

As we settled down, he asked the question I didn't want to deal with, "What was the nightmare about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I could feel the tears building behind my eyes. I want to deal with Kondo-san myself. Kyoya's got a lot of work to keep track of and they're all dealing with the 'Haruhi's a girl' nonsense. The Hikaru part of the dream is irrelevant. Just a residual uncomfortableness that is going away quickly.

"It might help if you did."

"Maybe, but I don't want to." He sighed, and I knew he was frustrated. He should know me well enough by now to know I'm not going to talk until I'm ready. He needs to back off.

"Alright. Tell me how the internship is going."

"It's going great!..."

.

As she described some of the contracts she's edited and the meetings she's been attending, I watched her face brighten. I was going to sabotage her internship and get her into an Ootori law firm, but I don't think I can. She's clearly enjoying it, and now that she's not just filing, she's learning. They have her sitting in on strategy meetings for the experience. She takes notes, stays quiet, and soaks it up like a sponge.

We're not married yet. She needs some independence before becoming Ootori Haruhi and having her life dictated to her. Or is that more cruel?

I'll leave her this but need to make the rest of her choices for her. She just can't know I'm doing it. It's been a slow process, but I'm taking a more active role in her decisions and she's not even aware. It's actually a good thing her gender came out the way it did. Again, I can show her I can protect her and that she's safe with me. As this is going on, she's been looking to me for decisions and she doesn't even realize.

It won't be long before I can bring up marriage and an heir. I need to step up the romance this week.

I'm worried she won't tell me about the nightmare. Is it more Hikaru shit? I don't think she's had a dream about him in a long time. Is it the text threats from random students? Sure, they're nasty, but they've slowed to a trickle. If she has another one, I'll make her tell me.

"Kyoya, I've been going on and on about my internship. It's your turn. How is work going?"

"We are acquiring a German software company…"

.

xXx

.

I've never kayaked before. Hikaru and Kaoru said they've been lots of times and it shows. They aren't having any trouble. The cousins and I are getting caught up on sand and rocks and crap, but slowly getting the hang of it.

"Gotcha!" Kaoru yelled. He'd splashed Hikaru with his paddle.

"You asshole!" Hikaru laughed in return.

Surprisingly, Satoshi was the most nervous. "Will you two quit fooling around! You're going to tip over."

"Not a chance. We've done this many times." Hikaru smirked and said, "You aren't scared, are you Satoshi-kun."

"Of you, yeah right," but I could tell he was.

Hikaru paddled straight towards him. "Then it's a race, chicken!"

"You got it. Just don't hit me."

And we all took off down the river as it started to widen and slow down. I'm glad we were done with the rapids, even though they were small.

.

xXx

.

"Renge-chan, what are you working on?" I asked as I walked into the lounge.

She jumped; I must have startled her. Then she tried to hide the papers from me.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Do you not want me to see?"

"I'm afraid you'll laugh."

"Never at you." I kissed the top of her head. "You can trust me. I might even be able to help."

She looked at me for a while and I started to get nervous. What is she working on that is this private?

"OK. Come sit next to me, but you better not laugh."

.

Tamaki-kun sat down and I explained, "The Host Club is a microcosm of high school and I thought it would be a perfect subject." I handed him my notebook.

"A manga?"

"Yes. I'm not that good at the drawing, but these are the storyboards for it so far." He's not laughing yet. He actually looks interested.

He started flipping through the pages. "There is a lot here. You've really spent some time on this." He turned and smiled at me. "This is great! You've got all our big events in here. The beach, the balls, Honey-senpai eating cake. Everything."

"I didn't put in some of the embarrassing things like Kyoya's dad and Hikaru's illness. I wrote around those." I reached over and flipped to a specific chapter and pointed out, "They all aren't actual events. I created some myself, almost like fan-fiction."

"Oh, you did a cosplay at the north pole with penguins and polar bears! We look great dressed in those heavy coats." (1)

He kept looking through and making comments. "This is great!" "Oh, those evil twins are at it again." "I love this scene where Haruhi is dressed as a fairy princess with wings." And on and on.

When he finished reading, he yelled, "Renge-chan! This is an amazing idea. Can I help? We'll make this the best manga ever. All of Japan will fall for it and the rest of the world will be begging for a translation. We can call it 'Ouran High School Host Club'! We can all do our own voices for the anime!"

"That's a great idea, Tamaki-kun. Let's outline some scenes!"

Looks like I've got a partner for this crazy manga.

.

xXx

.

Back on the water, they've come through the river and are now in the lake:

"No fair. You cheated."

"Absolutely not, my dear Satoshi. I'm just better than you."

"Grow up!" I mumbled. I may act like they are driving me nuts, but it's fun to get out and do something active like this with a group of guys. It's been a while since the fellas and I have done anything. That stupid Host Club keeps me busy.

"Kasanoda's just upset he came in last!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, but I made it without tipping over." Famous last words…

Kaoru splashed me with his paddle and I tried to retaliate. Instead, I ended up hanging upside-down underwater before I fell out of the kayak and popped through the surface.

"SHIT!" I was trying to spit out all the water that made it into my mouth and nose.

They were all laughing.

"Ha Ha. Kasanoda! I can't believe you did that! That was great! AHHHHHHH!"

SPLASH

Satoshi's head popped up, "CRAP!" He'd tipped over laughing at me.

"Serves you right!" I yelled.

"Well, if you are going to get in the water, we will too!"

Next thing I know, we were all in the water, splashing, dunking each other, and having a hell of a time. This wasn't such a bad idea.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi?"

I looked up at Kyoya, "Hmmm." We were walking around the gardens again. Today's been wonderful. We never get time to talk, just talk. Share hopes and dreams and plans. I'm finally getting to know Kyoya, not just the 'Shadow King' or the 'boyfriend'.

"Where do you see our relationship going?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "I haven't really thought about it. We're both still in high school. I'm only a second year and you aren't going to graduate for another seven months or so."

"Do you want to stay together after I graduate?"

"Kyoya, where is this coming from? I don't think we're ready for any of these questions. We still have college and law school and careers ahead of us. Isn't this premature?"

He sighed deeply. He's frustrated with me again. "How can we plan our futures if we don't know if we'll be together?"

"Again, my future is finishing high school, college, and law school. Once that's done, I'll start my career. I can plan all that without knowing our path."

"I can't. My college selection will depend on if we are together or not. If we are, I'll probably stay in Tokyo. If not, I'll study overseas."

"You don't need to know about us for that. Do what's best for your future. That's what I'll be doing."

"And if you're what's best for my future?"

What!? I turned and stopped in front of him. How would he know that? Why would he think that?

"What? Why?"

.

Maybe I'm pushing too hard, but I need to know where she stands right now. If our relationship isn't important to her, then I need to make it important. She needs to see me as an integral part of her future.

"You're important to me. You're important to my future."

I don't want to see that confusion in her eyes. Shouldn't she know by now?

"Haruhi, we've been dating for almost a year. These questions should be answered by now, don't you think."

"No, I don't." Shit, really?

"We're still in high school. I have no idea where this is going. I thought we were going to try this out and see what happens."

"But you do care for me, yes?"

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't have started this without caring for you." Her voice started to get loud and angry. "What kind of a girl do you think I am? That I would date someone that I didn't care about! Someone just for fun!"

She reached up with those thin arms and pushed me away. She managed to move me back a step because I was in shock.

"Haruhi, You're an amazing woman. To be with anyone else would be a waste of my time. I want you." Sincerity. I hope she could tell by my voice. How did this spiral out of control in just a couple minutes?

Her hands on her hips, she spat back at me, "Good. You better after all this."

"I do."

"Well, so do I."

"Good."

Standing, staring at each other, hands on our hips, flustered, and rewinding in our head what we just said to each other.

Just like out of every trashy manga, we both stepped forward, grabbed the other, and mashed our lips together. No finesse, no skill, just attacking each other. I rammed my tongue into her mouth, finding every corner. Her hands went to my cheeks and pulled me closer.

I couldn't think of anything except her. Wanting her now. I forgot where we were. I forgot my goals. I forgot everything except how our bodies felt together.

I pulled her down to the ground and settled over her. Our lips didn't break contact. I'm not sure she realized we were on the grass. Her hands moved to my hair where she grabbed and hung on.

"Haruhi," I moaned, as I worked my hands under her t-shirt. "Haruhi."

I felt her hands leave my hair and travel down my back. "Kyoya…ahhh." Then she pulled my t-shirt up and stroked my back, skin on skin. This girl was making me crazy. Were we going to finish this, or was I going to take a long shower? Grabbing my hair, rubbing my back, throwing her head back and moaning while I worked my way down her neck to her collarbone. She's never been this aggressive.

Time for me to step it up. I pressed my body down on hers, and my hips jerked themselves. I know she felt that. She let out another sound, somewhere between a moan and a growl.

I started bringing my hands around and just got a touch of side-boob when I heard, "Kyoya-senpai! Haruhi! Dinner's ready."

I'm going to fucking kill that asshole.

.

xXx

.

Covered in mud and laughing our heads off, we came back to the retreat and took showers. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Since before those assholes dislocated her shoulder.

The maid told us dinner was ready and I went out back to find Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi.

My feet froze. My mouth dropped open. My eyes saw red. My hands clenched into fists.

What the FUCK! Oh…Hell NO!

That bastard was on top of her. Kissing her. Hell, he practically had her face in his mouth. His hands were up her shirt…the back of her shirt, and she'd gotten hers up his. Then I saw his hips jerk.

NO FUCKING WAY! I'll end this.

"Kyoya-senpai! Haruhi! Dinner's ready."

I almost smiled as he rolled off her and she rolled away from him. As they stood up, the tent in his pants was obvious. She wasn't fixing her bra, so it hadn't been undone. Nobody's pants were unbuttoned. Looks like I got there in time.

What the hell was Kyoya-senpai thinking? Yea, they were about a hundred meters away, but in plain sight of the mansion. You'd think if he had 'those' intensions, he'd have taken her further into the gardens into a secluded spot. Guess I should be thankful for his mistake.

"Ritsu, how was the kayaking?" Haruhi had made it to me with Kyoya-senpai back almost where they were. Guess he's trying to calm down.

"It was a blast. We'll tell you all about it at dinner. Come on in, it's ready."

I offered her my arm and she took it. Shocked, I tried to keep it off my face.

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner:**

"Then Kasanoda flipped his kayak! It was hysterical," Kaoru-senpai was laughing so much it was hard to understand him.

Then Hikaru-senpai took up the tale, "Satoshi was laughing so hard at Kasanoda that he flipped too." He had his hand on his stomach trying to keep from bursting.

"It wasn't that funny." It wasn't. It was cold and just a little humiliating. At least I wasn't first.

"Sure, it was, Satoshi! The look on your face when you popped up! I couldn't stop laughing."

"I got my revenge later, Chika, when I dunked you several times."

"Yasuchika-kun flipped too?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Since Kasanoda and I were already in the water, everyone else joined us. We swam in the lake having water fights and dunking contests."

"What did you do, Tamaki-senpai? Renge?"

Tamaki-senpai looked at Renge-senpai and she shook her head. It was so slight, you wouldn't have noticed it without looking right at her.

"Not much. Told stories of our carefree youth and walked around the gardens." I'm not sure I believe him, but I can't imagine him covering up for some type of 'physical activity'.

I turned to Haruhi-senpai. "What about you and Kyoya-senpai?"

"The same." She looked suspiciously over at Renge-senpai. "We didn't see you in the gardens."

Tamaki-senpai jumped to her defense, "The gardens are huge. We could have easily missed each other."

The guys and I continued to talk about our kayak trip for the rest of dinner. Odd that Haruhi-senpai isn't really looking at Kyoya-senpai.

.

xXx

.

 **Later that evening as everyone went to bed:**

 **Yasuchika/Satoshi/Kasanoda** :

That was another great round of Hell. Chika, Satoshi, and I were hanging out in their room, going through the day. I couldn't get that image in the garden out of my mind. Fuck.

"Kasanoda, do you know what was upsetting Haruhi during dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"She barely looked at Kyoya-senpai and didn't say one word to him. Did they have a fight?"

"No." I took a deep breath and told them both what I found them doing and how she reacted by leaving Kyoya-senpai behind and running to me.

"I'm still pissed. I can't believe I saw that. I'll never be able to unsee it."

Chika's face was red, and his hands were clenched in fists. "Do you think he forced her?"

"No. I remember what she was like after Hikaru forced himself on her. She couldn't hide that. She was just a little nervous. I figured she was embarrassed."

"Sounds like they went further than she was expecting, and she regrets it." I think Satoshi hit the nail on the head.

"What do we do?"

"Be there if she needs us. Try to keep an eye on them and not let them be alone too much. If she's really OK with it, we'll know."

I stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night."

.

"What do you think, Chika?"

"I think my alien brother needs to be told. I'll call him."

 **Tamaki** :

Renge-chan's manga is amazing. I didn't realize she was so creative. To even write parts that didn't happen.

We planned out the next few sections, and she's going to put them in story boards. Fun! I just can't let my grandmother know about this. It will destroy all the headway I've made.

 **Renge** :

Tamaki-kun is a wonderful guy. I can imagine us together after high school. I wonder if he can.

I'm so tired. Hopefully I'll have dreams of my prince…

 **Kaoru/Hikaru** :

"What is bothering you, Hika? You've been quiet since dinner. It didn't even look like you were enjoying the game."

"I saw something that I really wish I hadn't." Fucking Kyoya-senpai. I saw them from our bedroom window. He's flaunting his relationship with Haruhi in front of me. Is he trying to get me back in the nuthouse?

"Tell me."

I did. I told Kaoru everything. What I saw them doing in the garden. How Kasanoda broke it up. How Haruhi basically left Kyoya-senpai behind.

"Give me a real answer, Kaoru. Do you think Haruhi will ever want to be with me?"

.

Shit. I didn't realize he'd been thinking that. He still wants her? He needs to call his doctor.

"Hika. Why are you asking that? You know it's not going to happen, right?"

"She's being taken away from us. We hardly get any time with her. He's always there watching. What does he think she'll do? Is their relationship so rocky that he's worried she'll leave him? If she does, who is she leaving him for? Kasanoda? Fuck that."

I sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into a hug. "Haruhi is a strong person. If she leaves Kyoya-senpai, it will be for herself and not because she wants someone else.

"Let's get some sleep. Please think about calling your doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should."

 **Haruhi** :

What was I doing out there? I was so caught up in the feelings, I let him get further than ever. What happened to putting on the breaks?

I need to talk to Renge. There must be something I can do for Kyoya that will keep him happy and keep me from having to go further than I want to. We're still in high school! The more I think about this, the more I realize I'm nowhere near ready.

Who's texting me? We're all here.

 _Unknown number: You won't get away with it, Haruhi_

 _Haruhi: Who's this?_

 _Unknown number: Someone who wants revenge_

 _Haruhi: Revenge for what?_

 _Unknown number: You know_

 _Unknown number: Pictures of Haruhi dancing with Kyoya after the ball. Dancing very close._

 _Unknown number: If you don't want these spread around school, you'll do what I ask when I ask._

 _Unknown number: Think about it. I'll be in touch._

I think it's Ueda-san. It sounds like what he said at the ball. All this is getting old fast. I just need to ignore it. After all I went through with Kyoya's father, I can survive anything.

 **Kyoya** :

Who the hell is threatening Haruhi now? Revenge? And she knows? This is ridiculous. It's one after the other. Am I going to have to ruin everyone who goes to Ouran? One would think that the newspaper takeover would be enough of an object lesson.

Will this cause another nightmare?

Knock Knock

"Haruhi? Can I come in?"

"Yes, Kyoya."

I walked in and she was already in bed. She looked tired and somewhat leery of me. Did I push that hard? She was totally into it.

"If you think you're going to have another nightmare, I could sleep in here with you."

Her expression turned to suspicion. "Just sleep?"

I gave her a small smile, "Yes, just sleep."

"OK."

I climbed in bed and she turned out the lights. Another night of holding her and another long shower tomorrow morning.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Morning:**

I jerked awake. Haruhi was trashing in my arms. "Haruhi? Haruhi!" Great. Another fucking nightmare. What were these about?

Her eyes flickered and focused on me. "Kyoya? Are you OK?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle, "I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Another nightmare?"

"Yes." I started to ask, but she cut me off, "And I don't want to talk about it." Well, that's definitive.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." I laid back down and pulled her tight into my arms.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being here. You woke me up and stopped it before it really got started."

"You're welcome. Nightmare or not, waking up with you in my arms is something I could get addicted to."

"I know what you mean."

"And I'm not even grumpy."

We stayed like that for another hour or so, before it was time to get up for breakfast.

.

xXx

.

"Alright. Now that we are done with breakfast, everyone into their swimsuits!"

"What are you planning now, Tamaki?" Kyoya-senpai asked. He didn't sound happy, but he never is in the morning.

"We are going to spend this morning in our private pool. We'll have swimming contests, play water games, and relax together. The staff will have snacks and drinks. It will be great!"

"Actually, Kyoya, it isn't a bad idea," Haruhi said, looking up at him. "It's brainless and relaxing."

"Alright. For you." And he dropped a kiss on her head.

.

Kyoya-senpai is sitting at a table with his laptop, trying to get some work done before Tamaki-senpai throws him in the water. Hikaru-senpai, Kasanoda-senpai, and Satoshi are already splashing around, throwing water toys at each other. Tamaki-senpai and Renge-senpai sitting on the side with their feet dangling. He's trying to talk her into the pool, but she doesn't want to mess up her hair.

The only two missing are Haruhi-senpai and Kaoru-senpai. Wonder what they are doing? "Where's Haruhi-senpai?"

I wasn't sure anyone heard me, but Kyoya-senpai looked up and realized she wasn't down yet, and that Kaoru-senpai is missing.

Just then, Kaoru-senpai ran in and shouted, "What are we playing first?" Everyone looked up but looked right passed him.

"Whoa!" All discussion, all movement, all breathing stopped.

Haruhi-senpai had walked in behind him wearing a bikini. I've never even imagined her with that much skin. Yeah, all us guys are bare-chested and Renge-senpai is wearing a bikini too, but Haruhi-senpai?

"Haruhi!" I looked over to Tamaki-senpai and saw he was running towards her with a towel. "Cover yourself right now, young lady. There are boys present." He tossed the towel around her shoulders and tried to lead her from the room.

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go!" She untangled herself from both his arms and the towel.

"But, darling Haruhi, you shouldn't wear something like that until you are married."

I will never, ever, understand how that girl has so much patience. She folded the towel and handed it back to him. Then she took his hands and with a big sigh said, "Tamaki-senpai, I'm my own person and I make all the decisions about my life. That includes decisions about my body. That includes what I wear. I may choose to factor your opinion into my decision or not, but it is my decision. Remember?"

"I remember. I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"It's OK, Senpai." She grabbed the towel back and tossed it on the floor. "Race you to the pool!"

We all watched in shock as she ran over and cannonballed into the water with a huge splash. "Haruhi! That just missed my computer!" Kyoya yelled.

"You shouldn't be working in here. We're going to have fun. Now put that away and get in here with me!"

I saw a slight smirk cross his face as he mumbled, "Don't have to tell me twice." Within seconds, the laptop was stored in its case and he dove in to catch her.

.

If I wasn't swimming, everyone would see how sweaty I was. That bikini! Enough to drive a good man bad, but I'm already bad. Just look where I was all last semester. Black. Black halter top tied with a bow. Black bottoms. Black bottoms boy-shorts. I'm supposed to be a good guy around that?

"Hikaru? Wake up!" Then a big splash hit me in the face.

"Was that necessary, Tamaki-senpai?" He just smiled and splashed me back.

"Haruhi, who designed the swimsuit?"

"Kaoru did. He insisted I wear it. That's why I wanted to get in the water so fast. He didn't like the one-piece with the skirt that I'd brought."

Well, no shit. This was way better. But what the fuck was Kaoru thinking? I'm having a hard time just being around her and he puts her in that? I'm going to have to call the Doc tonight.

.

The silk nightgown was bad enough but look at her! So much skin! When I reached to dunk her, my hands 'slipped', and I touched her inner thigh. The look she gave me when we popped up was surprise mixed with…lust. Damn.

"Alright! Enough with the dunking! Let's play a game!"

"You suggested it, Haruhi. What do you want to play?"

She looked around the pool house and saw a box with 'Toys' painted on it. I glanced at the others as she pulled herself out of the pool and dug in the box. Kasanoda, Hikaru, and Satoshi were staring. Practically panting like dogs. At my girlfriend. Why the hell did Kaoru put her in that? Why the fuck did she agree to wear it?

Turning around triumphantly, she spun a frisbee at Kaoru, but completely missed. It landed way off to the side. He yelled, "Haruhi, you suck!"

And all I could think of was, 'I wish she did'. I've got to get passed this. I shouldn't be only thinking these dirty thoughts about her. She's my future wife, not a one-night stand.

"Yeah, I've never thrown one before. Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

Kaoru? Oh, hell no. "I'll teach you, Haruhi. Come over here," and I put out my hand. She dove in and popped up right in front of me.

Meanwhile, Kasanoda had grabbed the frisbee and tossed it to Hikaru. It went around for a few times before I caught it.

"OK. Let's throw it at Tamaki. Stand like this," and I put my arm around her waist. All skin! "Hold it with your fingers here." My other arm came around her and held her hand. "And throw with this motion." I demonstrated.

"Got it!" and she tossed it.

"Not bad, Haruhi. Came right to me, but just a couple meters short," Tamaki laughed as he swam forward to get it.

For the rest of the game, I helped her throw. Such amazing torture.

.

Frisbee was followed by volleyball, which was followed by swimming contests, which was followed by lunch.

"Let's go mountain biking!"

"Great idea. Who's going?"

Once again it was the five of us. As we left, Renge was still in the shower with Tamaki-senpai waiting out on the deck for her.

I couldn't find Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi until I looked back in the pool house. They were in the hot tub. I've got to get Hika out of here before he sees that. "Come on. Let's go!"

.

"I could get used to this." I stretched out all my muscles and let my mind wander. "This is the most relaxed I've felt in weeks."

"Good. You're too stressed with all that's going on."

I was sitting opposite from Kyoya and his feet were playing with mine. I didn't want to sit next to him and have a repeat of yesterday, especially while I'm wearing this stupid bikini. How I let Kaoru talk me into this, I'll never know. I should have put board shorts on.

I must have dozed off for a while. I woke up to Kyoya sitting next to me, stroking my leg to get my attention. That feels so good.

"Haruhi, do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?"

"No. I've still got a physics problem set and you probably have work. It's so nice outside, let's go out on the back porch."

"OK."

"I'll go take a shower and meet you out there."

.

xXx

.

The veranda is so peaceful with a great view of the garden, afternoon sun, and a slight breeze. My darling Renge-chan is drawing storyboards and I'm coming up with ideas for dialogue. I raise my head to look at her and see the breeze ruffle her hair. She's so beautiful. A true princess.

Does she think of marriage? Does she want me? Does she love me? I know I want to propose after I graduate. I'm sure my grandmother would approve, not that it truly matters. With my trust fund, the newspaper, and some other investments, I can build my own business—if I knew how.

"Tamaki-kun, why are you staring at me? Is something wrong?"

"I love you, Renge-chan." Oh no. It just popped out. Is she ready to hear that? Did I just blow it?

I knew I didn't when I saw her expression. The smile lit up her eyes. Her head tilted, and she blushed. "I love you too, Tamaki-kun."

She loves me! She loves me! I jumped up, pulled her into my arms, and spun her around chanting, "Oh Renge, I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

As soon as her lips met mine, I stopped and held her tight. This feeling is amazing. I'm floating on air. Pink flowers are dancing around our heads.

What is that!? Is that her tongue? It's touching my lips! We haven't done this before. I've never done this before. I pull back slowly. I'm sure the question was all over my face.

"Please, Tamaki-kun. Please," she panted. Wait—panted? She's never done that before.

She pulled my head back down and her lips found mine again. Her kisses are so sweet, but that tongue is fantastic. Is it going too far? We love each other. Surely, this is appropriate.

I followed her lead and was completely swept away. An earthquake could have happened, and I wouldn't have noticed.

.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh. I'm watching Tamaki and Renge. Take a look."

I looked around him and there they were. Making out! They were using tongues and it was actually romantic.

"I wonder what started that," I whispered. "The last time I talked to Renge, they weren't kissing like that yet."

"They weren't? What have they been doing? They've been dating for months."

"Not everyone is on your timeline, Kyoya. Even me." I glanced at them one more time and suggested, "We should find somewhere else to study. They seem to need some privacy."

"There's another veranda around the side of the house with a great view of the mountains."

"That works."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Evening:**

"I can't believe you guys have never roasted marshmallows. Rich Bastards."

"I would have never thought to ask my chef for these. They're amazing!"

"Tamaki-senpai, you don't have our chef make these. You do it yourself like we're doing now."

Tamaki-senpai's retreat has a nice fire-pit. Sunken with comfortable chairs and sofas surrounding a real wood fire. We ate dinner out here but had to send one of the chef's assistants for marshmallows. Who thinks of these things?

"You should have come with us mountain biking Haruhi," I said. The five of us guys was fun, but I miss her.

She smiled at me and replied, "I still had some homework, Kaoru. That physics problem set wasn't going to solve itself."

"Too bad you're a scholarship student, you could have blown it off like we did." She tossed a marshmallow at me, but I caught it in my mouth. "Mmmm. Nice toss."

"Haruhi," Chika asked, "did you hear back from the hospital or the food bank?"

"Yes, both. The flowers were divided into smaller bouquets and distributed to many patients that hadn't had visitors in a long while. The volunteer coordinator told me that the patients were touched by our thoughtfulness and wanted her to pass along many thanks. She hopes we think of them in the future if we have left over flowers from events."

"Having visitors means everything when you are stuck in a hospital, or a nut house for that matter," Hika said. "If you guys and my parents hadn't visited, it would have been a lot harder to get better."

"It does make a difference to patient well-being. In Ootori hospitals, we have mental health professionals visit patients to prevent loneliness."

Haruhi turned to Kyoya-senpai and studied him for a minute. "That's great for your hospitals, but you don't own every one of them in Japan. The ones in the poorer neighborhoods need this for patient morale. Not all hospitals can afford all the benefits to the patients that yours can."

"Once the Ootori corporation owns them all, we'll take care of that."

"But, until then, donating our flowers makes sense."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, like she was a child that needed to be placated. "Of course. I'm glad you thought of it."

I'm not sure why she didn't realize she was being 'patted on the head' in indulgence, but she was. Looking around, several others saw it too: Kasanoda, Hika, Satoshi, Chika, and even Renge. Haruhi is becoming so entangled with Kyoya, she doesn't see when he's humoring her.

"What about the food bank?" Chika asked.

"They were thrilled. With such an influx of high-quality food, they were able to cover their outreach to the homeless for the next several days, and a generous portion of the donated food went to families that are struggling to feed their children. It meant a great deal to the people they helped."

"We have homeless in Tokyo?" Hika asked.

Haruhi looked up open mouthed and in shock. When he realized she couldn't find her voice, Kasanoda spoke up, "Duh, Hikaru. They aren't highly visible, but they're there. You can find temporary encampments in parks, under bridges and the like. They keep out of the way. Most of them are men over 40 because of age discrimination in the workplace."

Kasanoda looked over at Haruhi and explained, "The Syndicate helps when it can. They don't necessarily want shelters, but we've donated food, blankets, and clothing when we could."

"Age discrimination?" She looked around at all of the guys and asked, "Do your companies do that? Not hire older men? Why not? They would have all the experience and knowledge. I would think they would be an asset to businesses."

"It doesn't work that way," Kyoya-senpai said. "Companies want workers to be hired right out of school and stay for life. If you're older and looking for a job, you're seen as complacent or too expensive. It's just the way it works."

"Well, it shouldn't be. You're stereotyping an entire age bracket with that thinking. You have no idea who you could be hiring. They may make a big difference in your companies."

Again, that condescending look. Bastard. "I'll have our human resources department look into it."

"Thank you, Kyoya." What the hell is wrong with her. All the rest of us could see that he didn't mean it. Is she brainwashed?

"That's a good idea, Haruhi-senpai. I'll make an appointment and discuss this with the Haninozuka companies. Labeling large groups of people isn't honorable. Neither is not fully considering all options before making a decision."

I'm jealous of the smile Chika got. It's that amazing smile we all would kill for. "Thank you, Yasuchika-kun. I don't think you'll regret it." (2)

This is getting too serious. "Hey, Tamaki-senpai. Don't hog all the marshmallows. Throw that bag over here."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Night:**

 **Satoshi** : "Hey Taka. Just calling to see how you're doing."

 **Takashi** : "I'm fine. How are things there?"

 **Satoshi** : "Do you really want to know?"

 **Takashi** : "Not really." I'm finally feeling normal again. I'm finally not thinking about her all the time.

 **Satoshi** : "I'll spare you all the details, but there is one interesting thing Chika and I have been talking about. Because the timing was so perfect, Ootori-sama must own the bar."

 **Takashi** : "What do you mean the timing was perfect?"

 **Satoshi** : "Right when her dad's bar was closed for renovations and all employees were given a bonus to take a vacation, her gender is revealed. Her father and his boyfriend left on Sunday and she was outed on Monday. We couldn't leave her alone in the apartment, so she had to move in with Chika. It's weird.

"The closing and the outing were set up to make her the most vulnerable. Chika and I are almost sure he owns the bar. I guess that makes him the owner of the apartments too. Not sure what he's going to do there to hurt her."

 **Takashi** : Oh no. Not much of a warning. "That timing is suspicious. How would he buy not only Fujioka-san's bar but all the others, and run the renovations? He's been under observation by Ootori security since the takeover."

 **Satoshi** : "I don't know. Kyoya-senpai is looking into it. He's also got his father in isolation at security headquarters. He won't be able to cause any more trouble."

 **Takashi** : "Good. We'll leave it in Kyoya's hands."

 **Satoshi** : "So, what's going on in America?"

 **Takashi** : "It's a good thing you called. I have something I need to tell you so you can pass it on to the rest of the Club…"

.

xXx

.

 **Yasuchika** : "Hello, brother."

 **Honey** : "Chika-chan! I'm so glad you called. This is such a surprise."

 **Yasuchika** : "I have something to discuss with you about Haruhi-senpai."

 **Honey** : "Haru-chan! Is she OK? Did something else happen? Do I need to come back and teach someone a lesson?"

 **Yasuchika** : That's the voice I wish he'd use all the time. The scary Mitsukuni voice. How is he ever going to be head of the family being so fluffy all the time? "No. There is no outside threat."

 **Honey** : "Then what is the problem? Do you mean there is an inside threat? Is it Hika-chan again?" I thought he was getting better. Every report we get is positive.

 **Yasuchika** : "No, it's not Hikaru-senpai. Satoshi, Kasanoda-senpai, and I are worried about her relationship with Kyoya-senpai."

 **Honey** : "What has he done?" I knew he'd hurt her. He's not good for her at all.

 **Yasuchika** : "We are worried that they are becoming too physically close, and, after what I witnessed tonight, that she is blind to his manipulations."

 **Honey** : "What happened tonight?"

 **Yasuchika** : I explained what happened regarding the donations and how he humored her. "She didn't see it. She took him seriously."

 **Honey** : "Haru-chan's always looked for the best in people. It's one of her best qualities. I'd hoped that after the debt and picture manipulations, she'd be more suspicious of Kyo-chan."

 **Yasuchika** : It took him a minute, but it finally sunk in.

 **Honey** : "What do you mean 'too physically close'?" What has he made her do? I'll kill him if he's destroyed her honor, her innocence. (3)

 **Yasuchika** : I retold Kasanoda-senpai's observations. Mitsukuni was not pleased.

 **Honey** : "He was doing that? In public? Where anyone could see?"

 **Yasuchika** : "Isn't it better where they could be seen and stopped rather than in a secluded part of the gardens? Besides, they are dating. To think they haven't 'made out' would be naive."

 **Honey** : "But, that goes beyond simple kissing. Kyo-chan needs to be stopped."

 **Yasuchika** : "I trust Haruhi-senpai to stop him before she's uncomfortable. She's brave and strong and knows her mind."

 **Honey** : "True, but I don't trust Kyo-chan. He's always got a purpose in everything he does. If he just wanted a fling, he'd have a private one. This seems like a bigger play."

 **Yasuchika** : "I'll keep an eye on them and disrupt them when I'm able."

 **Honey** : "I do need to tell you about what's going on here…."

 **Yasuchika** : "That's serious." Damn. "Anything else?"

 **Honey** : "No, but I'll keep you updated."

 **Yasuchika** : "I will too."

 **Honey** : "Thank you, Chika-chan. Let me know if something happens. Don't let Takashi know. He doesn't need that now."

 **Yasuchika** : "All right. Good-bye."

.

xXx

.

"What did Takashi say?"

"Not much. He agreed about the bar and apartment owner being Ootori-sama. He said to leave it Kyoya-senpai's hands."

"Alright. Mitsukuni was suspicious of Kyoya-senpai. He said he always has a plan, and this sounded bigger than just a fling. I can't believe he used that word. He agreed that we should keep an eye on them to not only disrupt them but to determine the plan."

"Sounds good. Did Mitsukuni tell you about what's happening in America?"

"He did. Is he actually going to do that?"

"It sure sounded like it. I hope Mitsukuni can stop him before he makes a big mistake."

"I know. He's going to regret it."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi. Please."

I can't believe we're doing this. In our pajamas. In a bed. He's pulled me against his chest and he's doing things to my ears. "Ahhh."

"Please."

His lips are back on mine and his tongue is eroding my objections. "Kyoyaaaaa." I can't keep back the moan into his mouth. His hands are all over my back, in my hair, caressing my face.

"Haruhi."

Would it really be so bad to go further? We both want it, so what's keeping me back? We wouldn't have to go all the way, just a little further.

"Haruhi. I need more. Please."

His hands slid out of my hair, down my back, and onto my butt. He squeezed, and I jerked away so hard I landed on the floor.

"Haruhi! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He jumped down next to me and tried to pull me into his arms.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed and pulled back again. It's just what that bastard Kondo did. I can't let Kyoya do what Kondo did to me.

"Haruhi?" His voice sounded frantic.

"I need to go talk to Renge. Get out of my bedroom. Don't be here when I come back," and I ran out the door.

.

What the fuck? All I did was grab her ass. It shouldn't have been a big deal. She looked so scared, even when she kicked me out. I don't get it at all.

.

Knock Knock

I didn't wait for an answer, but I pushed the door open and ducked inside. "Renge? Are you awake?" I closed the door behind me and walked up to the bed.

"Renge?"

There were some mumbles and then she turned on the bedside lamp. "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Another nightmare? Where's Kyoya-senpai?"

"I'm not sure, but he better not be in my room." Then the tears started.

Renge got up and gave me a hug. "What happened? You can sleep in my bed. Lie down and tell me what's going on."

And I did. I told her everything.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

What did you think? Some interesting stuff going on during this vacation. It can't be all fluff.

If you've read the earlier chapters, you'll know what the cousins and their brothers are talking about happening in America. Still trying to find a better way to tie that off. My outline is a little too OOC.

Did you like Tamaki's and Renge's confessions? I thought it was about time. Those two are such romantic love birds. This will be the consistent hearts and flowers relationship in the story. I'm having fun with them. Too fast, too soon?

(1) Yes, I know penguins are only in the Southern Hemisphere. I'm assuming Tamaki and Renge either don't know or don't care.

(2) I got the facts about Japan's homeless from different news sources on the internet. I'm not trying to get on a soapbox here. There is a purpose and you'll see it later in the story, but I'm trying not to preach.

(3) Some value virginity more than others. I believe it's everyone's personal choice when, where, and how to have sex—as long as it's consensual. The guys want to protect Haruhi. Try as they might, I suspect there are still some things they don't think she can decide on her own.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Vacation continues, and I tie off some strings that have been dangling around.

What advice do you think Renge will give Haruhi? What will she think about what happened at the ball? How far should Kyoya and Haruhi go?

.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Gift for Haruhi

**Author's Note** : Thank you for the reviews. For those of you who are reading, but not reviewing, I'm glad you're out there. Drop me a review if you have time.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/6/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, smooching, and a heavy make-out session**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 13: A Gift for Haruhi**

.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

I told Renge everything last night and ended up crying myself to sleep. Now we were discussing what to do.

"You have to tell them. You have to tell them about Kondo Eito and that he grabbed you."

"Renge, I took care of it. I slapped him and told him we were done."

"Do you really think that's the end of it?"

"Yes, I told him to go back to his girlfriend. He'll leave me alone now."

"I don't think so. You need to tell Kyoya-senpai at least."

"NO! He has enough to worry about with his corporation and his father. Promise me you won't tell any of them. Please." She can't tell. I fixed it. It's over and we don't have to worry about it anymore.

"I won't tell unless something else happens. If he does anything else to you, you have to tell. OK?"

"OK. I agree. Only if he tries something else."

"Have you thought of what you are going to do about Kyoya-senpai?" Renge asked.

"It's all I've been thinking about," I sighed. "I'm sure my reaction last night was because of Kondo-san. I wouldn't have jerked away and landed on the floor if that hadn't happened. Kyoya surprised me."

Renge shook her head at me. "I'm talking about what you are going to do about Kyoya-senpai physically. Do you want to go further or not?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel about him, but when we are kissing like that, I want more. It's hard to stop myself. I'm not sure why I do sometimes."

Renge smiled and took my hands, "You know, Haruhi. There are other things you can do for him that wouldn't necessarily be going further for you."

"Like what?"

"Have you heard of a hand job?"

.

xXx

.

Haruhi's reaction last night was over the top compared to what I did. Was it because we were in bed? I've flipped her bra open. I've jerked my hips on her. How is grabbing her ass worse than those?

If she reacts like that to such a simple thing, how am I ever going to have sex with her? I need to tie her to me physically before I propose, but she has to want to. It's been almost a year. I've never waited more than one date before. Haruhi is different. Different in every way. That's why I love her. That's why I want her to give me an heir.

My computer is beeping. Haruhi's getting a text.

 _Unknown number: Have you thought about it?_

 _Haruhi: Go away_

 _Unknown number: I'm not going anywhere._

 _Unknown number: Picture of Haruhi dancing closely with Kasanoda after the ball._

 _Haruhi: What do you want?_

 _Unknown number: Right now, I want you scared. Later, I want my revenge._

 _Unknown number: Are you scared?_

 _Haruhi: Not of someone who hides behind an unknown number and sends vague threats._

 _Unknown number: Here's a specific threat, bitch. I will make you wish you had stayed a boy._

 _Unknown number: Must have worked. I'll be in touch_

Just who the fuck is this threatening her? Ootori security determined it's a burner without GPS so they can't track it. Whoever's using it secured it well, but I'm better. Security got a copy of this text live. If they know what's good for them, they'll already be working on it.

This is ridiculous. Just how many enemies can one commoner make?

.

xXx

.

"We're going to a skate park!"

"Are you crazy, Hikaru. I can't skate. I'm so clumsy I'll fall and break something."

"Tough, Haruhi. When we were coming back from biking yesterday, we saw it and rented it for this morning. We've got it all to ourselves."

"Skateboarding?"

"Yeah, boss. Have you ever tried it?"

Tamaki-senpai looked at him like a deer in headlights. "No. It's not something I've ever tried."

"We're going to have a blast. Everyone's equipment is being delivered to the skatepark." Hikaru turned to Haruhi and said, "You are getting roller skates. They'll be easier for you." (1)

"What about me? You expect me to skate?" Renge looked more frightened than Haruhi did.

"I'll help you, darling. I won't let you fall."

"We got you roller skates too, Renge."

"I'm not doing this," Kyoya-senpai said. He can be snooty sometimes. If the fellas were here, they'd jump at the chance. Maybe I should have one built at the Compound.

"If I'm going to, you are too," Haruhi demanded. I'd rather he stay here and work or something. I'd get to teach her and hold her while I'm doing it.

"Don't worry about him, Haruhi. Kasanoda and I will teach you," Hikaru said. Not sure what he's doing. That's only going to make Kyoya-senpai want to come more. He won't leave her alone with us.

"Alright. I'll come, but I'm bringing my laptop."

.

xXx

.

 **Skatepark:**

"How did you guys get so good at this? I thought this was your first time?" Those twins are scary good. They've been good at everything so far. Kayaking, mountain biking, and now skateboarding.

"We snowboard a lot. It's not the same thing, but some of the principles are," said Hikaru-senpai as he went up a half-pipe and zoomed back down.

"We're natural athletes, Satoshi. If you'd do more than kendo, you'd be better at new things too."

He's probably right, but kendo has been my focus. I'm world ranked, behind Taka of course. Still, it couldn't hurt to try more things. They might help the kendo.

"Ritsu, I'm going to fall!"

"Just hold on. I've got you."

Even on roller skates, Haruhi-senpai is so awkward. I don't get it. Kyoya-senpai is over there at a table working on his laptop and letting others teach her how to skate. You'd think he'd be more possessive. He is about everything else.

.

Tamaki sat down next to me and whined, "Kyoya, why are you sitting over here. You should be out with your darling girlfriend."

"I'm not interested in skating."

"Yes, but that hooligan is teaching her. Why are you letting him?"

I have no idea. Pride? Stubbornness? Anger at her over last night? I've got a plan to get him away from her, but I'm not implementing it. Idiot.

"I'm not. I needed to finish those emails and now I'm going to get rid of him."

"That's a good boyfriend." Now he's talking to me like I'm his dog.

.

"Kasanoda, I'm taking over now." I came over to Haruhi's other side and wrapped my arm around her waist. I could tell he wanted to argue but backed down. That's right, asshole. She's mine.

"Kyoya, done with your work?"

"I reached a stopping point and wanted to spend time with you," I said in her ear. I felt the shiver I gave her. At least she's still responding to me.

Since I was walking, it was easy to help her roll around the park. We stayed on the flat surfaces. No broken bones today.

"We can go faster. I think I'm getting this." In no way is she getting this. The only reason she hasn't landed flat on her ass is because I'm holding her up.

She looks so cute in the helmet, I guess it couldn't hurt. "Here we go!" I started walking faster, holding her hips from behind.

"Haruhi, you have to turn your feet to go around curves!" She fell backwards into my arms. Nice.

"Thanks."

I stood her up and walked around to face her. "Of course. I'll always be here for you." Corny, right? She liked it. With the skates on, she's taller. I bent down and took her lips. This is good; it doesn't hurt my neck as much.

The kiss turned passionate, and I could feel eyes on us. Fuck you, Kasanoda and Hikaru. She's mine. Don't touch. Why did I sit at that table for so long?

We broke apart and I took her hand, "Hold tight, I'm going to pull you," and off we went.

.

"Darn those doppelgangers. Getting me a skateboard instead of roller skates. They knew I wouldn't be good at this. Running and swimming are nothing like this."

"You're doing well, Tamaki-kun. It's just your first time." He's not that bad for a first timer that's not used to balance sports.

He was just standing on the skateboard, practicing his balance. I was pulling him along.

"How are you so good at this, Renge-chan. You can skate backwards and everything."

"I've kept this a secret because is kinda embarrassing."

He looked at me with those beautiful, bright eyes and said, "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I know I can. Thanks." Here we go. "When I was little, I wanted to ice skate, but because we moved around so much, it wasn't possible without traveling with a coach. My parents didn't see a need for that.

"We compromised. They gave me a pair of roller skates and I taught myself how in the ballroom of wherever we were. Most of our ballroom's floors are marble, so as long as I kept the wheels clean, it didn't hurt them."

"How fun!" Then his smile dropped off his face. "My grandmother would never allow that."

He looked so sad. Another experience he missed during his childhood. I smiled up at him and suggested, "Let's skate in the ballroom at my mansion when we get back. You'll have a much easier time on roller skates and I can teach you."

"Perfect!" he shouted. Then he jumped off the skateboard and fell on his rear. Bouncing back up, he hugged me and spun me around.

It's the little things that make him happy, and I enjoy doing them for him.

.

"Who let that bird in here?" Yasuchika asked as he pointed.

"It must have snuck in here when we came in. Bet it's been hiding until now. Looks like it wants out," Ritsu answered.

"Oh no. Poor bird. We need to call a rescue service and help him!" Tamaki-senpai was running around frantic.

"Senpai! Calm down! Come here!" He took a deep breath and ran over to me. I put my hands on his shoulders and said, "It's just a bird. They get caught indoors all the time. We just need to open the windows and he'll figure it out."

"Are you sure, Haruhi?"

"Positive. We've even had one stuck in our apartment before." I patted him on the back and said, "Go help him by opening up the windows. We'll keep an eye on him to make sure he leaves before we do."

"Yes, darling Haruhi! I will open the window and save the bird!" he shouted as he ran off.

I can't ask for 100% improvement. He's always going to get excited and go off the deep end on something. At least this one makes sense to me.

.

We all kept skating but looking over at the bird every so often. Kyoya-senpai was all over Haruhi, but she doesn't seem to mind. Does she even realize he basically hasn't let go of her all morning? Their public antics are getting on my nerves. It's almost been a year since the nightclub, but that doesn't mean it's easy for me.

"Hikaru! Look out!"

I turned to Kaoru, "What!?"

"He pointed up and then…" SPLAT

"Fuck! That stupid bird just shit in my hair!"

And then the damn thing escaped through a window. FUCK!

Tamaki-senpai was jumping up and down, so excited that it escaped. Everyone else was laughing at me.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi was laughing so hard she was crying. "Come here. Let's go wash it out in the restroom."

I came over to her and Kyoya-senpai didn't look like he was going to let go. "You can help me roll in there, Hikaru. Just pull."

He had to let go now. I tried my best to not give him a shit-eating grin, but I couldn't stop myself. I turned my head away as fast as I could.

.

"Bend over the sink and I'll rinse it out. There's only hand soap in here, but we'll make it work."

Ohhh. Her hands are in my hair and rubbing my scalp. This can't be good.

"Obviously, you'll want to wash it when we get back, but I got it out." She pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser and started blotting my hair. "I tried to only get the dirty part wet. It should dry quickly."

Standing in front of me on those damn roller skates, her head came up to my nose instead of my shoulder. Looking up at my hair, trying to dry it. She was incredibly kissable. Not Good! I brought my eyes up over her head and stared at the wall. I could feel her breath on my neck. SHIT!

"All done," she said and tossed the paper towels into the trash. "The bird's gone, so it's safe for you to come out. Pull me," she said as she held out her hand.

"Can you make it out there on your own? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure," and she started to wobble out.

"Haruhi? Thank you."

She turned back and gave me that smile. That amazing, make me weak in the knees smile.

As soon as she was gone, I locked the door behind her.

.

Hika came out about 15 minutes later looking a little flushed.

I skated up to him and asked, "Is everything OK? You were in there for a while."

"I need to leave. Haruhi is going to be the death of me. I should have washed that shit out myself." His eyes were pleading, and he looked disgusted with himself. "Her hands were in my hair, rubbing my scalp. She dried my hair and I could feel her breath on my neck. I had to stay in there and calm myself down."

Oh, I get it. This trip has been too close for comfort for him. I'll talk to Haruhi. She'll understand, I just won't tell her everything.

"Our time is almost up anyway. Let's go."

.

xXx

.

 **After lunch they decided to relax at the retreat:**

"How's Hikaru doing?" Kasanoda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him come out of the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I know what he did after Haruhi left. Is he going to be a problem?"

"No. He called his doctor and now he's in the gym running it off." I didn't realize anyone else figured it out. Hika can't know.

"Those two shouldn't be alone together. If that doesn't happen, he'll be fine," I said.

"And if it does?"

"Nothing will happen, but it will be difficult for him."

"OK. I'll keep it to myself for now. Are you going to talk to Haruhi?"

"Yeah," I mumbled as a raked my hands through my hair. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Just tell her the truth. She can handle it."

"Everything?"

"Well," he smirked, "maybe not everything."

.

"Come on, Haruhi-kun. You'll love it."

"A spa? I seriously doubt it."

"We should get out of the house and let the boys do whatever they do. We can have girl time."

Girl time? That's supposed to entice me?

"Come on. It's included with their purchase of the retreat, so we might as well use it."

"Alright. But I'm not doing anything weird."

.

Doc said I should leave. It's been almost a fucking year! I'm not leaving. I won't be alone with her again. I can make it through this. I just have to want it.

Five miles down, not sure how many more it will take to get rid of this anxiousness. I'll run till I drop.

.

With Haruhi at the spa, I can get some serious work done. I've sent back that German contract and I'll have to go there next week for the signing. Unavoidable.

The rumors of my father's treatment are leading everyone to turn to me. I may not have to wait until graduation to announce. In a couple months it will be Haruhi's and my one-year anniversary. I'll ask her to marry me then. Once that's settled, I'll announce my ownership and father's retirement.

It will be a pleasure to see him when we get back. Two weeks in that cell doing nothing. He deserves it.

.

Kyoya's always working so hard. I don't know how to do a tenth of what he does, and they want me to sit on that newspaper BOD. Yasuchika is probably better qualified.

I'm reading over a bunch of BOD minutes and by-laws that Kyoya gave me. Next is the packet about the staff and the organizational chart. At this point, I'm highlighting things I don't understand and writing down questions.

One thing's for sure. Doing this will prepare me for becoming the heir of Suoh Enterprises. My grandmother will have to acknowledge me.

.

"Butterfly stroke. I'll race you."

"Whatever." Why does Satoshi want to swim all of a sudden? He suggested we start playing basketball or tennis. Basketball? Tennis? When I asked why, he said other sports could help with his kendo.

I suppose exercising other muscle groups in different ways could help round out a person's martial arts performance. I'll give it a chance as long as it doesn't eat into my Karate time.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Night:**

I put my pajamas on and tried the connecting door. Haruhi had locked it. Guess I'm spending the night by myself.

Wish I had a better idea of what was wrong. It could be Hikaru still, but I don't think so. Maybe the text messages? Those are some serious threats. But why react so extremely to grabbing her ass? If I knew what was wrong, I'd be able to fix it.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Morning:**

"We're going paragliding this morning! This time everyone's going. No arguments!"

"Ritsu, there is no way I'm paragliding. I'm not going to do it."

"You don't have to. We all go up in the ski lift. Those that want to paraglide down the ski slope will, the rest can hike down. It's going to be great!"

"Yeah, Haruhi. It's beautiful up there. Think of the views," Kaoru said.

"Alright, but only if everyone goes."

"YEA!"

.

xXx

.

"Idiots."

"Yeah, but they're idiots having fun. There's an instructor. They shouldn't get hurt."

Haruhi and I are watching the twins, the cousins, and Kasanoda learn to paraglide. There was no way I was going to try. I don't mind physical activity, but that's too risky. I have an empire to run.

"Splitting up's a good idea. Quality alone time with you is precious. You're always working."

Renge and Tamaki were walking down the other side of the slope. Alone time for the couples. Haruhi and I are walking down through the trees. I don't want the rest to see us. We need privacy for what's coming next.

"Haruhi, now would be a good time to talk about what happened the other night." Will she tell me what's wrong?

"I overreacted. I was surprised. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that." She's looking at her feet and mumbling. Obviously, she's not telling me everything.

"You don't have to apologize. I want to know what I did so I don't do it again." Maybe phrased like that…

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised. Then I was scared."

"Scared?"

She took a deep breath, but still didn't look up. "Scared of my feelings. Scared of the situation. Scared of being uncomfortable with you. Scared."

"Feelings?"

She stopped walking and I turned to face her. Finally, she looked up into my eyes and explained, "I don't know how I feel about you Kyoya. It's been almost a year, but I don't think time is the authoritative measurement. There's nothing that says that after this many months couples should be doing this, and after another x months they should be doing that. And by x time they should be in love.

"It has to do with feelings. How we feel about each other and how comfortable we are becoming more and more physical. I'm not ready yet, but I know you are. I don't want to be a tease, but I can't deny myself everything we already do."

I could see her eyes getting glassy as her voice started to shake. I'm doing this to her. Shit.

"Haruhi, we don't have to go any further. Yes, I keep testing the boundaries, but how else am I supposed to know?"

"You could actually try asking me. It would be a hell of a lot less awkward than what's going on now."

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry."

.

"You don't need to apologize. Let's just move forward with a better approach."

I know he wants more. I can't give him more of my body yet. Could I do what Renge suggested?

"Alright."

He took my hand and we continued our hike down the slope. I'm glad it was a beginner's run. It's wasn't that steep.

He started telling me about his trip to Germany next week.

.

xXx

.

"Tamaki-kun, aren't the flowers beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear Renge-chan."

I'm happy that we are hiking together. The more time we spend alone, the more we talk about personal things, the closer we get to that intimacy Kyoya talking about awhile ago. Renge-chan is beautiful inside and out.

"I love you, Tamaki-kun."

"I love you too, Renge-chan."

I stopped and pulled her into a hug. That new kissing we were doing the other day was fantastic. I'm addicted. I brought our lips together and forgot about everything else.

.

xXx

.

 **After Lunch:**

We were all doing something together tonight, so we spent this afternoon as free time.

Haruhi and I were in the library. I've been needing to tell her something for a while and now seems the right time. It will bring us closer and require us to spend more time together.

"What did you need to tell me, Kyoya?"

"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss." She sat down at the table and raised an eyebrow at all the paperwork sitting on it.

"I'm sure you remember last fall and the paint incident."

"Yes." She's nervous. Don't blame her. It was traumatic.

"Those two girls were expelled, but I wanted to teach them a harsher lesson."

"What did you do?" she asked, now sounding somewhat irritated.

"I instigated a hostile takeover of their personal companies. They haven't owned their chain of boutique pet stores and their chain of high-end baby stores since then."

"You ruined their families because they tossed some paint on me? How could you?"

"Not their families. Just the girls' independent holdings. Their families gave them those businesses to practice. They were starter companies and weren't doing well. Taking them over was almost simplistic."

She started to say something, and I cut her off, "I should also tell you that I don't own them, you do."

"WHAT!" I didn't know her eyes could get that big.

I smirked at her shock. "I took them and put them in your name. You've been the President and CEO of both and collecting the salaries befitting. I've been investing your money and have grown it with an almost 45% return."

"I don't understand." Haruhi stood up and started pacing the room. "Because a couple of idiot girls threw some paint at me, you stole their companies, gave them to me, and paid me as the President and CEO for each without me doing any work."

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"Come here. Sit down." I pulled her onto my lap. Damn, that felt good.

I started rubbing circles on her back to keep her calm. "Nobody gets away with harming a friend of mine. I'm Ootori Kyoya and I will not stand for it.

"I bought their companies. I didn't steal them. Everything I did was legal. I hired people to run both. We haven't made any big changes to the business model. I wanted you to turn them into what you want.

"At first, it was teaching them a lesson and starting a savings account for you. You'll be able to go to any university you want with your money. Then, as we became more serious, they became something you could study. You are a smart woman, Haruhi, but you don't know much about business and finance. You can learn with these companies.

"Neither I nor the current managers will allow you to make mistakes that will hurt the companies. We will guide you and assist in implementing your visions."

Shit, she's cute. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes still huge as saucers, her head tilted as she tried to take in what I said. She doesn't know the amount of money I have saved for her. That number could send her into shock.

"Me? I own them? You gave them to be without my permission?" she whispered.

"Yes." Permission? She should be thrilled.

She pulled herself off my lap, went around the table, and leaned over it to stare at me. I still don't understand how she doesn't know that I get a great look down her shirt when she does that. Black lace today. Hope she never figures it out.

"First, I did not ask you to further punish those girls. I was satisfied with the expulsion. Second, I most definitely did not ask for their companies, nor to earn money from them for doing nothing! Third, there are classes for learning business and finance.

"Take them back!"

"No. Stop being childish. This is a huge opportunity for you. With the money you earn, you don't have to worry about tuition, your father doesn't have to work at that horrible bar, you don't have to live in that tiny apartment. You're financially independent."

"CHILDISH! I'm the only one acting like an adult around here. You vengefully take something from other people. You give them to me to teach me a lesson. I will not take money I didn't earn! My father and I have worked hard for everything in our lives. Taking these companies would violate every one of our principles with one stroke. You really are a rich bastard!"

She turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Haruhi?" I called.

"I need to think." Then she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

What the fuck just happened?

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Kaoru grabbed my arm and tried to stop me.

"Let go!" I said firmly. He dropped my arm like it burnt him. "Leave me alone! All you rich bastards just leave me alone!"

I stormed upstairs to my room. I have to think.

How dare he! How dare he treat me like a child being handed a toy. I didn't ask for any of that. He bought those companies and then gave them to me. Just like that. Like they were a bouquet of flowers or something. What on earth makes him think I'll take his charity? I won't even let him buy my printer ink and he's giving me companies. Rich bastard!

I locked the door and made sure the connecting door was locked too. I flopped onto the bed and tried to understand.

What do I do? I need to talk to someone. Who? Everyone here is a rich bastard that flaunts his wealth. Ok, that's not fair. Ritsu doesn't really. Satoshi and Yasuchika don't either. I guess Kyoya's the only one who does it to make me feel small. Is that on purpose, or is he blind to the consequences of his actions?

I haven't spoken to him in forever, but there is only one person I trust to give me nonbiased advice. Someone who actually listens when he hears and considers his responses before replying. I'll call Mori-senpai.

.

xXx

.

I stormed into the library and yelled, "What the hell did you do to Haruhi?"

Kyoya-senpai looked up blankly. Asshole. "She just screamed at me to leave her alone. For all us 'rich bastards' to leave her alone. Then she went up to her room and locked herself in." I walked up to him and stared him down. "I'll ask you one more time. What the hell did you do to Haruhi?"

"What's all the yelling?"

I turned to see Hika, Satoshi, and Chika walk in, followed quickly by an out of breath Kasanoda.

"That's what I want to know." I told them, "Haruhi stormed out of here and screamed for all us 'rich bastards' to leave her alone." I pointed at Kyoya-senpai. "I just asked him what the hell he did to her."

"What did you do, Senpai?" Damn, Kasanoda can sound deadly when he wants to. It rivals the Shadow King's threating tone.

"It's personal."

"The fuck it is when whatever you did makes her run from all of us." Kasanoda stomped over to Kyoya-senpai and sneered, "What did you do?"

Just then Tamaki-senpai and Renge came in. "We can hear you yelling throughout the house." He also stared at Kyoya-senpai and said, "What did you do, Kyoya?"

He must have done something, because he's not denying it. "It has to be about money or she wouldn't be calling us all 'rich bastards'. You need to tell us what you did."

"I believe it's none of your business, but I know you won't stop bothering me until I tell you. I have no idea why she's so upset. It was something simple…"

.

xXx

.

 **Phone call between Mori and Haruhi:**

 **Mori** : Why is Haruhi calling me. "Hello?"

 **Haruhi** : "Mori-senpai? Did I wake you up?"

 **Mori** : "No." She's crying. "What's wrong."

 **Haruhi** : "I don't know what to do. He doesn't understand me at all."

 **Mori** : "Who? Kyoya?" What did he do to her?

 **Haruhi** : "Yes." Then I burst into tears.

 **Mori** : "Calm down, Haruhi. I'm sure we can figure this out. Tell me what happened."

.

.

.

 **Haruhi** : "I can't take them. I didn't earn them."

 **Mori** : "It was definitely the wrong way for him to tell you, but I understand why he did it."

 **Haruhi** : "Why?" I sniffed.

 **Mori** : "It's what he does. It's what the Ootori's do. He's been trained since birth to destroy rivals. Look what he did to his own father. For him, it's standard operating procedure. What isn't is to give them away."

 **Haruhi** : "He does nothing without merit. So why did he give them to me? Was it really for me to learn about business and finance? That's just stupid. There are classes for that."

 **Mori** : "It's how he learned. Yes, he read books, but he also bought companies and ran them. He made mistakes and learned from them."

 **Haruhi** : "But all that money. I can't accept it. I didn't earn it."

 **Mori** : "No, you didn't, but that doesn't mean you have to keep it. You can give it away. Give it to your favorite charity. Then, once you are learning and managing the companies, accept your salary. You'll be earning it then."

 **Haruhi** : "But I didn't pay for those companies. They really aren't mine."

 **Mori** : "Use your salary to pay him back or sell him back less than half."

 **Haruhi** : "He said he grew my money by 45%. I could give that back to him as partial payment."

 **Mori** : "That would work."

 **Haruhi** : "Is it really that simple?"

 **Mori** : "It is if you want it to be."

 **Haruhi** : "I feel better now. I'll impose rules for how this will work, and he'll have to follow them. Thanks, Mori-senpai. You always know how to help me."

 **Mori** : "You're welcome Haruhi."

 **Haruhi** : "Do you have suggestions for conditions and rules? I'm sure there are things I won't think of."

.

.

.

 **Haruhi** : "Thanks again, Mori-senpai. I'll email you soon with an update."

 **Mori** : "You're welcome. Learn fast and turn those companies into what you want them to be."

 **End Phone Call**

.

"Was that Haru-chan?"

"Yes."

"Is she OK?"

"Yes."

"Takashi, tell me what happened."

He told me about the companies and her issues with them. He sounds empty, destroyed.

"That was good advice. You helped her."

"I helped her stay with Kyoya."

"No, you helped her on the road to financial independence from Kyo-chan. She doesn't realize it yet, but he will as soon as he hears her rules. Once she pays him back for the companies, he won't have anything to hold over her."

Takashi sat and thought about what I said. Haru-chan seems to know when to call and what to ask. This could pull him out of his depression. Maybe even get him back to Japan.

"Hn."

"You could help her with the companies."

He shook his head at me. "Don't. You know you could. You can do it and work against Kyo-chan. If Haru-chan realizes she doesn't need him for safety and security, maybe she'll leave him."

"That's unlikely."

"Depends on how you do it."

.

xXx

.

 **Back in the library:**

"You idiot! Do you know nothing about her!" I can't believe Tamaki-senpai is yelling. With real anger.

"Tamaki, watch your tone."

"No, Kyoya. I will not watch my tone. We spent the last nine months working towards true equal friendship with Haruhi and you didn't learn a thing, did you?"

Renge-senpai put her hand on his arm to calm him down. "Tamaki-kun, this might not be the best time…"

He smiled down at her and said, "He's got to be told."

Turning back to Kyoya-senpai, he let loose again, "She demands equality! All she wants is honesty and equal footing. To be acknowledged as a complete person. For us to not look at her with pity for her financial standing or her commoner status. For us to not treat her as a charity case. And what do you do? You just give her companies the way others would give her flowers! You made her feel inferior. She did nothing to earn them."

"She was attacked!"

"She had some paint splattered on her. The girls were expelled. That was the end of it for her. You were the one that kept going on her behalf without her knowledge."

"Tamaki, this is getting ridiculous. I can take over whatever companies I want, and I can give my girlfriend whatever gifts I want."

"No, you can't." We all jerked to look at the door. Haruhi-senpai had walked in holding her laptop. She seemed calmer than I'd expected.

Kyoya-senpai jumped up and questioned, "Haruhi?"

She walked to Tamaki-senpai and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for the defense, Senpai. I appreciate it, but I need to talk to Kyoya alone now."

Never one to deny Haruhi-senpai anything, Tamaki-senpai grabbed Renge-senpai's hand and said, "Men! Let's leave Haruhi to fix this mess." We followed as he left the room.

What a group of idiots. No wonder my alien brother is crazy. I will be too by the end of the school year.

.

xXx

.

"Sit down, Kyoya. We have much to discuss."

I sat and stared at her. She was calm and professional. What happened to her in those few minutes?

"I've thought about what you said and what you've given me. I don't like what you did, but I think I understand."

"I'm happy. I just wanted…"

She cut me off, "I know what you wanted, but it isn't just about you. We are dating. We are in a relationship together. Even if we were just friends, it's still not about just what you want.

"We have to want things together. Agree together. Set goals together. We're going to do that now."

She opened her laptop and continued, "I have a set of conditions on which I'll accept the companies. I also have a set of rules for their management."

That's something I would do. I'm not going to like this, am I?

"These are my conditions:

"I will accept the companies on the condition that I'm buying them from you. I will own them by following my principles. To that end, the salary I've 'earned' so far will be donated to a charity to be named. I didn't earn it. I don't want it. The growth that you earned off the salary will be used to pay, in part, for the companies, minus a percentage management fee that you will receive off the top."

"Haruhi, that's insane…"

"I'm not finished. Any further salary I earn will be given to you as payments for the company. I expect you to maintain an accurate and open accounting of what they cost you and what my payments are. I will receive a copy every time there is an update. It will be treated as a loan. We will negotiate the interest based on national rates."

"I didn't loan them to you. They are a gift." This isn't going right. If I agree to this, she'll own them without me having leverage. That defeats the purpose!

"They are a gift I am not accepting except under these conditions."

"Are there more?"

"Yes. You will be paid an acceptable salary for the time you have spent running them. You will continue to be paid an acceptable salary for any further time you spend helping me learn and manage them. Are you on the BOD of these companies?"

"Yes, both." Who taught her to ask all this? To think of all this?

"If you would like your advisory role to be bundled with your board seat, that can be done with an adequate compensation agreement. You will not be working for me for free."

She's finding all the loopholes. FUCK!

"If those conditions for my accepting the companies are acceptable, here are the rules in which I will manage them. The majority of my involvement with the companies will be with the managers you hired. They have the most contact with the day-to-day business and will be best to bring me up to speed.

"Because I'm starting from such a disadvantage, it will take a long time for me to learn what's going on before I can even start making decisions. Our Saturdays together will have to be limited.

"Saturday mornings, I'll still cook breakfast for Tetsuya and Ritsu for the rides to my internship. After that, I'll meet with my company managers. We'll be able to eat dinner together, assuming we can work something out that keeps our reputations clean. After this mess with my gender and your father, I can't be at your apartment alone with you, nor can we be seen out alone on a date. You'll have to figure something out."

Our Saturdays? At my apartment? Gone!

She's typing on her computer and talking at the same time. I don't like it when someone pulls my tricks on me. How can I get back on top of this situation?

"Also, I'm not sure I'll be able to manage school, the companies, the internship, the Host Club, friends, and a boyfriend all at once. I may have to let another day at the Host Club go."

"Wait! What? You'd drop your attendance at the Club to one day a week? Why bother coming at all?"

"I see your point. Maybe I should quit the Club."

If I wasn't an Ootori, I'm sure my mouth would be hanging open, my eyes wide in shock. But I am an Ootori, so my reaction consisted of a raised eyebrow. She met my stare with one of her own. I couldn't read her eyes.

"You'd really quit the club?"

Then I saw the corner of her mouth twitch. "Of course not, you idiot!" she laughed. "That's where everything started. I love you guys. I already don't like just being there for two days a week."

That scared me. I'm sure she couldn't tell.

"You don't have to be scared, Kyoya. I'm not leaving the club."

Shit.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I may have to leave the internship. I should talk to Maki-sama about it. We'll see."

Who the fuck is Maki-sama? The name's familiar. "Who?"

"Maki-sama. Ritsu's lawyer."

"Right." Oh, yeah. The ass that got us into this in the first place. Maybe I should talk to him.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I assume all this paperwork is for the companies. Show me what you've got, and I'll look at it."

I wish she'd realize what she said when she says something like that.

I went through all the different documents and files. BOD minutes, mission statements, staff charts, job descriptions, store locations, accounting statements, etc. Her eyes were starting to glaze. "Maybe I should help with this."

"No. It's just like any other new subject in school. Go through the material, find reference books, make lists of questions, and do the research. I'll need the contact info for the managers. Maybe I should meet them for dinner and we can get to know each other. Are the companies affiliated in any way?"

"No." Another question I wasn't expecting.

"Then I'll work with each separately. What are their statuses?"

"The pet food company is in better shape. Its business model is more modern, and it is generating a good profit. The manager, Tanaki Gin, and I have plugged some large holes and righted the ship over the last year.

"The baby clothes company is having problems. The business model is outdated, and its niche is too narrow. It's been struggling for years. The manager, Inoue Kaii, and I have managed to maintain profits, but barely. It needs much work to become a top company in its category."

"OK. You did say they were easy to take over. I'll meet with Tanaki-sama first and learn what's going right. Then meet with Inoue-sama and learn the problems."

"San."

"Excuse me?"

"They work for you. You don't call them Sama, they call you Sama."

"This is going to be weird."

"Yes," I smirked, "but you'll learn a lot."

She leaned over and took my hand across the table then blasted me with that smile. It's hard to be mad when she does that. I still can be, but it's hard.

"Do you agree to my conditions and rules?"

"For the most part. I do have some of my own."

She tilted her head at me and I continued, "I understand why you don't want to accept the companies as a gift, and I can go along with you buying them from me, but I don't want to charge you interest."

Her forehead puckered, and her eyes narrowed, "But you will, and I will pay it."

"And if I say no."

"You're taking them back."

Who helped her with these conditions and rules? She didn't just think them up on her own in less than an hour.

"Fine, but with your conditions and rules, they aren't gifts anymore. I wanted them to be gifts."

"Kyoya, you give me gifts all the time. Rides to and from school, meals, your advice, and, most importantly, your time. I don't need companies as gifts."

"You won't let me give you my time for the companies."

"They are separate. If you mean them to be my financial independence, then no part of them can be gifts. They must be independent from our friendship and our relationship. Understand?"

"Yes." Yes, I understand. I understand I shot myself in the foot with the 'financial independence' remark. I'm hardly ever that stupid. Her reaction caught me off guard and I said that. Idiot. The last thing I wanted was for her to become financially independent from me. I carefully set this up to appear like gifts when they were actually another chain to me. She beat me at my own game. Who the fuck did she talk to? All the guys were in here.

"Good. If you wish to get me a different gift, I'm not saying no. Just something reasonable, OK?"

"OK. I'll think about it." I stood up and walked around the table. Leaning towards her, I whispered in her ear, "Now that we're done fighting, can we move to the 'making up'?"

My lips landed on hers and she melted. Just the way I like it. I pulled her into my arms. Lifting her up, I walked to the sofa and sat with her on my lap. My hands were up the back of her shirt in an instant.

Her mouth. I could taste it forever. My tongue found every corner, drinking her up. One hand made it to her hair, but there's nothing to grab anymore. Fuck. She'll have to grow it out again. I love yanking on her hair.

"Kyoya. AAaahhhh," she moaned as my lips traced down her throat to her collar bone.

.

His hands…his lips…fire…can't think…

"Haruhi," he panted. I could feel his breath down my shirt on my breasts. I shivered and groaned.

One minute I was sitting sideways on his lap, then next I'm straddling his hips, arms around his neck, pressing his face to my neck.

I won the argument about the companies and now I just want him. Nothing but him.

Throwing my head back, I moaned, "Kyoyaaaaa," as his hands came around my chest and started on my shirt buttons.

I'm not ready for that. Still not ready for that. I pushed his hands away and started on his buttons. I'll give him this. I'm ready for this.

.

I'm lightheaded. There's nothing but her. She's unbuttoning my shirt. She's stroking my skin with each button. "Haruhi…." She's kissing down my neck. She's never done that.

Her lips are following her hands and she's kissing my shoulder now. "Ohhhh…" Where is she taking this? I lean back to give her access and can see her mouth roaming over the very top of my chest. No, she's definitely never done this.

.

As I finished undoing the last button, my hands glided up his chest and across his nipples.

"AAAHHHH," he almost yelled as he pushed his chest forward into my hands. I smiled, finding something he likes.

I lifted my head to see his eyes. "Kyoya?" I asked.

"Please don't stop," he panted. "Never stop. Never."

I rubbed my thumbs over his nipples as I felt his hands run down my sides and settle on my hips.

.

FUCK! SHIT! The things she can do with her hands. She's never gone this far. What changed her mind? Why do I care?

I can feel the pads of her thumbs across my hard nipples. She seemed surprised I like it so much. She so innocent. Hopefully, not for long. I can teach her what I like.

I've got my hands on her hips and am ready for my next move. Will she let me?

.

I was just working my way down his chest with my lips when he jerked me away then pulled me down. He was laying down on the sofa and he'd pulled me on top of him. Wow.

His hands came up and held mine to his chest, right where he wanted them. "Haruhi, look at me," he begged. As I looked up, he lunged at me, bit my neck, and started sucking.

I was so surprised I yelled his name.

.

"Kyoya!" we all heard her yell through the door.

"Are they still fighting?" Chika asked. Innocent kid.

"No, they've moved past that," Renge answered, her cheeks pink.

Hikaru was pissed. He reached for the door and said, "We need to break this up. Who knows what that pervert's doing to her."

Kaoru caught his arm, "It's really not our business, Hika. She sounds like she's enjoying it."

That's when I knew I needed to end it. "I don't give a shit if she likes it. Whatever it is, it's inappropriate. I'm going in. Don't try to stop me."

"Kasanoda," Tamaki-senpai hissed as he grabbed at me.

I threw open the door and stalked in…

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope I didn't go over the T rating. Let me know if I did and I'll rewrite. I want to keep this to a T. Can you imply certain things in T rating?

What did you think of the companies? I've been waiting a long time for him to give them to her. Was going to do it sooner, but I thought it was best here. What about her reaction? I had to write that several times. The first couple were too extreme.

Bringing Mori back into the picture…how do you like it? I'm not done with that. You'll see.

I think giving up the internship makes sense. She'll have plenty of opportunities to learn legal stuff with the companies.

I'll say it again – I'm not going to have Hikaru regress and attack her again. I'm trying to show that it's a slow process and he will struggle. But he knows when he's struggling and will find help.

Question – How far should I let Haruhi and Kyoya go? What if they are the final couple in my story? What if they aren't? I'm almost sure I know what I'm going to write, but your opinions would be great.

(1) OK, most skate parks don't allow roller skates, but they're rich bastards, so it doesn't apply to them.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

How will everyone react to Haruhi's and Kyoya's make out session? What's going to happen next at the retreat? How far will Haruhi and Kyoya go while they can share a bed? Will they share a bed again?

.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hide & Seek

**Author's Note** : Welcome back… Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by dropping a review.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Bummer.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/12/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, smooching, and a heavy make-out session. Mentions of rape in the abstract. Nothing happens.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 14: Hide & Seek**

.

 **Last time…**

 _Kasanoda threw open the door and stalked in…_

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi? Are you OK? We heard you yell!"

Then I saw them and stopped dead. I didn't think it would be this bad.

Her hands on his bare chest. His lips on her neck. Her body on top of his. His hands up her shirt. SHIT!

The rest of them came in behind me and almost knocked me over. I felt like I was in a bad American sitcom.

"Ritsu? What?" she asked. Her eyes glassy. She couldn't focus and didn't move to get off him, just turned her head.

Kyoya-senpai had a huge, shit-eating grin on his face and held her down. "Kasanoda, I know you don't have any manners, but I'd think you'd at least know how to knock," he smirked. Bastard.

Tamaki-senpai grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the room. The rest followed. Before they were out of my line of sight, Kyoya-senpai leaned up and took her mouth, still staring at me.

.

"We should leave them alone. Clearly, Haruhi isn't being forced into anything," Tamaki-senpai said.

Kasanoda was still in shock. Hika wasn't much better. Even Satoshi looked disappointed. I realize only the boss is fine with this relationship, but they look like someone kicked their puppy.

"Snap out of it. Come on, let's find something else to do," I ordered.

Hika left mumbling something about the gym.

Kasanoda stormed out into the gardens.

Tamaki-senpai and Renge went back to the lounge. I think they were going through the newspaper financials.

Chika and Satoshi went back outside to continue practicing their forms.

I cracked open the door, reached around the handle, and pushed the lock. Then I shut it and went to the gym after Hika.

Not good. But what do they expect? They've been dating for almost a year. Either this happens, or they break up. Right?

.

"Kyoya, what just happened?" She hadn't moved, just leaned back to break the kiss. She really is out of it. They'd left more than five minutes ago.

"Nothing, Haruhi. Nothing." I pulled her back down and kissed her for all I was worth. I saw someone locking the door, and there was now way I was stopping now.

.

xXx

.

"We were talking about the profit reports from last quarter," I said trying to get Tamaki-kun back on track, but after seeing Haruhi-kun and Kyoya-senpai, I'm hot under the collar too.

"Tamaki-kun?"

He turned slowly to me and said, "My darling friend and my best friend shouldn't be doing that. They aren't married yet." He reached out and grabbed my hand, "We have to stop them, Renge-chan. Let's go back."

I pulled to keep him from leaving, "No. They can do what they want. It's for them to decide what happens before or after marriage."

"But…"

"Tamaki-kun, they are your friends. Haruhi-kun's demanded equality and autonomy. You have to give that to her and let her make her own decisions."

"Even if they are wrong?"

"We don't know that they are wrong for them, just that those decisions might not be right for us."

"But…"

"You can't have it both ways. You can't tell her what to do and have her as your friend. Pick one."

"If I tell her what to do, she'll leave us."

"Yes. That's why you'll be a friend and let her make her own decisions."

"Well, I don't think what they are doing is right."

I sighed. He's so caring, even when it's misplaced. "You are welcome to discuss it with Haruhi-kun at another time. She'll either listen to your opinion or not. She'll either take your opinion into consideration or not. Ultimately, she'll make her own decision and you, as her friend, will support it."

"I don't like this."

"Who said you had to?"

"I don't?"

"No. You just have to respect it."

.

xXx

.

I walked into the gym, and Hika was trying to pull on the boxing gloves. "Here, let me help."

"That asshole. How dare he do that. How dare he do that where we can see."

I'd like to say that the door was shut, that they didn't want us to walk in, that they can do what they want, but I'm smarter than that. I want him to hit the heavy bag, not me.

"I'll hold the bag. Have at it."

I didn't think he could hit that hard. I took a good look at his arms. They're bigger than mine, more defined. He must be doing this a lot. I've got to catch up or people will be able to tell us apart.

Is that such a bad thing? We've been moving apart for the last several months. His internship. Dating separately for the ball. Me hosting alone at the Club. A lot of changes. Is this one OK?

"OUCH!" I hadn't been paying attention. He had hit the bag so hard I fell on my ass.

"Get up. I'm not done. I can still see his face and it's not pulverized yet," Hikaru ordered.

Getting up and holding the bag again, I asked, "Is this really the best idea?"

"What? Beating the shit out of him in my imagination?" 

"Yes."

"It's better than the real thing. Haruhi would never forgive me if I did that."

"Are you still talking to your doctor?"

"Yes. He's OK with this."

"Fine. Beat away."

.

xXx

.

How does she not see he's manipulating her? How else do you explain her being so upset over the companies an hour ago to them doing that now? How did he calm her down? How did he make everything OK?

He accused me of trying to get into her pants. From where I stood, he was almost there. Is she really going to do that? On a couch in the library? In the middle of the day? With all of us around? What the FUCK!

Turning around, I realized I couldn't see the retreat anymore. Good. I need to get some distance. I feel like I'm turning into Hikaru. Like I know what's best and want to steal her from Kyoya-senpai. Like I want to lock her away and keep her safe. That's kinda scary.

I need to talk to someone.

 **Phone Call:**

 **Tetsuya** : "Young Lord, is everything alright?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Yes and no. There's no trouble. Security here is fine. The two guys that came with are bored out of their minds."

 **Tetsuya** : "Good. Why are you calling?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Haruhi."

 **Tetsuya** : "Is Haruhi-chan alright? She's not hurt, is she?"

 **Kasanoda** : "No. She's fine. I just walked in on her and Kyoya-senpai practically undressed and making out." Now I feel like an idiot for calling. What am I, a jealous first-year?

 **Tetsuya** : Ah, that explains it. "And you're telling me this, because?"

 **Kasanoda** : He's going to make me say it. Asshole. "I don't like it."

 **Tetsuya** : "Why?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Fuck, Tetsuya! I want it to be me!"

 **Tetsuya** : "Well, it's not. Haruhi-chan made her choice. You have to respect it."

 **Kasanoda** : "I don't want to."

 **Tetsuya** : "How old are you? You sound like a petulant three-year-old when he doesn't want to go to bed."

 **Kasanoda** : "I do not!"

 **Tetsuya** : "You still do."

 **Kasanoda** : This is why I called. He's the only one that really calls me on my shit besides Haruhi. "What do I do?"

 **Tetsuya** : "You know the answer."

 **Kasanoda** : "Yeah, alright. FUCK!"

 **Tetsuya** : "I agree, Young Lord, but think about this…is Haruhi-chan what you really want?"

 **Kasanoda** : "DUH!"

 **Tetsuya** : "I mean, do you want her? The entire package? Moral lawyer, principled woman, bookworm, and law-abiding citizen. Or do you want the image of what you think you'll be together? And, just what is that? A hot couple? A ruling force over the Syndicate? Would she really do that? Think about it."

 **Kasanoda** : I know he's right. I know it. I just don't feel it. "I'll think about it."

 **Tetsuya** : "If you need to talk, please call me back."

 **Kasanoda** : "I will. Thanks."

 **Kasanoda** : "Oh, Tetsuya? See if there's an interest in a skate-park on the Compound. We went to one here and it was wild. The fellas might like to have one."

 **Tetsuya** : "I'll check."

 **Kasanoda** : "Thanks. Good-bye."

 **End phone call:**

Shit. He's right. She's made her choice. All I can do is be a good friend and support her, be there if she needs me, and comfort her when the shit hits the fan. It will, I know it will. It's Kyoya-senpai we're dealing with. He can't help but mess this up.

.

xXx

.

"We didn't do much to stop that," Chika said.

"I know. We promised our brothers we'd keep an eye on that and stop it when we could."

"Kasanoda-senpai did his best."

"Well, it wasn't good enough!" I yelled. It was agonizing to see Haruhi-senpai in that position. She's a smart girl. Why doesn't she realize she's too good for him?

"Easy, Satoshi. We'll do better. Just keep watching them this week."

"Do we need to tell Takashi and Mitsukuni about this?"

"I don't think we should. No sense having them worry when they are so far away. There's nothing they can do."

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya…." His hands are all over my back. He's holding me to his chest. His mouth is doing amazing things to my throat.

"Haruhi," he panted as he leaned up to kiss me. "Please!"

As soon as I hear that, I realize he wants to go even further than this. We're as far as we've ever gone, and he wants more. The problem is, I want more too.

I pulled away and looked at him. Just stared into his eyes. His glasses were askew, with smears from my face all over the lenses. His eyes were hazy, out of focus. His hair was all over the place. I'd been running my hands through it.

.

She looks amazing. Totally kissable. Her lips are swollen. Her hair is mussed. There's a huge purple love-bite on her throat. I've marked her as mine. Her eyes are pleading. Are they pleading for me to go or stop?

"Haruhi?"

"Kyoya." No hint. I'm not sure what to do next. I don't want to push, but I want her. So bad.

"Haruhi? What do you want?"

Her eyes started get glassy. "I don't know," she whispered as she laid her head down on my chest. "I just don't know."

I took a deep breath and waited to see what she'd do next.

"Am I scared of the unknown? Am I holding back because I don't know if I'll like it? If I go forward, and after we're through, will everything be fine, and I won't be scared anymore? Will things between us change? Do I just need to get it over with?

"I'm sixteen. I'm a second-year. This was not in my life plans. I never thought I'd have a relationship in high school. I was never prepared for this.

"Am I holding on to my innocence because society tells me it's precious. Because society tells me I should wait? How do I value it? Is the first time supposed to be so mind-blowing that you're supposed to wait? Wait for what? Who says it's guaranteed to be fantastic the first time if you wait for marriage?

"I feel like a broken record. All I know is if I still have all these questions, I'm not ready. And if I'm not ready for sex, I'm not ready to get too close to it.

"This whole week has been confusing. More confusing than before. Does that mean I'm getting closer to or further away from a decision?"

She picked her head up and looked at me again. "Kyoya, I'm sorry."

I knew we were done for now. Shit! I was close.

I lifted her off me and we sat up. "Haruhi, you have nothing to be sorry for. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. I've said that before. I'm not angry. It has to be right for both of us."

I rubbed circles on her back to reassure her. "But, Kyoya, it's unfair to you."

"No! No, it isn't." I put my hand under her chin and pulled her head to look into my eyes. "I would never forgive myself if you did something for me that you weren't ready for. The absolute last thing I want is for you to resent me. We're still in high school. We have all the time in the world."

Well, not really. I need a wife and an heir soon. I wish I could wait. The idea of a child right out of high school is odd, but we'd have nannies, and maids, and all the help we'd need. The company won't let me wait too long. The idea of an owner without an heir is unstable in Japanese society.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. You don't have to worry. I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you." I smiled, hoping for sincerity.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're welcome." I stood up slowly and turned away from her. "I'm going to go up for a shower. Dinner will be in an hour or two and then we are going for that tour."

"Alright. I'll start looking at the documents."

.

xXx

.

 **After Dinner:**

"This is gorgeous, Tamaki-kun," Renge murmured.

We were in canoes on the lake taking a night-time firefly tour. It's kinda cheesy, but the girls really wanted to do it.

Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi are in their own canoe. So are Tamaki-senpai and Renge. The twins are off on their own as well. I'm with the cousins. We're joking around and not paying much attention to the fireflies. Big surprise.

Haruhi's over there, leaning back on Kyoya-senpai. They're whispering about something. I'm not sure how far they went after we left, and I'm trying real hard not to care. Tetsuya was right. I need to support her in both her mistakes and triumphs.

"Earth to Kasanoda-senpai!" Satoshi called, waiving his hand in my face.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"I know what you were thinking about. Don't torture yourself."

"We know how you feel, but there's nothing you can do about it now. Just wait. Kyoya-senpai will implode that relationship. He's too manipulative not to."

"That's some deep thinking, Chika."

"Someone has to."

.

"If Haruhi wasn't in that canoe, I'd ram it and dunk Kyoya-senpai."

"Hika…"

"Yeah, OK." He turned away from them and said, "Let's watch a movie when we get back. Something bloody with lots of car chases."

"Sounds great."

.

"Are you enjoying the fireflies, Haruhi," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Yes. I'm relieved you still wanted to come with me."

"Of course, I would. I love spending time with you, no matter what we are doing."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I love spending time with you too."

That's the first time we've said any version of the 'L' word to each other. Won't we have to truly say it before I propose? Am I going to have to say it first?

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Morning, after breakfast:**

"Kyoya, you're keeping track of your time, right?" We're taking some time this morning to go through the documents and get me at least somewhat familiar with the companies.

"Yes, I am. I don't see the reason behind it."

This is where Mori-senpai said I would have the most problems with him. I'm keeping track of his time too. "The reason is because I insist. As the owner of the companies, isn't that enough?" I gave him a cheesy smile.

He smirked back, "It will have to be. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Do I have an email account with both companies? Can I get a business credit card for each company? I'll also need business cards."

.

I checked her phone call record last night. Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai told her those questions to ask. Mori-senpai suggested that she should own the companies free and clear. Mori-senpai did everything he could to push us apart. I underestimated him. How do I undo his damage?

"Yes, you have email accounts. You don't have cards issued in your name. You can talk to the managers about that."

"Does the staff know I own them?"

"No. It's known that they were bought through a hostile takeover and that the managers were hired by the owner, but they don't know who yet."

"OK. Do I own them outright, or do I own a company that owns them?"

Another astute business question. This wasn't in the phone call.

"You own them outright."

"How were my personal income taxes paid last year?"

"I had an independent accountant manage that. Any taxes came out of the salaries."

She leaned back and took some notes. "I'll need his contact information. Taxes for this year will need to be held out of the donation and the growth before I can donate and pay you."

"Haruhi? Where did you learn all this? Where did you come up with these questions?" Will she tell me?

"What? I can't be smart?"

"You are incredibly smart, but I didn't know you knew this much about business."

She didn't lift her head up from her notes and she said, "Some from reading contracts and sitting in meetings at the internship, some were common sense, and some I thought of after internet research."

She didn't mention Mori-senpai. Haruhi is lying to me. I can't have that. My wife can never lie to me. Now what?

.

I don't want to tell him Mori-senpai helped with all the questions. Kyoya will ask if I'm paying him for his time. He's just helping me. I won't feel beholden to him for his advice.

The email I received this morning was full of good info and more questions. Caution against letting Kyoya keep any type of decision-making authority. Too many bosses can create chaos. If Kyoya wants me to learn, I'll learn on my own. It's better this way.

.

xXx

.

"This is ridiculous. We haven't spent any time with Haruhi this week."

"That's not true, Hikaru-senpai. There was the swimming, the paragliding, the boat tour, the skate park, and meals," Satoshi said.

"Kyoya-senpai hung all over her in the pool and then they ended up in the hot tub. They hiked down the slope by themselves while we paraglided. They had their own boat last night. He taught her to skate. And meals don't count."

"I'm with Hika," I agreed. "If we break up into groups, they are always by themselves. If we do stuff together, they are always a pair and he's all over her. She's our friend too."

Kasanoda nodded. I knew he'd agree. The rest seemed to come around to my opinion.

"What do we do?" Hika asked.

Tamaki-senpai jumped up and declared, "Men, we need a group activity where Haruhi is the center of attention, not just Kyoya's attention."

"Sure, boss. But, what?"

We all looked at each other like idiots.

"I know. Here's the plan..."

"Chika, that's brilliant."

.

xXx

.

After a tour of the Nagano Prefectural Shinano Art Museum (where Haruhi and Kyoya again paired off), the rest got ready to put their plan in action:

 **Dinner:**

"What are we going to do after dinner, guys?"

"I'm glad you asked, Haruhi. We came up with an idea this morning and you're going to love it."

"Hikaru, you realize when you say something like that, I get nervous. Right?"

"It will be fine. We all agreed, even Chika and Kasanoda."

Well, I didn't agree with this. What are they up to?

"We're going to play Hide-and-Seek!" Tamaki yelled.

"Isn't that another children's game?" I asked. "This better not be like fucking Chutes and Ladders." I hate that fucking game.

"No, Kyoya-senpai, it will be fun," Kaoru started to explain. "We're doing something different than the regular rules. We're going to pair up!"

"Won't it be great!"

"We're going to draw names for the pairs. The pairs will hide together and seek together. We'll draw new names after each round so it will be fair."

"Why can't we just pick our pairs?" I asked. This whole thing sounds like a setup.

"I think this way will be fun," Haruhi said. Shit. Then she looked up at me with those damn eyes, "Come on, Kyoya. You'll enjoy yourself."

I highly doubt that.

"There are nine of us. How are we going to pair?" Haruhi asked.

Chika spoke up, "One of two ways. Either the last one drawn picks the pair they want to go with, or the last one drawn decides to sit that round out."

"Seems fair. Rules?"

"The gardens are the hiding area. Not in the house and not passed the boundaries of the property. No hiding in the same place twice. Five minutes to hide, fifteen minutes to seek. "First pair to be found, one of them is 'it' with his new pair the next round. Either one volunteers, or Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Sounds like a long time to seek," I said.

"Needs to be because the grounds are so extensive," Tamaki explained.

"Let's go!" the twins yelled as they jumped up and ran for the back veranda. This is not going to be fun.

.

 **Round 1:**

"And the pairings will be…" Hikaru started to draw names and read them out.

"Tamaki-senpai and Chika"

"Renge and Kyoya-senpai"

"Kaoru and Haruhi"

"Satoshi and me"

"Which means Kasanoda is the ninth. He can pick his team or sit it out."

"I'll join you and Satoshi if that's OK?"

"Sure. Glad to have you."

"As for who's it first, do we have any volunteers?"

Renge turned to Kyoya-senpai and said, "Let's seek, Kyoya-senpai. It will be fun."

I could tell that was a host smile. "Sure Renge." Kyoya-senpai looked at his watch. "Five minutes, GO!"

And everyone took off running.

Haruhi and I were holding hands and running towards the left. I knew Kyoya-senpai was watching us and would want to find us first. Lucky we had a plan.

"Haruhi, this way. I know the perfect place." I started to pull her around the front of the house and around to the other side. Kyoya-senpai would go one way, while we went the other.

"Kaoru, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Trust me."

We started to slow down as we came up to the rock garden. There was a sorta cave thing that I pulled her into.

She looked around and whispered, "This is great. I didn't even know there was a rock garden here."

"We should be able to talk if we whisper. How are you liking the vacation so far?"

"It's had its ups and downs, but it's been relaxing overall. I enjoyed the firefly tour and the museum a lot."

"How are you and Kyoya-senpai doing?" Here's the question we all want the answer to.

"We're fine. It's hard to believe it has been almost a year. We're still learning things about each other."

"I don't think you can ever know everything about someone."

"Even you and Hikaru?"

"Even us. After being separated for six months, we grew apart a bit. He's surprised me a couple times since he's been back."

"In good ways?"

Not really. Him asking if Haruhi would ever want him scared me. "Most of the time. I'm surprised at how seriously he's taking his recovery. He talks to his Doctor more than I ever thought he would."

"That's great. I miss the old Hikaru. I know I'll never get that one back, but I'm feeling more and more comfortable with this one."

"I'm glad." And now time for the bad news, "I think it might still be too soon to be spending time alone with him. It's just a feeling that he's not quite ready."

"OK. Thanks for telling me. I'll avoid situations where we're alone." Then her eyes got big and she asked, "What about this game? What if we're paired?"

"The ninth person will join your pair."

"OK."

"Haruhi, are you happy?"

Her brows pulled together, and she looked confused. "Happy?"

"Yeah, with the stuff going on in your life: internship, host club, school, friends, Kyoya-senpai. Are you doing better since that newspaper article?"

"It's going to be a while before that article and its repercussions blow over. I think the ball was a good thing. Not everyone has forgiven me, but not everyone will. That's just how it is."

I looked down at our hands, fingers still intertwined. I could feel her hand shaking slightly. She was looking down at her feet. Why is she nervous? Has something happened?

I started to ask, but she cut me off, "As for the other things, the internship is going great. I've been sitting in on strategy meetings and learning all kinds of things that will help in my career. I do enjoy hosting. I wish I could do it more than two times a week, but my life is too busy."

In the distance we heard, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME ON OUT!"

"Guess we weren't found."

"Guess we won't be it next time."

 **Round 2:**

"And the pairings will be…" Hikaru started to draw names and read them out.

"Kaoru and me"

"Kasanoda and Chika"

"Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai"

"Satoshi and Haruhi"

"Renge, you're the ninth. Pick or sit it out?

"I'll sit it out."

"Renge and Kyoya-senpai found Satoshi and me first. I agreed to be 'it', so Chika and I will be seeking."

Chika looked at his watch and yelled, "FIVE MINUTES, GO!"

And we all took off running.

"This way, Haruhi-senpai. I know a great place." We had joined hands and were running straight for the fire pit.

"Isn't this an easy place to find?"

"No. We're not hiding in the fire-pit, we're hiding in the shed that has the supplies for the fire pit."

"Shed?"

Then we got there. "Wow, you rich bastards even make a shed look glamorous."

I chuckled as I opened the door and we went inside. With the door closed, we still had light through the windows.

"We should be able to talk if we keep it down. That door's pretty thick."

Haruhi-senpai smiled at me and asked, "How are you enjoying your first year of high school?"

I really didn't care what we talked about. I just wanted to spend time with her alone. "The classes are harder than I thought they'd be, and the Host Club takes up more time than I planned. Thanks for helping me with my trig. I'd be lost without you."

"I'm happy to do it. Maybe we could arrange a Wednesday study session after Club. Anyone could stay and we'd all study. I'd be able to help you and Yasuchika with your trig and Ritsu with his English."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll run it by Chika."

For a few minutes, it was quiet. I couldn't think of a topic. Well, I could, but 'hey aren't you and Kyoya-senpai getting too physical' doesn't sound like a topic she'd warm up to.

"How is your training? Don't you have a Kendo match in a couple months?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I assumed the one I went to last year with Mori-senpai was an annual thing."

"It is. I'm going to kick some serious ass. Are you going to come?"

"Of course. I'll always support my friends."

"You'll be my own personal cheering section. Are you going to bring pom-poms?"

"Pom-poms?"

"Those puffy things cheerleaders wave around."

"It if will help you compete, I'll bring some."

"Never mind. It was a bad joke. But I'll be listening for your cheers."

In the distance we heard, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME ON OUT!"

"This was a good spot, Satoshi-kun."

"Yeah. Too bad we can't use it again."

 **Round 3:**

"And the pairings will be…" Hikaru started to draw names and read them out.

"Kyoya-senpai and me"

"Haruhi and Kasanoda"

"Renge and Tamaki-senpai"

"Kaoru and Chika"

"Satoshi, that makes you the ninth. Join a pair or sit it out?"

"I'll join Kaoru and Chika."

"Kasanoda and Chika found Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai first. The Boss volunteered to be 'it'. Therefore, Tamaki-senpai and Renge are seeking."

"Renge, are you sure you want to seek again?"

"Sure, Haruhi-kun. It will be fun with Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki-senpai looked at his watch and yelled, "FIVE MINUTES! GO!"

Haruhi and I joined hands and ran toward the back of the property.

"Ritsu, do you know where you're going?"

"Sure. I know the perfect spot."

I pulled her behind some thick bushes that hid the maintenance shed for the koi pond. It wasn't really a shed, just a big box that opened for the controls.

"It's perfect, Ritsu. Right by the koi pond." She smiled at me and I was blown away. Not everyone gets that smile, and those that get it, don't get it every time.

"I think we can whisper if we keep an ear out for footsteps," I said. We hadn't talked alone in a while.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Oh, before I forget, Satoshi-kun and I were talking last round, and we came up with an idea for a study group on Wednesdays after Club. I could help you with your English and help him and Yasuchika-kun with their trig. Does that work for you?"

"Sure, but do we still get our Sundays?"

"Yes. I need that time to study and we do it well together."

Does she even listen to herself when she says stuff like that?

"Great. I'll add Wednesday after Club to my schedule. Maybe we could go out to dinner after." She hesitated. "I mean everyone at the study session, not just us."

"That's be fine. Nowhere fancy!"

"Noodles?"

"I'm always in the mood for your noodles."

Seriously? How does she say those things with a straight face?

"Shhh. I hear someone." I pulled her onto my lap and covered her mouth with my hand. This feels great.

Reaching up and pulling my hand away, she whispered, "I don't hear anyone."

"Must have been a false alarm." And to my great pleasure, she didn't get off my lap.

Now might be my chance. "Haruhi, are you and Kyoya-senpai alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

"You two seem to run hot then cold over and over. It doesn't seem that stable of a relationship." Can't believe I had the balls to say that.

"Kyoya and I are both stubborn and want to be in charge. That can lead to highs and lows. We work through them." She was looking down at her hands on her lap. I took one and intertwined our fingers.

"Haruhi, if you're ever unhappy, please know that you can talk to me."

"Thanks, Ritsu. I will if I ever need to."

I leaned in. I swear I was going to kiss her and ruin everything when we heard in the distance, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME OUT!"

"Guess we'll go back…"

 **Round 4:**

"And the pairings will be…" I started to draw names and read them out.

"Haruhi and me"

"Kyoya-senpai and Kasanoda"

"Chika and Renge"

"Tamaki-senpai and Satoshi"

"Kaoru, that makes you the ninth. Join or stay behind?"

"I'll join you and Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai and I were found first last round. He's volunteered to be 'it'. Therefore, Kasanoda and Kyoya-senpai are seeking."

Kasanoda looked at his watch and yelled, "FIVE MINUTES! GO!"

And we all took off.

Kaoru and I grabbed Haruhi's hands and took off around to the front yard. "We'll hide by the servant's quarters. There's a walled off garden there."

"This works great, Hikaru. No one will look here."

"We can talk quietly. I don't think any of the others know this is here."

Kaoru wasn't going to let me be alone with Haruhi, but he let me do most of the talking.

"How's the internship going?"

"Very well. I'm sitting in on meetings and editing contracts." She looked anxious. "I will probably have to leave it though."

"Why? You obviously love it."

"You heard about the companies I received from Kyoya, right?" I nodded. "They are going to take up so much time. I'll let the internship go. I took it to learn about business law, but I know I can learn that at the companies, either by running them or by spending time in their law offices."

"Makes sense," I said.

Kaoru broke in to say, "We'll have to do a whole new wardrobe for you, Haruhi!"

"Why? I can wear the clothes I've been wearing to the internship."

I listed the reasons, "Those will be out of style by now. They were designed for an intern, not the head of a company. We need to design power outfits, not bookworm outfits."

"You guys are nuts. There's nothing wrong with the internship clothes."

"Haruhi, you might be the expert in some things, but not fashion. Take it from us. We know what we're doing." I looked over at Kaoru. "We'll have to start designs right away. Maybe you can work ahead on winter designs. We could get them out soon for advertising."

"No problem, Hika. Just what I was thinking."

"Augggg. Seems like a waste of time, energy, and fabric."

"That's why you know nothing about fashion. Just let us dress you and everything will be great!"

"Whatever. Nothing over the top and no heels!"

"We'll see," we both said. Even after my time away, we can still talk in sync.

In the distance we heard, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME OUT!"

"Let's go"

 **Round 5:**

"And the pairings will be…" Hikaru started to draw names and read them out.

"Satoshi and Kyoya-senpai"

"Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi"

"Kaoru and Renge"

"Kasanoda and me"

"Chika, that leaves you at the ninth. Join or stay behind?"

"I'll go with you and Kasanoda-senpai."

"No problem."

"Chika and Renge were found first last time. Chika has volunteered to be it. Guess that means it's me, Kasanoda, and Chika seeking."

"This sucks. It's my third time seeking!"

"Luck of the draw."

Kasanoda looked at his watch and yelled, "FIVE MINUTES! GO!"

And everyone ran.

"This way, Haruhi." I took her hand and we ran towards the forest. "There isn't much forest on the property, but I do know a good place.

"Here we are."

"Perfect, Tamaki-senpai."

It was a natural meadow hidden behind a drop and a few fallen trees. You don't even notice it's there without looking over them.

We sat down in the grass and I asked, "Do you like your new hair style?"

"It's not horrible." I could see her trembling. "That thing in the bathroom was scary. I didn't think anyone could do something like that."

Oops. Didn't mean to make her think about the attack. I'll try again. "What do you think of the upcoming cosplays?"

"The one for next week is hysterical. I can't wait to see all of you guys dressed up. Renge will have to take pictures to sell. They'll be a hit."

"I wanted to be the prince."

She put her hand on mine, "I know, but the numbers wouldn't have worked."

"What about the next one?"

"It's commoner themed again. Why do we do them? Commoners are people, not curiosities, Tamaki-senpai."

"None of us know that much about commoner life. It's a way of introducing it to the princesses."

"There are better ways, more accurate ways."

"I know! You could come up with all the commoner cosplays from now on."

I'm not sure why her face was turning red or her brows pulling together. I was surprised at the tone of her voice when she replied, "No. I will not be your tour guide to the commoner zoo. We are not exhibits in some sort of crazy rich bastard museum.

"If you want to have the guests learn more about the commoner life-style, we have to come up with something else." She turned away and mumbled, "I'll think of something."

"What would you suggest for a replacement for that cosplay?"

"How about athletes? We could dress up and Chika and Satoshi could demonstrate."

"I love it." I held out my arms for a hug and she leaned into my arms. She's such a great friend.

In the distance we heard, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME OUT!"

"Let's go, Senpai."

 **Round 6:**

"And the pairings will be…" Hikaru started to draw names and read them out.

"Kasanoda and Kaoru"

"Tamaki-senpai and me"

"Renge and Satoshi"

"Chika and Haruhi"

"Kyoya-senpai, that leaves you as the ninth. Join or sit out?"

"I'll sit it out and work."

"Kaoru and Renge were found first. Renge volunteered to be 'it'. That means that Renge and Satoshi are seeking."

"Renge, that's the third time you've had to seek. Aren't you bored?"

"No, I like seeking. Maybe I'll be the one to finally find you, Haruhi-kun."

Satoshi looked at his watch and yelled, "FIVE MINUTES! GO!"

And we all ran.

"This way, Haruhi-senpai." I took her hand and we ran towards the rose garden. "I know a place."

"This will work fine, Yasuchika-kun."

We were behind the fence of the rose garden being hidden by a dense thicket of rose bushes.

"We'll need to whisper if we talk."

"OK."

"Have you heard from Takashi or Mitsukuni?"

"I get an email from Honey-senpai every couple of days, but Mori-senpai doesn't reply to my emails very often. He lets Honey-senpai answer them for him."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course. I've spoken to them both over the phone and have had several video chats with Honey-senpai, but it's not the same. It will be good to have them back."

I don't want to give her bad news. She's not going to like the announcement at breakfast tomorrow. Haruhi-senpai is strong. She'll make it through this.

"Your one-year anniversary with Kyoya-senpai is in a couple months. Will you be celebrating?"

"I'm not sure. He's so busy with the Ootori Corporation and his father. It's hard to know when he'll have time for anything."

"That must be hard, coming in second to a company."

She jerked her head towards me with confusion on her face. "I'm not below the company in his priority list. It's just that it requires scheduled meetings and urgent decisions. We plan our time together around his work."

"Sounds like you're second to me." Am I building the groundwork or am I just upsetting her? I don't want her mad at me.

"Yasuchika, can we change the subject?"

"Sure. Thanks for helping me with my trig the other day."

"You're welcome. Before I forget, Satoshi and I came up with the idea for a study session on Wednesdays after Club. I can continue to help you then."

"That works. It's the one day of the week I do an abbreviated practice."

"Great."

"Haruhi-senpai, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't. I know where Kyoya's priorities are." I don't think she does at all. He's planning something, and I'd do almost anything to find out what.

In the distance we heard, "FIFTEEN MINUTES! COME OUT!"

"Wow. I wasn't found once during this game."

.

This game is a complete farce. Do they really think they are fooling me?

Haruhi has been paired with everyone but me, her boyfriend. Are they that desperate for time with her that they'd come up with this convoluted pairing system and rig the game? I guess so. Pathetic.

I was only worried about her being alone with Hikaru and Kasanoda. When she was paired with Hikaru, Kaoru was the odd one out, so he joined them. It's too perfect to not have been planned. She didn't look upset when she came back with Kasanoda. Unless she says something, I'll assume he didn't try anything. She's so naive, it would have had to have been big for her to notice. I trust her completely, but I don't trust him.

I figured out how they rigged it by the second round. Hikaru did all the picking. He never showed us the names. He called out the pairs he wanted, not what he drew. Sneaky, but not enough to get past me. You'd think they'd realize by now, devious is my middle name.

The question is, do I try to get them back for this? I think not. I have been monopolizing Haruhi's time this whole week. I don't want them to try to break us up, so I need to dole out some individual time to keep them satisfied. Fifteen minutes each week isn't that bad. So far, Haruhi hasn't realized how much time she's spending with me.

The plan is moving right along.

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Evening:**

"I'm going to read some more of these documents and take some more notes. After that, I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to join you?" I asked.

"Not tonight. I think we've been getting too close for comfort."

"Haruhi, we'd just be sleeping. Nothing more."

"I'm too tired for this discussion, Kyoya. If you want, you can give me a kiss goodnight and then I'm going to bed, alone."

I leaned over, wrapped my hand around the back of her head, and pulled her lips to mine. It wasn't long before we were all over each other in the hallway, in front of her door.

Damn this feels good.

We were jolted out of our kiss by the clearing of a throat.

"Ahem, Ahem. Don't you too look cozy."

I wasn't sure which twin it was, but I guessed Kaoru. If it was Hikaru, I'd probably already have a bloody nose.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said, blushing like a tomato, "we were just saying goodnight."

"Well, I can say goodnight to you without sticking my tongue down your throat. If you can't resist Kyoya-senpai, you should do that behind a door, preferable locked. Hika can't handle seeing that again."

"I'm sorry. I obviously wasn't thinking. Goodnight, Kaoru."

Then she turned to me and wished me goodnight too, before she went into her room and locked the door behind her.

I glanced over to Kaoru and he whispered, "I know you want us all to know you own her, but I'm serious about Hikaru. Do you think she could handle it if he had a relapse?"

He turned on his heel and went to his room.

Shit. He can't have a relapse and attack her again. I'd take her months to get over it. My plan can't wait that long.

.

xXx

.

"Kasanoda-senpai, we need to tell you something."

"That sounds ominous." I'm in the cousins' room. We were laughing about hide and seek and how well our trick worked. Everyone got some time with her.

"We wanted to tell you first, so you could help when we tell everyone," Chika said. He's got a cooler head. Looks like he'll do the talking.

"Mitsukuni will be home soon so he can prepare for his first semester of college. Unfortunately, Takashi will not be back."

"What does that mean?"

Chika sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I don't think I've ever seen him this awkward. "He's going do his first semester at UCLA in California. He won't be back until January."

"What? Did he just decide this? Why?"

"Many reasons. He's been thinking about it for a couple months, but we just found out it was definite earlier this week."

"You didn't answer me, Chika. Why?"

Satoshi spoke up, "Because he's an idiot."

Chika held up his hand to shut him up, "Yes, he's an idiot. Do you realize why they left in the first place?"

"They wanted to visit dojos around the world and learn more. I never was satisfied with that reason, always suspected it was something else."

"I'll confirm your suspicions. He left because he couldn't stand seeing Haruhi-senpai with Kyoya-senpai. He said his heart was broken."

"He told you that?"

"No. Mitsukuni told Satoshi and Satoshi told me."

"So, he's not coming home because he hasn't grown up yet."

"Basically," Satoshi interrupted.

"Yep, you're right, he is an idiot." I couldn't believe it. "I always thought he was the bravest person I knew. Not after this. He's not just an idiot, he's a coward." Both of them gasped at that, but I wasn't done. "Does he think he's alone in the mess? Watching those two together is killing me. It's killing Hikaru. And it's killing you too, Satoshi. Admit it. Just because he has the chance to run away, doesn't mean he should. Fuck – we're all still here suffering."

I got up and started pacing off my energy before I punched something. "Not only are we here watching, we're here supporting her and her shitty decision. We're here trying to be her friends and he runs away. Coward."

"It's not that bad, Kasanoda-senpai."

"You keep your head in the sand if you want, Chika, but it is that bad. Fuck, I wouldn't have run. He's hiding, and someone needs to kick him in the ass."

I turned and stomped out the door, slamming it behind me.

.

xXx

.

 **As everyone was getting ready for bed…**

 **Yasuchika and Satoshi** :

"That went well."

"I told you we should have told him sooner. He's still going to be angry at breakfast tomorrow. How's he going to keep from blurting out the real reason, Chika?"

"He won't say for Haruhi-senpai's sake. He's not the idiot here."

"No, that would be your brother."

"Hey, I'm not denying it. Kasanoda-senpai is right, Takashi is a coward too."

"I'm going to go downstairs and call Mitsukuni."

"Hey, you didn't call him an alien."

"Too mad at Takashi to bother."

 **Kasanoda** :

Fucking idiot. Fucking coward. How dare he expect me to understand. How dare he act like he's the only one wounded.

I'm going to fucking call him and give him a fucking piece of my fucking mind.

 **Phone Call** :

 **Mori** : "Hello"

 **Kasanoda** : "I can't call you a coward to your face, so I'm calling to do it. COWARD!"

 **Mori** : "Excuse me?"

 **Kasanoda** : "You are not the only one fucking hurting over them dating. Hikaru, Satoshi, and I are too, but we're not running. We're not hiding. We're here watching over her. We're here supporting her, so she knows she can come to us after their relationship implodes."

 **Mori** : "You don't understand."

 **Kasanoda** : "Don't give me that shit, Mori-senpai. I'm in love with her too, but I didn't run. I didn't go to the other side of the fucking world to get away. I stayed here. I stayed here for her. What you are doing is selfish."

 **Mori** : "It's what I need to do to stay sane, and I have been protecting her."

 **Kasanoda** : "You keep telling yourself that, you selfish coward." And I hung up on him.

 **End Phone Call**

I feel better, but that didn't accomplish shit. His loss if he's not here when they break up.

 **Hikaru and Kaoru** :

"Take that!"

"Hika, you killed me again."

"It's a fighting game, Kaoru. What do you expect me to do?"

"How about switching to team mode and we can pretend all the zombies are Kyoya-senpai?"

"You're on!"

 **Tamaki and Renge** :

"Are all these expenses regular for a newspaper? Seems like a lot."

"Well, you'd expect the reporters to have a high travel budget and a miscellaneous category for anything strange."

"Like what?"

"Maybe they had to buy flowers for a victim in a hospital. Maybe the only way to get someone to give them information was to take them out drinking. I don't know, that's why it's miscellaneous. I'm sure they turn in receipts, but they wouldn't show up on this type of budget report. It's not detailed enough."

"What about this? Why are they paying so much in shipping charges?"

"Not sure. Sounds like we need the more detailed report. I'm sure all these charges are correct, we just need more detail to understand the way it runs.

"Send your contact an email and request the reports. You own the paper, you don't have to ask, just tell them what you want."

"OK, thanks, Renge-chan."

"You're welcome. I'm going to bed. All these numbers have given me a headache. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Haruhi** :

That was really stupid, making out with Kyoya in the hallway. What if Hikaru was the one that saw us? Could he have a relapse? He needs to stay healthy and get better. I need my friend back.

I need to back away from Kyoya. We're dating. That doesn't mean we're the only ones in each other's lives. I think it's just being here. There's not that much to distract us from each other. It was nice to spend time with the guys during that game. Makes me realize that I'm spending too much time with Kyoya.

 _Text:_

 _Unknown Number: Picture of Haruhi and Kaoru dancing close at the ball last week._

 _Unknown Number: "You scared?"_

 _Haruhi: "Go away. I have nothing to say to you."_

 _Unknown Number: "I have plenty to say to you, bitch."_

 _Haruhi: "I don't want to hear it."_

 _Unknown Number: "You will suffer for what you did. No one makes me feel like that and gets away with it."_

 _Haruhi: "Ueda?"_

 _Unknown Number: "NO!"_

 _Unknown Number: "My name isn't important. You'll find out soon enough. Come back to school and I'll tell you."_

 _Haruhi: "GO AWAY"_

 _Unknown Number: "NEVER"_

 _End Text_

 **Kyoya** :

Who the fuck is sending these texts? Why hasn't Haruhi told me about them? Why does she think she can handle shit like this alone? Why am I so mad when I could just go next door and confront her?

"Haruhi? I'm coming in."

There she is. Sitting up in bed, her back on the headboard. Eyes as wide as saucers.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Maybe I can still get her to tell me on her own.

She handed me her phone. I read over the text messages again. I can't let her suspect I already know about them. She does not need to know her phone is bugged.

I sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Haruhi, there are three here from the same person. The first from the beginning of the week."

She nodded, I pressed gently, "Why didn't you tell me about these before?"

"Didn't take them seriously," she sniffed. I handed her my handkerchief.

"I think these should be taken very seriously. Who's Ueda?"

She shook her head, "He said that he's not him."

"Who's Ueda?"

"He danced with me at the Ball. Said some angry stuff about me making him think he was gay, and then he stomped off. I thought he just needed to get it off his chest."

"Haruhi, these could be considered rape threats." (1) How does she not see that? These are disgusting.

"Isn't that a huge exaggeration?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to up your security and make sure that if another text comes in from this number, my security people see it live and can trace it." They already do, but this way I can talk about it when it comes in without waiting for her to tell me.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Don't argue with me about security."

She smiled. The tears had stopped. She held out her hand and asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

Don't have to ask me twice. "Of course. Anything so you feel safe. You know that."

I climbed into bed and she turned out the lights. We curled up together and I felt her body through the silk. Fuck! I want her so bad.

.

 **Elsewhere in Japan** …

 **Yoshio** :

What time is it? What day is it? They are turning on and off the lights on an irregular schedule to mess with my sense of time. They also feed me irregularly. Sometimes just a couple hours apart and sometimes it feels like once a day.

That waste of a third son was right. I might go insane in here. But I'll still win in the end.

 **Tetsuya** :

I hope the Young Lord listened to what I said. Haruhi-chan would not make a good yakuza wife. She's a good friend to him, and she might make a good fling, but not a wife.

 **Kondo Eito** :

I can't believe she slapped me for squeezing her ass. How uptight can you get? I still want that threesome. Taeko-chan will have to step up and convince her. Or I could start visiting her at the Host Club until I turn her around. Shouldn't take long. I'm very charismatic.

 **Ueda Yasuji** :

What's next? Three text messages down. I don't think I'm imagining that she's scared.

Nobody makes me feel that way. Especially some fucking commoner.

 **Ootori Yuuichi and Ootori Akito** :

"Where is father?"

"I'm not sure. Do you believe the papers? That he's in treatment?"

"He's not an alcoholic, just an asshole."

"Then where is he?"

"I bet Kyoya knows…"

.

 **Across the world in California…**

 **Honey** :

 **Phone call** :

 **Honey** : "Chika-chan. I'm happy you called. Is something wrong?" He hardly ever calls and when he does, it's to tell me something bad.

 **Yasuchika** : "Is everything still the same with Takashi?"

 **Honey** : "Yes. He's still staying here for the semester."

 **Yasuchika** : "We told Kasanoda-senpai tonight. He was very angry at Takashi."

 **Honey** : "So am I." Chika-chan has no idea how angry I am.

 **Yasuchika** : "He needs to come home. This is childish, cowardly, and selfish."

 **Honey** : That's blunt. "I agree, but I can't make him do anything."

 **Yasuchika** : "Yes, you can. Argue, threaten, and beat him up if you have to. He needs to come back. Kasanoda is about to kill someone and Hikaru could have a relapse while Takashi's hiding from his life instead of taking responsibility for it."

 **Honey** : "I know. I'll do what I can."

 **Yasuchika** : "Get it done."

 **End Phone Call** :

Chika-chan is right. I have to make him understand.

 **Mori** :

Coward? Selfish? I'm trying to heal. I can't be good for any of them when I'm like this.

"Takashi?"

"Hn."

"You are an idiot." (2)

I stared at Mitsukuni. What? Where's Usa-chan? Why is his face so angry?

"You are an idiot. I've never seen you roll over for someone like you are for Kyo-chan. I've never seen you not get up from a fight."

"I'm not doing that."

He walked up to me and put his hands on his hips. "Yes, you are. Haru-chan is back at Ouran thinking Kyo-chan is the only one who can keep her safe. Is that true? Is he the only one?"

"I've done what I can from here."

"What have you done? You've run away! You've hidden! You won't even talk to her! Are these the actions of a CHAMPION?!" He was yelling now. He never yells.

"No, they are the actions of someone who's been deeply hurt, stabbed in the back, and needs time to come to terms."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

He never curses. I thought of all people, he'd understand. "It's the truth."

"No, it's the coward's way out, and I can't watch it anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow. Haru-chan needs me."

As I stood there stunned, mouth hanging open, heart beating fast, I watched him go through the connecting door and lock it behind him. For the first time ever, he locked the connecting door.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, I know. I keep going on and on about Haruhi/Kyoya having sex or not. I remember high school and how desperate everything felt. There was no sense of the future or how much time we actually had. Everything had to be right then. Haruhi's got her head on straight about school and career and waiting for a family, but Kyoya can be persuasive as we've seen. Haruhi's struggling with this because I want her to. She won't be struggling for long.

My Opinion: Virginity is a male construct. Only men would think a women's value is dependent on if a man has touched her or not. Yes, you have a first time, but it's your first time. It's your decision, not society's. If you want to wait—great. If you want to have sex—great. Just make sure it is YOUR choice and you're not pushed into it. Kyoya's right when he says she'd resent him if he pushed. If you're pushed too hard or guilt-tripped into it, it can be considered non-consensual, or date rape. Date rape happens way more often then you'd think, because clear consent is murky when there is alcohol, drugs, or emotional targeting involved. Be careful, but remember, it's never your fault.

(1) Again…They may sound like rape threats, but NO ONE is getting raped in this story. You've already seen the farthest I'm going to go with that one guy grabbing her ass and Hikaru forcing a kiss. This is not that dark of a story.

(2) Thank you **Lady Kaelas** for the "Dark Honey" idea! I think he will be getting even darker before this is over. Takashi really is being a big baby. Very OOC. Probably the worst OOC in this whole string of stories. Guess I just wanted to play with him for a while. He won't be pouting for long, just put up with it for a little longer and you'll like where it goes.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What happens when everyone learns Mori isn't coming back? What's up with those texts? Only one more full day on vacation. What will happen?

Who knows? I do, haha!

.


	15. Chapter 15 - Campfire Questions

**Author's Note** : Welcome to the new followers! Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/19/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, smooching, and a big make out scene.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 15: Campfire Questions**

.

 **Friday Morning:**

I woke up to cold sheets. Last night was pure heaven. Feeling her silk-clad body against mine. I've adjusted my sleep schedule to match hers for maximin holding. But I woke up to cold sheets.

Once I found my glasses, I found her note…

 _Downstairs working on business papers before breakfast. See you there._

Not a very romantic note, but it is Haruhi we're talking about.

.

I was the last in for breakfast. Those companies are going to take up all my free time. Maybe I should have only accepted one.

Yasuchika stood up and said, "Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." We all looked up at him and he continued, "First, my brother will be back sometime late next week."

"Yea! Honey-senpai's coming back," Hikaru cheered. I know he's missed him so much.

Finally, something clicked, "What about Mori-senpai?" I asked.

Yasuchika looked at Satoshi who nodded back at him. "Takashi has decided to stay in California and do his first semester at UCLA."

Silence. All I heard was silence. Then, I heard Ritsu snort and Hikaru yell, "WHAT!"

"He's studying abroad for his first semester and will return in January."

Frowns. Puzzlement. Disbelief. They all ran across the faces around the table.

"Honey-senpai isn't staying with him?" I asked. That was very strange for the two to separate.

"No, he's coming back here to start his semester in two weeks. He'll be studying at Todai."

.

Several of them were giving Haruhi covert glances. I think everyone but Tamaki-senpai knows why Mori-senpai really left and why he's not coming back yet.

I had hoped my phone call last night would have kicked his ass, or Honey-senpai would have. Such a coward. I'd never let one of my fellas roll over like this.

It's buried very well, but I can see the gleam in Kyoya-senpai's eyes. He's thrilled by the news. That leaves me as his only true competition. I need to step it up before he takes her all the way. I can't let that happen. She'll regret it for the rest of her life. Deceitful, manipulative, and cunning. She doesn't see those in him. With their history, how can she not? Why does she give him the benefit of the doubt?

.

"We'll be leaving soon for our rafting trip. Shorts, t-shirts, and shoes that can get wet are the best. We'll all drive together. Meet at the car in an hour," Hikaru said.

The guys wanted to do a rafting trip down a different part of the river from the kayaks. Renge and I agreed if it was more of a relaxing float trip rather than paddles and rapids. It should be fun.

.

xXx

.

 **During the hour before the trip many emails were sent:**

Email from Hikaru to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _Are you completely insane? What are you thinking? We need your help here to keep that Ootori asshole away from Haruhi. He's pulling her away from all of us and she doesn't even realize it!_

 _Come home please, Senpai. Enough with the moping around feeling sorry for yourself._

 _Hikaru_

.

Email from Kaoru to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _You need to rethink your strategy. You are obviously not getting over Haruhi by staying away. (Yes, I know that's why you left. I think the only ones that don't know are Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi herself.) It's been months and if you're not better by now, you aren't going to get better by staying away another semester._

 _Come home. We all miss you. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I'll help you come back and rejoin the group._

 _Please come back for her sake. We don't know what Kyoya-senpai is planning, but he's always got something up his sleeve._

 _Kaoru_

.

Email from Tamaki to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _I was so glad to hear about your plans to study abroad. What a terrific learning experience!_

 _I had been contemplating the same thing, but I don't want to go that far away from Renge-chan. We need each other. She's the light of my life._

 _It's too bad you're missing the vacation we're on now. Kyoya and Haruhi are such a cute couple, it's fun to watch. Them in a canoe together, him teaching her to roller skate, and seeing them walking hand in hand in the garden. It's like a fairy-tale._

 _Enjoy your semester. Maybe we all could come and visit you for your fall break?_

 _Tamaki_

.

Email from Renge to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _You will certainly gain a great deal of international experience by studying in America for your first semester. I hope it helps your career._

 _We had been planning on your return but can adjust our cosplays and themes. You were paired with Haruhi-kun in a couple, but I'm sure Kyoya-senpai won't mind the switch._

 _Things are going well here. Tamaki-kun and I have had several double-dates with Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-kun and are planning more. People complement us saying it's a wonderful thing to see two couples in love and question why we aren't engaged yet. I know Tamaki-kun is waiting for his graduation._

 _I hope you'll come back to visit during one of your breaks. We all miss you terribly, especially Haruhi-kun. She doesn't say it, but I can tell. It's never easy to have one of your close friends thousands of kilometers away for an extended period of time._

 _Good luck in America!_

 _Renge_

.

Email from Kyoya to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _Congratulations on your decision to study in America. The different cultural perspective will help your international law career._

 _Good luck in your studies._

 _Kyoya_

.

Email from Kasanoda to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _Chika just told all of us about your semester abroad._

 _How big of a blockhead are you? Do I need to come to America and beat some sense into you? Are you just ignoring my fucking phone call?_

 _This time I'll say it in writing…You are a selfish coward with no honor._

 _Get your ass on a plane, Senpai._

 _Kasanoda_

.

Email from Yasuchika to Mori:

 _Takashi,_

 _I broke the news to everyone at breakfast this morning. While they all acted happy for your decision and indicated that they would miss you, they did it just for Haruhi-senpai._

 _Everyone realizes that you left to get away from her and Kyoya-senpai. (Everyone but Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi-senpai anyway.)_

 _The only person happy about your decision is Kyoya-senpai. It was hard to see, but there was joy in his eyes when he heard._

 _You need to act like the Champion you are and come home. Running away to lick your wounds is the act of a coward._

 _Yasuchika_

.

Email from Satoshi to Mori:

 _Taka,_

 _You are an IDIOT. If you're not over it by now, staying away obviously isn't the solution._

 _You've been away long enough. Rip off this band-aid and deal with the festering wound underneath._

 _Come home and face your problems head-on like a real warrior does._

 _Satoshi_

.

Email from Haruhi to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _Your decision to do your first semester in America will definitely help your law career. I'm envious of your opportunity. I'm not sure I could get a scholarship for schools abroad._

 _Please know that while I understand your reasoning, I will miss you. I have since the first day you left._

 _It will be strange to have Honey-senpai back without his stalwart protector, but I know he will be fine. Maybe a little distance between you two will be a good thing?_

 _I hope that you will be able to continue to mentor me while I take ownership of these companies. Your help and insight have been invaluable so far. If your studies will be too intense, can you recommend someone? Someone in Tokyo?_

 _Please keep in touch. The Host Club isn't the same without your quiet presence and reassurance. It's always more peaceful and calm when you're around._

 _Good luck in California! I miss you!_

 _Haruhi_

.

xXx

.

 **On the River:**

This is actually kinda fun. I'd never do something like this with the fellas, but with chicks it's OK. We're sitting in a big, round raft, our backs to the rim, all facing each other. The forest going by adds to the chilled out feeling.

Kaoru was leaning back with the sun on his face. "Doesn't the sun feel great!"

"Yes," Haruhi answered, her own face turned up. "I'm having a great time being lazy and watching the forest go by."

With their usual trickery kicked up several notches, the twins managed to sit on either side of Haruhi. She's so cute bundled up in a life vest that's too big. A child's size would have been better. But with those shorts, I get a great view of her legs.

.

Those fucking twins. They should know better than to block me from sitting with her. They only managed it for the second half. Before lunch, I had my arm around her, whispering in her ear. They better not touch her. They better not even look at those amazing legs. The legs I've had my hands all over.

.

"Hey, Satoshi! Toss me a drink, please."

That's when the shit hit the fan.

"Here you go, Hikaru-senpai." Satoshi tossed the drink but missed his target. Hika leaned over in front of Haruhi to catch it before it hit her.

Smack!

"OUCH!"

SPLASH

Hika elbowed her in the nose. She yelled in pain. And then, as we all watched in slow motion, she tipped backwards and fell in the river. I couldn't grab her fast enough.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki-senpai jumped up and into the water before anyone else reacted. "I'M COMING!"

.

"I know how to swim, Senpai," she sputtered as I drew up next to her. "Plus, I'm wearing this huge vest." Her nose was bleeding, but I didn't want to alarm her.

"My darling friend Haruhi, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't rush to save the princess?"

Haruhi laughed. That beautiful, clear as a bell, laugh. I remembered why I once thought I was in love with her.

"This is the second time you've jumped into the water to save me. Let's not make it a habit."

"I'll jump in every time. You need to stop falling in."

By this time, I'd caught the life-saver the raft guide had thrown, and we were being pulled in toward the raft.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry! How's your nose? It's bleeding!"

"Calm down, Hikaru. It wasn't your fault." She was being hauled in by Kyoya and Satoshi. "Just an accident."

Kyoya handed her his handkerchief as Satoshi and Yasuchika helped me back in.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Haruhi. It needs to be set right away."

"Kyoya, we're in the middle of a river. We'll deal with it when we get to the pick-up point. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Haruhi-kun, you're so brave. Doesn't it hurt?" Renge-chan asked. She's so pretty when she's concerned.

"Yes, but there's nothing to do about it."

"You're shivering." That's when we all realized it. Her teeth were even chattering. This river is fed from snow pack. Even this late in the summer, it's very cold.

"Gentlemen, this is what we are going to do."

Before I knew it, Renge-chan had all of us men sitting facing out of the raft, backs to Haruhi. Those doppelgangers took off their shirts and Renge-chan helped Haruhi take off hers and put theirs on. Then the girls took off Haruhi's shorts and squeezed most of the water out before she put them back on.

"All clear. You can turn around."

"Tamaki-senpai? Aren't you cold too?"

I had taken off my shirt and was sitting in the sun trying to warm up. "It's not too bad. I'll be fine."

.

When they pulled her in, all I could see was that life vest. Now that she's in the twin's shirts, I can tell she's bra-less. I can see that bra on the floor of the raft with hers and Tamaki-senpai's shirts.

I'm scum, but I'm a teen-aged boy, I can't help it.

.

That bastard Kasanoda sure is getting an eye full of my girlfriend's chest.

So am I, but I'm allowed. She's mine after all.

"Haruhi, come sit over here with me. I'll warm you up."

She slid over into my lap and I rubbed her arms and back to generate heat.

"Thanks, Kyoya."

"I called ahead for the car to be ready to take you to the hospital as soon as we get there."

"Thanks." She put her head down and snuggled into my chest. I wasn't surprised when she dozed off.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Evening:**

"We've got bags and bags of marshmallows this time!" Tamaki-senpai yelled as we gathered around the fire pit for dinner.

Haruhi-senpai had a bandage over her nose, but no black eyes. The doctor said it was just bumped, not broken. She can take the bandage off Sunday. I feel so guilty. That was a terrible toss. I was less than two meters away, and I missed. Because of that she got hurt, fell in, and then practically froze.

"Satoshi-kun?"

I looked up into her big brown eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

She sat down next to me and took my hands in hers. Looking me straight in the eyes, she said, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Hikaru's fault. It was a simple accident and it ended up fine. No permanent damage." She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Stop blaming yourself. I don't."

As she pulled away, I smiled. She's amazing. Always thinking of other people. "I'll try."

She smiled, turned to sit next to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. Is it hot out here? My face feels flushed.

"Ahhh. Here's dinner. Everyone enjoy." Ever the gracious host, Tamaki-senpai gestured to the platters of food. All small and bite-sized, they were perfect for eating around a fire. No utensils.

"Great! I'm starving!" Kasanoda, Chika and the twins practically fell on the food. With Haruhi falling in the river and the hospital trip, (we all insisted on going with her) lunch was a long time ago.

I looked down at her face on my shoulder, "Haruhi, would you like me to get you something to eat?"

I must have pulled her out of some deep thoughts because she jerked a little before lifting her head and looking at me. "No, thanks, Satoshi-kun. I'll get it."

I watched her go over to the buffet and fill up a plate. My wishful thinking was dashed as she walked over to the twins and sat down between them. I assume Hikaru-senpai is getting the same reassurance I got. He really felt guilty since he was the one that hit her.

.

Haruhi always knows how to cheer-up my brother. Hika was so worried he's broken her nose, he was panicking.

She's holding his hand and talking quietly to him. "Hikaru, it wasn't your fault. Stop worrying. I'm fine. I don't blame you."

"Thanks, Haruhi," he said before he gave her a big hug. He hadn't asked for permission, but she let it slide.

.

After dinner was over and we were toasting marshmallows, I reached under the buffet and pulled out a basket.

"What's that?"

"We're going to play a game. I wrote down a bunch of questions and put them in this basket. We're going to draw and answer them."

"Like a quiz?"

I laughed, "No, Tamaki-senpai. These are fun questions."

I looked around the group and told them the rules. "We go around in a circle. Draw the question. You can't exchange it. You must answer it. Everyone has one option in the game to make the entire group answer the question. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and I began.

"Who was your greatest mentor? That's easy, my mother."

Kyoya drew and answered, "What are you most proud of? Taking the company away from my father."

"What would someone say they like about you? My sparkling personality and Adonis-like looks." Everyone smirked at Tamaki-senpai's answer.

Renge was next. "If you could be an animal, what would you be? Wow – I think everyone should answer this. I'd be a peacock."

It went around the circle for everyone to answer. Satoshi chose an elephant. Chika wanted to be a wolf. Hikaru a Japanese macaque. Kaoru a cobra – I think he just threw that one out there. Ritsu chose a clouded leopard. I can picture him stealthy and deadly. I picked an albatross, flying high over the ocean at peace with the world. Kyoya chose a dragon. When Hikaru protested, he answered that it didn't specify a real animal. With that, Tamaki-senpai decided a unicorn would be best for him.

"Satoshi, it's your turn."

"'What has been the happiest day of your life?' Last year I actually beat Taka in a match. I couldn't believe it. I've never felt that triumphant."

"'If you wrote a book, what would it be about?"' Yasuchika took his time to think. "Probably about the Haninozuka honor and how we live it, day by day. It's something I'm proud of."

Hikaru drew a question. "'What do you want your tombstone to say?"' He threw his head back and laughed, "Haruhi, where'd you get these questions?"

"Internet."

"I think everyone should have to answer this one. I think I'd want mine to say, 'He died fashionably dressed'."

Kaoru said, "Beloved husband and father."

"I didn't know you wanted kids, Kaoru," I said. He nodded.

"I know where the bodies are buried," Ritsu joked.

My turn. What do I want mine to say? "'She did her best'. I always want to no matter what I'm doing. If I can say that, it will have been a good life."

Kyoya squeezed my hand and said, "'Ruthless in business, kind to his children'. I don't want to repeat my father's mistakes." I squeezed his hand back.

Tamaki smiled and said, "Loved by all, he was a great friend."

"I know what I want it to say," Renge started, "but I don't want to say it out loud. How about this, 'Her art was enjoyed the world over.'" Art? Wonder what she's talking about.

Satoshi was next. "This is weird. I don't know if I care what people think of me after I'm gone. How about just my name."

"'A fierce fighter, he died with honor'," Yasuchika answered.

"Those were great answers." I turned to Kaoru. "Your turn."

"What is your weirdest habit?" He got that evil grin on his face and smirked, "I sleep with my brother."

"Oh, Kaoru, I would never be able to sleep without you!" Hikaru sighed as he pulled him into his arms.

"Knock it off you two. Save it for the club. Ritsu, you're next."

"What are you most proud of? Damn, there are so many things. Pops, the fellas, my grades now that Haruhi's been helping me. I guess the thing that I'm most proud of is breaking down my mean exterior to allow myself to make friends."

"I'm so happy you did," I said as I leaned over and gave him a hug. He's come so far from that scary Bossanova.

"Guess it's my turn again. 'Is there anyone you would die for?' That's tricky. I know I'd die for my father. In an instant." I looked around the circle. "I'd die protecting any of you. And, as history has shown, I'd die to save anyone, like I was willing to do on that cliff." They all are looking at me in shock. "What? Did you expect any different answer from me?"

"No, I guess not."

"Kyoya, it's your turn."

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be? I think we all need to answer this. I would be able to read minds. Think how helpful that would be in a business negotiation."

"I would want to stop bullets, then I could always save the girl," Tamaki-senpai smiled.

Renge said, "Breathe underwater. How relaxing. Being able to swim with fish and see that hidden world."

"You could always learn to scuba dive," Kyoya pointed out.

"I know how. This would eliminate all the issues with it. Unlimited time, no bends, no heavy equipment. Just me and the sea," she sighed. It did sound relaxing.

"Super speed," Satoshi decided. "That's be so cool."

"Healing. I'd be able to heal myself during a match and continue fighting," Yasuchika said.

"Chika, why not ask for incredible strength?"

"I thought of this first."

Hikaru chuckled, "X-Ray vision." He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a perv."

"Well, I already have telepathy with Hika, so how about mind control? That'd be fun. I'd make people do some crazy shit."

"Ritsu?"

"I want to be able to stop time. Just think of all the trouble me and the fellas could get into while everyone else is frozen."

"My turn. I'd want to fly. How freeing would that be? Float in the air and get away from everyone."

"Even us, Haruhi?"

"Yes, Hikaru. Sometimes even all of you," I sighed. I don't think any of them will ever understand my need for solitude sometimes.

"Tamaki-senpai, draw a question."

"What is your favorite word?" He looked over at Renge and softly said, "Love."

"Eww. Get a room, Boss."

"Hikaru, you pervert. Be quiet!"

"My turn," Renge said as she pulled out a question. "What moment defined your life? I'd have to say when I decided to move to Japan. I'd never have met any of you or fell in love with Tamaki-kun if I'd stayed in France." Tamaki-senpai pulled her close and kissed her temple.

Satoshi reached in and read his question, "If you could only keep five belongings, what would they be? Haruhi-senpai, that's a terrible question. I'll never have to just keep five belongings."

"You'll also never have a super power or be an animal. Answer the question. Pretend your house is on fire and you can only grab five things."

"OK. My shinai, the quilt my grandmother made me, my championship trophy, my uniform, and my school books."

"Why in the world would you keep your school books?" Yasuchika asked.

"I panicked as I was running around the house and saw them there."

"That's stupid. I guess I'd keep my gi, my laptop, my phone, my trophies, and my favorite leather jacket."

"You realize you could just buy a new laptop and phone, right?"

"Yeah, but what about my data, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Isn't it backed up in the cloud?"

"Crap. Can I change my answer?"

"No. Hikaru it's your turn."

"My sketch book with all my designs. I'm not backed up on the cloud, so I'd have to take my laptop and phone…too many designs on them. I think everything else I'd be able to replace."

"Boring. My turn." Kaoru thought for a minute then listed, "Both my sketch books and portfolio, my phone, and the note that Haruhi wrote me."

"I'm going to have to teach all of you how to back up to the cloud. It's ridiculous how vulnerable you are." Kyoya mumbled.

"What note? Haruhi wrote you a note? She never wrote me a note!"

"Calm down, Hika. It's just a simple note telling me the time to meet in the library had changed. That's all."

"Why would you save that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just means something to me."

Weird. Why would a stupid note like that mean something at all? "Ritsu?"

"I couldn't live without the box with all my mother's notes and pictures. I miss her every day. The fellas have given me some funny birthday cards over the years. I'd take those. Pops gave me a ceremonial sword that's been handed down through the family. I'd have to keep that. That picture of all of us at the Host Club dressed up for the ball. And my gun."

I smiled at him. I'm glad someone else has sentimental things, but a gun? "My mother's shrine would be first. If I could only take one thing, that would be it. The photo album from when she was alive. There are some great pictures of the three of us in there. Dad gave me her briefcase to use when I became a lawyer. I'd take that too. The small replica of Usa-chan that Honey-senpai gave me. And the notes you all gave me last fall with the presents. They meant so much."

I knew Kyoya would have a quick list and I wasn't disappointed. "My journals, my companies, my phone, and my laptop."

"Aren't you backed up to the cloud, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes, Chika, but I don't need anything else, so I'm keeping them."

He doesn't have anything sentimental? What about the birthday present I got him? "What about something from your mother?"

"I don't have anything from my mother."

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not an issue."

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"I would have to take the box of things from my mother as well. Right now, they are my only ties to her. After that, the notes that Renge-chan has given me, the stuffed bear she gave me, my teddy bear, and the sheet music for mine and my mother's compositions."

"My favorite pair of roller skates, all the notes Tamaki-kun has given me." She pointed at her neck and said, "This beautiful necklace Tamaki-kun gave me." That's a huge diamond. I thought she got that from her dad. "My diaries, and my family photo album."

"That was interesting. I'm surprised some of you don't have more sentimental items. Anyway, Yasuchika-kun, it's your turn."

"What would your warning label say? What kind of question is that?" He sat there thinking for a minute then said, "Deadly Karate Champion." Looking around the circle he declared, "Everyone answer this one."

Hikaru's was 'Don't touch my hair'. Kaoru picked 'Dangerously Sexy'. 'Angry Yakuza Heir' was what Ritsu wanted.

I had to think a bit to come up with, 'Caution: Provides and Demands Honesty'.

We all chuckled when Kyoya said, 'I Collect My Debts'. Tamaki-senpai doesn't have a mean bone in his body, so I knew he'd come up with something silly. 'Will sweep princesses off their feet'.

I was surprised and satisfied when Renge said 'Caution: Woman with a Brain'. Satoshi rounded it up with 'I will hit you with my stick'. I'm not sure why everyone is laughing at that.

"My turn again," Hikaru said as he drew out a question. "Name a time you were terrified." He bowed his head and looked at his feet. I could barely hear him mumble, "When I came to my senses in the nuthouse and realized what I'd done."

Wanting to pull attention from his brother, Kaoru quickly pulled out a question. "What is one skill you are interested in learning? Everyone's answering this one. I've always wanted to learn to cliff dive."

Kasanoda chose painting. I'll remember that for his birthday.

"I've always wanted to learn how to ride a bike."

"Haruhi-senpai, how could you not know how to ride a bike?" Satoshi gasped.

"I never had one. We couldn't afford it."

"We'll fix that later," he smiled at me.

Kyoya wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. Tamaki wanted to learn another instrument. Renge wished she could learn how to ice skate. Satoshi wanted to learn to drive. Yasuchika surprised us all by wanted to learn pottery. He said it's an ancient and honored skill. Hikaru had brightened back up by the time we got to him. He wanted to learn to sky dive.

"Ritsu?"

"If you had to get a tattoo right now, what would it be? That's easy. The Kasanoda Syndicate symbol on my back. I want to hear everyone's answer to this."

I yawned. It was getting late. "OK, but that's the last one. I'm about to fall asleep sitting here."

Nods and agreements all around.

"The scales of justice."

"Where?"

"The question doesn't say where, but on my shoulder blade."

Kyoya frowned, "I don't want a tattoo."

"We're not going to make you get it, Kyoya-senpai"

"All right. How about the Yen symbol on my upper arm?

"The Yen symbol?"

"Why not. You said I'm not going to actually get it and I don't want one, so I just picked."

"I think I'd want my mother's name or something to symbolize my mother. I'm not sure where I'd put it," Tamaki said.

"My favorite flower, daffodil," Renge said. (1)

Satoshi's was quick, "The kanji for kendo. Huge, covering my back."

"Same for me, but Karate," Yasuchika-kun shrugged. "I can't think of anything else."

"How about 'Hot as Hell' right on my ass," Hikaru joked.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yea, brother. What I'd really get is your face as a tramp-stamp."

"Idiot. I'm not getting your face on me. I'd put the Hitachiin logo on my arm."

"That's it. Thanks for playing, you guys. Let's go to bed."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, it's our last night here. Do you want to sleep in my room?" I have an end room. No one will hear us. Tonight is my last chance.

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

.

My mouth's watering. A different slinky silk nightgown. Kaoru sure knows how to dress her. She walks in and slips between my sheets. I turn off the light. Here we go.

"Haruhi, I missed you this morning when I woke up."

"Well, you sprang those companies on me out of the blue. They're going to take a lot of my time."

"Yes, but I've got you now."

I pull her against me, chest to chest. Her head on my arm, my other arm around her waist. I smash my lips on hers like I haven't eaten in days.

"MMmmmmm, Kyoya," she moans. She tastes so good.

Then she pulls back and whispers, "Good night," and rolls over.

What the fuck! All I get is the start of a kiss good night. Maybe I can wake her up later and see what happens.

.

"Antionette, stop licking me." That crazy dog.

"Mmmm. Ahhh. Haruhi."

That's not the dog. I was dreaming. So, if it wasn't the dog…

Kyoya! Kyoya is nuzzling my neck and stroking my side. Ohh it feels good. I turn my face to his and we're kissing. He tastes good. He's an expert with that tongue. "Kyoya…"

.

I can barely think. It's all instinct. Instinct of a horny teen-age boy who's been waiting too long. My hand comes up to cradle her face, the other on her head, pushing her to me.

Haruhi…all I can think is her, how much I want her, how long I've waited.

She's on her back and suddenly I'm on top of her. I'm kissing her ear, licking her neck, grabbing her hair. All I can hear are her moans. They are filthy. They are spurring me on. "Ohhhaaaa, Haruhi."

"Kyoya. That feels so good."

Damn right it does. It's going to feel even better.

Her hands are on my chest. I didn't wear a shirt to bed. Skin on skin. Her thumbs rubbing my nipples, her tongue in my mouth, her legs rubbing against mine. It's about time.

.

There's nothing here but Kyoya. He's everywhere. In my hair, in my mouth, holding my hip.

I'm so hot. I'm flushed and panting. There's a knot in my stomach. I know I want something, but what?

"MMMMmmmmmm." His hands move under my back and rub down to my butt. Gently squeezing, it feels so good. Why haven't I let him do this before?

He's so heavy, but it feels right. Kissing me again, I can hear him moan my name.

.

We've never been this close. I can feel every curve, every shape as I press down on her. Her ass is so firm and squeezable.

I can't believe she's not stopping me. Starting this when she's half asleep was the right choice. She thinks too much, but now, she's not thinking at all.

Slowly, I lick up her neck, starting at the hollow of her throat and ending at her earlobe. As I suck on it, she arches her chest into mine. She's running on pure instinct too.

.

What is he doing to me? All I see are swirling colors. It's feels so good. I want more. I have to have more.

I bring my arms up and grab his hair, keeping his mouth on my neck. He's like a wild animal, licking, sucking, biting.

.

Now's my chance. My hands are still on her ass. I slowly start to pull up that slinky silk. I want her naked and I want it now.

As soon as I get it to her upper thighs, I run my hands down her legs to the backs of her knees and bring her legs around my waist. I'm going to explode.

.

This feels amazing, but something's wrong. Is this a dream? Am I still asleep? If I was awake, this would be too far.

I've had dreams like this. Just like this. Kyoya all over me. Slowly undressing me. Licking and kissing me everywhere. Is this a dream?

"Haruhi! Ohhhh, Haruhi. You're mine."

What? I'm his? I'm my own!

This isn't a dream. How did my legs get there? His hand is running up my side. His tongue is down my throat.

I have to stop this. I don't want this. How did this happen?

I turned my head to break the kiss. He just moved back to my neck. "Kyoya!" I tried pushing his shoulders. "Kyoya!"

It's like he can't hear me. Reaching up, I grab his hair and pull his head away. His eyes are glazed. I don't even think he can see me.

"Kyoya! We need to stop!"

.

Shit, she's pulling my hair. I think she said something. I'm not sure. "Yes, Haruhi. Pull my hair. Be rough," I panted.

She brought her legs back down and pulled them under me. What? Now she's pushing.

She's pushing me off. No, not when I'm this close. "Please, Haruhi."

.

"Kyoya! Get off!"

I can't get through to him. I need to snap him out of it. He's too heavy, I'll never get him off.

With one hand I pull his head back as far as I can and slap him with the other.

It worked. His eyes cleared.

.

What the fuck! She slapped me.

Shit! Her face. Full of fear. Fuck!

.

"Get off me, Kyoya."

He rolled off me chanting, "I'm sorry," over and over.

I scooted to the other side of the bed and stood up. He was staring at me.

"That's it!" I said. "No more!" I was practically yelling.

"We've talked about this. I'm not ready. I don't want to. How dare you?!"

Now he was on his knees on the bed, right in front of me. "Haruhi. I'm sorry. It just happened. It felt so right. I couldn't…"

"You could have. You could have stopped. You could have respected my wishes. You took advantage of me in my sleep!"

"Haruhi, please. I was half asleep. I woke up from a dream and you were there. Just like I was dreaming. It was like my dream came true. You responded. I kept going." He was pleading now. Hoping I'd understand. I can't believe it, but I did.

"It felt like I was dreaming too. Just like the dreams I've had, only more intense, more sensory, more real. And then I realized I was awake, and you were all over me.

"It scared me," I whispered.

He stood up and encircled me in his arms. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"That's right. It won't." I broke from his arms and went to the connecting door. As I opened it, I turned to him and said, "We obviously can't control ourselves. Until we know how we feel about each other, until we are ready, we are NOT going to do anything we couldn't do in front of my dad."

Shock on his face, he tried to say something, but I cut him off. "I mean it Kyoya. We keep going back and forth on this. We keep rehashing it. I'm sick of it. It's ridiculous and is only hurting us. I don't want to be angry with you and you don't want to be mad at me.

"We need time to cool down. This whole vacation has been like a dream. Like we've been in a haze. We've spent so much time together. We've overdosed on each other, and I guess I just realized it."

"Haruhi, are you breaking up with me?" His eyes were wide open, and his tongue licked his lips nervously. He seemed afraid of my answer.

"No. Not now."

"Not now? What does that mean?" he demanded, getting angry.

"Not now means I'm not breaking up with you now. It doesn't mean I'll never break up with you." His eyes were narrowing, his brow furrowing. "I don't want to discuss this anymore. We've talked this to death."

"Haruhi?"

"Please, Kyoya. Back off on the physical. It's not the important part of a relationship. What is important is how we feel about each other. How we see our future. Where we want to go together. What path we want to follow, and do we follow it together.

"When this started, I told you we'd try it and see what happens. I didn't expect to be this physical without knowing where our emotions are. I really didn't even expect it to last this long. We're both still in high school. We have our whole lives for this.

"I'm going to bed. In my room. Alone. If you think you can't back off and try again without jumping me, then we're over. I've gone way passed what I promised my dad, and I'm disappointed in myself."

I walked through the door and said as I shut it, "I'm not mad. Let's just start over. Good night."

.

xXx

.

'FUCK!' I screamed in my head as I threw a pillow across the room. That isn't near as satisfying as breaking something to pieces, but I can't afford the noise. I can't have her find out how angry I am.

I'm fucking pissed. I'm pissed at her. I'm pissed at me. What the hell happened? I knew I shouldn't have pushed it. I knew it. But I was desperate. It was our last night together in who knows how long. Tomorrow she'll be back at the Haninozuka's and I'll be back and my apartment. That leaves us nowhere to be together.

I thought if we could go all the way, if I made her mine, the uncertainty would be over. (2) I'd know she'd stay. I'd know we'd get married. And I'd know I'd have an heir soon.

Clearly, I fucked up.

Back to kicking up the romance. But how? We can't be seen together. I'm going to need someone to run interference. Who's a good wing-man?

I can't think right now. I need a shower. (#)

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

Breakfast was quiet.

The ride home was quiet.

It's not because we're going back to school. There's something wrong. Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-kun have been too quiet. They've been weird. They aren't sitting together. Tamaki-kun is right next to me, his arm around my shoulder. Haruhi's across from me by Kasanoda, and Kyoya-senpai is on the other side of Tamaki-kun.

I'll have to ask her what happened. He better not have pushed her again.

.

'Good morning.' That's about all she's said to me so far. She got into the limo before me and sat down in between the wall and Kasanoda. I'm stuck over here with Tamaki.

.

I can feel Kyoya-senpai glaring daggers at me. Haruhi chose to sit here, I didn't drag her over. Clearly, she doesn't want to sit by him.

She started off reading BOD minutes from one of her new companies, but now she's asleep on my shoulder. I didn't encourage it, but there she is. Starting a more obvious war isn't worth it, so I'm not smirking back at him. I'll just look over these minutes and see if I can help her with anything.

.

xXx

.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoya."

"See you then," I murmur in her ear. I lean back and kiss her, but she doesn't let me go far. Just what we can do in front of her dad…well, Ranka's not here, but we are in front of Chika and Satoshi. I'm dropping them off last before going to my apartment.

I watch her turn away and go into the Haninozuka mansion. This sucks.

.

xXx

.

"HARU-CHAN!"

I heard the scream but didn't realize what was coming. I looked up to see Honey-senpai barreling towards me, ready to jump in my arms. There was no stopping it.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been forever!"

"Can't breathe…"

"Mitsukuni, let her go. She's turning blue!" Satoshi yelled.

Yasuchika also yelled, "And you didn't ask for a hug you alien!"

"Oh, Haru-chan. I'm so sorry." Honey-senpai jumped down and backed away so fast he almost pushed me over.

I closed the distance again and gave him a hug without him jumping into my arms. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Mitsukuni? When did you get home? I thought you weren't coming until the end of the week," Yasuchika asked.

I'm not sure what the serious look among the three of them meant, but he said, "I came home to be with all of you! Takashi is getting ready for school and I knew you'd need me here."

"That's great! You can come to lunch with us tomorrow," I smiled.

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed. "We're going to lunch at one of Tamaki-senpai's new restaurants. He wants our opinion. Everyone will be there."

"Then I'll have to go!"

"Oh, Honey-senpai," I sighed. "I forgot. We're going to the library after to study. You haven't started classes yet, so you probably don't want to go to that."

"The public library?"

"Yes."

"I want to go to the public library. I'll help you study!"

"OK. You can help me with my English, now that you've been speaking it so much."

.

"Now what, Haru-chan?"

"Lunch was great, but I need to talk to you all about something."

"Sure. Let's go out on the veranda."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. Tamaki-senpai suggested I come up with different ways to introduce commoner culture to the club. I've thought of something and want to run it passed you before I tell everyone."

…

"That's a great idea."

"Definitely," Satoshi said. "We can all help."

"Great! Can you three help me with as much planning as possible before we meet tomorrow? If we have details and problems solved, it will be harder for some of them to say no."

"Yeah. Some of them won't like it."

"But some will be overjoyed and make everyone participate."

"You mean Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai and Renge."

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

"Ritsu should be here any minute. I'll wait outside for him."

"Haru-chan, the butler can always answer the door."

"I know, but this way saves time and is less bother. His driver doesn't have to get out of the car and come to the door, your butler doesn't have to come find me, and so on. It's just easier," I said as I walked out the front door.

Rich bastards have a different person for everything. What's wrong with wanting to do stuff yourself?

At least Tetsuya knows how I like things. He pulled up and didn't even get out of the car. I opened the door and got in next to Ritsu. "Thanks for not bringing the limo."

"No problem, Haruhi. We only have the one and Pops uses it to make a splash. I much prefer this car. It's armor plated and everything."

"Well, I appreciate it. Those limos can be obnoxious."

.

I kept my eyes on her as we drove back to my compound. Yesterday had been weird, and I wanted to know what's wrong.

We pulled up and Tetsuya opened the door for us. As she came out of the car, she was walking stiffly. Like her hips hurt. What happened? Was she like this yesterday and I didn't notice? Did Kyoya-senpai do something to her?

"Thanks so much for this, Ritsu. I appreciate Maki-sama making time for me on a Sunday."

"No problem. The guy's a little sweet on you. Once he knew you wanted to talk to him, he insisted on whatever time worked for you."

She smiled, and I continued to lead her to my lawyer's office.

.

"Maki-sama, thank you so much for allowing me to interrupt your Sunday," she said as she came up to my desk. Like a breath of fresh air, she smiled and held out her hand.

I took it; firm shake. "I'm at your disposal, Fujioka-san. Please take a seat. What can I help you with today?"

"Thank you. Is it alright if Ritsu stays?"

"Of course, if you wish."

She grabs both arms of the chair and eases her way down onto the seat. Is she injured again?

"Maki-sama, I again want to thank you for all the effort you went through for my internship. I have been fortunate to work at such a prestigious law firm and have received an extensive practical education that will help me in my career."

"I was my honor to help you, Fujioka-san."

"Due to new circumstances, I need to leave my internship and wanted to discuss this with you prior to my supervisors."

"I hope nothing is wrong."

"Quite the opposite. The background is irrelevant, but I now own two companies of my own. I will be spending a great amount of time managing them and will have to leave the internship to find that time."

I hid my surprise. You can't be a good lawyer without a good poker face. I don't want to imply anything negative. How did she get these companies? Which ones? She's a commoner. Were they a gift? Did the Young Lord give them to her and that's why she wants him here?

"Congratulations, Fujioka-san, on your acquisitions. I'd be interested in hearing the background if you'd like to share."

She looked at Kasanoda-sama and he nodded back. Then she told me the strangest story. Some pictures, some paint, a boyfriend, an expulsion, a huge time gap, and her principles. After outlining her solution to taking over the companies, I was even more impressed with this young commoner.

"An interesting story, to say the least."

"Yes. My life became significantly more complicated once I started Ouran High School, but it is for the better."

"And you came to me because…"

"You set my internship in motion. Now that I must leave it, I wanted you to know. I also wanted any help I might need in leaving in good standing with the firm."

"I thought so. You were correct to come to me first. You go on Tuesdays and Thursdays, yes?" She nodded. "Then I will go in with you on Tuesday and we will explain the situation together. There should be no ill will if we proceed that way."

"Thank you, Maki-sama. I again appreciate your help."

"No problem. I'll pick you up at Ouran and we'll drive together. Once we're done there, perhaps I can take you out to dinner and you can tell me about the companies?"

"In a non-binding role? Absolutely. I'd appreciate any advice you could give."

"Haruhi, If I come too, it can be under Maki-san's role as my lawyer and there won't be anything connecting your companies to the Syndicate. It will be under my attorney-client privilege."

Very smart, Young Lord. He's learning well from his father. "A good idea. I'll ride to Ouran with Tetsuya and we'll pick you both up."

"Thank you again, Maki-sama." Fujioka-san stood carefully and held out her hand again.

"I look forward to it. See you Tuesday."

.

xXx

.

"We've got an hour before we need to head to the restaurant. Anything you want to do?"

"Can we just walk around the gardens? Maybe sit at the koi pond?"

"Sure." I lead her to our bench. I wanted to ask why she was hurt, but decided I might not want to know.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

No cliffhanger this time. Disappointed?

I know you're sick of it. I am too. The make out session in the bed will be the last for a while. I like writing them but having to pull them back and have them 'talk' is getting old. It will come up again later, but that's a whole other problem I'll have fun with.

Hope the question game was fun. I think the only answers I'm not happy with are the animals. I messed around with them several times and still am not happy. Oh well, I don't think I'll ever be 100% happy with these stories because of the way they are published. One chapter at a time. No chance to go back and rewrite something to make sense with something new later. Nature of the beast.

(1) Daffodils are my fav flower. Couldn't really think of anything else for her.

(2) I hate that phrase, "Make her mine." Only (some) men could think that having sex with a woman is the same as branding her like cattle. You are always your own. Always belong to you. I'm using that phrase here because I think that's how Kyoya thinks. Once he has sex with her, she's his. She'd never break up with him.

(#) Possible Lemon fantasy. Toying with the idea of writing a companion story to this with fantasy lemons that fit to specific times. That will keep this a T and that one would be an M. The fantasy stories have the chance to be really OOC because they are fantasies. The boys could envision Haruhi any way they wanted, and they could fixate on things that they might not in real life. It wouldn't go to non-con or anything extreme. Just something wild and crazy. Thoughts?

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Find out what Haruhi's plan is for more commoner experience. I think you'll love it.

.


	16. Chapter 16 - Haruhi Leaves Internship

**Author's Note** : Thank you for the reviews. If you haven't given me one, take a quick minute to drop me a line. They are more addictive than chocolate. And welcome to the new followers! I'm so excited that you've joined us!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But I wouldn't mind Satoshi as a little brother.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 1/26/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language. That's it – pretty tame chapter**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 16: Haruhi Leaves Her Internship**

.

 **Sunday Lunch:**

Haruhi and I were the last to arrive.

When we walked in, I saw a short, partially pink, missile fly towards me. "Kasanoda-chan!"

"Honey-senpai! You're back!" He gave me a big hug and pulled away to give Haruhi one as well. She flinched as he put weight on her hips by hanging on her.

Kyoya-senpai was at her side in an instant. "Haruhi, is something wrong? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm OK. My hips and butt hurt from last night, but they'll get better."

Dead. Silence.

Everyone of them had swung around to stare at her. Kyoya and Hikaru looked angry. Satoshi, Chika, and Honey-senpai smirked. They rest were just confused.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya-senpai asked in THAT tone.

"They tried to teach me how to ride a bike last night. I'm not built for that torture."

"Oh, my darling friend. Sitting on a bike for the first time can take some getting used to. We'll get you a pillow for your chair." Tamaki-senpai snapped his fingers and a waiter came with a pillow.

I smiled as I heard Haruhi mumble, "Rich bastards."

"Yeah, but you need that pillow now, so it's a good thing." She gave me a half smile and sat gingerly on her newly softened chair. Wish I could have seen her on a bike.

.

"Host Club Members! I've invited you all here to test the menu of our new restaurant. We will receive a sampling of all dishes, so there is no need to order anything specific but drinks."

I can tell Tamaki-senpai is trying to be professional, and he's doing a good job. I hope between things like this and the newspaper, he's able to make a good impression with his grandmother. He craves her approval so desperately.

"While we're here, we must discuss current Club operations and how Honey-senpai will be able to participate with his new university schedule."

The food came in and it looked amazing. I don't know what most of it is, but I'm going to try everything. Yum. Food is one thing these rich bastards are good for.

"Haruhi," Kaoru caught my attention. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"My little glutton."

I laughed as Ritsu and Kyoya stared at each other. "I thought only the twins could talk in synch like that!"

.

If looks could kill, both Kasanoda-chan and Kyo-chan would be dead. They would have killed each other with their laser eyes. I can see why Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan wanted us back.

"Tama-chan, I can definitely make the Wednesday Host Club. I scheduled my classes so that I could dress up. I want to be in the cosplays!"

"Excellent, Honey-senpai! We will incorporate you into the next two which are already planned and then you can help create new ones." 

"Yea! Usa-chan and I will be happy to help! I'll also be there on Mondays. I know both Haru-chan and Hika-chan aren't there then, so I can help with the ladies! We'll have cake and I can tell them about our world tour!"

.

As we discussed the upcoming cosplays and other club business, I could feel my heart start to speed up and my hands grow cold. I shouldn't be this nervous about my commoner plan. Their collective attitudes about commoners and their child-like and tactless curiosity need to be tamed. Although some of them are better than others, they do see commoners as beneath them, none more so than my boyfriend.

Sometimes I wonder why he wants to date me. I don't understand the appeal of a 'commoner' girlfriend, when he clearly doesn't want to learn anything about commoners.

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi-senpai!"

Honey-senpai and Satoshi-kun were trying to get my attention. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. Did I miss something?"

They laughed and Satoshi-kun said, "Not really. We've just been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. We're ready to hear your commoner idea."

"Yes, my darling friend. Haruhi expressed concern over commoner cosplays and suggested there are better ways to learn more and expose our princesses to commoner culture. I understand she has come up with an activity and wants to go over it now."

I took a deep breath, straightened my notes, and began, "You all live very different lives from Japan's commoners and some of you are curious as to their culture. We've done some cosplays, you've come over to my apartment, I've shown you some commoner venues, but I feel we can do more.

"Unfortunately, I get the impression that some of you either do not wish to learn more about other classes or have developed insulting and untrue impressions of them."

I looked around the room. Some were confused, some showed no interest, but I did receive looks of encouragement from Honey-senpai, Yasuchika-kun, and Satoshi-kun.

Taking a sip of tea to clear my dry throat, I continued, "I'm tired of being the curator to the commoner zoo for you all. Various things you think and have me do are insulting and it's time for a paradigm shift.

"As all of you know, I am now running two companies. Therefore, I'm taking a crash course in business, law, accounting, and management. I'm learning more about your world. I think it's time you learned more about mine in the same manner—a crash course."

I held up my hand to stop interruptions. "Please let me finish.

"I am proposing a 'Commoner Challenge' that will give you a crash course in my life. You will all live as commoners for a week, existing on the budget I live on, living in similar apartments, doing chores, and riding public transportation."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Living like the poor, learning to feel their plight! Lowering ourselves to their level. It's perfect, Haruhi. When do we start?"

I could feel the steam building up and the beginnings of a headache banging around. I knew the two worst people to deal with would be Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai. I am not disappointed.

"Tamaki-senpai, not all commoners are poor. My father and I are not considered to be living below the poverty line in this country."

"You're not? But you live in such a small apartment, you don't own a car, and you don't have a maid."

I sighed, "Those are not the criteria for poverty. My father and I are considered lower-middle class. Yes, we are at the very bottom of middle-class, but we are there. We have enough money to house, feed, and clothe ourselves along with extra for small luxuries."

"Haruhi, you don't own a pool, or a game room, or even a bike. What luxuries are you talking about?"

"I said small luxuries, Hikaru. You listed large ones. I can purchase a DVD every once and a while. Dad and I can afford to go out to eat once or twice a month. Those are small luxuries, not daily necessities.

"How much do you think my father makes a year?"

"60 Million?"

"100,000?"

"Her father earns 5 million yen a year at the bar."

"Thank you, Kyoya. In Tokyo, that is enough to live on if you are careful, which I am. Dad isn't, but I manage the money." I'm not going to go into the debts he thinks I don't know about. With his new raise, I hoping to clear those and our regular ones.

"What if we don't wish to participate?" Kyoya asked.

"As the Host Club President, I'm requiring this 'Commoner Challenge' to be a mandatory activity for all Members. Honey-senpai, as a graduated Host, your participation is your choice."

"I want to! I want to!"

As Honey-senpai bounced in his seat, I could hear Kyoya mumbling under his breath. I knew he wouldn't want to, but I counted on Tamaki-senpai to require it. One point to me, Shadow King.

"How will this work, Haruhi-kun?"

"With Honey-senpai's, Yasuchika-kun's, and Satoshi-kun's help, I've developed the rules and logistics for this. It will begin a week from tomorrow. That will give us time to set everything up.

"Here are the basic rules. You will be living in pairs as commoners in apartments like mine. Roommates will be chosen by me to reduce the possibility of cheating. Renge, you will be staying with me in my apartment. Your apartments will be furnished and contain necessary kitchen equipment.

"You will be asked to bring a certain amount of money for the week, equal to my weekly food, transportation, and miscellaneous budget. You will live off that money only. It will cover all your meals, including bentos for your lunches. No dining room lunches. It will cover your public transportation costs, no limos or cars. Spending any other money will be considered cheating.

"You will also be told a clothing budget and will need to purchase your clothes for the week. Obviously, you will not need to purchase your school uniforms. They are an exception. Since, I know you won't want these clothes after the Challenge, they will be donated to charity at the end of the week, after you wash them. Wearing any other clothing will be considered cheating.

"There are exceptions and concessions made for your unique situations. Your security may still watch over and accompany you as they always do, but they will now be doing it at your new apartments and on public transportation. They may not help you navigate the commoner lifestyle in any way. They may not help you understand the transportation, shop at the supermarket, etc.

"The exception to public transportation will be for internships and business meetings. I didn't have to budget my transportation, so you can use your limo for that but only to and from. Clothing exception is for internships, business meetings, and family or business required social functions. Do not abuse this.

"This is not a trial by fire. I will help you along the way. I will accompany you for your clothes shopping trip and your first supermarket trip. Before we go, I will help you create a list of groceries you will need and what meals to make. I do not want you to lose this challenge. That is not the point."

"What is the point of all this insanity?"

"Kyoya, how many commoners do you have working in your companies?"

"Ootori Enterprises employs over 10 million people worldwide."

"So, you don't know how many are commoners? I'll give you a hint. Somewhere around 75%." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I had help getting rough numbers," I smirked. "Wouldn't it be advantageous to be more aware of the issues facing three-fourths of your employees? Happier employees are more productive employees."

I held up my hand to stop another comment from him. "There are several reasons for this Challenge. Getting to know a commoner's daily life is just one of them. The others I'll explain at the end.

"Comments?"

"Is there a punishment for cheating?" Hikaru asked.

"Hika, you know I only want to play punishment games with you."

I sighed heavily, "Save it for the Club you two. Yes, there are consequences for cheating and not participating. They will be individualized, and you will not like them."

"For example…" Kyoya prompted.

"For you? No touching for a month." Kyoya's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"And me, Haruhi?"

"For you, Hikaru, I'll let Kaoru come up with something horrible or I'll make you dress off the rack for a month."

"OK, I get your point."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"It will be apartments near mine. We're finalizing that this week. Satoshi-kun volunteered to help me with that."

"Who's my roommate?" Ritsu asked.

"I'll let you know when you all are ready to move in on Sunday."

Overall, they were taking it better than I thought they would. Once it starts, they'll see that it's not a game.

I smiled around the room and stood up. "If that's all, we need to get to the library. I have a lot of studying to do."

.

xXx

.

 **Public Library:**

At least physics is getting easier. Gorou-senpai helped me get rid of that mental block and I'm finally figuring it all out.

I'm surprised the guys didn't have more to say about the Challenge. I thought for sure I'd get more pushback.

At least they are being quiet. Honey-senpai is helping Yasuchika-kun and Satoshi-kun with their trig. Ritsu is next to me, asking English questions as they come up. Kyoya's on his laptop as always. Not sure if he's working or studying. Tamaki-senpai and Renge are at the end of the table. They appear to be studying, but their constant whispering is giving them away. The twins are working on a history project.

"I'm going to get a book. Be right back," I whispered to Kyoya as I walked away.

.

Damn, she's got a nice ass. It felt so good with only silk as a barrier. Those jeans really show it off.

She's getting more and more clever. I'm sure she counted on Tamaki to insist that everyone participate. I don't have time for this stupid challenge. There is no way it will further my agenda to have her as a wife, nor will it benefit me in any other way.

With my father in custody, and everyone else thinking he's in treatment, Ootori Enterprises is balancing on a knife edge. I'm going to have to go public soon. Ideally, in two months I'd announce my ownership, my marriage, and my impending fatherhood. That's not going to happen. I need her as a fiancé by then at least. If she's only a girlfriend, that gives the BOD the opening to find me a wife.

Now that Honey-senpai is back—and what a surprise that was—I'll need to be even more careful in my plans. He may seem like a child, but he's more observant than the rest of them put together. He'll be the one that can warn Haruhi in a way she'll listen. I must be at my most cautious around him.

It seems Plan B must be fleshed out and put into motion. Unfortunately, it's my only choice under current circumstances.

.

I wish she'd wear the jeans I gave her last fall. Now that everyone knows she's a girl, she can flaunt that body.

I desperately needed that appointment with the Doc yesterday. We talked for hours about the past week. We're both worried about the closeness the week brought. A week with just the Hosts all together was just too much. If there's a next time, it will have to be shorter, or I won't be able to go. I can't tempt myself. I can't let what almost happened in that skate park bathroom happen.

We are friends. Great friends. That's it. That's enough. That's more than enough. That's just what I need. It's perfect. I can't screw this up.

.

Hika spent a lot of time at his doctor's last night. I knew the week was hard on him. I'm so proud that he realizes it and is taking the right steps. He knows I'm here for him no matter what he needs. That's what twins are for.

That Commoner Challenge sounds just like Haruhi. I know we poke fun at her life all the time, and it pisses her off when we go to far. We might actually learn something this way. At least I might. Hika's another story.

She said she'd be picking out the roommates. She won't put us together. Someone else better be helping her with that. Can you imagine if she put Kyoya-senpai and Hika together? They'd kill each other. Satoshi's helping her with the apartments. If he's involved in the roommates, he'll make sure bad mixes don't happen.

Hika missed Honey-senpai much more than I thought he would. Him leaving as soon as Hika came back was a hard blow. We'll have to hang out with Honey-senpai more often—it will help Hika too.

.

Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan are doing very well on their trig. Haru-chan is a wonderful tutor. I barely have to guide them, and they are on the right track.

From the look of things, I didn't come back a moment too soon. The boys told me everything last night after Haru-chan went to bed. A new plan is in order.

There are too many variables we don't know. Who owns the club and the apartments? Does Kyo-chan, even though he says he doesn't? Does his father? If his father does and Kyo-chan can get them, he can use them against Haru-chan. If it's neither of them, who could it be? No one else makes sense. No one else needs them to hold over Haru-chan for anything.

Is there anything else that can be held over her? Could Kyo-chan convince Tama-chan to have her scholarship taken away? Could he change her grades so that she loses her scholarship? Is there anything else that can be purchased before the mystery owner of the bar and apartments buys it?

What are Kyo-chan's ultimate plans for Haru-chan? We agreed that he wouldn't be pursuing her this relentlessly without a serious goal. It's not just for pleasure. I may not have any experience with that, but I'm one of the few that know his reputation with certain girls. If he wanted more of just that, he wouldn't be with Haru-chan. His goal can't be to ruin her. He knows the entire rest of the Club wouldn't allow that. With all our families together, we could bring him down if he did something that terrible. I don't like what that leaves.

How much does Haru-chan realize? My opinion is practically nothing. Just from the little I spoke with her yesterday about him, I can tell she's enjoying the relationship and not serious about it. I'm having a hard time reconciling that attitude with the advanced physical activity that has been witnessed. There must be an explanation.

The Commoner's Challenge will keep him away from her for a week. Can't wait to see what he thinks of his roommate!

.

The Commoner's Challenge will be amazing! Living in a commoner apartment. Shopping at commoner stores. Cooking commoner meals. Wearing commoner clothes. What Fun! Long Live the POOR!

Maybe Haruhi will teach me how to cook. Then I can cook for Renge-chan! Maybe even my Father!

I should ask Father to dinner at Suoh Mansion Two. He needs to spend more time with Renge and get to know her other than as a student. My future is with Renge-chan, and I will need my Father's support.

My Grandmother may not absolutely hate me anymore, but I'm still not her 'grandson Tamaki'. I won't be proposing to Renge-chan until at least my graduation, or, depending on my family, her graduation, but I must get them ready. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

When I look at her, I see roses and hearts everywhere. She has a special smile just for me. I know I would die if she gave it to someone else.

I will do whatever I must to prove myself to my Father and Grandmother.

.

There she is. Obviously back from her trip. She looks cute in those jeans and that purple shirt. Casual but put together. I've kinda missed her.

"Fujioka-san?"

"Gorou-senpai? You startled me. I didn't hear you."

She looks darling when surprised. Her eyes get even bigger. Didn't think that was possible. "I'm sorry. Did you have a good time on your trip?"

"Yes. It was relaxing and enjoyable. Just what I needed before coming back to term finals."

I point at her book, "Still having problems with physics? I'm available if you need help."

"I'm doing well. I prefer this book to my text book. It introduces concepts better."

"I'm almost done here, but I can stay and help you with your physics if you wish."

She smiled. The way it lights up her eyes…

"I'm not sure you'd want to. I'm here with nine of my friends studying together. They can be a loud group."

Nine? I've never seen her with anyone before. "Sounds like a fun group. Are you getting any studying done?"

"Yes. If I wasn't, I'd leave."

She tilted her head and stared at me. "You might not want to study with us, but would you like to meet them?"

"Sure. I'd be honored."

.

Who's this clown Haruhi is bringing to the table?

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gorou Maki. Gorou-senpai has been helping me with my physics for the last couple of months."

Last couple of months? What the fuck?

"Gorou-senpai, allow me go around the table and introduce Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Haninozuka Yasuchika, Morinozuka Satoshi, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, Suoh Tamaki, Houshakuji Renge, and Kasanoda Ritsu."

"I'm honored to meet you," he said with a bow. I don't like him, and I can tell some of the others don't either. I could also tell he recognized our names, but I don't recognize his.

"I was on my way back to my dorm, when I saw Fujioka-san and stopped to say hello."

"Dorm?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a student at Todai, majoring in engineering."

So, he's at least 2 years older than her. Why is he sniffing around?

"It was good to meet you," he bowed. Then he turned to Haruhi and said, "Call or text if you have any further questions. You said your test was coming up."

"Thank you, Gorou-senpai. I believe I'm prepared but will call if I have questions."

He smiled and nodded at her, and she flashed her smile back at him. Then he turned at left the library. Who is this jerk?

Haruhi sat back down and Kyoya-senpai said to her, "Haruhi, if you were having difficulties in physics, you could have asked me for help."

"I know," she said as she put her hand on his arm, "but you are so busy with work and school I didn't want to waste your time."

"How did you meet him, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai's tone didn't have any dislike in it, just curiosity. Apparently, he sees him as no threat.

"It was a while back. I was here by myself, trying to figure out my physics. At the beginning of the semester, I seemed to have some sort of mental block that I couldn't break through. Gorou-senpai heard me mumbling and saw the dozen or so physics books I had on the table and offered to help.

"Since then, we've met here a few times, and he's helped me over the phone and by text."

"Well, it's sure nice of him to help you when he's so much older and he doesn't even know you." I wasn't sure Haruhi could hear the sarcasm, but Kaoru did.

He kicked me under the table and whispered at me, "Hika, calm down."

As I guessed, she didn't catch the sarcasm. "Yes, it is Hikaru. I was lucky to have him walk by when he did." She looked at the whole table and said, "Can we get back to studying, please?"

.

xXx

.

After we were done in the library, Tamaki-senpai suggested we all go eat at the diner. Unfortunately, Kyoya had to leave for the airport to fly to Germany.

"I'll miss you, Haruhi."

"It's only for two days. You'll be spending most of it on the plane." It seems so stupid to fly all the way to Germany for a three-hour meeting. "Are you sure you have to go? You can't handle this remotely?"

"We have to physically sign the same contract. This is too big a deal to leave to chance. I must go."

"Alright. Get some sleep on the plane. You've been working yourself too hard, Kyoya."

"I will." He bent down and gave me a good-bye kiss. It wasn't much, and I found myself missing our better kisses. This is for the best, though.

He got in his limo and I got in the Haninozuka limo.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Morning:**

Breakfast at the Haninozuka mansion is strange with Honey-senpai back. Pancakes, doughnuts, and cake are all piled on his side. The rest of us are eating a traditional western breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Honey-senpai, all those sweets can't be good for you. Have you ever had your blood sugar tested?"

"I'm fine Haru-chan. I brush my teeth all the time."

"That prevents cavities but doesn't solve the nutritional problems. Where do you get your protein, fiber, vitamins, and minerals? A diet of cake can't provide all that."

Yasuchika-kun leaned over and whispered in my ear, "They are supplements baked into the cakes. I asked the same thing years ago." (1)

What a strange thing. He's going to have to eat regular food during the Challenge. Buying all that cake won't be in his budget.

After breakfast, one of the maids brought out my bento. Once I explained that I couldn't afford the meals at Ouran and always took leftovers as my lunch, they have made me one every day. It's made fresh, not with leftovers, but it's thoughtful.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Lunch:**

"Haruhi, I had an early morning meeting at the noodle place, so I brought you lunch," I said as I handed her a takeout box of noodles and veggies.

"Thank you, Ritsu. I hope I can eat all of it plus my bento."

"I'm sure you can, my little glutton."

She stared at me for a few seconds before breaking out into a laugh. Even she can make fun of her own food obsession.

.

"Oh, these are so good, Ritsu. Is this a new recipe?"

"Not new, just new to the restaurant. Our cook pulled out another of her old family recipes."

"Darn, that means I can't get it."

"Yup. You'll just have to enjoy it from the restaurant."

That's too bad. I still can't copy the spice blend from the first. Maybe this will be easier.

Everyone seems to be in a lighter mood. There's more laughing and joking around the table than there's been in a while. Must be from the vacation.

.

As I watched her stuff her face with my noodles, I enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. Without Kyoya-senpai around, everyone was in a better mood.

Hikaru looked over at me and whispered, "No Kyoya-senpai. It's it great!"

I had to agree.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Host Club:**

First, he puts me in charge of the ball, and now I'm managing all the appointments while he's in Germany. I want to host. The girls are a blast.

"How is everything, Satoshi," Tamaki-senpai asked about half way through.

"Not too bad. Without Haruhi-senpai and Hikaru-senpai, there's a smaller number of girls to manage. What has surprised me is the number of male students wanting an appointment with Haruhi-senpai."

"No! My darling friend will not go near those perverts."

"Tamaki-senpai, please keep your voice down." I looked him in the eyes and continued, "Remember, we agreed that she would try hosting boys this week and see what happens. Her schedule is full for Wednesday and Friday already."

"Already?"

"Yes. I've started turning some away. It will be good for profits. We might even be able to increase the cost of being hosted by our only female host."

"Now you sound like Kyoya. Profit, profit, profit. At least he'll be back by Wednesday to keep an eye on those perverts. He'll probably host with her."

He turned to go, and I was glad. He's so strange. Bouncing from normal to wild to hysterical, I have trouble tracking his moods. He is getting better, though. Haruhi-senpai and Renge-senpai have been good for him.

I hope Kyoya-senpai doesn't host with Haruhi-senpai this week. Several of the boys have insisted on private sessions. He'll probably blow a gasket.

.

xXx

.

 **In the Library:**

Email from Haruhi to Mori:

 _Mori-senpai,_

 _Thank you very much for the advice. I'll be meeting with both managers Thursday and don't want to look like an idiot._

 _Any further ideas you might have, I'm anxious to hear. So far, everything you've suggested has turned out well. I'm looking forward to when I own these companies outright._

 _Kyoya and I are going to meet this week to review the interest rate and loan contract. I'll be careful when I sign. I learned the hard way with my Host Club debt._

 _All this would be a lot easier if you were here, but I miss you for other reasons. You're a good friend, Mori-senpai, and I feel like we've drifted apart these last months._

 _Hope your classes go well. They start a week from today, right?_

 _Haruhi_

.

"Ready, Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yes, Satoshi-kun," I said as I collected my books and walked out of the library.

"How was Host Club today?"

"You are completely booked for both Wednesday and Friday. All guys."

"Really? I didn't think there would be that many."

"You're popular, Haruhi-senpai, and having a female host is new so they are all excited."

"Hmm." I don't know if I want to host only boys. Will Kondo-san be one of them? I told Renge about the incident at the ball, but no one else. Satoshi wouldn't know to not take his appointment.

It doesn't matter. I took care of it. He knows not to mess with me. I made that perfectly clear. I'll demand an apology first before I'll host him. It should be fine after that.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Afternoon:**

Damn, today was boring. Reviews and tests.

But now I'm going to Dad's company for my internship. My hard work has paid off. I'm not always doing just boring stuff. Lately, I've been testing games too.

Yesterday, the testing group asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with them tonight. Hell, yeah! Should be fun, talking about games and blowing shit up with a group of gamers like me.

Dad told me to take cash and pay for myself only. They asked me to join them. It wouldn't be right for me to pay. He's got a point.

.

xXx

.

"I appreciate your help with this, Maki-sama. I need the time this internship takes up but didn't want my leaving to reflect poorly on you."

I looked at her and smiled, "It's no problem, Fujioka-san. You did the right thing."

We walked into the firm and I asked the receptionist for Fujii-san. Fujioka-san stiffened beside me. I'll have to find out what that's all about. He was the one I recommended her to and helped her get the internship. If there had been a problem, he should have told me.

"Ah, Maki-san. I'm so glad to see you," he said as he bowed. His eyes darted over to Fujioka-san and narrowed with suspicion. I need to find what's going on now, before this meeting. Shit.

"Fujii-san, it is good to see you as well. I've come at the request of Fujioka-san here regarding her internship."

Fujii-san again looked at her with suspicion but now mixed with malice. "However, before we discuss this, I wonder if we could impose on you for the use of a small conference room. Fujioka-san and I have some things to discuss first.

I heard the sharp intake of breath from her. She's a very bright girl and knows what's coming. I hope she tells me everything.

"Of course, Maki-san. This way." He guided us down a hallway and into a conference room. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Would you also like to speak with her intern supervisor, Sato-san?"

"Yes, thank you."

He bowed and closed the door behind him.

.

Shit. Did that bitch complain about that stupid grammatical error? I thought we settled that. We shut her up by transferring her to a better intern position. She waited this long and is causing problems? Bitch. I don't care that she has a nice ass.

.

"Fujioka-san, you need to tell me what's going on."

With her hands in her lap and her eyes directly on me, she began. "I was copying a finalized contract. It was in English, and I noticed a grammatical mistake. I took the contract to my Intern Supervisor, Sato-san, and showed him. He verified its validity and told me to take it back to Fujii-sensei for correction. He corrected it and called me back to copy it.

"I was transferred to paralegal the next time I came in. They asked me to review both English and Japanese documents, looking specifically for grammar issues."

"That's it?"

"That's all I know."

"I can see why Fujii-san might have his pride diminished by that, but he should be long over it." I sat and thought for a few minutes. "Perhaps I should have a talk with this Sato-san."

I left to find him and learn more about this incident.

.

I came back and explained, "Well, there is more to what happened. According to Sato-san, Fujii-san tried to take credit for finding the mistake, but Sato-san interrupted the meeting and explained what really happened. Sato-san took a great personal risk in doing that. Apparently, the senior partner was impressed and that's why you were moved to Paralegal."

"I had no idea," she said. Her eyes grew into saucers, and the blood drained from her face.

I put my hand on hers and reassured her, "You're not in trouble for Fujii-san's errors."

.

I entered the conference room with Sato-san and introduced him. It seemed like he'd already met Maki-san. Strange.

After we were all seated, I asked, "What can I do for you, Maki-san?"

"Fujioka-san is now the owner of two companies. Because of this, she will no longer have time to intern with your firm.

"Since I recommended her, I wanted to accompany her on her last day to clarify the reasons and make sure she left this firm in good standing." He handed me two documents. "Here is Fujioka-san's letter of resignation and a letter from me explaining the circumstances. I would appreciate them both being placed in her personnel file."

Two companies? How'd that happen? She's just a commoner.

Wait, she's leaving? This isn't about that fucking Oxford comma thing? That's good. Her leaving gets rid of the problem.

"Thank you for explaining the situation in person, Maki-san. I will have these documents filed with Human Resources."

I turned to the girl and said, "We'll miss you, Fujioka-san. You performed exemplary. Please let us know if you need a reference in the future."

We all stood, bowed, and they left. What a relief. I watched her ass walk out for the last time. Too bad I never got a piece of that.

.

After packing up my few personal things, we joined Ritsu in his car and drove to dinner. I smiled at him when we pulled up to his noodle place.

"We're both still in our uniforms, so I thought this would be best. Plus, we won't have to worry about being overheard here."

"This is great. I'll get to try that new family recipe again."

Once our dinners were delivered, Maki-sama asked about the companies. I outlined their market niches, BOD structure, financial standing, and how I would be working with the managers.

"I'm impressed, Fujioka-san. It's been less than a week and you are this familiar with them."

"Thank you. Learning about and managing theses companies will be a challenge, but one I'm looking forward to."

"Can you give me more details regarding your buy back?"

"Yes. Ootori Kyoya purchased these companies right after the paint incident and put them in my name. He then hired managers to run them under his direction. An account was setup for me for my salaries, even though I wasn't working.

"Those salaries will be donated to a charity. I didn't earn them. The investment growth from those salaries will make up the first payment to him for the companies. They are no longer considered the gift he wished them to be, but a loan to me to purchase them.

"Large portions of my salaries will be paid to him as well. We need to sign contracts outlining this loan agreement and the interest. My intention is to own them legally, without any ties to Kyoya."

"Admirable, Fujioka-san. I agree with you plan, but how long will it take for you to pay off the loan?"

"I'm not sure. The contracts will detail the total amount owed and a payment schedule for each."

"Haruhi, who's writing the contract?" Ritsu asked.

"Kyoya's lawyers are. I'll have time to review it and request changes prior to signature."

"Can you trust him to give you fair contracts?"

"Of course, but I will be reviewing them extensively prior to signing. That's only prudent."

"Yes, it is, Fujioka-san. If you'd like, I could review them as well."

"I couldn't possibly impose on your services, Maki-sama."

"It would be my honor. Think of it as a congratulations gift on your acquisitions."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. I will have the contracts by the end of the week."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Evening:**

I was just climbing into the huge bed in the Haninozuka's guest room when…

 _Text:_

 _Unknown Number: Picture of Haruhi dancing with Satoshi at the ball_

 _Unknown Number: I saw you at Ouran today_

 _Haruhi: Leave me alone_

 _Unknown Number: You're still wearing the boys uniform. Are you trying to be a boy again?_

 _Haruhi: That's irrelevant._

 _Unknown Number: You're scared. It's very tasty._

 _Haruhi: That's disgusting. Go away._

 _Unknown Number: It won't be long. I'll see you at school and teach you a lesson. Watch out!_

 _End Text:_

.

 **Somewhere on a plane coming back from Germany:**

Another fucking text. I can't increase her security without putting officers on either side of her all day. After that hair incident, I assigned a female officer to accompany her into the restrooms in school. She's dressed as a student in that stupid yellow dress. I don't think Haruhi's noticed her.

I'll be getting a report from security regarding this text within the hour. The behavioral psychologist we've contracted believes these are real threats and should be taken seriously.

That's what the Black Onion Squad is for, and they won't let me down again.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Lunch:**

"Haruhi, you look terrible."

"Thanks, Ritsu. You look horrible too."

"Ha Ha."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much on my mind."

"Can you still help me with my English?"

"Sure."

She really looks awful. Her pale face really shows off those bags under her eyes. What the hell happened? She was fine when we dropped her off after dinner.

.

I'm so fucking glad to be off that plane. Over 24 hours for a three-hour meeting. We got the contract signed and the deal is being praised all over the world press. Should I break my no news policy with my father and show him the headlines? No, he hasn't been in isolation long enough.

Where's Haruhi? I need to talk to her about that text.

Shit, she's at the end of that table alone with Kasanoda. Probably helping him with his English. I think he's faking and knows more than he lets on.

"Haruhi?"

"Kyoya! I'm so glad you're back. Did you have a successful trip?"

"Yes. The deal is done and receiving good press. I brought you something. I'll give it to you after Host Club."

"You don't have to get me anything, Kyoya. You know that."

"Couldn't help it. When I saw it, I knew you had to have it."

"As long as it's not another company."

I gave her a smirk before asking, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Ritsu, are you ok for a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'm getting the hang of this stupid punctuation."

We stepped out into the hallway and I asked her about the text. Immediately she started shaking and looked at me with huge eyes.

"He said he saw me at school. He said he'd teach me a lesson. I'm half scared and half angry. Have you figured out who he is?"

"Not yet. I've increased your security. As long as you travel and stay with the Haninozukas, you are protected by them. Chika and Satoshi might not be their older brothers, but they are as capable of keeping you safe. My security is working on it. We'll stop him."

She looked both ways down the hallway and came into my embrace when she saw we were alone.

"It's OK, Haruhi. I won't let anything happen to you."

.

She went back to Kasanoda, and I joined the rest of the Club at our table.

"Is everything ready for the cosplay this afternoon," I asked the twins.

"Definitely. You'll love your costume, Kyoya-senpai."

"I highly doubt that."

They both gave me identical smirks. Assholes.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Host Club:**

"Hikaru! Get in here!"

I walked over to Kyoya-senpai's dressing room and stuck my head in, "Yes?"

"I'm not wearing this."

"You have to. If I'm wearing mine, you're wearing yours." This is going to be great!

Kyoya-senpai came out into the main room and we all looked at each other.

"Kyo-chan! You're adorable."

"And you make a handsome prince, Honey-senpai." Kyoya-senpai practically ran over and hid behind his laptop. He'll have to come out sometime.

"I can not be the King of the Host Club dressed as this!"

I'll leave Haruhi to deal with him.

"Tamaki-senpai, this cosplay was your idea."

"But I thought I'd be the prince."

"That didn't happen. You all had to draw for the characters. If I have to wear this stupid dress, you have to wear that."

"Fine, but I'm the prince next time, no matter what." He looked at his watch and called out, "Places everyone. Here we go!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Shorter chapter this time. What comes next will be too long to put in this chapter. Don't feel too bad, it's still 7.2K words

Several things happened this chapter. Let me know if you liked them:

Honey's thoughts about Kyoya/Haruhi and Kyoya's plans. Kyoya's plan B – what is it? At least three more chapters before we get there.

And just who owns the damn bar and apartments? Guesses? There have been very small hints, but I'd be surprised if you figured it out.

Commoner's Challenge? I have it outlined, and I know I'm going to have fun doing it. Remember, the title of this story is 'The Learning Curve'. Maybe some of the guys will learn something from this experience.

Internship? She had to leave it for time with the companies.

(1) It's always bothered me that an athlete like Honey can get away with eating nothing but sweets. So, I came up with my solution. The impression I gave was that Honey might not even know.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Just what crazy cosplay do I have them dressed in? Any guesses? If you guess wrong, and I like it, I might use your guess later in the story. I'm not good at coming up with the cosplays.

Haruhi starts hosting guys! What kind of trouble will that cause? Lots…

.


	17. Chapter 17 - Meet The Managers

**Author's Note** : Welcome to another weekly installment. I'm excited to see continuing readers and the new followers. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. That's why this is Fan Fiction.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/2/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: None, really. Tame chapter. A little language.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 17: Meet The Managers**

.

 **Wednesday Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

The first girls in the door stopped, stared at the costumes, and burst out laughing. The girls behind them tried to push their way in.

"What's going on? I want to see!"

That's when someone noticed our returning graduate. "HONEY-SENPAI!"

He was then swamped by his designees. "Ladies! I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much! We can have cake today!"

Some were still laughing. "You all look hilarious! Who came up with this idea?"

"Princesses, I'm so glad you are enjoying our cosplay as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It was my brilliant idea."

"Tamaki-senpai," I said, "you're supposed to be Grumpy!"

"I can't help it. When I'm in the presence of all the princesses and my adorable Snow White, I become happy."

"Yasuchika-kun is Happy. If I have to wear this dress and pretend to be Snow White, you all have to stay in your roles as well."

"Hikaru-kun, how on earth did you decide who is which Dwarf?"

Hikaru smiled at his designee, "Come with me, my princess. I'll tell you the story."

With that, everyone went to their tables and the hosting began.

.

"The Boss decided Snow White would be a good idea, but no one wanted to be certain dwarfs. We had to draw for parts."

"Oh, but Hika, I'm so disappointed you are Sleepy. How will we ever entertain ourselves today?"

I faked a yawn and mumbled, "I'll be awake by the end of Club. You just have to let me sleep now." I laid down and put my head in Kaoru's lap. Hearts danced over all the girls' heads.

"Get your nap in now, Hika. When we get home, we're going to play doctor, since I'm Doc."

"MOEEEEEE"

.

"Oh Honey, I'm so glad you are the Prince."

"Yes, you look so handsome!"

"Thank you, ladies. I came back and they had run out of dwarfs, so I'm the Princely Host today."

"Tell us about your trip!"

"Please!"

"Takashi and I had a great time touring…"

.

"It's quite a character reversal for you to be Happy, Chika, and for Satoshi to be Bashful."

"Luck of the draw, my princess." I'm having more and more fun with these girls. "I'm feeling very shy today, so please carry the conversation. I hope I don't blush."

"You've got enough makeup on for a permanent blush, Satoshi."

"That's the point, Chika. Stop being a sourpuss and be Happy!"

He's so mad. I'm loving this!

.

"Achoooo." (1)

"Kasanoda, you look ridiculous."

"Shinobu-san, why do you come here if all you want to do is insult me?"

"Because I want to insult you! Surely, you aren't dumb enough to not realize that."

She really gets on my nerves. "Yes, I realize that, but don't call me Sherly."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's from one of my favorite American movies 'Airplane'. You should watch it." (2)

"Whatever," she blurted. She reached for her phone and showed me a picture. "Here's a picture of little Kasa."

It's a picture of that dog I gave her. She's all clean and looks happy. That crazy chick is actually enjoying the dog. "Kasa?"

"I named her after you. Seemed appropriate."

The dog had a pink collar and a big pink bow on its head. "Shit."

.

"Princesses, I apologize. I have no idea how to be Grumpy."

"We'll help you, Tamaki-senpai."

"First, you need to frown."

"Then scrunch up your forehead."

"Now slouch."

"That's perfect!"

This is unacceptable. I knew there would be problems as soon as those evil twins started laughing about costumes. I need to think my cosplay suggestions through more carefully.

.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Haruhi-chan."

"Thank you. Now that everyone knows I'm a girl, I'm sure I'll be in dresses more often," I sighed. I don't like dresses, even if I am a girl.

Sitting here with three strange guys feels weird. Kyoya said my schedule was full, and none of the designees were girls. There are even some that requested to be hosted alone. Of course, Kyoya made sure they paid for the privilege.

I usually don't notice things like this, but all three of them can't keep their eyes off my chest. I know the dress is a little more revealing than I'd like, but Kaoru designed it. He likes embarrassing me with this stuff.

"Have you thought about dating now that we know you're a girl?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't have a problem finding a boyfriend."

I wanted to yell at them that I have a boyfriend and he'll destroy them if they don't behave, but I can't. Kyoya's and my relationship is secret.

"I haven't thought of it. I'm so busy focusing on my studies that I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend."

One of them leaned forward and put their hand on my knee, "I'm sure you could find the time for the right guy."

I pushed his hand off and said, "When I find him, I may decide that I do."

He leaned back and I heard him mutter 'Bitch' under his breath. Clearly, I was meant to hear it. How dumb do you have to be to think that would bring me around. 'I just loved the way you called me Bitch. Let's go out.' Damn Rich Bastard.

At least the other two had the decency to look ashamed.

I looked up and saw Kyoya coming over. "Gentlemen, your time is up, and Haruhi's next guest is here. Thank you for enjoying the Host Club."

"And if we want to schedule another session?" At least that wasn't the jerk asking.

"I'd be happy to find you a time. Haruhi is already booked for this week, but we could accommodate you next Friday." He walked over with Kyoya to schedule and the other two left.

.

"Kasanoda-kun, why do you let that horrible girl keep coming. All she does is insult you. You should ban her from the Club."

Is she jealous? Why the fuck would she be jealous. Of Shinobu? Disgusting.

"I don't mind. I insult her right back. She's just annoying, kinda like a fly buzzing around your head. You eventually learn to ignore her."

"Well, I don't like her."

I wanted to say something like 'who cares?' or 'you don't have to date her.' but it's not worth it. This one isn't worth it.

Need to change the subject. "Achooo. How is your week going so far?"

.

"Is Mori-senpai coming back?"

I knew there was no way to avoid that question, no matter how much cake we were eating.

"He has decided to do his first semester in California. He'll be back in January."

"He stayed behind?"

"He made you come back alone?"

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, ladies. I'll be starting at Todai soon and I'll be able to visit here. How could I be lonely when I have you to talk to?"

I can't believe he's staying after everything I said to him. I can't believe he let me come home alone. What an idiot.

.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm glad to see you again and looking so beautiful." He sat down across from me.

It's Kondo-san. Why is he here? That slap didn't teach him to leave me alone? And to make it worse, he wanted a private session. At least everyone can still see us.

"Kondo-san, what a surprise. I thought you weren't going to approach me again."

"After your 'demonstration' at the ball, you said we were done for the night. I thought you might want to see me again after you cooled off."

"I'm not sure why you would think that, but since you're here, would you like a cup of tea?" I need to keep this superficial and just make it to the end. He better stay in that chair.

"Thank you. I'd love a cup."

I poured and handed it to him. His eyes went to my chest, and that's when I realized I shouldn't lean forward. And he saw that. Bastard.

"That dress suits you, the innocent princess."

"Someone has to keep all these dwarfs in line." I took a sip of my tea and changed the subject, "How is Honda-chan?"

"She's fine. She still wants us to be friends. That's why I'm here."

"After your behavior at the ball, I'm not sure that's possible."

An angry cloud passed over his face before he smiled again. I don't like his smile. "I'm sure you can forgive me. I must have read your signals wrong."

"If that's an apology, you need to learn how to do it properly."

"I assure you, Haruhi-chan, I know how to do it properly," he breathed.

Gross. Is he implying what I think he is?

I saw Kyoya walking towards us. "You now owe me two apologies, and our time is up."

Kondo-san saw him too. "Thank you for the tea and conversation. I'll see you on Friday. I'm already scheduled."

.

I'm sitting here with Hika on my lap pretending to sleep. The girls like it when I stroke his hair. They're weird.

"Kaoru, did you design the costumes?"

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable."

"I'll admit, I've never seen the Hosts dressed like this. They look so…frumpy."

"Well, it's our first cosplay since Haruhi was outed as a girl. We wanted her to shine."

"Is she your girlfriend? I saw the picture of you kissing her."

"That was a weird day. I thought I was in love with her and kissed her. As soon as we pulled away, I realized I thought of her as a sister. Nothing more. As it turns out, it was a good thing."

"Does that mean you don't have a girlfriend?"

.

"Achooo!"

Kyoya-senpai is coming over to check on me. I'm surprised he's out from behind his laptop.

I'll wind him up. "How's it going, Dopey?"

That glare is even better than my Pop's. Pure evil.

"Do not call me that."

"Why not? It's who you are today."

"I'm planning on killing Tamaki over this," he said, glaring at him.

"He has to be Grumpy, so he's already being punished. Plus, look at what he has to wear!"

"It's not enough." He looked back at me. "You have one more group and then you are done. They are coming in right now."

"Back to work. Achooo!"

.

I was bored with this group of boys. They were talking about classes and asking if I could help them with their studies. My impression is they can't think of what else to talk about.

Suddenly, I stiffened and squeaked. Ueda-san was at the door, staring at me with a huge smirk on his face.

Kyoya was walking over to talk to him. I turned away, determined to stop thinking about it and let Kyoya handle him.

"Would it be possible to set up a chem study group with you, Haruhi-senpai?"

I had to reorient myself to the conversation. "I'm very busy with my own studies, so I don't think I could schedule something outside of Host Club hours. I'd be happy to answer some questions while you were here. I've done that before."

"That would be excellent, Haruhi-senpai. We appreciate it."

I looked back at the door and Ueda-san was still there talking to Kyoya. Then I saw him wink. That Rich Bastard winked at me. After those threats at the ball, he has the nerve to show up here and act like nothing happened.

Maybe he _is_ the one sending the texts.

.

That was unpleasant. He demanded an appointment with Haruhi. She's booked and he's rude. I told him she was full for another two weeks. Maybe that will discourage him.

I don't like her hosting boys. She shouldn't be around any men but me. She'll be my wife. It's one thing for the Ootori heir to play around with a Host Club, but for his wife to be a former host? The way some of them looked at her, she might as well be a prostitute. No one looks at an Ootori wife that way.

I have to make her stop hosting boys. I can't tell her it's not working. She's brought profits up significantly. This is the first time I've wanted to stop doing something profitable. Maybe if I make everyone else jealous or angry, they will also insist on her stopping.

.

I was walking my last designee out when Kaoru was escorting his guests. One of them stopped and asked, "Haruhi, why are you still wearing the boys' uniform?"

"It's the only uniform I have, and I can't afford a new one. Also, I don't care for the girls' uniform. I prefer to not wear dresses."

"Oh. OK."

Well, that was easy.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club Meeting:**

"Kaoru, no more low-cut dresses."

"Why? You look amazing in them."

"The guys I'm hosting get a great look down my dress every time I bend over to pour a glass of tea. I'm sure that's not the goal of the dress."

"WHAT! Those dirty perverts were ogling my darling friend! You doppelgangers! How dare you make a dress like that!"

"Calm down, Boss. We just didn't think about it. The rest of the costumes won't be like that."

Kyoya-senpai looked at the twins with a death glare. "Haruhi, you usually don't notice things like that."

"Well, you spend time with three guys staring at your chest and then another one licking his lips when you lean forward to get his tea, and you'll figure it out."

"That's it. You're not hosting boys anymore!" Tamaki-senpai came up to Haruhi-senpai, held her shoulders, and stared right in her eyes. "It's not worth any amount of profit for those perverts to look at you like that."

Haruhi-senpai took a deep breath and shrugged off his hands. "Tamaki-senpai, we'll fix it with more modest dresses." She turned her head, "Right, Kaoru?"

"Right. I'll change anything already made and not design any more like that. I'm sorry, Haruhi. I wanted to make you look good and didn't think about the consequences."

"It's all right. Just don't do it again."

Kyoya came up to her and said, "Tamaki's right. You shouldn't be hosting boys."

"Nonsense. I'm surprised you don't want me here more often because of the profits."

I saw Haruhi-senpai shiver when Kyoya-senpai whispered something in her ear.

.

"No one should be looking at you like that except me," Kyoya whispered in my ear, and a shiver ran down my back.

.

"What about all the girls who have boyfriends or fiancés that you guys look at like that?" she said so all of us could hear.

"First, we don't ogle our guests. Second, our guests know this is a game, even if they play along with it. Third, none of the rest of us have girlfriends."

"That doesn't matter. I'll continue to host boys. This subject is tabled. Can we get on with our meeting now?"

By this time, we had all made our way to the table and were ready to start.

I agree with Kyoya-senpai, and I'm sure my alien brother does too. We don't ogle our guests. However, she's got a point. Our guests sometime ogle us, even if they know it's a game. All this doesn't matter. A lot of guys, especially those from wealth, feel too entitled and can't be trusted around someone so innocent. Haruhi-senpai makes a double target because she's also a commoner.

I've only been in the Club for half a year, but it isn't hard to figure out that Haruhi-senpai will do what she wants, will do what she thinks is right, and will not be concerned about the consequences to herself. Mitsukuni told me about the beach, and that they all watch out for her, so she doesn't get herself in another similar position.

.

I started the meeting. It's good to be the King. "First, Kaoru, you need to fix Haruhi's costume for next week."

"Doesn't need to be. It's fine as is."

"Great. Second, Honey-senpai what is your Host Club schedule?"

"Wednesdays for the cosplay and Mondays to help with Hika-chan and Haru-chan gone. The rest are full of classes or practice at that time."

"Kaoru, make sure to incorporate him in all cosplays."

"Already done, Boss."

"Excellent. Third, my darling friend Haruhi will answer any questions or concerns regarding the Commoners Challenge."

This is going to be so much fun. Living the life of a commoner for a week. Roughing it in the ghettos and learning about Haruhi's life.

"Alright. I'll be sending out an email detailing what you can and can not bring. It will also have the amounts of cash you will need. You all will be allowed to bring a credit card for emergencies NOT related to the Challenge. Anyone using them for any other reason will be punished.

"Saturday we are going to the mall, eating lunch there, and shopping for your clothes. The email will tell you your budget for that.

"Sunday afternoon we will be going grocery shopping for your week and then moving into your apartments."

"Wonderful, Haruhi. Going shopping for clothes and food! This is going to be outstanding."

"Settle down, Senpai. There are parts that you might enjoy, but it's going to be a learning experience for all of you."

She turned to Satoshi and asked, "Have you found apartments?"

"Yes. I found the four needed in your complex. A group of college students were moving out at the end of the semester and we were able to have them for the week before your management company rents to new, full-time residents."

"Interesting," Kyoya murmured. "How much did it cost?"

"We paid for a month to get the week's usage. They don't rent in smaller increments than a month. I couldn't believe how cheap they were, so I'll cover everyone's."

"That won't work, Satoshi-kun. Paying the rent for your week is part of your budget. I'll give you their cash after they pay their rent to me.

"I assume since they were in my complex, they were already furnished."

"Yes. They are basically just like yours."

"Thanks, Satoshi-kun." She turned to the rest of us, "My email will also include a formal list of the rules. They're written as a contract, and I expect all of you to print them out and sign them."

"Why?"

"This project is important to me. I need you all to take it seriously. The whole reason for doing this will be ruined if you don't. If you don't take this seriously, that means you don't take me seriously. If you don't think you can do that, you're excused from the Challenge."

"We can't have that." I stood up to declare, "As King of the Host Club and a good friend of Haruhi's, I declare that all of us will take this seriously and support our Host Club Princess!" I pointed at all of them, "MEN! Are you with me?"

"YES!" everyone but Kyoya shouted, but since Haruhi is his girlfriend, I knew he was supporting her by doing this.

"Excellent."

"Anyone have questions for me?" Haruhi asked as I sat down.

Most shook their heads, but Kyoya said, "I might have some after reading the email."

"No problem. We can go through any questions at lunch at the mall."

"We have just one more item on the agenda. Haruhi?"

"Yasuchika-kun and Satoshi-kun asked me to help them with some of their subjects. We decided to hold a study group here on Wednesday after the meeting. Ritsu suggested going out to dinner after."

A study group? She didn't tell me about this before the meeting. How wonderful.

"Anyone can participate as long as you are serious about studying. Our day at the library was productive. This study session must be as well. Anyone disturbing it will be asked to leave."

"How long will it be?"

"Until dinner time. And, before you ask, we're going to the diner. That way I can afford it."

Kyoya jumped in before I could, "Haruhi, I can cover your dinner."

"I know, but you already do so much. I don't like always being paid for by one of you."

"I don't like the diner."

"Then don't come. No one is forcing you to do anything."

I've never understood why Haruhi won't let us take care of her. My darling friend should never want for anything, and we all can give her everything. I just don't understand.

"Haruhi," I said, "we should all go as a group. There has to be another place we can go."

"Senpai, I'm not forcing any of you to do anything. You don't have to come to the study group, you don't have to go to dinner. It's all your choice.

"You are making this harder than it should be."

Chika spoke up, "Let's just figure it out as we go along. It's getting late and I have trig to do."

.

Everyone decided to stay, and they all kept quiet. We decided to go to the diner after but rotate through other commoner restaurants.

When our dinners came, we all started eating. Some of us have been here enough to know what to eat and what not to. Tamaki-senpai said he'd never have another chili dog as long as he lived. I warned him.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you going to work on your phone for the whole dinner," Yasuchika-kun asked.

"Yes," he mumbled without stopping typing and swiping.

I knew he would do this. Just have coffee and work the whole time. Doesn't he realize how childish it is when he pouts. Not that he'd ever admit that's what he's doing. If he's not going to participate in the conversation, why even come? He could just go home and work.

I can't help remembering what Yasuchika-kun said when we were playing hide-and-seek. Am I his second priority after his work? His work is important, and he must spend time on it or the companies will suffer, but isn't our relationship suffering too?

Now that I've had some distance from last week, I've been thinking more about the time we spend together. When we're with the group, we are doing group things. When we are alone, it turns physical. Our goals, dreams, and wishes are not discussed. Learning more about each other happens infrequently and randomly.

I wonder if he doesn't think that stuff is important. As far as I know, he's never had a serious girlfriend before. His parents were a horrible example. We need to sit down and discuss just what we expect out of this and if we're willing to give each other that.

It's been almost a year. Play time is over. It's time to figure this out or let it go. I started this to have fun and see where it took us. It's stagnating and I have to wonder if we're here out of habit. That wouldn't be fair to him.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday night before bed:**

Phone call between Haruhi and Kyoya:

 **Haruhi** : "Hello?" Why is he calling so late?

 **Kyoya** : "Hello, Haruhi. I was hoping to talk to you."

 **Haruhi** : "Sure. About what?"

 **Kyoya** : "You were distant at the diner. I wanted to see if something's wrong."

 **Haruhi** : Perfect opening.

I took a deep breath and jumped, "Kyoya, am I less important than your work?"

 **Kyoya** : I thought it might be something like that. Time to be romantic.

"No, Haruhi. I know it can seem that way because things at work are on a schedule, but it's not more important."

Well, it is, but I can't tell her that.

 **Haruhi** : "I felt that way at dinner. If you had gone home to work, it wouldn't have bothered me. I know you have things to do, and I know there are time demands. However, when we're together and you are working, I feel like you are purposefully ignoring me."

 **Kyoya** : Yes, I am. I'm trying to train you.

"I apologize, Haruhi. I didn't realize. I assumed you'd rather spend time with me, even if I was working."

 **Haruhi** : "When we are together, I want us to be together. Not have you off working and not really there with me. If you need to work, fine, work without me around. I understand. Our time together is so limited, we need to spend it being together."

 **Kyoya** : I want to spend our time together. I want you in my bed screaming my name. That's what I want. I can find time for that.

"You're right. I'll be better from now on."

 **Haruhi** : "You can always take a phone call if needed. You can always leave to take care of something. I'm not saying you can't."

 **Kyoya** : Damn right I can.

"It might be something we both need to get used to. As you learn more about your companies, you'll be in that position too sometimes."

 **Haruhi** : "True, but we both have people working for us. If we can't leave them in charge for a couple of hours while we're alone, then we need to get different people."

 **Kyoya** : "You have a point. We'll schedule alone time and leave the work to our managers. How about tomorrow?"

I like being in charge, and I want to make every fucking decision. I can't trust anyone else to do my job. This is going to hurt.

 **Haruhi** : "I can't. I'll be meeting with both of my managers tomorrow afternoon and evening. Tamaki-senpai has offered us the private room in his new restaurant as long as we do a tasting and give a review to the chef. We'll be paying for the meal with company funds, as it's company business."

 **Kyoya** : She's going to meet them without me? She thinks she can handle it alone? Has Mori-senpai been giving her more advice? If so, it's coming through email not her phone. Security needs to monitor that for more than threats.

 **Haruhi** : "Kyoya? Are you still there?"

 **Kyoya** : "Yes, I was looking at my schedule. How about Friday night for dinner?"

 **Haruhi** : "That should work. Nowhere too expensive, I'll still be in my uniform."

 **Kyoya** : Not where I'm taking you. I want you in something sexy. If can't touch, I should at least be able to look.

"How about this? We both go home after Club and change then I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner."

 **Haruhi** : "I'm fine with that. As much as I hate the girls' uniform, the boys' isn't all that comfortable either."

 **Kyoya** : "Now that we've scheduled our next date, we can talk about something else."

 **Haruhi** : "Like what?"

 **Kyoya** : Something romantic? Something to get to know each other better? I know.

"How do you see your life 15 years from now?

 **Haruhi** : Finally, something substantive. Something to bring us closer.

"I'm a lawyer at a prestigious firm working hard for my clients."

 **Kyoya** : "What about your personal life?"

 **Haruhi** : "Fifteen years from now, I'll be in my early thirties. I guess if I want kids, I'd better be thinking about it by then."

 **Kyoya** : You can't wait that long. I can't let you wait that long. I need you pregnant within a year. Ootori wives don't need to make a living. They just need to support their husband when needed and hold up the Ootori reputation. Seen but not heard.

"You'd want to wait that long?"

 **Haruhi** : "Having a child while I'm still in college or law school or beginning to establish my career would be next to impossible. Children demand so much time."

 **Kyoya** : "I'd be able to provide excellent nannies and other servants. You'd have all the time you need to go to school and study."

I've got to get her used to the idea.

 **Haruhi** : "Who said I'd be having kids with you?"

That's a big assumption. We've been dating less than a year and are still in high school.

 **Kyoya** : What the FUCK? Of course, she'll be having kids with me. My plans are set. She can't get out of it.

"We've been dating for a long time. That's where this is going."

 **Haruhi** : "I haven't agreed to that."

 **Kyoya** : "Isn't that the purpose of dating?"

Where did she think this was going?

 **Haruhi** : "No. My reason for dating is to get to know someone better, see how it works out, and have fun. We're in HIGH SCHOOL Kyoya. We're too young to be thinking about all that stuff."

 **Kyoya** : "Haruhi, a large portion of the girls in our school are already engaged. It's not too soon."

 **Haruhi** : "I'm not in an arranged marriage. I'll only marry for love. High school is too soon. I'm too young to know what I want. I haven't lived enough of my life to know what will work for me."

I'm getting angry and I have to cool down. He's like this because of his family and circumstances. I can't expect him to change overnight.

"Let's move on to something else. I don't think either of us is going to convince the other."

 **Kyoya** : I don't have to convince you now. It won't be long until you'll be forced to rethink this. Just because our marriage wasn't arranged, doesn't mean I'm going to wait.

"Sure, like what?"

 **Haruhi** : "Tell me about your favorite book and why you love it."

 **Kyoya** : "My favorite is…"

.

.

.

 **Kyoya** : "I hear you yawning, Haruhi. Am I boring you?"

 **Haruhi** : "I'm sorry. No, you're not boring me, it's just getting really late."

 **Kyoya** : "Before you go to sleep, did you find your present from Germany?"

 **Haruhi** : "No. Where is it?"

 **Kyoya** : "Look in your book bag."

 **Haruhi** : "German chocolate. Yummmm. Thank you, Kyoya."

 **Kyoya** : "Like I said, when I saw it, I knew you'd love it. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I hope I made headway tonight. I did everything I could to show her I'd be a perfect partner, even if I have no intentions of doing some of those things.

 **Haruhi** : "Good night, Kyoya. Thank you for talking with me. I feel like I know you better."

 **Kyoya** : "I'm glad you do. I do too. Good night."

 **End Phone Call:**

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday After School:**

The day flew by when all I wanted was time. I'm meeting with the managers of my companies and I'm nervous. I've done some research, gotten advice from Mori-senpai, and have lots of questions.

I know I'm going to look like some naive idiot who doesn't have a clue.

Petto Chinmi, the pet food company is first. He should be here any minute.

.

This should be interesting. I've spoken with Ootori-sama, and he explained the situation. He bought this company for his friend, Fujioka Haruhi. Who does that? I guess the super elite do.

Can't be much worse than the girl who ran it before. The only reason we're in relatively good shape is she left it to run itself. When I came in, Ootori-sama and I changed some things, but he wanted to wait for Fujioka-sama to take over to make sweeping changes.

I did some research on her—who wouldn't. I was surprised to see she's a commoner with an academic scholarship to Ouran. It was shocking to find out that she's part of a Host Club there. She's friends with some big names: Ootori, Suoh, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Houshakuji, and Kasanoda. The elite of the elite.

She's playing her cards right. With those friends and these companies, she's set for life. I wonder if she went to Ouran just to catch the eyes of some rich heirs.

Walking into the restaurant, I'm led to the private room. She requested a company credit card, business cards, email, and access to the internal network. Guess she's going to be spending a lot of the company's money on this meeting.

I'd seen pictures, but they didn't give a full impression. As I came into the room, she stood up, walked toward me, and held out her hand.

"Tanaki-san, I'm glad to meet you. Please come and sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Good first impression. Strong handshake along with a slight bow. I returned the bow, somewhat deeper.

"Pleasure to meet you, Fujioka-sama." I said and followed her to the table.

"I traded the cost of the private room for a review of the new menu. As we go over the business, small portions of the menu items will be brought in. I ask that you please note any that were exceptionally good or bad for our review. Doing this will save the company money that I'm sure it needs somewhere else."

That's a surprise. I thought she'd want to experience the perks of owning a company, but she's already thinking of the bottom line.

"Sounds delicious. I missed lunch today, so this is a welcome surprise."

"I'm glad you'll enjoy it.

"I wanted to start by explaining how I came to be the owner, tell you about myself, and discuss the company's future."

As I listened to her precise and detailed run down, I realized this girl would be different. She is bringing a dedication and seriousness I wasn't expecting. Working with her just might be interesting.

"As you can see from my history, I have a limited amount of business experience. I doubt managing my family's household budget compares to anything that needs to be done here.

"My career goal is to be a lawyer like my mother. I'm not sure what field of practice, however, this is a huge opportunity to learn about business law. I intend to take full advantage of it."

She wants to be a lawyer? Why? She'll own the companies and probably marry someone from Ouran. She won't need the money. She's very pretty with those huge expressive eyes and demeaner.

"Those are admirable goals. Experience in Petto Chinmi will be helpful."

"I've read the last several BOD meeting minutes, company background and mission statement, by-laws and policies, and product descriptions and method of distribution.

"I have many questions. I've organized them into my priorities, and we'll see how far we can get in the time allotted before my next appointment. We'll also need to discuss a schedule for meetings and my training in the company's business."

She's done a significant amount of prep work. I like that. She's not wasting my time. "I'll do my best to answer them. To get a better feel for what the company does, we should schedule a tour of the offices, warehouses, and stores."

"That would be a smart next step. Let's schedule that and move on to the questions."

.

Two hours later, and full from the amazing food, I'm confident that this will be a good working relationship. She's smart, engaging, willing to learn, willing to get into the nuts and bolts of the business, and doesn't see herself as too good to work hard.

The only problem I see is her limited amount of time. We only have Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays after school. She surprised me, telling me her next appointment is with the manager of the other company she was given. That makes our time even less.

"Thank you for your expertise, Tanaki-san. I look forward to the tour on Monday. I'll also review my notes and have more questions. Please send me those documents we discussed. I'd like time to review them before the tour."

We stood up and she escorted me to the door. "Thank you, Fujioka-sama. I look forward to a productive working relationship."

As I left the restaurant, I notice a few men that were still at their tables. Strange. They almost look like security.

.

xXx

.

One down, one to go. Tanaki-san seems to know what he's doing. I wish someone was here to give me their impression. Kyoya hired him, so he must be excellent at his job. He'll still have to prove that to me.

Inoue-san from Akachan Fasshon, the baby clothes company, should be here soon. I hope I have time to flesh out my notes.

.

xXx

.

I'm meeting my new boss at this fancy restaurant. Another fluffy-headed girl. The one that ran it before practically drove it into the ground. Who knows what this one will do?

Ootori-sama assured me that she'll be serious about running the company, but how serious can a second-year high school student be? This is going to be a waste of my time. At least she picked a nice place. I assume I'll be paying for this with my company card.

"Inoue-san, it's good to meet you. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day." She shook my hand, bowed, and led me to the table. At least she's good looking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujioka-sama. I hope we can have a productive working relationship."

"That is my hope as well. I already know you are good at your job or Kyoya wouldn't have hired you." She calls him Kyoya? Just how close are they? Pretty close I guess, or he wouldn't have bought the company for her. I wonder what their relationship is?

She's a commoner at Ouran High School. He's way out of her league. Is the company payment for 'services rendered'?

"I traded the cost of the private room for a review of the new menu. As we go over the business, small portions of the menu items will be brought in. I ask that you please note any that were exceptionally good or bad for our review. Doing this will save the company money that I'm sure it needs somewhere else."

So, one of the other rich guys let her use the restaurant? What is she doing for these guys? Will she do it for me?

She went on, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I've read many of the company documents, to include BOD minutes, the charter and the business model, by-laws, budget overview, and store policies. It looks like Akachan Fasshon is in financial trouble. Can you review that for me?

That's jumping right into the heart of the problems. I need to make it clear it's not my fault. "The previous owner had many ideas, but no clear path to execution. This caused budget over-runs and morale problems. The company lost some key employees and is trying to recover.

"Ootori-sama and I have been fortifying the business in anticipation of your take-over. I assume you will have your own plans." I just hope they aren't as stupid and the previous girl.

"Yes, Kyoya gave me a summary of what's been done and his and your recommendations for moving forward. Aside from fixing obvious problems, I will not be making any sweeping changes until I understand the business better. I'll also be looking for input from you, the Board, and key employees before those changes. No need to try something that someone knows won't work."

That's a cute smile. She's got the sexiest eyes. That suit looks good on her too. Powerful.

"A very good idea, Fujioka-sama."

"I'd also like a tour of the offices, the warehouses, and several of the stores. I need to understand the entirety of the business before I can make changes."

"Another excellent idea. I'd be happy to give that to you."

"Will Saturday morning work for you? I assume the warehouses are open."

"Yes, they are. It will take more than one morning to tour everything you wish."

"I have plans in the afternoon that I can't change. I would think we'd have time for a warehouse."

Saturday morning with her? Why not? "I can make that work, Fujioka-sama."

"Fine. Let's go through as many questions as I have now and see how far we can get before our time is up."

As we went through her questions, I began to realize that she was going to take this seriously. Just what I need, a boss that doesn't know anything and wants to take up all my time so I can teach her. How will I get my own work done? How hands on will she be?

"Thank you for teaching me so many things about the company already. I look forward to working with you. Now that I have access to the network, an email address, business cards, and a company card, I can dig deep into the problems.

"If you could please send me the other documents we discussed by tomorrow morning, I'll have a chance to review them before our tour on Saturday."

"I'll send them as soon as I get in the office tomorrow."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I'm shocked at her ability to be authoritative. With her background and her lack of knowledge in business, I thought she'd be a pushover.

She walked me to the door, and I left with my head spinning. This could be a good thing or a disaster. I wonder if she's got a boyfriend. If I'm careful, maybe we could get together and then I'd own the company.

.

xXx

.

Our waiter came in and I requested he split the bill between the two company cards I have. I knew it would be pricy, but wow! I wonder how much it would have been if I'd had to pay for the private room. On top of that, I think Tamaki-senpai gave me a discount even though I told him not to. This is business, not personal. That's why I wouldn't take the private room for nothing.

Both Tanaki-san and Inoue-san seemed knowledgeable, although Inoue-san was slightly rude. He definitely didn't take me seriously at the beginning. I think I got through to him by the end. We'll see. Kyoya's hire or not, if I can't work with him, he'll be let go.

I need to call Mori-senpai when I get back to the Haninozuka's. I have many questions. I hope he doesn't get tired of me asking them. He's got classes and he's so far away.

I really miss him, and not because of the companies and his advice. I miss my friend.

The limo should be here any minute. I hate riding in those things. Is there a company car available to me? How would I use it for both companies? There would be liability issues if I was driving the pet food car to a baby store. Yet another question for Mori-senpai.

.

xXx

.

 **In the Limo:**

Phone call between Haruhi and Kaoru:

 **Kaoru** : "Hi, Haruhi. What's up?"

 **Haruhi** : "Thank you for the suit. It made a good impression at my meetings."

 **Kaoru** : "Great! When do you need the next one?"

 **Haruhi** : "I'm meeting with one company on Saturday morning to tour a warehouse. It's not a formal meeting and I'll be on my feet the whole time. I was just going to wear jeans and a blouse."

 **Kaoru** : "Haruhi, you have no fashion sense. Hika and I have told you that over and over. I'll design you something."

 **Haruhi** : "No heels. I'll be walking the whole time. No skirts. I want pants this time."

 **Kaoru** : "Haruhi, you're killing me. How am I supposed to design to those specifications?"

 **Haruhi** : "Are you saying you are not up to the challenge? I thought you could design anything."

 **Kaoru** : "Fine. I accept your challenge. I'll have it to you Friday night or early Saturday morning. When's you next meeting after that?"

 **Haruhi** : "I'm touring the other business on Monday. I'll just wear the same thing."

 **Kaoru** : "I'll let you get away with that this time. What about the next formal meeting?"

 **Haruhi** : "Tuesday. No skirts!"

 **Kaoru** : "Ever?"

 **Haruhi** : "For parties and formal events, fine. But from now on, I want business suits with pants."

 **Kaoru** : "And if I don't?"

 **Haruhi** : "I'll wear the stuff from my internship, or buy my own stuff, or borrow some of dad's."

 **Kaoru** : "You wouldn't dare!"

 **Haruhi** : "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course, I would. I have to go. We're pulling up to the Haninozuka's."

 **Kaoru** : "See you tomorrow."

End Phone Call:

.

xXx

.

The butler opened the front door. I'll never get used to that. "Good evening, Fujioka-sama. The young masters are in the lounge. They asked if you could join them when you arrived."

"Thank you."

I walked into the lounge and was shocked by what I saw.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Another shorter chapter. Wanted to get the cliffhanger in there. Any guesses?

There was a lot about the companies. I won't be going into details about how she's running them and any business issues. I'm a data geek, not a business person. I think I laid the ground work for where I want to go, but that story arc will stay in the background for a little while.

What do you think of the commoner's challenge? That's going to be a fun thing to write. I have several scenes that I hope I can write funny. Comedy is the hardest thing for me to pull off. I've yet to do it.

If you have any ideas for 'mistakes' the guys can make during the challenge, PM me. I have it outlined, but adding something good can be done.

Couldn't help myself with Snow White and the Dwarfs. Can you picture them in those frumpy clothes from the Disney movie? (Disclaimer: neither own nor making any money from the movie) While I like to think of them dressed like that, I'm assuming the twins did something sexy with miner's uniforms. Picturing Kyoya as Dopey with the hat and the clothes was fun.

I brought Kyoya and Haruhi back around to 'talking'. Not sure I can call it really talking when Kyoya is feeding her a bunch of bullshit. Any ideas on what his Plan B is?

(1) According to the internet, sneezes are not acknowledged in Japan unless there are quite a few in a row.

(2) I know this joke wouldn't work in Japanese, but I love that movie and couldn't resist. Just go with it.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What did she see when she walked into the lounge? Plus, their clothes shopping trip to the mall.

And, a couple of surprises for fun.

.


	18. Chapter 18 - Off The Rack

**Author's Note** : Thank you for all your reviews. If no one was reviewing, I wouldn't be writing. Welcome to the new followers! I'm so excited you're here!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. But I'll take them clothes shopping for the entertainment value.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/9/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings:**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 18: Off The Rack**

.

 **Somewhere in Tokyo, two Ootori BOD members meet over a drink:**

"Do you really think that Yoshio is in South America?"

"If he is, it's not for business."

"The alcoholism rumors?"

"Something strange is going on with Kyoya. I think he knows exactly where Yoshio is, and I think he put him there."

"Are you serious?"

"The way he swooped in and took over the company, definitely."

"Are we going to do anything about it?"

"Yes, I've got a plan."

xXx

.

 **The Haninozuka Lounge:**

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi screamed as she launched herself at me. She jumped into my arms and I felt complete for the first time in months.

"I'm so glad you're home!"

My heart was racing and there was no way I was going to let go any time soon, so I held her tightly and spun her around. The smell of her hair brought back a flood of memories. Dancing with her at the ball, soaking in the hot springs with her, following to protect her when she was getting those threats. And the most recent ones. She trusted me most to help her with Kyoya's 'gift' of those companies. She came to me for advice, and I protected her, the way I've always protected her, even when I was across the world.

"What are you doing home! Your classes start on Monday!"

I couldn't set her down. Not yet. When she's in my arms I can forget about Kyoya and it's just the two of us.

I stopped spinning but didn't put her down. "I decided I've been away too long. I missed my family, the Host Club, and you, Haruhi."

"I've missed you too! So, you're staying? For sure?"

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere."

She hugged me again, and I went gooey. Why did I stay away so long?

When she pulled back, I realized I'd have to put her down. With regret, I placed her feet back on the floor, but I didn't step away. Today begins my mission to get her away from Kyoya, even if she doesn't come to me.

Her new, shorter hair is cute. She looks even more like a pixie. But the suit, the suit she's wearing is all power. Deep red jacket and skirt with a black silk shirt underneath. Small slit up the back of the skirt shows off her calves. Sharp, black heels telling everyone she can handle anything (must have forgotten to take them off in her excitement). The clothes of a true company president. And she looks amazing in them.

"I want to hear all about America. Come tell me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a sofa in the lounge. Sitting down next to me she started demanding answers, "What was it like? The food? The different dojos? Did you make new friends? What was the university like? Was it strange driving on the wrong side of the road? What are the grocery stores like? Are the huge? It's such a big country, was it big everywhere you went? Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "You want me to answer all of those at once?"

That's a pretty blush. "No, just tell me about it any way you want to."

I started with New York, then Texas, then California. Her eyes were riveted to mine the whole time, hanging on every word. I'll have to take her there on a vacation. She'll love it.

"I knew it'd be different, but I didn't think it would be that different. Amazing. I wish I could go sometime."

Yes, I'll definitely have to take her.

It was about this time when she finally realized Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Chika were in the room. I think she knew the whole time, but it finally clicked.

"Honey-senpai! You'll have a study partner for college! Isn't it great he's back home?"

"It is, Haru-chan."

"Satoshi-kun, it must be great to have your brother back." She turned to him and smiled. That smile. She's been wearing it since she walked in. It's the best present she could give me.

"Yeah, at least now I've got a challenging partner in Kendo," he smirked. He was glad to see me back. We've got lots of work to do.

"How were your meetings?" I asked. I'm still unsure why she came to me for advice instead of any of the others. I'm grateful she did, I just don't know why.

"Oh, the meetings went well. Let me get my notes and I'll tell you all about them."

Over the next hour or so, she detailed the conversations she had, the things she learned, and the personalities of the managers. Hearing all of this, I realized there are many obstacles I can help her through.

.

When I finally finished reporting on the meetings, everyone but Mori-senpai had glazed eyes.

"Haru-chan, it sounds like you have productive meetings, but I'm sleepy, and I know Satoshi-chan and Chika-chan are too."

They all got up to leave. Strange, it isn't that late. "Good night Haru-chan, Takashi."

"Good-night."

I turned to Mori-senpai and saw a small smile. I've missed him so much. His quiet strength and selflessness. His friendship and his presence. His voice and stoicism. As one of the anchors of the Host Club, he helped keep me sane in an insane group.

"Mori-senpai, aren't you tired? You just flew back here."

"Jet-lag. I'm used to being awake at this time."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence settled on us, each in our own thoughts. He broke it by asking, "Do you want to talk more about those meetings?"

"Do you have time now?"

"Of course. I always have time for you."

I felt another quick blush. He's so kind to me.

We discussed the finer points of the companies. He had several suggestions and wanted to see the loan contract from Kyoya before I sighed. I know Kyoya can be manipulative, but isn't this extreme? How many people need to look at it? It's a standard loan repayment contract.

"I'm going to need more time than Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays after classes. I don't want to leave the Host Club. The twins and Tamaki-senpai would throw a fit. Plus, now that I've started hosting boys, I don't want to disappoint them just as they are getting to know me as a girl.

"I want to ask the Chairman if I could have a day off here and there. I'll need them for Board meetings and other business that can't be handled in late afternoon."

"I don't see why he wouldn't allow that, as long as you kept up in class. Many students need to take time off for business."

"True. Both Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai have in the last weeks. Kyoya had to take three days so he could fly to Germany for an acquisition. Tamaki-senpai has been gone a day for the newspaper Board meeting. I still can't believe they just up and bought a newspaper. I don't think I'll ever get used to your world."

"I've always wanted a way to control the press. Too bad I wasn't here to buy into it."

I couldn't help laughing. "I'm sure you can find something else to buy. There have to be dozens of companies just lying around."

He smiled back at my joke. "I've been thinking about starting my own. Still working out the details. I'll tell you more as they are finalized."

"That's exciting. Before long, everyone in the Host Club will own something of their own. We'll all be business magnets."

He smirked at me, "I think you were the lone holdout. Everyone else already owns something, even if it's small."

"Well, fine. I guess I'm caught up."

We talked about ways to buy them from Kyoya faster. How to raise more capital. We discussed transportation and keeping my expenses separate for each company.

He fully approved of my touring the companies, warehouses, and stores, but he suggested that I visit the stores anonymously. I'd see how they treat customers and how the stores are laid out without the employees knowing their boss's, boss's, boss was coming. He agreed to accompany me to the pet stores and suggested Renge for the baby stores.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh, no. Mori-senpai, it's after 11. We both need our sleep."

"Good idea. I need to readjust to the time here."

We stood up and headed for the door. He stopped me with his voice, "Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Mitsukuni and I are coming to Host Club tomorrow. Me being back is a surprise. Don't tell any of them."

"Sure. It will be a great surprise. They all miss you."

That's when my phone vibrated. I knew who it was. No one else would be texting me this late. I didn't want Mori-senpai to see, but he stopped and waited.

 _Text:_

 _Unknown number: Saw you at school. You're looking real good._

 _Haruhi: I don't have time for your childishness right now._

 _Unknown number: You have time for all of them. You'll make time for me._

 _Haruhi: Go away!_

 _Unknown number: It's only a matter of time, BITCH!_

 _Haruhi: You're no threat to me._

 _Unknown number: You're a tiny, defenseless little girl and I'll teach you a lesson._

 _Unknown number: SOON!_

 _End Text:_

"Haruhi, what's going on?"

I turned around and realized that Mori-senpai had been reading over my shoulder. "How dare you read my personal phone!"

"Haruhi?"

He stood there holding my gaze with his. Would it be a bad thing to tell him? He wouldn't blow it out of proportion like the twins or Tamaki-senpai. He'd keep it to himself, too. Kyoya hasn't made any progress and these texts are getting scarier. I feel safe with Mori-senpai.

"Haruhi?"

I told him everything about the texts. I let him read them. I told him about the ball and Ueda-san. I explained that Kyoya was looking into it. When I was done, I was drained. I was exhausted. He asked for my phone to take to his security technicians.

"Don't worry. I'll figure this out. I'll send the phone with Satoshi in the morning."

I'm relieved. Nothing's going to happen with Mori-senpai and Kyoya working on this. They can pass it on to their security and I can focus on school and work.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him. "I'm so glad you're home, and for many more reasons than this."

He smiled and left for his house and I went up to bed.

.

xXx

.

Who is threating her? Why hasn't Kyoya found this person and dealt with them? Why aren't they ruined and begging on the streets? Is he delaying? On purpose? What does that get him?

I tried to slow my heart rate and calm down as I walked next door to my estate. I was back. I came back to help Haruhi. I came back for her. Yes, school is important. Yes, family is important. But I ultimately came back for her, and she needs me more than ever.

Mitsukuni had called me every day since he left. I was shocked at the things he said.

It was the emails that finally did it. I read them over and over. I read them daily. They spoke volumes, both with words and between the lines.

I thought about how Tamaki told me just what I needed to hear, even if he didn't know it.

How Renge mentioned their double dates. Tamaki's planned proposal shocked me. Her email made it sound like she didn't know what was keeping Kyoya from proposing.

Haruhi's innocent congratulations and heartfelt good wishes, along with her request for me to keep helping her. Her suggestion for a substitute if I couldn't.

Kyoya's brief email that said way more between the lines.

And the rest of them. All yelling at me to come home. And all of Mitsukuni's calls and talks. It was like he hadn't had cake for weeks the way he talked to me. I was prepared for a take-down, but he spared me. That in itself was humiliating. He was so disappointed, he didn't want to waste the effort.

My parents were relieved to see me. They obviously knew more that I thought they did.

I'll register for classes and start Todai with Mitsukuni, although we probably won't have many classes together, just the basics. I'll be pre-law and he surprised everyone by choosing architecture with a minor in business. He wants to build amusement parks and adventure retreats. Satoshi joked that he should major in engineering so he could design the roller coasters and other rides. Mitsukuni surprised me by considering it.

I'm looking forward to Host Club tomorrow. I'll walk in after it has started to create the biggest surprise. I want to shock Kyoya. He needs to realize I'm back to stay and will not let him hurt her. I'll do what's needed to protect her. She may never feel about me the way I feel about her, but, no matter what, she's my friend. And I'll protect her with everything I have.

I'll drop this phone off at security. They'll start working the number and danger level, and I'll have them put a trap and trace on her number. The next time he sends a text, we'll have him. No one threatens Haruhi and gets away with it.

If it's as simple at that, why hasn't Kyoya done it? His technicians are as good as ours. Some are American ex-military. What is he getting out of letting her be threatened?

Shit…I know.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday at Lunch:**

"Haruhi! Where have you been? Lunch is almost over."

"Calm down Tamaki-senpai. I'm fine. At least you didn't send out the dogs to find me." I smirked because that's just what my idiot best friend wanted to do.

"Yes, but where were you, Haruhi. You didn't tell me you were going to be late."

"I told the twins. Didn't they tell you, Kyoya?"

"They said you'd be late, but not where you were."

She sighed deeply, "Honestly, I thought we were getting better at this. I'm my own person and I do not need constant monitoring." She looked at me and explained, "I was in a meeting with the Chairman."

"My father? Why?" Tamaki asked.

"With the new companies, I'm going to need some days off for Board meetings and other things. I wanted to explain that to him and get his approval."

"And?"

"He said it wouldn't be a problem as long as I kept my place as first in my class and gave him and my teachers notice."

Hikaru spoke up, "That's standard here. Many students have to take time for theirs or their parent's businesses."

"That's what he said, but he appreciated me coming to talk to him about it first."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

We were packed today. Word had gotten around that Hikaru would be here and that Honey-senpai would be back too. He's going to come in as often as he can before his classes start, then he'll switch to Mondays and Wednesdays.

There were four boys at Haruhi's table. I told her she must stop hosting boys, but she doesn't agree. That independent streak will have to be squashed after our marriage. A fighter in the bedroom might be fun sometimes, but to the outside world, I'm in charge.

The rest of the tables were also filled to capacity. I know Honey-senpai thinks he's helping, but if he hosts with Chika and Satoshi, it's not like having another host.

I strained to listen to Haruhi's table.

"You've been using the wrong formula. Use this one instead and you'll get the right answer."

She's tutoring them in trig? Fine by me. If they want to pay to have her give them a study group, I'll let them. At least they aren't staring at her chest.

.

"Hi gorgeous," I purred at her as I sat down. "No skirt today?"

"Kondo-san, I'm surprised you'd come after both the ball and the last time you were here. You owe me two apologies, or you can leave the club right now."

This bitch is going to make me apologize? With her attitude, that three-way is becoming less likely no matter how much charm I use. Maybe I could catch her alone and give her a preview. That would make her come running.

"I apologize, Fujioka-san. I was rude."

Her look said she wasn't going to accept it. I swallowed my pride for nothing!

"Thank you, Kondo-san. I appreciate your apology. Would you like some tea?"

Guess it did work. "Yes, tea's fine."

She was wearing the boys' uniform today, so I didn't get a look down her shirt. Wednesday was hot. She may be small, but the white lace was sexy as hell.

"Why do you wear the boy's uniform? You'd look better in the dress."

"Actually, I don't think I would. I find that dress atrocious and will not wear it. Besides, I already have this uniform and can't afford the other."

Doesn't she have to now? I'll drop it. I can't talk about stuff that pisses her off. That's not getting me anywhere.

"How's Honda-san?"

"She's fine."

"Why don't you bring her next time. If she wants us all to be friends, that would be the best way."

"Sure. I can do that." Why hadn't I thought about that? Taeko could break down her defenses and then I could take it from there. Fuckin' A.

.

I don't like that pervert with Haruhi. The way he stares at her is disgusting. I didn't notice him on Wednesday because I was asleep in Kaoru's lap most of the time. I'll ask Kyoya-senpai how many times he has scheduled.

.

I can't wait to see the shock on Kyoya's face when I walk in there. I'm the last person he's expecting and the last person he wants around Haruhi. Surprising everyone like this, putting everyone's attention on me goes against my instincts. It's not like me at all. Mitsukuni was shocked when I told him. But it's the best way to throw Kyoya off, and I'm doing it for Haruhi.

Here goes…I open the door and step inside, slightly slamming the door behind me.

Everyone turns to the door, but the first to jump up and run at me are the twins.

"Mori-senpai!" I heard in unison before they tackled me.

.

I heard the door and looked up to see Mori-senpai walking in the room. About fucking time. I told him to get his ass on a plane. I was even considering sending some fellas over there to 'motivate' him.

I turn from the door and stare at Kyoya-senpai. He got him. He couldn't hide his surprise and anger. His mask slipped. And I enjoyed every second of it. His face was blank again, but I saw it. You can't fool me you fucking Shadow King.

By this time all the girls and most of the Hosts were standing around him. Guess I'll join.

.

Shit! Fuck! Shit!

What the fuck is Mori-senpai doing back? He's supposed to be starting his classes in California. Kasanoda and Hikaru weren't really a problem, but with him here?

"Mori-senpai! I'm so glad you're back! Are you back for a visit before your classes start next week?"

He gave the girl a slight smile and ruined my day, "No. I'm here to stay. I couldn't stay away from everyone anymore."

Honey-senpai took over, "Takashi's going to Todai with me! He missed you ladies too much to stay away any longer." Honey-senpai grabbed his hand, "Come over here, Takashi. We'll sit down and tell everyone your great news."

As they walked across the room, Haruhi gave him a big smile and he ruffled her hair. She wasn't surprised to see him, which means she saw him last night at the Haninozuka's. She kept it a secret the whole day.

I did not miss the look of evil he gave her current client. I've never liked Kondo-san and apparently Mori-senpai doesn't either. Being physically threatening does have its advantages.

"This is wonderful, Kyoya! Our whole family back together again! The Host Club is complete, and things will be better."

"Tamaki, what are you talking about. Things aren't bad."

"No, not really, but they will get better with all of us around." He was smiling like an idiot and watching the group of girls with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

"Mori-senpai has to join the commoner's challenge! We have to do it all together."

"He will."

"Haruhi, my darling friend, what do you mean?"

"I spoke with him last night and he agreed to join in the Challenge. Mori-senpai is looking forward to it."

She had escorted her guest to the door, and walked over to us, but she was staring at Mori-senpai. What all did they talk about last night?

"You knew he was back and kept is secret from us, Haruhi?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise, Kyoya. It worked out well."

Of course, he did. He wanted to rattle me, and I let him. Not anymore. He won't endanger my plans. I won't let him.

.

xXx

.

 **After Host Club:**

"Isn't it great, Tama-chan! Takashi is back and will come back to the Host Club with me on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Our princesses will be so pleased."

"Yes, profits will be up considerably."

"This calls for a celebration! Let's go out for dinner!" Hikaru-senpai yelled.

Kyoya-senpai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "As fun as that sounds, Haruhi and I have a date tonight that we must get ready for." He put his hand on her lower back and led her out the door.

She turned and said over her shoulder, "See you all tomorrow for lunch at the mall. I sent the details out in an email."

"I apologize as well, but Renge-chan and I also have a date," Tamaki-senpai said as they walked out the door.

Now that they were all gone, Kasanoda-senpai turned to Takashi and let loose, "It's about fucking time. Did you see that? He doesn't let us have any time with her anymore and she just accepts it. I'm glad you're home, Senpai. We need you."

I was thinking the same thing. My big brother needed to be back a lot sooner, but he's here now.

"Sit down so we can talk. We have a lot to figure out," Taka said.

.

"First, the goal of this group is to figure out what Kyo-chan is up to. I refuse to believe that with his background, his father's influence, his company's position, and his devious nature in general, that he's dating Haru-chan just because he likes her. There is no merit in that. There is always a hidden goal with him."

"Exactly, Honey-senpai."

"However, the only way to be successful in exposing him and breaking them up is to present Haru-chan with evidence."

"I don't want to be the odd one out here, but why are we assuming that whatever he is up to is nefarious?"

"It's a valid question, Chika-chan, but we've all known him longer than you and we've seen him ruin people without a second thought. Until I have proof otherwise, I won't believe what he's doing with Haru-chan isn't manipulative.

"Now, do we all have the same information? If you know something, speak up," Honey-senpai started. He's very serious in Dark Honey mode.

"Before anyone starts, I have a question." They all looked at me and I continued, "Does anyone know who owns Ranka's bar and their apartment complex? I've had some of the best Yakuza lawyers working on it and we aren't finding anything. Whoever set it up knew exactly what they were doing. All the company papers were filed outside the country."

Everyone was shaking their head. "Fuck!," I yelled and slammed my hand down on the table, startling all of them. "Those can easily be held over her for any reason. I thought it was Yoshio, but now I'm not sure. When her dad and his boyfriend were sent away right before she was outed as a girl, it seemed obvious."

"It did but didn't seem to have enough impact for Yoshio to tip his hand. Yes, she got some shit for lying, but it wasn't life threatening."

"Exactly, Hikaru-senpai." How can Chika tell them apart? "It's a strategic blunder to reveal such information." He paused to think for a minute, then, "I thought that maybe Kyoya-senpai took them from his father after that and now he's got them to hold over her."

"Don't forget his father is unstable. He could do anything."

"Not any more, Kaoru-senpai." Seriously, how does Chika tell them apart? "He's locked up in Ootori security with no outside contact."

"Chika-chan, everyone, this is getting us nowhere. Everyone keep looking into it and let's move on. What else do we all need to know?"

"I found out something last night." And Mori-senpai told us all about the texts and threats.

.

xXx

.

"Kyoya, you didn't have to buy me a dress. I have several."

"I saw it and knew you'd look great in it." I smiled and whispered in her ear, "You do look great in it."

Does she…it's a deep bronze halter dress with no back. Stops above the knees and the heels with ankle straps show off her legs and delicate feet.

"It's a little low cut, don't you think?"

"It's just us tonight. You don't have to worry about those jerks you host."

"Just us? Where are we going?"

"Surprise," I murmured as I kissed her neck. How far will she let me go before stopping me?

"Ahh," she moaned. I knew she missed this as much as I did. I've made her body sing and crave. Every time she wants more and is more confused trying to stop me. I stop. Every time, I stop. I know that would ruin everything, and I know that I don't want to force her. It's so much sweeter getting what you want when you can make them give it to you. When they think it was their idea. Not just in business, but in bed too.

Shit. I felt the limo stop and had to pull back. The look on her face was priceless, glazed eyes and slightly open lips. Tonight's going to kill me.

"We're here, Haruhi." I climbed out of the car and reached back for her.

"Why are we at Tamaki-senpai's house?"

"We can't be seen in public as a couple, and I wanted you to myself tonight, so Tamaki is loaning us his house. We'll have dinner and then dance in the ballroom. Tamaki is taking Renge out to dinner, so it will just be us."

Didn't have to try too hard to convince him. He's drowning in young love and would help me any way he could.

.

Dinner was delicious. Both Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya know me well. Fancy tuna and other sushi. If I traded tutoring sessions for fancy tuna, dad and I would never have to buy food again.

"Let's dance," Kyoya said as he held out his hand to me.

I took it and was led to the ballroom. Yet another example of complete ridiculousness. Who needs a ballroom in their house? Don't hotels have them for rent? "This is huge."

"It's the smaller of the two."

Rich bastards. If I had their money, I still wouldn't live like this. The guilt would overwhelm me. Hopefully the commoner's challenge will wake them up.

The music started. It was so bright and clear I looked around for an orchestra. Nope. Must be a sound system in here somewhere.

"You look beautiful tonight, Haruhi." He murmured against my ear as we started a waltz.

"Thank you. You look handsome tonight." He did in that sharp navy suit with a light blue shirt underneath. His tie was somewhat wild tonight with both blues and bronze to match my dress.

"Thank you."

He pulled me closer and we moved around the floor. I never thought I'd like dancing, but Kyoya makes it effortless.

The music became slower and he pulled me up against him. I put my head on his chest and found his heartbeat. We swayed for I don't know how long. Several songs?

"Mmmm." His hands are stroking my bare back. He feels so good.

.

She's going to make me crazy. I think this dress might have been a mistake. Leaving her back uncovered for my hands to glide over. She's humming in pleasure and I must hold myself back.

The staff has orders to not come in here no matter what. I want to tear that dress off and take her right on this floor. How much of that is hormones, or my love for her, or my desperation for an heir? Does it matter?

Love. I know I love her. She's intelligent, good looking, and a natural host. Everything an Ootori wife needs to be. As for what I need, she's passionate, sexy, and easy to talk to. Just what anyone would want in bed. Of course, I love her. She's exactly what I'm looking for.

The music sped up to a fast waltz and we pulled apart and took off to keep up with it.

"I'm so happy Mori-senpai came back instead of studying in America. I missed him."

I smiled down at her, hiding my true feelings, "We all missed him. I have to wonder, though, if he's throwing away an important educational opportunity."

She frowned and hesitated, "Really? Isn't Todai fine on its own?"

"It's a good school, but the breadth of your knowledge is important too. He doesn't want to look limited by only attending a local school."

"Kyoya, it's not just a local school. It's the best university in Japan that just happens to be in Tokyo. It's not as if he didn't want to leave home for schooling."

"I suppose," I said offhand. Am I making my point?

"Where are you going for school? Your graduation is coming up soon. Have you thought about it?"

"I have. I'm considering Oxford or Yale for my undergraduate and possibly Harvard for my MBA."

"That's a long time to be out of the country."

"It is. They both have excellent pre-law degrees."

"That's nice. Too bad you aren't pre-law."

I sighed, "For you, Haruhi. You could join me after you graduate."

She laughed and said, "That's not going to happen. I'm not expecting to get a scholarship from somewhere overseas, and I don't want to leave my dad that long. The Chairman thinks I have an excellent chance at a full scholarship from Todai, and it has a great pre-law program."

"You wouldn't need a scholarship if you used your salaries."

"I'm using those to pay you back." She jerked in my arms and stared at me, "You were going to get me that loan repayment contract for each company by today. Do you have them?"

I was hoping she'd forget that. "I do. I'll email them to you when I get home."

"Thanks. Kasanoda's lawyer has offered to review them for me. I'll get them back to you after that."

She doesn't trust me? I thought I'd built that back up. "Haruhi, you don't need someone to review them. They are standard contracts."

"I realize that. He offered as a congratulatory gift. It would have been rude to turn him down."

"Fine. I'd like to have them signed by Wednesday. They need to be filed before they are active."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

We need to get off this subject. The way Mori-senpai guided her into closing all the loopholes I wanted with those companies is making me furious.

"I could always pay for your university tuition."

"Why?"

"If you were to come with me to England or America, I'd pay for everything. I want you with me. Always. Isn't that where we are going?" Is this conversation going fail like the baby conversation?

She smiled at me. I could tell she was trying to make light of the subject. "I don't know where you're going, but I'm going to Todai. I have to earn my education on my own. It doesn't mean as much if someone hands it to me."

"I'd be paying for it, not handing you a degree."

"I realize that, however, they are the same thing to me."

I knew I wasn't going to make headway on this tonight, but I need to keep bringing it up to get her used to the idea.

The music slowed down, and I pulled her to me.

.

xXx

.

"She's being threatened! And Kyoya-senpai knew about it?! What an asshole!"

"No kidding, Hikaru. Is this finally the excuse we've needed for me to kill him? I've got a bunch of guys I can call right now. I know where to hide the body."

"We can't kill him, Kasanoda-senpai. It's not practical. With Kyoya-senpai gone, how do we control his father? How do we protect Haruhi-senpai?"

"He was kidding, Chika."

"No, I wasn't, Satoshi."

"Enough," I said. This is wasting time. "The issue is what to do about the threats. I gave her phone to Morinozuka security last night. They've set up a trap and trace. His location will be triangulated the next time he texts, and they'll pick him up."

"But, Takashi, if it's that easy, why hasn't Kyoya-senpai already destroyed this jerk?"

"Think about it. What does he gain by allowing the threats to continue?"

They all stared at me, waiting for me to explain. I thought it was obvious.

"He doesn't want her to be hurt, so what is there to gain?"

"Kaoru. Duh! He's got protection on her. If the threats continue, he looks like the hero protecting her. He can keep her scared and dependent on him," Hikaru said. "I bet he already knows who this jerk is and has security on him too. He'd be a complete idiot to allow her to get hurt. We'd all kill him."

"Exactly. We will prove to her that he wasn't even trying to find the threat. Our security will grab him with the next text, and we can be the heroes and make Kyoya look bad."

"Perfect, Takashi. Just the proof we need to show Haru-chan that Kyo-chan isn't with her for her best interests."

.

xXx

.

"I had a great time, Kyoya."

"Yes. Spending time with just you is special."

"We need to do it more often."

"Yes, we do." He leaned towards me for a kiss and blew my mind. His lips can do amazing things, and when his tongue started sweeping my mouth, I lost track of everything but him.

"Ahhh…Kyoya."

"Mmmm," he moaned as he kissed across my jaw and up to my ear. I would have never guessed earlobes where this sensitive.

.

If I don't push, I can keep her doing this for a while. Just kissing. Just running my fingers through her hair. Not going any further. That's what the shower is for later tonight.

I'm back to her lips. She tastes like the strawberries and tea we had for dessert. She's getting swept up in the moment—her tongue has come over to play in my mouth.

"Haruhi. Yes."

I've got one hand in her hair, holding her mouth to mine. The other is gliding gently up and down her bare back. Her skin is so soft. And feels like it's on fire.

.

I've missed this. If we could just keep it here, I'd do this all the time.

Oh, the limo stopped. "Kyoya?"

"Mmmmm," he moaned. He's kissing and licking my throat. Ohhh

"We've stopped. I need to go inside."

He pulled back and gave me a quick kiss. "Yes. It wouldn't be proper to be making out in a limo outside the Haninozuka estate."

I smiled. "Just what I was thinking."

Kyoya helped me out of the limo and walked me to the front door. The butler opened it right away. Does he just sit there waiting for someone to come to the door?

"Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya."

He kissed me again and went back to the car.

.

xXx

.

"How was your evening, Haru-chan?" I called out as she was passing the lounge door.

She came in and sat down. "It was wonderful, Honey-senpai. We had dinner and then danced."

"Out in public?"

"No. Tamaki-senpai loaned us Suoh mansion 2. The sushi was yummy and the dancing…Kyoya makes it effortless and romantic. And the best thing…he didn't touch his phone once the entire time. It was like the two of us were the only people that existed."

Just what I didn't need to hear. I wonder what they talked about.

"We talked about Mori-senpai's decision to come back for university. Kyoya's thinking about Oxford or Yale and asked if I would come with."

No. If she goes away for college with him…

"I said no. Todai is fine for me, besides I couldn't get scholarships for foreign universities."

She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down to watch the game of chess Chika-chan and I were playing.

"So, he offered to pay my tuition."

If I had been drinking, I would have choked. Her college is over a year and a half away. They won't be together still by then. We won't let them.

"And you said?"

She laughed, "No, of course. I will earn my education myself. It's what I've always dreamed of."

I figured that would be her answer. I went back to the game and took Chika-chan's knight. The maid brought in another cake.

"Haru-chan, would you like a piece of cake?"

"No, thank you. I've had dessert." She sighed as stood up. "I'm going to bed. My day starts early tomorrow and then we are all going shopping. I know that will be exhausting." As she walked out the door, she said, "Good night," over her shoulder.

Chika-chan stared at me, "Taking her out of the country? Paying for her tuition?"

"He was testing her, wanting to see her willingness to be with him. He'd never leave the country for university. He can't while he's running the Ootori corporation."

"I didn't think of that."

"You're too honorable to think like Kyo-chan."

"You do."

"I have a bigger imagination. Want some cake?"

"No. Checkmate, alien brother."

.

xXx

.

I was nervous taking a cab from the Haninozuka's to the warehouse. I'm so used to taking the train or bus. A cab seems like a waste of money, but the bus would have been over an hour. Honey-senpai wanted me to take their limo, but I refused. I have to keep all this mess separate. I'm glad dad's coming home and this is my last day there.

"Good morning, Fujioka-sama."

"Good morning, Inoue-san."

We stood in front of a big gray building in a run-down part of town. It didn't look like the safest place, and I was concerned that such a high-class company would have their warehouse here.

"This is our main warehouse. There are several smaller ones in other big cities where we have stores. Inventory of baby clothes comes here from the manufacturer and then is shipped to stores and other warehouses."

"Is there a reason it is in this part of the city?"

"Costs are lower."

He escorted me into the front office. Stacks of paperwork littered the desks and a couple of the filing cabinet drawers wouldn't close. Is this normal? Or is this 'cleaned up' because they knew I was coming?

"There's no one here."

"Front office staff don't work on Saturdays. Warehouse staff and drivers are here. We'll go back there next."

"Did you tell them I was coming?"

"I did."

"And they left the office in this condition?"

"They emptied the trash."

I sighed. Just from this office, I can tell fixing this company will be a gigantic effort. Why didn't Kyoya do something about this?

"If you'll come through here, this is the main warehouse."

My impression did not improve. It was dirty. Are all warehouses dirty? Is it just the way they are? Boxes were stacked haphazardly. At least they were in good condition. They weren't ruining the inventory.

Inoue-san handed me a hard-hat. "Regulations."

I smiled thinking of Hikaru and Kaoru finding out I was wearing it with their amazing clothes. They actually listened to me and sent over a dark purple suit jacket and pants with a cream blouse. The shoes were loafer like with no heel. They were brown to match the belt. Very comfortable.

We walked further into the warehouse and I was introduced to the shift manager. He could have come from my neighborhood. Older, heavyset, graying, he was standoffish and gave the impression he didn't want to be bothered. He did introduce me to the men on the floor, but implied that they shouldn't care I was there. I ended up observing for a while. His interactions with his employees was rough and demanding without giving any praise.

I wandered around the place while Inoue-san spoke with the shift manager. I could hear them chuckling and hoped it wasn't at my expense. This was not going well at all. If they acted like this in front of the owner, how were they when on their own?

After speaking to several employees, I wandered out onto the loading dock. The drivers were considerably more friendly until I realized that my introduction hadn't made it this far and they were flirting with me. Crap.

"Fujioka-sama, I didn't realize you'd made it out here already."

The drivers all turned at the new voice addressing me with such respect. Inoue-san introduced me and some of them paled. I asked them questions about their jobs, did they like them, were there problems, etc. None of them wanted to talk in front of Inoue-san.

"I have another appointment and must leave to be on time. Thank you, Inoue-san, for the tour. I'll contact you for our next meeting."

With that I called a cab and left for the mall.

.

xXx

.

 **At the commoner's mall:**

"There she is!"

The twins, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki ran over to Haruhi as she got out of a cab. Surprisingly, they just managed to stop themselves before the hugs.

"Where have you been? Why are you riding in a cab?" Tamaki asked.

She answered as they walked towards us, "I had a tour of Akachan Fasshon's main warehouse this morning. I came directly from there."

Mitsukuni and Chika told Satoshi and me about it on our way here, but Kyoya's face flashed disapproval. "You went alone?"

"Yes. I own the company, I don't need my hand held, Kyoya."

He pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed her temple, "I just meant that it isn't in the best part of town."

"That's why I took the cab and not the bus," she smiled at him. I'm jealous of that smile.

She turned to the group and asked, "Who's hungry? Let's go eat lunch."

She led us to the food court where we could each go to different stalls and get what we wanted. Tamaki, Renge, and the twins decided on American fast food. Haruhi and Kyoya walked over to the sushi stall, and Kasanoda followed. The rest of us decided on noodles, except for Mitsukuni, of course. He went straight to the pastry shop.

I know coming home when I did was the right choice. It isn't heart wrenching, it's comforting to know I'm here for her if she needs me. I allowed myself to wallow in self-pity, though I didn't realize it at the time. I thought I was 'healing'. They were all correct to point out my dishonor.

We all gathered at a table and started eating.

"I hope the tour was informative."

"Yes, it was, but I'd prefer to not talk about that now. We should discuss clothes shopping."

"Yes, I can not wait to dress as a commoner. How exciting!"

"I'm sure you'll feel differently after we're done, Tamaki-senpai.

"Here are the rules. You need to purchase enough clothes to wear during the week when not at school or Host Club. School uniforms, business meetings, internships, or family functions are exempt.

"You each have a budget of 20,000 yen (~$200). That is close to what I would spend on five or six nice outfits. I'd spend less for comfortable clothes to lounge about in.

"I don't have that type of budget each week. I purchase different articles of clothing when I need them, like when one wears out or gets stained and I can't clean it. I probably have 5,000 yen (~$50) a month to spend on clothes, sometimes less."

"20,000 yen? Are you kidding me? One of my ties costs more than that," Hikaru said.

"You can afford that. Commoners can't. The budget I gave you is what I would spend. We are using my budget as a yardstick. Trust me when I say there are many people out there that survive on much less. Dad and I are very lucky."

"Lucky?" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Yes, Lucky."

"Haru-chan, what type of things should we be looking for?"

"Well, it's still the end of summer, so you won't need anything too warm. Don't bother looking for any type of coat. I'd guess you'd need some jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and maybe a button-down. You guys can bring your own underwear, but you'll need to get socks and a pair of shoes."

"All that for 20,000? That's impossible," Kyoya murmured.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll help."

"Will you help in the dressing room?" She turned pink and I was disgusted with his implication.

"I recommend shopping around. You might find something in one store but find something similar in another for cheaper. Also, try to shop only sales.

"I'll take you to the first store and show you around, then we can split up and meet back at the entrance." She glared at Tamaki and the twins, "You are here to purchase clothes, not to make a scene or make fun of commoners and their fashions. As big a surprise as this is, commoners are people and have feelings. You will not make anyone feel less because they are shopping here. Behave yourselves or there will be consequences."

"Yes, Haruhi," they all said, looking like they were already in trouble.

"This way. We'll go to the store where I usually start. They have good sales and bargains if you hunt for them."

.

I can't believe we are shopping for clothes off the rack. Our mother is going to skin us alive for being seen here. I can see the headlines now, 'Twins of famous fashion designer Hitachiin shopping off the rack.' At least it won't be in our paper.

"Hika, what is this fabric?"

"I have no idea, but it's scratchy," I replied. Haruhi had brought us to the men's section and we were wandering the isles.

"Hika, how do we know our size?"

"Beats me. All our clothes are tailored," I whispered back.

Just then, Kasanoda came over. "Pants are sized by your waist size and your inseam respectively. That's what those numbers mean. Take a guess and try some on to figure it out."

"Thanks."

He told us his size for a reference, and we followed his advice.

.

I decided to help Tamaki-kun with his choices. I don't think he's ever had to dress himself.

"Renge-chan, there are so many choices. What do we do?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"What do you want? Jeans? Pants? Shorts? Find those and then we'll find shirts to go with them."

"When are you getting your clothes?"

"Haruhi and I are going after we're done in here."

"What about these jeans?"

"Those should work. Levis is a brand I vaguely recognize."

.

"Kyoya, it can't be that hard."

Yes, it can. Especially when it's pointless. I'll never have to do this. It's a waste of time. "I don't recognize these brands."

"You're not going to find Armani here. Just look for something you like, or at least something you can stand wearing for a week."

I pulled out a pair of black pants. "How do I know my size?"

"How can you not know what size you wear?"

He sighed. He's already frustrated. This week is going to be hell. "Haruhi, all my clothes are tailored to my measurements. They aren't made to a size."

"Oh. Hold them up against you and take a guess, then take that size and the ones of either side of it to the dressing room and see which works."

I can't believe the owner and chairman of the Ootori Corporation is trying on clothes, and then will be buying off the rack. No one better recognize me here.

.

Commoner clothing is categorized strangely. Mitsukuni had to go to the children's section, and I had to go to an area called 'Big and Tall'. Fortunately, there was an employee that could help. We picked out a pair of sweats, some shorts, and jeans. I grabbed two t-shirts and was done. I wanted to save some of the budget for other stores and I also had to buy shoes. Since finding the right fit for my height seems to be difficult, I need to be careful with my money.

Mitsukuni and I have some experience the rest don't. We did some shopping in commoner stores in America. It's not that difficult. We just had to keep our expectations low.

.

Chika and I found the 'sport' section. These are the type of clothes we are used to, just in low quality.

"Chika, can we share clothes?"

"That would defeat the purpose. We need to buy our own."

"What about these?" I pointed out some shorts and shirts for exercising.

"Looks ok to me. We don't want to buy everything here though. If we don't find something better elsewhere, we could always come back."

"Good idea. I am going to get these shorts. They should work fine."

.

These clothes are so cute! I wouldn't have thought to go to the children's section. They seem to be cheaper here too.

I want this pair of bunny pants. They aren't Usa-chan, but they're cute. This t-shirt with the cupcakes is pink like the pants. They will go together.

Wow! Socks with teddy bears on them. I have to get those.

"Honey-senpai?"

I turned around and smiled at Haru-chan. "There are so many cute clothes here, I don't know how to choose."

"Remember, you need just enough clothes for the week and stay on budget. You also have to buy shoes and socks."

"Look at these socks! Teddy bears! And these have ice cream cones!"

"They will look good on you, Honey-senpai."

"Thanks. I'm going to buy these."

.

When I found Ritsu, he had jeans and a t-shirt picked out.

"That's all you're getting?"

"Going to look at other stores. I want more choices."

"You don't have to wait for the rest of us. If you're done here, go explore. Text me if you have problems."

"I'll be fine. I've been here before with some of the fellas."

He winked at me and went to pay for his items.

.

"Haruhi, these pants work, but I don't like anything else here."

"There are dozens of other stores in the mall. Think of it as a treasure hunt."

"That doesn't make this fun."

"Kyoya, everyone else is trying. Why aren't you?"

"I don't see the purpose."

"Look harder," and she walked away.

.

"Renge, you ready to go look for your clothes?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked into the women's section and I was surprised by all the choices.

"What do you wear at home, Haruhi-kun?"

"When I get home, I want to wear something comfortable. I'll be sitting on the floor studying or doing chores. I don't wear anything fancy. Usually shorts or jeans and a t-shirt. Something I can get dirty and wash easily."

"Can you point those out?"

"Sure. Over here."

.

"Kyoya! Let's go explore other stores."

Tamaki grabbed my arm and dragged me down the mall. "Weren't you shopping with Renge?"

"She and Haruhi went to look for her clothes. It's just us guys now."

Fucking great.

.

Hikaru and I had chosen a shirt each, in different colors. "This is harder than I thought it'd be."

"It's exactly as hard as I thought it'd be."

"I thought we'd just grab a couple things and be done, but there are more choices and lesser quality than I was expecting. Look at the way these pants are sewn. This hem will come out in no time."

"Maybe that's why Haruhi can sew well. She's always having to fix things."

"Yeah, but it can't be that expensive to make them right. For this, it's just a different stich."

"One of Mom's seamstresses used to work for a commoner clothing company. You could ask her."

"Good idea. Let's go to another store. There have to be better choices somewhere."

"I doubt it."

.

"Look, Chika. An entire store called 'Sporting Goods'. They have clothes and equipment. Maybe we can find shoes here."

I didn't hold out much hope. Commoner clothes are strange. They seem to emphasize different things, such as wear and washability. We have ours made for looks and style. The maids wash them, so caring about that never occurred to me.

"Satoshi, these shoes are 8,000 yen (~$80). That doesn't work into the budget."

"Wow. It sure doesn't. Those must be expensive for commoners."

"Look at this Kendo equipment. It's really cheaply made."

"Yeah. I've seen competitors use this low-quality stuff. Not everyone we compete against is rich. For some of them, this is all they can afford."

"Doesn't it fall apart?"

"You've been to kendo competitions. Haven't you seen the booths where they can repair equipment?"

"Guess I didn't pay attention."

"It's a whole different world out here."

.

"Tamaki, just make a decision." He's taking too long. I just want to get out of here.

"But, Kyoya, there are so many choices."

"We're only going to be wearing these for a week and only inside. No one's going to see us in them. Just pick something."

"I want to look in a different store."

Fucking great.

.

"I've never owned a pair of jeans before, Haruhi-kun. They are really comfortable."

"I like them. They go with almost anything and you can wear them almost anywhere."

"I want to find a mini-skirt. I've never worn one."

"Over here."

.

"Kyoya, why are we going into a jewelry store?"

"I want to get something for Haruhi."

.

"Kasanoda, are you finished?"

"Mori-senpai, you scared me." It's surprising how quiet he can be for such a big guy. "Yes, I'm done. I've shopped with the fellas before, so it wasn't as hard as it was for the rest of you."

"Where did you get your shoes? I'm having the hardest time finding a size that fits."

"Not surprised. You're probably going to have the hardest time both finding clothes and staying in budget because of your height."

"Ahn."

"This way. I'll take you to a shoe store that might work."

.

"Are you OK on your own, Renge? The twins just sent me a text asking for help."

"Sure. I think I'm almost done."

I went to the store the twins mentioned. They really shouldn't be in there. It's way too expensive.

"Haruhi! We need help," Hikaru called.

"Shhh. Remember, don't cause a scene. I have to shop here."

"Sorry," Kaoru said. "We don't understand the shoes. They're weird."

"Define weird."

"What are the made of? This isn't leather."

"No. It's synthetic. Leather is expensive."

"How do I figure my size?"

"Over there on the floor is a chart. Step on it and line up your foot. It'll tell you your size."

"This is so strange."

"How do you get your shoes?"

"They're hand made to our measurements."

"Of course, they are."

.

Finally. I thought these guys would never finish. Ridiculous. "Did you find everything and stay in budget?"

"Yes, but it was hard," Yasuchika said.

"I had a hard time because of my height."

"I thought you would, Mori-senpai. Unfortunately, certain sizes are more expense, but you don't get paid more at your job because of that."

"Haru-chan, I found everything in the kids' section. Isn't the cupcake shirt cute?" He held up the most obnoxious mint green shirt with scattered big cupcakes.

"Yes, it is. It will look great on you."

"I also found Hello Kitty shoes that light up!"

"How could you afford those?" Satoshi asked.

"Kids' clothes are cheaper."

"My limo's here. Who wants a ride?"

"We do! Thanks, Kyoya-senpai," the twins jumped into the limo.

"Haru-chan, I've called my car. Do you want a ride?"

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. I'm going to ride home with Ritsu." I pointed to a black SUV. "I prefer to avoid limos when I can."

"Renge-chan, I've called my limo. Want to go out to dinner?"

"Of course, Tamaki-kun. I'd love to."

.

"What do you think, Ritsu? Did anyone learn anything?"

"You'd be surprised. The twins did. I heard them talking about the low quality and wondering why they couldn't use better stitches."

"Thread cost."

"That's what I thought. They are going to talk to one of their seamstresses to find out more."

"Good. I figured if anyone learned something from clothes shopping, it'd be them.

"You don't need to walk me to the door. My dad's home by now."

"Are you going to tell him everything?"

"Just the fun stuff. He's going to go into hysterics over this Commoner's Challenge."

Ritsu smiled and said, "I'm sure he will. See you tomorrow when we move in."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

No cliffhanger! Shocking!

I really didn't want to break it here, but I'm close to 10k words and the Haruhi/Ranka discussion along with the rest of the evening would be too long.

Hope everyone's glad to see Mori back! Had a few reviews and PMs about bringing him home. Was hoping to keep him away for another few months, but couldn't make it in any way in character.

Kyoya trying to get her away for college. Also trying to make Mori look bad for coming back.

I wish I could write funny, but I'm not good enough. These three stories are my only try at fiction, so I'm hoping I improve. I wanted to make the clothes shopping funnier, but just couldn't think of anything.

If anyone has ideas about things that could happen during the challenge, send me a PM. I have it outlined with a couple of maybe funny things happening but could always use ideas. I'll give you a shout out if I use yours.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Ranka's back. What will he say about her hair? About the Challenge?

Kyoya checks on his dad. Kasanoda's dad checks in on him.

And moving into the apartments and grocery shopping, plus more of the Challenge.

And maybe a surprise or two? It's time for those texts to come to a head (if it fits in the next chapter).

.


	19. Chapter 19 - Moving In

**Author's Note** : Thank you for all your reviews. They keep me going. If I didn't know you were out there reading this, I don't think I'd finish it. It's no fun writing for just myself.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. If I did, the anime would have gone on and on and on and on.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/16/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Some language. Not much of anything else.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 19: Moving In**

.

"Haruhi! Daddy's little girl is home!"

I missed her so much, my darling daughter. I swept her up in a crushing hug. I'll tell you a secret – I know she doesn't like them, but I can't help myself. She's all I have left of Kotoko.

Then I noticed. "What happened to your HAIR! It's so short!"

"I'm glad to see you too, dad." She grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa. "Sit down. I have so much to tell you."

Listening to her talk about being outed as a girl, going on vacation, getting the companies, the attack on her hair, and the goings on at the Host Club, my emotions were on a roller coaster. Obviously, I was most upset by the attack.

"Are you sure you're OK? I'll take care of those girls. They'll never harm you again!"

"Dad calm down. They've been expelled. That's enough for me. Besides, my hair is even easier to take care of now."

I smiled at her. She can find the good in anything and is able to forgive what I would never be able to.

"Why are you all dressed up? You look great, but you should wear a skirt."

She told me about meeting with her managers and the warehouse tour this morning. "The twins have orders to design suits with pants. No more skirts."

"But Haruhi…"

She put up her hand to cut me off. "Dad, I've never liked skirts. They aren't comfortable. They limit movement. If I own the companies, I should be able to dress as I want when running them."

"But…"

"That's final. I'll wear a dress when called for by a formal occasion or special business function, but that's it. You and the twins will just have to live with it."

She's so cute in dresses. Why doesn't she care?

"I have one last piece of news. You're going to love this. Today the Club started a Commoner's Challenge."

After I got the details of that, I couldn't stop laughing. "Those rich idiots living like us for a week? With those rules? I have to be a part of it. I want to see them mess up and flounder and burn dinner and get lost on the train and bring their own lunches and sleep on futons. How did you get them to agree?"

"Simple. I told them that this was important to me. If I was important to them, they would take this seriously. Plus, I knew Tamaki-senpai would think it would be fun and make the rest of them join."

"It's good to hear that blond idiot is good for something."

I saw the smile on her face and knew, despite all the ups and downs, that going to Ouran was the best thing for her. I shouldn't have doubted her decision. She knows herself better than most people know themselves. It's awful that she grew up so fast because she lost her mother, but I know Kotoko would be so proud of the person her little girl is turning into.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I'm going over to Ritsu's to see his lawyer about the interest and payment contracts for the companies. Kyoya's lawyers drew them up, and Maki-sama offered to review them as a congratulatory present. I emailed them to him this morning.

"Ritsu will be here at 10 to pick me up. We're going to lunch after, and then meeting up with everyone back here."

"I go back to work tomorrow night, so I can go to the grocery store with you. Watching them plan meals and shop for food will be my entertainment!"

.

I was making dinner and listening to their conversation. So, Haruhi was given two companies by her boyfriend. Just what has she done for him to earn those?

Doesn't matter. She owns them and will be making lots of money. Ranka and I can retire from the bar and let her support us. We can get a bigger place, a car, and nice clothes.

She's annoying, but it's all been worth it.

.

xXx

.

 **In a Black Onion Jail Cell:**

"Hello, father."

"Hello, worthless son."

"Have you enjoyed your solitude?" He was a mess. Dark circles around his eyes. He'd lost weight. His beard was untrimmed and dirty. I wouldn't allow him a razor or scissors, nothing sharp. Nothing he could hurt himself with. I want him to live a long, miserable life.

I purposefully went home, showered, shaved, and wore my best suit to come here. I wanted to showcase our differences in social standing and power.

"It's been pleasant."

I smirked, "Sure it has." On my orders, his circadian rhythms were completely ruined. They turned the lights on and off at random. They fed him at odd intervals. Complete isolation. No idea of what's going on in the real world.

"What do you want, Kyoya?"

"I wanted to let you know that I was unable to stop the rumors. Speculation is that you're hospitalized for alcoholism and exhaustion, with no end of treatment scheduled. I'm running the entire Corporation. Which, since I own it all, I should be anyway. I'm planning on announcing my ownership soon. It will coincide with the rumor of your commitment to a psychiatric hospital.

"You'll fade from memory and no one will care where you are."

Admitting defeat would be tantamount to him committing suicide. I didn't expect anything less than the smirk and false bravado that followed. "You may think you've won, but I will have the last laugh. It will be you behind bars and me running the Corporation. I may take your little commoner whore as a mistress just for fun. I'll keep her in your mother's wing of the mansion. She'll grow old there."

Obviously, I knew he was goading me. Hoping I'd lose my temper. The thought of him touching Haruhi turned my stomach and increased my wish to kill him tenfold. There is no way I can let him know he hit a vulnerable spot.

"If you want my sloppy seconds, she's yours. But you'll never leave this cell. I can have her delivered."

I stood there, staring at him with evil in my glare. I saw doubt creep into his eyes.

"Good day, father. I'll see you again in another few months."

I turned as strode from the room.

.

Haruhi, I hope you never find out about that conversation. My mouth tastes of bile for just uttering those words. I'll never let him touch you again. I'll never let him near you again. I'll never let him influence your life again.

I swear I will protect you from him, even if it means I have to kill him with my bare hands.

.

He tried, but he can't hide it from me. That idiot third son of mine thinks he's in love with that wretched commoner.

What complete revenge it will be to lock her up in his mother's room and force her to give me the child that would have been his heir.

He's underestimated me. I'll bide my time and be ready. Revenge is best served cold.

.

xXx

.

"Young Lord, your father wishes you to come to his study."

What could he want now? I do need to tell him about the Challenge. He needs to know why I won't be here for a week.

"Pops?"

"Ritsu, come in and sit down. We have some things to discuss."

He didn't look angry. That's always a good thing.

"Before we start, I need to tell you something." I described the Challenge, Haruhi's goals, and where I'd be this next week.

I was expecting him to nod and move to the next topic. I was not expecting him to throw his head back and laugh until his eyes teared up.

"I'm impressed. Only Haruhi-chan could make the heirs of the Kasanoda, Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Houshakuji, and Hitachiin families live like commoners for a week and expect them to learn from the experience.

"It's too bad her morals are absolute. She'd make a fine Yakuza wife."

"Yes, she would," I mumbled.

"No, she wouldn't. Not with her moral compass." He stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front of me. "You need to let her go, son."

"She's just a friend."

"A friend is fine, but you want more. You need to let her go. If you can't without ending the friendship, you need to end the friendship. If you can't find yourself an appropriate wife by the end of high school, I'll find one for you."

"No. I do not want an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love."

"Love? Your mother and I were a once in a century exception. Don't expect to find an appropriate wife and love in the same person. Wives are for cementing alliances. Love is for your mistresses."

"I'll find love in my marriage or I won't marry."

"That's an ultimatum you can't back up." He moved back and sat at his desk.

"Shinobu-chan."

"What about her?"

"You must start dating her."

"No. She annoys me."

"And you annoy her. That's the beginning of a fiery relationship."

"No."

"Yes." The look he gave me made rival yakuza bosses shake in their boots. "I have arranged for you to eat dinner with her family. Her parents want to know you better."

"What for?"

"We have been discussing a marriage contract."

"NO!"

"It won't be finalized until after your graduation. If you have a better solution prior to that, the contract will be forgotten. But you must start dating her."

I took a deep breath to face him down. "Father…"

"Don't give me respect you don't mean. I know you're angry, but I am your father and I will be obeyed. You have until graduation. Date Shinobu-chan. Have flings. Have a fling with Haruhi-chan if that will get her out of your mind.

"But come graduation, you will have a solution, or the marriage contract will be signed. No exceptions."

"Yes, father."

"Good. Go to the gym and beat something up. Then call Shinobu-chan and schedule that dinner."

I walked out the door, angrier than I'd been in a long time. Angrier than I'd ever been at Kyoya-senpai. The heavy bag didn't stand a chance.

.

xXx

.

That evening some were anxious, some were grumpy, and some were actually looking forward to the week:

 **Kyoya** :

I am now behind on business because of that infuriating idea of Haruhi's. I may be forced to play along, but I will do things my way.

I've scheduled several business dinners next week. I won't be cooking much. I'll be wearing my own clothes to those meetings.

She said I'm _allowed_ to bring my own under ware. How generous. I'll bring my best silk boxers and undershirts. Those tacky commoner clothes will not touch my skin any more than necessary.

While I expected Tamaki and Renge to enjoy this, I'm surprised at the others and their willing participation. Does no one else feel this is beneath them? Is no one else worried about being discovered by the media? We only own one newspaper. We won't be able to hold the story if it comes out.

I should have gone to Germany this week.

 **Tamaki** :

That was so much fun! The ingenuity of commoners is amazing. There were so many choices! I could barely afford the clothes and shoes I finally decided on. Did Haruhi give us a ridiculously low budget to make it harder for us? She can't actually buy her clothes with that small amount of money.

Dinner with Renge-chan was delicious. We both have been wanting to try that French restaurant. Quite elegant. We danced long after our meal was over. I didn't want to take her home.

 **Mori** :

The mall today was interesting. I knew my height might be an issue, but I thought that would be just in finding clothes, not the prices.

The best time was watching Kyoya. He was trying so hard not to walk out on Haruhi. He as no idea why he has to do any of this. How can he date Haruhi and not want to know more about her life? He wants to conform her to his, not build a partnership. If anyone doesn't learn a thing this week, it will be him.

Haruhi looked beautiful in her work clothes. Kaoru knows what he's doing. Even in pants she was elegant and feminine, while projecting power. That's what well-tailored clothes can do.

That warehouse is in a dangerous area. The crime statistics are too high. She shouldn't have gone by herself. I'll make sure to tell her the next time we talk. I'm surprised and disappointed she hasn't called tonight to discuss her tour.

I can't expect her to share everything with me, as much as I wish she would.

Maybe I should start driving myself everywhere. My personal car is expensive but discreet. I could offer her rides and she'd accept because it's not a limo.

 **Honey** :

These 'Hello Kitty' shoes are so cute. They light up when I step! I'm going to buy all my clothes in the children's section from now on!

 **Satoshi** :

I won't be going to that mall again. Everything was such poor quality. Of course, that was Haruhi-senpai's goal, to teach us how commoners live. We're supposed to learn about them, not become them.

If that was truly her budget for clothes, I see why the twins are always dressing her. She deserves so much more than the way she lives. I'm amazed that after experiencing our lifestyle, she's still satisfied with her own.

She wants a better life but wants to earn it herself. To me, that's a strange concept. I thought, by doing well in school and winning at my competitions, I was earning my life. I'm not. It's what's expected.

I should stop taking my allowance and start using my salary instead. I do own half of that company. That would be earning my life.

 **Yasuchika** :

It's embarrassing to admit I never noticed the financial positions of my and Satoshi's competitors. It never occurred to me. We are all there to compete. I never had a competitor I judged as weak because of his lack of wealth. It was always their training.

I googled dojos in the area for the cost of training. Based off Haruhi-senpai's father's annual salary, most are too expensive. I could not find any training for those who could pay very little or nothing.

Karate does not require extensive equipment, just a uniform. Until tested, one never knows their aptitude for the sport. There are many out there who have never been tested. Have we missed a future world champion because they were poor?

What did Mitsukuni find in America? He discussed various forms of training, ways to motivate young competitors, and differences in competitions, but never mentioned money. I need to ask him about it. Can he stop eating cake long enough to have this conversation?

 **Hikaru/Kaoru** :

"I just got off the phone with mom's seamstress, Yuki."

"Isn't it awful late to be calling? Doesn't she have kids?"

"So?"

"She's a commoner, Hikaru. She doesn't have nannies to help with the children. She doesn't have chefs to cook their dinner. When she gets home in the evenings, she has more chores than Haruhi does.

"She probably just got the kids to bed and was finally able to have time to herself."

"How can she be a commoner if she works for mom?"

"I know you're not that stupid. Think about it. Most of the fashion industry workers are commoners."

"I'm not stupid, I just didn't think about it."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Before I could say anything, he blurted out, "Yeah, OK, so I'm a jerk. I just realized how dumb that sounded."

"Now that that's established, what did she say?"

"It's the thread cost. Can you believe that? They make hems that will fall apart because the other stich costs more for the thread."

"Does it make that much of a difference? How much can thread even cost?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. Can we just forget about it? I'm tired."

"Yeah, OK."

My brain was too busy to let me sleep. Thread cost? Really? I don't know anything about manufacturing costs and how clothes are priced. Hitachiin clothes are priced because of the brand.

If I'm going to start this line of business clothes for powerful women, I definitely need to do some research. I'll ask mom where to start.

 **Renge** :

Tamaki-kun is an exceptional dancer. I could dance in his arms for hours. The feel of his hand on my back, the warmth of his other holding mine. I gaze into his violet eyes and let him take me across the floor.

I can't wait to model that mini-skirt for him.

 **Ranka** :

Now that Haruhi's gender is known, she can wear that beautiful yellow uniform dress. My daughter will be elegant and feminine. I must talk to Kyoya about getting her one. If she's been 'out' for three weeks, I don't understand why she isn't wearing it already.

Our baby owns companies! Did you hear that, Kotoko? Our baby is financially stable! She'll be able to save all her salary for college and law school. No more working herself to death to earn scholarships. She can pay her own way. Just what she's always wanted.

All because of Kyoya! I don't know why I doubted him. He's been a true gentleman since they started dating. They make a nice couple.

She and I need to have another talk about where their relationship is going. Have they slept together yet? I know I put her on birth control as a precaution, but hormones can be overwhelming. Still, I can't imagine her doing that without discussing it with me first. She tells me everything.

 **Tachibana** :

Ootori-sama will be staying in an apartment in the Fujioka's complex next week. Having been to Fujioka-sama's apartment before, I'm knowledgeable of the security risks. I'll bring on more people to protect him. There are many places in that complex that are difficult to secure.

I'd never admit this out loud but watching Ootori-sama living and traveling as a commoner will be quite entertaining. He wants Fujioka-sama as a wife very much to do this for her.

When the time comes for the proposal, it will be uncomfortable watching Ootori-sama pressure her into marriage and then quash her independent spirit. She's a sweet girl and deserves so much more.

 **Ootori Akito and Yuuichi** :

"Where is father?"

"Kyoya knows."

"He'll never tell us."

"At least he's paying for our school, the mansion, and our other expenses."

"He knows we'll go public if he cuts us off."

"I wonder what he'll do next."

"We can only sit back and watch. Bringing attention to ourselves will only anger him."

 **Morinozuka Akira** :

I'm proud of Takashi for coming home. He can never disappear like that again. He is the Morinozuka Heir and his cowardness will not be tolerated.

Satoshi is growing up well and is shouldering more responsibilities. Takashi needs to know I have another choice if he dishonors himself again.

 **Kasanoda Ryuu** :

On the phone with Shinobu's father:

"He called to schedule dinner? Good. My wayward son must learn his responsibilities."

…

"Thank you, my friend. This will be a good match."

…

"I will give him until graduation. That is non-negotiable."

…

"He is my son and deserves the chance to make his own choices."

…

"Good night, my friend. I'll see you at our next meeting."

Ritsu, you need to understand I know what's best for you. I've been where you are going, and I want to spare you the difficulties I encountered.

I also know what's best for the Kasanoda Syndicate. Unfortunately for you, Haruhi-chan is not.

Shinobu-chan will be good for you. She'll keep you on your toes. It will not be a boring life.

 **Ueda Yasuji** :

That bitch is scared. A few more texts then I'll show her she can't make a fool of me. I'll take back the control she took from me and use it as a bludgeon. She'll never be the same again.

 **Haruhi** :

I'm exhausted. This next week will be hell.

My goals are simple. Wake them up to other's lives. Teach them about the value of their money in the lives of the poor. Make them recognize commoners as people, not curiosities. Open their eyes to charities out there.

A couple of them don't have far to go. Ritsu's fellas are commoners. He has the most experience with other classes. If anything, he'll help me teach the others.

The cousins and their younger brothers have experience with commoners and public venues through their competitions. However, I don't think they recognize them as such. Honey-senpai was excited about the clothes. He'll be hit hardest by the food. How is he going to survive a week without cake? Or with just the small amount he can afford?

The twins seemed confused by the clothes today. Those will have the greatest impact on them. As two that always are at the height of fashion, they will feel it most.

Tamaki-senpai and Renge were amused by the experience and will probably continue to be. Learning to treat commoners as people will be hardest for them.

That leaves Kyoya. He doesn't understand why we are doing this, and he won't talk to me about it. I worry that he won't learn a thing and will drag the rest down into a dismissive mood. He'll never come to appreciate the common people. How can I be with someone who doesn't respect my background? He'll have to come around soon.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday morning:**

"I've gone over the contracts you sent, Fujioka-san. I have two suggested changes." Do I tell her that these things are standard for contracts and were missing from hers?

"Thank you, Maki-sama. I appreciate your time."

"You're welcome. The first is the addition of a couple of words. There is a standard clause in Japanese business contracts that states that the lender has the right to call the balance of the loan from the borrower at any time. There is almost always a clause that allows the borrower 24 hours to pay the debt in full. That clause has been left out."

The Young Lord looks at her with disappointment. Does he think she should have noticed it?

"I'll request that change, Maki-sama. And the other one?"

"While not considered standard, there is a missing clause that I insist upon in all my contracts. It states that the borrower can pay off the loan early without penalty. I suggest that be added."

"I'll request that change as well."

"Excellent. The rest is standard, boilerplate language perfectly suitable for this type of loan agreement. With those two changes, I would have no problem recommending you signing."

"Thank you again, Maki-sama. Your respected advice is always welcome."

She started to stand to leave, but I held up a hand to stall her. "Fujioka-san, may I ask how your meetings with the managers went?"

.

My mind wandered as Haruhi told my lawyer about her meetings. Was that 24-hour clause left out on purpose? Kyoya-senpai does not suffer fools gladly (except for Tamaki-senpai), so his lawyers don't make stupid mistakes.

Maki-san did say it's included in almost every contract, meaning that it isn't included in all. Does Kyoya-senpai exclude it from all his contracts? Some should be filed and be public record. I'll have Maki-san check. I need to know if he did it on purpose.

.

"Very impressive, Fujioka-san. I agree about the warehouse. Something sounds off. I suggest hiring an independent forensic accountant to review the books. Embezzlement would be easy under those circumstances."

I saw pain flash across her face. She hadn't thought of that.

"I've lived in the real world all my life and know there are dishonest people out there. Now I must learn they are in the business world too. I'll do as you suggest. Any recommendations for an accountant?"

"I'll email you the name of a company and my contact there. They'd be honored to help you."

"It seems I am further in your debt, Maki-sama. I should put you on retainer."

"I'd enjoy that, but you can not be connected to me through your companies. That's why we use your personal email when we converse."

"I understand, I'm just disappointed. I've come to trust you deeply and rely on your counsel."

She's darling. And so innocent. That this compound is a bed of violence and crime doesn't seem to cross her mind. She inspires a protectiveness in me that I wasn't aware I had.

"Your words honor me, Fujioka-san." I stood up to end the meeting. Another few minutes and I might agree to retire from the Yakuza and work for her. Not really, of course, but it's tempting. She inspires loyalty. I'd be honored to have her as a daughter.

.

xXx

.

"All done," she said with a smile. "I emailed the contracts back to Kyoya with the requested changes. We'll sign them sometime this week."

We're sitting at the window in the Syndicate's noodle shop. Every time I bring her here, the cook sends out so much food to 'fatten her up'. Hardened yakuza guards smile when they see her and ask about her grades.

I don't care what Pops says, she'd make anyone a great wife. Fuck – I want her for mine. I do not want to date that Shinobu-san. We hate each other.

"Ritsu? Are you in there?"

I started when I heard my name, "Sorry, Haruhi. Just thinking."

"It's Sunday and we don't have any more homework. Relax."

"Do you know who my roommate is?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No. It's a surprise. The matches will help prevent cheating."

It better not be Kyoya-senpai. I might just beat the shit out of him in his sleep.

"We need to go. I don't want them all showing up and bothering my dad before I get there."

.

xXx

.

 **Haruhi's Apartment Complex:**

"Now that everyone is here, we'll go move you into your apartments for the week."

I led the guys out and around to a different building.

"Why aren't we staying in your building, Haruhi?" Tamaki-senpai whined.

"There weren't any available apartments in that building, Senpai. It's lucky Satoshi-kun was able to get some in my complex at all."

"Here's the first one. Because we have an odd number of guys, there will be three of you in this one. A third futon has been added."

I opened up the door and showed them the place. Looks just like mine, with a different color on the walls. "You'll have to decide which two share a room. Tamaki-senpai, Ritsu, and Yasuchika-kun, this is yours."

Ritsu gave me a desperate look. I know he didn't want to room with Tamaki-senpai, but I needed two strong personalities to keep him under control. I whispered in his ear, "Sorry about that. I did it because I know you and Chika-kun can keep him in line."

"Whatever," he murmured, but did flash me a quick smile.

"Drop your stuff and come with us to the next apartment. Satoshi-kun will give you the keys."

The next apartment was two doors down. They all walked in and Kaoru said, "This is the same as the other."

"It's efficient in design, utilities, and maintenance to have all units be the same." There's going to be no end to their questions and comments. I'm already tired.

"Mori-senpai and Kaoru, you'll be in this one."

"Looks like you're my roomie, Mori-senpai. Can we push our futons together? I'm used to having Hika in my bed."

At the look of horror on Mori-senpai's face, most of us broke out in laughter. I don't want to picture what Kaoru is suggesting.

"Just kidding. I'll manage by myself."

"Hn."

"The next apartment is right next door." Satoshi-kun opened the door and we walked in. "Honey-senpai and Kyoya, this is yours."

Kyoya looked around and dropped his suitcase. "This will do."

"Of course, it will, Kyo-chan. We'll have so much fun. It will be like a slumber party every night."

I answered Kyoya's glare, "I decided to put you two together because neither of you are morning people. Other roommates would have gotten hurt trying to wake one of you up." I'm glad Honey-senpai suggested this. I wouldn't have thought of it. Kyoya always woke up fine with me.

"The last one is two doors down. Obviously, it's for the only two of you left, Hikaru and Satoshi-kun."

After they all gathered in that apartment, we settled down for a meeting.

"Some advice for living in these apartments, keep your doors locked. Satoshi-kun gave each of you keys. Don't lose them. Replacements will come out of your budget.

"Keep the noise down. The walls are kinda thin, and your neighbors can hear you. You'll also hear them. Try to be accommodating.

"No switching roommates. No sleeping in other apartments. I paired you up this way on purpose. Deal with it."

I pulled out some paper and pens.

"Let's talk about planning meals and making a grocery list."

.

xXx

.

 **At the Commoner's Supermarket:**

What a riot to watch these spoiled rich kids trying to shop. My darling daughter has more patience than I ever had. This Commoner's Challenge is going to be a disaster.

That blond idiot is looking at the vegetables and doesn't know what half of them are. He's probably only seen them cooked on his plate. I bet he burns the apartment building down.

Those twins are running around pointing out everything they think is 'strange'. They're going to end up putting half of their stuff back.

Yasuchika-kun and Kasanoda-kun are the only ones being smart. They're roommates, so their planning their meals together. It will be cheaper that way and will give them the most food.

Haruhi's trying to comfort Mitsukuni. His sweet tooth will be starved this week. I don't envy him trying to find sensible sweet things for every meal. I hope he likes those Fruit Loops.

Takashi is staying simple. Fruits and vegetables he can eat raw. Rice and packets of dried meat and veggies to add. Simple breakfast of natto. He has to keep it simple. He'll need a lot for that tall body of his.

And then there's Kyoya. It looks like he's only shopping for breakfast – coffee and toast. What is he going to eat all week?

.

"Tamaki-senpai? You're spending too much time looking at the vegetables. Grab some of your favorites and move on. You still need rice, meat, and something for breakfast."

"I was trying to figure out what some of these are. I've never seen them before."

"Yes, you have. You've just seen them cooked already."

"I'll just ruin them. Where are the instant noodles?"

"Isle 4. Don't just buy those!"

.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Look at everything we've found!"

I turned to see the twins with their baskets full of junk. I'm already regretting this.

"Put all of that back. You can't afford that junk when you need to buy real food for healthy meals."

"But, Haruhi, it looks so good."

"That's how they get you to spend money on things you don't need. You don't need the chips, or the chocolate, or the pocky, or the candy, or the…the…whatever that is. Put it back and get rice, noodles, meat, fruits, and vegetables. You'll starve if that's all you buy."

I walked away in disgust. They didn't listen to my instructions at all.

I turned back and asked, "Why are you two shopping together? You're not supposed to share food. You can share with your roommates. Split up and go shop with them."

Idiots.

.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai is crying. Guess he finally realized he won't have the budget for all his cakes.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. What's wrong."

"These cakes are too expensive. I'll use up my budget in two days. What am I going to do?"

I looked down at his tear-streaked face and tried to not smile. I knew the food was going to be hardest for him.

Putting my arm around his shoulders, I tried to explain, "For commoner's, cake is a treat. It's not something they eat every day. It's expensive because it takes time to make and decorate. It also is perishable. If no one buys it before it expires, they have to throw it away. The prices are high to compensate for all that."

"I can't go a week without cake," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Sure you can, Honey-senpai. We just need to find you some sweet alternatives. Let's go look at the cereal."

.

I've got instant coffee, bread, and butter. All I'll need for breakfast. We have six nights to cook. I've scheduled business dinners for three of them. I'll bring back a meal from the dinner for the lunch the next day and call it leftovers. I'll just need three dinners and lunches. I can find something instant for that. Noodles or soup or something.

I know I won't be sharing food with Honey-senpai. He'll either starve with only a couple cakes for the week or be miserable having to eat real food.

.

They all gathered around me so I could inspect their baskets. I want them to learn from this, not fall flat on their faces.

"Looks like everyone forgot about drinks except for Kyoya and Mori-senpai. You'll be stuck drinking water if you don't get coffee, tea, or something else.

"Tamaki, I thought I told you not to get only instant noodles. If that's all you're going to eat all week, you'll make yourself sick."

"I don't know how to cook, Haruhi."

"Fine. It's your ulcer. At least get some rice."

I looked in Mori-senpai's basket. "You did a great job. Compensating for your lack of cooking knowledge by buying fruits and vegetables to eat raw was smart. Those dried packets will be a good addition to your rice. Read the directions carefully. They'll taste terrible if you don't rehydrate them right." I knew he'd do fine.

"Ritsu and Satoshi-kun. You two were smart shopping together. It's cheaper to buy a bigger bag of rice for two rather than two smaller bags of rice. Western breakfasts of cereal? You might try to add an apple in there if you have the budget."

Everyone else I helped as they were buying except Kyoya. "What the hell? Kyoya, you're going to starve. Coffee, toast, and a couple instant meals?"

"I'm planning on coming back after I see how these work. As for breakfast, all I usually have is toast and coffee."

"Only buying a couple of meals and coming back isn't a bad idea. No wonder your grumpy if that's all you eat in the morning."

I turned to the registers. "Let's check out."

.

xXx

.

 **Email from Haruhi to the guys:**

Commoner's Challenge Participants:

Tomorrow you will be riding the train with me to school. Meet in front of my apartment at 8. I'll show you how your first time.

Don't forget to bring your bentos for lunch.

Good luck with dinner tonight. See you in the morning.

Haruhi

.

xXx

.

"You're lucky you're rooming with me, Renge. We're having stir-fry tonight, and you're cooking it. I'll be there every step of the way talking you through it."

"It's so exciting! Me, cooking!"

"Say that when you have to eat what you cook."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Lunch:**

I felt like a sheepdog this morning on the train. If their limo ever had a flat and they had to rely on public transportation, they'd be lost in Tokyo for the rest of their lives.

I know they aren't stupid. Most of them are in the top five of their year. But the lack of common sense is ridiculous. Tamaki-senpai asking how to tell the train conductor when he wanted to stop. The twins embarrassing themselves (and me) by running up and down the isles pointing out everything that was wrong with the train. Lots of people travel on these. They aren't going to be spotless, especially after the morning rush.

We got some strange looks. Nine high school students dressed for Ouran, an elite school, riding the train.

The Haninozuka limo met Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai at Ouran. They were going to their dojo to train and then coming back for lunch. I'm relying on Mori-senpai to not allow any cakes to be eaten.

Now I get to see their bentos. This should be fun.

"Guys, these are pathetic." And they were. Left over instant noodles, plain rice, an apple. "Kyoya's isn't bad. That's a lot of leftovers."

"I made a big batch of instant noodles last night, so I'd have enough for lunch today. I added some chopped vegetables."

"Good thinking." I looked at Mori-senpai's lunch and approved. "You did well too, Mori-senpai."

"Thank you, Haruhi. Fruit for energy, lots of vegetables, and leftover rice with the dried packet. It turned out well."

"Yours looks great, Haru-chan."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. Renge made a stir-fry last night and we had plenty of leftovers. We also added some breakfast leftovers. That's where the miso soup came from."

I looked at his bento, "Honey-senpai, is that all you brought?"

"Yes," he sniffled. "I'm not going to do well with this."

He had a pile of Fruit Loops, half a cupcake (he worked hard to get those in his budget), and some rice with cinnamon sugar. He's going to starve.

"That's OK. Tonight, I'll show you all how to make better dinners that will have enough leftovers for lunch the next day."

Pathetic.

.

xXx

.

I could hear Hikaru's and Kaoru's stomachs growling all through afternoon classes.

"Haruhi, I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

I smirked and said, "Maybe you'll listen next time when I try to teach you something. I've lived my whole life this way. I would have thought you'd realize I know what I'm doing."

"Sorry, Haruhi," they both mumbled.

It's only Monday.

.

xXx

.

 **After school at the Pet Food Company:**

"Tanaki-san, thank you for facilitating this tour."

"My pleasure, Fujioka-sama. Please come with me."

These offices are clean, organized, and full of staff. Already night and day from the warehouse on Saturday.

Tanaki-san took me through the building, introducing me to managers and staff. I checked their names off the organizational chart as I met them and took notes on each person. Everyone I spoke with was polite and at least acted like they were happy to see me.

After the tour, Tanaki-san and I went to his office for tea.

"Tanaki-san, can you confirm the date of the next Board meeting?"

"Next Wednesday. It will be held here in our largest conference room. We cater food throughout the day as well as lunch."

"I'll request the day off of school and attend. I have much to learn and don't want to miss the opportunity."

"Will you be acting as Chairman?"

"We'll do it together this time. I'll do it myself at the next meeting."

He looked nervous. Tapping his foot and rubbing his tea cup. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke, "Fujioka-sama, what are your plans for my position?"

He's worried I'll let him go as soon as I learn the business? That's not going to happen. "I'm looking forward to a productive and prosperous working relationship with you, Tanaki-san. I'm still in high school, then college and law school. I won't have the time to run this company as it should be. I won't be here for the day-to-day decisions, and I won't always know the best solutions without your advice. As long as we work well together, I'm hoping you'll stay."

"It will be my honor, Fujioka-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **Meanwhile, in the Host Club:**

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. If you hadn't ordered in all these finger sandwiches, we would have starved to death."

"I believe you can learn your lesson about commoner food without starving. Besides, we sometimes have finger food like this here. We'll have it for the week." Haruhi can be angry with me. Sooner or later she'll realize that this was a stupid idea.

"This cake is delicious, Kyo-chan," Honey-senpai said. He'd already eaten three. "But won't Haru-chan be angry?"

"I don't see why. We always have food to go with the tea. It would make no sense for her to expect any of us not to eat with our guests."

If I can feed them here, they will become angry with Haruhi for giving them such a tight budget. I'll bring everyone to my side, and we'll end this stupid challenge early.

.

xXx

.

 **Hikaru's Internship:**

Some of the game designers had ordered pizza for lunch. Junk food is ubiquitous with geeks all over the world. I snagged some to shut up my stomach.

This commoner challenge is harder than I thought. I'm used to food appearing when I'm hungry. Having to make it myself is not easy.

At least there's a well-stocked kitchen here. I'll grab a couple of power-bars for a snack later at the apartment. Maybe more than a couple.

.

xXx

.

 **Riding the train home:**

"Does anyone remember the station we want?"

"That one, Boss," I pointed at the map. Having to ride back to the apartments without Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai, or Hika is making it harder.

"No, Kaoru. It's this one. I wrote it down," Renge explained.

"Yea! Renge-chan! That was so smart!"

She blushed a little and mumbled, "It's the only way I'd remember it."

.

xXx

.

By the time I'd returned from my tour, Jarou-san had left for the bar. I invited them all over to teach them better ways to cook dinner.

"Where's Kyoya?"

"Didn't he tell you, Haruhi?" I shook my head. "He had a dinner meeting with some of his Board members. He told me it could run late."

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai." I turned to his roommate. "Honey-senpai, can you explain this when he gets back, assuming you're still awake?"

"Sure, Haru-chan."

"Thanks. All right," I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention, "Renge is going to show all of you how to make a simple stir-fry. Then I'll show you rice balls and some other small parts of a meal you can make to have leftovers."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Morning on the Train:**

"You don't mind, Renge?"

"No. I'd love to help. We can go during the Club."

"Thanks. I need an outside opinion about the stores. I wasn't happy with the warehouse and want to know if the baby clothes stores are as disorganized."

"It will be fun. Baby clothes are so cute!"

"Did you bring something to change into?"

"Yes. I'm going to wear the jeans we bought. They're so different from what I usually wear, I just have to try them out."

"Fine. I brought a simple dress dad bought me a while ago."

The train was slowing down. This is our stop.

Renge and I got off the train first, followed by what I thought were the rest of the guys.

"Where's the Boss?"

"Tamaki-senpai didn't get off the train?"

"Look, the idiot is staring out the window. He missed the stop," Kyoya said.

Ring Ring…

"That's him," Renge said as she answered her phone. "Tamaki-kun, you missed the stop."

I could hear him yelling through Renge's phone. "What do I do? What do I do? I'm stuck on the train. Do I pull the emergency handle?"

My arm shot out and I grabbed the phone, "Absolutely NOT! Do not pull that. You will cause endless problems and everyone on the train will be angry." Idiot.

"But, what do I do. I can't jump off."

"Calm down, Tamaki-senpai. You need to get off at the next stop and either walk back or take the train back one stop. That's all you need to do. It's not an emergency. People miss their stops all the time."

Well, not really, but he's panicking enough already.

"The train is stopping. I get off here?"

"Yes. Get off the train. Go to the opposite platform and get on the train coming back in this direction."

"It's coming now!"

It's only Tuesday! "Hurry and get on if you can. Then ride it back one stop. Renge and I are waiting."

"No one else?" he whined.

"No. They went on to class."

"OK. I'm on the train! I'm on the train!"

"That's great, Senpai." Uggg.

"I see you! I see you and Renge-chan!"

"Then it's the right stop. Get off the train," and I hung up on him and handed the phone back to Renge.

"HARUHI! I thought I was going to be lost forever!" he yelled as he swept me up in a crushing hug and spun me around.

I pinched his arm hard and ordered him to put me down. "Senpai, calm down. You only went one stop further than needed. It's not like you went across the country by accident."

He turned from me and hugged Renge. "Oh, Renge-chan, I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's fine now, Tamaki-kun. You're here with me and everything turned out right. Shhh. Calm down. It's OK now."

Apparently, I wasn't giving him the attention and sympathy he wanted.

"We need to get to class," I said and turned to walk to school.

How is he ever going to navigate the adult world when new experiences rattle him like that?

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday after classes:**

"I don't think I've ever ridden in a taxi before."

"How do you get around in a city you don't live in, Renge. It's not like you have a limo everywhere waiting on you."

"We rent one with a driver, or we've used a car service before. I guess that's like a taxi but with limos."

Seriously? Rich bastards.

The cab was pulling up to the store. "Haruhi, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes. It has 'Akachan Fasshon' on the sign. That's the brand name of the clothes."

"It looks closed."

"It better not be."

.

We stepped into the store and I was shocked. The lighting was awful. The clerks didn't come up and ask us if we needed help. The clothes weren't displayed well.

No wonder Haruhi wanted someone to come with her.

"This isn't good, is it, Renge?"

"No."

Finally, someone walked up to us. "Do you need help?" Well, that was rude.

As discussed, I took the lead, "Yes. I'm looking for some clothes for my niece. She's six months old on Friday."

"Well, we have some cute dresses over there," she pointed. "And some onesies and sleepers over there," she pointed in another direction. She wasn't going to guide us over there? Inexcusable.

"Could you show me the dresses?" I asked.

"This way," she sighed.

During all this, Haruhi had started to wander off and look around. I saw her surreptitiously taking pictures with her phone. There were two other clerks behind the counter, talking to each other. Neither offered to help Haruhi.

"These dresses here," she vaguely gestured with her hand. "Is that all you need."

"Yes. Thank you." It's more than I need to know why this company is in such trouble.

.

Why would you organize the clothes this way? It would be easier to see the different outfits if all the sizes for the same one were put together. Instead, I have to look through all the six-month clothes to find something. If they didn't have it in this size, how would I even know about the style? I might buy it for a later date if they only had a larger size.

.

Text to Haruhi:

 _Unknown Number: Picture of her in the Host Club sitting with male customers while dressed as Snow White._

 _Unknown Number: Those are some nice boobs. I can see down your shirt when you reach for the tea._

 _Haruhi: You're disgusting._

 _Unknown Number: You have no idea, but I'll show you soon._

 _Haruhi: I don't have time for you now. Go away._

 _Unknown Number: I'll soon take up all your time. Teaching you a lesson will take a while._

 _Unknown Number: You can't hide from me. See you soon._

End of Text:

.

I hope Mori-senpai's security can trace that phone. It's just getting ridiculous. At this point, I'm more angry than scared.

"Who was that?" Renge asked.

"The twins asking about an assignment."

"Oh. I'm done here. I think I've seen everything I need to give you an opinion."

"I'm sure our opinions will match. I'll call a cab."

.

xXx

.

 **Meanwhile at the Host Club:**

Another text. He's not very creative. I think the last one was better. And there's the text from security. He is driving away from Ouran now, probably headed for that coffee shop he frequents. I wonder if the barista knows he's just trying to get in her pants. She looks so much like Haruhi.

What's that noise? Mori-senpai's phone is going off and he's reading a text. I've never seen him get a text before. Strange.

He's leaving.

"Kyo-chan? Takashi just got a text from his father and needed to go see him."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I trust everything is alright."

"Sure is. I'm going back to the ladies," he bubbled and skipped back to his table.

.

xXx

.

Kyoya barely reacted when he read that text. How is that protecting her?

I'm going to meet my security team and we'll find him. I will not let anyone hurt Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Some telling thoughts by some of the guys.

Kyoya's father is just an asshole. No getting around it. I had to make Kyoya say his comeback, but it wasn't easy to write. Kyoya just isn't that big a jerk.

What about Ritsu and his father's discussion? Do you like the couple together?

What did you think of the grocery shopping? Poor Honey. Kyoya can think of a way to cheat himself out of any problem.

Yes, I'm purposefully making the Baby Clothes company sound like it's falling apart. There's a reason.

Surprised no one's asked what Kyoya bought for Haruhi in that jewelry store last chapter…

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Will Mori come through? What will Kyoya say in his defense?

.


	20. Chapter 20 - You Were Never In Danger

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to my weekly update. Thanks for the reviews and private messages. I'm always interested in what you think and any suggestions to make it better.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 2/23/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Smooching and Language. Stalker behavior discussed – hopefully not too graphic**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 20: You Were Never In Danger**

.

 **Tuesday Evening:**

"There they are," Hikaru said, pointing at a cab.

"Hi, guys. How was the train?"

As the rest of them told Haruhi and Renge about our adventurous and heroic ride home on the train, I couldn't take my eyes off my future wife. Those jeans hug her hips just right and that shirt was cut just low enough to see the tops of those breasts. Breasts that I've been trying to see for almost a year now.

"Haruhi, where were you? You're not dressed for the office."

She came over and let me give her a quick kiss. We're both going to welcome each other home in a vastly different way once we're married.

"Renge and I went to one of my baby clothes stores to check it out."

"You did!" Tamaki yelled. I feel a headache coming on. "Did you find any baby clothes?"

"Tamaki-kun, why would I need baby clothes?"

He blushed bright red. I knew they hadn't made it that far. They were waiting until marriage. What the hell is he thinking?

"For much later?" he whimpered. What an idiot.

"Anyway," Haruhi took back the discussion, "I wanted to see the store without them knowing who I was. That way I'd get to see how they treat real customers."

"That's a solid, professional idea."

"Thanks, Kyoya. It was Mori-senpai's suggestion." She looked around at the group and asked, "Where is he?"

"Haru-chan! Takashi had to go meet with his father. He should be back soon."

"OK. Why don't we all go to our apartments and cook dinner. After we can meet up at one of the apartments to study."

Tamaki started jumping up and down, waving his hands. "Ooo, let's meet in our apartment! Please! I want to host the Host Club for study time!"

Haruhi walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He settled down right away. "Sure, Senpai. We'll meet at your place."

"Perfect! Let's meet in an hour!"

.

xXx

.

"We've got him, Morinozuka-sama. He's being held in that vehicle," my security officer reported and pointed to a car.

"Did he have the phone on him?"

"Yes, sir. With all the texts and many more pictures than he'd sent." He handed over a clone of his phone. The real one was being held in evidence for the police. They were on their way.

As I flipped through the pictures, everything became blurry. My head pounded, it was all I could hear. The edges of my vision turned black and the photos were the only thing in the world. They were disgusting.

Haruhi at her locker. Haruhi sitting at her desk. Haruhi with us at lunch. Haruhi walking into the girls' restroom. Haruhi's feet under the stall. Haruhi washing her hands viewed through the crack in a stall door. Haruhi at her table hosting. Haruhi in Mitsukuni's limo. Haruhi getting out of the limo. Haruhi through the widows of her apartment. Haruhi through her bedroom window. Haruhi and the rest of us at the diner. Haruhi in the aisles of books at the public library. Haruhi grocery shopping. Haruhi alone on the train. Haruhi walking to school. Haruhi dressed in a suit getting into a cab. Haruhi going into her company's offices. Haruhi at that business dinner.

Some of these were before she was outed as a girl. His obsession began while he thought she was a boy! Once he knew, the pictures became more intrusive, more personal.

"Sir?" I looked up at my security captain and he flinched back. "Let me take that for you, Sir." He reached out for the phone. I looked down. My knuckles were white. The screen cracked. I let go and he took it.

"We also found a journal on him. He was writing in it when we apprehended him." He held out a tablet. "We took pictures. The journal is evidence for the police."

"Do I want to look at this?"

"I recommend you don't just yet, Morinozuka-sama. It's quite disturbing."

Just then the police pulled up. I listened while my security gave them the details of the arrest and the evidence they'd found.

After it had been processed, they took custody of him and we all went to the police station for our statements.

It was while I was waiting that I made the mistake of looking at the pictures of his journal. At first it was pages and pages of him describing the boy, Haruhi. What he did. Where he went. What he was like. Mixed in were long paragraphs about his fear of being gay.

I skipped to where her true gender was revealed. Pages of him calling her any horrible name he could think of. Graphic, and I mean graphic, descriptions of what he wanted to do to her. Sketches of those acts. Hand-sketched blue-prints of her apartment and the Host Club. Drawings of the Hosts with their faces blacked out.

My heart started pounding again. Security reached out and took the tablet. I thanked him with my eyes.

Did Kyoya know he's this dangerous?

.

As my limo brought me back to Haruhi's apartment complex, my mind was full of that bastard and his ranting. He kept yelling that he 'wanted that bitch dead' for what she did to him.

The phone and the journal were enough for an arrest. The police were going to search his mansion when I left. I'm not sure I want to know what they'll find.

He's off the street now. That's what's important. He can't hurt Haruhi again. I assigned a security officer to follow his case. To know where he is at all times. To work with the prosecution. To make sure he never saw the light of day again.

Kaoru wasn't in the apartment when I came in. There was a note on the counter. 'At Tamaki's apartment studying. Join us when you get back'.

Before I did that, I need a shower. I feel dirty and disgusting after that experience.

.

xXx

.

I was eating my instant noodles when I got the text from my security. Ueda Yyasuji has been arrested. Morinozuka security was responsible. Mori-senpai was there and talking with the police. I texted back, telling security to stay there and make themselves known to the police.

One text. It took him one text and he caught him. Now I will test my story and hope Haruhi believes it. It's crucial that she does.

.

xXx

.

I looked up as Mori-senpai came into the apartment. "Mori-senpai! I hope the meeting with your father went well. Come sit. I was just going to tell everyone about Renge's and my trip to the baby clothes store."

His eyes were dark and determined. Something had happened that he didn't want to talk about. His face was pale, and his lips had no color.

"Senpai, come sit down. You don't look well. Let me get you a glass of water." I sat him down at the table and brought him a glass. I noticed his hands shaking as I sat down next to him. It must be horrible.

"Haruhi," he croaked. He cleared his throat and started again. "Haruhi, you're safe."

"You got him?"

"Yes. This afternoon's text was all we needed."

A huge boulder fell from my shoulders and I slumped against him. He put his arm around me and pulled me tight to his side.

"Mori-senpai? Haruhi? What's going on? What do you mean she's safe? Isn't she always safe?" Tamaki's voice was getting higher and higher. Could his dog even hear that pitch at the end?

Mori-senpai started to explain. He told the group about the texts and how his security found Ueda. I hadn't wanted to believe it was him, but deep down I knew. He took us through the capture and the arrest. He mentioned the phone and the journal but didn't go into details. I'm glad he didn't.

When he finished, he looked at Kyoya and asked, "Why is it that you've had weeks to find this threat, and I was able to locate him with one text?"

I hadn't thought of that. That's strange. I thought Kyoya's security was the best. I looked up at him and whispered, "Kyoya?" I wasn't able to stop the tears.

.

OK, asshole. What kind of crap are you going to spin to explain this? I wish Haruhi had told me about this. I wouldn't have turned him over to the police. I would have turned him over to the fellas. Those that have met her would do anything for her. She's well loved over at the Compound. No one would have ever found the body.

.

I was dying to hear how Kyoya-senpai was going to explain this. Kaoru and I were going to argue everything he tried. This was the time to break them up. The rest of us were going to war with him.

.

Kyoya stood up and came around the table. "There's a simple reason, Haruhi. Let me explain." He bent down and took Haruhi from my arms. She went with him.

Lifting her up, he sat her on his lap on the sofa. He wiped the tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. Why is she not angry? She should be screaming at him.

"I knew who he was with the first text after you told me. I sent officers to his location to follow and gather as much evidence as they could. They placed a tracker on him and were constantly aware of his location. We knew where he was in relation to you all the time. I was not going to let him hurt you."

He'd been running his fingers through her hair this whole time. She was calm now. Probably because she was in shock.

"Why didn't you arrest him as soon as you found him?" she asked.

"Evidence. I wanted enough to have him put away for a long, long time. With the tracking evidence, we could show how he snuck around, looking at you."

"You let him get that close?!" Hikaru yelled. Kyoya didn't look at him. Didn't acknowledge his interruption.

Haruhi's eyes were confused. Her brow wrinkled. She was trying to wrap her head around his explanation.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why leave me in danger like that?"

"Oh, Haruhi," he sighed and tightened his hold on her. He tucked her head under his chin and pressed it to his chest. He's a great actor. "You were never in any danger. I had officers on him the whole time. I had officers on you the whole time. As soon as he made a move to attack you, they would arrest him."

"You set her up as bait!" Kasanoda yelled. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Kyoya looked over at the rest of us and explained, "I was thinking of Haruhi. The case against him would be stronger with an attempted attack. She was never in any danger. Don't you all want him in jail for a decade or two?"

"So, it was like a trap?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Like we talked about doing with your father?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're a terrible actor. He would have known about security right away."

Then, to my utter amazement, she wrapped her arms around Kyoya and said, "Thank you. Thank you for keeping me safe." I couldn't believe it.

But Haruhi is Haruhi. She got up off his lap and came over to me. Kneeling down in front of me she gave me a huge hug. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. Thank you for eliminating the threat."

"You're welcome, Haruhi," I said as I returned the hug. I felt vindicated. I stopped the threat, while Kyoya let it go on and on.

Going back over to Kyoya, she took his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the apartment.

.

"Where are we going, Haruhi?"

"Your apartment."

She was pulling my arm, hurrying me along. I opened the door, surprised that she closed and locked it quickly. Then I'm being dragged to my bedroom. She closed and locked that door as well.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, and said, "Kiss me Kyoya. Kiss me now."

I don't need to be asked twice.

.

"What the actual FUCK!" I yelled. "How the hell could she believe that bullshit?"

Satoshi put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Kasanoda-senpai. We don't know that she believed it."

"Why wouldn't she? It made perfect sense to me."

"I'll explain it later, Tamaki-kun," Renge said, taking his hand to calm him down. "Let's just listen for now."

"He let the threat continue. He set her up as bait. He hoped there would be an attack. And she thanked him for it?" Kaoru said, while shaking his head. "I don't get it. I thought I understood her."

"What did she mean about Kyoya-senpai's father?"

"I happened last fall," I answered. "His father threatened her. Sent her pictures. Real personal ones. We all ended up at a Morinozuka retreat for fall break to hide from him. She wanted to end it by acting as bait. Mori-senpai said no." I looked over at him. "Damn, she was really mad at you, Senpai."

"It was for her safety. Her life is never worth risking."

"Is that why she wasn't upset about being bait this time?" Chika asked.

"Probably."

"What do you think they're doing?" Kaoru asked, looking at the door.

I couldn't hold back the anger. "I don't want to know."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi," I murmured against her ear. I'm nibbling on her earlobe. I knew she loved it. It always made her moan.

I was slowly moving her to the bed. Was this it? I can't believe it. I told that story. The story full of holes. And she believed it? This is my reward?

"Kyoya..mmmm," she moaned as she grabbed my hair and brought my mouth back to hers.

I picked her up, placed her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. How far? How far would we go? She's on birth control, so I won't need the condom in my wallet. Please…

My hands went up the back of her shirt, under her bra strap. Her skin is amazing. I'm on fire. I'm so hard. Can she feel it? Does she know what it is?

.

Kyoya's tongue is in my mouth, exploring everywhere. I can feel his hands on my back. He's giving me the chills.

I know we said we wouldn't do anything anymore, but I'm so relieved. I'm so relaxed. This is what I want.

"Haruhi, you feel so good." He went back to my neck. "I could eat you alive."

His hands glided down my sides to my knees. He pulled them up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Wait! Is that what I think it is? No. What am I doing? Was I going to thank him with sex?

.

"Kyoya?"

"Mmmmm?"

"We need to stop."

No. I'm getting so close. I'm getting to the point of no return.(1) My next step was her bra. I want those breasts so bad. Squeeze them. Lick them. Suck them. Bite them. How can she ask me to stop now?

"We need to stop." I could feel her legs letting me go. "I'm not thanking you with sex. It's not right."

Shit. She's got a point. If we had done this as a thank you, she'd regret it. But, FUCK, am I ever going to get there? I mean, shit, we've gone further than this before.

I kissed her one more time then rolled off to the side. "You're right. I want you so bad, but not like this. Not for this. It has to be for us. For what we feel. Not an obligation."

That smile. That eye-shining smile. "Thank you, Kyoya. I knew you'd understand." She turned and tucked herself into my side. Pure bliss. Was she going to sleep here tonight?

"I wish you had told me. I could have pulled it off. I want to know when I'm in that much danger."

I kissed her forehead. "You weren't in any danger, Haru."

"Haru?"

"Don't you think it's about time we referred to each other more personally?"

"Yes, Kyo."

.

xXx

.

After an hour or so, Haru-chan came and got Renge-chan to go back to their apartment. Her hair was mussed. Takashi was stricken.

He and I went to my apartment to confront Kyo-chan.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Takashi yelled right in Kyo-chan's face.

"What about you? You come charging in on your white horse and ruined a perfectly good plan. I was gathering evidence!"

"Takashi? Kyo-chan?" I could see Kyo-chan's bodyguard looking in the window. I signaled him that I would take care of it. He couldn't stop Takashi anyway.

"You put her at risk. You kept that stalker on the streets, hoping he'd attack her. Why? It wasn't for the evidence. There's enough to keep him in jail," Takashi yelled. I've never seen him this angry.

"He needs to go away for a long time. I was ensuring that."

"No. You were insuring Haruhi remained scared and dependent on you."

Kyo-chan's mask slipped for a split second and fear leaked out. We were right.

"That's not true. I want her safe, and I did what I had to do."

"I wanted her safe. I eliminated the threat, not let it go on and on without her knowing she was safe. What kind of a man does that to the woman he cares about?"

"I do. She was never in any danger. I want her safe. End of discussion!"

Kyo-chan turned to go to his room, and Takashi tried to lunge for him. I grabbed him in time.

"Try to assault me again, Mori-senpai, and I'll have you arrested," he threatened as he shut his door.

"Takashi, you need to leave. Go cool down. Take a walk. I'll send you a text when we're meeting."

"He kept her at risk."

"I know."

"He did it for his own selfish reasons."

"I know."

"This isn't over."

"I know."

I watched him leave and finally relaxed. If I went to the bakery for cake and used my money, could I say it was an emergency?

.

xXx

.

"You must be so relieved, Haruhi-kun," I said as we got changed for bed.

"Yes. You have no idea." She changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Do all commoners sleep in clothes like that?

"Renge, can we talk about the store, or are you too tired?"

"I'm never too tired to talk about business." If I can keep her talking, maybe I can bring the conversation back to the arrest. I have a lot of questions.

She pulled out a yellow notebook, much like Kyoya-senpai's but the color. "I took some notes in the cab on the way back. I assume you were as concerned about our treatment as I was."

"Yes, definitely. I would never buy something in that store, nor would I go back. We were treated dreadfully. Your description of the warehouse was just as bad. Seems the problems are widespread within the company."

"I agree. What do I do about it?"

"Fix it or sell it. You can't let it go on the way it is. I'm surprised it's not bankrupt."

"I've seen the books. It's close." She shook her head and frowned.

"My question is, why hasn't Kyoya-senpai fixed this mess? He had months and months between when he bought it and when he gave it to you."

"I'm not sure. Inoue-san mentioned he and Kyoya were waiting for me to make the changes. I'm not sure why. They've had to lay-off some employees during those months."

"At least the clothes are good quality. So darling! Those little baby shoes and those little baby onesies. I wish I knew someone who was having a baby so I could buy them clothes." My mind wandered years into the future. Tamaki-kun and me in the nursery with our baby son. Holding him. Dressing him. Kissing him. We're going to be a fairytale family.

"Renge?"

"Sorry. My mind wandered."

"I'm really tired. Let's turn in."

I crawled into my futon while Haruhi-kun got in hers. Futons are cute, but they are not comfortable. She sleeps on these things every night? I miss my huge bed with the expensive sheets and soft mattress.

The lights went out and I couldn't hold it in anymore. The boys didn't say it with Tamaki-kun in the room, but I read between the lines. Kyoya-senpai dragged the investigation on for his own reasons. What could I do to help?

"I think it's strange that Kyoya-senpai didn't have him arrested as soon as he found him," I whispered.

"He said he wanted more evidence."

"But Mori-senpai found enough to have him arrested."

"More evidence is always better. Kyoya wanted him put away for a long time," she yawned.

"It's strange that Kyoya-senpai waited so long. You might have been safe, but you didn't know that. He let you live with all the worry and stress when you didn't have to.

"Haruhi?"

She's asleep. I'll try again in the morning.

.

xXx

.

 **Mori's Walk:**

What does he want her for? Why is he brainwashing her? Why is she letting him? He can't really love her. He has no idea what the word means. He's never felt love before. Not for his family, not for his friends, and certainly not for a girl. He's going to destroy her.

I came close to hitting him. Where was my self-control? Where was the Morinozuka strength and honor? Kyoya is manipulating her and tying her into knots. I must rise above his behavior and protect her from what she can't see.

I should have come back months ago. How long has she been this blind? How could she even become this blind? She wants to see the good in everyone. That's admirable, but as a lawyer she must be aware of the bad side. Horrible people who run their lives selfishly and don't care about anyone's feelings. Kyoya's one of the best at that. Does he even care for her beyond her purpose in his life?

We're meeting to decide the next steps. Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Chika, Kasanoda, the twins, and I will protect her. We will not let her lose herself.

That bakery is still open.

.

xXx

.

 **In Mori's and Kaoru's apartment:**

"I can't believe she bought that crap. What are we going to do now?"

I agreed with Hika. What are we going to do? "That's what we're here for. Mori-senpai should be back soon."

Just then, the door opened. Mori-senpai walked in with two huge bags from the bakery down the street.

"Takashi! You brought cake!"

He put them on the table in front of us and said, "I didn't use my budget to buy these. After what happened today, we need something. Something to keep us going while we plan our next battle. Everyone in here is learning from the Commoner Challenge. We don't need to tell Haruhi."

"Too bad we're too young to drink," Hika said.

"Are you kidding? I could have the fellas here with whatever you want in fifteen minutes. Age doesn't mean shit."

"As tempting as that sounds, Kasanoda-senpai," Chika joked, "we need to keep our heads clear."

I stared at Honey-senpai as he inhaled an entire cake. It amazes me every time.

"Taka, give us all the details. I know you held some back from Haruhi-senpai," Satoshi asked.

He told us more about the photos and the journal. Honey-senpai looked sick. I hope he doesn't lose his cake. The pictures were horrifying. He was in the bathroom with her? Gross.

"So, is he nuts like I was?"

"No, Hikaru. He's obsessed, but he knew what he was doing. He knew it was wrong. He broke many laws. He will be convicted." Mori-senpai looked down at the text he just received.

"From my security officer. I left him in charge of the situation. He will be keeping constant track of Ueda and helping with the prosecution.

"He went with them to search Ueda's parent's mansion. They found a locked room in the basement with a 'shrine' to Haruhi. He's more dangerous than we realized. All the pictures on the phone are blown up and posted. Sketches of him with Haruhi were all over."

"Sounds nuts to me."

"We are seven of the most influential families in Japan, Hika-chan. We will make sure he goes to prison. He will not be found legally insane."

We all affirmed that. This asshole was going to rot in a cell and die a miserable death after a miserable life.

"Is that all we're doing to him?" Kasanoda asked, his eyes burning with hate.

Chika spoke up, "There is no excuse for someone not knowing about him. If he was this obsessed with Haruhi-senpai, he's had problems before. I'd bet that Kyoya-senpai has medical records that show previous issues. Putting the timing issue aside, he wants this man punished. He'll turn those over to the police, if he hasn't already. Because his family had to have been aware, they are responsible for this as well. They need to be held accountable."

"The law doesn't recognize their non-actions as a crime."

"Doesn't matter, Satoshi. They need to be held accountable. They need to be made an example of. We took an entire newspaper because of that one story. We can at least do the same to them."

.

"Their primary business is sporting goods, both manufacturing and selling. They own warehouses and stores throughout Japan," Hika-chan said, looking down at his phone. I've never needed to use my phone for that. I'll ask if he can show me how.

"Sporting goods?" Kasanoda-chan asked. "Sounds like the perfect business for the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families."

"I'll do this one myself. I've been thinking of a new business venture and this suits me fine," Takashi said.

This will be good for him. Something to take his mind off Haru-chan and Kyo-chan a little. He needs to be there for her, but he shouldn't become obsessive either. Maybe they can help each other with their businesses.

I warned him, "You'll need to act quickly. Kyo-chan might have already started."

"I'll start the research and stock purchases as soon as we're done here and call my attorneys first thing in the morning."

.

"That's the easy part," I said, grabbing everyone's attention. "What are we going to do about Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai? She was in shock tonight, but her head will clear soon. We need to make her realize that that asshole manipulated her for his own purposes. That he made her believe she was in danger. He kept her stressed and terrified."

I slammed my hand on the table, "Asshole!" Everyone jumped. "He can't get away with this? Why is she so blind?"

Satoshi reached over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Kasanoda-senpai. Getting this angry isn't helping Haruhi-senpai." He looked around the table and continued, "We need to separate her from him and talk to her."

"Exactly," Chika agreed. "When we were playing hide-and-seek, I asked her if she was upset that his work took priority over her. She denied it immediately, but I know it made her think. That's what we should do, make her think. Haruhi-senpai will defend him if we confront her directly. Subtle hints will work."

"You actually said that? Damn, Chika, that took balls," Hikaru said.

"It's getting late, the cake is all gone, and Usa-chan is tired. Everyone think up hints and start talking to Haru-chan.

"Good night." Honey-senpai stood up to leave, the rest of us not living here followed.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Morning:**

"Haruhi-kun, I want to cook breakfast this morning. I've watched you do it twice."

"Sure, Renge. How about a vegetable stir-fry with egg and then a couple rolled omelets for our bentos? We can also warm up the miso soup from last night."

"I can handle that." I took out the ingredients and started chopping. Haruhi-kun is more relaxed than I've seen her in weeks. I didn't realize how much stress she was carrying until she's not.

Maybe now I can work on her. "You're so relaxed and well-rested. That was too much stress and fear to be carrying around."

"I do feel much better."

"Too bad you had to feel that way when it wasn't necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Kyoya-senpai had told you that he had Udea under surveillance and you weren't in any danger, you wouldn't have been going through all that. Your sleep would have been restful, and you could have concentrated on your studies with a clear mind."

"He had his reasons." She looked dazed. "Excuse me, Renge. I'm going to pack up my books."

Way to go, Renge! Get her wondering about Kyoya-senpai!

.

xXx

.

 **Morning Classes:**

"Why didn't you tell us about the texts, Haruhi?"

Two arms came around my shoulders and I was squished between the twins. "Guys, not so tight. You didn't ask."

"But we can stay?"

"Sure."

"So why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed, "I didn't take them as seriously as last year. I figured they'd blow over."

"Wrong answer! Don't ever keep us in the dark like that again. We're your friends."

"You're right, guys." 

"Of course, we are."

"Good thing Mori-senpai got the bastard. Now you can let it go."

"Kyoya knew about him. I was safe."

"Yea, but you didn't know. That's a shit move," Hikaru said.

"He did what he thought was best."

"Sure." They released me as we walked back to our desks.

Right before class began, Kaoru leaned over and whispered, "Don't you know what's best for you?"

.

xXx

.

 **Cosplay Day at the Host Club:**

"Kaoru, I thought you weren't going to make costumes like this for me anymore."

"That shirt doesn't even show your collar bones. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I'm not talking about the shirt. This skirt is way too short."

Watching the two of them, I must say I agree. I always enjoy looking at her legs. Last night with her was torture. Getting that far and stopping. That took a long shower to get over. It was a good thing Honey-senpai was out of the apartment.

But I'm the only one that should get that view. What was Kaoru thinking?

"It's a tennis skirt, Haruhi. Of course, it's short."

"When I agreed to this sports theme and you told me I'd be a tennis player, I assumed shorts, not a skirt."

"Everyone knows you're a girl, so I did a skirt. Would it make you feel better to know that I made it about 5 centimeters (~2 inches) longer than regulation?"

"Not really. I do have to thank you for the swimsuit thing underneath."

"That's regulation. You don't thing tennis players wear that skirt with just their undies underneath?"

"Guess not. Thanks."

She walked over to her table to set up for the day. I looked at her schedule, nothing but guys today, except one was bringing his girlfriend. Strange.

.

"Welcome!" Rose petals swirled around as the girls came in. This cosplay will actually be fun. I picked my own costume!

We're all dressed up for our favorite sports. I brought my dirt bike in and am wearing full leather. My helmet is hanging on the bike. I can't give a demo—the girls aren't dressed for a ride—but they'll be impressed. I look hot in leather. The fellas joke about it.

"Kasanoda-san, I was going to give you a nasty look, but I see you've already got one."

What's she doing here? Can't a guy have a moment of peace? "Shinobu-san, what an unpleasant surprise."

"My father told me you're coming to dinner next week."

"So."

"I can arrange to have you eat with Kasa."

"You want me to eat with your dog?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable."

What the fuck have I done to deserve this?

.

"Mori-senpai, Satoshi-kun, you are so handsome in your kendo equipment."

"Are you going to watch our demonstration, Princess?" This club is awesome. Getting to dress up and flirt. Flirt with older girls. Just what a first-year wants. "Taka and I are going to put on quite a show."

"Hnn."

He doesn't need to flirt. They like him as is. I do need to ask him how they came up with the 'wild' type for him. He's not even wild when competing.

"Oh, Mori-senpai, I can't wait to see you compete. I'm sure you'll be amazing."

One for him, one for me. The attention is satisfying. I won't act on it. I've got my eye on a specific someone.

.

"OK ladies just let me finish this cake. Chika-chan and I will do a karate demonstration."

My alien brother. We decided to not actually fight. He thought the girls might get scared. Just some throwing and kicking to make it look exciting. That's not what karate is for. It is a discipline. It is a way of life.

That's the biggest thing I don't like about the Host Club. It's fake. The flirting is fake. The costumes are fake. The attitudes are fake. It's hard to be myself. Who I am isn't appreciated here.

"Yasuchika-kun, you look so dangerous. You're not going to hurt Honey-senpai, are you?"

Sure. I won't hurt him. He's a lethal weapon. He better not hurt me.

"Princess, Mitsukuni is fully capable of defending himself. No need to worry."

How does he stand this club? I can't say what I want or behave the way I usually do.

…great. I just realized that's how he felt when he tried to let go of all the 'cute' things in his life. Well, that's just perfect.

.

"I wish you could demonstrate your swimming ability, Tamaki-senpai. I'm sure you'd be wonderful."

"I'm sorry, my darling. We weren't able to set up near the pool. This portable hot tub will have to do."

Who knew these things existed? The wisdom of commoners!

"Having Hitachiin swimsuits for us to use is brilliant. It's a pleasure to sit in the hot tub with you, Tamaki-senpai. I've never done anything like this before."

"And thanks to our natural host, Haruhi, we have lemonade to drink. It came frozen in a can. You thaw it and add water. Commoner wisdom."

"Amazing. Buying something frozen…"

Kyoya came over with his notebook and said, "The swimsuits are for sale, ladies. We'll put Tamaki's swim trunks up for online auction as well."

"Wow…"

"I want it."

"It's mine."

"Ladies, ladies, don't argue now. You just need to have the highest bid to win them."

.

Auctioning off Tamaki's swim trunks will earn lots of profit. I'd auction off Haruhi's skirt, but who knows what the pervert that wins will do with it. Not my girlfriend's clothes. I suppose I could auction the tennis visor she's wearing.

"Kyoya-san, where's your horse?"

Shit. Not this jerk. He hasn't done enough to be kicked out, but I know he makes Haruhi uncomfortable. She'd never complain, but I can tell.

"Kondo-san, nice to see you. Honda-chan, I'm happy you are able to join us today. Your appointment with Haruhi will be starting in five minutes."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," she replied, rather breathlessly. They went over to Haruhi's table.

It's so easy to give the girls something to drool over. These horseback riding pants are tight. I'm sure my ass looks good. If this was before Haruhi, I'd be meeting one of these girls later tonight for sex. The Ootori name opens a lot of legs, and my Shadow King reputation shuts a lot of mouths.

I promised myself I wouldn't cheat on Haruhi. It's becoming more difficult. Dealing with things myself only goes so far. I've never gone this long between girls. No wonder I'm dealing with an incredible amount of stress. I don't have a way to relieve it. I'll have to step up my plan. I only have about two months left.

.

"Just watch my brother, ladies. Hikaru is a true athlete." I stood up and called to him, "Hika, please be careful. I'd be devastated if you were injured."

"I'll be careful, Kaoru. I couldn't live without you."

Ah, the hardships we must suffer for the Host Club.

"Kaoru-kun, I would have never imagined this could be done here in the Club room."

"I agree. It's amazing."

"Kyoya-senpai had a world-famous designer come in and supervise the building of a mini skate park right here in Music Room 3. He's the same one that designed the skate park we had built in our gardens."

"Those ramps look safe, but that big one over there is scary."

"The half-pipe? It can be dangerous, but he's practiced."

There goes Hika on his skateboard. Up and down the pipe, launching himself off the ramps. He's really improved.

.

After my last jump, I rolled over to Kaoru and the girls.

"Hikaru, that was spectacular!"

"Thank you, princess. I aim to please."

"What's that on your arm, Hika? Is that a bruise?"

I looked down, and the fake bruise was just where it should be. "Oh no. I must have hit it."

"Does it hurt?" Kaoru asked. "I'll kiss it and make it better."

They all swooned as he came slowly towards me, took my arm, brought it to his mouth, and gently kissed it. The things we do for this club.

"Thank you, darling Kaoru. It feels so much better."

"My pleasure, Hika. I'll always kiss you to make it better."

We hugged each other to end the scene.

"Ladies, now it's my brother's turn to amaze you. He recently tried mountain biking. While this isn't the same thing, he tried his bike on our skate park and was really good. He'll show you his tricks now."

He put on his helmet and rode over to the park. It was difficult at first, but he's been getting better and better. Good enough now to show off for the girls.

"Wow!"

"He's so athletic."

"I didn't think you could do that with a bicycle."

He jumped off the ramps and zoomed around the room. He's not comfortable yet on the half-pipe. Just not enough practice. Too much time designing clothes for Haruhi and costumes for the Club.

.

"It's good to see you, Kondo-san, Honda-san. Welcome to the Host Club today. Would you like tea?"

It's more comfortable with his girlfriend here. It's a good thing he took my advice.

"Yes, please." She smiled at me. She doesn't have a clue what a jerk her boyfriend is. It seems the bigger the jerk, the more oblivious the girlfriend.

"Do you play tennis, Haruhi-chan?" Did he just call me 'chan'?

"No, I don't. It's something I'd like to learn."

"Oh, Haruhi, I've got the best idea. We could teach you! Eito and I play doubles. We'd just need to find a partner for you."

"Taeko, couldn't you partner with your sister, and I could partner with Haruhi? I'd be able to coach her that way."

"That's perfect." Honda-san looked at me, "When can we schedule? We'd be happy to teach you."

No way in hell I wanted to learn tennis from Kondo-san. He'll never have an excuse to touch me again. I have to end this before it starts.

"That's a generous invitation, however the twins and Renge have already offered. We spend so much time together as a club, it will be simple to schedule tennis lessons. Thank you for the offer, though."

"That's too bad," Honda-san pouted. "Let us know if those lessons don't work. We'd love to teach you."

"I'm sure they will be fine, but I'll tell you if there's a problem."

Dodged a bullet there. How do I get rid of this couple?

.

"Kaoru? Are you done on the skate park?"

"Sure, Renge. Your turn."

"Renge's going to skateboard?"

"No, Princess," I laughed. Yeah, right. Renge skateboard. "She's roller-skating today."

.

I couldn't help watching my darling Renge-chan on her roller skates. She's spectacular. Breathtaking. Beautiful. She's wearing some strange kind of tight pants. Her shirt is sleeveless and tight around her torso. She shouldn't wear those until she's married. I guess it's OK today because it's cosplay.

Watching her spin, skate backwards, and use the ramps is inspiring. She said we could skate at her house. I hope she doesn't forget.

.

xXx

.

I need to get this meeting over with quickly. I have another dinner meeting tonight and many stocks to purchase tonight. I'm going to ruin that bastard Ueda. I'll break up and sell the sporting goods company. I have no interest in owning it.

"Sit down. We need to start this meeting. I have a business meeting soon." They all sat at the main table and we began.

.

He's going to another business meeting? He'll probably eat dinner there. The most important person to learn something from this Commoner Challenge and he doesn't care at all. This is important to me. I've explained how important. I've explained how it will be beneficial to him. Why can't he see that? Is he so focused on his work? Does he just not care? Does he not respect my interests and opinions?

I'll talk to him when he gets back to his apartment. I'm putting up with a lot for the challenge. He should realize that.

.

We discussed the next cosplay and finalized costumes. From now on, I'll get preapproval from Haruhi on the costumes I design. She really didn't like being surprised by that skirt.

Kyoya-senpai closed the meeting, "If that's everything, I need to leave for my meeting."

"Meeting adjourned," the Boss intoned. Glad he doesn't have a gavel.

"Who's staying for the study group and then going for dinner?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone but Kyoya-senpai started getting out their books. He went into the back room.

A few minutes later he came out in a sharp navy suit. Italian made, the Hitachiin label would be better.

"I'll be back at the apartment after my meeting, probably sometime around 9pm, Honey-senpai."

"See you then, Kyo-chan!"

.

Since my classes weren't starting for two weeks, I helped Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan with their trig. Haru-chan asked us to speak in English tonight. She and the twins have another test coming up.

She seems distracted. After last night, how could she not be.

"Haru-chan, is something wrong?"

She let out a big sigh and dropped her pencil. Running her hand through her hair, she asked, "Does anyone here not yet see the point of the Commoner's Challenge?"

"While we were clothes shopping, Hika and I realized how tight the production cost of clothes has to be. Commoner's clothes are made as cheaply as they can, so they can sell them for prices commoners can afford. Because of thread cost, they use weaker stitches with less thread. I never realized manufacturing costs took into account that type of thing.

"Hitachiin clothes are made quite differently. Hand stitched, as much thread, cloth, trim, etc. as needed to do it right. Generous seams to allow for tailoring. Commoner's clothes are an entirely different business."

"Thanks, Kaoru. That's a perfect example of what I'd hoped you'd learn."

"Haru-chan, commoner's food is very different. I never thought about the cost of cake. The cost of all my cake. It's way above the budget you gave us. I'd need ten times that to buy my cake. It's a surprise."

"That's another great example." She scanned the rest of them and asked, "Did you all learn something too?"

Nods and 'yes's all around.

"Good. At least some of you are learning something."

She's mad at Kyo-chan. He's doing everything he can to bypass the rules and ignore the purpose of the challenge. That's another thing she'll think about. We may be closer than we think.

.

xXx

.

"Let's take the train home, change into regular clothes, and go out to eat. I hope you all kept some money in your budget for the café tonight. I warned you."

.

Things were quiet at the café. "What's wrong, you guys?"

"I didn't save enough money."

"Me neither."

"Try looking at the soup. Cup size isn't too expensive. Also, they do sell things ala cart, rather than as a meal. You might be able to afford a sandwich or something. You can also try splitting a meal with someone."

"Is this why you always get the cheapest thing on the menu, Haruhi-senpai?"

"One of the reasons, Satoshi-kun. I have to be careful with my money. You've seen why this week. With my mother's recipes, I can cook a meal I'll like just as much or more for less money, so I don't like to indulge in extravagance."

"I don't want to be too personal Haruhi-kun, but didn't your father just get a raise at his job? Shouldn't things have eased up for you?"

"Well, Renge, the plan was to take that extra and pay off some of my father's debt. He overspends sometimes. About half has been going to the debts with the other half to new clothes for dad and some new things around the house, like pots and pans for the kitchen. Ours were wearing out."

"They wear out?"

"When you can't afford to buy the best to start with and you use them multiple times a day, yes, they wear out."

Quiet came back as they all studied their menu. Eating out is a big test. Did they budget correctly? Sounds like some didn't.

I ordered the club sandwich and fries. My budget is just fine. The twins shared a soup and sandwich combo, Mori-senpai ordered a grilled fish meal I wanted to try, but it was too expensive. His budgeting seems successful. Satoshi-kun and Chika-kun wound up with sandwich meals. Kasanoda tried their roast beef sandwich platter with fries and Cole slaw. Tamaki-senpai must have almost no money left. He ordered a cup of soup and water. Renge has the advantage of living with me and having her budget more supervised, so she had enough money for a grilled fish salad. Honey-senpai's meal was pathetic. He could afford one small piece of cake and a child's size milk.

"It's harder than you thought it'd be, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"And don't think I didn't notice the amount of food that was available at the Host Club. I assume you've been eating like that all week?"

Some of them had the good sense to look ashamed. "Yes, we have," Kaoru answered.

"I thought Kyoya would order in extra food. As long as it hasn't ruined the lesson or the experience, I don't mind."

What was I going to say? You all failed because you ate food that was available? I eat the food their too. It helps my budget.

.

xXx

.

"What are we going to do tonight, Haruhi-kun?"

I didn't like the smirk on her face. She's learning too much from Kyoya-senpai.

"I'm going to inspect the apartments. Want to come with me?"

"Definitely."

First up: Tamaki-kun, Kasanoda, and Yasuchika. We knocked on their door and Tamaki-kun was surprised to see us.

"Renge-chan! Did you come to visit me?" he squealed.

"No, Tamaki-senpai. I came to inspect your apartment."

"For what?" Kasanoda asked as he walked out of a bedroom.

Haruhi smirked and proclaimed, "Contraband!"

She looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedrooms. "Tamaki-senpai? These are not the sheets you are supposed to be using! Explain yourself."

.

Oh, no. Not my silk sheets. "Darling Haruhi, I have such delicate skin. The other sheets were too scratchy, and I must look my best for the princesses. I can't live without these."

She pulled them off the futon and said, "Yes you can, and you will. I was serious about this challenge. You all must take is seriously too."

"Yes, Haruhi." I'm so ashamed. She begged us to take this seriously and I failed her. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi."

She handed me the sheets and said, "It's OK Tamaki-senpai. Put these away and use the other ones."

"I will. I'm sorry."

.

Next was Ritsu's room. Everything looked fine. He had some of his clothes in the closet but explained those were for emergencies that might come up.

I was checking his sheets when…"Ritsu! What the hell!"

He turned and found me holding his pillow. My hands were shaking.

"That's my gun, Haruhi. I sleep with it there. I have to be cautious."

"You need a gun? I guess I thought you were joking before when you mentioned it before."

"Nope. I always keep it with me. It's saved my life a couple of times."

"You've shot someone?"

He shrugged, "It was him or me."

I handed him the pillow and left his room. I never thought he actually had one. I've obviously never seen it before.

"I'm done, guys. See you tomorrow morning."

I moved on to the next apartment. Renge stayed with Tamaki-senpai.

.

I'm expecting Mori-senpai's and Kaoru's apartment to be free of contraband. I knocked on their door and Mori-senpai opened it. "Time for a random inspection. Do you have anything here that you shouldn't?"

"We've been good little boys, Haruhi," Kaoru sang. Will he ever grow up?

After a quick look around, I didn't find anything. "Well, either you have been good boys, or you're good at hiding things. Good-night."

"Good night, Haruhi. Sleep well," Mori-senpai murmured as we walked out.

.

"Haru-chan! Welcome!"

"Hello, Honey-senpai. Is Kyoya back yet?"

"No. His meeting must be running long."

"I guess I'll skip him for now. I don't want to go into his room without him there."

"What's going on, Haru-chan?"

"I'm here looking for contraband. Have you been following the rules Honey-senpai?"

"Of course, Haru-chan." Except for the cake last night. I'm glad I finished it. There's none here.

She looked around the kitchen and my room. "What's this, Honey-senpai?"

"That's Usa-chan's blanket. He can't sleep without it." It's his favorite, white with carrots all over.

"I'm sure he's happy you brought it with." She patted Usa-chan on his head. He loves her so much.

"I'm worried about your kitchen. There's not much food in there."

"Kyo-chan's been buying his ingredients each day, so he doesn't have much. I'm having a hard time but have learned to make rice balls with fruit. If I put honey on them, they aren't bad."

Kneeling down in front of me, Haru-chan took my hands, "I'm worried about your health, Honey-senpai. Are you eating any protein? Like meat? Are you eating any vegetables? You have to feed your body correctly."

Haru-chan's such a wonderful person. "You're going to make a great mom one day, Haru-chan. You care so much!"

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question."

"Takashi's been helping me. I'm not hungry."

I don't think she believed me. It's harder than I thought it would be. It's a good thing Kyo-chan ordered in cake for me at the Host Club.

"As long as you're sure."

Before she left, she wrote a note for Kyo-chan and put it on the fridge. It asked him to text her when he got back. I wasn't really snooping. It was in plain view.

.

"Hi guys!" 

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you two. How are things?"

That can't be all that she's here for. "Fine."

"Actually, I'm here to inspect your apartment. Do you have anything here that you shouldn't?"

I hope she doesn't find my stash of power bars from dad's company. I wouldn't have survived without them.

"Nope." That did not sound convincing at all.

She smirked and looked around. "Kitchen looks good. You both have enough food?"

"We're doing ok," Satoshi said. We are because of the power bars. I don't think she realizes just how much teenage boys eat.

Satoshi's room was clean, so she headed to mine. Just don't look under the bag in the trash can…

"Good night, guys. See you in the morning."

That was close.

.

xXx

.

I found a lot of contraband everywhere but didn't call them on it. Mostly it was small stuff. Ritsu clearly had vegetables from the garden club. It's not really cheating, I would have taken them home too. Chika had an extra pair of shoes that he didn't buy. They're probably for practice.

Mori-senpai's and Kaoru's apartment was the cleanest. Kaoru had some extra clothes, but he'd probably justify them by claiming they were part of his design process.

Honey-senpai didn't fool me one bit. He's been getting cake on the side. I just hope it's the kind with the supplements. He's not eating well without that.

Who knows what Kyoya's up to? Two dinner meetings? He doesn't have to worry about cooking, and he brings home 'leftovers' for his lunch. He must think I'm an idiot. I can tell it's an entire entrée he ordered extra. He thinks this is a game.

Hikaru and Satoshi had something hidden in Hikaru's room. He must have grabbed something from his dad's office. They probably have an amazing break room there like the lawyer's office did. I ate some snacks there but didn't bring any home. Can't get mad at him for something that I've done.

The real question is: Was this worth it? We'll see. If this week isn't good enough, hopefully Saturday is. I told them all we'd be doing something for the whole day. The plans were tricky. Those rich bastards better not fail me.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

No cliffhanger again. Well, except what does she has planned for Saturday.

Well, Mori caught the bastard. Thoughts? I needed him to sound real evil so I could put him in jail forever. I didn't want to deal with him again. The threat is officially over, but what about the fall out from Kyoya's handling of the situation? Haruhi's a little OOC for believing him, but she'll be thinking a lot, with the help of the guys. She was shocked and relieved, so not really analyzing his story. Once her head clears, she'll realize something's wrong.

Like the hints Renge and Kaoru dropped? Chika's right. If they confront her directly, she'll just defend Kyoya.

Now that I go back and read it, the inspection was really just filler, but I'm going to keep it. Shows how serious she is and the level of serious the guys are taking the challenge.

What did you think of the cosplay? Considering some of the crazy things they did in the anime (like the jungle theme), I figured a portable hot tub and a mini skate park weren't beyond the range of possibility. They are rich bastards after all. I'll take any suggestions for other cosplays. Coming up with ideas is harder than I thought.

Did you catch what Haruhi said when she was pouring tea? She needs to listen to herself.

Advice for the baby clothes company? I know what she's going to do, but will you all agree?

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Will they starve? Just two more days left. Will Haruhi confront Kyoya about his business dinners?

Trip to the warehouse. What will she find?

.


	21. Chapter 21 - Challenges of the Challenge

**Author's Note** : Welcome new followers! Welcome back current readers! I'm so excited you're here! Please drop me a review if you can. I want to know what you're thinking

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/2/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language!**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 21: Challenges of the Challenge**

.

 **Thursday Morning:**

While Renge's cooking breakfast, I'm dropping in and seeing what everyone else is eating.

.

Tamaki-senpai's, Ritsu's, and Chika-kun's apartment is first. I knocked on the door and heard, "Shit! Are we late? Is it time to leave for the train?"

Ritsu opened the door in a panic, "We're com….Haruhi?"

"Good morning. I wanted to see what you all are eating for breakfast." Looks like they went in together on a box of cereal. They can afford more that way, but it isn't the healthiest choice. Chika-kun was packing the bentos. Vegetables, rice, a small amount of grilled fish, and some fruit.

"Those lunches look good, guys."

"We ate out last night, so we had to cook our lunches this morning. I did the lunches, Tamaki-senpai did toast and cereal for breakfast."

"Do you like cereal for breakfast?"

"Not really. It will be a relief to get back to our chefs, but now I have a much better appreciation for them."

"Where's Tamaki-senpai?"

"Getting dressed."

"OK. I'm off to the next apartment."

.

"Good morning, Haruhi."

"Good morning, Mori-senpai. I'm just dropping by to check on your breakfast. I'm curious."

They were just finishing up natto, miso soup, and fruit. "Looks good. I'm impressed by how well the two of you are handling your budget."

Kaoru spoke up, "It's harder than I thought, but we're helping each other, and we shopped together. We'll have enough to not starve."

"Hnn."

"Congratulations. I think the two of you are doing the best with your budgets. See you to meet up for the train."

.

"Haru-chan! You're back again! Yea!"

"Good morning, Honey-senpai. How's your breakfast."

"I'm tired of Fruit Loops."

"Not surprised," I sighed. "Only one more day. Can you make it?"

"Sure thing, Haru-chan!"

"Where's Kyoya?"

"In his room. I think he's working on his laptop."

I knocked on his door, "Come in."

"Kyoya? I came by to make sure everyone still had enough food for their breakfast. Did you eat already?"

"Yes. Coffee and toast. It's all I ever eat for breakfast."

"What time did you get back last night?"

"Late. Why?"

"Didn't you see my note? I wanted you to text me when you got back."

"I thought you were probably asleep and didn't want to wake you up."

"Are you enjoying your business dinners?"

He finally turned around and looked at me, "They are productive."

"Kyoya, you've owned those companies for almost a year and have never had this many business dinners within a week."

"Things are busy."

"You're cheating the Challenge!" What is this attitude? He's just dismissing me.

"I needed to schedule some meetings. You said business was an exception. I scheduled business dinners. That's not cheating."

"It is and you know it. It's ignoring the spirit of the Challenge."

"Haruhi, I'm doing what I must to stay at the top of my class, maintain and expand the Corporation, deal with the Host Club, and be a good boyfriend. That's a lot to balance. Sometimes things must take a back seat."

"Whatever." I turned and walked out.

.

I didn't have the energy to check on Hikaru and Satoshi-kun. Not after that discussion with Kyoya. At this rate, I'll need to sleep all day on Sunday just to be functional on Monday.

.

Sorry, Haruhi. I don't have time for this stupid challenge. I'm an important person and have things to do. She should consider herself lucky I even moved into an apartment.

Why is the stock price so high for this sporting goods company? It's definitely inflated. Their last corporate reports suggest nothing to indicate a new profit stream.

It looks as if there is someone else buying up shares. I'll put my lawyers on it.

.

xXx

.

 **Pet Food Warehouse after School:**

"Thanks for coming with me, Mori-senpai. I hope you don't mind riding in a taxi. I'm trying to keep the expenses as clean as possible."

"No problem."

As we pull up to the warehouse, I notice immediately the better neighborhood. The building is clean, in good repair, and has appropriate lighting for night security.

"I approve."

"So do I. It looks so much better than the other."

We met Tanaki-san in the parking lot. "Fujioka-sama, welcome to your warehouse."

"Thank you for meeting us, Tanaki-san. This is Morinozuka Takashi. I asked him to give me a second opinion."

Tanaki-san bowed and said, "Morinozuka-sama, an honor to meet you." I could tell he recognized the name.

"We'll start with the front offices. I did not inform the employees that you were coming for an inspection. You'll see them as they usually are."

The front office was clean, organized, and full of employees. We were introduced, and while they were surprised to be meeting the owner, none panicked or seemed scared that I would find problems.

Mori-senpai and I spoke with them, asking about their responsibilities, challenges, workflow, and opinions of the company. I was impressed at how open they were and learned quite a bit. The shipping clerk had suggestions for improvement, and we spoke at length. I'm glad I followed Kyoya's example and bought a notebook for each company. I was filling this one up quickly.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the warehouse."

We followed Tanaki-san into the huge space. He handed us hardhats before putting one on himself. "There are government regulations stating that everyone in here must wear these. However, the company has been doing it since before the regulation was put into place."

That's good to hear. Concern for employee safety is at the top of my list. Companies live and die based on their employees. They will be treated as vital members of the team.

We met the warehouse manager. "Fujioka-sama, Morinozuka-sama, it's an honor to meet you. I'll show you around and answer any questions you might have."

As we were walking down the aisles, Mori-senpai got a phone call. He excused himself and stepped aside to take it. The warehouse manager continued the tour, although more slowly so Mori-senpai could catch up.

That's when it happened. (1)

A forklift turned a corner and saw the three of us. The driver quickly braked, but one of the bags of dog food on the top of the pile slowly slipped and fell.

.

"Watch out!" Fujioka-sama yelled. I turned to see what was wrong but was pushed to the ground before I knew what was happening.

I watched in horror as the bag that was meant for me landed on Fujioka's head and shoulder. The force knocked her to the floor.

"HARUHI!"

It was a blur. I didn't know what I was seeing until Morinozuka-sama was kneeling by her side. I've never seen anyone move so fast.

"Haruhi? Can you speak? Talk to me."

He turned his head and yelled at me, "Tanaki-san, call an ambulance." I already had my phone out and was dialing.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Looking over at me she asked, "Tanaki-san, are you hurt?" What the hell? She just took a bag of dog food on the head for me and she's asking if I'm hurt.

.

Shit. I'm going to lose my job. Before I know it, I've jumped down and run over to the injured girl. What were they doing there? Who is she? Someone's daughter?

"I'm so sorry. What can I do? Please allow me to help."

The tall man turned, and I hurriedly backed off. That look scared me to death.

"She's the owner of our company. Your carelessness is the cause. You're fired," my manager reprimanded me. The owner of the fucking company? She's just a kid. Fired?

"Please don't fire him. It was an honest mistake. He would have never expected us to be right around the corner."

Is she for real? She's in pain. It's obvious. I know they've called an ambulance. That tall guy looks like he's planning to kill me.

"But, Fujioka-sama, your injury is his fault. He was careless and doesn't deserve to be employed here."

Her breathing was shallow, her face pale. We could hear the sirens getting closer.

Tanaki-san spoke up, "Suspend him. We'll discuss all this later."

My manager looked up at me. I nodded and left. My future is hanging on her decision.

.

The bag was slowly slipping off the pile. I started running. I knew I wouldn't get there in time. Then she did what no one would have wanted her to do, and what she will always do. She pushed Tanaki-san out of the way and took the hit.

"HARUHI!"

All I could see was her crumpled body. "Tanaki-san, call an ambulance."

I wanted her in my arms but knew better than to move her. She could have a broken spine.

"I'm fine. Tanaki-san, are you hurt?"

That's my Haruhi. Always concerned for others rather than herself. A smile flew across my face as I watched her. Pale and breathing shallowly, she was in pain. Where is the ambulance?

I finally could hear the sirens.

.

xXx

.

Host Club is boring as always when Haruhi isn't here.

I still don't understand why these stock prices are so inflated. Several companies seem to be buying up stock, but none enough to initiate a hostile takeover.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I heard the text chime. That better be my lawyers with some answers.

A wave of cold nausea swept over me. It was one of my hospitals informing me that Haruhi is being treated in the emergency room.

I threw my books and laptop into my bag, calling for my car.

"Kyoya, what's wrong," Tamaki asked.

"Company problem. See you back at the apartment." And I ran out the door.

.

xXx

.

"What the hell happened? Where's Fujioka Haruhi!"

I could hear Kyoya yelling at the nurses. I hadn't told anyone, so how'd he get here.

Running into the waiting room, his face was pale, his hands were shaking, and I could see the sweat drops on this forehead. Could he actually care for Haruhi?

"Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Sit down and calm down."

"I will not. I demand to know what happened!"

I sighed and told him about the warehouse. "She's not seriously injured. They are taking X-Rays now as a precaution."

"She was with you? At the warehouse?" Kyoya dropped into a chair and his head fell into his hands. "Why? She barely knows him. Why would she do that?"

I sat down next to him, "You know why."

"Yes. She's Haruhi. Others will always come first."

At the sound of a clearing throat he looked up at Tanaki-san. I don't think Kyoya realized he was here until now.

"Tanaki-san, how could this happen? That warehouse is supposed to be safe! Tell me why I shouldn't fire all of you."

.

"Because you don't own the company."

We all jumped to our feet as Haruhi came into the room in a wheelchair followed by her doctor. (2)

Shit. Is she paralyzed?

"I'm doctor Ono. If you will come with me, we can discuss Fujioka-san's health."

Once in an examination room, he explained, "The hardhat took most of the shock. Her neck will be sore, but her spine is not injured. Her shoulder took the impact the hardhat didn't. It will be in a sling for a week and will be quite painful. I've prescribed pain medication."

"The X-Rays?"

"Purely a precaution, Ootori-sama. There are no broken bones." Good. He recognized me.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? I wanted to know you were safe."

"Yes, but what I meant was, how did you know I was here. I asked Mori-senpai not to tell anyone."

Mori-senpai looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "First, I have security following you." I'll have their heads. I should have heard from them first. I wouldn't be uninformed if they had done their damn job. "Second, all Ootori hospitals know to alert me if a member of the Host Club is being treated."

"Oh. I forgot about the guards."

"Haruhi, your injury should not have happened. It was preventable. Those responsible must be fired."

Everything went quiet when she glared at me. "I am the owner of the company. I will decide what to do.

"It was an accident. It wasn't malicious. That's why they are called accidents. The forklift driver is currently suspended. Tanaki-san and I will decide what happens next."

"Haruhi…"

"Thanks for the advice, Senpai, but it's my decision."

What the hell? She called me senpai again. I'll deal with that when we get her home.

The doctor cleared his throat, "We are ready to release Fujioka-san. I'll have a nurse bring in the prescription." He turned to Haruhi, "Fujioka-san, your clothes are in the bag on the bed. You can change and be discharged."

"Thank you, Ono-sensei." 

"You're welcome. If the pain doesn't get better or other symptoms appear, come back for additional tests."

"She will. Thank you, Doctor." I'll personally take over her care. She'll be moving into my apartment. This stupid challenge is over.

.

I knew Kyoya was angry, and I didn't really care. It was an accident. I don't regret my actions and I'd do it again. Yes, I have a blazing headache and my shoulder is throbbing, but I'd feel worse if Tanaki-san was injured and I knew I could have prevented it. It's the way I was raised and my values. If he doesn't understand that, maybe we shouldn't be dating.

We took Kyoya's limo back to the apartment. I knew I would lose the fight over a taxi. Just my luck, we pulled up as the rest of them were walking back from the train.

"Haruhi! What happened! My darling friend is injured." Tamaki-senpai was running at me, but Mori-senpai caught him by the collar and held him back.

"Don't touch her. You'll make it worse."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki-senpai was blubbering.

"It's fine, Senpai. It looks worse than it is."

"What happened?" the twins asked in unison.

"Let's go up to my apartment and I'll explain. I need to sit down."

Suddenly I was swept off my feet and carried up the stairs. "Mori-senpai, I could have made it myself."

"No reason to tire yourself when you don't have to." He sat me down on the sofa.

.

That bastard! Carrying my girlfriend! He had no right! He's stronger than me, but Haruhi weighs next to nothing. I could have done it. I didn't react fast enough. What else is going to piss me off today?

I listened as she told everyone the story. It was less dramatic than Mori-senpai's rendition. She described the incident like it was nothing.

"So, they took some X-Rays to be sure. No broken bones or anything. I'm just going to be sore for a few days."

She looked around and noticed the worried looks on everyone's face. She's still surprised we all care about her so much.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Kyoya. Let's go into my room."

.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kasanoda asked.

"I don't want to know if he's kissing it to make it better," Hikaru blustered.

.

"Haruhi, it's time to end the Challenge. With your injury it will be difficult. You need to rest and give your shoulder time to heal."

"I appreciate your concern, Kyoya, but I'm really just supervising you guys for the Challenge. I'm not doing anything that would make my shoulder worse."

"You need to end the Challenge and move into my apartment. I'll hire a nurse that would supervise your recovery."

"Kyoya, I can make my own decisions, and I decide that I won't do that."

"Haruhi, don't be so stubborn. You need help recovering."

I could feel my face flushing and my hands fisting. Being this angry is making my headache worse. "That isn't necessary. This is the same shoulder that was dislocated. It healed just fine from that without supervision, and I can do it again. Don't forget I've been taking care of myself since I was five."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have help?"

"Renge is here until tomorrow night. Dad and Jarou-san are around enough to help me. I'll be fine."

"You don't have to do this on your own. I'll provide all the help you need. If you'd rather recover here, a nurse and maid can be hired."

"And become spoiled like you rich bastards? No, thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Haruhi, I must insist…"

"No, and that's final. I don't want to have this fight. It's last fall all over again. I will make my own decisions about my body. It's mine and not yours."

He sat down next to me on the bed, "You are incredibly stubborn. You realize that, right?"

"Yes. I'm almost as stubborn as you."

"You called me Senpai."

"Yes."

"I've told you not to."

"You don't own the company, I do. You stood there and told me what to do while my manager was in the room. Do you have any idea how degrading that was? Would you have put up with that even for a second? No, you wouldn't have.

"It undercut my authority and I won't allow you to do it again."

"Or what?"

"I'm too angry right now to come up with an appropriate answer to that question."

"Haruhi…"

"Kyoya, I'm your girlfriend, not your employee or your child. You have no right to reprimand me in public or private. We discuss things. Remember that."

For a moment we stared at each other. Neither giving in. Finally, he sighed, "I have a business dinner to get to."

My anger spiked again. "Another dinner meeting? Don't you care at all about our relationship?"

"Of course, I do." The confusion on his face told me everything I needed to know.

"How can you take me seriously, both as a friend and a girlfriend, if you don't take my life seriously?"

"I do take you seriously. You're an important part of my life, but you won't always be living this life."

"What do you mean?"

"At some point, you'll be moving into my apartment and becoming Ootori Haruhi. You will leave this life behind you."

"That's getting ahead of ourselves, don't you think? I haven't agreed to that."

He smirked at me. Smirked! "We'll see."

"Kyoya, I have years and years to think about that. Who knows, I might never get married. I might marry someone else. Nothing is written in stone."

"I'll have it engraved on a rock if that will help."

"You're too sure of yourself."

"How do you think I got where I am? I must leave now, or I'll be late." He leaned over and kissed me. "Good night."

.

xXx

.

Kyoya-senpai came out of Haruhi's room and left the apartment.

"What?"

"Why isn't he staying?"

Tamaki-kun reminded us, "He has a business dinner." Some of them were visibly angry.

"So, he's just leaving her? After she was injured?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Guess so. His loss," Kaoru replied.

Mori-senpai and Kasanoda got up and walked towards her bedroom. I stepped in front of them. "Hold on. I'll go in. She probably wants to change clothes, and I can help with that."

.

"Renge?"

"Haruhi, I'm so glad your injuries aren't worse. That was quite a risk you took."

"I'd do it again." Of course, she would. That's who she is.

"Do you want me to help you change clothes."

"That'd be great. The buttons are hard."

While I helped her change into sweatpants and a t-shirt, she told me Kyoya-senpai wanted her to move in with him and have a nurse take care of her. "It's last fall all over again. The Host Club and I already went through hell, I won't do it again. It's my life, my body, and I'll make my own choices."

It's such a different life from mine. I was raised to go from my father's house to my husband's. To defer to him and support him. To not become independent separate from our marriage.

Haruhi sees herself with a true partner. It's a foreign concept.

.

Finally, comfortable clothes. They were all standing around the living area looking lost. "I'm starving. Let's figure out dinner."

"Haruhi, we'll order in. You can't cook and with your injuries, isn't the challenge over?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"No. The Challenge isn't over. It's important to me and this injury won't end it." I walked into the kitchen to see what we had available. Not much.

"Here's what we are going to do. Everyone go get the food you were going to use for tonight's dinner. We'll make something out of it for all of us." I raised my good hand to cut them off. "Don't worry. I won't cook. I'll supervise."

.

xXx

.

After dinner, some had tests to study for, some were tired after the long day, and some wanted to give Haruhi space after her injury.

 **Tamaki** (in his apartment):

Sometimes I don't understand Haruhi at all. Why keep up this challenge when injured? Why inspect a warehouse? Doesn't she have people for that? Why push someone you hardly know out of the way and be hurt instead?

I would do that for one of my friends, but for an acquaintance? Stranger? It's the beach again. She's a girl. She shouldn't be doing that.

And, Kyoya? I know his company is important, but to leave your injured girlfriend? Where are his priorities? I would never do that to Renge. Isn't he in love with Haruhi?

I don't understand.

 **Mori and Honey** (in Honey/Kyoya's apartment):

"Is Haru-chan really ok?"

"Yes. Just bruised and sore."

"Tell me what really happened. She made it sound like nothing."

As I told Mitsukuni, I was able to share my fear and worry. No one else would understand. It was a strange feeling, like my heart stopped and I was flooded with adrenalin at the same time. I knew in that second that if she were to die, my life would be empty.

"Sounds scary, Takashi."

"It was. But Haruhi will always help others, no matter the risk to herself. I admire that about her."

"And Kyo-chan?"

"He told her to fire everyone involved."

"Told her?"

"Yes, in front of her manager, Tanaki-san. He embarrassed her and undermined her authority in public. He treated her like a child."

"And she let him? She's disappearing, Takashi."

"No, she didn't let him. She reminded him that she owned the company and would manage it as she sees fit." It was amazing to watch. I was so proud of her. "I'm sure they talked about it later in her room."

"There's hope. He hasn't completely beaten down her individuality."

"True. It feels like a cliff. She's standing on the edge. Kyoya's trying to pull her off and we're trying to keep her with us. I think something big will happen soon. It will be a tipping point, but which way will she fall?"

"There are nine of us and one of him. I don't care if he is an Ootori, we'll win. We'll save her."

 **Hikaru and Kaoru** (In Mori/Kaoru's apartment):

"That dinner was amazing! To come up with something that good with that crazy mix of food. She's a genius, Hika."

"It was good, but I miss the chef."

"So do I, but that's the point. To appreciate what we have and learn what others don't."

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"When I saw her hurt…"

"I know, Hika. Me too."

"I don't think so. It was like the life I could have had with her flashed through my head. I saw us dating, married, having kids, growing old. I'll never have that. I fucked it up. And the worst part is that fucking Kyoya-senpai is going to get that life."

"Do you really think she'll give him that life?"

"Everyday she takes a step closer to him and away from us. What else can I think?"

"She took Mori-senpai to the warehouse, not Kyoya-senpai. That has to mean something."

"I suppose."

"Is it that you don't want Kyoya-senpai to have that life, or you don't want anyone to have that life?"

"That's where I'm stuck."

 **Satoshi and Yasuchika** (In Hikaru/Chika's apartment):

"Damn, Chika. I never thought this club was crazy. Taka never talked about it. It's like a soap opera, but in high school."

"I'm still not sure why I agreed to join."

"Because I made you."

"Yes, there's that, but I still could have said no."

"Maybe you wanted to expand your experiences in high school."

"What does that even mean?"

"You're closed off. Not as much as Taka, but some. You have your life and it is limited. School, karate, family. I think the idea of friends drew you. You wanted to experience more. To see what was out there. Mitsukuni's stories about the Host Club were a catalyst."

"I don't listen to that alien's stories."

"Yes, you do. I know that his outward attitude makes you nuts, but deep down you respect him. He's a lethal weapon. He's at the top of his class. He has the business sense to take over the family's interests, and he does it without compromising himself.

"I admire him for that as well. Why hide who you are?"

"Unless you're an ass like Kyoya-senpai."

"Yes, unless you're an ass like Kyoya-senpai."

 **Kasanoda** (Taking a walk with Tetsuya through the neighborhood):

"Seriously, what the fuck does she see in him?"

"Are we going to have this discussion again, Young Lord?"

"Shit. No."

"I saw that she was injured. Will she heal?"

"Yes," and I told him the story.

"Her selflessness is commendable. As a yakuza wife, it would be detrimental, if not fatal."

"Pops wants me to date Shinobu-san."

"You two have a lot in common."

"Yeah, we hate each other."

"Yes, Young Lord."

"He told me to have some flings and get Haruhi out of my system."

"I can arrange that, Young Lord."

"No. I will not use yakuza women, or any women, like that. It must mean something."

"Refreshing attitude."

"I wish more yakuza had it. The way some of the other syndicates treat their women is disgusting."

"Yes, it is."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until Tetsuya broke it. "May I ask you a question, Young Lord?"

"Of course."

"If Haruhi-chan came to you right now and gave herself to you, would you take her?"

"If you mean for a night, no. If you mean for a real relationship, of course."

"And if your father threatened to disown you if you stayed with her?"

"He hasn't threatened that."

"Do you think he'd never?"

I thought about that for a while and sighed, "Yes, he would. I just haven't pushed him hard enough."

"So, would you take her?"

 **Haruhi and Renge** :

"They're all gone, Haruhi. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not a child, am I, Renge?"

"You're still in high school, but you have more responsibilities than most in our class. No, you're not a child."

"Kyoya demanded that I move into his apartment and let a nurse supervise my recovery."

"It would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't make my life choices based on which is the easier way."

"He's worried about you."

"Yes, but he doesn't have to demand. He didn't even ask how I was feeling."

"Kyoya-senpai is used to dealing with everything like a business transaction. It's what he knows. It's what he falls back to."

I guess. He and I will have to talk about all this when we've both cooled down. I was so focused on him trying to control the situation, I didn't think about how he felt. If I'd gotten that text and seen him in the hospital, I'd have been worried and scared. We just show it differently.

Renge changed the subject. "How was the warehouse before it fell on you?"

"Completely different than the other. The employees were friendly, knowledgeable, and weren't afraid to talk to me. Some took the opportunity to make suggestions on their workflow. I'll have to review my notes with Tanaki-san, but the changes seemed logical."

I thought back to the tour with a smile. "The warehouse manager was the complete opposite to his counterpart at the baby clothes company. Clean, well-mannered, authoritative but approachable. I have no worries about that warehouse."

"Even with your injury?"

"Yes. It was an accident. Yes, the forklift driver shouldn't have come around the corner so fast, but things happen. The warehouse manager was going to fire him on the spot, and I objected. Tanaki-san suspended him, and we'll decide next week. It was a mistake. One that I'm sure he won't repeat. It's just not worth ruining his life over."

"That's…generous. I don't think I could be that forgiving."

"You've never made a mistake?"

"Of course, I have."

"Did you deserve a second chance?"

"Well, I got one, but I see your point."

We were sitting in the living area around the low table. I had my company notes out and was going through them. "What should I do about 'Akachan Fasshon'? There's so much wrong with it."

"You either have to sell it or fix it. It can't carry on as is."

"You're right." How do I make such a big decision?

"Let's call Mori-senpai and ask him to come over. He can help."

"Great idea."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Morning – last day of the Challenge**

"Just think, this is our last morning on the train…"

"You sound disappointed, Boss."

"It's been an adventure, using public transportation, mixing with the common people. I think I'll miss it."

I knew Tamaki-senpai wouldn't learn much from the Challenge. He sees the common people as romantically poor and enjoying it. I'm hoping tomorrow has a lasting impression. I chose it specifically to quash the idea of the contented poor.

Just three more train rides with this group after this one. Tamaki-senpai doesn't know how to be quiet, and we get strange looks the whole trip.

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch in the Dining Hall:**

"Haru-chan! Come sit by me!"

Her face was pinched and pale. Did she forget to take her pain medication this morning?

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. How has everyone's morning gone?"

"I wasn't hungry this morning, Haru-chan! I ate everything I had left."

"Me too," Hikaru added. I think we all did.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you in pain? Did you take your pill?"

"No, Ritsu, I didn't. They make me feel weird. The pain isn't that bad."

"What's the plan for this afternoon, Haruhi?" Chika asked.

"Since you won't be spending the night tonight, you all will need to pack and move out. You'll have to clean the empty apartment and wash the provided sheets and futon cover. Part of your budget was for cleaning supplies and laundry detergent. I hope you have it left."

"Ah…Haruhi, I don't have a lot left," Tamaki-senpai whined.

"How much is not a lot?"

"About 500 yen (~$5)."

"Yeah, I don't have a lot either," Hikaru admitted.

"Me either."

"OK. Here's what we'll do. We'll go to the 100-yen store (3). If you still have problems, you can pool your money."

"What's a 100-yen store?"

.

Of course, they've never heard of one. Why am I even remotely surprised? "They sell a little bit of everything and only charge 100 yen each." They all looked at me like I'm nuts.

"Only 100 yen?"

"Yes. I get cleaning supplies, school supplies, shampoo, and other stuff there. It helps stretch my budget. The items aren't name-brand, but they still work. It's a lot cheaper than buying things like that at the supermarket."

"How exciting! We could do a Host Club field trip and bring the princesses along."

"No way in hell, Senpai."

"But, Haruhi…"

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't really even want to bring you along. You don't think before you speak and will embarrass the rest of us. People shop there because they have to. They don't need to be made fun of while doing it."

"But, Haruhi…"

"She's right, Tama-chan. We must respect the people that we meet, no matter where."

"And respect their lifestyle," I commented, glancing at Kyoya.

"After Club, we'll all go back and change clothes. Orion uniforms won't fit in. Wear something you bought last week. It's within walking distance, so we won't have to take the train."

"Yea! I'll wear my light-up shoes!"

I smiled at him. At least someone likes their commoner clothes.

"You will also be wearing clothes from last weekend to Saturday's outing, so wash clothes tonight if you need to."

"What are we doing tomorrow, Haruhi?"

"It's a secret, Kaoru. I'll send an email out tonight with more information."

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

"Haruhi, why are you still wearing the boys' uniform?"

I've been asked this a few times. "I already have this one and can't afford the dress."

That's one of the reasons, but not the biggest. That is the dress itself. What an ugly monstrosity. I do not want to look like an upside-down daffodil. It's atrocious. The suit is much more comfortable and doesn't look ridiculous.

"I have one I grew out of. I could give it to you."

"Thank-you, princess, but I'll just wear the one I have."

"It's no trouble."

"Still, I'm fine."

"They way you are arguing with me tells me that money isn't the reason you're not wearing it."

What could happen if I told her the real reason? "You're right. There is another reason. I don't like the dress. It's uncomfortable and looks ridiculous on me."

She studied her dress and looked around at the others in the room. "It is very yellow."

"And puffy."

"But don't you have to wear the girls' uniform now?"

"Actually, the school dress code states that students must wear the official Ouran uniform. It does not specifically say anything about genders. From that, it's not against code for boys to wear the dress and girls to wear the suit."

"Interesting."

.

"Honey-senpai, it's been so nice to see you and Mori-senpai at lunch this week. Will that continue?"

"No, it was just for this week. We wanted to catch up with the other members without interfering with their studies."

"Hnn."

"That's a shame. I'll still see you at the Host Club though?"

"Yes, princess. Takashi and I will be coming on Mondays and Wednesdays after we start university. We want to see you all so much we scheduled our classes that way."

"That's wonderful! You'll be here for the cosplays!"

"It will be so much fun! Dressing up and eating cake with you ladies!"

.

"Kasanoda-san."

"Shinobu-san." We stared at each other like we were getting ready for a duel. I was not going to break the silence first.

Finally, she sighed and sat down across from me. "I wanted to show you something." Pulling out her phone, she found a picture and handed it to me.

"It's a dog bowl."

"It's Kasa's dog bowl. Isn't it cute?" That fucking thing is pink. It has diamonds spelling out the dog's name. Really? I mean, really? Chicks are weird.

"Whatever."

"My folks are looking forward to meeting you next week."

"I'll try to be polite."

"You can try, but we all know you're incapable."

"What about you? You're the one insulting me."

"And having a marvelous time doing it." She stood and left the club. I can't believe Pops wants me to date her. Wants me to marry her. His ultimatum makes me desperate to date Haruhi.

.

"What are we going to do this weekend, Hikaru?" I whispered as I gazed up at his face.

"If you don't get your homework done before Sunday, we'll be playing punishment games," Hika replied with a grin. The girls all ooo'ed and ahhh'ed.

"But, Hikaru, you know I can't always get it done in time."

"Yes. Sometimes I think you want a punishment."

I blushed, shyly looked down at the floor, and murmured, "Sometimes I do."

"MOE" and nosebleeds all around. Girls are strange.

.

What am I going to do about Haruhi? I'm a very busy man, as I told her yesterday morning. I don't have time for things that don't impact my business. I barely have time for those that do.

She reacted to the idea of us marrying like I expected. I've got around two months. I can't keep it quiet any longer than that. I've started Plan B and created the outlines for Plan C. This would be easier if I knew who owned the bar and the apartments.

This Commoner's Challenge is supposed to help us understand her life. What about ours? Learning how to run a business doesn't come close to all the nuances the elite have to deal with. Growing up, I took etiquette classes, ballroom dancing classes, and many others, just to learn how to behave in polite society.

Our process of dating and marriage is vastly different from hers. Marriage creates mergers and alliances between elite houses. Love doesn't exist in a marriage. If my father was still in charge of the family, he'd decide who I was going to marry and inform me of my future bride. I would have no say. Some do, but I wouldn't have with my father.

Arranged marriages are the rule not the exception. Eventually Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Tamaki, Satoshi, and Chika will all be engaged by their parents. Because of their background and relatively new money, the twins will probably be spared. It won't be long before Renge is told who she's marrying. She and Tamaki think they will be able to wed, but it isn't up to them. Her parents and his grandmother will have to agree. Their family's companies don't have much in common, so a merger doesn't make sense. He'll be hit with that reality before graduation.

Right now, I have the luxury of choosing my wife. I've chosen Haruhi. We will be married and soon. I have contingencies if she doesn't agree right away. This is the way the elite run their lives. If she's going to be a part of it, she might have to learn the hard way.

I'd like to spare her what's to come and go straight to our engagement, but my life doesn't work that way.

.

"Kondo-san, Honda-san, it's good to see you again."

"Yes, Haruhi-chan, it's good to see you as well," Kondo-san said as his eyes swept my body. Why can't we get rid of this guy? I'm barely polite to him.

"Haruhi, Eito and I want to ask you to dinner this weekend. We'd be able to get to know each other better."

No way in hell. They've got to be kidding. Why on earth would I want to do that?

"That's a generous offer, Honda-san, but I must decline."

"May I ask why?"

"It's a Host Club policy to not attend outside events with clients."

"This isn't an event. It's just dinner."

"I understand; however, the rule still applies."

Kondo-san's stare drilled into my eyes, "That's unfortunate, Haruhi-chan. I was looking forward to spending more time with you."

I just bet you were. Creep. "You're welcome to designate me here at the Host Club."

Just then, Honda-san stood up and said, "Excuse me please. I'll be right back," and walked to the restroom.

"Haruhi, I want you to reconsider dinner. Taeko-chan is looking forward to it."

"It's against policy. Even if I wanted to go, which I don't, I would not be able to."

"I'll speak with Suoh-san and ask for a waiver to the rule. I want you to come to dinner."

"Thank you, but no. I will not come to dinner no matter what Tamaki-senpai says. Honda-san is coming back. This discussion is over."

"Haruhi, I wanted to ask you how you did on your English test?"

"I think I did well. The guys and I have been speaking English a lot to help…"

.

xXx

.

Heading to the 100-yen store, I looked around at my rich bastard friends dressed in normal clothes. Mori-senpai, Ritsu, Tamaki, and the twins wore jeans and t-shirts. Satoshi and Chika were wearing shorts and t-shirts they bought in the sports section. Honey-senpai was wearing his bunny pants, a t-shirt, and his light up shoes. Black pants and a white button down were the most relaxed Kyoya was ever going to get. And Renge was wearing her mini-skirt and a tank top. She looked cute. Tamaki-senpai couldn't take his eyes off her.

As we walked in, I instantly regretted my decision. Even if they were trying to be good, they still looked like idiots. Only Mori-senpai, Kaoru, Chika, and Ritsu listened to my instructions on cleaning products. They didn't need a lot, but they did need specific types. The rest were wandering the store, asking what the simplest things were.

"Haruhi. Mori-senpai, Chika, and I are going to get the stuff we need. Kaoru will try to keep everyone in line and quiet. We'll get out of here as fast as we can."

"Thanks, Ritsu. I appreciate it."

.

"This place is amazing! Everything here for just 100 yen! I don't know what half of this stuff is, but I want it all."

"Hey, Boss, cool down. That is the behavior Haruhi was talking about."

"But, Kaoru, look around you. Isn't it fantastic!"

"It is but stop yelling. Now that you know where the store is, you can come back anytime without Haruhi and without a budget. Then you can act like the biggest idiot you want to."

"Kaou-chan! Look at the toys!"

"There sure are a lot Honey-senpai."

"Do you know what Silly Putty is? What about a slinky? Look over here, what's playdoh?"

He was running all through the toy section grabbing some crazy stuff. "I don't know what any of those are, Honey-senpai."

"Do you think Haru-chan will let us buy stuff with our own money? I really want to play with this."

"You can always ask."

Meanwhile, Hika is staring at the candy. There's a whole aisle of it and they are all just 100 yen. Way cheaper than the supermarket.

.

"Haru-chan?"

Oh, no. Honey-senpai is giving me that look. I can't take those eyes. What is he going to ask me? I'm afraid to guess.

"Yes, Honey-senpai."

"If we see toys here that we want to try, can we buy them with our own money?" Those eyes!

"You could always come back another time, Honey-senpai."

He sniffed and begged, "But we're here now. Pleeeeeeaaassssseeee!"

Crap. "Yes, just don't go overboard. Only one basket (4)! We can't stay here all afternoon."

I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

.

"Hika-chan, Kaou-chan, Tama-chan! Haru-chan says we can spend our own money here! Just one basket full!"

Hika grabbed a basket and started filling it with candy.

Honey-senpai went back and got all the strange toys he wanted to try.

Tamaki-senpai just went ape-shit. Stickers, mugs, Hello Kitty stuff, chopsticks, socks, different color pens, a clown mask, a pink bento box, windchimes, and a bunch of other random stuff.

I decided I'd just eat some of Hika's candy.

.

"We're going to be here forever now, Haruhi. You shouldn't have let them shop."

"I know, Ritsu. I know. But did you see Honey-senpai's eyes! How can anyone say no to them?"

"Next time have him ask me. I can say no to anyone. It's part of my yakuza charm."

Mori-senpai came up with his basket, "Are these the right supplies?"

"Just what you need."

"Haruhi-senpai," Chika asked, "what is everyone else doing?"

I'm never taking these rich bastards shopping again. "Honey-senpai begged me to let him shop with his own money. Being the nice person I am, I made the mistake of saying yes. I told him one basket. I don't want to see how full it's going to be."

"Looks like Hikaru-senpai's basket is full of candy, and Tamaki-senpai's basket is full of random stuff."

"What an idiot."

"Today, I agree with you, Kasanoda-senpai."

"You all have to pack, do laundry, and clean. If you want to walk back as soon as you're done paying for the cleaning supplies, please go ahead. I'll wait with them to make sure they don't get arrested or anything."

"I'll wait with you, Haruhi. With my connections, I can get them out of jail faster than anyone," Ritsu smiled and winked at me.

With a little chuckle, I said, "I should go looking for Renge, Kyoya, and Satoshi. Who knows what kind of trouble they're making?"

.

I've never seen makeup like this before. It's so cheap. I pay a lot of money for mine, although it never seemed like a lot of money until I saw this display. Maybe I should try a couple.

"Renge, that's not a good idea," Haruhi warned me as I started picking up a few.

"Why not?"

"They can cause skin reactions if you're not used to them. Stick with what you've been using. Your face always looks great."

My face flushed red, and I was reminded why Haruhi made such a good host as a boy.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

I looked around, "I still want to buy a few things for fun. What do you recommend?"

"Anything really, just stay away from any toiletries. There's a reason they only cost 100 yen."

I started looking at the kawaii office supplies. Those sticky notes and pens have flowers on them. I have to get those. How cute – kitten stickers. Now I see a whole aisle of Hello Kitty toys.

Maybe I should get a basket.

.

I found Kyoya in a corner on his phone. I can't get mad. Look at some of the other guys running around and seeing how many things they can squeeze into their baskets. At least he isn't embarrassing me.

"Kyoya?"

"Mmmm"

"Mori-senpai and Chika are buying the cleaning supplies now and going back to the apartments. You can go back with them if you want. The rest are staying because I stupidly said they could shop with their own money.

"Ritsu and I are staying to keep them out of trouble."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It aches, but it would if I was at your apartment with a nurse. It's part of the healing process."

"If you were at my apartment, the nurse could give you your pain medication and be there if you need her. I know they make you dizzy."

"Don't need them. I'm fine." I don't want to get into this again. I shouldn't have mentioned his apartment. I started this topic.

"If you're sure. I don't want to hear you complain when you could be getting the best care."

"Have you heard me complain?"

"Not yet."

"They're leaving. Go back to your apartment, Kyoya. You have a lot to do there."

He turned and left the store. Without saying good-bye.

.

I need to get back to the apartment. I have a lot to do that the others don't. Collect the keys, officially move out with the manager, watch him inspect the apartments. How did I become the responsible one?

"Satoshi? You aren't buying anything?"

"Not today. I may come back. I have to talk to the apartment manager and get us officially moved out. I better get back."

"OK. Let me know if you need help."

"I will. Thanks, Haruhi-senpai."

.

I never even suspected that much junk could fit in one of those baskets. Honey-senpai has a dozen pairs of socks, all with different animals, and bags and bags of candy. I know he acts and looks like a middle-school kid, but he is 18. What does he need all those toys for? It's ridiculous, but I can't be mad. He's so excited! The clerk thinks he's 12 and they are having a cute conversation.

Tamaki-senpai is at a different register. I took a quick look at his purchases, but after I saw the egg timer and the clown mask, I had to walk away. Rich idiot bastard.

"Hikaru, you're going to get more cavities than Honey-senpai if you eat all that candy."

"I'll try not to eat it all at once."

At least Renge's basket is only half full.

"Kaoru? Toys and cute bento boxes?"

"I've been talking to one of Mom's seamstresses a lot lately. She used to work in a clothes factory and has been teaching me about manufacturing and labor costs and how commoner clothes are priced. I thought I'd get her kids some things as a thank you."

"That's sweet. I'm sure they'll like them."

.

xXx

.

 **Cleaning up:**

"Now that you've shown me how to do the laundry Haruhi, you probably should go show the guys. They're helpless and might flood the apartment."

She's right. They are all supposed to be in Hikaru's and Satoshi's apartment waiting for a demonstration.

.

"That's how you load a washing machine. Be careful not to use too much detergent. Once the clothes are clean, you put them in the dryer and put the setting like this." Haruhi showed us how to do the dryer. Clothes are complicated.

"Can't you just dry-clean these?"

"No. Not a lot of regular clothes are dry-clean. It's too expensive."

Walking over to the table, she explained how to use the cleaning supplies. "Again, don't use too much. These are chemicals and can hurt your skin or have a strong smell that could cause headaches. Open your windows before using them." Cleaning supplies can hurt you? Weird. "And no matter what, don't get them in your eyes. Wash your hands before you touch your face."

Haruhi showed us how to sweep the mats, wipe down the kitchen, and clean the bathroom. I'm glad she picked Satoshi's and my apartment to demonstrate. She's walking us through it because of her arm. Ours will at least be done right.

"How's your shoulder, Haru-chan?"

"It's doing better, Honey-senpai. Thanks for asking."

She turned to the group, "Get cleaning. If you put your sheets in first, they should be done by the time you are done cleaning. After your apartment has been inspected and approved by the manager, you are free to go back to your ridiculously large mansions." She smiled to take the sting out of that.

"I'll be around your apartments if you have questions."

"What about dinner?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's go out! We can dine as we were meant to. Gourmet food and candlelight. It will be delicious."

"You all can go; I can't afford it."

"Darling Haruhi, we'll pay for yours as a thank you for the experience. How about fancy tuna?"

My kryptonite. "Sure. As you are done here, meet at my apartment."

.

As I was leaving to get back to my apartment, Haruhi grabbed my arm, "Kyoya, can we talk for a minute."

"Of course."

We went back to my apartment and she watched as Honey-senpai set the washing machine.

"Honey-senpai, Kyoya and I are going to talk for just a few minutes. Why don't you get started on your bedroom, so you two and clean the kitchen and bathroom together."

"Sure thing, Haru-chan!"

She lead me into my bedroom and sat on the futon. I sat down next to her and dreaded what was coming next. I don't have time for this.

"Kyoya, I first want to apologize. I thought about what you said and I hadn't considered how busy you are on top of school. I should have realized, seeing a small bit of how busy a company can keep you, and you are leading an entire corporation."

Damn. I thought we were going to fight again about my participation in this stupid challenge.

"However." Shit. "With better communication, most of our disagreements this week could have been avoided.

"If you had come to me with a cogent argument, I could have modified the challenge to take up less time. If I had explained why this is so important to me, you might have participated with a better attitude."

She's right. I know she's right. But what she is describing is what partners do. When we are dating, engaged, married, parents, etc., I will always be in charge and she will have to follow my lead. I can't get her expectations up too high.

"That might have worked, but this Challenge would still have been difficult for me and my schedule. Haruhi, you have no idea how busy I am with work. That acquisition in Germany took months to finalize. I don't get to sleep before 2am and have to be up for school. The schedule and the stress are taxing."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Yes. Screw my brains out! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Scream my name!

"Nothing that I can think of."

"I'll see if I can come up with something."

Shit, I wish she'd realize what she's saying.

.

xXx

.

Satoshi was the last to get to Haruhi's apartment. I don't want to go to some fancy restaurant. I'm more down to earth than most of them. The fellas and I go out to regular places a lot.

"Tamaki-senpai, I know you are excited about dinner, and I do understand why you all would want to eat at the best place around, but I don't want to go somewhere fancy. Isn't there a sushi place that is more casual?"

Way to go, Haruhi. I should have known she'd try to talk them down.

Kaoru spoke up, "I know just the place!"

"We'll take my limo. It's the biggest."

.

It was a nice place, but it didn't have chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and magnificent art work on the walls. Also, no dance floor.

"This is perfect, Kaoru. Thanks."

"No problem, Haruhi."

.

Dinner conversation centered around the Challenge. Things that were surprises, things that were learned, and things we were glad to never have to do again.

I spent the time watching Haruhi. After being back, I can't believe I stayed away so long. Her smile is infectious. Her eyes are an open book to her emotions. It took me a while to get used to it, but I even like her shorter hair.

Mitsukuni and I go back to a normal routine on Monday, just going to Ouran for Host Club on Mondays and Wednesdays. Lunch with Haruhi has been such a treat.

Starting Monday, I'm going to be driving myself. I'll offer her rides and since it's not a limo…

"So, what are we doing tomorrow, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I'll send out an email as soon as I get home. We're not meeting until 1, so you all can sleep in if you want." She raised an eyebrow at Kyoya. "Tomorrow is the last part of the Challenge. Once we're done there, you are all free to be rich bastards again."

"Yea!"

.

xXx

.

 **Email from Haruhi to Rich Bastards:**

Here are the rules for tomorrow:

Meet at the Tabata train station at 1 pm (eat lunch before you come)

Dress casual, wear clothes we bought last weekend

Wear comfortable shoes (If the ones you bought aren't comfortable, wear some of your own.)

Bring a good attitude.

We will be done around 6 pm.

Dinner on your own after.

If you want to know where we are going and what you are going to be doing…show up tomorrow.

Haruhi.

End email

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Not that big of a cliffhanger…

What do you think of her injury? The fight with Kyoya? Her apology? His thoughts? His assumption they will be married and her reaction.

Writing their thoughts and conversations after she got home from the hospital was more difficult than I thought it'd be. I'm happy with the way they turned out.

And, of course, the 100 yen store. I couldn't resist.

(1) Aren't you glad I write long chapters and you don't have to wait for next week to find out what happened?

(2) Just go with it. I know she wouldn't be wheeled in there in an American Hospital, but I have no idea what would happen in a Japanese Hospital.

(3) Like the Dollar Store in America. Everything in there is 100 yen each. I checked – they really have them.

(4) Depending on where you live, a basket can mean a shopping cart. I don't mean that. I mean a hand carried basket the store provides to collect your purchases. Much smaller than a shopping cart, which are those things that you push. Hope that makes sense.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What in the world are they doing on Saturday. Any guesses?

.


	22. Chapter 22 - Time and Money

**Author's Note** : Welcome Back to another Saturday Chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't be writing if I didn't know you were reading.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/9/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings:**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 22: Time and Money**

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

"Thanks for coming with me, Mori-senpai."

"No problem, Haruhi. After seeing the warehouse, I want to see the stores."

"Well, they can't be worse than the baby clothes stores."

They were so much better. Clean. Good displays. Appropriate lighting.

"May I help you?" the clerk came up to us before we were 3 meters (~9 feet) in the store.

I don't know anything about pet food, so Mori-senpai is going to take the lead.

"Would you please show me your best quality dog food and explain why it's the best?"

"Yes, sir. Please follow me." She was great. Just what you'd want when you come to purchase something.

While Mori-senpai was testing her knowledge, I wandered around the store. There are sure a lot of things for pets. I've never had one – they cost too much.

"May I help you find something?"

Another helpful clerk. "I'm not sure. I'm thinking about getting a cat but am not sure how to care for it." Let's see how helpful he is when he knows I probably won't be buying anything today.

Beds, scratching posts, toys, food, treats, water and food bowls, litter box. No wonder Dad said they are too expensive. Even if I found the cat on the street, I wouldn't be able to afford all the stuff that they would need.

"Any other questions I can answer today?"

"No. You've taught me quite a bit. Thank you for your time."

"Glad to help. Come back and see us if you get your cat."

.

Mori-senpai and I grabbed some ramen from a stand before riding the train to the right station.

"The store was fine, and the personnel were knowledgeable."

"I thought so too. There will always be improvements, but I won't have to do anything drastic any time soon."

"Haruhi, will you tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Afternoon:**

"There she is," I heard Tamaki-senpai yelling before he was out of his limo. "Haruhi! I'm so excited for our big adventure!"

When the group arrived, I looked them over and approved of their clothes. A couple of them were wearing their own shoes – don't blame them for that. The ones they bought last weekend couldn't have been that comfortable.

"Today isn't officially part of the Challenge. This is a reality check. Now that you've had a peek at commoner's lives, I'm going to give you a crash course in outcasts at the bottom. The homeless, orphans, battered women, and the elderly.

"These groups are helped by various volunteer organizations. The biggest need is food. We will be volunteering at the 'Second Harvest Food Bank' today. Japan has as much surplus food a year as we grow rice. That's a disgusting amount of food being wasted. Second Harvest coordinates donations from various companies and distributes it to needy groups.

"We'll be working a two-hour shift. Some of us will be working in the soup kitchen, some with food prep, and some in the warehouse. With my arm, I'll probably watch you guys."

"Haru-chan? There are that many people in this country that can't get enough food?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. The poverty rate in Japan is 16%, and 50.8% for single parent households. 40% of the elderly live on a monthly income of 100,000 (~$1,000) yen or less."

"100,000 yen? A month?"

"Yes. Now do you see why these organizations are needed."

Some nodded and some still looked confused.

"Please treat everyone there with upmost respect. The volunteers and staff work hard to provide healthy food for those that need it. The people needing to come here are often reluctant to accept help. Some don't come and their health deteriorates." I looked directly at Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru. They are my worst offenders.

"Haruhi, have you volunteered here before?"

"Yes, I have. I help with the food prep, the chopping of vegetables."

I took a deep breath and continued. "After Second Harvest, we're going to 'Living Dreams' which supports children in orphanages through technical education. I'll talk more about that when we're on our way.

"I wanted to meet at the train station and ride it to 'Second Harvest' because seeing your limos there is insulting. I hope you understand why, and if you don't, you'll understand after.

"Any questions?"

"Haruhi, my knife skills are terrible. Are you really going to have me chopping vegetables?"

"If you think you can, I'd like you to try. If you don't want to chop your fingers off, either work the line or work in the warehouse. They need help everywhere."

"Is this the food bank where we took the leftovers from the Ball?"

"Yes, it is, Satoshi-kun. They were very thankful."

.

After a tour and training session, we were put to work. The desperation and hunger I see in the faces here makes the past week feel like a luxury. I always knew Haruhi lived on a tight budget. She proved it by making us live it. I didn't realize the poor of this country were so…poor.

The challenges they face don't compare to mine. I was upset about Haruhi dating Kyoya, so I ran and hid. The people here worry about where their next meal is coming from. I've never had to worry about the basics or the luxuries. They're always there.

I'm spending trillions of yen to buy a sporting goods company and they don't have money for rice. Every elite family should come and see this.

.

"Hika, this is terrible."

"Yeah."

"To not have enough money for food."

"Yeah."

Hika and I are serving in the line. He's dishing up soup and I'm handing out rice. There are kids in these lines! Elderly. I thought my country took better care of its own people.

If they don't have enough money for food, they definitely don't have enough for clothes. Mom has an entire warehouse of clothing samples and designs that didn't make the cut. She doesn't know what to do with them, so the warehouse just keeps getting more and more packed. Maybe those clothes can help in some way?

.

Satoshi and I weren't confident in our knife skills, so we are packing bentos for single parents in need.

We have both our parents, but Haruhi doesn't. I wonder if they needed help after her mom died. I imagine as a lawyer her mother was paid more than her father. That was a major source of income that they lost.

Some of these bentos will be going to middle school kids who can't afford school lunches. The food at Ouran is world class and it's expensive. That's the thing, it's not expensive to us, but based on the brochure we were given, one of our lunches could pay for these lunches in one school for a day. Is our food really worth that much more?

.

This place is huge. I had no idea how many people in this country couldn't afford food.

"Chika?"

"Yes, Satoshi."

"I had no idea."

"Neither did I. I'm ashamed I didn't know."

"I've never asked Mother and Father if the Morinozuka family supports specific charities. I mean, we go to events and auctions, but nothing more than that that I know of."

"We'll have to ask."

These bentos are going to school kids. Kids whose families can't afford a lunch for school. Kids that need healthy, constant food to grow. Damn.

.

"Tama-chan, this is hard."

"I don't know about that, Honey-senpai. These boxes aren't that heavy."

"No, I mean knowing so many people need food."

"Oh. Yes, that is hard."

Honey-senpai and I are packing and handing out food boxes from the pantry. People and families in need come in to get the food so they have something to eat.

I'm surprised with what goes in the boxes. Rice, soup, vegetables, meat. The basics. No extras. They really can't afford the bare minimum. That's scary. I never knew.

I wonder what the Suoh restaurants do with their excess food?

.

Haru-chan did a good thing by bringing us here. Cake has always been a basic need for me. I've never given a single thought to how much it costs.

According to the brochure, it takes so little money to feed a family for a week…

.

"Kasanoda, they want that box over there."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai." I'm used to manual labor because I help out around the Compound. I want to learn about every part of the Syndicate. It will help me be a better leader.

I'm probably the only one in our group (besides Haruhi) that knew about the homeless issue in our country. We see it in our area of control.

This setup is efficient. Makes me think we could be doing more for our neighborhood. We don't shit where we eat, but shouldn't we keep the place where we eat clean and happy?

.

"Haruhi-kun, am I chopping these carrots correctly?"

"They look good, Renge. The important thing is to keep them the same size, so they cook evenly and are all done at the same time."

"This is so much food!"

"They'll go through this much today, just handing out meals."

"I had no idea."

"That's why we're here."

Haruhi's amazing. Even with that hurt shoulder, she's chopping. Just the soft stuff, but still.

Our family doesn't have a charitable cause we support. At least, not in Japan. We support museums and such in France. But if a person can't afford food, how would they enjoy a museum.

"Haruhi-kun, are there many organizations like this?"

"There aren't that many food banks, but there are other organizations that help with clothing, housing, education, etc. They aren't hard to find."

Hmm. I should look into those.

.

With my business expertise, I decided to look over their office. The technology is woefully out of date. New computers and software don't cost that much, but they must be beyond their budget.

The system they use to chart their pickups and deliveries is antiquated. There are more efficient ways, saving valuable time for other things.

"Kyoya-kun, you wanted to see our inventory database? I've pulled it up on screen."

We purposefully didn't use our last names when we introduced ourselves. Less expectation of donations when they don't know who we are.

"Thank you. I'll review it and make any recommendations to improve efficiency." A simple bar-code system would stop the need for manual data entry. It wouldn't take that long to implement.

Updating this office is an interesting challenge, but I don't have any time for it.

.

xXx

.

When our shift was over, we accepted thanks from the staff and the other volunteers. From what I saw, most of the guys made an effort to talk to the people coming here. To find out why. To find out their stories. To find out about their lives. I was proud beyond measure.

The train ride to 'Living Dreams' was quiet. I think a couple of them were in slight shock. It's a whole other world out there. A world they never see except through the window of their limos.

"We're volunteering next at 'Living Dreams'. I'll give you some background. They support children living in orphanages in the Tokyo area. With the staff, they develop a needs assessment, which is individualized for each home. They build their programs around learning, arts, sports, and technology. These programs teach the kids important skills for their teen years into adulthood.

"Volunteers for the program commit to long term projects. Since we won't be doing that, we are observing an inspection. The staff is analyzing the programs at the orphanage and determining any changes that need to be made.

"The kids will be participating in some sports, art projects, and computer skills training. After a tour and some instruction, you'll be able to interact with the kids and find out about their lives.

"Again, please be respectful. You all did great at 'Second Harvest' and it's appreciated. After this, we're done for the day."

.

"Kimura-sama, thank you again for allowing us to participate today. It is an honor." I bowed to our guide and introduced the guys (first names only).

"The honor is mine, Fujioka-san. Please follow me. After a quick tour and overview, you can interact with the children."

.

If Ranka had been in the car with Haruhi's mother, would she have ended up in a place like this? I would have never met her. She would have never gone to Ouran. She's still underage. I'm more grateful than ever that my parents agreed to be her guardians if her father dies.

That group over there is playing football (soccer). I used to play that as a kid.

"Satoshi, let's go over and talk to the coach and the kids playing football."

"Sure, Taka."

.

"As you can see, Kyoya-kun, the computer equipment is quite up to date. It was recently donated by the Hitachiin software company."

I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru know about that. I know all the Ootori's charitable activities since I'm now the head of the family, but I'd be surprised if the rest of them know what their families are involved in.

"Most impressive, Kimura-sama. Do they also keep the software updated?"

"Yes, and we receive new technology on a regular basis. They've been working with us for years."

"Interesting."

I wandered around the room to see what the children were doing. If I'm going to be here, I might as well learn something about the organization. This part of the Challenge I approve of. I see the value in exposing us to these organizations. The past week was more of a game.

Some of them were writing code, others learning graphic designing, others playing educational games.

"Arggg…I'll never understand this!"

"What are you trying to do?" I sat down next to the young girl and studied his screen. HTML and Ruby. She's designing a website. I think I can help.

.

"Mitsukuni, they are practicing judo over there."

"Let's go check it out, Chika-chan!"

I'm so glad my alien brother left his stuffed bunny in the limo. How embarrassing. It's bad enough he's wearing light up shoes.

"Oh, wow! I know who that is!" one of the boys said in an awed voice. "That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni! He's a Karate champion."

Of course, they recognize him and not me. I've come in second to him in almost every tournament.

"And that's his brother, Haninozuka Yasuchika! I've seen him compete. He's amazing."

Thought too soon. I'm honored they recognize me.

The coach turned and his jaw hit the floor. He obviously recognized us as well. There goes being anonymous.

"Haninozuka-sama, Haninozuka-sama. We are honored by your visit."

"Please call us Honey and Chika. It's an honor to meet you, Sensei. Your students are doing well."

"I'm quite proud of them, Honey-sama. Please call me Eiji."

"Thank you, Eiji-sensei. You have cause to be proud."

"May I ask the nature of your visit?"

"We and a group of our friends are interested in learning more about 'Living Dreams' and are observing their programs."

"It is an amazing organization. By providing tools and education for these children, they are ensuring their success. I've been instructing judo for them for a few years, both here and at other houses."

He hesitated and, to my surprise, slightly blushed. "Would it be too much to ask for a demonstration?"

"We'd love to!"

We went through the judo forms and demonstrated a few attacks, flips, and defenses. I've never seen so many awestruck kids.

.

"Hika, look over there. That girl can draw! It's beautiful."

Her sketch of a flower covered field was nothing short of amazing. Perspective was spot on and the flowers were bent in the wind. She must be only ten.

Hika and I walked over to her and got a closer look. "That's beautiful," I told her.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Sir. I've been trying to get the wind movement right. I think I'm almost there."

"Me too," Hika responded. "They are dancing in the wind."

"Just what I was working for. Thank you."

"Keep drawing. You could be a professional artist one day."

She smiled and went back to her drawing.

.

"We'd like to see the housing facilities, if that is appropriate, Kimura-sama."

"Of course, Tamaki-kun, Renge-chan. This way."

We walked into a common room. It was well furnished with seating areas and desks. The building was in good repair and welcoming.

I'm not sure why Tamaki-kun wanted to see this, but everything here is fascinating.

"The children study and socialize here. It's the most used room in the house."

Kimura-sama led us into the dining area and through the kitchens. Though clean, the kitchen equipment was old. I wonder how often it breaks down. The pantry was fully stocked and a 'Second Harvest' order form was posted on a bulletin board. Interesting how these charities form a network to help each other.

Our last stop was a bedroom. I've never seen bunk-beds before and had to be told what they were. They looked fun. The rooms were clean and had all the necessities, however they were lacking personal touches and decorations. There's no reason these children should be denied that.

"Do you allow pets?" Tamaki-kun asked. He's so attached to Antoinette, I'm not surprised.

"Not currently. We've discussed having a pet for the entire house. A cat or dog for instance. The children would learn the responsibility for caring for another life. However, it's not possible with our current budget."

That's sad. Haruhi owns that pet food company now. I'm sure she'd be interested in knowing this.

.

I wasn't sure where to go here. I'm not good with technology, so I stayed away from the computer classroom. I've never played football and don't have much experience in martial arts. I'm better at brawling or shooting.

I tried to dress as tame as possible. Didn't want anyone to peg me for yakuza. These kids don't need that scare.

I walked around to the side of the house and found some boys playing basketball. That I know how to do.

The kids were fun and reminded me of the ones on the compound. Some of them were orphans, made by yakuza violence. It's sad, but part of the life. Haruhi would be horrified to learn that.

.

With my arm in a sling, I decided to look in on all the guys and watch their progress. Seems the kids had all taken a liking to them.

I had found a spot where I could watch all three sports.

"Fujioka-san, are you pleased with the experience?"

"Yes, Kimura-sama. Your organization does tremendous things for these children, and we are honored to witness it."

He stood there for a few minutes and then broke the silence, "I know who your friends are."

Not surprised. The twins are easily spotted, and Honey-senpai and Chika-kun were recognized by the kids.

"Care to explain?"

"I apologize for the subterfuge, Kimura-sama. You won't have recognized me. I'm a commoner at Ouran on an academic scholarship and belong to a club with all of them.

"Because of their elite status, they don't have much comprehension of regular life. I wanted to show them real people with real issues. I wanted them to understand the true value of money. To know how just a small amount can make huge differences. To learn that commoners have challenges they never thought of.

"We went to 'Second Harvest' prior to coming here. I don't think they had any idea how many people in this country went hungry. They learned a lot.

"Here they are learning about children and childhood. Not everyone grows up with nannies. Not everyone even grows up with parents. I lost my mother when I was five and have a great appreciation for what you do here. My father could have just as easily been in the car with her. I know how lucky I am."

"That's quite a story, Fujioka-san. I hope we've helped."

"More than you realize, Kimura-sama. They are influential within our school and with their peers. I know they will bring these experiences back and educate others. I hope for them to find an issue they feel passionate about. One they can support. One they can champion. This experience is essential to that. I can't thank you enough for opening your doors to us."

"Do you have a cause you champion?"

"Yes. After my mother died and we lost two-thirds of our income, my father and I struggled. We struggled to keep the lights on, to buy clothes for me as I grew, and we struggled to feed ourselves. Some weeks we chose to eat just rice so we could have heat in the winter. During the hardest times, we sought help from 'Second Harvest'. I volunteer there as much as I can."

"Then I am truly glad 'Living Dreams' could assist you. Please let me know if you have any questions. I would feel remiss if I didn't tell you we have speakers and a presentation we can bring to potential sponsors. If any of the students or their parents wish for such a thing it can be arranged."

"Thank you, Kimura-sama. I'll make sure they know."

.

xXx

.

We left on the train to ride a few stops before their limos came to get them.

"Haruhi, it's almost dinner time. We should all eat together!"

"Sure, Tamaki-senpai, but a commoner restaurant please."

"I have an even better idea. Let's all eat at Suoh mansion two. I'll call and let them know."

.

Over a rather modest meal, the guys talked about their experiences. I was so proud at what I was hearing. Apparently today was completely worth it.

"I had no idea the hunger problem in this country."

"I know, Hika."

"And there were kids in those lines, Kao-chan."

"The families that came to pick up food from the pantry were so polite, but I could see the shame in their eyes. No one should be ashamed that they need to eat."

"Exactly, Taka. Packing up those bentos for the school kids was depressing. We think nothing of spending what we do on our lunches, but those kids can't afford the bare minimum."

"I couldn't believe the amount of food that needed to be chopped and prepared. It shows just how many people need this service."

Then they moved on to the orphanage.

"There was a girl in the art class that was amazing. Her pencil drawing of a field of flowers could be displayed in any of our houses. To think that without that class, she could have never found her talent."

"I felt the same way about the judo classes, Kaoru-senpai." Chika voice was more subdued that normal. "How many great martial artists have been missed because they never received training?"

"I was impressed by the computer training." Kyoya looked at the twins, "Did you know that your father's company donates all the computers and software for all the houses?"

"Damn. I had no idea," Hikaru turned to his brother, "Did you?"

"Nope. I guess I never thought about what our family does for charity."

"Neither did I, Kao-chan. I'll be asking my parents soon."

"So will I."

"Me too."

For the first time in a long time, I felt I made a difference in these rich bastard's lives. Hopefully, they don't get too excited and then forget.

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

"What did you think about yesterday, Ritsu?

Haruhi was cooking breakfast for me and Tetsuya at the Compound. It had become a regular thing, even though we weren't driving her to and from her internship.

"I wasn't near as surprised as some of the others. We have those kinds of problems within the Syndicate. Some of the fella's families are very poor. That's one of the reasons they become part of us. We take care of our own and try to take care of our neighborhood as best we can."

"I was surprised you got all of them to go, Haruhi-chan. Most elite families just want to write a check and not be involved."

"It helps when I don't tell them where we are going, Tetsuya. They get there and can't leave without being incredibly rude."

"Sneaky."

"Yes."

She dished up breakfast and we sat down at the table in the kitchen. She didn't like the dining room. Too formal.

"I'm going to talk to the rest of them and see if we can come up with an amount each to donate to those two organizations. They were both welcoming and should be compensated."

"That's nice, Ritsu. I'm sure the others will agree."

"Oh, they will."

Breakfast was delicious. It had taken time to get her to leave the dishes, but she was finally doing it without feeling too bad.

"Let's go out to the koi pond. We have hours before we have to join the others."

.

If I did have money, one of my indulgences would definitely be a koi pond. I can feel the stress and pressure run off my shoulders.

"I've been thinking about Ueda."

"What about him?" I don't want to talk about him. He's out of my life now, thanks to Mori-senpai and Kyoya.

"I think it's odd that Kyoya-senpai allowed him to remain free for so long."

"Kyoya wanted to get as much evidence as possible before having him arrested. He told us that."

"I know. But with his police force, it shouldn't have been that hard. They would have seen him taking pictures of you and writing in his journal. Picking him up when he had both on him would have been enough."

"I'm not sure…"

"Mori-senpai picked him up right away and found enough evidence. He's going to be locked up for a long time. I wish Mori-senpai had given him to me and the fellas first. Prison would be much more enjoyable from a wheelchair."

"Ritsu," I said, slapping him on the arm. I'm sure he's kidding.

"What I'm saying is, Kyoya-senpai could have picked him up any time and gotten the same evidence. It was enough. I just don't think there was a need for more."

"More evidence is always better."

"Yeah but look what it did to you. We all knew something was off. You'd been quieter lately and hadn't been getting enough sleep. With everything else you've had on your plate, this was something that shouldn't have been there. Something preventable."

"I suppose you're right."

"Just something to think about."

I have been thinking about it. As the shock wears off, I'm appreciating Kyoya's waiting less and less. Ritsu's right. They already had enough evidence.

.

Her eyebrows are drawn together. I got her thinking! Fuck you, Kyoya-senpai!

Sitting here with her at the pond is one of my favorite things. My arm around her, my other one holding her hand, her head on my shoulder. We've been doing this for so long, it doesn't occur to her that we shouldn't now that she's dating Kyoya-senpai.

.

xXx

.

Fuck! What is with this stock? The price is too high and there is barely any to buy. My lawyers said several companies are buying it up. They must be working together. But for who?

.

"Taka, how are you doing on the takeover?"

"I'm now the majority stockholder. Tomorrow the lawyers will be announcing the hostile takeover and the new owner.

"They also informed me that someone has been trying to buy stock in bulk. I assume it's Kyoya. I beat him to it."

"Yea, Taka! Good job.

"Are you going to put a huge story in our newspaper? That would be fitting."

"I'm not sure, Satoshi. Remember, I didn't go in with you all on the paper."

"That doesn't mean we can't do a story on you and the purchase. Maybe something later this week or next with an interview on the improvements you're going to make?"

"When did you get so smart," he asked, ruffling my hair.

"I've always been smart. I'm finally speaking up."

"Good. Keep it up."

.

"I heard my sons talking and agreed with Satoshi. If they partnered, nothing would stop them."

.

"I'm so happy you came over early, Renge-chan. We don't have to be at the library for a few hours. Since we'll be studying there, I thought we could have fun here before we go."

"What kind of fun, Tamaki-kun."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" I'm picking up the subtle differences between my boys. Haruhi's been helping me. I get it right 3 out of 4 times.

"That big warehouse with all the rejects and samples…are you ever going to do anything with them?"

Odd question. I rarely think of that place. "I have nothing planned. Why?"

I was astonished with what came next. He told me about the Challenge and yesterday's trip. How Haruhi showed them the needs out there. Showed them the problems that plague our country's poorest.

Neither one of them had ever expressed any interest in the Hitachiin charities and donations. Another wonderful thing I must thank Haruhi for.

"I was thinking…we never do anything with those. They just sit there." He paused, wondering how I was going to respond to what comes next. "How about an auction. Proceeds to go to 'Second Harvest' and 'Living Dreams'."

"Brilliant idea. What if we auction off the fashion show designs instead? I don't want to flood the market with those rejects and samples. It would water down the brand."

"Great. Can I do it? I'll auction off my designs from the show in the spring. The business line."

"Let me know if you need help."

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Afternoon, Public Library:**

"Before we get started, I wanted to find out if you guys want to send a donation to both places from yesterday. I thought if we all wanted to, we could agree on an amount each."

"Good idea, Kasanoda. How much were you thinking?"

"Twenty million."

My heart stopped. Twenty million yen ($200,000 x 9) from each of them to both charities? That could fund them for months if not a year. Finally, something good to do with all that money.

"Agreed. Write your checks and give them to Haruhi. She can take them in since she made contact with the staff," Mori-senpai suggested. Me? They want me to carry that kind of money in?

What could I say but, "I'd be honored. Thank you."

.

Some weren't studying:

 **Mori** :

Tomorrow I'll own that sporting goods company, not Kyoya. Can't understand why he waited so long. He could have been buying it all up for weeks. His loss.

Maybe I'll put Haruhi on my BOD. It's good for her to see how other companies run. Funny how she thought some of us don't own companies yet. This is my fourth and Satoshi is a part owner of two.

Classes don't start for Mitsukuni and me for another two weeks. They only reason I came today was to see Haruhi and keep and eye on Kyoya. Some of the others have given her hints to think about. I still need to. Maybe something about how little time he spends with her.

 **Honey** :

I don't think I'm ever going to take these light-up shoes off. Who knew these even existed? We lose out on a lot of cute things by not shopping in commoner stores.

I had tons of fun playing with the toys I bought. I keep the Silly Putty with me. Never know when I'll want to squish something.

I can't wait for classes to start and it's great that Takashi will be starting with me. He would have been miserable in America alone. Now that he's back and around Haru-chan again, he's happier than I've seen him since before she and Kyo-chan started dating.

The writing is on the wall for those two. I wanted to be Kyo-chan's roommate, so I could spy. Looked for clues about his plan. Why he even wants Haruhi. If he wanted her for her, he's not getting what he wants. I watch her slowly changing. It's subtle. She doesn't even realize it. She still has her independent spirit, but she defers to him too much.

Figuring out his plan is my number one goal. Kyo-chan doesn't do anything without a plan. He's a third-year and she's a second-year. They're so young. What could he possibly want?

 **Hikaru** :

Do I want to get Haruhi away from Kyoya-senpai because he's bad for her or because I don't want anyone to have her? Do I still want her? I know it's not going to happen. I know it. Doesn't mean I don't still think about it. Not every day, but I do.

I still have dreams about her. Sometimes they are X-rated. Shit, I'm a teenage boy. I'll bet every last one of these guys has had a dream like that. Maybe not about her, but about someone. It's what we're programed to do.

Would I be happy seeing her with anyone else? Probably not. If I'm not good enough for her, who is?

I need to call the Doc tomorrow.

 **Kasanoda** :

I miss my Sundays alone with Haruhi. We used to eat noodles for lunch and then study at the compound. I miss her. Hell, the fellas miss her. She's stolen several hearts, but she'll never know. It's funny to watch hardened yakuza muscle crush on a tiny girl.

I think I got through to her this morning. Just need to keep her thinking.

Glad those rich bastards went along with the donations. Shit. She's got me thinking of the others when I hear 'rich bastards'. I don't include myself in that group, even though the Kasanoda's have enough money to match to almost any of them. Not the Syndicate – that would top any of them. I'm talking just the personal funds of the family. I don't think they realize that.

I feel apart from them sometimes, even though the twins and the younger cousins have included me. I can't talk about the business for several reasons. I don't want anyone to know too much. I can't freak out Haruhi. She went a little crazy when she found my gun. I'm sure she has no idea I'm wearing it now.

 **Haruhi** :

I finished most of my homework last night after I got back from Tamaki-senpai's house…mansion. Now I'm done with all of it and we still have a couple hours here. I wonder if they'd mind if I left now? Maybe Kyoya could come with me.

We don't spend any time alone anymore. Playing in the gardens that one time. The things we did at Tamaki-senpai's retreat. I miss that. It's almost like we're not even dating, except we make out sometimes.

Is this what I want in a relationship? If I wasn't dating Kyoya, would I be dating anyone else? He's so busy with work, I have to remind him I'm here. We haven't had a real date since we ate at the Suoh mansion. Maybe we could do something like that again.

I'm not asking for constant romance. I do want enough to remind us that we're a couple.

 **Kyoya** :

I can't figure out this sporting good thing. I'll have to leave it. I have that new medical equipment rollout to deal with.

It's about time for another Ootori Ball. I should plan a Christmas one. I'll announce my ownership, my engagement, and my father's whatever. Haruhi and I need to have a wedding date set by then. That has to be part of the announcement.

Plan A seems to be falling through. I thought I had enough time to romance her into falling in love with me. If I'm honest with myself – which I hate being if it's a shortcoming – I haven't spent enough time with her lately, or ever. I have fits and starts of romance. Is looks like it's working, and then I back off thinking I'm done. Girls don't work that way. Shit.

If I want to stick with Plan A, I must be more romantic. Not being able to be seen with her is the problem. How do you spend time with your girlfriend if she has to be secret from the world?

I'm the fucking Chairman of the Ootori Group. I manage trillions of yen a day and run a conglomerate of over 50 companies. If I can't figure out how to spend some alone time with my girlfriend, then I'm not Ootori Kyoya.

Plan B is almost done. It will be ready in time for my proposal. She's won't necessarily like it, but Ranka will go along.

I hate the idea of Plan C, but I've purchased what I need for that as a backup. Having her as my wife that way is less than ideal. She'll never forgive me, and our lives won't be what I want. But she'll still be my wife and the mother of my heirs.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

.

It's odd being here without Haruhi. I know Mitsukuni wanted to come back and we scheduled two days a week. Everyone is here on Wednesday, it's cosplay day. Because of the way our classes are scheduled, Mondays worked best as our second day.

After Kyoya and Tamaki graduate in the spring, will there even be a Host Club? Tamaki sees us all as family, but Kyoya owns his family's corporation now. I have no idea how he's managing everything.

When I got here this afternoon, Kyoya was glaring. His Shadow King dark aura had enveloped him, and I'd be dead on the floor if his look could kill. Guess he heard about the takeover.

The lawyers made their move this morning and it was announced after lunch that I now own the Ueda Sporting Goods Corporation, including all their manufacturing, warehousing, and stores. I'll be rebranding by changing the name and refocusing. I wanted to rename it after Haruhi's mother, but that would be inappropriate since we are not dating. I'll think of something.

.

"Princess, that's an interesting choice of uniform."

"Do you like it, Tamaki-senpai? Haruhi-chan was right. They boys' uniform is much more comfortable and more attractive than that horrible yellow dress."

"You are not wearing the dress because of Haruhi?"

"I asked why she wasn't. I thought I'd try it to see if she was right."

My darling friend is turning my princess into a boy! I must stop this!

.

Look at him over there. Does he think he beat Ootori Kyoya because he bought that company? I was buying it as an afterthought. I don't care if Mori-senpai owns it now.

I'm still enraged he had Ueda arrested. I had it under control. Haruhi was scared and dependent on me. We were getting closer. Arresting that criminal pulled her attention away from me.

She's still under my influence somewhat. She accepted my explanation, didn't she? Good girl. I knew she'd like the 'more evidence is always better' reason. She'll make a good Ootori personal lawyer someday.

All that mess still puts Plan A in danger. I've calculated two more months before the odds are too high that my ownership will leak. I need to announce before that happens.

Starting today, I'll be doing at least one romantic or boyfriend like thing a day. I know I wrote down her favorite flowers in this book somewhere.

I could hear Tamaki running at me. "Kyoya! My princess is wearing the boys' uniform today. Because Haruhi wears it! We must stop this!"

Shit. He never can leave me alone with I'm trying to get something accomplished.

"Tamaki, what are you babbling about?"

"Look! One of my princesses is wearing the jacket and pants! This must stop! Haruhi needs to start wearing the dress!"

"I'll talk to her."

"Tonight! She must wear the dress tomorrow before this becomes worse!"

"Fine."

I watch him run off and wondered where he got his energy. Caffeine? Sugar? Doesn't matter.

When her gender came out, I asked her if she wanted a dress. She didn't. I don't care about her reasons – something about gender neutrality/equality and comfort – I decided not to push it because it would make her more attractive to the perverts in this school.

I won't be bringing it up again. Tamaki can just live with it.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Charitable organizations and poverty facts were found on the internet. I can't vouch for their complete accuracy. Second Harvest doesn't do all those activities on Saturday, but it's my story. I have no idea if 'Living Dreams' does inspections like the one in the story, but I'm the author and what I say goes.

I didn't put a lot of funny into the volunteering sections. We all know these guys are basically good people (yes, even Kyoya). I wanted to show them 'waking up' to what's out there and thinking about what they can do and how lucky they are. The story's called 'The Learning Curve' after all.

Another shortish chapter. Sorry about that. You guys are spoiled – 7k words is a short chapter?

Had to cut it here for what comes next…

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Surprise!

If it hasn't already started to feel like we're slowly going up the big hill before the roller coaster plummets down, it will soon.

.

 **Author's Thanks:**

Wanted to give a shout-out to my Dad. We spend lots of time going back and forth with plot ideas, and I want him to know I appreciate it. He's great with small details when I have the basics for a scene. He also laughs at some of my writing (even if it's not _that_ funny). Thanks, Dad!


	23. Chapter 23 - Put Your Dress On

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Going to start small time skips. Things are coming to a head real soon.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/16/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and a steamy make-out scene or two.**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 23: Put Your Dress On!**

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday (Haruhi takes day off from school to attend BOD Meeting)**

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce our new owner, Fujioka Haruhi," Tanaki-san said. I looked around the conference room at my pet food company's Board of Directors.

Both excited and worried about this first meeting, I greeted them formally, "It's an honor to now own such a profitable and well-respected company. I look forward to a productive partnership with you all." Twelve older men stared at me in different degrees of shock, suspicion, and outright disgust. I expected nothing less. I'll prove them wrong.

They introduced themselves and gave some of their background. Their experience both in private and public companies will help with this transition.

"Thank you. I would like to start by giving you my background and my goals for this company. Currently, I am a second-year scholarship student at Ouran High School. This company was sold to me by Ootori Kyoya and I intend to both expand and enhance this company's brand and learn everything possible while doing it.

"To this end, Tanaki-san will be co-running this Board meeting today with me. I'll also be scheduling individual meetings with each of you to become better acquainted and hear your suggestions for improving the company.

"Let's start the meeting with the approval of minutes from the previous one."

.

"That was intense."

"Yes, but you did well Fujioka-sama."

"Thank you. What's the next step, Tanaki-san?"

"Please don't be surprised if, during your individual meetings with the Board Members, a couple resign. I know one has been looking for an excuse, and one or two others may be insulted by your youth and inexperience."

"It will be their loss," I said. "Do you have the quarterly marketing report and the accounting statements?"

"Yes, I've forwarded them to your email and have a printed copy."

"Good. Let's go through them."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Evening (Meeting the Parents):**

"Kasanoda-sama, welcome to the Himura Syndicate Compound."

"Thank you."

"Please follow me. The family is in the lounge."

I can't believe my father wants me to do this. I don't just dislike Shinobu-san, I can't stand her. We constantly insult each other and hate being in the same room. I'll blame Pops when one of us finally kills the other.

I, of course, had to go through security when I came into their compound. Tetsuya stayed with security at their front building, and I had to surrender my gun. That wasn't a surprise, but I'm naked without it.

The first thing I saw when I came into the lounge was Shinobu-san holding that dog, Kasa. Can't believe that chick named the dog after me. How embarrassing. And how embarrassing for the dog, sitting there with pink painted claws and a pink bow. Chicks, man.

I looked around the room and was surprised it was traditional – what I prefer. They had low tables and cushions. Antique art on the walls. Silk screens and a fountain. Nice. Our lounge is more western because of the variety of people we have in the house.

"Good evening, Kasanoda-san. Welcome to our home."

"Good evening, Himura-san, Himura-san, Shinobu-san. Thank you for inviting me." Had to have my best manners tonight. Not because of Shinobu-san. I'd die before I was polite to her. But because of the yakuza connection. Without manners and clear communication, I could start a war. No one wants that. San was fine as an honorific. Being a syndicate heir, we are technically on equal footing, as I'm representing Pops here.

I presented her father with a token from Pops, an aged bottle of sake. I also gave Shinobu-san a gift bag.

"Please sit down. Would you like a drink? Beer? Sake? Or something else?"

I'm not surprised they offered me alcohol. Age limits don't mean shit to yakuza. I'm not going to drink it. I need a clear head for this night. It's going to suck no matter what happens, and I might as well not make a mistake. "Thank you. Tea will be fine." Not accepting a drink from the bottle I just gave him isn't an insult because I'm underage. The rules are weird.

The butler served tea and left us in privacy. I sat at the table with them and dreaded what was coming next.

"How fairs your father?"

"He is doing well. He sends his greetings and well-wishes." I hate having to talk like this. I sound like a fucking idiot.

"Kasanoda-san," Shinobu-san spoke up, "I'm surprised you had the courage to attend tonight."

I turned to her as her mother gasped, "Had to make sure you're taking care of the dog, Shinobu-san. I'd hate to think you were incapable. Hope you like the squeaky toy. If not, you can give it to Kasa."

She smirked at me, and her father sighed. "It seems Shin-chan was not exaggerating when she told us of your 'friendship', Kasanoda-san."

I turned to her father and shrugged, "We're gas and a match. Starting a war seems to be the only reason we haven't killed each other yet." I smiled to indicate the sarcasm.

"Well, we'll just have to find other reasons as well," her father said. This is going to be a long fucking night.

.

A damn dog bowl. They served my soup in a fucking pink dog bowl with rhinestones spelling my first name. Shit.

"I hope you appreciate the special china I had made for you, Kasanoda-san," Shinobu-san laughed. "Kasa wanted to make you feel at home."

What the fuck do I say to that? Can't acknowledge the insult. "Tell Kasa I appreciate her thoughtfulness."

Shinobu-san glared at me, clearly upset I didn't insult her back.

The craziest thing was her parents seem to enjoy this and were hiding smiles. Idiots. There was nothing funny about this crazy chick's attitude. It needs some adjusting.

.

Finally, I'm leaving this nuthouse. The whole evening her parents basically sat back and laughed at our insults.

Shinobu-san walked me to the door. I turned and stared at her. I'm not going to be the first to talk.

"Why are you staring at me, Kasanoda-san?"

"I'm hoping you'll drop dead."

She almost slapped me, just managing to hold back. "Asshole."

"Yup."

I turned around and walked to the security station. "See you around."

"Whatever," and she slammed the door.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club That Week:**

"You look great in the boys' uniform!"

"You do too. My parents were shocked, but they relented."

"It's much more comfortable. I wear skirts all the time, not just here. I'm going to wear pants more often. They're warmer too."

.

"Hika, it's weird to see some of the girls in our uniform."

"Yeah. Why are they wearing it?"

"Haruhi. She never changed to the dress, and they're following her lead. That yellow dress is atrocious. It's an insult to fashion."

"Damn right."

.

"Kyoya! How dare our princesses wear the boys' uniform! We must ban it from the Host Club!"

"Then we'd have to ban Haruhi from the Host Club."

"No. Just put her in the dress."

"Do you want her to hate you? Learn to pick your battles, Tamaki."

"I pick this one!"

.

"Renge-chan! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Calm down, Tamaki-kun. Everyone is staring."

"But, Renge…"

"I'm wearing a more comfortable uniform."

"Go change back into your dress immediately."

"There are three reasons I'm not going to do that. One, No. Two, No. Three, No."

.

"Takashi, don't the princesses look cute in the suit?"

"Hnn."

"They all look like Haru-chan!"

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday:**

My hands crumpled the newspaper and threw it across the room. Our newspaper. The newspaper Mori-senpai wasn't around to buy into.

That should have been my story. I should have given that interview.

Now he sounds like the fucking golden boy. Buying Ueda Sporting Goods and how he will rebrand. Changing the name and creating a department to oversee charitable donations of equipment.

Another miscalculation on my part. I didn't start buying the stock soon enough. Didn't want to tip off the Ueda family.

I am too busy and not getting enough sleep. It's affecting my attention to smaller issues. It's finally time to hire a personal assistant.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday after Host Club:**

"Haruhi, can I speak with you?"

"Sure, Kyoya," she turned and walked over to me.

"I have a surprise for you," I said and handed her a blindfold.

"You're kidding."

"No." I tied it on and led her to a back room.

I figured out how to spend time together without the outside world knowing. "I've had workmen in here every night creating this for us. I hope you like it."

We stopped in the kitchen and I opened a door. "Surprise," and I whipped off the blindfold.

"What's this for?"

Ever practical, as usual. "I took over another empty room and converted it into our special space. It can only be accessed through the kitchen."

I designed it myself. I had thought of making it look like a love nest but knew that wouldn't work. Instead, there was a two-person desk, sofas, kotatsu, and a small kitchenette. I purposefully didn't add a bed. The sofas are big, though.

Fresh bouquets of chrysanthemums were strategically placed throughout the room. I chose them for their meanings of 'trust' and 'purity'. I hope to send her that message.

"We can spend time alone here?"

"Yes. Just you and me." I handed her a key, "There are only two. We'll keep it locked. The rest of the Club doesn't know it's here."

She wandered around the space, evaluating it. "No windows."

"No. It's also sound-proof. You can come here during thunderstorms and not be scared."

"Thank you, Kyo. I won't have to hide in the restroom anymore."

"I also got you this. I found it in a jewelry store at the commoner mall last weekend."

I handed her a small, velvet box.

.

This better not be what I think it is. I gingerly took it and peeked inside. Once I realized it was not a diamond ring, I opened it for a good look.

"A watch?"

"Now that you attend business and Board of Directors meetings, you need a professional watch. I haven't given you jewelry before despite wanting to. I hope you'll accept this. It's beautiful and practical, just like you."

"It is beautiful." Gold with what I can only assume are diamonds where the numbers should be. "But it's too much."

"Haru, I've held back so much and not given you gifts. Even though it's what boyfriends do. I want to give you this. I bought it at a commoner's store, so the price wouldn't offend you. Please accept it."

He's right. I've seen the kinds of gifts the girls get from their boyfriends and fiancés. Absolutely outrageous. Completely over the top. Compared to those gifts, this is a trifle. "Thank you, Kyo. I'll treasure it."

My mind went blank as he pulled me down on the sofa to straddle his legs and then locked his lips on mine. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this. The closeness, the heat, the tenderness. If we could just stay about here and not go further, I'd let him do this all the time.

.

So soft. Amazing. She tastes delicious. I could kiss her forever if I knew there was a reward at the end. I pushed off her jacket and pulled her close.

"Mmm" Her hands came up and tangled in my hair. The feeling of her small fingers and short nails on my scalp sends chills up and down my spine. I'd love her to tug on it, but don't want to scare her. She doesn't need to know yet how I really like it.

I left her lips and worked my way to her earlobe. While I had her moaning, I untucked her shirt and ran my hands up her back.

"Ahh," she arched into my chest. Fuck!

I ran my hands up and down her sides. I managed some side-boob with my thumbs. This is killing me. I went for her bra hooks.

.

Two hours later, we left our new hideout. I can't believe Kyoya did that for us. I don't know why I'm surprised anymore by anything these crazy guys do.

He left first. This way anyone watching him would follow and not see me leave. I really don't like that part of our relationship.

Fortunately, I managed to get him to not unhook my bra. It was a steamy make-out session but didn't get past what we'd done before. I'm still not ready, and with all his talk about marriage, I'm even more leery of going all the way.

But something amazing did happen. We talked! More about our childhoods. More about school. More about life goals (and he didn't mention marriage or kids!). He told me about some of the challenges coming up with his corporation, and I talked to him about my companies.

It was what I'd been hoping for. Some real discussions. Some real topics.

The most surprising part was when he said going to the charities on Saturday was a good idea. Everyone learned something, including him, and he was glad I chose to do that. He still said he thought the week before felt more like a game. I agreed with him. How else am I going to get Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Honey-senpai, and the others to go along with it? If it hadn't been fun, it wouldn't have worked.

I practically floated home. Finally, a meaningful discussion which, I feel, strengthened our relationship.

.

I knew I needed to talk to her more. I knew it, but somewhere in the back of my mind, it seemed like a waste of time. It definitely wasn't. If the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks were any indication, I took a big step forward today.

The watch went over well. Didn't have to fight her much. If she was from an elite family, I'd give her presents all the time. It's hard not to rely on that. It's what I'm used to. Gifts for Haruhi need more consideration. They can't just be sparkly. They must fit her personality.

On to the next steps. First, I'll have several business magazines messengered over to her apartment this weekend. I've highlighted and annotated articles that will help with her business. Second, something for the apartment. She still serves tea in mismatched cups. A commoner tea set will be appropriate. Third, a new light weight jacket. She doesn't have one to wear with female clothing. That's as far as I've gotten.

I've got interviews for a personal assistant this weekend. I need someone familiar with the commoner lifestyle.

.

xXx

.

 **That weekend:**

Haninozuka Residence (Dinner with both sets of parents and their sons)

"Takashi, I read in the newspaper that you recently acquired a sporting goods company."

"Yes, Father."

"I don't mind that you did. I'm curious as to why?"

"Several reasons. First, I felt it was time to own another business."

"Three aren't enough for you?"

"They are not complicated businesses and are stable. Second, this company dovetails with our family business. And third, the family that owned it had a son that was threatening Haruhi. I could not let that be."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I believe an example must be made. This sends a clear message that hurting or threatening to hurt a friend of the Morinozuka family is not tolerated."

Father turned to Satoshi, "This is the same circumstances that caused the group to purchase the newspaper, yes?"

"Yes, Father."

"I see." He looked at mother for a few minutes. "Very well. Our family and friends must be protected."

Mother spoke up, "I read that you will be creating a department to oversee charitable donations."

"Yes, Mother. I have recently become more interested in sponsoring programs for the less fortunate."

"Aunty, Haru-chan took us to two different organizations last weekend and we learned so much."

I listened as Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Chika explained our volunteering and the overall challenge. My parents, Aunt, and Uncle seemed impressed.

"We wanted to ask you what causes the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families work with," Chika said.

"I'm impressed, boys," Chika's mother said. "We haven't had this conversation yet. Our families both subsidize dojos in rural areas of Japan as well as donate to Japanese History museums and research."

Chika responded, "Our experience has caused me to consider…"

.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Hikaru. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the internship. I didn't like the idea at first but am enjoying it more and more."

"You're welcome. I thought you might."

"Dad, the Host Club went to visit an orphanage last weekend. 'Living Dreams' was there. I didn't know you donated technology to that organization."

He told me about how it started, with just one orphanage. As 'Living Dreams' expanded, so did his support. "We also sponsor scholarships for kids in the program. Both during and after college, we have paid internships for them as well. You've met some of them."

"I had no idea. What else does the computer company sponsor?"

"We provide educational games to public schools in poor areas of the country…"

.

"Mom, does the Hitachiin brand support any charities?"

"Does this have to do with the auction you were asking about, Kaoru?"

"Yes. Before I got too involved in it, I wanted to know what was already being done."

"I've auctioned off some of my original design sketches and donated the proceeds. We've also donated entrance fees to some runway shows. There really aren't any ongoing programs."

"Shouldn't there be?"

.

"Father, I have a question."

"Make it fast, Tamaki. I need to get off the phone and get back to your grandmother."

"What charitable causes does the Suoh family and corporation support?"

"Fujioka's scholarship along with university scholarships both abroad and domestic."

"That's it?"

"You'll have to talk to our tax department. They make sure we donate what we need to get the best tax breaks. Your grandmother does not like giving to charity."

"Oh."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

.

"Renge-chan. It's good to hear from you. How are things in Japan?"

"Fine, Father."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I had a question regarding our charitable contributions. I know we work with several museums in France, but do we donate anywhere in Japan?"

"No. No need."

"There is lots of need here in Japan."

"I mean no need for the company to do it. It won't affect the bottom line or our public image."

"You don't know that until you try."

"Tell you what. Send me a proposal and I'll look it over."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Darling."

.

"Hey, Pops."

"Ritsu, how are you doing? How was dinner?"

"Don't ask. That chick is crazy."

"Keep at it. You never know."

"The longer I keep at it, the more likely I am to kill her."

He laughed at me. "Well, don't. We don't want a war."

"That might be the only thing keeping me from it," I sighed. He laughed again.

"Pops, what do we do to help the neighborhood besides the noodle restaurant?"

"Interesting question. Haruhi-chan's influence?"

"Yeah." Of course. Her views impact me a lot.

"Besides the obvious protection from other Yakuza, we help maintain the area because city services can be reluctant to come into our territory. I've personally helped pay for some of the kids in the area to go to private schools. Those that applied themselves and passed the strict entrance exams.

"We hold our block parties which provide entertainment and bring outsiders into their businesses. We provide emergency assistance for any local disasters such as fire or a house flooding."

I guess I didn't realize we did all that. Shows how much I've been paying attention.

"What about outside charities?"

"I personally donate to cancer research because of your mother."

"Anything else?"

"We've given support to large scale disasters in the country, such as the tsunami."

"OK."

"You thinking about what you could do?"

"Yup."

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime the next week:**

Mori-senpai, Renge, and Haruhi are eating lunch together across the dining hall. What are those three up to? I don't like it when I'm excluded, Haruhi. It's not in my plan.

.

"Mori-senpai, I've decided to sell the baby clothes company, Akachan Fasshon. It's too big a mess to try to fix."

"I agree. I've reviewed what you sent me and it's the only thing to do."

"I found a buyer for the clothing line."

"I'm going to buy it," Renge said. "Only the clothing line which includes the brand, the manufacturing plants, and the designers. I'm not interested in the warehouses, the stores, or the office space. I'll be marketing to high-end baby and maternity stores. No direct sales to the public."

"That will work well, Renge. Have you two agreed on a price?"

"That's where we need your help. I don't know anything about this. There have to be consultants out there that will sell off a business and get the best prices for me. I need enough to pay Kyoya's loan for this company. A little extra would be nice."

"I know of one and my attorneys can recommend a few more…."

.

xXx

.

"Kasanoda-san, did you just pull this idea out of your ass?"

"Better than anything you could pull out of your head, Shinobu-san."

Pops told me to take her on a date. I didn't want to, obviously, so we're going someplace I want to go. Dinner out, BBQ. Then dancing at a nightclub. I know we can get in. Age doesn't mean shit when the club is being protected by our Syndicate.

"Asshole," she hissed. "You didn't even ask if I like BBQ."

"Who doesn't?"

She sighed and let me lead her to the table. I've been wanting to check this place out. Maybe I'll bring Haruhi here.

.

After dinner…

"I actually liked it. I'm amazed you came up with a decent idea."

"It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong."

.

At the night club…

"You know, you've got a nice ass when you're not talking out of it."

She smirked and shook it at me. Shinobu-san is actually pretty hot. Nice rack, nice ass. Now, it she could just keep her smart mouth shut.

.

xXx

.

 **Early September:**

"Mori-senpai, can I ask you a favor."

Absolutely anything, Haruhi. Anything you want! "Of course."

"After my introduction to the pet food company BOD, four quit. I'm looking for replacements and value your opinion. I'd also like you to fill one of the seats."

"Not Kyoya?"

"He's so busy with his own corporation. Plus, I'm still paying the loan back. It would be a conflict of interest."

"I'd be honored, Haruhi." Another reason to see each other, and another reason to avoid Kyoya. Perfect.

"Thank you."

"I have another great idea." She tilted her head in curiosity. "I'd like to put you on the sporting goods BOD. Your opinions will be valuable as we start our new charity division."

"I'm really not qualified."

"Yes, you are. Sitting on the Board will also expand your business knowledge."

"If you're sure, I'd be honored."

I smiled at her. Kyoya won't know what hit him.

.

xXx

.

 **Early September – Wednesday:**

"Welcome!"

"Tamaki, you look so dashing!"

"Thank you. Welcome to our Wednesday cosplay! 1920's American Gangsters!"

As usual, these rich bastards went over the top with the costumes and decorations. The room was redecorated in art deco with sleek lines, silks, chrome, and basic richness everywhere. They even brought in some classic cars.

The twin's area was set up like a sunroom. Potted plants, marble table, over-designed furniture. They held court wearing tight, dark grey pants, white button-down shirts, black pin-striped vests, and red ties. I don't say this about them very often, but they looked sharp.

"Hikaru, I could spend forever in your arms here."

"Yes, Kaoru. Your skin glows in the sunlight."

Ugg.

To the surprise of no one, Tamaki-senpai's area looked like the 'The Great Gatsby'. Dressed in an all-white suit with a light brown vest and yellow and brown plaid tie, he charmed the ladies and won their hearts. Sitting on plush, white furniture with an intricately carved table, they swooned on his every word.

"Ladies, you all are breathtaking. Thank you for joining me. I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh, yes, Tamaki-kun. You are so handsome dressed as Gatsby"

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were surrounded by a still, empty bottles, and other supplies for making moonshine. Stacks of crates and barrels acted as dividers between them and the others. Playing bootleggers, they both wore black slacks and white button-down shirts with suspenders and blue striped ties.

"It's too bad you aren't really making bathtub gin, Honey-senpai. I'm sure it would be delicious."

"We have something even better! Cake!"

"Hnn."

The younger cousins were dressed for golf. Brown shoes, blue knee socks, cream golfing knickers, cream button-down shirt, blue striped tie, and blue sweater. I thought they looked ridiculous. They thought they looked attractive. More girls were agreeing with them than with me. Their area was decorated with vintage golf clubs and fake (at least I think it's fake) grass.

"Satoshi, do you play golf?"

"I've played before, mostly with Father and business associates. I didn't do very well."

"My family owns several golf courses in Japan. I'd be happy to teach you."

"That's an attractive offer, princess."

I couldn't help but think that Ritsu's costume was type-casting, but he does look the part. Dressed as the gangster in charge, he wore a three-piece pin-striped suit, complete with pocket watch and chain, a handkerchief in his pocket, and a carnation in his buttonhole. The white and black checked tie seemed too much, but what do I know. The look wouldn't have been complete without the huge (fake) Tommy gun and the shoulder holster for a hand gun of some type. He was sitting at a big, wood desk with the girls sitting in puffy armchairs surrounding it. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Shinobu-san, coming in here could get you arrested."

"For what?"

"Impersonating a lady."

Kyoya hadn't done much with his usual seating area except bring in a different desk. He wasn't hosting today so he dressed as a 1920s gangster accountant. Dark grey, three-piece suit with pin-stripes going both ways, like a plaid. His shirt was a dark red pattern with a white collar and red and gold striped tie.

Then there was my costume. I don't know what possessed me when I saw the design for this dress, but I approved it. It's quite feminine, but there's something about it. Done in teal and silver, there were several layers of beaded, silver fringe. It was fun to turn and make it swish. The playfulness of the design made me overlook the neckline, narrow shoulder straps, and short skirt. I guess even I want to look fancy sometimes. Who knew?

I was presiding over the bar. Dark wood with a mirror behind, lines of bottles, and leather stools for my guests. I served tea and coffee, but in champagne or shot glasses.

The entire thing was over the top, done to excess, and worthy of Tamaki-senpai's imagination.

Some of the comments were entertaining…

"My, Kasanoda, such a big gun you have."

"Princesses, with you dressed in the Ouran suit, you're all set to deliver the moonshine."

"Kaoru, you're so handsome, no wonder Hikaru wants you all to himself."

But there's no way for me to avoid being hit on…

"Haruhi-chan, are you sure you don't have a bottle of whisky hiding back there." Followed by the jerk leaning over the bar to get a look at my legs.

"Have you thought about my offer, Haruhi-chan? We'd be a great couple."

"Your dress is so sexy. Give me a spin."

"Oh, no, Haruhi. I've eaten all the cake again. Can you get more?" I'm not that naive to know he just wants to watch my backside as I walk to the kitchen. Yuck.

.

Meeting after the Host Club:

"I call this meeting of the Host Club to order," Tamaki said. I'm glad he doesn't have a gavel. This better not take too long. The Ootori Corporation waits for no one.

"First order of business – girls wearing the boys' uniform. It must stop!"

"But, Tamaki-kun, it's much more comfortable."

"And warmer, and easier to move in, and better looking, and…"

He cut Haruhi off, "IT'S INAPPROPRIATE! You look ridiculous!"

That did it. Renge started to tear up. "You think I look ridiculous? Really?"

He had her in his arms in a flash. "Of course not. You are beautiful and always will be. The uniform looks ridiculous." He leaned down to kiss her and missed as she turned her head.

"What I wear is my choice."

"But, Renge…"

"No. It's my choice."

I actually feel sorry for that idiot. If he marries her, he'll never have the control over her that I will over Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, please move on to the next order of business. You will not win this fight."

"But Haruhi, girls should wear dresses and boys should wear suits."

"Tell that to my father, Tamaki-senpai."

The blood drained from his face in a flash. "No…no…that's ok," he whimpered. Those two will never get along.

He went back the head of the table and continued the meeting, "Because the cosplay theme for next week is already decided, I have no more business."

"Tamaki-senpai, I have something."

"Yes, Chika-kun?"

"When we were at 'Second Harvest', Satoshi and I packed bentos for school kids. These kids didn't have enough money to buy lunches in commoner schools.

"Have any of you every noticed what our lunches cost?"

Most of them shook their heads, but I knew, "Anywhere from 10,000 yen (~$100) to 30,000 yen (~$300) depending on the lunch."

"Exactly, Kyoya-senpai. Do any of you know how much a lunch at a commoner middle school costs?"

Of course, Haruhi knew. "Around 500 to 1,000 yen (~$5-$10)."

"That's 20 lunches for school kids for one of our least expensive lunches. Doesn't that sound wasteful on our part?"

"Well," Hikaru started, "our lunches are better."

"2,000% better?" Chika asked. "Think about it. It's just lunch. What they are buying is nutritious and tasted good. So does ours."

"What's your point, Chika?"

"The point, Kasanoda-senpai, is think about how much good we could do if we brought our lunch from home one day a week and donated the cost to an organization that needs it." He looked around the group, "The lunch from home will be on par with the school lunch here."

Not a bad idea. We could get some good publicity for the Club.

"What a great idea, Yasuchika-kun. Do you have charities in mind?"

He shook his head at Haruhi. "Not yet. Maybe smaller groups that don't get much attention?"

"We could give to a different group each week!" Tamaki yelled. "Chika, you're in charge. Each of us will find a charity and we'll work our way through the list, donating each week."

"OK, Senpai. I'll manage it."

.

xXx

.

 **Early September:**

 **In the staff room at Ouran:**

"There are so many of them."

"I know. It's getting harder to recognize my students."

"What are you two talking about?"

"All the girls wearing the boys' uniform."

"They're imitating Fujioka-chan. Bet she didn't think she'd start this trend."

"But, why?"

"How can you even ask that? I don't think I've ever seen anything worse than that yellow dress. There's no way I'd wear it."

"It does look stupid."

.

xXx

.

 **Mid-September:**

"Kyo?" I paused at the doorway of our hideaway. He was lounging on the sofa reading a book.

He looked over at me, "Haru, close the door."

After I closed and locked it, I told him the good news! "Guess what!? I sold the baby clothes company! I have a full payment on the loan." I handed him the check.

Why doesn't he look happy? "Thank you. I wasn't expecting this."

"The company was a mess. I'm still a high school student and will be going to college and then law school. There's no time for me to fix it. Besides, one company is more than enough."

.

Shit. There went 50% of my leverage. Didn't see that coming.

"Did you make any money from the sale?"

"Yes, I did! Enough to make a payment to you for the pet food company," she handed me another check. It's about 20% of that debt. "And give some to my father. I'm not sure what he's going to do with it, but I know some will go to new dresses."

"Any for yourself?"

"I kept some for fun and the rest went into savings. I'll probably buy new futons and a new table for the apartment."

"Doesn't sound like it was that much left over."

"It's a lot for me. Life tosses all kinds of emergencies at us. I put it away for those. Never know what could happen. I could knock over another vase." She laughed and moved my legs, bringing them over her lap as she sat down.

"Who helped you sell it?"

"Mori-senpai recommended a firm and I interviewed them. Everything they proposed made sense and I understood it. After that, it was easy."

"Do you know who bought it?"

"The warehouses, the stores, and the office buildings – no. Renge bought the brand, the clothes, the manufacturing facilities, and the design house. She's planning on marketing to established clothing stores. No more direct sales."

Good plan. That would have been my suggestion for Haruhi, if she'd asked. But she went to Mori-senpai instead. Mori-senpai. Always Mori-senpai. I must get between them.

"Why Mori-senpai? You could have asked me."

"You're so busy with your own corporation. You hardly have time for me. I couldn't bother you with this. It wouldn't have been fair. Also, wouldn't it have been a conflict of interest asking you?"

Did she come up with that on her own, or did Mori-senpai tell her? It is a conflict, but not a big one. "I suppose."

"I had some of the pet food company Board members quit. They thought I was too young, too inexperienced, or they didn't want to take orders from a woman."

I heard about that. She better be asking me to sit on her Board. "What are you going to do now?"

"I asked Mori-senpai to take one of the seats and he agreed. The remaining Board members are helping me fill the other empty seats." She held up her hand to stop my objection. "Don't worry. I'm not going to blindly accept their recommendations. I'll do my research. Mori-senpai said he'd help."

Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai. He's gone for months and as soon as he returns, he's integrated himself into her business life.

"Oh, he also asked me to be on the Board of his sporting goods company. I'm bringing my experiences with charities to help establish his new division. Isn't that great!"

No. Not at all. I need to get her on the Board of an Ootori company, but can't until I announce ownership. "It will be good experience for you."

Shit! Fuck!

"Thank you for the jacket. It's beautiful, but you didn't have to."

"That's what makes it a present rather than an obligation. I enjoy giving you presents, Haru. I wish you'd let me do it more often."

Time to switch subjects. "What did you think of the latest batch of business journals I sent over?"

We spent the next hour discussing those and then moved to something more physical. I'm not pushing her limits anymore. It lasts longer that way, and she's warming up to more on her own.

.

xXx

.

 **Late September in the Chairman's Office:**

"Haruhi-chan, you must start wearing the girls' uniform. I can not allow you to continue to wear the boys' jacket and pants."

"But, Mr. Chairman, I'm not the only girl wearing the boys' uniform."

"Yes, I know. All students will now wear the gender appropriate uniform." I can't let this continue. The students look ridiculous.

"With all due respect Mr. Chairman, I won't do that."

I stared at her. My academic champion and beholden commoner just told me 'no'. "And why not, Fujioka-san."

"I've read Ouran's dress code. While it states students must wear the grade-level appropriate uniform, it does not say anything about gender. The girls in this school have every right to wear the jacket and pants, just like the boys in this school have every right to wear the dress."

What idiot wrote those rules? Shit. I did. I'm sure she's right. She's never wrong in a debate. She'll make and outstanding lawyer.

"Then the school will change the dress code."

"Again, with all due respect, that won't happen for months. According to the school charter and the BOD by-laws, school policies and procedures can only be changed in April, after graduation and before the new class year starts."

Great. Just great. I forgot about that.

"Fine. I will draw up the proposal to change the dress code and it will be changed in April."

"Alright, Mr. Chairman. Until then, more and more of the girls in this school will be wearing the boys' uniform."

She smirked as she left the room. What do they have planned next?

.

xXx

.

 **Early October in the Dining Hall:**

"Yasuchika-kun, what are you eating for lunch?"

I jerked my head around and saw Koizumi-san, my date from the ball this past summer. She designates me often at the Club. I supposed you could say we're friends.

"A bento from home."

"Not a school lunch?"

"Not on Tuesdays." As I explained the lunch from home day and donating the cost to charity, she sat down to learn more.

"Interesting. So, you donate to a different organization each week?"

"Yes. This week our organization helps the homeless and the poor with travel. They fund bus and train passes for trips to interviews, work, or training."

"And the cost of the school lunch is enough for that?"

"We each donate. That makes eight of us. What seems like an indifferent amount to us can make a huge difference to a small charity."

"Have you thought of asking others to join in?"

"An interesting idea. I wasn't sure anyone else would want to participate."

"Sure, they would. It's a surprise to find out that something so small can make a big difference. The Hosts need to talk about this to their guests. I'm sure a large percentage would join in."

.

xXx

.

 **Early October:**

"Kyo, come with me." Haruhi pulled me to the kitchen and into our hideaway.

As soon as the door closed, I backed her up against it and caged her in with my arms. "Why are we here, Haru?" 

"You've been so busy and have spent so much time with me lately. Acquiring that new company has you really on edge. I thought I could do something to ease your stress, Kyo."

I bent down and captured her mouth. Her moan was practically instantaneous. The problem with this is my stress doesn't go away unless we finish.

Not wanting to pass up an opportunity, I picked her up and carried her to the sofa, never breaking our kiss.

.

Kyoya laid me down on the sofa and climbed on top of me. I hope he's not going to be disappointed in what I'm willing to do.

"Kyo…mmmmm."

He wasn't letting my lips go. He was getting more aggressive with one hand in my hair and the other up my shirt in the back.

"Haru. Haru," he whispered my name as he moved to my neck. It feels so good.

"Kyo. This isn't what I had in mind."

He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I want to try something. It helps my dad when he's upset."

.

Her dad? What the fuck! Obviously, it isn't what we're doing now. Shit.

"Lay down on your stomach, but first take off your shirt. I'll be right back."

Not a bad start.

She came back with a bottle of lotion and quickly straddled my thighs. This could be interesting.

"Dad likes a backrub to calm down. He sits in a chair and keeps his shirt on when I do his shoulders. Considering who we are to each other, I thought we could try it this way."

Her hands started rubbing my lower back. Fuuuuuuck. I wonder what she'd think if I finished right here with just a backrub.

"Kyo, there are so many knots here. I'll try to work them out."

"Ahhhh. Mmmmmm." I couldn't keep quiet. I'm sure she had no idea what she was doing to me. It was all I could do to not shut my eyes and fantasize. I took deep breaths and tried to think of Shima in her underwear. It did the trick.

When she scooted up to sit on my ass, I thought that was it. Her small hands kneaded my shoulders. Fucking amazing! Because of the movement of her arms, she was practically rocking on my ass. Shit. I'm not going to last.

"Haru, that feels soooo good. You're amazing." I moaned and tried not to move my hips. I have to get out of here. "Haru, I need to use the restroom. Can you get up for a minute?"

She climbed off me and I walked as fast as I could to the attached restroom. I had something to take care of.

.

I hope he liked it. There were knots everywhere. The last couple weeks we've been together so much. This room was the perfect idea. We've studied and worked at the desk, eaten dinner that Tachibana brought in, and, more importantly, talked, laughed, and become even closer. I know him much better now. I always knew it was there, but he's shown me his romantic, gentle side. I feel special knowing I'm the only one that sees it.

As much as I enjoy our time together, it has been costing him. His eyes have dark smudges under them, he yawns more than he used to, and his posture has been stiffer. The massage should help with that. That doesn't even include the vast amounts of coffee he's drinking.

We're both so busy, he doesn't have to sacrifice so much work time for me.

When I heard the door open, I spun around with a gasp. "Hikaru?" I forgot to lock the door.

.

"Hey, Haruhi. I tried the door and it opened. I've been wondering what's through here. The door is always locked. What are you doing in here?"

"Haruhi, that was fantastic. You should do that on a regular basis."

I turned to see Kyoya-senpai coming out of what I assume is a bathroom. Shirtless. Flushed. And buckling his pants.

I couldn't form words. My vision started to go red. What the fuck did she just do for him?

"I need to go," I stammered and ran.

.

"Was that Hikaru?"

"Yes. I forgot to lock the door and he came in." She focused on the door for a minute, then said, "I should go after him. He seemed upset."

I'm sure he did. Maybe now that they think we've gone there, they will leave us alone.

I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine."

"No, I really should go after him. I need to get home anyway if I'm going to see dad before he leaves for work."

I watched her go and then put my shirt on. Waste of a good rumor.

.

"Hikaru!"

I could hear her running after me. With those short legs she was never going to catch up.

"Hikaru, wait for me!"

Does she want to tell me how good it was? Yuck. I needed to get out of here fast. What could she possibly want to talk about?

"Hikaru! Stop! Please!"

It was the please that did it. I stopped and turned around to wait for her.

By the time she arrived, she was panting. Is that what she looked like for Kyoya-senpai?

"Hikaru, you're upset. What's wrong?"

"What is that room?"

"Because of Kyoya's position at the Ootori Corporation, we can't be seen together in public. He had that room designed as our hideaway. We study, eat, and talk there. It's a great idea."

"What were you doing there just now? I didn't see any books or food."

"Kyoya's been so stressed lately. I just wanted to help."

"By doing that!"

"What? A backrub? More thorough than the ones I give dad, but still."

I started to laugh. So Haruhi! Does she even realize what I thought she did for him? A backrub? "Never mind. I misunderstood."

"No problem."

"Want a ride home?"

"Sure."

I keep forgetting she's that innocent. I'll have to tell the others about that room.

.

xXx

.

 **Mid-October, the Chairman's office:**

"You've won Haruhi-chan. Half the girls in the high school are wearing the boys' uniform. And, did I see Haninozuka Mitsukuni wearing the dress yesterday in the Host Club?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairman. He thought it would be cute."

"Of course, he did."

I sighed. This was going to hurt. "What do I have to do to get this back to normal."

"I'm glad you asked. There are several reasons the girls are wearing the jacket and pants. First, it's more comfortable. Second, that yellow monstrosity is horrific. Third, I think they like the idea of protesting something.

"As for what you can do…redesign the girls' uniform."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Hikaru and Kaoru will be delighted to do it. While they're at it, the boys' uniform could use some updating as well. Everyone comes out a winner. You get your school back. The girls get to win their protest and have a better uniform. The uniforms will look great thanks to the twins."

That was easier than I thought it would be. Kids. "Alright. Have the twins submit some designs and I'll work with them to finalize the uniforms."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

.

I held back the smirk as long as I could when I left his office. I knew we'd be able to push him and get our demands satisfied.

Now the twins need to design something that everyone can live with.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Starting to speed things up a little. Hope it still makes sense.

Lots going on in this chapter. The BOD Meeting, the hideaway, Kasanoda's meeting the parents, uniform protests, the boys talking to their parents about charities, the cosplay, Haruhi selling the baby clothes company, Kyoya's reaction to all her business news, his new emphasis on talking and practical gifts, the lunch donations, and more.

What do you think of Kyoya's hideaway? And him opening up to her? Too little, too late? Or will he make headway?

Had fun with the 1920's theme, but don't think I described it well. It looked great in my head.

Have wanted to do something about that uniform since I saw the first episode of the anime. I think I know what the new design will be, but if you have suggestions…I'll definitely listen. My fashion sense doesn't go much further than sweats and t-shirts.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

The Sand, the Sea, and the Host Club, part 2. Another vacation with the club and some guests, but this time they all know she's a girl and her guest(s) will be guys. What could possibly go wrong?

.


	24. Chapter 24 - Calm Seas

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! Here's another chapter for you to read and review. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/23/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and heavy smooching**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 24: Calm Seas**

.

 **Mid-October:**

I wasn't surprised at the auction results, they mirrored past balls. Renge won Tamaki with one high bid. Most of his designees have come around to the idea of Tamaki and Renge dating. Some refer to them as the 'royal couple'. It speaks to his romantic and sentimental nature that there is hardly any jealousy.

Kaoru was claimed by Watanabe Naoko again. This is the third time she's won him in an auction, and they are getting closer. I've seen them studying together in the library after club on Hikaru's internship days. And Hikaru's date is Ito Yuki, the winner of his ball auction. Hopefully, she can take his mind off Haruhi. He's behaved himself since he's returned, but she's my girlfriend. He should leave her alone.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were chosen again by Cho-chan and Keiko-chan respectively. They were both juniors last year when the seniors took them to the ball and have remained constant designators for them.

Koizumi Anzu won Yasuchika again. I've seen them together outside of the Club once or twice. She seems quite interested, but he's rather lackluster. I feel sorry for Satoshi. He ended up with my date from the last ball, Moto Emi. She was very annoying and knew how to talk about nothing but herself. I hope he doesn't toss her into the ocean. The paperwork wouldn't be worth it.

No one was surprised when Himura Shinobu bid up Kasanoda and won by scaring all the other girls off. Don't bid against a yakuza hellcat. She demanded that her dog, Kasa, accompany her. The things I arrange for profit.

While we were all expecting Kondo Eito to bid and win Haruhi, none of us were pleased when it happened. It is one of the few things all the men in the Host Club agree upon when it comes to her and boys. There's something off about him, I just haven't figured it out yet. To make Haruhi more comfortable and keep the rest of us from killing him, we allowed his girlfriend, Honda Taeko, to come along. We don't want him alone with Haruhi.

In a stroke of genius, Renge arranged for Kurakano Momoka to win me. Momoka-chan understands that I will be managing the trip and won't be able to spend much time with her. She and Haruhi have patched up their differences, though they are still not close. She and Renge are however, and Tamaki won't mind having Momoka-chan spend time with them. He's too generous and kind to make her feel like a third-wheel.

"Kyoya-senpai! The yacht is ready!"

"Thank you, Kaoru. Everyone should be here soon." I watched as the twins came down the ramp, "Thank you again for loaning us your yacht. Being the biggest, it was the only one that could house all of us."

"No problem. Mom entertains on it so much, she bought this bigger one last summer."

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were starting university on Monday. As a send-off, the Host Club and guests will be out on the ocean this weekend. There will be no outsiders, and Haruhi will not be thrown off a cliff. This will be a peaceful excursion.

.

"Thank you for the ride, Mori-senpai. I've appreciated you driving me around lately. I wouldn't have expected you to be driving yourself."

Only for you Haruhi. I don't want you riding with Kyoya and I don't want you riding the train if you don't have to. "It's no problem. I'm happy to do it. I drove some in American and enjoyed the freedom."

"Your car is much better than a limo. I sit up front and don't feel like such a rich bastard."

I smiled at her terminology. My understated, black, luxury car still sticks out in her neighborhood, but nothing like a limo and driver. Going against all my training and chivalry, I've given up walking to and from her door. She insists I pull up and she comes to the car. She even opens her own door. But she wouldn't be Haruhi if she wanted elite treatment (even though to me it's just basic politeness). The Haruhi I fell in love with is the Haruhi I want. I'll never ask her to change. That's the biggest difference between Kyoya and me.

"I can't wait. I've never been on a yacht before."

"Do you get seasick?"

"Not on the ferry rides I've been on."

"Good."

.

Once everyone had come aboard, I signaled the Captain. We left the harbor and were soon out in the open ocean. When the boss came up with this idea, Kaoru and I were quick to volunteer our yacht. Didn't want Kyoya to have home-field advantage. We can control who sleeps where, and there are no connecting rooms.

.

"Haruhi, is that your school bag?"

"Yes. This might be a vacation, but we still have school on Monday. I have studying to do."

"Always the bookworm…Maybe we could hold a study session this evening and everyone could get it out of the way."

"Good idea, Ritsu, but I'm not sure everyone brought their books."

"Their loss."

She would consider not being able to study a loss. "Have you found your stateroom yet?"

"No, but I'm sure Renge has. We're rooming together."

.

"Takashi isn't the sea breeze wonderful! Makes me hungry for cake!"

"Hnn."

I stood up on the top deck watching the two soon to be university students. These last weeks have been more challenging than I anticipated. Haruhi and I have spent time in our hideaway studying, talking, laughing, and we cuddled up on the sofa to watch a movie once.

I feel we are getting closer. I know she does too. There's a level of comfort that we haven't had before. Dammit, I was so focused on the Ootori Corporation, my father, and needing an heir that I was forcing her rather than helping her come to me.

Mori-senpai and Kasanoda are still taking up too much of her time. However, since I'm not able to be seen with her yet, there's not much I can do about that. Mori-senpai started driving his own car after the Challenge. He gives her rides whenever possible. I've already picked out her car. Once we are engaged, she will be provided a town car and driver to use when I'm not with her. She'll ride in my limo when we're together.

My new personal assistant, Shinji-san, has performed exceptionally. Discrete and knowledgeable, I've been pleased so far.

My ownership announcement is scheduled for the beginning of December, a month and a half from now. Plans A, B, and C are ready. I will have Haruhi as a fiancée by then, no matter what it takes.

"You drove Haru-chan here today. Does she like your car?"

"Much better than Kyoya's limo."

I watched as Honey-senpai smirked at Mori-senpai. They must think I'm an idiot. Of course, I know what they're up to.

.

Beautiful gold, red, and orange lit up the sky as a perfect ending to our five-star meal. Tamaki-kun put his arm around my waist as we gazed at the ocean off the stern. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, "This is beautiful. I wish we were alone."

"One day, princess. One day I'll sweep you off your feet and it will be just the two of us on our honeymoon. Sunsets, romance, and us."

"Sounds heavenly, Tamaki-kun."

I could tell some of the other couples were uncomfortable with our display. Kyoya-senpai in particular was jealous of our public affection. It must be so hard for the two of them to not acknowledge their relationship. Oh, well. It's his choice. It doesn't have to be this way. With him, work will always come first.

"I have an idea, Renge-chan! Let's put on some music and turn the helipad into a dance floor!"

.

xXx

.

"I can't believe you brought the dog, Shinobu-san."

"I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

Instead of dancing, we were sitting off to the side. I give her a lot of shit, but I'm happy she's taking care of the dog. Kasa really is sweet.

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" I'm sitting on the deck in front of her chair and all of a sudden, I feel her hands in my hair.

"Shh. Stop your complaining. I'm just braiding your hair."

"No way in hell!" I tried to stand up, but she pushed me down by my shoulders. "Ouch!" She's got some killer fingernails.

"Sit still. I'm not hurting you, you big baby."

That's when I saw Chika and Satoshi look over and laugh. Fuck. This crazy chick! I've got her dog on my lap and her hands on my shoulders. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

"You have soft hair, Kasanoda-san. Just like a girl."

Oh, hell no. "Shut-up."

"Sit still. The more you move around the longer this will take."

I better not end up with a fucking pink bow in my hair like the dog.

.

So, I'm just supposed to ignore that the Host I bought and paid for is dancing with another Host? Haruhi is mine. I paid a lot of money for her attentions this weekend, and what happened? Those jerks 'suggested' that I bring my girlfriend, Taeko, along. I'm stuck dancing with her, while my prize for the weekend is dancing with one of those fucking twins. She's mine for the next dance.

As soon as the music changed, I went over and claimed her. "Haruhi, it's time you danced with me."

"OK, Kondo-san."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the edge of the dance floor. I didn't want those assholes to hear our conversation.

.

"Kyoya-senpai, that jerk Kondo practically grabbed Haruhi out of my arms and out onto the dance floor."

"He did win her at the auction."

"Some asshole grabs your girlfriend and holds her that close," I pointed at the pair, "and that's all you have to say?"

His eyes turned evil and in a lower voice he whispered, "There's not much I can do about it except keep watch and wait for him to step out of line."

"Well, I'm going to do something." Before I knew it, his hand had grabbed my elbow and jerked me back. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Be quiet, Hikaru! I am her boyfriend, not you. I will protect her as I see fit." He stared me in the eyes. I was not going to look away. "Leave this to me."

"Like we left Ueda to you," I hissed. "We all saw how that turned out."

"Don't test me." He pushed me towards a group of girls, "Go dance with your date."

Once I had Yuki out on the floor, I kept glancing over at Haruhi. I wanted to be ready if she gave any indication she needed help.

.

"You're a good dancer, Haruhi."

"Thank you, Kondo-san. It's taken some time to switch to the female part."

I'll bet it has. I bet I can help with that. "Maybe after this song, you could dance with Taeko-chan."

She tilted her head in confusion but said, "Sure. If she wants to."

She'll want to. I'll make sure of it. How hot will it be to see the two of them together. Haruhi looks smokin' hot tonight. A black silk tank top and cut-offs. One of those twins must have dressed her. They're perverts, just like me.

"Have you thought anymore about our offer for dinner?"

"No, I haven't. It's simply against Club rules."

"What about tennis? I know we could teach you."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have lessons with members of the Club."

"I'm starting to think you're avoiding me." Bitch! I paid for you!

"Not at all. I do, however, have to abide by Club rules and policies, as do all the other hosts."

"How about this," I put on my best grin, "I stop coming to the Club and we start dating?"

I felt her pull away from me. Fuck. Too much, too soon.

"But…you're dating Honda-chan."

"I could date both of you."

Just then the song ended, and she broke my hold. "Excuse me, I need something to drink."

She walked toward the bar and left me on the dance floor. She just left me! That's not going to be acceptable once the three of us start dating.

.

What a jerk. How could he possibly think that I'd want to date someone who is already dating someone else? How could he possible think that I'd want to date him at all? Yuck.

Why can't Kyoya and I make it official? I'm sick of being hidden like some dirty secret. I've considered quitting the Host Club after we're public. Hosting boys is wearing me down. Watching their eyes travel up and down my body. Talking to my chest instead of my face. Reaching over and touching my thigh to get my attention. It's not worth it. My debt is paid off. I don't have to be there.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? You look upset."

"Will you dance with me, Kyoya?"

"Sure. You've been dancing with other Hosts, so it won't look strange."

That's how he justifies dancing with his girlfriend!? This relationship is exhausting. "Kyoya, the next time we're alone, would you please explain to me again why no one can know we're together? Hiding us is getting old, and I don't want to anymore."

"It's still necessary. I'll explain it again as soon as we're alone."

.

Shit. If she gets sick of this and makes us public before my announcement, we'll have the BOD of Ootori Enterprises all over us. Her background will be picked apart, and she'll be eviscerated in the media. If we're engaged before it's public, I can shield her from the worst of it. Plus, the BOD won't try to arrange a wife for me. Sure, I can tell them no, but it could destabilize the stock. She has no idea how pivotal she is to the plan.

.

"Satoshi-kun, I'm so happy I won the bidding for you! This weekend will be so much fun! I have a whole new wardrobe, including several new bikinis, for you to see. All pink!"

"I'm happy if you're happy, Moto-chan." How did Kyoya-senpai stand this girl for a whole ball? How am I going to make it through this weekend without throwing her in the ocean?

"I'm very happy. As soon as I knew I was coming on the trip, I went to the spa and had my hair done, a manicure, and a pedicure. Do you like the color?"

He held up her hand so I could see her nail polish. What else but pink? "It's very feminine." What the hell else am I supposed to say? 

"Thank you. It matches my dress."

"Yes, it does." Does she talk about anything but herself?

.

"Kaoru-kun, I'm glad I won the bid."

"I am too, Naoko-chan. I'm looking forward to getting closer to you." Did I just say that? Either that sounded corny or like I'm a pervert. "I mean getting to know you better."

"Me too." She leaned forward and put her head on my chest. She's just the right height for me to put my cheek on the top of her head. I'm definitely going to enjoy this weekend.

.

"Chika-kun, when is your next competition?"

"Not until February. I've already qualified for that, so I don't have to compete in the preliminaries next month."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Koizumi-chan."

He seems slightly distant tonight. He's the perfect gentleman, attentive, conversational, and polite, but his heart doesn't seem to be in it. Is it something I've done?

.

Mori-senpai and I are gliding around the dancefloor. Unfortunately, I'm barefoot this time, so I'm much shorter than he is. I only come up to mid-chest.

"Keiko-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai. You are an amazing dancer. It's so romantic to dance under the stars and listen to the waves."

He smiled and gave me a quick spin. Despite our height difference, he leads very well.

"Are you sure you're alright? Does your neck hurt?"

"Actually…" Then he bent down and lifted me up in his arms. Sitting in the crook of his arm, our faces were level. "Wow!"

"Is this fine with you?" he asked.

Of course! Who wouldn't want Mori-senpai to carry them around the dancefloor? "Just fine. Thank you, Mori-senpai." I got another smile before he spun us around.

.

xXx

.

"How are things going with Kyoya-senpai?" Renge asked.

We're in our stateroom getting ready for bed. "Fine."

"That doesn't sound fine, Haruhi."

"I'm tired of having to keep our relationship hidden."

"I'm not surprised. I don't think I could be in a relationship where work comes first."

"No," I assured her, "his work doesn't come first. We're keeping it hidden because of his work, but it doesn't come first. I don't want to ruin his dreams."

"And yours?"

"This isn't hurting mine. I'm still top student in my class. I'm still on track to college and law school scholarships."

"But, it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but there is a good reason."

"Well, since his father is completely out of the company now, I don't understand what's keeping him from announcing his ownership and making your relationship public."

I don't either. I need to talk to him. "He has his reasons."

"Sure."

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

I was up early, dressed and out of the cabin before Renge even opened her eyes. I settled down on a deck chair with a cup of coffee. I enjoy the early morning. It's peaceful, quiet…

"Haruhi!"

Nuts. "Good morning, Tamaki-senpai." He came running up to me and I held out my hand, "Please don't touch me. I'll spill my coffee and burn myself." I did not want to suffer a crushing hug.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Good morning, Haruhi." He sat down next to me and an attendant brought his coffee.

"What are you doing up this early, Senpai?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with Renge before everyone woke up."

"She was still sleeping when I left the cabin."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, just watching the waves and the clouds. I thought back to how Tamaki-senpai had been. Loud, exasperating, grabby, self-absorbed, and did I say loud?

"Tamaki-senpai, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes, proud. You've worked very hard to let your real personality out. To not hide behind your Host Club King persona. To listen to others. To not take things as personally. To laugh at jokes, even when played on you.

"You've become someone I'm proud to call my friend."

"You are my darling friend, Haruhi. I'm so happy I've made you proud."

"You have, Senpai. And others too."

Just then Renge walked up. "Tamaki-kun."

He turned and smiled at her full out. They are in love and it's darling. "Good morning, Renge-chan. Do you want some coffee?"

"I'll see you two later. I'm going to hunt up some food," I said and left the two lovebirds alone.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi. Yes! Right there! Please!" She was running her hands all over me and running her tongue around my mouth. Mmmmmm…

The next thing I know, "Kyo, wake up." She's shaking my shoulder and whispering in my ear. Fuck! It was a dream.

Opening my eyes slowly I see her lying next to me. Her head on my shoulder. Her lips next to my ear.

"What a way to wake up," I mumble as I turned my head to face her and give her a real kiss. This is better than that dream. 

"Mmmmmm." I pull back and ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time together before everyone else woke up." She leaned forward and kissed me again. I got my arm around her and pulled her on top of me. Her hands on my chest, mine in her hair. Once we're married, we can wake up like this every morning, but without clothes.

I let her take the lead and wasn't disappointed. Her hands went down to the hem of my shirt and stroked up my bare torso. "Ahhhh" Her touch could bring a dead man back to life.

Once her thumbs rubbed my nipples, I broke the kiss and threw my head back, "Oh, Haru! Ahhhh!"

Bringing my head back, I attacked her neck. Kissing. Licking. Nibbling. In my lust filled haze I barely remembered to not leave marks. "Kyo! Don't stop!"

I have no fucking intention of stopping, but I have to let her set the pace. We last so much longer doing this if I let her do all the moving forward. And she has been moving forward. What the fuck was wrong with me that I didn't think of this before?

I lost all rational thought when her tongue licked my ear. I tried not to moan too loud. She was driving me insane.

.

So hot. My body is so hot. I feel flushed all over. I've come to like him tugging on my hair. I'm amazed at the reactions I get from him for simple things.

His nipples are hard. I did that! Rubbing harder with my thumbs, he moans my name and gives a small thrust with his hips. That's another reaction I caused.

He's licking my neck. Hot, moist tongue. All over. Yes! "Kyo! Don't stop!" My voice is husky and low. My eyes unfocused. His hands leave my hair to caress down my back. Then under my t-shirt and up my skin. Hands soft. Long, gentle fingers.

"Mmmmm." I lean forward and lick his ear again. His head turns to give me more access. Nibbling down his ear, I gently bite the lobe.

"Haru!" he yells quietly. Another small thrust of hips. Another hard rub on his nipples. Another thrust.

I should be scared. I should be nervous. I should be stopping. Something's changed. Something's different. I'm in charge. I'm setting the pace. He's not rushing me. He's not pushing. I feel safe. I feel safe to go further. It's my choice.

I pulled on his shirt, and he helps me take it off. His chest is amazing. Muscles move under smooth, flawless skin. He must spend time in the gym, but I have no idea when.

I'm ready. I can do this. Slowly, I kiss down his neck, his shoulders, his chest, until I'm just above his nipple. I can do this.

.

What the FUCK! Oh, YES! My entire body shudders as she licks me. We've never done this before. She's never done this before.

"Ohhhh…Ahhhh…Mmmmm" I lose it when she starts to suck my nipple. "SHIT!" I whisper. "YES!" My eyes have rolled back into my head. "Don't stop!" I moan.

She only stops when she moves to the other one. Incredible. I can't help the thrusts with my hips. I want her so bad. I want her now.

.

Kyo whimpers as I move back up his chest to his mouth. I needed his kiss again. I needed reassurance he wasn't going to push. He gave it to me with a gentle, sweet kiss.

His hands start pulling my shirt up. He wants it off. I feel ready for anything now but know I'm not. What I want more than to breathe is to feel his skin on mine.

I reach up and help him pull off my shirt…

.

SHIT! I got her shirt off. Shirt off. We only broke the kiss to pull it over her head. Her skin. So hot on mine. Smooth. Driving me insane! "Ahhhh," she moaned as she broke the kiss.

"Kyo. Please!"

Please, what? What?! "Please, what, Haru? What do you want?"

"Touch me!"

My hands might have broken the sound barrier as they moved to her chest. White lace. In my hands. She fit just right. When I squeezed, she pushed herself up on her hands and threw her head back. What a great view!

"Kyoya!"

.

With more than half of the girls up, I went to check on Kyoya. At this point, all the Hosts should be up entertaining the princesses.

I pushed the door open, "Kyoya!"

What am I seeing?

.

"Tamaki! What the FUCK!" Kyoya yelled as he rolled me off and grabbed the covers. I crawled under them completely. I was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Kyoya. Haruhi. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, you idiot!?"

"Looks like something you shouldn't be doing until your married."

"Get OUT!"

"Most of the girls are up. We need all hosts on deck."

I heard the door open then close.

"Haru, he's gone."

"I need to go." I threw on my shirt and ran from the room.

.

FUCK! What just happened? I'm going to kill that idiot! I was this close to getting her bra off. All I had to do was wait for her to want it.

I need a long shower. (#)

.

xXx

.

The morning was spent swimming in the heated pool, sunbathing, and just being lazy.

I could have killed Hikaru and Kaoru when I found out they took my one-piece and threw it overboard. Their solution was a black bikini. Kyoya wanted to kill them too.

Water volleyball, marco-polo, how far can you swim underwater contests, and diving for yen were all played with varying degrees of enthusiasm. I'm not a complete idiot. They wanted me to play volleyball so they could watch my chest bounce. They didn't get much of a show. It's so small it really doesn't move.

Tamaki-senpai kept looking at me throughout the morning. Every time I caught his eye, there was a look of disappointment on his face. I know his ideas of what should be saved until marriage are romantic, but I'm not sure how realistic they are. They're working for him and Renge. He shouldn't be forcing his morality on me.

.

"Something happened this morning, but I don't know what."

"You have to be more specific, Hika."

"The Boss hasn't looked Kyoya-senpai in the eye all morning, and he's upset with Haruhi."

"What do you think that means?"

"I think he walked in on something," Kasanoda said as he sat down with us.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was walking down the hall when I heard him and Kyoya-senpai yelling at each other. Tamaki-senpai said what he saw should wait until after marriage."

"Shit!"

"Yeah."

"They've been getting closer as he's gotten more romantic lately," I said. "What do you think they were doing?"

Hika looked away with pain in his eyes, "I don't want to know."

But Kasanoda guessed, "I don't think it's as bad as we think. Just a heavy make-out session, maybe with his hands up her shirt. Haruhi's got a good head on her shoulders. I don't see her going all the way any time soon."

"Still, we've got to wake her up before this whole thing goes too far."

We all looked over at her. She was laying on a lounge chair talking with Honda-san. Kondo-san, Honda-san's boyfriend, was nowhere around.

.

Look at those two down there. Taeko's doing a good job of getting Haruhi comfortable around her. It won't be long.

.

xXx

.

After lunch, Chika and I taught some of the girls how to play 'Hell'. What a riot. They were screaming and cussing as they threw cards across the table. Some were still in their bikinis. Great views.

That Shinobu-senpai has a dry wit. Even though they spend all day insulting each other, she and Kasanoda-senpai are funny. She wanted to learn to play and stuck him with the dog. I wish I had gotten a picture of him last night. Him sitting there with that dog in his lap, both wearing pink bows in their hair. Took him a while to realize it was there.

Tamaki-senpai, Mitsukuni, and Taka were teaching the others how to play twister. Someone really ought to have Tamaki-senpai checked for mental problems. He found something online that showed him how to play messy twister with paint. Pour washable paint in matching colors on the dots. As the turns go around, more paint is smeared everywhere and the whole thing gets slippery. Another great view, but I'm glad I'm not playing.

.

"Left hand, yellow."

Tamaki doesn't come up with many good ideas, but this one is hilarious. Mori-senpai is spinning the dial. Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Renge, Keiko, Cho, and Momoka are all tangled up, smeared with paint, and laughing their heads off.

"Right foot, blue."

"I don't want to play, but it's fun to watch, isn't it Kyoya-senpai."

"Yes, Haruhi, it is."

"Left hand, green."

Haruhi laughed until she cried as they all fell and slid all over the deck.

.

xXx

.

So far, no security problems. Kyoya-sama instructed me to ensure all safety. I positioned three smaller crafts to act as lookouts. I had a fair number of bodyguards on board the main yacht.

The kids are having lots of fun blowing off steam. They just finished dinner and have scattered off into pairs. Some are sitting around the fire pit and some in the hot tub next to it. They are walking around the lower decks, standing on the upper deck stargazing, and two couples (the twins and their dates) are curled up on sofas watching a movie.

I was just about to turn a corner when I heard voices…

"How much longer?"

"I have no idea. Why is this so important to you?"

"It just is."

"Does it matter that I don't want to?"

"No. When we're married, you'll have to go along with it. Might as well get used to it now."

I took a quick look around the corner as saw Kondo-san and Honda-san. What are they talking about?

"Look, I want both of you in my bed, together. I want you to cater to me. Is that so bad?"

"Yes, it is. It's disgusting."

"Doesn't matter. It's what I want."

"And what if Haruhi-chan doesn't want to?"

"She will. I'll make her want to."

They turned and walked toward the stairs, heading for the fire pit. I need to talk to Kyoya-sama.

.

xXx

.

I tried to keep a crowd from gathering as the helicopter landed on the helipad.

Tachibana told me what those two were plotting. They were immediately isolated. Their belongings were packed. Then they were escorted to the helipad deck.

"Neither of you are welcome back into the Host Club. If I find out that you are plotting anything having to do with Haruhi, you and your families will regret it for years."

Honda-san was crying hysterically. She'd pulled away from her boyfriend and turned her back to him.

"Honda-san, my security officer will tell your parents what he heard if you wish. You should not be forced into marrying such a pervert."

"Ootori, so help me, if you mess with my girlfriend and our engagement, I'll make your life hell."

I let loose a Shadow King aura, and my glare could have killed him. "You could try, but you won't get past your first step. The Ootori family protects its friends. I've ruined bigger families than yours, and I'll do it again."

I turned to the security guards that had flown in with the helicopter. "Take them back to their respective homes. I'll be in contact with their parents soon."

Honda-san sent me a grateful glance. I nodded in acknowledgement. I'll be sending Tachibana to her house as soon as we get back.

.

xXx

.

"I don't understand. They wanted to do what with me?"

"A threesome."

"How does that even work?" Haruhi said. Then her face flushed crimson as she realized what she'd asked.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. I'm just glad they're gone."

.

xXx

.

Late that night, or, to be more precise, early the next morning, Tamaki and I knocked on Haruhi's and Renge's door. We'd planned some romantic alone time with our girlfriends.

I won't admit this to anyone but me…it feels like I'm the teenager I actually am. Going to my girlfriend's in the middle of the night to get her to sneak out. I suppose this would be daring if I wasn't an emancipated teen who owned one of the biggest conglomerates in Japan. In reality, I can get away with anything.

Haruhi answered the door wearing just a long t-shirt. My stomach flipped as I looked at her legs and rumpled hair. "Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

I gently pushed my way in, and Tamaki came in behind me and went straight to Renge's bed.

"We're going to do something fun. Get your swimsuit on."

"What?" she yawned.

I bent down and kissed her. "Put on your swimsuit. Let's go sit in the hot tub."

"OK," she mumbled and went to the bathroom to change. I'm not sure she's awake enough to understand what's going on.

"Renge? Renge, wake up, darling!"

"Tamaki-kun? What time is it?"

"Time for the two of us to spend some romantic one-on-one time together under the stars." He can be such a sap, but it works for him.

"Let me go change."

"I'll be waiting," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

.

We were sitting on the stern of the yacht, curled up on a huge sofa, watching the stars. He's so romantic.

"Renge-chan, you make me so happy," he sighed and kissed my cheek.

I looked up into his eyes and answered, "I love you so much, Tamaki-kun."

His lips landed on mine and time stopped as he gently kissed me. I could do this all night.

.

I managed to just barely keep the predatory look off my face as I watched Haruhi across the hot tub. Her head was tilted back, resting on the edge. Her breasts half in and half out of the water. I couldn't stop thinking back to this morning and the shower after.

"Kyo, we need to talk about something."

Shit! That's never, ever a good thing to hear from a girl. Is this about that pervert and his girlfriend? Or this morning? Does she want to pull back again?

"About what?"

She lifted her head and looked over at me. Her eyes were sad. "I've tried, I really have. I just don't understand why our relationship still has to be hidden. Your father's out of the picture. You own Ootori Enterprises. Everyone knows I'm a girl. Can't we be a couple in public?"

"Not yet, Haru."

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Are you ashamed of me? That I'm a commoner?"

Ashamed? "Where did that come from? If I could, I'd announce in every paper in the world that we're dating. I'd have you with me every minute of the day. We'd go on public dates every evening. This secrecy is not easy, and I don't like it, but it is necessary."

"I don't understand why. Explain it again." Well, that was a firmer tone than I expected. She can't expose us before I'm ready.

"My father is out of the picture. His collapse from exhaustion and his commitment to a mental health facility will be announced late November. Right now, the BOD of Ootori Enterprises, as well as the Boards of the smaller, separate companies, believe he is in charge. Because I've stepped up and taken over, they assume I'm his heir.

"If they were to find out now that we're dating, their responsibility would be to vet you for the position of 'Ootori wife'. I do not want them digging into your life right now. Until my ownership is public, I can't protect you from them.

"Also, if it were to become public now, the Board and Ootori business partners would insist on speaking with my father regarding you. I will not make him available to them, which would raise their suspicions."

I studied her face covertly. She's close to believing me. Those reasons are real, they just aren't all of them. I'm not ready for her to learn that I need a wife and heir right away. That's for later, when I propose.

"I know this is upsetting, Haru, but I'm keeping us quiet for your safety. Right now, I'm not able to protect you as I should. I need to be the owner for that. Understand?"

"Not really. How much longer?"

"The Ootori Corporation will be hosting a charity ball for the holidays at the beginning of December. My ownership will be announced there. We can also go together and be recognized as a couple."

"So, a little over a month?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that, but I won't wait any longer." She let out a huge sigh and leaned her head back on the edge.

"I'll announce then. I promise."

The smile on her face told me I'd avoided the issue for now. One less thing to worry about until the ball.

I smirked and said, "Let me turn up the jets," and pressed the button. Soon there were bubbles everywhere and jets blowing in interesting places.

"Mmmmm…this feels good, Kyo. I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder playing volleyball."

"Same shoulder as your injury?"

"No, right shoulder."

"Come here. I'll rub it for you."

.

I sat down in front of Kyoya and his hands were stroking my shoulders. "Harder," I begged.

His thumbs pressed harder and I moaned when he hit the right spot, "Aahhhhh. Right there."

As he worked the knot out of my shoulder, I could feel his legs come up around me and cage me to his torso. There's something erotic about being like this in the water.

My head dropped back on his chest and I relaxed into his massage.

.

I've heard enough. It's time to stop this.

"Kyo-chan? Haru-chan? What are you doing up here?"

Their heads jerked over to me. Kyo-chan glared and if his eyes could, I'd be burned to cinders. Haru-chan smiled. "Honey-senpai? I could ask the same of you."

"Cake night!" I replied, jumping over to the hot tub. "Usa-chan and I are ready to devour half a dozen!" I looked at them, pretending to think of an idea. "You could help! We could all eat cake in the hot tub!"

"Sure, Honey-senpai. Come on in," Haru-chan offered. The glare on Kyo-chan's face didn't fade. He really doesn't want me here. Makes me want to stay even more.

I gave a signal, and the maids brought over several cakes and served. "Yum! Do you want chocolate or strawberry, Haru-chan?"

"Strawberry, please."

.

Everyone thinks Honey-senpai is young and innocent, but I know different. He may want to pretend to be, but he knows everything an 18-year-old would know. He knows he's interrupting. He wants to interrupt.

Haruhi had left my lap as soon as we saw him. She now sat between us. Shit. We're all spaced out around the tub. I can't even touch her.

"So, what's up, Haru-chan? Are you enjoying the trip?"

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

"Good morning, Ritsu."

"Good morning, Haruhi." I found her on the bow of the yacht, right up front. Kinda like that sappy Titanic movie. I've never seen it, but everyone knows that scene. "Want me to lift you up like you're flying?"

The look of confusion was priceless. OK, maybe not everyone knows that scene. "Never mind…You're up early."

"Commoner habit," she smiled. I love that smile.

I put my arms up on the railing and leaned forward. We stood there, side-by-side, watching the waves. It's like the koi pond, except I'm not holding her. Can't do that here.

"Everything OK?" She seemed sorta out of it.

"I'm thinking about where my life is going. On one hand, it feels like nowhere fast and on the other it feels like I'm slowly going where I want.

"It's strange. I didn't think I'd be involved with people in High School. I wanted to keep my head down and study. I planned on learning as much as possible and earning a university scholarship. Nothing else.

"Now I'm in the Host Club, I own a company, I have wonderful friends, and an unexpected boyfriend. I never would have thought I could have all that and study too.

"It's odd to be only 16 and realize your life is different than you planned."

"Why do you think it's going nowhere fast? Sounds like you're on the right track."

She gave me a small smirk, "Kyoya wants to go fast, and I want to go nowhere."

What the fuck does that mean? He wants to go fast? Physically? "What do you mean, fast? Do you need me to break his hands?"

She laughed and have my arm a playful slap. "His hands are fine." I'm sure she thought I was kidding.

"He's mentioned marriage and kids. I'm not thinking about our relationship past this school year. I can't get tied down and detour from following my mother."

"Sounds serious." I've got to tread lightly here. Can't piss her off or she'll go the other way.

"Differences in background. You rich bastards think about arranged marriages, engagements, kids, and all that way too soon. Don't you ever wish you could live your life a different way?"

Damn straight. I wish I could live it with you. "Sure, but part of the responsibilities of an heir is to take over the family business and carry on. Can't do that if we're following other roads."

"I guess. It seems so soon. We're all still in high school."

"Hey, Haruhi?" She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Don't let anyone push you into anything. If it's one of us, your father, Kyoya-senpai, or those jerks that designate you at the Club. You know what's best for you. You know what you can live with. Be true to yourself."

She stared off at the horizon, her brow furrowed. Is she thinking about Kyoya-senpai? About what they were doing yesterday morning? Whatever it is, I'm glad I got her thinking.

She turned back to me and put her head on my shoulder, "Thanks, Ritsu. You're a great friend."

There's that word again…

"Hey, did you ever get to study?"

"No. Not with that dancing Friday night."

"Come over to my place this afternoon. We can study and then watch the koi. We can get noodles for dinner." She needs some time away from Kyoya-senpai, and I need some help with my English.

"Sure. Can I ride home with you from the dock?"

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Afternoon at the Honda Residence:**

"Thank you, Ootori-sama, for the information regarding Kondo Eito. We had no idea."

Tachibana and I had just finished informing Honda Taeko's parents about his behavior on the yacht. I'm sure she'll have more to tell them now that we've opened the subject. This can't be the first disgusting thing he's done.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with the idea of a threesome in theory, but consent is key. Honda-chan clearly wanted no part of it, and I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't have either. That makes Kondo-san at best a pervert and at worst a future rapist. He should be monitored. His behavior will likely get worse rather than better.

"Once Tachibana overheard the conversation, I knew you should be informed. Please let me know if you need any further assistance as you break off the engagement. It will be our pleasure to describe the incident to his parents," I smirked.

"Of course, Ootori-sama. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

.

As we drove off, Tachibana spoke to me from the front seat, "Thank you for allowing me to tell them what I heard, Ootori-sama."

"There's no reason any girl, no matter who she is, should be stuck with that…person. I may not be the most compassionate, but I can't not tell them. I'm sure they will be able to find a better match for Taeko-chan."

"Indeed."

.

xXx

.

"Dad! I'm home!"

"Haruhi! My beautiful daughter!" I caught her up in a big hug. I know she doesn't like them, but I can't help myself. She's all I have left of Kotoko.

I let her go and pulled back, "How was the yacht trip? Was it amazing? Tell me about the yacht!"

"It's a big boat, dad. Not much to tell."

"Oh, you're no fun. I bet it was wonderful! Out on the open ocean, stargazing. How romantic."

I was off in a fantasy when I heard her whisper, "Yes, it was." So, she does have a sappy side.

"Honey, Jarou and I are going out dancing. I'm sure you'll be asleep when we get back. Have a good night."

"Night, dad, Jarou-san. See you tomorrow."

.

At the bar…

"Ranka, darling," Jarou whispered in my ear, "how are Haruhi-chan's businesses going?"

I was surprised. He really doesn't take that much of an interest in her. "Fine, I assume. We don't really talk about it.

"I know she sold one. She gave me some of the profit she made. I haven't decided what to do with it yet. Maybe a vacation? A bigger apartment? New clothes? I'm not sure." My daughter is so generous. She should have kept it all for her tuition and other expenses in college, but she wanted me to have some. Always thinking of others.

"Is it enough for us to quit our jobs?"

"No. Why would you even ask that?"

"If she's doing that well, shouldn't she help her father more?"

What? "Jarou, what are you talking about? She was more than generous with what she gave me. It's her money. She needs to save as much as possible for university."

"But, if she gets a scholarship, she won't need it."

"She'll need it sometime, I'm sure. It's hers. She's earning it. Not me. It's my responsibility to take care of her, not the other way around."

I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance!"

.

I need to change the subject before I piss him off. Clearly, he doesn't see the positive aspects of his daughter's business. I'll have to slow down and be less obvious.

.

xXx

.

 **At a bar in downtown Tokyo:**

"How is your plan progressing?"

"I'm slowly gathering information. Getting anything on Yoshio is proving difficult. I can't find anyone who's seen him in weeks."

"Something is definitely wrong."

"Yes. I've had men following Kyoya-san, but his security keeps losing mine. His men are better trained."

"Giving up?"

"Not in the least. I've tripled the number. I'll have results soon."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is setting some things up for the explosion coming soon – calm before the storm. I also wanted to get rid of Kondo and Honda for good. They won't cause Haruhi any more problems.

The lime in this chapter is as far as I will be going in this story. Let me know if I trailed into 'M' territory and I'll tone it down.

I did some research on yachts. Found one with a fire pit, hot tub, and pool like I described. It didn't have a helipad, but this is fiction and I can do what I want.

(#) indicates possible fantasy lemon to be published separately.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Things are going to start happening fast now. What are Kyoya's plans A, B, and C? Who owns the bar and apartments? Will Haruhi say yes? What does Ranka think of all this? What happens when Kyoya announces ownership of Ootori Enterprises?

Answers to all these and more in coming chapters. Hold on to your hats!

.


	25. Chapter 25 - Kyoya's Romantic?

**Author's Note** : Hey out there! I can tell from the page hits that a lot of people are reading this, but not many are reviewing. Drop me a quick review so I know if I'm on track.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 3/30/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 25: Kyoya's Romantic?**

.

 **Monday Morning:**

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Ride with us!"

Great. Haven't I told these Rich Bastards hundreds of times I don't like them bringing their limos into my neighborhood? I can't stand the attention. It's ridiculous.

"Go away. I don't need a ride. You're supposed to call first before coming over. Don't you remember?"

"But Haruhi! We never get to spend time with you anymore."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you are in every one of my classes, we eat lunch together, and see each other in Host Club."

"Not every day."

"Would you two just go to school. I'm not in the mood for this today."

"But Haruhi…"

"Hikaru, you are regressing. This is the way you all acted last year." His smile fell. I didn't want to hurt him like that, but what else can I do? Their heads are as thick and concrete walls.

"Sorry, Haruhi."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's fine. Go to school."

.

Haruhi kept walking as we drove off. "That went well."

"Shut up."

"As much as we want to, we can't force her to spend time with us. We went through all that shit last year because we did."

"I know. FUCK! I can't get want Kasanoda told us out of my head. Tamaki-senpai said he saw them doing something they shouldn't be until they're married. What was it?"

"Calm down, Hika. Have you seen what the Boss does with Renge? Just little kisses and holding her hand and his arms around her. That's it. He has such a grandiose romantic attitude."

"I know, but this is Kyoya-senpai we're talking about. I've heard rumors. I told you what I saw in their 'love nest'. He's got to be pushing her."

"She just turned us down for a ride to school. I'm sure she can turn him down for sex."

"We need to change the subject before I put my fist through a window."

"Yeah."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Lunch:**

"Kyoya! Look at this."

Haruhi handed me a binder, and I looked at the title. It's her group project with Renge and Momoka.

"Our group beat your group's grade!"

"Yes, you did. Does it matter than I had an idiot in my group?"

"Kyoya! How dare you! I worked hard on that project last year."

"Sure, Tamaki," I said as I mentally rolled my eyes. Yes, he did good work, but it would have taken half the time if it hadn't been for some of his crazy ideas and his overly exuberant attitude.

"Congratulations, darling Renge-chan. I know you worked hard on it. There were way too many times we couldn't be together because of your dedication."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, you're so sweet." She sat down beside him, and he squeezed her hand.

Yuck. Sugar coated love. I'm so glad Haruhi isn't like that.

.

"There they are. Can you tell them apart?"

"Yes, the one on the left is Kaoru."

"How do you know?"

"I'm really not sure, but I do. There's something about them that's different. It's hard to quantify, but I know I'm right."

"Thanks, Watanabe. You've seen way more of Kaoru then I have of Hikaru because he was sick last year."

.

I looked up to see our dates from the yacht walking up to our table. "Kaoru, can we sit with you?"

Is it just a lucky guess she called me by the right name?

"Sure, Watanabe, Ito. It would be our pleasure."

The four of us had a great time on the yacht. We were all curled up watching that movie. Watanabe fell asleep using my thigh as a pillow. I ended up carrying her to their room. Ito took it from there.

"Hikaru, are you still doing that internship with your father's company?"

"Yes, it's exciting. We've been…"

My mind focused on Watanabe. "I wanted to thank you again for a wonderful weekend. I had a great time, Kaoru."

"My pleasure, princess."

"I enjoyed the movie. Maybe we could go see one at a theater sometime?"

Did she just ask me on a date? Did she mean a double date? Did she mean as friends?

"Sure. We could do that." Now what?

.

We were walking back to our class. I can't take it anymore. "Kyoya? What were you thinking, corrupting Haruhi that way?"

"Tamaki, what are you talking about?"

"Saturday morning on the yacht. How dare you!"

"Keep your voice down." Kyoya looked around. Right now, I don't care if I'm making a scene. He shouldn't have been doing that.

"You molested my dearest friend."

"Shut up," he hissed and pulled me into an empty classroom. "You'll ruin her reputation if you keep that up."

"But, Kyoya…"

"Haruhi and I are dating. That means we get physical sometimes. We should have locked the door."

"What you were doing should wait for marriage."

"Just because you and Renge might not be doing that yet doesn't mean Haruhi and I can't. We're teenagers with hormones, Tamaki. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, Kyoya…"

"We're done. I'm not having this conversation with you. You are not her father. You are not her guardian. You are not the person that makes her choices. She is. I'm telling you to back off."

"But, Kyoya…" He walked out the door and slammed it.

I should talk to Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Host Club:**

"Honey-senpai, I can't stop thinking about the amazing time we had on the yacht this past weekend. It was perfect."

"Yes, it was, Cho-chan." She and Takashi's date from the yacht, Keiko, were sharing cake with us.

"How was your first day of university classes?"

"Takashi and I only had one class together, English. It went well. We have an advantage 'cause we were in American last semester. It helped a lot, even if some spoken English in American isn't really correct," I laughed. Some of the slang we heard was crazy.

"After English, I had an advanced math class, Differential Equations. I'll have to take a ton of math to become an architect."

"What about you, Mori-senpai?" Keiko-chan asked.

"After English, I had Marketing and then Business Accounting. Interesting."

"Sounds like it will keep you busy. Don't you and Satoshi-kun have a kendo competition soon?"

"Yes. Not this coming weekend, but the next."

I watched Keiko-chan try to draw out Takashi. He's gotten quieter over the last month, as Kyo-chan has been more attentive to Haru-chan. I feel sorry for Keiko-chan. She's obviously interested, but Haru-chan has Takashi's heart.

"Honey-senpai? Are you OK?"

I looked back at Cho-chan and realized I'd been ignoring her. Oops. "I'm fine, Cho-chan. I'm sorry my mind wandered. Would you like another piece of cake?"

"I think I've had enough sweets for now. How about another cup of tea?"

.

"Kasanoda-san."

"Shinobu-san. Never a pleasure."

"Jerk."

I smirked at her, "You need new material."

"Didn't think you were smart enough to recognize repetition."

"Ha. Ha." I can't stand this chick, but Pops insists. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven."

"For what?"

Must have surprised her, she didn't have a comeback for that one. "Dinner and a movie."

"I'm going to br…" 

I cut her off. "No. You can not bring the damn dog. This is just us."

"Well, shit, Kasanoda-san. Be careful or I'll think you like me."

"That would be a cold day in hell."

.

"Kaoru, you must miss Hikaru terribly when he's at his internship."

Yes, I do. It's hurting less, our being apart. He was gone so long last year and then was fragile when he came back. He leaned on me almost too much then and has been slightly pulling away lately. But I can't tell them that.

"I do, but he's gaining valuable experience, and we're both learning how to be apart. It's good for us."

"That's a healthy attitude," Ito said. "I've known you both since middle school and never saw you apart. I'm glad to see you grow into your own personalities."

She and Watanabe were sitting with me and several other girls. I always had a crowd when Hika was gone. They didn't want me getting lonely. I wasn't near as much as last year.

.

"Kyoya-senpai, is everything ready for Wednesday's cosplay," Renge asked.

I didn't stop typing as I answered, "Yes. The twins are putting the final touches on the costumes and the decorations and food have been ordered. I handed it off to Satoshi-kun. He's managing this week's cosplay."

"Oh. I'll go check with him."

It's a good thing Satoshi is responsible. I've been dumping more and more Host Club logistics on him lately. He's the next most responsible person here, except for Haruhi. I can't ask her to do anything. I need her to spend her time with me. Plus, she's not here every day.

.

Some days are harder than others here. After having to be a Host all weekend, it's difficult to be 'on' today. I just want to be left alone and be grumpy, but noooo…Satoshi made me join this stupid club. We should be able to take days off when we feel like it.

I'm being dragged kicking and screaming, but I'm slowly coming to understand Mitsukuni's challenge balancing his cute personality with the heavy responsibilities of being heir. If this is hard for me, that must be even harder for him.

"Satoshi, don't you have a kendo competition coming up?"

"Yes. Takashi and I have one next weekend."

"Oh, we should all come and cheer you both on!"

"But princess, who would you cheer for during the finals when Takashi and I face each other?"

"You, of course, Satoshi," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

At least Satoshi is having fun today.

.

After I escorted my last chick out, I headed for Tamaki-senpai. We need to talk.

"Kasanoda, what can I do for you?"

"May we talk in private, Senpai?"

"Of course."

After walking in to the kitchen, I closed the door and locked it. "What did you see Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi doing Saturday morning on the yacht?"

"Excuse me?"

"Saturday morning, Senpai. I know you saw something, and I need to know what."

"I'm not sure that is any of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"You just want to daydream about Haruhi, you pervert!"

I took a deep breath and told myself hitting him wasn't the answer. "Tamaki-senpai, I want to look out for her. She's my friend. If she's doing something she's not ready for, I want to help."

"She seemed to be a willing participant."

"You're not worried?"

"It's not something I would do with Renge-chan until we're married."

"Were they having sex?"

I watched as his face, neck, and ears all flushed bright red. "WHAT! NO! They weren't doing that!"

OK, that answers my question. No way is he lying.

"If not that, then what? It can't be that bad?"

He looked down at the ground and mumbled, "It really isn't your business. It isn't mine either."

"But you still spoke with Kyoya-senpai?"

His eyes darted up to mine, "How did you know?"

"You just told me, Senpai."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we drop it?"

"You sure she wasn't being pushed?"

"Yes."

"OK."

I'll try to get Haruhi to tell me, or at least reassure me that she's not being forced into anything.

.

xXx

.

 **In the Library:**

I finally found her on the third floor. "Haruhi? Are you ready?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. "Mori-senpai! Don't startle me like that. I didn't hear you coming."

"I'd be surprised if you'd hear a herd of elephants coming, you're so buried in your papers."

She hit me with that smile and my knees turned to jelly. She's spending time with me tonight, not Kyoya.

"You're right. I'm finding the marketing plans for Petto Chinmi [her pet food company] fascinating. Apparently, marketing is much more complex than I'd imagined. I found a couple text books, but…"

"Don't worry. I'm taking Marketing this semester, remember? I can help."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai."

I watched her gather her books and papers, then we walked out to my car. "Thanks again for driving me home."

"It was logical, since I was coming over to discuss my seat on your BOD."

.

"Jarou-san, I'm home."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Mori-kun, I'm so glad you could join us."

"Thank you, Jarou-san."

Mori-senpai turned to me and I led him into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable, Senpai. I'm going to change clothes and make us some tea. I'll be right back."

Jarou-san caught me before I went into the kitchen, "I'll make the tea. You go change and get back to your guest."

"Thank you."

.

I'm not sure why Ranka doesn't want to depend on her more. He raised her. At what point does she start taking care of him?

I must bide my time and be pleasant.

.

She amazes me. She always amazes me. Sixteen and never taken a business class. Wasn't raised learning how to run a business. Wasn't expected to be a dynasty heir. But she has learned so much about her company, what needs to be done, and her role in it.

She showed me the Board Member contract and we went through it. Standard language, nothing concerning. I signed it and was now a member of the Petto Chinmi BOD. First scheduled meeting, next week. She also presented me with my letterhead and business cards along with a leather card holder embossed with the company logo.

She's learned a lot in such a short amount of time.

Next, we reviewed the company marketing plan. She brings a commoner's perspective and new ideas. There are many ways I can help, but knowing her, the best way is to teach her rather than do something for her.

.

xXx

.

 **Later that night, Kyoya calls Haruhi:**

 **Haruhi** : "Kyo? You're calling late."

 **Kyoya** : "It's not late for me."

 **Haruhi** : "Guess not for me either. I'm still up studying. What did you need?"

 **Kyoya** : "Need? I needed to talk to my girlfriend. We didn't get any alone time today." She spent time with Mori-senpai. I can't wait to make my ownership announcement.

 **Haruhi** : "I know. It couldn't be helped. Today was the best to schedule Mori-senpai's and my meeting about the BOD."

 **Kyoya** : "How did it go?"

 **Haruhi** : "Fine. He signed and is now an official member of my Board."

 **Kyoya** : "Good."

 **Haruhi** : "Was that what you called about?"

 **Kyoya** : "No. I wanted to talk. We've been so close lately, I'm missing it."

 **Haruhi** : "Me too. What do you want to talk about?"

 **Kyoya** : "How about books? What's the best book you've read this last year and why?"

.

I don't know if I can sleep tonight. I was tired, but Kyoya's call chased that away. We talked for hours. We discussed books, plots, authors, movies based on books, and anything else book related we could think of.

We have more in common than I ever thought we had. We both enjoy classic books and murder mysteries. They have to be good mysteries. Ones where the reader can figure it out from the clues. Not something that leaves out important information and witness statements. One author we enjoy in common is Agatha Christie. I've only read them in Japanese, but he's read them in English, of course.

There's something different about him. In the past month, he's become more relaxed with me. Like he's let his guard down. I wish it had happened sooner. We've been dating for a year. Maybe it was me being outed as a girl? Who knows? All I care about is we are getting closer. Learning more important things about each other.

It's strange we started dating without me knowing what his favorite books are, but that's Kyoya. Lowering his guard is difficult. He's used to people trying to take advantage of him. Took him long enough to realize I'd never do that.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

"Good morning, Haruhi."

Kaoru and I put an arm around her from each side and looked over her shoulders into her locker. "What's that?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

"Who from?" Must be Kyoya-senpai. He's been giving her more gifts lately.

"No card, but I assume from Kyoya."

She bit down on one and the juice dripped down her chin. Will she ever stop driving me insane? The images that brings up…

Kaoru blurted out, "Should you be eating those if you don't know where they came from?"

"They're from Kyoya. And they are yummy."

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch:**

"Thanks for the strawberries, Kyoya," Haruhi said as she sat down next to me.

"What?"

"The chocolate covered strawberries in my locker this morning. Thanks! I'd offer you one, but I couldn't stop myself. I ate them all."

What the hell is she talking about? "Haruhi, I didn't give you any strawberries."

That got everyone's attention. I surveyed the group, "Did any of you give them to her?"

Choruses of 'no' and shaking heads responded.

"Well then, who did?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know. Do you still have the packaging?"

"Yes. The box was pretty. I was going to use it at home to hold pens."

She handed over a wood box lined with a plastic tray inside. Once the strawberries were gone, the tray would be removed, and the box reused. "This was expensive."

"I know. The strawberries were almost too pretty to eat. Almost." She smiled. Why isn't she worried?

"But you don't know who gave them to you?"

"If it wasn't you, I have no idea." She stared at my face, "You look worried. Should I be?"

"I don't think so. Probably one of your designees."

"OK. They were sure yummy."

.

I don't like that at all. I'm sure Kyoya-senpai wanted to get them tested to see if they were drugged. With my yakuza background, it was the first thing that jumped into my mind. Maybe he can get the plastic tray tested.

.

"How wonderful! Haruhi-kun has a secret admirer."

"Yes, but Renge-chan, she's dating Kyoya."

"But no one knows that Tamaki-kun."

"Oh, right."

"Relax you guys. I'm sure it's nothing. They were sure good though."

.

While we were eating, several guests of the Host Club came over with their lunch money. It's Tuesday, the day we bring our lunches from home. 

"Yasuchika-kun, the three of us brought our lunch from home and wanted to give you our lunch money. I think it's great what the Host Club is doing."

"Thank you, princess. This will be put to good use. The charity today donates time and resources to cleaning up parks in poverty-stricken areas. This will buy them new supplies and equipment."

"It's amazing that what seems so little to us can make such a difference."

"Yes, it is. There are so many needs out there. The Host Club is honored to be helping some of them."

.

xXx

.

 **That afternoon at Hikaru's Internship:**

"Hikaru, I wanted you to meet Yuki."

At Dad's voice, I turned to see a guy about three years older than me. I'd seen him around. He's an intern in the Educational Games Division. "Nice to meet you," I bowed. I'm the boss's son. Got to be extra polite.

"Yuki is interning here and going to university on one of our 'Living Dreams' scholarships. I was telling him about your visit and that you were interested in hearing more about his experience."

"Thanks, Dad." I looked over at Yuki, "I think 'Living Dreams' is doing great work and am interested in hearing more."

We went to my division's breakroom and he told me all about his childhood. His parents died in a house fire when he was eight. Because he had no living relatives, he ended up in an orphanage.

"Bet that was real shitty."

"Yeah, it was. My parents gone and in a new place with strangers. It sucked."

He got into a ton of trouble and wouldn't behave. It was around that time that 'Living Dreams' came to his orphanage and started the computer education program sponsored by our company. Once he discovered coding, he was hooked.

"I was at the computer all the time. I created several games, simple ones like mazes and three-card monty. I was only nine. I was so addicted, I wrote code longhand when I couldn't be at the computer."

"Damn. That's crazy."

"I know, right?"

His instructor gave him the application for the internship, and he started when he was a first-year in high school. Once he graduated, he went to university on a scholarship.

"This company changed my life. When I think about where I could have ended up…Doesn't matter. I'm here now." He smiled and took another gulp of his Ponta. "I've even got a job offer here for after I graduate."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I owe your Father a lot."

"I'm sure he just wants you to do your best and keep learning."

"Thanks."

After he left, I sat there thinking for a while. Our family's company changed his life…changed it. Damn. I'm definitely proud of the Hitachiin name today.

.

xXx

.

 **At Petto Chinmi Offices:**

"With Morinozuka-sama's addition to the Board, it is now full again. Congratulations, Fujioka-sama."

She's doing much better as she learns more. I can see her confidence growing. Her detailed observational skills are focused on our current business plan. She wanted to go over some ideas.

"Thank you, Tanaki-san. It's a relief that we can move forward now with a full Board."

She pulled out a thick stack of papers. "I have several questions regarding the business plan, along with some suggestions I'd like your opinion on."

Driven. That's her in one word. Driven. I'm excited I took this job.

.

xXx

.

 **That night at the movie theater:**

"I got tickets for that new horror film."

"I don't want to see that."

"Why not?"

"Because you picked it."

Shit. This Chick! "What do you want to see?"

"That romance movie."

"Now you're just trying to piss me off, Shinobu-san. You don't really want to see that shit, do you?"

"If it pisses you off, why not?"

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath. I'm not watching that movie.

"What about that comedy?"

"That's an action movie, dumbass."

"It's about yakuza. You going to tell me they got it right? I bet it's so fucked up, it's hysterical."

"You're on. I want popcorn."

.

 **Later at the Restaurant:**

"And the way he held his gun…Pops would kill be if I tried that showing off shit."

"Yeah. Good way to get yourself shot. Aim is for shit holding it sideways."

"None of the muscle was believable. Where do these idiots get their ideas? All they have to do is read a newspaper and they'd be more accurate."

I can not fucking believe I enjoyed watching that movie with her and now tearing it apart while waiting for our dinners.

"And the women! Why is it that all yakuza women are depicted as whores and playthings?"

"Not sure, but that really pisses me off. We don't treat our women like that. They have our respect. It's one of the reasons we're so strong."

"Yeah. I'd kill anyone in our Syndicate that assaulted a woman. That shit don't fly."

Well, something else we can agree with. Will wonders never cease.

"At least this is better than BBQ," she said as our sushi arrived.

"I decided traditional food. It's my favorite."

"Mine too."

We ate in silence for a while. She's not too bad tonight – did she drug the food?

"Hey, Kasanoda-san?"

"Yeah."

"Tonight wasn't a complete clusterfuck."

"Damn, stop the complements. I'm blushing."

.

xXx

.

 **And at Haruhi's Apartment:**

Now that Dad and Jarou are finally gone, I can start studying. Physics is getting harder again with the new concepts.

Knock Knock

I recognized a Morinozuka security officer through the peephole. Opening the door, I asked, "Can I help you?"

"Fujioka-sama?" I hate that title. San is fine.

"Yes."

"Takashi-sama asked me to deliver this." He held out a box wrapped in silver paper with a big royal blue bow. I guess I'll take it. Mori-senpai doesn't do over-the-top gifts.

"Thank you. Please tell Mori-senpai thank you as well."

"Good evening, Fujioka-sama."

"Good evening."

I shut and locked the door. Taking the box back to my study table, I opened the lid. Mori-senpai knows me so well. In it was a Marketing text book, several Marketing journals, and a note.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I know you don't like gifts, but these are educational. The enclosed text is what we are using in my university class. It's a good introduction. The journals were picked for some of the articles. They apply to your current issues._

 _See you tomorrow at Host Club._

 _Takashi_

I've got even more studying to do now.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

As the swirls of rose petals settled, some of the girls recognized the costumes and few others were puzzled. How can some of these chicks not have seen Star Wars?

Even in costume with a full helmet, Shinobu-san recognized me. "Hey, Kasanoda-san. You sure you're evil enough to be Boba Fett? I think of you more as Chewy."

"If I had my blaster with me, you'd be missing an arm, Shinobu-san."

"Just an arm. Your aim must suck."

.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're dashing as Luke Skywalker."

"Thank you, princess. I'd save you anytime."

Ugg. He's so…much sometimes. It's a good thing his new personality is coming out. I worked so hard on that.

.

Finally, I have an excuse to host with Haruhi. Playing Han Solo to her Princess Leia was a brilliant idea. Her designees wouldn't dare hit on her with the Shadow King sitting with her.

"Hey, Han. Shouldn't you be sitting with Chewy?"

Maybe I spoke too soon. "If Chewy is lonely, I'm sure you could go sit with him," I smirked. That shut him up.

Haruhi's male designees were also hitting on my female designees. I tried to run interference. Weren't there any gentlemen in this school?

"More tea?" Haruhi asked. She's wearing that white dress and the buns on the sides of her head. Hikaru wanted to put her in the metal bikini, but she shot him down hard on that one.

.

Mitsukuni and I make an odd pair.

"Oh, Honey-senpai. You are so cute as an Ewok. I could just hug you and pet you all day."

"That's what I'm here for! To make you ladies happy."

Ewok is the perfect character for him. I thought they might have tried Yoda or R2D2. Neither of those were 'cute' enough for him.

"Mori-senpai, you are so scary. You even have the breathing sound."

"Thank you, princess."

"And the voice!"

Yes, I'm Darth Vader. The breathing is a recording and the voice is going through a modulator. This character allows me to be quiet and observe. Kaoru, as Obi-Wan, and I will have a lightsaber fight later, but I don't have to talk then either.

"Let's have another cake! They are shaped like trees today!"

.

Fucking Chewy. Chewbacca. Really? Doesn't really play into the brotherly love theme.

"Oh, Hikaru, you are so soft."

Ok – that I can live with. Ito-san was sitting next to me today and could not stop petting my arm. Is it wrong I'm getting turned on a little? She's not Haruhi.

I look over at our Princess Leia and squirm. That white dress and those buns. She would have been so hot in that bikini, but I knew that was a non-starter from the beginning.

"Thank you, Ito-san. We found just the right fur for the costume. Fox."

"Can you do the growl?"

"I'll try…ARHHHRA."

"Perfect."

Not really. It sucked. Whatever.

.

Watching Hikaru with Ito-san, I couldn't help being hopeful. They get along great. She's just what he needs to take his mind off Haruhi.

"Kaoru, have you don't your history homework yet?"

"No, Watanabe, I was going to work on it after Club."

She leaned in closer to me and asked, "Can we work on it together?"

Today's Wednesday. After club we have a meeting, then study session, then dinner out. Would it kill us to skip this once?

"What about Ito and Hikaru?"

"We can all study and then have dinner together. That will be fun."

Yup. We can skip. "Sounds great. Why don't you two go home and change then come over to our house. When we're done studying, we'll figure out dinner."

"I'd like that."

.

"We look ridiculous."

"Yes, but you more than me."

"Are you kidding, Satoshi? You're dressed as a gold robot."

"Yeah, but you're all green and wrinkled."

He had a point. Dressing up as Yoda was more embarrassing than C3PO.

"But we both have to talk like idiots."

"I don't know to what you are referring."

"You do, yes."

.

"Excuse me please. I must go see what's wrong with the R2D2 robot. It's stopped responding to the controls."

Kyoya left the group to fix that stupid thing. Just because it would be 'cooler' to have a real robot, or droid, they had R2D2 built.

"Hey, Leia. I like your buns."

Yuck. Kyoya hasn't been gone for more than a minute before they start up again. "Thanks. I was surprised how heavy the wig is."

"Where's your metal bikini?"

"That's not for a couple of episodes."

"But the ewoks are here. They came after."

Can't they just drop this? "Complain to Kyoya-senpai. He supervised the character assignments and costumes."

Not really. Satoshi did, and I approved my costume. Hikaru asked about that stupid bikini, but he knew I'd say no. He just wanted to get a rise out of me.

Just then, Kyoya's voice sounded through the room, "Thank you all for coming. The Host Club is closing now. We'll see you tomorrow."

I escorted the group out and one of the guys held back. He was usually so quiet.

"Haruhi-senpai? Did you get my gift?"

"The chocolate covered strawberries?" He nodded. "Yes. They were delicious. Thank you very much for your thoughtful present, Osamu-san."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. I wanted to thank you for always being so nice to me here in the Club."

"I'm happy you enjoy coming here. I wish you had attached a card. I would have liked to thank you right away."

"I wanted to. I was so nervous, I forgot."

"No problem. Thank you again. It was a sweet gesture." I escorted him to the door and said good-bye.

.

As Takashi and I escorted Cho-chan and Keiko-chan out, I had a brilliant idea.

"Cho-chan, Keiko-chan, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, Honey-senpai. Why?"

"There's a new French restaurant Takashi and I want to try. Would you come with us?"

He was standing opposite me, behind the girls. He tensed up in his costume. I just cornered him into a date.

The girls looked at each other then back to me. "We'd love to Honey-senpai," Cho-chan said.

"Wonderful. We'll pick you up at seven, Cho-chan, and you at seven-fifteen, Keiko-chan."

.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi growled. It's even more impressive behind that mask.

"Take off the helmet, Takashi. Cosplay is over."

He lifted it off and glared at me. "Mitsukuni!"

"What? Haru-chan is taken. Keiko-chan likes you. It's a great idea."

"No."

"Yes. You're going. You need to relax and have some fun."

.

xXx

.

 **After Host Club:**

After a quick meeting where we approved the charity and cosplay for next week, we settled down to study.

"Bye guys. Kaoru and I are going to study with a different group. See you tomorrow," Hikaru said as they walked out the door.

"That was weird."

"I wonder who they are studying with."

I tried to keep the knowing smile off my face, but apparently didn't do a good enough job. "Haru-chan? Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Ito-san and Watanabe-san."

"Those pervert twins are corrupting two of our guests! We can't allow that to happen."

This time Renge dealt with him. "Tamaki-kun. They were their dates on the yacht. Ito and Watanabe know the twins well and won't let themselves get 'corrupted'. I think it's sweet the twins are showing an interest in people outside the Host Club."

"I agree. It's healthy for both of them, especially Hikaru. I'm much more comfortable around him, but if he was dating someone, it would be even better."

.

xXx

.

 **That evening Kyoya calls Haruhi:**

 **Haruhi** : "Kyo? You're up late again."

 **Kyoya** : "Always. I get my best work done at night."

 **Haruhi** : "You need more sleep. I worry about you."

 **Kyoya** : "No need. I'm fine."

 **Haruhi** : "The bags under your eyes say differently."

 **Kyoya** : "I didn't call to hear about my sleeping habits. I wanted to talk to you about your designees."

 **Haruhi** : "What about them?" That they're jerks? Perverts?

 **Kyoya** : "They're a bunch of perverts."

 **Haruhi** : Is he reading my mind? "Yes, they are."

 **Kyoya** : "I'm not sure I want you hosting boys anymore."

 **Haruhi** : "Is there a way to prescreen them?"

 **Kyoya** : "Not sure. I'll come up with something. You sure you don't want to stop hosting boys altogether?"

 **Haruhi** : "I wouldn't mind it if I was treated more like their friend and less like an object."

 **Kyoya** : "I'll think of something. Meanwhile…who's your favorite poet?"

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday at Lunch:**

Haruhi, Chika, and Hikaru are talking about different charities and their recent experiences. Apparently, Hikaru met one of the 'Living Dreams' interns at his father's company and had an illuminating discussion.

She's taken ten 'rich bastards' and awakened them to some of the needs of this country. I told her that Commoner's Challenge was a waste of time, but I see some of the changes it made. Kaoru bought those gifts for his mother's seamstress's kids. Hikaru has taken an active interest at his father's company. Tamaki and Renge have talked to the 'Living Dreams' coordinator about household items. Chika and Satoshi are working on a plan for training poor kids in karate and judo. Kasanoda has mentioned he spoke with his father about it but gave no details—I'm not surprised. And they all are spreading the idea of the lunch donation.

I begrudgeingly admitted to her that the Saturday volunteering was a good idea. The Ootori Corporation donates heavily to cancer research and the Red Cross. I've expanded both programs since taking over. Seeing the homeless come to 'Second Harvest' for food inspired me to find a way to help them medically. I have people working on it.

I looked back over at her. She's so beautiful. Inside and out. She'll make the perfect Ootori wife with some training. I wish I had the luxury of time. She deserves to be romanced and courted.

Unfortunately, my time is up. I need to be engaged before that announcement next month. Tomorrow is a teacher enrichment day, giving us a three-day weekend. That should be enough time to convince her.

Plan B starts tonight, but I'll give Plan A a try first. I don't want to have to move on to Plan C. I need to call Ranka.

.

xXx

.

 **Later that afternoon at the Fujioka Apartment:**

I went back to my apartment to change into a suit before meeting Ranka. This was a business discussion, and I should be dressed appropriately.

"Kyoya-kun! Come in! It's been two weeks since we've all had dinner together. I hope you are doing well."

Ranka was dressed for work already. Hair curled, sequined dress sparkling, black stilettos in his hand. After this weekend, something will be done about his occupation. If he won't change it, perhaps relocating him to New York would work. An Ootori can't have a cross-dressing father-in-law that works at a bar.

"Don't you look sharp. That's a handsome suit. What's the occasion?"

"Ranka, can we sit?"

"Oh no. Is something wrong? Is Haruhi OK? Did something happen? What happened Kyoya! Tell me! Do I need to go to the hospital!"

He's pacing the room, screaming. Just what I don't need, a hysterical Ranka.

I put my hand on his back, "Ranka, please. Nothing's happened to Haruhi. This is good news."

We stood there as he calmed down and his breathing slowed. "Now, can we sit?"

"Of course. Tea?"

"Thank you," I accepted, hoping he'd calm down even more while making it.

"What's this about, Kyoya-kun?"

I held out a small, velvet box and said, "I'd like your permission to ask Haruhi to marry me." I opened the box, showing a princess cut diamond of eight karats.

"Oh, Haruhi…" Ranka gushed. I knew he'd be excited. I'm counting on his desire for grandchildren to push this along. He looked back up at me, "Isn't it early? You two are still in High School."

"It may seem rushed, but once you find the right person, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, why wait?"

Tears. He had actual tears in his eyes. This was progressing nicely.

I reached into my briefcase and pulled out a legal document. "I have the marriage contract here. All you have to do is sign, and she and I will be engaged."

I watched as his brows furrowed and confusion reflected in his eyes. "Marriage contract? Why?"

"It's standard for the elite, as a legal formality. It states that her education will be paid for and she will be supported if she chooses to start her own law firm."

"Oh."

"It also details her new lifestyle and explains how she'll be protected and provided for."

"She won't have to worry about money?"

"No. Never again."

"She'll be taken care of?"

"Yes," I answered softly. I knew that was important to him. He hated that she took care of him since her mother died.

He flipped through the contract, but I could tell he wasn't reading it, just stalling for time. I'd never mentioned marriage before, so this was a huge surprise. I could almost see the wheels turning. Now my trump card.

"There's also a stipulation in it for you. If you wish, you and a significant other will be provided a house and an allowance. You won't have to work anymore. You can travel and enjoy life and eventual grandchildren."

His eyes darted up to meet mine at the mention of grandchildren. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Grandchildren?" Now, all he has to do is sign.

We heard the clock chime six. Haruhi will be home soon.

"Kyoya-kun, this is amazing. I'd love to sign this contract; however, I need to know that it is what Haruhi wants. If she agrees, I'll happily sign."

Shit. Haruhi will read it word for word. I knew he wouldn't.

"Ranka, you are her legal guardian. You can make the decision for her."

"I'm aware, but I can't do that to her. It must be her decision."

He walked over to their coat rack and grabbed his jacket. "I've got to leave for work. Jarou-kun and I are eating at the bar. Haruhi will be home soon and you two can discuss this in private. If she agrees, I'll sign."

I nodded. It will be ten times harder now, but I choose to not make him sign. There are other ways.

"Thank you, Ranka."

"No, thank you, Kyoya-kun. You've made my little girl very happy." With a swish of sequins, he was gone.

Now to wait for Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

"This is delicious, Honey-senpai. Thank you for inviting us."

"My pleasure, Cho-chan. I'm glad you like it."

I can't believe Mitsukuni asked them out for a date with us. Without consulting me. I can't seriously entertain the idea of Keiko. Not while I'm in love with Haruhi.

I know Kyoya will show his true colors soon. He's done better this last month. I've watched in agony as they've become closer. She's falling in love with him, I know it.

The feeling hasn't left me. We all are balancing on the edge of a knife. One side is Kyoya. His lifestyle. His manipulation. His coldness. The rest of us are on the other side. Which way will she fall?

"Mori-senpai? Are you OK?"

"I apologize, Keiko. I'm fine." I watched her for a few minutes. It's not her fault she's in this position. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She blushed. Just a light pink flush in her cheeks. She's a nice girl. It's too bad.

.

After dinner, we went to one of my favorite bakeries for desert. Takashi made the best of this evening and talked to Keiko-chan throughout dinner.

"They make the best chocolate cake here. Their hot fudge topping is so thick and creamy. I know you'll love it!"

"I'm sure it's completely decadent, Honey-senpai."

.

xXx

.

 **Public Library:**

OK, I've finished my latest English book report and outlined that history research paper. Now that that's all done, I can focus on the marketing report.

Mori-senpai's text book is quite helpful. What I need, however, are more examples. I've pulled a couple books that break down advertising campaigns and rebranding efforts and detail where they went wrong and what they did right. I'll check these out.

My phone's vibrating. Who's texting me?

 **Text from Ranka to Haruhi:**

 **Ranka** : Haruhi! Jarou and I are eating at the club, so you're on your own for dinner.

 **Haruhi** : That's fine dad. Enjoy your time together.

 **Ranka** : I left you a surprise at home. It will make you so happy.

 **Haruhi** : What is it?

 **Ranka** : If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Go home and enjoy it.

 **Haruhi** : OK. I'm almost done here.

 **Ranka** : Good Night

 **Haruhi** : Good night

.

xXx

.

There are times when I hate the train. I suppose I could have taken a cab. I was doing company work. Just didn't think of it.

Why did dad leave the lights on?

The first thing I saw when I came into the apartment was Kyoya down on one knee.

He pulled out a small jewelry box and said, "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

How's that for a cliffhanger!

Lots going on in this chapter. Is Kyoya redeeming himself with her? He actually came around to her charity ideas. They all did. I wanted them to grow up a little. In my opinion, people with that much money should help everywhere they can.

What about the twins' study date? I didn't write it. Figured it might be too much filler. I'm sure I'll do some short remembrances during a thought round-up in a later chapter.

Isn't Honey sneaky? No surprise Mori didn't want to participate.

What about Ranka's reaction? He knows Haruhi has a good head on her shoulders and can make the decision for herself. He did like the idea of grandchildren, didn't he?

So, what's in the marriage contract? I know what I put in it, but I'd love to hear your guesses.

Agatha Christie is one of my favorite authors. Just had to throw that in there.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What does Haruhi say? What exactly are plans B and C. What's in the contract? What did he mean by 'other ways'.

And how in the hell will the other guys react?!

You only have to wait a week. Don't you appreciate my updating schedule and long chapters?

.


	26. Chapter 26 - And The Answer Is

**Author's Note** : And now, we come to the pivotal chapter. The chapter I've been writing towards since the beginning. Please read Author's Note at the end of the chapter before wigging out. See you on the other side…

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/6/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 26: And the Answer is…**

.

 **Last time:**

The first thing I saw when I came into the apartment was Kyoya down on one knee.

He pulled out a small jewelry box and said, "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

.

xXx

.

Dropping her bag, she stood there for several seconds, her hands on her cheeks.

"Kyo!" she yelled and threw herself into my arms. The impact sent me backwards and we ended up on the floor with her on top of me. I was barely able to take a breath before her lips landed on mine and her tongue invaded my mouth. Pure bliss.

She pulled back, and I asked, "Is that a Yes?"

"Of course, it is. I love you, Kyo!"

"I love you too, Haru."

.

At least that was the way I had it pictured in my head.

She did drop her bag, but her face had confusion written all over it, "What the hell?"

"Haruhi, I love you. Please be my wife," I tried again. First time either of us has used the L word. Will it be enough?

"Kyoya, you're crazy. It's a great joke, but I'm really not in the mood. Get up and I'll cook you dinner." Apparently, Plan A isn't working. I'll have to step it up.

I stood up and said, "Haru, I'm serious. I want to marry you."

By this time, she'd shut the door and made it halfway to the kitchen. Turning to me she raised her eyebrows and said, "You're serious, aren't you? How can you possibly be serious about marriage, we're still in high school?" She'd walked up and stood right in front of me.

I took her hand and placed the open ring box on her palm. "I'm serious. I want to be married to you. I want you as my wife."

I watched as she shut the box without even looking at the ring and handed it back. Only Haruhi wouldn't be interested in the diamond. "It's way too early in our relationship to even be entertaining this idea. Put that away and be serious."

I pulled her into my arms and looked directly into her eyes. "Haru, I am serious. I've wanted this for a while. I've thought long and hard. I know we're young, but now that I've found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, why wait?

"We've become so much closer these last few weeks. Haven't you felt it? I've realized many things lately. You and I are perfect together. We have so much in common. We complement each other well. I love you."

She stared in my eyes for what felt like hours. I didn't let my lenses hide my eyes. I put my entire hopes and dreams into my answering gaze. I wanted her to want me. I wanted it so bad.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you. I need to wait," she said, her voice firm, but soft. She stepped back out of my arms. She thinks she can let me down easy and we'll just continue on as we've been. That's not going to happen. I can't wait.

Moving on to Plan B, the contract and her father's approval. She's going to hate this. She's going to yell. She'll probably call me a 'rich bastard'. No matter what she does, I must be calm. I must not lose my temper. I must not get angry.

"Haruhi, I've spoken with your father."

"I'm sure he told you we're too young."

"No," I said, pulling out the contract, "he approved." I handed it to her. "He approved this contract."

She ripped it out of my hands and started reading. This is where the shit hits the fan.

The glare in her eyes should have fried me to ash. "Married after your high school graduation? While I'm a third-year? Are you insane? I'd be married to you within a month after your graduation?"

She went to the next page. "Pregnant within six months of marriage!"

Another shout, "I have to put off university until the child is five!"

I'm waiting for the neighbors to knock on the door or call the police. She's got quite the voice when she wants it.

She flipped a few more pages and screamed, "Behave as a proper Ootori wife? With no details? What are you going to do…make it up as we go along?" The way she's flipping through that, she's missing several key requirements.

"Haruhi, be reasonable. This is a standard marriage contract."

"There's nothing standard about turning your wife into an indentured servant and breeding machine!"

I watched as she raised her arm and threw the contract at me, hitting me square in the chest. I bent down and picked it up.

"Feel better now?"

"I'll never sign that. Even if I did love you. Even if you did love me. Even if you are the last man on earth, I'll never sign that." Her face was flame red and tears of anger were forming in her eyes. This was the reaction I was expecting.

"How can you expect me to give up my autonomy? My independence? Just like that." She snapped her fingers. "That makes last year a complete waste. Why did I spend all that time fighting for my independence if I was going to sign that?"

I sighed, "Haruhi, your father approved that. You realize with his signature, you don't have a choice." Time to play dirty.

"My father didn't sign that. I saw the signature page," she barked at me.

"He didn't sign this copy." It's the truth. I'm just leaving out an important detail.

All the color drained from her face and her hands started shaking. "He what?" she whispered.

"He approved the contract. With his signature, you have no choice."

I'm surprised she's still standing. I had hit her with a ton of bricks.

"Did he even read the damn thing first?"

"He reviewed it." He did have the chance. How am I supposed to know if he was reading or not while he was turning pages?

.

My father? My father signed that? My father signed that horrible contract? He read it and signed it? Without talking to me? He knows how I feel about my independence. How could he do this to me?

This can't be happening. I won't let this happen. No way in hell.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

I stood up straight, stared him flat in the eyes, and threw back my shoulders. "I don't care what you say. I don't care what my father says. I will never agree to this. I will never marry you. Not after this."

"Be reasonable. It's done. Your father approved."

I think I'm going to be sick.

"I love you, Haru. We'll have a wonderful life together. We belong together. We've become so close and have so much in common."

"No."

"Think about it, Haru. With a formal engagement, I can protect you when we go public. With the contract signed by me and your father, the Board can do nothing. Yes, they'll investigate, but I'll be there. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

"You'll never have to worry about money. Our children will have the best of everything, including both parents. There's a provision in there to take care of your father. He'll never have to work again. He can travel. He can enjoy his grandchildren."

He took a step closer to me. "Please. You want me. I want you. We could be together every night, every morning. We'd be happy together."

"No way in hell, Senpai."

The Shadow King aura started spreading. Now what?

He was walking towards me. I backed up into the living room wall. For the first time tonight, I felt fear.

He caged me in with his arms. "This isn't some cute little difference of opinion. This is a marriage proposal. This is the rest of our lives."

I started to yell, but he cut me off. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. You are a minor. You are underage. Your father approved the contract. This is going to happen. You can't stop it.

"We're great together, Haru. You know that. We'll be partners ruling the Ootori empire and raising the next generation of heirs."

"You are insane."

"No, just motivated."

I am a minor. With dad signing that contract, I really don't have a choice.

I can't marry him. Not now. Not ever. Not after all this. Never.

"No. I can't." Great. Now my voice is trembling.

"You have no choice. Marry me. Be my wife. Let me be your husband. I'll protect you, take care of you. Please, Haru, you have no choice."

I took a couple deep breaths. I had to keep my wits. "I believe there is a choice about everything. The choice might be next to impossible to make, but there's always a choice."

Quick as a flash, I stomped on his foot and ducked under his arm. I had to get away from him.

.

Fuck, that hurt. I should have expected that. When you corner someone, they lash out. Animal instinct.

I turned and looked at her. "Did that make you feel better?"

"No. Nothing about this makes me feel anything but disgust and anger."

I didn't want to move on to Plan C. I would have done almost anything to avoid it. She's painted me into a corner.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you are leaving me little choice. I proposed and offered you the world. Now I have to tell you the consequences for turning me down."

"Consequences?"

I took a deep breath. She's going to lose it when she hears this. I have to remain calm. She really doesn't have a choice. Once she hears everything, she'll have to agree. "I will call the loan for Petto Chinmi if you don't agree. I'll take the company."

There it is. The look of betrayal. The look of disappointment. The look of pain.

"Consequences are blackmail?"

"Consequences are consequences, no matter what you call them."

"I have 24 hours to come up with the money."

"There isn't a bank in Japan that will give you the loan. I've made sure of it."

"Bastard. Take the damn thing."

.

Disappointment flashed across his face, followed by cold determination. "I'm afraid its value is less than what the loan is for. If I repossess, you would still owe me."

"I'll find the money."

"Within 24 hours?"

I gulped, the lump in my throat refusing to move. I won't be able to do that. Now what?

"If you can't come up with it, you have two choices. Sign the contract or give me the company and pay me the balance with your body."

"You are insane. You won't do it."

"Haru, we aren't at the beach. This isn't a lesson about gender roles. This is about our future. You will be my wife."

I'm shaking. Vibrating with anger. How can he be so calm? How can he say all this like it's a business meeting? Who is he to dictate the rest of my life? It's mine.

"No, I won't!" I yelled. "Get that through your head! This marriage isn't going to happen."

.

Here comes my last card. The second part of Plan C. This will crush her. This will ensure a miserable marriage, but I will have her. She'll come around when she sees how good we are together.

"I didn't want to go this far, Haru, but I have to."

"What now?"

"If you don't sign, I'll ruin your father financially."

"What are you talk…You own the bar!? You own the apartment?!"

"Right now, I'm referring to his debts."

"What debts? We paid them all off with the money from the baby clothes company profits."

"Not the ones he's hidden from you."

"No. No. He wouldn't do that. He tells me everything." She'd gone white again.

"Apparently, you and your father are not as close as you thought." I braced myself for an even bigger explosion. "I own his debts now. I can put him in jail for non-payment."

.

Debts? Secret? Jail? Nonpayment? My father is hiding debts from me?

My father made his bed. "He agreed to that degrading contract. Go ahead and ruin him. I don't care!"

I started to walk to the door. There's no way I can get Kyoya to leave, but I can walk out.

.

"Haru, stop!" I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

Now I was holding her upper arms and calmly looking down at her. Here's where I lay it all out for her. Here's where she agrees. This is the end. I must remain calm. I don't want to scare her but make her see reason.

Quietly, calmly, I spoke to her, "I proposed. I proposed nicely. I offered you a fair marriage contract. One that will take care of you and your father for the rest of your life. One that your father agreed to. With his signature, you have no choice."

"Kyoya, let go." She's struggling against my hold. I tightened my grip.

"I told you the consequences. I'm calling the loan. You owe me everything left on your debt. You have 24 hours. There isn't a bank in Japan that will loan you the money. You owe more than the company is worth. Agree to marry me and that doesn't matter anymore. You can keep it.

"I will ruin you and your father financially. I'll put him in jail for nonpayment. You won't see him again. After I'm done taking your company, you'll be in ruin. The bar association won't touch you with a bankruptcy on your record."

"Kyoya, let go. That hurts."

"Agree to marry me and all these problems go away. You'll be Ootori Haruhi and you'll have everything you've always wanted in life."

"Let GO!" She's really struggling now. "You're HURTING ME!"

.

I must intervene. He's going to cross a line that he can't come back from.

I ran into the room, "Ootori-sama! Let her go!"

"Dammit, Tachibana! Don't interfere!"

He turned to her and said, "You have no choice, Haruhi."

"Kyoya! You're hurting me! Let go." Miss Haruhi was begging. Begging him to let her go.

She had tears running down her face. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Ootori-sama, you must stop. You are hurting her."

.

Fuck! He's right.

I instantly dropped my hands and took a step back. "Haruhi, I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You've done nothing but hurt me today, Senpai."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be sure you understood." I took a deep breath and continued, "It will never happen again."

Doubt covered her face and she took a step back from me.

I took another deep breath and handed her the contract and a pen. "Haruhi, please sign the contract. You will be my wife."

"No. I will never belong to you."

"Don't delude yourself, Haru, you always have." I took a deep breath, digging for calm, "You have until Sunday evening to accept my proposal."

She let out a scream of frustration and ran for the door. "I never want to see you again!"

"Have her followed, Tachibana."

Tachibana followed her from the room, and I let loose all my anger and frustration. The table flipped. The back window broke as I hurled a book. I stopped myself just in time before I kicked the sofa. This is not the time to break my foot.

She'll calm down. She'll think it over. She'll realize there is no choice. She'll come back to me. This is why I gave us a month before the announcement. I knew it would take her some time to come to terms with the situation after she accepted in inevitable. It was a nice dream, but her agreeing right away was nothing but a dream, and I knew it.

.

xXx

.

What the hell just happened?

I've got to stop. Can't breathe. Is this what a panic attack feels like? Am I dying?

I tried to catch my breath and looked around. I'd run halfway to the train station. Turning around, I studied the area. I didn't see anyone following me, but I don't always see his guards. I need to get off the street.

Crap. I left without anything. No money. No phone. I have to walk.

.

xXx

.

"Thank you again for dinner and dessert, Honey-senpai."

"You're welcome, Cho-chan. I had a great time."

"Me too," she whispered and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. A KISS! "Good night."

I know I blushed. Blushed bright red. I gave her my full wattage smile and waved good-bye as she walked into her mansion, her pink skirt swirling.

Takashi was smirking at me. "She likes you."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about it?"

.

xXx

.

About half way there. My feet are aching. I can't believe the only thing I left with is this horrible contract.

Once I realized I had it, I almost threw it away. That would have been a mistake. I need to review it. I need to know what my father got me into.

.

xXx

.

I'm inspecting the guard house tonight. It's way past midnight. It's been a quiet night and I'm looking forward to sleeping in late. That was until I saw someone walking up to the gate.

They looked like a child, they were so small. As they came closer, I finally saw her face. "Miss Haruhi!"

Her face was tear-streaked. Hair a mess. Favoring her right leg.

I ran up to her and put my arm around her shoulders. I probably shouldn't show that familiarity, but we've become friends and she looks like she's gone through hell.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

Those brown eyes were dazed and glassy. As she looked up at me, I wasn't sure she was focusing.

"Miss Haruhi. Can you tell me what happened?"

Finally, a hint of recognition on her face. "Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Miss Haruhi. I'm here." I started leading her to the house. "Come inside. You'll be safe here."

"Safe?"

"Yes. No matter what happened, you're safe in the Syndicate Compound."

.

I nearly ran over a couple of the fellas trying to get to the front door. The guard house had called, woke me up, and told me Tetsuya was bringing in Haruhi. They said she had been crying.

Fucking Kyoya. It had to be him.

"HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?" I roared and instantly realized my mistake. She'd flinched away from me. She'd buried her face in Tetsuya's chest. Fuck! I scared her.

Panting, trying to catch my breath, I stared Tetsuya in the eyes. He looked scared and concerned. I don't think I'd ever seen him weak like this. Only Haruhi could do this to yakuza muscle.

Finally calmer, I asked again, "Haruhi? Are you OK?"

She raised her head and stared at me. I watched her eyes slowly clear and relief come. What the hell had happened?

"Ritsu? I need you." She left Tetsuya's arms and launched herself into mine. The words I've wanted to hear for over a year. Fuck! I didn't want it this way. I didn't want her to be crying when she said it.

I held her tight and stroked her hair. She started crying again. Not soft tears, but angry, gut-wrenching sobs. What the fuck happened?

Nodding at Tetsuya, I scooped her up and took her to the guest room she'd used before. I sat down with her in my lap and seethed as she let it all out.

I'll kill whoever did this to her.

.

Ritsu held me tight and let me cry. It could have been minutes or hours before I started to calm down. He never said a word. Just kept rocking, humming, and stroking my hair. It felt so good. Like I had my mom back. I almost smiled at that – better not tell Ritsu.

Slowly pulling away, I looked him in the eyes. Hurt, concern, and anger looked back. He handed me a handkerchief and smiled sadly at me. How does he, a yakuza heir, know how to be so comforting? So patient?

"Thanks," I sniffed.

"Anytime," he said and held me tighter.

I buried my head in his chest again and tried to think.

.

Traumatized. I've seen it in the faces of some of the Syndicate and neighborhood women. My father never fails to help them. To give punishment to their abuser. To take care of them. Both Pop's and I learned a huge respect for women from my mother.

Other Syndicates are very different. We've broken and taken a couple of them them over. It feels like liberating prisoners. The strength of the Syndicate lies with the loyalty of all of its members, not just the men. No wonder we're the strongest. Shinobu's Syndicate agrees. I don't think I could go near her if it didn't.

After another hour, Haruhi finally pulled away and said, "Thanks, Ritsu. You're always here for me."

"Do you think you can talk about it now?" Her eyes flashed in anger. She looks so pissed off. I never want to be on the receiving end of that look.

She stood up and started pacing. I noticed her limp right away. "Haruhi? What's wrong with your leg?"

"I walked here. My feet hurt."

"You walked? Are you insane?"

"Maybe."

I picked her up and set her down on the desk. Taking off her shoes, I winced at the blood on her socks. "Let's get you to the Doc."

.

"Just a couple popped blisters and some places rubbed raw by the socks. Just how far did you walk, Fujioka-sama?"

Why do they have to use that title? "Please call me Haruhi, Doctor. I think it was about 15 kilometers (~9.3 miles)."

"Well, no wonder, Haruhi-sama. I'll bandage them up and you should wear soft slippers as much as you can. I'll also give you a rinse to use. If you are in the Compound when you need to change the bandages, come here and I'll do it."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your help, and I'm sorry I woke you up."

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder, "It's not the first time, and it won't be the last."

.

xXx

.

The Kasanoda Compound. Of course, the Kasanoda Compound. The one place I can't get to her. Fuck!

Tachibana informed me of her location over an hour ago, and I'm still spitting fire. She ran to him. One of my competitors. Someone who's infatuated with her. I suppose it could be worse; she could have run to Hikaru.

It took her so long to get there. I continually had Tachibana check with her surveillance team. She walked! Walked! Insane girl. Anything could have happened. It was past midnight before she arrived. Walking through that part of the city is dangerous. Her team had to discourage 'troublemakers' twice.

I hoped an hour on the treadmill would have taken the edge off my anger, but no luck.

Before I left her apartment and went back to my own, I ordered the window fixed and the room cleaned up. I didn't want Ranka to come home to a mess. Who knows what he would think?

Haruhi? What do I do next? You throw the contract in my face. You stomp on my foot. You tell me to go ahead and ruin your father – one of the few things I didn't anticipate.

I gave her until Sunday night. Surely, she'll have come to her senses by then. If I planned this correctly, which I'm sure I have, she'll be so furious with her father, she won't even talk to him before then. She'll assume, as I predicted, that he did sign the contract. That she actually can't get out of it.

This plan is now a house of cards. Once she talks to Ranka, it all hinges on Plan C and my leverage against her. I still have one more ace to play, but I'm holding on to it as an absolute last resort.

.

xXx

.

A maid had given Tetsuya t-shirt and sweatpants for Haruhi to change into. I couldn't stop her from pacing. Limping and pacing.

Her story came out in fits and starts, mostly yelling and growling. I've never seen her so angry.

What the fuck was Ootori thinking? Marriage this young?

"And I ran out and walked here. I don't know what to do. My father signed that damn thing. Technically, I'm engaged to Kyoya whether I want to be or not." She pointed at the contract on the table. She had dropped it at the guard station when I scooped her up and Tetsuya brought it here.

She flopped down on the sofa next to me. "How do I fight this? If he could treat me this way to force our engagement, how is he going to treat me as his wife? There's no way I could live like that."

"You're not going to marry him. I won't let that happen. There are all kinds of things we can do to prevent that."

"Like what?"

Like having him killed. That would solve everything. "Let's figure that out as we need to. First thing to do is for you to get some sleep. It's three in the morning."

"Can I say here for the weekend? I don't feel safe at home."

"Yeah. I insist." I put my arm around her. "I'll send some fellas over to get your stuff. Make a list of what you need."

.

xXx

.

"Take her phone to electronics. She doesn't need to be bothered by anyone texting her now. Here's the list. Go ahead and bring over all her clothes, school books, and business papers. I'm not letting her leave here until this is settled. That Ootori asshole could be plotting anything."

"Yes, Young Lord."

"And Tetsuya," he turned and looked at me, "if Ootori is still there, have fun."

"Yes, Young Lord."

.

xXx

.

Ritsu came back into my guest room saying, "I sent Tetsuya and some fellas over. They'll bring it all back but won't bring it in here until you wake up. You need your sleep."

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. "I'll tuck you in. You should keep off your feet as much as possible."

He took off my slippers and helped me put my feet under the covers. My legs are aching. I don't think I've walked that much in the last month and never in my life all at once.

What do I do now?

"Good night, Haruhi. Just pick up the phone and dial 2 if you need me. That rings at my bedside."

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I talk in my sleep sometimes."

That made me smile – just a little. "I'm sure. Kyoya took away my safety, I don't think I can sleep without you here."

"Let me go change into pajamas."

.

I get to sleep with Haruhi! Obviously, she means just sleeping. I'm not that big of a pervert.

I wore my boxers, sleep pants, and sleep shirt. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I would have slept in my uniform if she asked.

When I got back to her room, I turned off the lights, crawled into her bed, and laid there. Now what?

"Thanks, Ritsu. I can always count on you." She snuggled up to me and used my shoulder as a pillow. I put my arm around her shoulder, and we fell asleep together.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday morning, early:**

I only slept a couple hours, but I did have a satisfying dream about beating the shit out of Ootori.

I can't believe this contract. He told her this shit was standard? I've never seen or heard of anything like this. Some of theses clauses are disgusting. I used up a whole pad of Post-Its marking them. I should have Maki-sama look over it. This can't all be legal.

Next, I got out a notebook and wrote down everything he threatened her with. How can I counter them? Company loan is first – it has the shortest deadline.

Phone call between Kasanoda and Tamaki:

 **Tamaki** : "Hello."

 **Kasanoda** : "Tamaki-senpai, it's me Kasanoda."

 **Tamaki** : "This is a surprise. You've never called me before."

 **Kasanoda** : "I need to discuss some business with you."

 **Tamaki** : "Business?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Don't worry, Senpai. Your business, not mine."

 **Tamaki** : "This early?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Yes. I assume you don't want to come over here or have me over there. Can we meet at that coffee shop near Haruhi's place?"

 **Tamaki** : "I can do that. Let's ask Haruhi to meet us there. I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

 **Kasanoda** : "That won't work, Senpai. This business is just between us. I need you to keep it confidential, even from the members of the Host Club."

 **Tamaki** : "Are you sure this isn't about your business."

 **Kasanoda** : "Absolutely. There is nothing illegal about it."

 **Tamaki** : "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

 **Kasanoda** : "Thank you, Senpai."

.

That went well. He's so crazy in the morning, and I'm about to meet him for caffeine. Might not be the best idea, but he's the one to solve this problem.

.

xXx

.

I woke up to find an empty bed. I don't want to be alone with these thoughts right now. They're crushing.

Then I found a note on the nightstand.

 _Haruhi:_

 _I'm running an errand. Back soon. For breakfast, dial '0' and ask for the kitchen. If you want to leave the room, dial '9' for security. I assigned Yuki to you again. He'll escort you anywhere you need to go._

 _Stay calm. Don't think about it. We'll deal with all that shit when I get back._

 _Ritsu_

Good. I like Yuki. I got to know him when I stayed here the last time. I wonder if he'll join me for breakfast?

.

xXx

.

Tamaki-senpai met me at the coffee shop. Once we sat down, I started to tell him what happened. He didn't let me get very far.

"He did what?!"

"Calm down Senpai. We're both known and don't want to attract attention."

He backed off to a quieter voice. "This is wonderful! I knew those two were in love. He proposed. Do you know how? Was it romantic? I'll admit, I thought I'd propose to Renge before Kyoya proposed to Haruhi. It's so exciting!"

"Senpai, she told him no."

"What!"

"Senpai, there's a lot to this story. I need you to listen to the whole thing before you start going crazy. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

I told him everything. Of course, he didn't shut up completely, but it wasn't all the time.

"I can not believe Kyoya did that. You must be lying."

"Haruhi walked, WALKED, from her apartment to my Compound. Fifteen kilometers. Does that sound like she's lying?"

He let it all churn in his head for a few minutes. I have no idea how this idiot is going to react.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm Kyoya's best friend." Good. He's at least reasonable now.

"Your family controls a lot of banks in this country. We need to get her a loan so she can keep her company."

"What did he mean it's worth less than she owes."

"It isn't any more. I checked. Someone was playing with the stock, trying to run the price down. I fixed it. I bought all the stock I could find and that drove the price up."

"Alright. I need her loan papers. If it's in one of our banks, this will be easy."

"I have them with me."

I got him on a good day. He's not jumping around and yelling. Must be in shock.

.

xXx

.

Ritsu found me at the koi pond with Yuki. With one look, Yuki left us alone.

"How are you this morning, Haruhi?"

"I'm doing my best to clear my mind, but it's not working. I hear his voice repeating over and over 'You don't have a choice', and I don't. Not if dad signed that contract."

He sat down and put his arm around me. "We'll fix this. You won't ever have to see him again if you don't want to."

"That would be great." How in the world will Ritsu get me out of that contract? He makes it sound so easy. Too good to be true.

"Where were you this morning. I woke up alone."

"Sorry. I wanted to get started protecting you as soon as possible. I met with Tamaki-senpai?"

"Tamaki-senpai? What for?"

"He's going to secure your loan for the company. You'll need to sign some papers, but there's no problem."

"But, Kyoya said…"

He cut me off, "He said there wasn't a bank that would give you a loan. That's a lie. Do you really think that after hearing what he did that Tamaki-senpai wouldn't have one of his banks loan you the money?"

"Oh."

"I gave him your loan paperwork, and he's processing it now."

"My loan paperwork? Where did you get that? It's personal!"

"Tetsuya brought back all your clothes, school stuff, and business stuff. I found it there."

"All my stuff?" Why do I get the feeling he's making decisions for me?

"I want you to stay here for now."

"I only wanted to stay the weekend. Ritsu, this is too much."

"Haruhi, I'd do anything to protect you, even from that bastard. You need to be here. There is no way he's going to infiltrate this Compound. He can't get to you here.

"I can assign you guards for when you leave. I don't care how good his security is, they won't get past mine."

That makes sense, and I don't want to be around my dad right now. "How long?"

"Until we neutralize his threat. I'm hoping no more than a week."

"Thanks, Ritsu. It's the smart idea."

I put my head on his shoulder and sat in silence for a while.

.

I think Haruhi had dozed off on my shoulder when Tamaki-senpai called me back.

 **Tamaki** : "Everything is set. She just has to sign the papers."

 **Kasanoda** : "Great. Thanks, Senpai. What about the other stuff?"

 **Tamaki** : "Hotel room and lunch are arranged. It's the Presidential Suite at the main Suoh Hotel. I've called everyone else and they'll be there at 11."

 **Kasanoda** : "Is it going to be a problem if I bring my security to cover the building?"

 **Tamaki** : "The hotel has security."

 **Kasanoda** : "We all know what Ootori is capable of. I want my men there."

 **Tamaki** : "All right, as long as they blend in. Appoint one as a liaison to my security. They'll have to work together."

 **Kasanoda** : "Not a problem. We'll see you there."

Haruhi was awake by the time I hung up.

"Was that Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes. The loan papers are ready. You just need to sign."

"What was all that about security?"

"We need to get everyone together and discuss this. I want them all to get the truth before Ootori starts lying to them.

"They can't come here. Coming here could ruin them and their reputations as heirs. We're going to meet at one of Tamaki-senpai's hotels in a secure room."

"Do we have to get everyone involved?"

"It's the only way. We'll need all of them to fix this. They need to know."

She let loose a big sigh and slumped. "Alright. When are we meeting them?"

"Eleven. Lunch will be there."

.

xXx

.

What the hell is going on? Kasanoda met with Tamaki. Tamaki called him back with loan papers? It's a good thing I still have his phone tapped. Tamaki's, Renge's, the twins, and Haruhi. The rest have too much encryption.

They're all going to meet and Haruhi is going to tell them everything? I'd hoped she'd keep it to herself, or at least just tell Kasanoda, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Tachibana? I need you to get cameras and bugs into a hotel room immediately."

.

xXx

.

"Tetsuya, I need a sweep of this room, the rooms on either side, and the hallway. Let me know if you detect anything."

As usual, they were going overboard, these rich bastards. A sweep of the room? What does Ritsu think they'll find?

"If you could come in here, Young Lord."

Ritsu and I followed him, "I've found 12 cameras and 15 microphones, just in the suite. They are disabled."

"Fucking Ootori!"

"Yes, Young Lord."

I guess they found it. Kyoya, you bastard.

.

"Tamaki-senpai, can you come with me?"

He followed me out of the suite and down the hall. Around the corner, I stopped and said, "Excuse me," before I leaned in and started whispering in his ear, "We need a different room. We can't be sure we found them all."

"I can get the Royal Suite," he said, reaching for his phone.

I grabbed it, "No. Not a suite. Not a room that Ootori would think of. Get us something in the teens. Maybe two adjoining rooms." I put his phone in my pocket, "No phones. Not until they are checked."

He looked nervous and a little scared. Good. Maybe he'll realize how serious this is.

"I'll go downstairs and work it out with the manager."

"I'm sending Tetsuya down with you. Once you know the room, tell him. He'll redirect everyone and take their phones."

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Do you want them married like this? Married at all?"

"Not anymore. I'll go see about the room."

.

"Find any more?"

"Yes, Young Lord. Camera and microphone across from the door and two of each in the elevator area."

Ritsu whispered something in Tetsuya's ear and then Tetsuya went towards the elevators.

I saw him take out his and Tamaki-senpai's phones, pull their batteries, and hand them to one of his security. "You know what to do. Tetsuya will have the rest."

"What is going on, Ritsu?"

Shaking his head, he grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction of the elevators, towards the fire exit stairs. He carried me down seven flights and went onto that floor.

"Everything is bugged up there. Ootori really wants to know what we talk about. My team is going to continue the sweep. They'll do the entire floor. Tamaki-senpai is getting us another room. He'll let us know where soon. He knows where to meet us."

"And the phones?"

"The only way Ootori could have known, is to have Tamaki-senpai's phone tapped. There's no way in hell he'd be able to tap mine."

"Ritsu, this is getting absolutely ridiculous."

"It's the way the rich and sneaky play the game, Haruhi. Just think, this is what you could have married into."

That thought sent chills down my spine.

.

xXx

.

After a crazy amount of messing around, Suoh-sama got new rooms and I redirected everyone. He agreed that his security staff would not be part of the protection for the room. I called the compound and got another twenty guys.

We don't do this kind of thing very often, but we're prepared for it. All the guys have suits and can blend in. We sometimes have to protect Kasanoda Ryuu-sama in hotels like this.

I sent two guys back to the compound with all the electronics everyone had. They'll be analyzed and if there is anything wrong with them, it will be found. Our electronic surveillance team is top notch. We've hired both hackers and top network security. They know what they're doing.

The Young Lord decided they couldn't trust the hotel food. I sent another two guys to the noodle restaurant. If we can't trust that food, we might as well starve.

Men are stationed everywhere. No one is getting near this door. I have a couple up by the Presidential Suite in case some of the Black Onion Squad come back. It will be our pleasure to detain them.

.

xXx

.

"What the hell is going on, Boss? Are we getting nuclear codes or something? I've never been in such a secure meeting."

"Calm down you crazy twin. Once we all settle down, Haruhi, Kasanoda, and I will explain."

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" We ignored that question.

It took them a few minutes. Satoshi, Chika, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai were calm and curious. The know they'll get the answers soon. No sense in being anxious or pushing for them. The twins were another matter. Haruhi had to yell at Hikaru to get him to sit down. Tamaki-senpai and Renge were sitting together on a love seat. He looks shell-shocked. I think it's finally catching up to him that his best friend is a complete asshole.

I got the signal from Tetsuya and started the meeting.

"We're meeting here because I know you all can't come to my Compound. It would have been the safest. We took your phones after we realized that Tamaki-senpai's was tapped. We're meeting in a different room because we found over two dozen cameras and mics in the first one."

Everyone was staring at me. This is why I took the lead. I can take control of a room when I want to.

"Last night, Ootori and Haruhi had an incident. I'll let Haruhi describe it."

.

"Kyoya proposed to me last night."

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, Hikaru, I'm not."

Ritsu stood up and silenced everyone. "This is a long story. We'll stop for questions, but you need to be quiet while Haruhi tells it. It's obviously hard for her."

And then I told them. The proposal. His reasons. That he said he loved me. Hikaru looked furious. I was waiting for an explosion.

Then came the discussion about my father and the contract. It was on the table and Kaoru grabbed it before anyone else could. I described the clauses and what I thought about them.

"Then he told me my father had already signed it. Technically, I'm officially engaged to Kyoya." I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears of frustration and hurt started dripping down my face.

Kaoru broke the silence, "Haruhi, have you read this whole thing?"

"No," I sniffed, "I just flipped through."

"There are many more clauses that are just as disgusting."

"I know," Ritsu said, "I read the entire thing this morning. Those are my Post-Its."

"Like what? What could be worse than what I already saw?"

Kaoru started listing them. "He wants your fertility confirmed prior to the announcement of the engagement. If you can't have children, the contract is void." He flipped a page, "You have to be married within one month of his graduation and pregnant within six months of marriage, barring medical reasons."

"I've never seen a marriage contract before. Is that standard?" Ritsu asked the group.

Most of them shook their heads, but Mori-senpai spoke up, "Everything about that is without honor. The Morinozuka and Haninozuka families would never draft something so vile."

"My father and his wife had a contract, but it was nothing like that," Tamaki-senpai added.

"There's more. Do you want me to continue, Haruhi?"

"Yes. Might as well get it all out there."

"OK. The prenup gives you nothing if you leave him or he kicks you out. No matter what the reason. And he keeps custody of the children."

"Asshole," Ritsu mumbled.

"If he dies before you, the heir gets everything, and you are supported by a trust. You can't touch the principle. The trust is revoked if you remarry, and the custody of the children will be determined by the Ootori Board of Directors."

My head's spinning. Can't….breathe….Cold…..Black.

.

"Haruhi!"

We all jumped up as we saw her faint. Because of the seating arrangement, Taka got there first. Way to go big brother!

He scooped her up and took her to his seat, hugging her to his chest. It wasn't long before she came around.

"Haruhi, how are you feeling?"

"Mori-senpai? Is this a dream?"

"If only."

She sat in his lap for a couple minutes, then sighed, "Let me up." She got up and went back to her seat. Glaring at Kaoru-senpai, she hissed, "All that is really in there?"

I saw him gulp. I'd be scared too if that look was focused on me. "Yes."

"What has my father gotten me into?"

She clearly wasn't able to go on with the story, so Kasanoda-senpai took over. "Our lawyer will be looking this over. Some of that shit can't be legal. In the meantime, there's more."

"More than that fucking thing?" That had to be Hikaru-senpai.

"Yes. Let me finish before you all go ape-shit."

I felt nauseous as he described Kyoya-senpai threatening to take her company and the problems with the money. More than one of us turned green and then fire-red as Kasanoda-senpai told us about the hidden debts.

By this time, Haruhi-senpai had calmed down, though I have no idea how. "All that really doesn't even matter since my father signed that contract. I'm a minor. I'm legally bound by it."

That's when the food arrived.

.

Haruhi-kun is taking this so much better than I would. If that was the contract Tamaki-kun's family gave me to sign, I'd flee the country. My father would never sign that prison sentence. How does Kyoya-senpai think he's going to get away with this?

"As to the matter of the debt," Tamaki-kun spoke up, "it's solved. I arranged a loan from my bank to Haruhi and arranged for Kyoya's contract to be paid in full. Haruhi has the same payment schedule and interest as before, but it's being held by my bank and there is no clause reading that the loan can be called for full payment."

"Thank you, Senpai. You saved my future."

"You're welcome. I would have paid it off myself if you'd let me." He put his hand on her knee. She squeezed back.

"I know, but that would put us in the same position as Kyoya and I were. I don't want to owe my friends anything. The bank is what I want."

"What about the company being less than it's worth?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Ootori was manipulating the stock prices to drop. I fixed it. I bought every share I could and drove the price back up."

"You've been busy this morning Tama-chan, Kasanoda-chan."

"Not near as busy as we're going to be to get her out of this, Honey-senpai."

.

xXx

.

"Let me get this straight. I sent over my best officers to hide cameras and mics and they were found? Obviously, you aren't the best."

"Kyoya-sama, they swept the room. Their detectors were going to find them no matter what."

"That is not an excuse. I should be listening to those idiots right now. I need to know what's going on so I can plan what comes next. Get over there and get me ears in the room they are using."

"We found the room on the seventeenth floor, but the entire floor is being guarded by Syndicate security. We can't get anywhere near that room without them knowing. They even have people stationed on the floors above and below. All check-ins are frozen until that meeting ends, no matter what floor. We can't get you ears."

"What about their phones? There's nothing coming from the ones we've tapped. They should work like mics."

"Either they don't have them, or they've pulled the batteries."

Fuck!

"Keep trying!"

.

xXx

.

"That addresses the loan, Tama-chan, but what about the contract?"

Yes, that contract. Absolutely no honor. If there was ever any doubt what type of person Kyoya is, it's been eliminated. Dishonorable, manipulating…

"Takashi, I asked you a question. Are you OK?"

"Sorry, Mitsukuni. I was thinking."

"OK. Do you think the lawyers can break that contract?"

That's the only approach I can think of right now. "I suggest we all take copies to our lawyers for review. They all have different experience with this type of thing. A solution should be found among all of them."

"Good idea, Mori-senpai." Kasanoda took the contract, opened the door and spoke with someone.

"My fellas are going to make copies and bring them back."

"Haruhi, that contract wasn't signed. I thought he said your dad signed it." Kaoru. Had to be Kaoru. Hikaru isn't that calm.

"He said it was a different contract my father signed."

"Makes sense. He knew you wouldn't be happy and didn't want you to destroy your father's signature."

.

"Young Lord, may I speak with you?"

I got up and went to the door. It better not be bad news.

"Officers from the Black Onion Squad are in the hotel but have not been able to gain access to this floor or the ones above and below."

"And the phones?"

"Miss Haruhi's, Suoh-sama, and the Hitachiin's were all tapped. We've disabled the link, but they should all get new phones. I recommend everyone does."

"Thanks, Tetsuya."

.

Am I in the twilight zone? Is this how other families conduct their business? The Haninozuka family would never do any of this. Not even my alien brother.

Kasanoda-senpai came back in and told us about the phones. "The Syndicate phones are the most secure anywhere. Better than the Prime Minister's. We'll be providing Haruhi with a new phone. The rest of you need new ones and they should be strongly encrypted. Talk to your electronic security force."

Ours are definitely encrypted. They didn't tap any of the four of ours. I looked over at Satoshi and he nodded. We will get new ones anyway.

"Kyoya was tapping my phone? For how long?"

"I'm not sure, Haruhi. He gave that to you, right?" She nodded. "I'd guess from the start. He could probably read your texts too."

A couple tears leaked from her eyes. She's a fighter. Those are tears of frustration.

"I also recommend sweeping your estates, having your electronic security check your internet access, any and all electronics in the house, security cameras and network, and vehicles. I'll be doing the same at the Compound. Ootori clearly has no limits to how low he'd stoop."

"We still have one thing to talk about…Ranka's debts."

"He threatened to ruin my father financially. He said he bought them, and he'd have my father arrested."

"That's not all. He said that he owned the bar and apartments. Implied he would use those as leverage."

"He doesn't own the bar or the apartments. I do."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

We're just going to leave it right there.

After having read that, I want to make a few things clear. This was the way I saw Haruhi and Kyoya end from the moment he first kissed her. Completely over the top and downright evil. Remember the Anime? Remember how over the moon nuts it got? Well, here we are.

Also, some might see a little OOC in the characters. Keep in mind, we left canon over a year ago on this timeline and lots of shit has happened since. Everyone's changed at least some. I think they are in character for the characters they've become and facing these circumstances.

I tried to cloud myself in the desperation Kyoya's feeling to write this scene. The announcement is coming up, it could leak at any moment, he's concerned about the BOD and what they could recommend, if this all comes out wrong, stock prices could plummet, he knows he needs an heir, and, even though he's got him in a cell in a basement, he still feels like he must win against his father. He's desperate, but he planned. Question becomes, how with this all pan out?

One more week and you'll know who owns the bar and apartments, but at least it's one of the good guys.

About the proposal scene…took me forever to get to this version. The first was WAY over the top and scary. I kept toning it down. Kyoya's too used to getting things his way and apparently doesn't know the real Haruhi. Therefore, he has no idea when to stop or what is just going to make her mad.

I don't know anything about stocks, so I made up the price manipulations. Sounded good.

I was worried about going overboard on the security stuff, but it was just as heavy as in the "The Last Straw." Kyoya's done so much to all of them, Kasanoda just wants her safe. He'd go overboard without a second thought. Any one of them would.

I'm not sure if I got a little crazy with the clauses in the marriage contract. I just pictured that's what an Ootori contract would look like, since they married for business instead of love. All he wants is to have heirs. He thinks he wants Haruhi, but he wants his idea of her. He also never wants her to get away. Remember the show was always over the top and crazy.

Drop me a review…where did I hit, where did I miss…What do you see happening next?

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Who owns the apartments and the bar? What will the club do to help? How in the world will Ranka react when he has no idea what's going on?

All that and a surprise next week! Hang on. It's a fast roller coaster from here to the end.

.


	27. Chapter 27 - Should We Kill Kyoya?

**Author's Note** : Thank you for all the great reviews. It's exciting to see so many people enjoying my story. They inspire me to sit down, tune out, and write and write. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/13/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, Language, and more Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 27: Should We Kill Kyoya?**

.

xXx

.

"He doesn't own the bar or the apartments. I do."

We all turned to stare at Mori-senpai.

"You do?" I could barely make my voice work. "But Kyoya said he did."

"No, Haruhi, I do."

"Hey Taka. How about we do?"

Mori-senpai nodded to Satoshi and said, "I own the bar. Satoshi and I own the apartment complex."

"But Mori-senpai, we were all trying so hard to find out who owned them. You even said you were helping," Kasanoda said.

"I know. I apologize. I wanted to do everything I could to keep Kyoya from knowing who owned them. Including keeping it from all of you. If there was still the possibility that his father owned them, Kyoya might not look for more leverage." He turned to me, sorrow in his eyes, "I apologize, Haruhi. In keeping that from you, I'm no better than Kyoya when he kept the knowledge of Ueda from you."

I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders. He's so tall, I can look him in the eyes when he's sitting. "No, Mori-senpai. That's nothing like what Kyoya did. He kept me in danger, you kept me safe. Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His blush surprised me. I didn't mean to embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. All that bullshit we went through trying to find out who owned them, and it was you all the time? Who did know?" Hikaru was starting to yell.

"The only people who knew were Satoshi, me, and our lawyers. That's it. Our parents didn't know. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika didn't know."

"Way to go, Mori-senpai. We were frantic trying to figure that out."

"It was better than Kyoya finding out. He wasted a lot of time trying to discover the owners, whereas I told you all that my lawyers were working hard to figure it out. I assume he thinks his father owns them and therefore doesn't have to worry about it. Otherwise he wouldn't have intimated to Haruhi that he owns them."

Hikaru started to say something, but I cut him off, "Hikaru, let it go. What's done is done. Mori-senpai had nothing but good reasons to do it. Calm down and you'll realize that. The point is, Kyoya can't use them against me or my father."

.

"That's great, but that doesn't help figure out what we're going to do about your father's debt, Haruhi."

I was surprised what came out of her mouth next. She didn't tell me this last night. "My father signed that contract. He read it, signed it, and forced me into an engagement and marriage I don't want. He can live with the consequences of those actions. I'm not going to marry Kyoya to fix debts my father hid from me."

Shit. Maybe she would make a good yakuza wife.

"Haru-chan, that isn't like you."

"I know, Honey-senpai, but he didn't even ask me what I thought about all this before he signed that contract. I don't know if I can forgive that. Once I calm down, once we make progress on this, once the betrayal I feel softens, I'll talk with my father. He may be over the top and seem flighty, but he loves me. He's always wanted what's best for me. I need to know his reasons."

I stood up and said, "Let's take a 15-minute break. I want to check in with security. I'm sure you all want to stretch your legs and get something to drink. We'll make the action plan when we come back."

.

xXx

.

I watched as Haruhi went into the adjoining room to lie down.

All this is my fault. I didn't step up and tell her how I felt, so she started dating Kyoya. Then I left the country with Mitsukuni to run away. I didn't stay in contact. I wasn't someone she could turn to. I failed to protect her.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni came up behind me and climbed onto my shoulders. "I know what you're thinking. I can read your face. This was not your fault. All this is Kyoya's fault. He planned this. He cornered her. He's blackmailing her. It's all his fault."

"Mitsukuni?"

"Yes, I know that didn't help. If you were to ask Haru-chan, she'd agree with me. She's a smart girl and knows who's doing this to her. If anything, she might blame herself for not seeing what Kyoya is capable of sooner."

"None of this is her fault."

"Yes, and none of this is yours."

.

Tetsuya had nothing new to report. If this group meets again, we can't do it at a hotel. This is just too much bullshit. We are already going to have to sweep for bugs all the time. Well, we do anyway at the Compound, but I'm sure some of them hardly ever do it. Can't imagine that the twin's mom is worried about being spied on for a couple of dresses.

Next time it's got to be someone's estate. Maybe Mori-senpai's or Honey-senpai's? I trust their security.

.

"Chika, this whole thing is crazy."

"I know, Satoshi. We haven't been exposed to this before. We're used to how our families conduct business. I can't believe you were able to hide your apartment ownership from me all this time."

"Wasn't easy. There were many times I wanted to tell you and the rest of them. Since Taka was my partner, I couldn't betray him, so I stayed quiet."

"How'd you do it?"

"We started a housing company over a year ago. We bought mid and upper level apartments, remodeled them, then rented them out. It's making decent money.

"When we started it, we didn't want anyone to know who owned it. Especially since I was in middle school at the time. Seemed the perfect business to buy up her apartment, so we did."

"Well done. Congratulations. Maybe the two of us should start something."

.

"I can't fucking believe this. How could all this happen? How could this happen to our Toy? Kaoru, I should have never gone away."

I pulled Hika into my arms and tried to calm him down. He's been doing so well. It's been about half a year with no relapse. I'm worried this could do it.

"Hika, I know your upset."

"Upset? That doesn't begin to describe the rage I feel right now!"

"Shhh. We don't want Haruhi to hear. OK. We're both incredibly pissed off right now, but that doesn't help her. We need to support her, no matter how we feel."

I felt him take a shuddering breath and let it out. "You're right. I'd do anything for her, you know?"

"Yes, I would too." I paused for a bit and then said, "Remember, she's not our Toy."

"Yeah, I know."

"OK."

.

"Tamaki-kun, I know your grandmother is formidable, but she wouldn't have that type of contract written for me, would she?"

"If she did, I'd never give it to you. We'd elope to France. I would never ask you or your family to sign such a repulsive document. How could any marriage flourish with those clauses?"

"It couldn't. If she must marry him under those terms, she'll be beaten down until she's a shell of herself."

"It will never happen. Any of us would smuggle her out of the country and hide her from Kyoya if that's what it took. That marriage won't take place."

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I've found a good man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm heartbroken for Haruhi-kun.

.

xXx

.

"Where's Haruhi? The fifteen minutes are up."

"She went to lie down, Kasanoda-chan. I'll go get her."

Walking into the adjoining room, I saw she was asleep on the bed. I hated to wake her up, but there were still some big decisions to make.

"Haru-chan? It's time to wake up."

She didn't move a muscle. She's really out of it. I put my hand on her arm and shook her gently, "Haru-chan?"

She jerked her arm away and sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. Did I hurt you?"

"It's OK, Honey-senpai. You didn't hurt me."

"But you flinched."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let me see." She was wearing an open sweater over her t-shirt. I pulled back the sweater so I could see and found dark bruises on her upper arm. I checked the other arm. They're shaped like fingers.

"Haru-chan? Did Kyoya do this?"

She hung her head and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Yes."

I took her hands and gently pulled her off the bed. "Come on. Let's get back to the meeting."

.

"Sorry, Haruhi. We'll hurry up and finish so you can take a real nap at the Compound."

"Mitsukuni? What's wrong?" I can read him as easily as he can read me. He learned something when he woke her up.

"Kyoya hurt Haru-chan," he said. "Take off your sweater and show everyone, Haru-chan. Please."

There was no child-like tone in his voice. It sounded deadly.

"Holy Shit!" Hikaru said. It had to be him.

I saw my vision going red as I looked at those finger shaped bruises. Kyoya had grabbed her. Kyoya had held her so tight he marked her. All I want to do now is hurt him back.

.

"Taka! Stop!" I lunged at my brother as he ran past me towards the door. Fortunately, it was enough to slow him down slightly so Mitsukuni and Chika could help.

"Let me go!" he bellowed. I've never heard that voice before.

"No, Takashi. Hurting Kyoya won't help Haru-chan."

He still managed to throw all of us off and went charging for the door, stopping just in time to avoid crashing into Haruhi-senpai.

"Senpai, please! Please don't," she begged, tears running down her face.

Taka reached out and gently took her arm. "He hurt you. I cannot allow that."

"He's not worth it. Please! Please stay with me," and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his chest. Astonished, I watched the tension leave his body.

"For you, Haruhi. Only for you."

"Thank you, Senpai."

.

Only Haru-chan could stop Takashi. I watched them in wonder as they moved back to their seats. When he's angry, no one can stop him. No one. But she did. With just a request.

They complement each other so well.

She sat next to him on the sofa, and Kasanoda-chan spoke up. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we all want to kill Ootori. Let's leave that on the back burner for now."

Hika-chan was disappointed. I'm sure he would have gone with Takashi to help.

"We've spent a lot of time here and we're all mad, frustrated, and tired. Let's figure the way forward and get the hell outta here."

Kasanoda-chan picked up a big stack of papers. "Security brought the copies of the contract; one for each of us. Take them to your lawyers for their review. That's all we can do about the contract for right now. If it's not legal, her father's signature is void.

"The next is the debt. Tamaki-senpai took care of that. Haruhi, your debt with Ootori has been paid in full. He cannot touch your company, nor can he buy anymore stock. I bought everything I could find to prevent that and left an order to continue buying as more comes available."

"Thank you, Ritsu. Does this mean we're partners?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'd like that, but you own a lot more stock than I do, and all I want is to sit back and let you run it yourself. You'll do a great job."

Haru-chan nodded at him and her smile grew a little.

"As for Ranka-san's debts, we should try to find out about them. Once we know how much we are dealing with, we'll know better what to do. Who wants to do that?"

"We'll put the Hitachiin lawyers on that. If it's fashion debt, they'll know where to look."

"Fine. I think that's it for now. Why don't we meet again on Sunday?"

"Do you want me to get another hotel room?" Tama-chan asked.

"I don't know about you, Tamaki-senpai, but I thought today was a fucking mess. Anyone have any other ideas?"

"We can meet at the Morinozuka estate," Takashi volunteered.

"That will work, Senpai, but I want to be present."

"You can be. We'll figure something out that won't harm either of our reputations."

"While we're talking about this," Kao-chan said, "why is Haruhi staying at the Kasanoda Compound? Wouldn't she be safer somewhere else?"

"No, she wouldn't. The Compound is a fortress. We have armed guards patrolling day and night, an extensive security camera system, sensors around the outside and inside of our walls, and a bunch of fellas that think of Haruhi as their younger cousin. No one is getting in there. Plus, Ootori doesn't want the attention that would come with an attempted break in."

"Haru-chan? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable at my estate? You've stayed with us before."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I'm fine with Ritsu. I feel safe there."

"OK. If you change your mind, you can stay with us."

"I'll keep that in mind, Senpai. Thank you."

.

xXx

.

"WHAT! You were told not to accept payment!"

…

"Suoh? You accepted a payment from a Suoh bank?"

…

"I'll be moving my business."

I slammed my phone down. Haruhi paid the company loan off! Through a bank! Through a Suoh bank! Paid in full, even though it's worth less than the loan. I'm going to kill Tamaki. How dare he get between Haruhi and me!

I pulled up the stock report. SHIT! It's not worth less. Someone bought all the remaining stock and drove the price back up. Kasanoda. I'm sure of it. He's the only one that would have had time.

That leverage is gone. Gone! I still have a couple things up my sleeve, including my ace in the hole.

I rushed this. I had to. We've got to be engaged by the announcement ball.

Who would have thought a commoner would cause this much trouble? To me? To an Ootori?

.

xXx

.

"Thanks for dinner, Miss Haruhi."

"You're welcome, Tetsuya. Cooking always relaxes me. I'm glad you like it, it's just a simple hotpot."

"Haruhi, your cooking is always delicious. Never doubt it."

She smiled at me, her full wattage smile. "Thanks, Ritsu." I wasn't sure I'd see that smile anytime soon.

Just then, my father walked in, "What smells so good?" He looked surprised when he saw Haruhi. "Haruhi-chan, I didn't know you were here."

"It's nice to see you, Ryuu-sama. Would you like to join us for dinner? I made plenty."

Pops walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'd be delighted. How are things with you, Haruhi-chan?"

As I listened to Haruhi talk about classes and her company, I saw Pops studying her. He's suspicious. She's usually not over here unless it's Saturday morning to cook breakfast or Sunday afternoon to study. I'm sure I'll get questions later.

"It's unusual to see you here on a Friday, Haruhi-chan." Or maybe I'll get those questions now.

"Pops, Haruhi is staying here for a couple days. It's a touchy subject. Can I fill you in later?"

"Alright."

"No. I'm fine discussing it now." Haruhi took a deep breath and looked Pops right in the eyes. That's something I admire about her – her straightforwardness. "I've been dating Ootori Kyoya for almost a year. Last night he proposed. When I said no, that I wasn't ready, that we're too young, he forced the issue. He showed me the contract and told me my father had already signed it."

"You should see this contract, Pops. It's disgusting. I wouldn't draft something like that for someone I hated."

"It's true, Ryuu-sama. Some of the clauses were shocking. Fertility confirmed before engagement announcement. Married within a month of his graduation. Pregnant within six months of marriage, and so on. There's no way I can agree to any of that."

Pops looked at me, then back at her. "That is truly horrid, Haruhi-chan, but if your father signed it, there really isn't much you can do."

"She knows, but we're working on it. She's staying over here, because we're not sure what Ootori's next move will be. After she said no to signing the contract, he tried to blackmail her. I didn't want her staying in her apartment with just her father, or alone while he's at work.

"Haruhi is not speaking with her father now anyway. We need to figure out if the contract is actually legal and his signature is valid before she wants to contact him."

"That's acceptable, however, not a permanent solution."

"I understand, Ryuu-sama. This is just until we figure a few things out and reduce his leverage against me. I appreciate your understanding."

"I assume that with these developments, you no longer consider yourself to be dating Ootori."

"No, sir."

"Ritsu, let me know if you need assistance with any of this." He smiled at Haruhi, "Dinner was delicious. Don't worry, you are safe here."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

.

Now she's staying here and not dating anyone. What will my son do next? She's vulnerable and susceptible to comfort that could go too far.

I told him to have a fling and get her out of his system, but she's not the type to get physical casually.

I see this only making everything worse. If this continues too long, they will both only get hurt.

I'll have Tetsuya monitor the situation. I may have to do something drastic.

.

Ritsu didn't have to work hard to convince me to let the kitchen staff clean up after dinner. My feet still ache.

"What do you want to do tonight, Haruhi?"

What do I want to do? Run away? Leave Japan? Smack my father on the head? None of those are options right now.

"I know I don't want to look at a school book or business papers. My brain is too scattered."

"It's Friday. You don't have to think about that stuff for a while."

"I want to go for a walk, but my feel still hurt. We need to do something sedentary. How about a movie?"

"Sounds great! I'll carry you to your guest room."

It's totally unnecessary. I can walk there, but there's no arguing with him. He's been carrying me everywhere.

"Is there any movie at all that doesn't have romance or a couple in it?"

"I'll find something."

.

She's asleep. Finding a movie with no romance in it was hard. I mean, even action and horror usually have a couple fucking in there somewhere. Ended up with a war movie. No wonder she fell asleep.

I can't believe the shit storm we're in. Ootori proposes, threatens her, blackmails her, shoves a disgusting contract in her face, then she walks from her apartment to here.

And the meeting today! CLUSTERFUCK!

Clearly, Ootori is even sneaker than I thought. Manipulative, conniving, sociopathic fucker. How did we ever let her date him this long?

The bastard has eyes and ears everywhere. We even checked her luggage as we brought it in. Nothing, but you can't be too careful. At this point, that asshole could do anything. He's a cornered dog. Shit, he already grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises. Miracle we stopped Mori-senpai.

Haruhi looks so calm. For the next chunk of time, sleep is the only place she'll find it.

She's back in my Compound. Sleeping in the guest room right next to my bedroom. Right now, sleeping with her head in my lap. Ootori shot himself in the foot, and she's here now. Not dating him!

I can't take advantage of her. Never. But that doesn't mean I can't offer to comfort her. To be there for her. Hell, I slept in her bed last night.

I'll treat her so good. I show her I'm nothing like that dickhead. She can depend on me for anything. I don't give a shit what Pops said.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi. Time to wake up. Movie's over."

Boy, did I crash. I hate war movies, but I did ask for no romance. "What time is it?"

"Time for bed. I'll carry you to the bathroom so you can change, then I'll tuck you in."

I came out wearing my typical t-shirt and shorts. Nice to have my own clothes again. Ritsu swept me up into his arms and carried me to my bed.

He tucked me in and asked, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Yes. A glass of water and you."

"Huh?"

"A glass of water for the nightstand. I get thirsty at night. And you." He has such a funny look on his face. "I don't want to be alone. I slept so well last night with you here. I was safe."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

No nightmares, no fear, no nothing. Last night was better than I hoped for. He chased the fear and insecurities away. Like when Kaoru and I slept in the same bed. I held off his nightmares and loneliness.

.

After getting her some water, I turned off the lights and climbed into her bed. She immediately curled up against me and used my shoulder for a pillow.

"Good night, Ritsu."

"Good night, Haruhi," and I dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

Haruhi's still out cold. I'm hungry – what's for breakfast?

Tetsuya was in the kitchen and told me Pops wanted to see me in his office. Shit.

"Hey, Pops. What's up?"

He does not look happy. Well, his version of happy, which is no smile but no evil in his eyes.

"Sit. We need to talk."

I sat down and waited. What now?

"Haruhi."

"What about her?"

"What are you doing? She just broke up. It was ugly. If her father signed that contract, she doesn't have a choice. And now you're sleeping with her! What the hell are you doing, Ritsu?"

I jumped up and leaned over his desk – I hope I don't get hit. "Pops! I'm not sleeping with her! I mean, I'm sleeping with her, but I'm not sleeping with her. Fuck! We're sleeping in the same bed, but not doing anything. No sex, no nothing. She says I keep the nightmares away."

"Sit."

I collapsed back into the chair.

"You two are sleeping in the same bed as friends and nothing else?"

"Yup."

"Ritsu, you're a teenage boy. Do you have any idea how quickly that can change? Your hormones can go from zero to a million in a second. You know that! How many of 'those' dreams have you had about her?"

I know I turned red, so I looked down at my hands.

"I thought so. You need to be careful with her. Do you really think she's the type for a one-night stand? For casual sex?"

"Hell, no!"

"Then watch yourself. She needs to leave as soon as possible."

"She's here for her protection."

"Does that include protection from you?"

He's right. We keep sleeping in the same bed, and it's just a matter of time before it gets physical, or something happens to our friendship. I hate when he's right.

"OK. Point made."

"Ritsu, you're my son and heir. I want what's best for you. Unfortunately, no matter how hard you try, it's not Haruhi-chan. It never will be. Wake up and get her out of here soon."

"I'll work on that. She needs to be kept from Ootori, and I've offered protection. I've promised."

"I'm not asking you to break that promise. I'm telling you to back off. Nothing physical."

"Fine."

"A yakuza heir needs to think about the whole picture. You aren't." He leaned back in his chair and his tone softened slightly, "Go. I'm sure you both need breakfast."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi! Darling! We're Home! Did you get my message about not getting home until this morning?"

Then I saw a note on the kitchen table.

.

 _Fujioka-sama,_

 _Miss Haruhi is staying at the Kasanoda Compound. Nothing to worry about._

 _She'll contact you when she can._

 _Tetsuya_

 _Kasanoda Security_

 _._

"Jarou? What do you think this means?"

"Ranka," he said, coming out of Haruhi's room, "her room is empty. All her clothes, books, and business stuff are gone."

I ran past him into her room. Empty. No clothes. No books. No papers. Did she move out?

"This doesn't make sense."

"At least we know she's safe. She'll call and explain. You raised a smart girl with lots of common sense. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"You're right. Ritsu is a good boy. Maybe it's another challenge thing? I'll give her until tonight."

.

xXx

.

I don't want to get out of this bed. I want to pull the covers over my head and pretend none of this is happening.

How did we get here? What about the last few months gave Kyoya the impression I want to get married? He might think he's not too young. He does own and run the Ootori Conglomerate, which made him grow up fast.

I'm too young to play house. I'm too young for children. According to the law, I'm still a child myself. I want to be a lawyer. I'm not waiting until my kids are five before I'll even go to college. I can't and won't. There has to be a choice that gets me out of this. There must be a way. I will not accept that contract. I'd rather leave Japan.

I probably should transfer schools. He's never going to leave me alone even if we do get this straightened out. I'm scared of what he might try next. Shotgun wedding? Threaten my dad? Look what he's done to his own father! He wouldn't have any qualms about throwing my father in his deepest dungeon. But he won't need to do that, Dad signed the contract.

I don't want to get out of this bed.

.

"Haruhi? Are you awake?"

A loud groan came from the lump in the bed, then, "No. I'm still asleep."

"Cute, Haruhi. Seriously, it's time to get up."

She pulled the covers down to her chin. She looks like the Haruhi from my dreams, hair mussed, lying in bed waiting for me. Shit – can't think of that now.

"What time is it?"

"You slept in late. It's 10:30."

"No wonder I'm hungry," she grumbled.

"Get dressed. The kitchen staff has a traditional Japanese breakfast."

.

xXx

.

It's almost noon and I have no idea what she's thinking or what those idiots are doing to help her.

I nearly fired the entire Black Onion Squad when I had to watch her drive away from that hotel. The best they could get me was a camera in a security vehicle. Completely unacceptable. Fucking Kasanoda.

Now she's sitting in that Compound. Sitting with him. Being comforted by him. If he knows what's good for him and his life-expectancy, he'll keep his hands off her. He will not take what is mine.

What will their next move be? Doesn't matter – I'll win this game.

.

xXx

.

"Here, Haruhi," I handed her a new phone. "This replaces your old one. It wasn't secure and Ootori gave it to you, so you probably don't want it anyway. It's a new number."

"Thanks, Ritsu. I don't want his phone near me."

"Security destroyed it."

"Good."

"I received a report from Tetsuya. The grounds here have been swept and no bugs or cameras were found. You're safe here." She is safe here. The safest anyone could make her.

"I'm glad to hear it."

I watched her play with the phone. All curled up on her guest room sofa, she's at home. Pops is right. This could turn physical real quick, but I can't kick her out. I just have to watch myself.

"I have an idea for today. Want to go check out the game room? There will be some fellas there on their downtime. We could get a game going."

She tucked her phone in her pocket as she stood up. "Sure. Should take my mind off things."

.

Ritsu gave me a piggy back ride to the game room. Calling it that is an understatement. It's huge. I didn't realize how many men lived and/or worked on the Compound. There are video games, pool tables, shelves full of board games. A basketball half court. A punching bag – is that a game? Table tennis. Poker tables. Did these guys ever work?

There are about fifteen of Ritsu's 'fellas' here playing. They all stop what they are doing and stand up when we enter the room.

"Young Lord!" they all say at once.

"Settle down. Haruhi and I just want to play some games. Go back to what you were doing."

They all turned back to their games except for Yuki. Ritsu had been with me so far today, so I didn't need his escort. "Do you need my help, Young Lord?"

"No, we're fine, Yuki."

Ritsu set me down in an overstuffed chair and asked, "What do you want to play first?"

I looked around again and knew I didn't want to play something standing up. That eliminated pool, table tennis, some of the video games, basketball, and the punching bag. Over in a group in the corner I saw chess tables. Missed those the first time around.

"Are you any good at chess?"

"Sure. Wanna match?"

We settled in for a game. Ritsu and I were close to the same level, which made for a long battle. By the time we made it to our second hour, several of the guys came over to watch.

.

"Checkmate," she said.

"Damn, that was fun. We should play together more. Do you want another?"

"No, thanks. I can't concentrate enough for another."

Good. I can't either. She beat me, but we're well matched. Both of us fought to the end.

"How about a race? Cars or motorcycles?" I pointed to the video games.

"Either. I'll lose no matter what we play."

Yeah, she sucks. No matter which game. No matter the handicap. She sucks. Yuki was trying to help her, but it did no good.

"You lose again. Do you want to play another?"

"Not a race." She studied the video games and got excited when she spotted one.

"Let's play that one!"

"Ms. PacMan?"

"I've played that one before."

"OK."

She didn't suck as bad playing this one. Still no match for me. She probably hasn't played it since she was a kid.

.

"I told you I couldn't play video games," I reminded him. He won everything we played. It would have been embarrassing, if I actually cared.

"Now what? We still have a couple hours before dinner."

"How about Poker?" I'm actually not bad at that.

Ritsu gathered up a couple of guys, one as a dealer and three to play with us. We used chips but didn't put any money behind them. I'm a poor commoner, remember?

.

Two hours later and I was texted for dinner. I never suspected little, sweet Haruhi was a fucking card shark. She took us all to the cleaners. Should have played for cash. It would be one way for me to give her money.

.

xXx

.

After dinner, we went back for a game of Go (1). About an hour into it, Tetsuya came up with some packages.

"Young Lord, we've received some packages for Miss Haruhi. They have been scanned and x-rayed. No bugs. Nothing dangerous."

"Are they from Ootori?" Ritsu's being as protective as ever, but I'm sure if they were, Tetsuya wouldn't have brought them back here.

"No, Young Lord. From the other members of the Host Club."

"Fine. Put them on that table so she can open them."

Presents from the guys? Better not be over-the-top. They have no idea how to reign themselves in.

"This one's from Satoshi-kun and Yasuchika-kun," I said as I read the card. I tore into it and found a note, a phone charm, and a phone case.

 _Haruhi-senpai,_

 _We got your phone model from Kasanoda-senpai and thought you'd like a case and charm._

 _Hope your day is less stressful than yesterday. Don't worry. We'll figure something out._

 _Satoshi and Chika_

"How sweet." I pulled out my phone and put the case and charm on. Where they found a case with the scales of justice on that short notice, I'll never know. Rich Bastards.

"This one's from Mori-senpai." The box and lid were wrapped separately in beautiful silver paper. Lifting the lid, I found another stack of business journals marked for study. There was also a book on the birds of Japan. How did he know? He wasn't there for those crazy campfire questions when I said I wanted to be a bird.

"A bird book?"

"Remember those weird campfire questions? I said I wanted to be a bird, an albatross. I don't know how he knew. He wasn't even there."

"What's the next one?"

I picked up a round container and saw Honey-senpai's name on it. "It's probably a cake." But it was full of strawberries. Yum.

"The way to Haruhi's heart is either strawberries or sushi."

I smiled at Ritsu. He knows me well.

I opened the twins' box next. "Wow!"

"Yeah, that's a great jacket."

I opened the note:

 _Haruhi,_

 _Here's a Hitachiin original. You can give that other one back to Kyoya._

 _Don't worry – we'll fix all this mess._

 _Hikaru and Kaoru_

"They always know. I never want to wear Kyoya's again."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't touch it after all this shit."

"This last one is from Tamaki-senpai and Renge." I ripped off the paper and found a stuffed albatross. "Where did they find this?"

"With those two, you never know."

"Rich Bastards." And I love them all.

.

xXx

.

 **Ranka** : "I don't understand. I'm her father. Of course, she wants to talk to me!"

 **Kasanoda Security** : "I'm sorry, Fujioka-sama. I can tell you she is safe and not injured, but she is not able to speak with you now. When she can talk to you, she'll be in contact."

.

I slammed the phone down, yelling at Jarou, "Why doesn't my baby girl want to talk to me? What happened? Why?"

"Calm down, Ranka. I'm sure there's an explanation. We'll just have to wait. At least we know she's safe."

I sat down on the sofa and put my head between my knees. I'm so lightheaded. "You're right. Ritsu will keep her safe."

Jarou sat down next to me on the sofa. Pulling me into his arms he whispered, "Ranka, she's a responsible girl. She's more responsible than the two of us put together. I'm sure everything is OK. Maybe they have a big test next week or something." He kissed my temple, "Let's go to bed."

"Fine, but if she hasn't called by tomorrow morning, I'll call Kyoya."

.

xXx

.

Haruhi and I ended the evening gorging ourselves on strawberries and watching the news. She's started watching the financial news, so I forced myself to sit through it. Most of our money isn't made through investments, so I don't really care.

When her head relaxed against my arm, I knew it was bed time.

"Haruhi, you should go to bed."

"OK." She got up to change clothes. No limp. Her feet are healing too fast. I'm loving carrying her around.

"I'll take these dishes to the kitchen. See you in the morning."

I heard disappointment when she replied, "OK. Good night."

I know she wanted to ask me to stay. But, fuck, I'm trying to be good like Pops asked. I knew it would be hard, but SHIT!

"Good night," and I closed the door behind me.

.

xXx

.

 **Not everyone had a peaceful night sleep…**

 **Haruhi** :

I wonder why Ritsu left like that. It was like he didn't want to stay the night. Do I snore? He probably just wants to sleep in his own bed.

He's been so sweet with me. So patient. He must have so much to do for the Syndicate. Thankfully, his father is allowing me to stay for a while.

I always knew that Kyoya was capable of a lot of things, but not something this low. If he was just trying to convince me to marry him, it'd be one thing, but the threats. How can he say he loves me in one breath and then threaten me and my father in the next? Obviously, he is either lying about loving me, or his definition of love is vastly different from mine and most other peoples.

He said I had until Sunday night to give him an answer. I suppose my dozen 'No's' weren't good enough. He can give me a day, a week, a month, a year, or a lifetime and my answer won't change.

I hope I can get to sleep without Ritsu…

 **Tamaki** :

My darling daughter Haruhi. How could he do all this to you? How dare he do all this to you? Clearly, Ranka is not a fit father. I should have never given him back the title. I, your father, will protect you!

You don't have to worry. Your father will take care of everything. I'll smuggle you out of Japan in my private plane and hide you in France. Kyoya will never find you there. I'll arrange a new identity. You'll never have to worry about him.

I'll come visit you, my daughter! I'll keep you safe and away from perverted men. You'll have your own mansion. You'll never have to leave it.

 **Mori** :

I almost beat a man yesterday. I almost beat Kyoya. Would I have been able to stop before I beat him to death?

Haruhi stopped me. With just her voice, her plea. I thought I was in love before, but after yesterday, I'm sure. She has strength and courage but is vulnerable and caring. I know I can protect her without smothering her.

But she's at the Kasanoda Compound now. Saying that she feels safe there. She feels safe with armed guards and criminals. Doesn't she realize yet the crime Kasanoda is involved with? Obviously not. That's Haruhi, always believing the best of people.

She doesn't believe the best of Kyoya now, and probably never will again. Or her father. That was surprising. That she could casually leave him behind to face Kyoya's threats.

I don't understand Ranka-san. Agreeing to that dishonorable contract isn't in his character. He wants what's best for her, and that contract is not. Kyoya is not. I will encourage her to talk to her father. Something about this isn't right.

 **Honey** :

Poor Haru-chan. She was still in shock yesterday. Hiding inside herself. When a confident, strong, self-assured person makes such an error in judgement, it can shake them for a long time. They'll question themselves, doubt themselves.

When I turned my back on cute things, I buried that doubt deep. I never acknowledged it. Not until Tama-chan asked me to join the Host Club. Not until I questioned my definition of strength.

Haru-chan will question her perceptiveness, her rationality, her emotions. We'll all need to help build her confidence back up with time, support, encouragement, and cake.

 **Hikaru** :

Mother-fucking Kyoya-senpai!

What he did is waaaay worse than what I ever did. All I wanted was Haruhi. He wants a trophy and an incubator for his heirs. I'd never treat Haruhi the way he did. She deserves so much better. She deserves the best.

Maybe it's not too late for the two of us. I can make it work. She'll see I'm better now and that I'm perfect for her.

The two of us together solves everything.

 **Kaoru** :

Hika is tossing and turning. I worry for Haruhi, but I worry for Hika more. Haruhi has all the others to help her. Hika only has me.

I saw the way he looked at her yesterday. He's backsliding. Last night he was moaning her name in his sleep. I suspect a wet dream, but he was up and dressed before I woke up.

He needs to talk to his doctor.

 **Satoshi** :

The apartment ownership is out on the table now. Taka and I can start making the improvements we decided without having to hide anything. We should talk to Haruhi-senpai about them first. Just because we think they are a good idea, doesn't mean the residents will. They probably have needs we haven't thought of.

We gave the contract to our lawyers this morning. They'll find something. Those clauses can't be legal. I'll lose all faith in the justice system if they are.

Everyone's coming over tomorrow for another meeting. I desperately want to give Haruhi-senpai good news.

 **Chika** :

Dishonorable. Without a doubt, the Ootori's are dishonorable. They do not deserve their standing in the elite of Japan.

I will talk to my brother, Takashi, and Satoshi about recalling our dojo trained troops from Kyoya-senpai's employ. Once they learn what he's done, they will not feel honor-bound to stay. In fact, once they learn what he's done, they will resign without either the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family's requests. All our dojo members have honor.

Where do we go from here? Haruhi-senpai is in hiding at the Kasanoda Syndicate Compound. I acknowledge she is safe from Kyoya-senpai there, but she is not safe from Kasanoda-senpai, nor his family's profession. She needs to come here or the Morinozuka estate right away. Her future may be in jeopardy for associating with the Kasanoda Syndicate.

We are a group of six of the elite houses in Japan. I have every confidence Haruhi-senpai will not have to marry Kyoya-senpai. We will find a solution.

 **Renge** :

Tamaki-kun is amazing and wonderful but does not have the ability to plot and plan against someone as underhanded as Kyoya-senpai. However, I do.

Throughout today, I've been adding to a list of counter-attacks. Some are legal and aboveboard, some are sneaky and underhanded, though not completely illegal. In my family, we fight fire with fire, and my brother and I were both taught to fight. I may be a woman, but I am a business woman, and I can hold my own.

I'll leave sentimentality to Tamaki-kun, Satoshi, Kaoru, and Honey-senpai. Yasuchika, Mori-senpai, and I are going to discuss the aboveboard attacks while Kasanoda, Hikaru, and I will discuss the sneaky attacks.

Haruhi-kun will not marry that bastard. No matter what we have to do.

 **Kasanoda** :

I miss her. I miss her using my shoulder as a pillow. Feeling her breath on my chest. Being warmed by her body. Her hair tickling my neck. Her legs touching mine.

Aaaaaaand…that's why Pops wants me to back off. Fucking hormones. I'm taking a shower.

 **Ryuu** :

They are sleeping in their own beds tonight. Good. She needs to leave, so I can get him back on track with Shinobu-chan.

 **Tetsuya** :

If I thought Miss Haruhi was the right match for the Young Lord, I would be hesitant to spy and report back their interactions to Kasanoda-sama.

But, she's not the right match. She's sweet and innocent and will make a strong lawyer, but not for the Syndicate.

 **Kyoya** :

Tomorrow night. She'll agree tomorrow night.

Planning for the Announcement Ball is advancing. I've commissioned the perfect dress from the best French designer. A Hitachiin original is out of the question.

Once she's capitulated and Ranka has signed the contract, the wedding planning can move forward. I'm obligated to invite the social elite, business partners, politicians, competitors, prominent celebrities, and the top press. It will be the event of the season.

Haruhi will be uncomfortable with the size and glamor, but some lessons in etiquette and charm will help. I should arrange them as soon as possible. She'll need them prior to the ball.

 **Tachibana** :

Kyoya-sama is going about this completely wrong. I'm ashamed to be a part of it.

I was born a commoner. When I am not at the Ootori estate, I live as a commoner. Had he asked, I could have explained that this tactic would never have worked. Commoners marry for love, not business. She'll fight him until she wins, in whatever manner that might be.

.

xXx

.

 **In the middle of the night:**

Tongue in my mouth. Hands all over me. I can feel his skin. Skin! I'm naked! He's naked! Something's wrong. I feel no desire. I feel nothing but disgust.

"Haruhi, you will be mine. You have no choice."

Just before the point of no return, my eyes opened, and I sat up in bed trying not to scream. I feel nauseous.

.

"Hikaru…there…please…"

I have Haruhi in my bed. She's amazing. Everything I always thought she'd be.

"Haru, I love you!"

"I love you too, Hika! I'm yours forever."

"Ahhhhh."

I woke up feeling completely satisfied.

.

I tore the white dress off her body. She's perfect. The perfect wife.

"Mrs. Ootori?"

"Yes, Mr. Ootori?"

"You're mine now. We can celebrate completely now."

"Take me to bed, Kyo!"

What a great dream.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

No cliffhanger this time. Giving you a break.

So, Mori owns the bar and Satoshi and Mori own the apartments. I left some very small breadcrumbs in earlier chapters. Anyone see them in hindsight?

I'm sure we all agree with Kasanoda and Mori about killing Kyoya. Hang on and see what happens. (BTW – this is not the type of story where people are killed willy nilly.)

Notice how Ritsu is calling Kyoya 'Ootori', and Honey is calling him 'Kyoya'. He lost a lot of respect throughout the whole group doing this.

Any ideas what Kasanoda's dad should do? I know what I'm going to make him do, just want ideas.

I think I have two more cosplays outlined in this story. Any requests?

I've gotten a few comments about how some readers prefer Kyoya/Haruhi pair. I actually do too. Not sure why my first fanfic turned out to be this, but it did. I enjoy writing Kyoya as the villain. Will be a big adjustment when I write the next one. It's all planned out, and he is not the villain.

#1 – I have no idea how to play but know it's a popular game in Japan. They even have professional players.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Sunday meeting. Her answer to Kyoya. Everyone back to school. And more with Ranka.

Stay tuned. You only have to wait until Saturday.

.


	28. Chapter 28 - Planning And Plotting

**Author's Note** : That was a great response to last week's chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. This one has some more ups and downs. Drop me a review. Let me know what you thought.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/20/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language – as always**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 28: Planning and Plotting**

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

It took me a long time to get back to sleep after that nightmare about Kyoya. The scariest thing about it was I could see him doing that. Forcing me. I have to wonder if he was trying to teach me a lesson at the beach, or if he was serious until I called him on it.

I woke up to the text chime on my new phone. Ritsu asking if I was awake. It was almost 9:30. I never sleep in this late.

After replying, I got up, showered, dressed, and went to find him. We went to the doctor's office to have my feet checked. Down to just band-aids now.

.

Haruhi looks like a zombie. She couldn't have gotten much sleep last night. Was it because I wasn't there? I tried to be a good boy and leave her alone, but if she needs me, I'll be there for her.

"Mori-senpai will have lunch at the meeting, but you need to eat something before we go over."

As soon as I mentioned food, her stomach growled loudly. I smirked at her, "I'm not the only one who thinks so, glutton."

A quick snack of omelets and we went to the koi pond until it was time to leave.

.

xXx

.

 **Kyoya** : "Hello?"

 **Ranka** : "Kyoya-kun, it's Ranka. Do you know why Haruhi is avoiding me? Why is she mad at me? What's going on?"

 **Kyoya** : "Ranka, calm down. I can barely understand you."

 **Ranka** : "I can't get a hold of anyone! Haruhi's and all the other guys' phones are disconnected. What happened? How did the proposal go?"

 **Kyoya** : Here's another chance. "The proposal went well. All that's left is for you to sign the contract. I can bring it over now."

 **Ranka** : "But why is Haruhi not speaking to me? It doesn't make sense."

 **Kyoya** : "I'm not sure why she's angry. It could be that you haven't signed the contract yet."

 **Ranka** : "No. That's stupid. She must realize that I can sign the thing anytime. Just because it wasn't signed before your proposal doesn't mean I'll never sign it."

 **Kyoya** : "Like I said, I'm not sure, but if you sign the contract, we can tell her and if that's it, she won't be angry anymore."

 **Ranka** : "Why is she at Kasanoda's? Why not your place? Why not here?"

 **Kyoya** : "It's not proper for her to be at my apartment. There are no chaperones here. There are at the Kasanoda Compound. As for why she's not at home, I'm not sure. She didn't tell me."

 **Ranka** : "You don't know much about your fiancée. That worries me Kyoya."

 **Kyoya** : "We can solve all this if I bring the contract over now and you sign it."

 **Ranka** : "No. I need to think. I can't sign that without her approval."

 **Kyoya** : "She said yes."

 **Ranka** : "Not to me. She needs to tell me what's going on and that she wants me to sign that before I will. I'll keep trying to get a hold of her. Next time you two talk, tell her I'm sorry for whatever it was, and I want to talk to her."

 **Kyoya** : "I will. Good-bye.

 **Ranka** : "Good-bye, Kyoya."

.

Dammit. He's as stubborn as his daughter. If I could get him to sign the contract, all this messing around would be over.

Who would have thought commoners have such principles. I was sure he would jump at the money.

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu, what is this?"

"It's how we're going to get out of here and get to Mori-senpai's house without anyone knowing."

"A tunnel?"

"It opens at a couple places within the compound and runs a couple blocks to a warehouse. No one knows we own the warehouse, so we can leave undetected."

"But, why?"

"Sometimes people are watching the Compound and we need to leave. There's an Ootori car outside the gates now. We don't want him to know that you've left the Compound, so we're doing this."

I can't just come out and tell her it's an emergency evacuation route for the Compound, and we use it as a staging area for when we go 'work'. That there are armories opening off the tunnel and even a medical field hospital. She doesn't need to know any of that.

"Hop in the golf cart. I'm not letting you walk, and we don't have the time for that anyway."

.

I know Ritsu doesn't think I'm stupid, but he does think I'm naive. I can guess what this tunnel is also used for. He must really not want Kyoya to know we're leaving, or he wouldn't expose me to this. I'm trying not to think about it.

"Get in the back of this delivery truck. It's going to drive us to the Morinozuka estate and right into their garage. No one will see us leaving here or arriving there."

"Is all this really necessary?"

"It's better that Ootori doesn't know we're all meeting again."

The back of this truck isn't designed for boxes, with benches along the sides and cupboards in the roof. It's kinda creepy.

.

We got there and drove straight into the garage. Mori-senpai and I worked this out last night. No one knows I'm here. Protects us both.

"Thanks for this, Mori-senpai."

"No problem. Good idea."

"Not the first time I've smuggled something out of the Compound." He raised an eyebrow and chose not to acknowledge the comment.

"We're meeting in the library. It's soundproof."

"Oh, Mori-senpai, I love your library. Can I borrow a book or two?"

"Of course," he smiled. There's no doubt how he feels about her, but she's staying at my place now, and I've slept in her bed with her. I'm winning.

.

Haru-chan and Kasanoda-chan walked into the library and he looked at the seating arrangement. There were only three seats left, one for both of them and one for Takashi. None were next to each other. From the suspicious glance, I could tell he knew what we did. We wanted to separate Haru-chan from him. He's spending entirely too much alone time with her. Haru-chan took the seat between Chika-chan and Kao-chan. Probably the best choice for her.

"Hey, Haruhi! You're wearing our jacket!" The twins still manage to talk in unison.

Haru-chan thanked all of us for our gifts yesterday. "I really appreciate them. And I'm thankful none of you went overboard. They were just right to make me smile and lighten the day."

"You're welcome!"

Next, Takashi took the lead of the meeting, "Before we start the meeting, we need to exchange phone numbers. Not all of them changed, but some did," he nodded at Haru-chan. He passed around some paper and we all listed our numbers. As the rest of the meeting went on, everyone entered the contact information into their new phones.

"Next, we need to know how safe we all are from Kyoya's spying. The only camera and bug that was found in any Morinozuka property was one in my personal car. It was placed there because I started to drive Haruhi different places. Without a chauffeur to guard the car, it would have been possible, though not simple, to place. It has been destroyed."

Anger flashed through his eyes. He was furious when it was found. He ordered the car practically taken apart to search for others. Nothing else was found.

"Mitsukuni."

"Nothing was found in any Haninozuka property. We've updated our security protocols, changed every password and pin, and changed out electronics including computers and phones. We're secure."

"Tamaki."

"I just got the report this morning. Things were found."

I'm not surprised. Because Kyoya is his best friend, it's easy for them to be planted.

"Cameras and mics were found in the main lounge, my bedroom, the game room, and the back patio. Our internet was hacked. All cameras and mics have been removed and destroyed. We've also strengthened our security and changed the passwords. We hired new network security to fix that."

He leaped up and fell to his knees in front of Haru-chan. "I'm so sorry, my daughter. I failed you. I gave information to that… _person_ and put you in danger!" he wailed.

Wait, did he just call Haru-chan his daughter?

She looked horrified. It had been a year since he did that. "Senpai," she said, reaching out and holding his face, "you know you're not my father."

He pulled his face out of her reach and yelled, "But daughter, Ranka has betrayed you. I must take his place. I will keep you safe and take care of you forever!"

.

Is he kidding? One of the best parts that came out of all that mess last year were his changes, the biggest not calling me his daughter. I can't deal with this now.

Apparently, Renge didn't think I could either. She stood up and smacked him on the head.

"Tamaki-kun, you are not her father. Stop being ridiculous and come sit back down. You are making things worse."

"But Renge-chan, Haruhi must be protected and who better than her father?"

"Haruhi-kun's father has signed a contract for her to marry Kyoya-senpai. I don't think he's doing a good job of protecting her right now."

She smacked him again before he could interrupt. "As for who can protect Haruhi-kun now, we can. Her friends. That's what she needs now, her friends." She glared at him and pointed at his seat, "Now, SIT! I'm not letting you go back to where you were last year. I didn't love that Tamaki."

Tamaki-senpai scrambled back to his seat. Once there, he apologized, "I'm sorry Haruhi. I got carried away. I want you to be safe."

What and idiot. "It's fine, Senpai, as long as you don't do it again. I'd hate to have to force a communications blackout on you."

"No, darling friend Haruhi. I'll be good."

Mori-senpai glared at Tamaki-senpai, "Now that that's settled, Kaoru?"

"We also found cameras and mics in our house. In our room and the big lounge. They've been taken care of. Our internet was also hacked. It's being fixed. Mom was livid."

"I'm sure she was," I said. "At least it doesn't affect her business."

"I think that's the only reason Kyoya-senpai is alive right now."

I smiled thinking of Mrs. Hitachiin stabbing Kyoya with her high-heels. It was a pretty picture.

"Kasanoda?"

"The entire Compound was swept. Nothing found. We do routine sweeps all the time, so no surprise we're clean. Our encryption held, no hacks. I gave Haruhi a new phone with crazy encryption. He'll never hack that."

Ritsu grimaced at me. Can't be good news. "Haruhi, the fellas went back to your apartment while Ranka and Jarou were at work. They found cameras and mics in the main room and a mic in your bedroom."

I didn't have time to react before Hikaru leapt to his feet, "Her bedroom! What the fuck! That bastard is so dead! How dare he!"

"SIT!" We were all surprised by Mori-senpai's order and the tone of his voice. Hikaru plopped back into his seat.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. "He told me he removed all of his father's cameras and mics."

"Either he lied, or he removed his father's and added his own, the fucker," Ritsu growled. "We tore your bedroom apart and only found the mic. There was no camera in there."

"There shouldn't have been anything in there!" Hikaru shouted.

My head hurts. It's pounding right behind my eyes. "Hikaru, please be quiet. Suddenly, I've got a bad headache."

"Sorry, Haruhi," he whispered.

"You destroyed them, right Ritsu?"

"Smashed them to bits. Tetsuya talked me out of shooting them."

I smiled at the joke. "Can we move to the next subject? I can't think about this right now."

.

She looks so beaten down. She was stronger than on Friday when she walked in today, but now it's worse. Just as she starts standing, she gets another kick to the stomach.

Taka signaled to me, "Satoshi, you have the summaries from the lawyers." And now I'm going to give her another kick.

"Yes. Everyone sent over their lawyer's opinions on the contract. I'm sorry, Haruhi-senpai, none of them found anything illegal or anything that would void your father's signature."

"How can all those clauses be legal," she sniffed.

"By signing the contract, all clauses are agreed to. Because none of them are making one or more of the parties do something illegal, the contract as a whole isn't illegal."

"That can't be right, Satoshi. Those clauses were repulsive." I think that was Kaoru-senpai. He's much more rational than Hikaru-senpai.

"Repulsive, yes. Illegal, no." I sent a sympathetic look to her, "Haruhi-senpai, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Satoshi-kun," she mumbled, and Kaoru-senpai pulled her into his arms as the tears started.

"Let's break for lunch," Taka suggested. Good idea.

.

xXx

.

The guys had fancy tuna, my favorite, for lunch. I wasn't really hungry. I had my suspicions but had hoped that contract was illegal.

Now what? Kyoya's had a camera and microphones in my apartment for probably a year. What has he heard? What has he seen? Can he blackmail my father with any of it?

I needed some air, so I went out to the gardens while the rest of them finished lunch. It still hurts to walk long distances, so I sat down on the first bench I found. It's chilly out here, and I forgot my jacket.

.

"How's Haruhi doing? Was she OK yesterday?" Kaoru asked Kasanoda.

"I did my best to keep her mind off things. We spent most of the day in the game room. She won the chess match, I won all the video games, and then she cleaned out me and some fellas at poker. Wish she had won real money."

That's all he better have done with her, pervert. How can Kaoru be so calm now. He was tossing and turning last night. Haruhi is better off with me! I'll protect her like I should have been doing the past year, instead of sitting around the nut house.

"We're all done with lunch. Someone should go get Haru-chan."

"I'll go!" I leaped at the opportunity. Some alone time with her.

But then Kaoru stood up and said, "I'll go too." Shit.

.

I'm not letting Hika go by himself. He's been too strange the last three days.

"Haruhi, aren't you cold?"

She turned around and gave us a small smile. "Yes, a little. Is it time to start again?"

"Yes. Come on." I grabbed her hand and together Hika and I wrapped our arms around her for warmth and walked her back.

Hika scowled the whole time.

.

xXx

.

"Let's get this over with, please," Haruhi asked. I agreed fully.

I took charge of the meeting again. "Next, Hikaru, Kaoru, what have you found out about Ranka's debts?"

"Nothing, Mori-senpai. We can't find evidence of any except the ones Haruhi already knew about."

"Yeah, it's weird. If he bought all of Ranka's debts, there'd be a record somewhere. Unless the debt wasn't legal."

Several of us looked over at Kasanoda. "Shit. I'll ask around to see if he borrowed from yakuza. I doubt it – it's not his style."

"No. My father would never. He never needed money that badly."

Kaoru put his hand on her knee, "We need to find them. This is just one avenue to check."

She turned back to me, "What's next, Mori-senpai?"

"We have almost all of the information we can get. The question is, what do you want to do next, Haruhi?"

She stared off into space for many minutes. Either she didn't have any ideas, or she was sure we weren't going to like what she says.

Finally, she spoke, "I think I should transfer schools and get away from him."

"Absolutely not!" Hikaru roared as he jumped up. "We can protect you here, not anywhere else. You have to stay at Ouran."

As the rest of them reiterated Hikaru's objection, I watched her. I could tell she didn't want to transfer. She offered to do it for us. So that we could back out and not be troubled.

I needed to reassure her. "Haruhi, none of us believes that is the best course of action. We can protect you better here. We will all miss you terribly. You are not a burden and do not need to remove yourself from Ouran to make things easier on us. We want to help. We're your friends."

She sent me that amazing smile, "Mori-senpai, you read my mind. Again. Thank you. I won't transfer."

"Good," Tamaki exclaimed. "Now that that's decided, the meeting is over."

"Not yet, Tama-chan. The meeting is far from over. Takashi?"

"Haruhi, since you are not transferring schools, what do you want to do?"

"Quit the Host Club. I can't be around him anymore."

"NO!" Tamaki screamed. He saw my glare and lowered his voice. "You do not have to leave the club. Haruhi, do you actually think after all this we'd let him stay in the Club? Kyoya will be kicked out, his duties and position reassigned. He'll never step foot in Music Room Three again."

"He's right, Haruhi. There's no way we'd let him," Kasanoda cracked his knuckles, making a threating noise. Haruhi shivered.

"Fine, but I'm taking this week off."

"Even the cosplay?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. Even the cosplay."

.

That's not a surprise. Mitsukuni will understand. Taka's doing a good job leading the meeting, but it needs a kick in the pants. This is taking too long.

"Tamaki-senpai, that's all well and good that Kyoya-senpai won't come back into the Club room, but what about the rest of the school day?"

Kasanoda-senpai spoke up before Tamaki-senpai had a chance, "I'll be providing Haruhi guards during school. They'll dress as Ouran security guards to blend in. She will be safe, Satoshi."

"Yeah, and we're with her all day. She's in every one of our classes," Kaoru spoke up.

"Hey. I'm sitting right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"Sorry, Haruhi."

"Never mind, Ritsu, but you could have discussed the bodyguards with me first."

He gave her a shy smile, "I was afraid you wouldn't let me."

"If being around you Rich Bastards as taught me anything, it's that somethings I can't make you do or not do. Protection is one of those. You'll do it no matter what I say. I only want to discuss the options with you."

"You're right. We'll talk about that when we get back to the Compound."

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes, my darling friend?"

"Can Kyoya take my scholarship away?"

"Absolutely not. I'll let my father know what's going on, and he won't let that happen. The Suoh's are funding the scholarship. He can't take that money away."

"Thank you."

.

Now the part I've been dreading, "When I walked out of my apartment Thursday evening, Kyoya said I had until Sunday night to give him an answer. Obviously, my answer will be no. What happens then?"

"I've been thinking about that," Chika-kun said. "There is no way Kyoya-senpai will come to the Kasanoda Compound. He'll have to send an emissary. He knows a phone call won't work.

"In all likelihood, it will be one of his personal bodyguards. One you know, Haruhi-senpai. He'll show up, ask for your answer, and you tell him 'no'. He'll go back and tell Kyoya-senpai. The next move is up to him."

He turned to his brother, "Mitsukuni, I suggest you go to Kyoya-senpai's apartment. Tell him he is suspended from the Host Club. Request all his Club records and budgets, and don't leave without them."

"Why me, Chika-chan?"

"You're the best fighter here. You can fend off his guards. He will also take you seriously. Especially if you are 'Black Honey'."

I couldn't help the giggle that popped out of my mouth. Everyone turned and stared. "That's funny, Chika-kun. From the look on his face, Honey-senpai doesn't know that's what we call his serious, stern alter-ego."

"I will go and be as black as midnight. There will be no way Kyoya will misunderstand me."

"I also suggest that Satoshi take over his position. He's put together a ball and has filled in for Kyoya-senpai when he's been out of town."

"I second that," Tamaki-senpai announced. "And, since I'm President, that's all that matters."

Satoshi was shell-shocked. In two sentences Chika-kun had painted him right into a corner. I agree with Chika. Satoshi will be a good Vice President.

"Let's discuss our plans for tonight and tomorrow and then the meeting will be over."

.

xXx

.

I sit down to stop pacing. Pacing is a sign of weakness. My father pounded that into our heads throughout childhood. The bastard may be sitting in a cell in the basement of the Black Onion Squad's headquarters, but he was right about some things. Pacing is a sign of weakness.

It's only three in the afternoon. The clock is dragging. Working and studying are not the distraction I need. Minutes are going by like hours.

I need to know her answer. I need for her to tell me 'yes' so we can move forward. Fertility tests (yes, I'll get one too), classes for her, getting her dress fitted, moving her out of her father's apartment and into the one next door, and final plans for our announcement.

I have a messenger ready, so that the instant she signs the contract, I can get it to Ranka for his signature. Then straight to my lawyer's office for filing. If things go well, maybe I could talk her into an early elopement.

.

xXx

.

"I think that's everything. Kasanoda will let us all know how this evening goes, and Mitsukuni and I will see you tomorrow at the Club."

"Mori-senpai? I have one more thing before we end this."

"Yes, Haruhi?"

I had to know. This must be some Rich Bastard thing. I still don't understand. They were all looking at me. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Why is Kyoya doing this? It can't be because is says he loves me. Everything that came out of his mouth after those words proved the opposite. Why? We're in high school. We have years and years before this has to be discussed. Why now? Why the rush? Why at all?"

When it seemed no one was going to answer, Yasuchika-kun spoke, "There are several reasons. First and foremost, now that he owns and runs the Ootori Conglomerate and his father is out of the picture, he needs an heir. He needs one much sooner than he expected. Thinking back on it, I'm surprised he waited this long. The Ootori's have been without an heir since he took ownership. The only reason their company's standing hasn't been reduced is everyone still thinks his father is running the company and there are three heirs to choose from."

"Unfortunately, that's true, Haru-chan. It's the heir's responsibility to produce the next one. Ideally, Kyoya should have had a son before he became the head of the family."

"Can't he just leave it to someone in his will?"

"Yes, Haruhi-senpai. I'm sure he's already got one on file leaving the company to someone, though I don't know who that would be. Certainly not his father or his brothers."

"But, Chika, why me? Ouran is full of girls that would throw themselves at him for that opportunity. He'd have his choice. Why go after someone who will say no?"

"Keep in mind how he grew up," Tamaki-senpai said. "His mother died when he was very young and there was never a replacement mother figure in his life. Everything he learned about family dynamics, feelings, dealing with people, and his absolute privilege, he learned from his father. The man that never once showed him an ounce of caring. The man that enjoyed pitting his sons against each other. The man that married his daughter off as soon as possible. The man that treated his children like employees.

"Kyoya was never taught anything resembling humility, kindness, or compassion. It's no surprise that he thinks he loves you because he sees someone that he could mold into the perfect Ootori wife. He thinks he loves you because he sees your worth in his company and life. I don't think he'll ever actually know what love means. What it means to become true partners with someone. He'll never be someone's partner, because to him he will always be first."

I felt tears building behind my eyes and forced them to go away. I wouldn't wish that childhood on anyone. Ever. But he didn't have to do what he did. Not everyone with a terrible childhood grows up to be like Kyoya.

"That may be true, Senpai, but that doesn't excuse what he's done."

"No, darling Haruhi, I'm not saying it does. It's just his perspective. It doesn't make it right."

The room fell silent for a few minutes. Everyone turning the situation over and over in their heads.

"Chika, you said 'first and foremost'. What are the other reasons?"

"The rest either relate directly to the first or are almost insignificant. Doing this will get the Ootori Board off his back. Once they find out he is the owner, his father is out of the picture, and there are no heirs, they will find him a wife. They will take it on as their responsibility. I don't know about the rest of us, but the thought of the Haninozuka Board finding me a wife is terrifying. They don't know me. They won't care if we are compatible. I leave that to my parents. They will look for someone who will not only make me a good wife but will make me a good partner. Someone where there is hope for a deep friendship, if not love."

"It won't happen to us, Haruhi, because our family isn't structured that way and we're relatively new money, but the idea of the Hitachiin Board finding our wives is chilling."

I smiled at Kaoru, "True, but they might find you two a couple of hot models."

"No thanks. I want to pick my own wife," Hikaru snorted.

"In addition," we all turned back to Chika, "you are a safe choice."

"Safe?"

"You don't come from an elite family. You have no relatives in our class. Therefore, you have no protection. Once the contract is implemented and you're married, he would have complete control over you. You have no family watching your back. None that can do anything to protect you anyway."

"I'd protect you, my darling friend Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai stood up and shouted.

"Please, Senpai, my headache."

"Sorry," he whispered and sat back down.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai," Chika continued, "we would all try to protect her, but we would have no legal standing. A high-powered parent or guardian would."

Suddenly, Hikaru announced, "I have a solution to all of this."

Everyone whipped their heads in his direction and Mori-senpai said, "What?"

Hikaru came over and knelt down in front of me, "Marry me."

I couldn't help it. After everything that happened, it was just what I needed. I leaned forward and fell into his arms. I didn't even try to contain my laughter. "Thanks, Hikaru. Just the laugh I needed."

.

Haruhi buried her head in Hika's shoulder and hugged tight as her laughter continued. I knew he was actually serious. I saw the crushed look on his face, as did the others. My poor twin. Is this the setback that sends him back to the hospital?

.

Poor Hika-chan. He meant it. Haru-chan's obliviousness struck again. He's doing his best to carry it off, but I think those are tears in his eyes.

.

That pervert twin. I'd be angry if I didn't feel sorry for him. He actually proposed, and she thought it was a joke. I'm glad he made her laugh though.

.

Fuck! She's laughing at me. I mean it. I'm serious. I want her forever. This isn't funny. How dare she laugh!

"Haruhi?"

When she didn't stop, I shook her a little and raised my voice, "Haruhi!"

She pulled back and looked at me, smile and tears of laughter on her face, "Hikaru?"

I tried not to yell at her. I really did. "Stop Laughing! I'm serious! Marry me and I'll protect you from Kyoya-senpai!"

Next thing I know, I'm falling backwards. She'd pushed me away and recoiled back into her chair. "SHIT!"

.

Several things happened all at once. I curled up on my chair, trying to hide from Hikaru.

Kaoru tried to drag Hikaru away and across the room, Satoshi helped.

Tamaki-senpai jumped up and tried to hug me, but Honey-senpai stopped him and Renge smacked him on the head saying, "Leave her alone. That won't help."

Mori-senpai moved to stand in front of me in case Hikaru got lose and came back.

Ritsu came up behind my chair and hugged me. "It's OK. He can't get you."

When Hikaru was gone, I said, "I don't want to hear anymore. This whole conversation is repulsive. Everything has gone way too far." I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I just want to go back to the Compound. I've had it for today."

.

xXx

.

We drove back in the delivery van in silence. She was curled up on a seat, frustration, fear, and disgust were all over her face. I had tried to hold her, but she pushed me off. I'm worried.

"Haruhi? How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? How am I doing?" Her voice was getting higher and her eyes were glazed. "I'm just great, Ritsu! I have an ex-boyfriend who is blackmailing me into marriage, a father who is selling me into marriage, a friend who thinks he's my father, another that wants to marry me, and I don't feel safe anywhere! My life is just peachy!"

By the end, she was in a full panic. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She struggled a little and then burst into tears, pressing her face into my chest.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I played with her hair and rocked her.

.

xXx

.

"Hikaru, what were you thinking!"

"What? It's true. She'd be safe from Kyoya-senpai if she married me. He can't make her marry him if she's already married."

Satoshi helped me get Hika into the limo, and we were on our way home, or that's where Hika thought we were going.

"That's not the point. You scared her! You've been home about six months and have been doing so well, and you just set yourself back. Maybe to the beginning! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I could protect her. We're perfect together. We're all each other needs."

Shit. This sounds too familiar. Overwhelmingly familiar.

"Are you listening to yourself!? You sound like you did last year. Right before you attacked her."

"No, I don't. I was the voice of reason in there."

"No, you weren't. You scared her. She thought you were going to assault her again. Is that what you were going to do?"

"No. I'd never do that."

"How would she know that? You sounded insane."

He looked out the window and his eyes grew cold and furious. "Where are we going, Kaoru?"

"I'm taking you to your doctor's office. I texted him, and he's waiting. You need help before you have to go back permanently."

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! I was saving her!"

"You may think that, but that's not how Haruhi took it. She was frightened. Do you hear me? You terrified her! Was that your goal?" I yelled.

He stared at me for a minute and then his eyes flew open, "What did I do?"

"That's what you and your doctor are going to figure out."

.

xXx

.

Haruhi was asleep, using my thigh as a pillow, when Tetsuya came in telling us that one of Ootori's bodyguards was here.

"Haruhi? Wake up. Ootori sent a bodyguard for your answer."

She jerked awake and stood up. She knew this was coming and had an envelope ready to go back to Ootori.

We started walking to the security booth. My guards were instructed to not let him into the compound.

.

"Tachibana."

"Miss Haruhi. I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances."

"It's not your fault."

She amazes me. After all she's been through the last few days, she's still holding on to her dignity.

"I have a message here from Ootori-sama." I handed her the envelope, "Please read it. I'm instructed to wait for an answer."

"Here's the answer," she said and handed me an envelope.

"You don't want to read Ootori-sama's note first?"

"No need. There's nothing he could say that would change my answer." She saw the look on my face and sighed, "But, I'm sure you have to report back that I read it."

With that, she pulled out his note and started to read.

.

Letter from Kyoya to Haruhi:

 _My Dearest Haruhi,_

 _I am requesting your acceptance of my proposal. I have given you ample time to consider it._

 _I love you, Haruhi. I want nothing more than to have you in my life forever. To have you as my wife and the mother of my children._

 _We are compatible in every way. We're both driven, intelligent people. Our tastes in literature, music, and poetry are similar. We both want careers and a family._

 _As my wife, I'll provide you with anything you need. Your college will be paid for. You'll never have to worry about money again. Neither will your father. I'll always protect you. You'll be safe with me._

 _Our children will have the best of everything. They will grow up knowing both their father and their mother. They will attend Ouran from preschool through high school, receiving the best education possible. They will know they are cared for by both of us._

 _Please come back with Tachibana, and we'll start our lives together._

 _Love,_

 _Kyoya_

.

She looked back at me, and I almost recoiled at the anger in her eyes. "Take that answer back to Kyoya. I have nothing more to say to him." She spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

The Kasanoda heir then said, "Haninozuka Mitsukuni wishes to speak with Ootori. He'll be waiting in the parking garage at the apartment. Escort him up." Then he turned and left.

His bodyguard and I stared at each other for a few seconds before he escorted me back to my car. We could never voice it, but we were thinking the same thing.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm so angry. How do I get rid of all this anger!? I just want to scream!"

"Follow me," and we headed to the game room.

.

I taped her hands, put on the gloves, and showed her how to hit the punching bag. She can throw a decent right hook.

.

xXx

.

"Ootori-sama, here is the envelope Miss Haruhi sent back. Also, Haninozuka-sama wishes to speak with you."

Honey-senpai? Why him?

"Have him wait," I said and tore open the envelope

.

Note from Haruhi to Kyoya:

 _No way in hell, Senpai._

.

I knew she wouldn't be coming back with Tachibana, but I was expecting her to request more time or bargain to change parts of the contract. That letter I sent should have worked.

"Send Honey-senpai in."

Honey-senpai walked in without any of his childish mannerisms. Without his stuffed bunny. Tachibana stayed in the room.

"Kyoya."

That's the first time he didn't address me as 'Kyo-chan'.

"Would you like some tea, Honey-senpai?"

"No thank you. This is not a social call."

"Then, what can I do for you."

"You are being suspended from your position as Vice President of the Host Club until this mess between you and Haru-chan is settled. For now, you are no longer welcome in Music Room #3."

"That's a bit harsh, wouldn't you say. All I did was ask my girlfriend to marry me."

"We both know you did more than that, so don't insult me. What you did to Haru-chan was unacceptable."

"What's going on between us is none of your business."

"I'm not having this argument with you, Kyoya. I came to inform you about your suspension from the Host Club and to request any and all business and accounting records. I will not leave without them."

"I'll go get them."

That little bastard. Coming in here and demanding my Host Club records. Suspending me from the Club I co-founded. While the suspension is not unexpected, the manner of informing me is.

They sent him so I'd have no choice. I could have a hundred officers here and he'd still come out on top.

.

Kyoya brought out a box and set it on the table. "All my records are in there, including electronic files on a flash-drive."

"Good," I said and started to pick it up.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you of my sincerity in wishing to marry Haruhi?"

"You could go back in time and not propose. Then you could wait until she's out of college and propose then."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously. Therefore, there is nothing you could say or do to convince any of us to help you with her." The man has no shame to sit there and ask that.

I picked up the box and walked out before he could answer.

.

xXx

.

"You should take boxing lessons, Haruhi. You picked that up real quick."

"Hmm."

I walked her back to her room and said good-night. "Let me know if you need anything." I kissed her forehead, "Good-night. I'll see you in the morning. Tetsuya will be driving us to school and Yuki will be your bodyguard all day."

"Good-night, Ritsu, and thanks."

.

"Ritsu?" He doesn't move, so I shake his shoulder, "Ritsu?"

Suddenly, he sits up and grabs my arm. "Haruhi?" He lets me go and asks, "What are you doing in here?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here? I don't want another one."

He nods and I crawl into bed and curl up against him. I need something, but I'm not sure what.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," and I looked up into his eyes.

.

Those eyes. Those fucking eyes. Desperation, fear, hurt, and the panicked need for comfort. Red from crying, swollen from the tears.

Is she telling me that sleeping in here isn't enough?

What the hell. I've gotta take chances or nothing will ever happen.

I slowly moved my head closer to hers. I gave her plenty of time to waive me off. She didn't. Our lips met and sparks flew through my head.

I let her set the pace. Last thing I wanted was to scare her off and her leave the room. Our arms tightened around each other. It was sweet and soft.

.

He feels good. So slow and caring. It's like he's erasing everything physical that Kyoya and I did. It's like he's telling me he'll always protect me.

I was so wrapped up in his lips, that I almost didn't feel his hand move into my hair. It's so comforting to have your hair played with. It's one of the first ways we're comforted, and it stays with you.

Ritsu's so gentle. Not rough and demanding. Not lighting a fire. Just a low, warm heat. Like sitting at a kotatsu. It's soothing.

.

I know I said I'd let her set the pace, but it hasn't increased at all. We're just holding each other and kissing. Not even with tongue.

What the fuck, Ritsu! She's been hurt over and over and over by that dickhead. She wants comfort, not sex, not anything more than this. You really are a pervert if you can't keep it in your pants.

If this is all she wants, that's fine with me. I should be proud and excited that she's trusting me this much. I really am an asshole sometimes.

.

Slowly, I pull back and smile at him. "I hope that was OK. You make me feel like a person again and not a bargaining chip."

"Anything for you, Haruhi." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and says, "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be stressful."

"Thanks, Ritsu. Good-night."

"Good-night, Haruhi."

.

xXx

.

With Yuki dressed as an Ouran security guard, I drove the Young Lord and Miss Haruhi to school.

They're both so quiet and giving each other looks and blushing. I know she went to his room in the middle of the night. What happened?

One of the Hitachiin twins was waiting at the drop off. I have no idea how Miss Haruhi tells them apart.

"Kaoru? Is Hikaru around?"

"He's with his doctor today."

"Oh."

And the three of them walked into the school, Yuki following at a discreet distance, but close enough for ward off attacks.

.

Red and purple roses. That bastard put a red and purple rose in my locker.

I could hear Ritsu practically growling, and Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders.

I did the only thing I could. I dropped the roses on the floor and stomped on them. How shallow does he think I am? I can't think of anything that can make up for what he did.

I grabbed my books and slammed the locker door. There he was. Standing at the end of the hall. He looked down at the roses under my feet and back up at me. Disappointment and anger flashed in his eyes before he hid them with his lenses.

"Asshole," Ritsu rumbled.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

I turned on my heel and started walking.

"Haruhi, we're going the wrong way."

"No, we're going the long way."

.

xXx

.

Our morning classes were tense. Haruhi was doing her best to focus on the lecture and take notes. I was too. I had to take notes for Hika.

About two hours after I dropped him off, his doctor called and told me Hika would be staying the night and all day today. He reassured me that Hika wasn't being readmitted but needed some time away to clear his head. I totally agree. This mess has shaken us all, and he's in a delicate mental state. I must be there to help him.

During a class break, Yuki and I walked her to the restroom. There was no way for us to check the room first, but a couple girls went in before Haruhi and didn't run out screaming. We took that as a sign Kyoya-senpai wasn't in there waiting.

.

xXx

.

I want to go back to bed.

My ex-boyfriend is blackmailing me to marry him. My father sold my soul to the devil. One of my friends thinks he's my father…again. Another decided to propose, after he had assaulted me and spent six months in a mental institution. There were cameras and mics in my apartment. My father went behind my back and accrued debts I don't know about. That contract is legal and binding with my father's signature. Once we're married, I won't be me anymore. I'll be Mrs. Ootori Kyoya and he'll have complete control over my life. I have to be pregnant in a year. I can't even stomach the idea of him touching me. He put roses in my locker and was watching me in the halls. I have a bodyguard while I'm in school…again. My life is a circus.

Now, we're walking to lunch. Ritsu's chef forgot I like to bring my own, so Ritsu is buying my lunch in the Dinning Hall.

Kyoya will be there somewhere eating his lunch.

I want to go back to bed.

.

There's Ootori. He's sitting all the way to one side of the Dinning Hall, his back to the wall. He can take in the entire room from there. He won't intimidate Haruhi. I won't let him.

After we get our lunches, Haruhi sits between Satoshi and Chika. They have their backs to Ootori. Kaoru and I sit across from them. I want to watch that fucker. Yuki positions himself between the two tables, ready to stop Ootori if he comes this way.

"How did last night go, Haruhi," Tamaki-senpai asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replies, but hands him the note Ootori sent over.

Renge reads it over Tamaki-senpai's shoulder. "That idiot! Why in the world he thought this would work, I'll never know. He's way too used to getting whatever he wants by snapping his fingers."

The note was passed to the cousins.

"Absolutely no honor," Chika said. "There's nothing actionable in this. No threat or blackmail."

"No," I reply. "He was careful with his wording."

Kaoru was the last to read it before passing it back to Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry you are going through this, Haruhi. I assume you replied."

"Yeah. I had the reply ready before Tachibana came over. Nice and simple: 'No way in hell, Senpai'. I wish that could be the end of it."

.

She let them all read my letter. How dare she!

Those idiots have entirely too much influence over her. Once we're married, I'll forbid her from seeing them. She'll quit the Club and come back to the apartment right after school.

First, I need to convince her to marry me, no matter how. Then, I need that contract signed. Or, depending on Haruhi, I might need to accomplish those inversely.

The flowers didn't work. I didn't think they would. Constant reminders that I'm waiting, that I won't take 'no' for an answer, that she will have to agree are needed. They were just the opening salvo in my new, intense campaign to wear her down. I have a long list and a final blow.

We'll be engaged before the announcement ball.

.

"Chika, did Honey-senpai tell you how last night went?" I asked. I had totally forgotten about that until now. My mind has been occupied with Hika and his recovery.

"He came over to see me after, Kaoru-senpai," Satoshi said. "Mitsukuni brought over all the records and a flash-drive with the files. I'll look them over tonight. I already know enough to cover for today without reviewing them."

"Did he say anything about how Kyoya-senpai reacted?"

"Just a little. He can tell you all about it at Club today."

.

I snapped to alert status when I saw Yuki signal me. The cousins braced themselves to protect Haruhi.

Ootori was walking towards us.

Yuki stopped him and they spoke for a minute. Then he signaled me that Ootori wanted to come over and talk. I replied with the 'no' signal.

Apparently, that wasn't good enough. Yuki came over and whispered in my ear, "He's demanding that Miss Haruhi is asked."

"Fuck. Tell him no. Tell him that she has already told me she never wants to talk to him again. Tell him that that obviously includes lunch today and every day from now on. Tell him all that then escort him from the room. I'm don't want to deal with his shit today."

"Yes, Young Lord."

Damn, Ootori did not look pleased with that answer. Good. He needs to be brought down a peg or a dozen. Asshole.

Yuki didn't have to escort him out. He walked out on his own.

.

We were all leaving the Dinning Hall when I remembered, "Haruhi?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

"I spoke with my father. Your scholarship is safe."

"Thank you, Senpai. Please tell him I'm grateful."

.

xXx

.

 **In the Chairman's Office:**

Well, Kyoya played that one all wrong. Clearly, he has no idea how to deal with a woman when she has a brain and is independent.

Haruhi will make someone a valuable partner and wife. But not him. He'd crush her spirit and leave vast amounts of potential untapped.

I wonder…

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club that Afternoon:**

"Welcome!"

Where do these petals come from? I've been here about a year and still haven't figured it out. Came home with one stuck to my shoe once and the fellas have never let me forget it.

"Tamaki-senpai, where's Kyoya-senpai?"

"My darling princess, Kyoya is taking some time off to handle some business. He's overseeing some contracts that need quite a bit of attention."

"Oh. I hope he's successful."

"We do too." Then Tamaki-senpai swept his arm towards Satoshi, "In the interim, Satoshi will be taking over as Vice President. We're all sure he will do a wonderful job."

Several girls clapped for Satoshi, and he blushed, then they cooed. Chicks, man.

.

"Tamaki-kun?" I whispered as his appointment was leaving.

"Yes, my darling."

"I tried to talk to Haruhi-kun after class today, but she brushed me off. I don't like the way she's isolating herself. It worries me."

"We'll have to do better to comfort her, Renge-chan."

"Excuse me, Senpai," Kaoru interrupted as he walked up to us. "She's been kicked repeatedly and needs some time to come to terms. When she needs us, she'll let us know. The best thing we can do is be ready when she does."

"Yes, you're right, Kaoru."

"Fine. As soon as my darling friend Haruhi needs me, I'll be there for her."

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Library:**

I looked up from my history report and said, "Yuki, I need to get another book."

"I'll come with you."

.

Good. They've left the table. I'll drop this letter in her bag. She'll find it later.

.

When Yuki and I came back to our table, Kyoya was sitting across the library pretending to study. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yuki, he's sitting over there. Can we switch places?"

"Of course."

This is much better. He's behind me, and Yuki can keep an eye on him.

.

xXx

.

 **After Host Club:**

"Now that we're all here without Haruhi, we can talk about emergency plans," Kaoru said.

"What about Hika-chan?"

"He went to his doctor yesterday and will be back later tonight. After all that's happened, he needed to get his head on straight."

"No kidding. Yesterday really freaked Haruhi out. She had nightmares."

"Still, is his idea really that bad?" I asked.

"Are you kidding Chika? You want her to marry Hikaru? What the hell?"

"Please calm down Kasanoda-senpai. I'm not suggesting she marry Hikaru. She would need to marry someone already of age. Mitsukuni and Takashi are the only choices. She'd also have to get emancipated to get married without her father's consent."

"You're insane."

"No, just practical. We are talking about emergency plans, after all. She can't marry Kyoya-senpai if she's married to someone else."

"I can't marry Haru-chan. She's like my sister!" Mitsukuni wailed. I wouldn't want her married to my alien brother anyway.

"Then it would have to be Takashi." We all turned to look at him. My older cousin's face was pink.

"Marrying her off is not the solution," he said.

"Yes, we know. However, Takashi, it is an emergency plan that should be held in reserve. Married to you, she'd have the backing of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families. Kyoya-senpai wouldn't be able to touch her."

"You'd also treat her like an equal. Something Kyoya would never do," Mitsukuni said.

"Good," I continued, "I'll get the Haninozuka lawyers started on an emancipation for her. If nothing else, it should get her out of the contract."

"My darling friend Haruhi will not get married just to keep her safe. If we have to, I will smuggle her out of the country and set her up in France with her own mansion. She'll be safe there and never have to leave."

"You'd lock her up in a prison, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked. He really is an idiot. Putting Haruhi-senpai in lockdown would crush her as much as marrying Kyoya-senpai.

"It's the safest."

"If it comes down to getting her out of the country, I'll do it. The Syndicate has many ways to smuggle someone out of Japan. We also have safehouses in many different countries. We'll provide her with a new identity and necessary high school transcripts so she can continue her studies."

"And we'll all chip in to cover her expenses," Satoshi added.

"She'd be safer in France in her own estate."

"No, Tamaki-senpai. She'd be miserable," I said.

Kasanoda-senpai spoke up, "If we're done here, I need to pick her up at the library and take her back to the Compound. See you tomorrow."

.

xXx

.

I walked into the library and immediately saw that asshole staring at Haruhi. Just who the fuck does he think he is?

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked up at me. "Yes, please. Get me out of here."

Yuki and I flanked her as we escorted her out of the library and to the car.

Once inside, I made an executive decision. "Haruhi, on days you aren't in the Club, Yuki and Tetsuya will pick you up right after class and take you back to the Compound or to a business meeting if you have one. I don't want you staying at Ouran one second longer than necessary."

"Thanks, Ritsu. I appreciate it."

.

xXx

.

Ritsu and I were studying that night when I found an envelope in my bag.

"Ritsu, he put something in my bag." I held up the envelope, his handwriting spelling out my name.

"Shit!"

He pulled out his phone. "Tetsuya. Bring a wand to Haruhi's room now!"

Within a minute, Tetsuya and Yuki were there checking my bag for bugs. It's like a nightmare.

"All clear."

"Thanks, you can go."

Ritsu turned back to me, "You don't have to read that. I can burn it for you, if you want."

"Thanks, but I need to read it in case he's trying something new."

.

Note from Kyoya to Haruhi:

 _Darling Haruhi,_

 _I did not care for your answer to my previous letter. I asked you to come back with Tachibana, not turn me down again._

 _I want to marry you. I want us to be together forever. I love you, Haruhi, and if you analyze your feelings, you'll find you love me too._

 _Our life together will be perfect. You'll have everything you've ever needed or wanted. Our children will have the best of everything. They will know we both love them. They will not be raised as pawns like my siblings and I were._

 _I don't know how to say this any clearer…You have no choice. We will be married in the spring._

 _You do not need a bodyguard to keep me from you. That was insulting._

 _We need to talk and settle this issue. I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch. We'll sit and discuss this like adults._

 _I love you, Haruhi. Never doubt that._

 _Kyoya_

.

"I will not talk to him tomorrow or any other time. I don't ever want to see him again."

"No way! You'll sit with the rest of us and we'll keep him away. Between Yuki, Satoshi, Chika, and my gun, he won't get near you if you don't want him too."

"Thanks, Ritsu. This whole situation is insane, and the less I have to worry about it, the less likely I am to end up in the mental institution Hikaru was in."

.

xXx

.

Roses – check.

I have something planned for each day until she gives in. I have more leverage to use if necessary. I have leverage to use against Ranka. I may have to use that sooner rather than later.

Then again, I may not have to use it at all. I should be able to talk some sense into her tomorrow at lunch.

.

xXx

.

I'm so warm. Why? Wait? What?

I came awake to realize Haruhi had come into my room and crawled into bed with me again. She didn't wake me up this time, just crawled in and cuddled up.

"Ritsu?" she mumbled. Shit, I woke her up.

"Haruhi, what are you doing in here?"

"Nightmare. Couldn't sleep. Sleep fine here."

I dropped a kiss on the top of her head and said, "Go back to sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away. You don't have to do this alone."

Her breathing evened out and I fell asleep too.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you don't hate me too much for the very tame make out scene between Ritsu and Haruhi. You can tell from what Haruhi was thinking that it was just comfort to her. Helping her forget about Kyoya. Poor Kasanoda. I ask you to ride it out. You'll like where I'm going, but it will be a chapter or two.

Tamaki had a small backslide, but Renge put him straight. He quickly got back on the friendship side. She's just the right person to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Hikaru is a different story. This is not a full relapse. He will bounce back rather quickly. However, if anything could make him relapse, it would be this. That's why I put it in.

I didn't have Kyoya put a camera in her bedroom. He just isn't that disgusting. He never pushed her physically. Always backed down when she told him to stop. He does have some standards for his own behavior.

The 'why?' part took a while to write. I thought Chika was detached enough to give it to her straight.

So, the roses…what do you think about Kyoya's idea for 'constant reminders'? Any suggestions? I'm still creating my list.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What's Kyoya got planned for the rest of the week? What will the guys do for a cosplay if she's not there?

More Ranka! Will it finally come out that he didn't sign the contract? What about an explanation of the debts?

You only have to wait a week.

.


	29. Chapter 29 - MamaPapa Bear

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Excited to see new readers following this story and the previous one. Very Cool!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 4/27/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: language and language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 29: Mama/Papa Bear**

.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

I heard an alarm and opened my eyes. "Ritsu?"

"Good morning, Haruhi. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmm," I moaned as I stretched like a cat. His bed is so comfortable. "Yes, once I came in here."

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Not really. Kyoya and Hikaru were in it. I just want to forget."

I could see the worry in his face and the apology. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime."

His eyes changed and he lowered his lips to mine. I didn't say no.

.

xXx

.

"Can I ask how things went with the doc? You didn't want to talk about it last night."

The Doc. How did things go at the doc? Fucking terrible. I want to blow Kaoru off, but I need his help. The doc was right. I hate that.

"It sucked."

I'd just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. Kaoru was up way before me and was dressed and waiting. I am not motivated to do anything today. It's a good thing I've got the internship today instead of the Club. I don't want to face them as a group.

"That's it?"

"No." I know I'm standing here pouting like a three-year-old, but that's where I am today. "We spent the entire night and day reviewing all my old notes. All our conversations. Watched some of my sessions. He tried to show my how far I'd come."

I sighed and sat down next to him. "I fought it until he showed me the attack again. Kaoru, she was so scared, and I did that. Doc finally let me come home when I recognized the look on her face. The face from the attack was the same face I saw on Sunday. I scared her…again."

.

I pulled Hika into my arms and let him cry. I knew the doc would help him.

I stroked his hair and back and thought about what comes next. Kyoya-senpai is at school. Hika is in all Haruhi's classes. I have to protect Hika, and Haruhi must be protected. What a mess.

"You're my priority, Hika. Haruhi's got all the rest of them to protect her. I'm worried about you. What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know," he choked out. "I don't know what I'm going to feel from one minute to the next. I want to kill him. I want to run away. I want to have her. I want to ignore her. I want to forget all this happened. I want it to go back to normal. But what the fuck is normal?

"A year ago was not normal. A year ago, I made one of the worst mistakes of my life. I can never take it back, but I was making amends. I was working hard. Then fucking Kyoya ruined it. He pulled all this shit. She dumped him. And she looked so vulnerable, so fragile. I thought I could help. My head bounced back in time and I thought I was her answer to everything. I wanted to be that answer."

He broke down again. Wracking sobs. It hurt just to listen. I wanted to say something, anything. But I didn't. I didn't because the doc is better for him than me. I could say something wrong and set him back again. I need to talk to his doctor and get some advice on handling all this.

Finally, the sobs tapered off and he looked back up at me. "Kaoru, I'm so lost."

"I know, Hika. We'll figure it out."

"Doc wants me to call him every morning and every evening to check in. Evening calls will be like a session and will take as long as we need. I can also call anytime for an emergency."

"Good. He knows what he's doing. Just keep listening."

"Yeah, but it still sucks."

I gave him another hug and replied, "It won't forever. Let's get breakfast. We're running late."

.

xXx

.

I can get used to kissing Haruhi. Just kissing. Kissing forever. Every idiot says this, but it's true…It's like nothing else exists. Well, until Tetsuya bangs on the door to wake us up.

"Oh, no," Haruhi whispered, and I looked out the car window.

"Shit." I rolled down the divider and barked, "See him?!"

"Yes, Young Lord."

Fucking Ootori. Standing there waiting for her like it's any other normal day.

.

She'll see me. I won't let her forget what I want. I won't be threatening. I won't be scary. We need to talk. I'm standing here for another reminder.

.

Tetsuya opened the door for us and Yuki and Ritsu helped me out. They walked on either side of me, going widely around Kyoya.

"Haruhi, we need to talk," he said. He's getting better at hiding his anger and short trigger. He didn't even sound mad.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Ootori," Ritsu snarled.

"I was talking to Haruhi, my fiancée." He was following us now. "Haruhi, we need to talk. I'll see you at lunch."

I stopped and turned to him. Will he listen if I talk directly to him? "No. I am not your fiancée. We are not dating. Please leave me alone, Senpai." I turned back to the school and started walking away.

I heard, "This isn't over. We'll talk at lunch," as we left him behind.

.

xXx

.

The twins weren't at the front door, so I walked Haruhi to her class.

"What about Hikaru?" she asked. "What do I do?"

"I talked to Kaoru this morning. Follow his lead."

"OK. Thanks, Ritsu."

.

"There she is, Hika. Remember what we talked about and today shouldn't be that bad."

"Whatever."

As she came up to us, I pointed to my old chair. "Haruhi, we thought you'd be more comfortable sitting there."

"Yes, I would. Thank you, Kaoru. Thank you, Hikaru." I smiled back and Hika nodded.

After we settled into our seats, I passed her a note.

.

Note from Kaoru to Haruhi:

 _Haruhi:_

 _Hika did well at his doctor's and is working his way back again. He's very sorry for scaring you and will apologize to you himself when he's ready._

 _As for your security, Kasanoda and I talked about it this morning. Yuki is outside the classroom door. He'll escort you to the bathroom, dining hall, and anywhere else. Hika and I are going to eat our lunches in here today. It's 'bring your lunch day' so it works out._

 _I know he scared you. I know you're worried. He's getting the help he needs and will not have a relapse. His doc says this is a small issue and was not surprised something like this happed with everything that's going on._

 _The other guys are focusing on you. Hika and I will back off and I'll focus on him. We'll all get through this._

 _Kaoru._

.

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. This note was exactly what I needed. The rest of the guys are more than enough. Kaoru needs to concentrate on Hikaru. He needs a lot of support right now.

I nodded to Kaoru and smiled at them both. It won't be as bad as last year. Now, if I could stop having the nightmares…

.

xXx

.

Yuki and Ritsu walked me to the dining hall and we sat with the rest of the guys. We all pulled out our bentos and started to eat.

I saw Kyoya sitting by himself again. Same spot. I sat with my back to him again.

It wasn't long before one of the Host Club customers came up to our table. "What's the charity this week, Chika-chan?"

"We're supporting an organization called 'Animal Walk Tokyo'. (1) They raise money to donate to all different types of animal rescue groups in and around Tokyo.

"Oh. What a good idea." She was clearly confused. What does she think? All pets are treated well and there are no strays? Some of them really live in their own worlds. "Here's our lunch money," she handed Chika-chan an envelope. "This is from me and my friends. Five total."

"Thank you. This will go to good use."

She smiled and went back to her friends.

"That reminds me, Chika-chan. This is from the twins." I handed him the envelope Kaoru gave me.

"Kaoru-senpai told me he would send it with you. Thanks, Haruhi-senpai"

Several others came by and dropped off their lunch money. I'm proud of this initiative. Not only are they raising money for small charities, they are educating the rest of the school. Who knows what the ripple effects will be?

.

Just like yesterday, Ootori stood up and tried to come over. Just like yesterday, Yuki stopped him. He gave Yuki a message.

"He wants to drop off his lunch money and talk with Miss Haruhi. He said she was expecting this."

His arrogance! Well, I'm arrogant too, but not like that. I wouldn't demand anyone in the Club to do something and expect them to.

"Tell him that Haruhi did not agree to the meeting and still doesn't want to talk to him."

Chika got up, "I'll go back with Yuki-san and get Kyoya-senpai's lunch money. We shouldn't turn it down."

"Fine. Yuki don't take any of his shit. He's not to come over here. I'm sure he doesn't want to make a scene."

.

Yuki and I walked back over to Kyoya-senpai. "I'll accept your money. It's an animal rescue charity called 'Animal Walk Tokyo'."

"Thank you, Yasuchika-kun." He turned to Yuki, "Where's Haruhi? She was supposed to come back with you so we could talk."

"The Young Lord has asked me to relay that Miss Haruhi did not agree to this meeting, and therefore would not be coming. She does not wish to talk to you."

I'm trained to read body-language. Kyoya-senpai does well hiding it, but minuscule changes in his eyes and the corners of his mouth give him away. He's very angry, but you can't tell from his voice.

"Very well. Please give this to Haruhi." He handed a note to Yuki and walked out.

"I'll take it," I put out my hand. "It's up to her if she wants to read it."

.

"Kyoya-senpai gave me this envelope for you, Haruhi-senpai."

I took it from Chika-kun with a sigh. How long is this going to go on? Do I have to hit him over the head with my shoe to get my point across?

"Thank you, Chika-kun." I stuffed it in my bag.

"You're not going to read it?"

"I will after I'm back at the Compound tonight, Ritsu. I just can't face it right now. I have a long meeting at Petto Chinmi after classes. I need to be prepared for that."

.

xXx

.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. I tried to respect my daughter's privacy. I tried to wait for her to call me. I can't wait anymore!"

"What are you going to do, Ranka-chan?"

"I'm going over to that school and demand to see her!"

Jarou grabbed my arm as I walked past him to the door. "Wait a minute. You can't just go to the school and yell at her! Think about how embarrassing that would be."

I whirled on him and yelled, "I don't give a shit about embarrassment. She's my daughter and I need to see her. This is ridiculous!"

He grabbed my shoulders and glared at me. "Think! Do you actually believe that Haruhi-chan will put up with that? She goes to that school every day! You will ruin her reputation there if you embarrass her like that. She'll never talk to you again if you do that."

It took me a good five minutes to calm down. Deep breathing. Thinking about what my Haruhi would want. Counting to ten, over and over and over.

Finally, "You're right. But what do I do? I need to talk to her. I need to know what I did."

Jarou told me his idea. I don't want to wait, but it made sense. I need to call the bar.

.

I didn't think he'd ever calm down. Going to Ouran and screaming at her is probably the worst thing he could do right now. They need to make up. If she's not going to support us, she might at least raise our standard of living.

.

xXx

.

 **That afternoon at Petto Chinmi:**

"Fujioka-sama, allow me to introduce you to our Marketing Team."

"Thank you, Tanaki-san."

She received some strange looks, but none that were demeaning. News of the Board incident had traveled through the company. When those Board Members resigned, she basically told them 'good riddance' and replaced them without any difficulty. She somehow managed to get the Morinozuka heir to accept a seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't wish to take up too much your valuable working time. This meeting is for us to discuss the new marketing plan."

She pulled out her copy. It was marked, highlighted, post-it flagged, and well-worn. A notebook was also pulled out. Watching her flip through it, I saw notes, diagrams, graphs, and highlighted questions.

Working with anyone who wants to learn and wants to do a good job is a pleasure. She's one of the most dedicated people I've ever worked with.

"I've reviewed the plan and have some questions and suggestions. As we go through it, if there are things I want changed, I'll give you ample time to make your argument. I've learned quite a lot about marketing, but there are nuances I'm sure I don't know."

.

As the meeting continued, the thoughts of the marketing executives were varied:

When I heard that some kid owned the company, I was going to quit in protest. How is some second-year high school student going to run this company and keep it solvent? My friend on the Board said to give her a chance. I'm glad I stayed. She's trying hard and listening to our opinions.

This brat owns the company? It's bad enough I have to answer to a woman, but a girl – no way. I'll be handing in my resignation.

It's refreshing to see someone not so rooted in their ideas that they can't be talked into something better. Her idea about the internet ads was not a good one, however it applied to train signs. Just took one of us with the experience to see it. Once he explained, she accepted right away.

I'll listen. I'll suggest. I'll teach her a little. Then I'm going to do exactly what I want. I know better than she does.

So, this was the girl that brought the Morinozuka heir to the board. Impressive. What other connections does she have?

.

We took a break for dinner, and I excused myself to the restroom.

Whew! I knew talking to these men would be hard. Most treated me with respect. A couple seemed to turn into professors, not listening to my ideas, but lecturing me on the subject matter. There were two, however, that didn't listen, or when they did, their faces made it clear they were here because they had to be.

I will talk to Tanaki-san about them. I need to review their HR records. It's possible they are assets to the company and take offence to working for me. Or they are pulling the company down and need to be let go.

Mori-senpai, and yes, even Kyoya, have helped with those journal articles and studies they've sent to me. Books are one thing, but I've seen that current examples and case studies are the most effective learning tools. At least for marketing. I'll get subscriptions to the most helpful journals. That's definitely something the company can pay for.

.

"Good evening, Fujioka-sama. Thank you for the productive meeting."

"Thank you for your insights."

He was the last one to leave. Now she and I can dissect the meeting and see where we want to go.

After getting a cup of coffee, she sat back down at the table. "I want the HR records for Ueno-san and Sano-san. Their attitude during the meeting was not respectful and I need to learn more about them."

"I'll have them messengered to your apartment tomorrow afternoon."

Why does she look scared? "That won't work, Tanaki-san. Please have them messengered to Ouran during our lunch break. The guard at the front door will see that I get them."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She flipped through her notebook and said, "Some of their new ideas were interesting. I want to know your opinion. The opinion you chose not to share in an open meeting."

I walked her through my copy and explained. She took copious notes and decided what she was going to approve and what she wanted them to work on more.

"Well," she said, standing, "thank you for the productive meeting. I'll text for my car."

I walked her to the front entrance and stayed until her car arrived.

Before she walked out, she said, "I'll email you a list of journals and other periodicals I'd like to receive. If they could be messengered to Ouran each Friday during lunch, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, Fujioka-sama."

She looked off in space for a minute. "I have a better idea. We should meet for lunch every Friday. You'd bring them with you, and we'd handle whatever business had come up since we spoke last."

"A good idea. Please include the restaurant in the email. I assume somewhere close to Ouran."

"That would be best. I'll let you know." She turned to the car as the driver opened the door. "Good night, Tanaki-san."

"Good night, Fujioka-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **Kasanoda Syndicate Compound:**

"Haruhi, how was the meeting?"

I walked into Ritsu's room and sat down at the desk. "I think it went well. I met the marketing department and we worked our way through their new plan."

I slumped back in my chair, "There were two that weren't happy I was there, to the point they were disrespectful. They didn't say anything outright, but their posture, expressions, and hand movements indicated they did not want to be there and did not want to be listening to me. Tanaki-san will be messaging me their HR records to Ouran during lunch tomorrow. I hope you understand why I don't want them messengered here."

"Of course. No problem. Associating with the Syndicate can be problematic."

"It's really not that, Ritsu. I'd prefer the company not know I'm not living in my apartment right now. It doesn't matter where I'm living, I'd have them messaged to Ouran."

"Oh, OK."

I saw he had his English book out and was writing a report. I switched languages, "Judging by what you're studying, we should speak English for the rest of the night."

He smiled and agreed.

We settled in for a study session.

.

xXx

.

Once again, I was inspecting the guard house and checking up on the guards. A taxi pulled up and out spilled Haruhi's father, his long red hair curled and bouncing, dressed in a green sequined dress and heels. Obviously, dressed for work.

"Where's Haruhi?!" he yelled, running up to me. "I need to speak with her now!"

I waved the guards off. I could handle him. "Fujioka-sama, Miss Haruhi does not wish to speak with you right now."

Then he surprised me. Me! Tetsuya Sendo! He got right up in my face and in the deadliest voice I've heard outside a syndicate said, "Bring my daughter out here now! This is a family matter and I must discuss it with her."

"Fujioka-sama, I must ask you to leave."

"No. I will not leave without talking to Haruhi. I'm prepared to stay here forever. I will make a scene. I will make removing me unpleasant for you."

Of that I have no doubt. He is the embodiment of 'don't mess with a mama/papa bear'.

"Please stay here. I'll contact the Young Lord."

.

Phone call between Tetsuya and Kasanoda:

 **Kasanoda** : "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

 **Tetsuya** : "Fujioka-sama is at the entrance demanding to see his daughter. He states he won't leave until he speaks with her. He's prepared to make a scene."

 **Kasanoda** : "I'm sure he realizes we can handle that."

 **Tetsuya** : "Yes, Young Lord. I don't think he cares."

 **Kasanoda** : "Shit. I'll come out and talk to him."

.

That phone call didn't sound good. "Is everything alright?"

"Your father is at the front gates demanding to speak with you."

"I don't want to talk to him yet. I still have no idea what to say."

"I'm going out there to talk to him. You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

.

"Fujioka-san, I understand we have a problem?"

"Problem! Problem! The only problem I have is that you are keeping my daughter away from me!" If this little bastard thinks he can intimidate me, he's wrong. I am her father!

"I am not keeping your daughter from you. Haruhi does not wish to speak with you. I'm sure you understand."

Understand? What the hell is he talking about?

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kasanoda-kun. I left Kyoya in my apartment so he could propose to Haruhi. I came back the next day to find a note from him," I pointed at Tetsuya, "saying she's here and will call when she can.

"She's never called and every time I call here, I'm told she doesn't want to talk to me. Why is she here! What the hell is going on with my daughter!"

.

I took a deep breath to calm down. Having him dragged into the guard house or hitting him will only make everything worse.

"Fujioka-san, after what you did, she's very angry. You didn't talk to her first. You didn't take her feelings into consideration. You didn't even wait for her answer! You betrayed her and sold her soul to the devil." I was yelling at him. Couldn't stop myself.

He went still. He stared at me like I was from outer space. "Kasanoda-kun, what the fuck are you talking about?"

How can he not know what I'm talking about?

"The contract. You signed Ootori's marriage contract without a thought for your daughter. How do you expect her to not be angry?"

"What? The contract? I never signed that. I told Kyoya-kun that I'd sign it if Haruhi agreed and told me I could. I'd never do that to her."

Lightbulbs flicked on as a ton of bricks fell on me. "FUCK!"

.

xXx

.

Nothing good can come from this. Ranka went over to the Compound. He'll demand to see Haruhi. If it doesn't come out this time, it will the next. I'm within hours of my contract exaggeration coming to light.

.

xXx

.

"What's happening, Ritsu? Why did Yuki bring me to your lounge?"

"Haruhi, please sit down. I'm going to ask you to do something. Something you really don't want to do."

I don't like the sound of that. He leaves to chase my dad away and then comes back to tell me I need to do something. "What?" Couldn't keep the squeak out of my voice.

"You need to talk to your father. I found out some things when we spoke. You need to hear them from him." He took my hands, "I'll stay here with you. Yuki and Tetsuya can too, if you want them. We won't let him hurt you."

"He's already hurt me."

"I know this really sucks. I'm asking you to trust me and talk to him."

I looked in his eyes. He nodded slightly and said, "You need to do this."

I guess it's time to get this over with. There really isn't a safer place to do this. "Fine, but I want all three of you to stay here with me."

.

"Haruhi! Darling Daughter! I'm so happy to see you." Yuki stopped him before he could get to her. I gestured to a seat across the coffee table from her.

I could see the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and started, "Dad, I don't understand how you could do this to me."

I'll give Ranka some credit. I told him what to expect, that he'd have to break it to her gently.

"I know you can't. There's a very good reason you can't understand. Darling Haruhi, I didn't sign that contract."

"What!?" She'd jumped up and stood over him, hands fisted, eyes glaring. "What are you saying!?"

"I never signed the contract. Kyoya showed it to me and I said I would sign it if you said I could. If it was what you wanted. Only then."

She crumpled to the floor and whimpered, "But, Kyoya said…"

"Honey, he lied."

Ranka bent down and scooped her into his lap. I nodded at Yuki and Tetsuya. They left, and I followed them out.

.

xXx

.

I will kill that little bastard. How dare he lie to my little girl and put her through all this. She's sobbing in my arms. Sobbing! It's all his fault.

I let her cry herself out, just holding and rocking her. I could hear some comments between the sobs.

"He said."

…

"You didn't?"

…

"He lied."

…

"Bastard."

…

When she finally seemed to calm down, I tried talking to her. "Darling, he lied. I'd never do that to you."

"He made it sound so real. I was so shocked."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I know, baby. I know. You've been hurt so many times in the last few days, you don't know which way is up."

"Oh, no!" she whispered frantically.

"What? What is it?" I was starting to panic.

"That bastard didn't lie."

"Sure, he did."

"Did you look at the contract?"

"I flipped through but didn't really read it. I knew you would."

"He told me you approved the contract. The copy he gave me didn't have your signature. Then he said you didn't sign _that_ copy."

There are so many things I want to call him, but I shouldn't say those words in front of my innocent daughter.

Then, she surprised me. "That sneaky son-of-a-bitch," she growled.

"Haruhi! Language!"

"Dad, I can call him that after everything he's done. I may call him worse. I'll tell you to cover your ears."

That gave us both a tiny smile.

"Haruhi, you need to tell me the whole story from the moment you walked into our apartment Thursday night."

.

xXx

.

"Ritsu, what's going on in the lounge?"

"Pops," I turned when he spoke, "Haruhi's dad is here. They are working things out."

His face went red and his eyes got scary. "Just how are they 'working things out' after he signed that disgusting contract?"

"That's just it – he didn't sign it. That asshole Ootori lied. He's probably lied about everything."

"Asshole is right." He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I want to talk to Ranka-san when they are done. I don't care how late it is."

.

xXx

.

"I'm confused. What debts is Ootori talking about? You paid them all when you sold the baby clothes company."

"He said you had some that you were hiding. The guys' lawyers have been trying to find them. We need to know how bad it all is. Can you tell me how much and who they are with?"

"But there are no other debts. I never hid anything from you. Sure, I was embarrassed by some of them, but we went through them all and you paid them. There's nothing left."

"He lied again?"

"Yes. I'm not hiding anything from you. I don't owe anyone anything."

.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I had to let out some of this rage. I can't sit still. Jumping up, I started to stalk around the room.

"That jerk! He lied about EVERYTHING! He gave me that horrible contract and said you approved."

I saw a vase on the table next to me. Without thinking, I picked it up to throw it across the room.

"HARUHI!"

A loud frustrated growl came from deep in my throat. "Sorry," I snapped and set the vase down.

"He lied! You didn't sign the contract! You don't have any debts!" I'm still stomping around the room, waiving my hands hysterically. "That…that…that…asshole!"

I picked up a pillow from the sofa and threw it on the floor. And another. And another.

I looked over at dad, "Our entire relationship was a lie," I said, totally defeated.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Oh no. What have I done?

.

She flung herself at me and threw arms around my neck. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I believed everything that bastard said. Everything bad he said about you."

My poor daughter.

"I should have known. I should have known you'd never do that to me! You'd never make a decision like that without talking to me. Never in a million years!"

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

How could I not? None of this is her fault. She's got such a good heart. She believes the best about people. She wants to see the world as basically good. Of course, I'll forgive her.

"Absolutely. He blindsided you and you haven't had a moment to calm down since." I pulled her back so I could look at her face, "You did nothing wrong. All this is on him. It's all his fault. Don't you dare take any of the blame."

"I should have seen it coming?"

"No. You were dating him. You trusted him. You wouldn't have been dating him if you didn't trust him. He's the one that trampled on your trust. It's his fault. Not yours."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby."

.

We sat like that for a while, thinking about this whole mess, before he asked his next question.

"So, Mori-kun owns the bar?"

"Yes, and he and his brother Satoshi own the apartments."

"So that means…"

"Yeah, dad. We don't have to worry about you losing your job or being evicted from the apartments. They will protect us."

He gave me a big hug and said, "I was worried about you going to Ouran, and Ootori has proven that correct. However, you have met some amazing friends there. Friends that truly care about your welfare and what's best for you."

"I know," I said as I put my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

.

xXx

.

"Are you sure you're OK, Haruhi?"

"I'm fine. Dad and I are fine. Everything is fixed now. He didn't sign that contract and there are no other debts. Kyoya lied about everything."

"Asshole."

"I agree."

We were walking away from the lounge, not sure where we were headed. "What is your father going to talk to my dad about?"

"Probably your security. Want to watch a movie or go to the koi pond?"

"No. How about a video game? I need to laugh and since I'm so bad, it will definitely be funny."

.

xXx

.

Ryuu-san's office fits his personality. Dark wood walls, imposing desk, heirloom weapons hung behind it, seats in front of the desk lowered for intimidation.

"Let's sit over here," he directed me to a sofa and chairs over to the side. This put us on more equal footing. "Want a drink?"

"Yes. I need one."

He handed me some sake and sat down.

"We need to discuss what happens next. Our children make good decisions, but this situation may be above their heads."

"I didn't sign the contract, and he doesn't have leverage over us. Isn't it over?"

"No. I don't think so. Ootori Kyoya believes what he wants he should get. He also won't tolerate being made a fool of, especially in public. He wants Haruhi-chan. He'll do what he thinks it will take. He's already proven that."

"I don't understand, Ryuu-san. What else can he do?"

"I don't want to alarm you, but there are several things. He could kidnap Haruhi-chan and take her to a country where she's legally able to marry him without your consent. Once they are married, he could keep her there for as long as he wants.

"He could kidnap her and threaten any number of things to get you to sign the contract.

"He could poison her with all the universities in Japan. She wouldn't be able to continue her education unless she married him."

"Ranka-san?"

My heart is pounding. I can't see…

"Ranka-san?" I don't register Ryuu-san jumping up and pushing my head between my knees. "Breathe slowly. Relax. That's it. Breathe."

It took a few minutes, but I was finally about to sit up and focus again.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Those are the worst-case examples I could think of. Between the Kasanoda, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Suoh, Hitachiin, and Houshakuji families, we won't allow anything to happen to her."

"How? Ootori has a private police force. He's shown that he'll do anything."

"First and foremost, we must see to Haruhi-chan's protection. She's safe here. This Compound is a fortress. My guards are with her during transportation and school. Ootori cannot get her here."

"Thank-you, Ryuu-san."

.

I can tell he's hesitant, as am I. She and my son should not be together like this.

He spoke before I could. "I am grateful for everything you have done for Haruhi. Both you and Kasanoda-kun. However…"

"However, you are concerned about her relationship with my son."

"Yes, I am. Kasanoda-kun is a nice boy, but they are not right for each other. I worry that Haruhi will latch onto him for comfort and that will go too far."

"They have become closer since she arrived Thursday night. I have the same concerns. My son still thinks he's in love with her."

"I don't want to bring her home. She's not safe there."

"I have a plan."

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Morning:**

"More strawberries?" Ritsu asked.

Another box of chocolate covered strawberries in my locker. This time there was a note.

 _For my delicious fiancée_

 _Love, Kyo_

I slammed my locker door, and he was there again. Standing at the end of the hall.

I glanced at Ritsu and said, "I'm not afraid of him anymore."

I walked straight to him and dumped the strawberries into the trashcan he was standing next to. Then I turned and walked to class.

"Way to go, Haruhi!"

.

She was angrier than normal. I suppose that means she knows Ranka didn't sign the contract and that there were no debts.

Plan D.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club that Afternoon:**

"Satoshi-kun, where's Haruhi?"

"She's taking the week off to catch up on her studies."

"You look so cute in your costume."

Cute? Cute! Spiderman isn't cute! These girls. "Thanks."

I led her to Chika's and my seating area. I can't help chuckling every time I see his costume – the Atom. Today we're all superheroes.

.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai. You are the most handsome Superman ever!"

"Why, thank-you, Miss Lois Lane. I'd save you any time."

Those crazy twins gave me the right costume. I'm perfect for Superman.

.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, you make the best crime-fighting duo."

"Thank you. I've always wanted to be a Superhero and eat cake with beautiful ladies."

Mitsukuni is enjoying himself as Robin. The stoic Batman is a good choice for me. I can sit here and observe and not break character.

I miss Haruhi. She would be here if it wasn't for all this mess. I suppose it's a good thing. With Kyoya doing what he did, he guaranteed Haruhi would never go back to him. How stupid. He lost everything when he showed her that contract.

.

"Oh, Aquaman. Don't worry about the sharks. I, the Green Lantern, will protect you always."

"Thank you, Green Lantern." I collapsed into Hikaru's arms. "I have no powers on land and need to you take care of me."

"Awww"

"Oooo"

I guess the brotherly love thing works no matter what characters we're playing.

.

"So, who are you supposed to be Kasanoda-san?"

"I'm the Flash. Fastest man on Earth!"

"Are you fast at everything?" Shinobu asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She really shouldn't be able to get to me like she does.

I smirked back, "Not the important things."

Shit. I can't believe I'm talking like that to her when Haruhi and I might be getting together. What a jerk.

.

xXx

.

 **Public Library:**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Yuki. I had some books to return and wanted to get a couple others."

"No problem, Miss Haruhi."

I had several books and journals spread out on the table. I've got a history report, an English paper, and a physics problem set all due in the next couple of days. Good thing I'm just putting the finishing touches on the papers.

"Haruhi?"

"Gorou-senpai?" I wave Yuki off and whisper, "It's OK. He's a friend."

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine. Please sit."

I introduced him to Yuki, and we chatted for a while until he pulled my physics problem set out from under some papers and said, "These look like fun."

"Fun to you, maybe. I'm getting better, but sometimes still get tripped up."

"Here, I'll walk you through a couple."

.

I don't know who this guy is, but Miss Haruhi does. He's definitely older. Probably by three or more years. They make an interesting couple.

As much as I enjoy being around Miss Haruhi, I agree with Tetsuya. She and the Young Lord do not make a good couple. Friends, yes. But not a couple.

She introduced him as her physics tutor. As long as he's not a friend of Ootori-sama's I guess it's OK.

.

She sure is sweet. Kinda like a little sister. I thought I might be starting to like her at first, but I guess not. She's a little too pure for me. And young. Little sister is the best way to categorize it.

What's up with this Yuki guy? She introduced him as a friend, but I don't see it. He's at least ten years older. Where would she have met him? It's weird. When she asked me to sit, he asked her if she wanted him to leave. She shook her head, so he stayed. He's not even paying attention to her. He's just looking around.

"Can I see your English paper?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'm taking it and want to see what you're doing in High School."

This is really good. "Is this a translation?"

"No. We had to write a paper describing our favorite English language book. I wrote it straight to English. I know some people write theirs out in Japanese first and then translate that, but I prefer my way."

" _And Then There Were None_? That's a mystery, isn't it?"

"Yes, Agatha Christie. It's my favorite that I've read this month, so it's fresh in my mind."

"This month? Do you read for pleasure often?"

"Whenever I can. Mostly in Japanese but reading in English helps with class. I learn even more if I read a chapter in Japanese and then in English. I get more of the nuances that way."

"Maybe I should ask you to help me in English. I only had one year in high school, and it's harder for me now than most of my classmates."

Her face brightened, and she hit me with her smile. Yep, kid sister.

"I'd be happy to. You've helped me so much with physics, and this way I could repay you."

We talked about emailing translations back and forth and meeting here at the library every week or two. This will be perfect. I didn't want to tell her, but I'm close to failing English.

.

xXx

.

 **After Host Club:**

"Alright, let's make this quick," Satoshi said as we all sat down for the club meeting.

"Before we get started, I have an announcement," Kasanoda-senpai said. "Haruhi met with her father last night."

"WHAT!" Tamaki-senpai screeched. "How could she do that after what he did to her?"

"Will you shut up, Senpai. I'll explain if you let me."

Tamaki-senpai sat down and Renge-senpai put her arm around him to calm him down.

Kasanoda-senpai told us everything. I was surprised, but Takashi wasn't.

"I wondered. Something was wrong about all that. It wasn't something I could picture Ranka-san doing."

"This changes EVERYTHING!" Hikaru-senpai yelled, standing up and smashing his fist on the table. "He lied about the contract. He lied about the fucking debts. ASSHOLE!"

"Calm down, Hika," Kaoru-senpai pulled him back down into his seat.

"It does change everything," I said, trying to wrap this up. I'm sure we'll rehash it over and over later. "There's no signature on the contract. There are no debts. Haruhi-senpai's business is secure. He has no leverage now. It's over."

"No, Chika," Kasanoda-senpai said. "It's far from over. He doesn't have any leverage that we know of. He's a conniving, secretive, ruthless son-of-a-bitch and we know he's capable of anything. He's cornered now. We've neutralized everything he's shown us. Expect the next things to be more extreme."

"Did Haru-chan go back to her apartment?"

"No, Senpai. She's still staying at the Compound. Her father wants her safe and we can give her the security she needs."

I think everyone else agrees with me when I say Haruhi-senpai shouldn't be staying with Kasanoda-senpai. His Compound might be secure, but so are the Haninozuka and Morinozuka estates. Considering his business, she's be safer with us.

"Well, I think my darling friend would be safer at any of our estates. Who knows what goes on at your Compound?"

That was a mistake. Don't anger the yakuza.

Kasanoda-senpai glared at Tamaki-senpai and, in a deadly voice, said, "Be careful, Senpai. If you think for one minute that I'd expose Haruhi to danger, you are a bigger idiot than I ever thought. How dare you accuse me of that!"

Time to step in. "Tamaki-senpai, Kasanoda-senpai, please calm down." I looked at the yakuza heir, "We all have suspicions about what goes on at your Compound. None of us want them confirmed."

I turned to Tamaki-senpai and glared, "I'm sure Tamaki-senpai was worried that Haruhi-senpai might stumble on to something by accident. I'm sure all of us here trust you to keep that from happening. Right, Tamaki-senpai?"

His gulp was audible, "Yes."

"Fine."

I looked at my cousin, "Satoshi, I think we're done with this. What's the next topic?"

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"What is everyone hearing about Haruhi and Kyoya?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"We aren't hearing anything at the university, but we wouldn't anyway. A couple of the ladies asked about Haru-chan today. We explained about her reports and tests and they were fine."

"Hnn."

"We haven't heard anything, Boss. Maybe a brief 'it's too bad Haruhi isn't here', but that's it. Nothing about Kyoya-senpai."

"And you, Chika-kun?"

"Not too much. Acknowledgements of Haruhi's studying. Someone reminding someone else that she needs to keep her scholarship. As for Kyoya-senpai, just that they hope his business dealings are successful. Satoshi has more to tell." Sorry, Satoshi. I know your report will upset them, but it must be done.

"Since I'm taking over for Kyoya-senpai, I've heard more around the Club than the rest of you. Several of our male customers have commented on Haruhi-senpai's absence. I had to cancel her scheduled guests for the week, and they weren't happy."

"Of course, they wouldn't be happy. Everyone wants to talk to my darling friend."

"It's not just that, Tamaki-senpai. A couple were very angry, and one was outright belligerent. It was like I was denying them their girlfriend or something. One came in today and once he saw we were doing superheroes, he demanded that Haruhi wear Wonder Woman next Friday so he didn't miss it."

Renge-senpai jumped in before Tamaki-senpai could over-react. "I've noticed that they can get touchy sometimes. Nothing too bad, but her arm or knee. She works through it, but I can tell she's upset."

"Poor Haru-chan. Why hasn't she said anything to us?"

"I'm not sure, except to say that that is her personality. She doesn't like sharing her problems."

"We need to talk to her about this. Either she needs to stop hosting, or we need to find a different way for her to interact with her guests. My darling friend does not deserve to be treated that way."

"Yeah, Boss. That's no way to treat her."

At this point, Satoshi tried to gain control of the meeting again. "So, we'll talk to Haruhi-senpai about that. Maybe this weekend after the kendo tournament?"

"That should work. We'll all be there."

"Fine. Tamaki-senpai, what have you heard about Haruhi-senpai or Kyoya-senpai?"

"Kyoya emailed me on Sunday to find out how we were explaining his absence. I told him about the business excuse. We can't use that forever, but until we have something better to say, it's what we're using.

"I also heard a couple of our guests talking today. They assume he's not eating lunch with us this week because of his business work. So, that's covering two situations that need explanations."

"Does he talk to you in class?"

"No. Not really. Just about class assignments. That's all I'll let him talk to me about. I don't acknowledge him outside class discussions."

"Maybe you should," I said.

"What? Chika-kun, you want me to actually talk to that betrayer?"

"He might let something slip. We could find out what's coming."

"I've been friends with Kyoya for years. He doesn't let something 'slip'."

Renge-senpai put her hand on his knee to get his attention, "Tamaki-kun, you never know. Maybe having one of us that's keeping a dialogue open will keep him from doing something desperate."

"It's a valid idea, Boss. You could try."

"Yea," Hikaru said, "You don't have to do it forever. If it's not working, quit."

"Alright. I'll try. I don't think I can contain my anger."

"I'm sure Kyoya-senpai would be suspicious if you did. You can be angry and still talk to him. You might be able to talk him out of all this."

"There's no way I can talk him out of this. No one could. But I'll talk to him."

"The last topic is next week's cosplay."

I tuned them out as the twins discussed costumes, and Satoshi discussed props and food. The cosplay is always something weird. It's best if I just show up and wear what they give me. Keeps me from being angry beforehand.

Ito-senpai and Watanabe-senpai are joining our study session again this week. I hope Ito-senpai can keep Hikaru-senpai occupied. She's good for him and he needs to work through his obsession with Haruhi-senpai and move on.

He scared her on Sunday, but Kaoru-senpai is taking care of him now. He says we have nothing to worry about. We'll see.

.

xXx

.

 **Kasanoda Compound:**

"How was the library?"

"Just fine. Yuki is going a great job keeping me safe. I saw Gorou-senpai there."

"Who?"

"You met him once. He's been helping me with my physics."

Ritsu nodded, "Oh, yeah. That guy."

"He helped with my physics problem set. It was easy once he cleared up one point for me. He asked me if I could tutor him in English."

"Really?"

"He only took one year in high school and is having trouble in university. We're going to email translations and corrections back and forth and meet every couple of weeks. This way I can reciprocate his physics help."

"Sounds fine. You're the best in the Club at English." Ritsu stood up, "Have you eaten?"

.

xXx

.

 **That evening, some were worried, some were not:**

 **Kasanoda** :

Great. Now we've got another guy sniffing around Haruhi. I get it. She's cute, sweet, smart, and really cares about people. I just don't need the competition. He's too old for her.

I can't believe she's been putting up with those jerks she is hosting. They've been touching her? Unacceptable. I thought we were finished with that shit when we banned Kondo and Honda. She needs to come back and host with me. No one will try any of that crap with me sitting there.

She's in her own bed tonight. Wish she was here. Pops is right. If we keep sleeping in the same bed, it will go too far. She's vulnerable now. I won't do that to her. But damn, she kisses good.

 **Tamaki** :

My darling friend. What can we do to keep those perverts away from you? I know! She'll host with me! That solves everything. I can keep a close eye on her and hold off the perverts. Perfect.

 **Renge** :

I can't believe that idiot of mine called her his daughter. Well, I put a stop to that quickly. I didn't love that Tamaki. I didn't even like that Tamaki.

Thank goodness Ranka-san didn't sign that contract or have any debts. That leaves us waiting for Kyoya-senpai's next step. Might be time for me to implement some of my ideas before he can do anything more to Haruhi-kun.

 **Mori** :

I suspected there was something wrong with Ranka-san signing that contract. I'm glad they spoke so soon after the incident on Thursday night. It could have dragged out a lot longer. Haruhi is so stubborn.

With Ranka-san not signing that contract, that ends Chika's insane idea. Why he thought Haruhi and I should marry, I'll never know. I love her so much. If we're forced into a marriage for her protection, she'll resent it for the rest of her life. (2)

Tamaki has a point. She needs to get out of Kasanoda's Compound. She's safe from the outside there, but is she safe from what goes on in the inside? I'll ask Satoshi to talk to her. Maybe he can talk her into leaving.

 **Honey** :

Yea! Ranka-chan didn't sign the contract! Haru-chan is free! I'll have to eat an extra celebratory cake tonight! It's cake night!

 **Hikaru** :

Yesterday and today weren't that bad. She didn't look like she hates me.

Why do I have no impulse control? How did I let a year's worth of work blow up in a second? I need to apologize, but how? I'm afraid to be around her.

 **Kaoru** :

Hika had a long discussion with his doctor tonight. He seemed better when he came to bed. The last two nights, he's been more physical while we sleep. I wake up to him wrapped around me. Does he think I'm Haruhi, or is he looking for comfort from me? I kinda don't want to ask. Whatever he's doing it for, he must need it.

 **Satoshi** :

Her father didn't sign the contract. What a relief. I want it to be over, but it's not. Kyoya-senpai does not give things up easily, if ever.

I guess as the new Vice-President of the Host Club, I'm in charge if fixing Haruhi-senpai's guest situation. What can I do to solve it short of having her quit hosting? I don't think she wants to do that. I'll ask Chika tomorrow morning what he thinks.

 **Chika** :

With Ranka-san not signing the contract, I've called off the lawyers. They've stopped her emancipation. She doesn't need it now and will be better protected as a minor.

Is it a good idea for Tamaki-senpai to talk to Kyoya-senpai? Who knows what he'll say? I think it's worth the risk. Kyoya-senpai should be less desperate with an open line of communication.

Lunch went well yesterday. Each week, more students donate. It's such a simple thing and makes such a difference. I hope to keep it going as long as I'm a student here.

 **Kyoya** :

Roses – check

Strawberries – check

Wait for her in the morning – check

See her in the hallway – check

I've checked the weather report for tomorrow. I have something special planned.

 **Haruhi** :

I feel so free knowing my dad didn't sign that contract. He's always wanted what's best for me. I worried that he would think that's Kyoya. I'm embarrassed I waited so long to talk to him. I was so scattered and hurt over the weekend, I might have just yelled at him and slammed the door. Doesn't matter. It's straightened out now.

The meeting at Petto Chinmi went better than I thought it would. Now, I need to figure out how to replace those two marketing executives. Their records showed no potential. Tanaki-san and I will figure it out on Friday. The statistics on unemployed and homelessness were horrible. Maybe I could find a good marketing employee within that population. There must be many qualified men and single mothers out there.

It felt so good to dump those strawberries in the trash with him right there. Kyoya doesn't have a hold over me. His pressure should stop now that he knows I know about the contract and the debts. I can't wait.

 **Ranka** :

That little bastard. I'm still raging about his treatment of my poor Haruhi. She should have never been exposed to that jackass. I should have never agreed to let them date. Any of those others would have been better, even that insect. But I won't tell her that.

Next time I talk to Ootori, I'll give him what for. He won't know what hit him. Those guards of his won't keep him safe. Never mess with a father's daughter!

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Morning:**

"Ritsu…is that thunder?"

Shit. I didn't check the weather before we left. Now were almost at Ouran with a thunderstorm starting. Shit.

"It's OK, Haruhi. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

She's huddled up in foot well, holding her hands over her ears.

As we pull up to the drop-off, I pick her up to run inside the building. She told me that room Ootori had built for them was soundproof. We're heading there.

.

The door burst open and Kasanoda ran in holding Haruhi. He slammed the door behind him and turned.

"Ootori! What the fuck are you doing in here!"

"I'm here for my fiancée."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

I ask your patience with the Kasanoda/Haruhi thing that's going on. It's been a plot point I wanted since the beginning and I still like where I'm going. Wait it out. I think you'll like it.

So, Haruhi and Ranka finally spoke. Did the scene work? I rewrote it a couple times to smooth it out. Originally, she was crying too much. I think I got as close as I'm going to get to what I wanted.

What do you think Kasanoda's father's plan is?

(1) It's a real charity. Didn't do much research, because I'm not including details here. Just wanted to find a real one.

(2) There is a story where Haruhi married Mori to protect her from Kyoya's and Tamaki's fathers fighting over her. Give it a read. I liked it. "Of Respect and Friendship" by buddhistbabe

I want to, once again, thank my dad for all the help he's given me during this writing process. I bounce ideas off him and he comes up with some new ones for me. The Haruhi/Ranka scene would have been a lot worse without his advice. THANKS DAD!

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What happens with Kasanoda, Kyoya, and Haruhi during the thunderstorm?

Kyoya talks to Ranka…Renge is sneaky…Kendo competition…and much more…

See you next week!

.


	30. Chapter 30 - Kendo Anyone?

**Author's Note** : Welcome back! Thanks for the PMs, Reviews, Favs, and Follows. Several new readers have joined us in the last week. I'm very excited!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/4/2019 – May the 4th be with you!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language and Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 30: Kendo Anyone?**

.

 **Thursday Morning:**

" _I'm here for my fiancée."_

.

Haruhi's still coiled up in my arms, her head buried in my shoulder. Good. She doesn't need to deal with this asshole now.

"The fuck you are. She's not your fiancée! Get that through your thick skull, Ootori!"

He stood up and walked toward me. Dammit, Yuki stayed outside. I can't defend myself with Haruhi in my arms.

"She's mine. She'll never be yours. Give her up and I won't ruin you."

I couldn't stop the huge belly laugh. "You? Ruin me? Good luck, jackass. I could ruin you six ways from Sunday before you even knew I was trying." I turned so he had a clear path to the door. "Now, get the fuck outta of here before I decide to shoot you."

"Ritsu?" Haruhi mumbled, pulling her head up and looking around. Then she saw him, "Kyoya!" and she started to tremble. Wish it was in anger, but probably fear with the thunderstorm.

"Haru, I've come for you. We need to talk."

.

I saw her trembling in that criminal's arms. Who the fuck does he think he is? Messing with what's mine.

"No. I have nothing to say to you, Senpai."

"I have plenty to say to you, Haru. We need to start discussing wedding plans."

"Have you lost your mind? How many times do I have to tell you NO!" she screamed and climbed out of Kasanoda's arms.

I bent down to look her straight in the eyes and lowered my tone to my Shadow King voice, "Until you say yes. But, realize that my patience is wearing thin. I'll only put up with this petulance for so long before I take drastic measures."

"What the fuck does that mean, Ootori?"

"If you don't want to find out, Haruhi needs to accept my proposal." I looked at her and softened my voice, "We'll have a good life together."

Then I turned and walked out the door.

.

I looked up when the door opened and saw Ootori-sama. What the hell? How did he get in there?

Slamming open the door, my ears burst to the sound of Miss Haruhi screaming.

"How dare he!"

She was pacing the room, stomping her feet.

"That BASTARD!"

I shut and locked the door behind me.

"He can GO TO HELL! He has no more leverage!"

She started picking pillows up off the furniture and throwing them at the walls.

Then, the Young Lord noticed me, "YUKI! What the fuck?!"

"I apologize, Young Lord. I didn't check the room before you entered."

He glared at me, paced the length of the room, came back, and said, "Doesn't matter. I was running ahead of you, trying to get her in here."

"Yes, Young Lord."

Miss Haruhi was still throwing pillows at the wall and letting out shrieks of frustration. She's got some lungs.

"We're safe in here now. Go out and guard the door."

"Yes, Young Lord."

Shutting the door behind me, I was relieved when her screams were cut off.

.

 **Kasanoda sends text to Satoshi:**

 **Kasanoda** : Ootori was in the Host room this morning. I just kicked him out.

 **Satoshi** : What happened?

 **Kasanoda** : I'll tell everyone at lunch. We need to get new keys and new security measures for the Club room and all associated rooms.

 **Satoshi** : I'll take care of it. It will be done before Club today.

 **Kasanoda** : Thanks

.

"Haruhi?" She'd collapsed on the floor on top of all the pillows.

"What?" she panted.

"Are you done?"

She looked around the room, screamed one more time, and said, "Yes. For now."

"OK. Maybe we need to get a punching bag in here."

"Not the worst idea I've heard."

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Yuki will let us know when the storm ends."

"Thanks, Ritsu. I don't want to talk about what happened. Can we just sit here?"

"Sure," and I kissed the top of her head.

.

xXx

.

 **That afternoon:**

"I'm still not sure about this, Mori-senpai. Are you sure I'm qualified to sit on your Board of Directors?"

She's still learning to trust her business experience and knowledge. "Yes. You are well suited for the position. You'll be advising the Board on charitable issues."

We pulled up to the company main offices and into the parking garage. Kasanoda's guard Yuki was dismissed when she got into my car. I'm her bodyguard for now. Nothing will happen to her.

I took Haruhi up to the top floor to my office. It was a pleasure to let the old owners go. I'm having things redecorated. His taste was terrible.

"This is a nice office, Mori-senpai. Nicer than mine," she smiled. I'm sure she doesn't care what her office looks like.

"Thank you."

"Morinozuka-sama?" My company CEO came in.

"Ah, Ogawa-san. Please come in. I'd like to introduce you to Fujioka Haruhi, our newest Board Member."

After customary bows, we sat and discussed Haruhi's position and responsibilities.

"I'm thankful this company will start working with various charities. After reviewing the company's records, I was disappointed to find they weren't involved with any."

"I'd like to change that, Ogawa-san. I plan to bring many ideas to the Board."

.

Morinozuka-sama warned me the new member would be young. I wasn't expecting this. She can't be more than sixteen.

So far, her ideas make sense. We'll see how she does in her first Board Meeting.

"The Board will welcome your ideas, Fujioka-sama. I look forward to our next Board Meeting."

.

After our discussion, Ogawa-san left, and Mori-senpai gave me the papers to sign. Standard contract, just like the one I gave him.

"These are your business cards, and this is full of our company information for your study. Previous Board minutes, financial statements, and the new ten-year plan I've started working on. I'll need your advice on the donation section."

"Of course."

"I also got you a subscription for two different business journals dealing with charitable donations. Some back issues are in the box. I'm having them sent to me for now. I'll messenger them over as they come in."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. Thank you for your trust in me."

"I trust you, Haruhi." Why is he blushing?

.

We rode the elevator down, and I asked her to have dinner with me.

"I'd like that. Nowhere fancy."

"Yes, fancy. You are wearing a Hitachiin original, and I am in a business suit. We're appropriately dressed for a fancy restaurant. I want to treat you."

I could guess the conversation in her head. Give her a minute and she'll realize she can't talk me out of it.

"Fine, but not too late. I have a history paper due tomorrow and a test in English."

"I promise." I switched to English, "We can practice over dinner."

.

xXx

.

 **Fujioka Residence:**

Knock! Knock!

I pulled open the door and slammed it shut right away. Fuck. He put his foot in the door so I couldn't close it.

"Ranka, we have things to discuss," he said as he pushed his way into my apartment.

"No, we don't Ootori. I've spoken to my daughter. She has turned down your proposal. That's the end of it." I pointed to the door, "Get out! And never call me Ranka again!"

He crossed his arms across his chest and didn't move. Damn him, he's going to make this hard.

"We are nowhere near the end of this, Fujioka-san. We have much to discuss."

"I won't sign that thing. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"Even if I have you fired and tossed out of your apartment."

I laughed. I laughed right in his face. Damn, that feels good. "You can't."

"I'll succeed."

"No, you won't. I know who owns the bar and apartments, and it's not you and it's not your father. You can't hold them over us."

.

Shit. All that investigating, and I was sure my father owned them. Maybe Ranka's bluffing. I need to know who owns the damn things.

"I don't believe you. Who owns them?"

"You don't have to believe me. Facts are facts. And if you think I'm going to tell you, you've got another think coming." (1)

"Those aren't the only leverage I have. You will sign the contract."

"No, I won't."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke up, "This is ridiculous. Get out, Ootori. We're done."

Not wanting to give any part of my plan away, I turned on my heel and walked out. "This isn't over."

He slammed the door so fast, it almost hit me in the ass.

.

xXx

.

 **Fancy Restaurant:**

"Haruhi, what happened this morning?"

How does he know something happened this morning? He doesn't eat lunch with us and today wasn't a day for him to host.

"Nothing. Just a thunderstorm."

"Haruhi, Satoshi texted me after lunch. What happened this morning?"

Darn it, Satoshi. That's my business. Can't avoid it now.

.

Kyoya. He's hurt her. Kicked her when she's already down. And won't leave her alone.

He needs to be put in his place, but how?

"That's it. Then he left. Ritsu and I waited out the storm, then he walked me to class. The storm moved through fast. I wasn't very late."

"Satoshi had all the locks changed and installed a new security system. Kyoya won't get into the Club room again."

"He told me that at lunch. Do you really think that will keep Kyoya out? I have doubts. His police force can get into anywhere."

"Satoshi installed the best. I have confidence in it."

She smiled at me. I love that smile. "If you believe it's enough, then I'm fine with it."

.

Dinner was almost over, and I wanted to change the subject. I can get mired down talking about that jerk.

"Are you ready for your Kendo competition on Saturday?"

"Yes. Satoshi and I are looking forward to it."

"The Host Club will be there to cheer you on. I also know several guests of the Club will be there too. Most are Satoshi's designees, but a couple are yours." He really should be dating someone. "Keiko-chan will be there."

It's fascinating to see Mori-senpai blush. Just a dusting of pink on his cheeks. I hope that means he likes her.

"The support means much to me."

"I don't know who will be cheering for who when you and Satoshi compete in the final match."

.

She thinks we'll both be in the final match? Her confidence in me is overwhelming sometimes. I know Satoshi and I will be in the finals, but that's because of the training we've done, not because of blind confidence.

"Cheer for both of us and wish for no injuries."

"I can do that."

.

xXx

.

 **Three-way phone call: Renge, Kasanoda, Hikaru**

 **Renge** : "Now that I've got you two on the phone, I have a few ideas for Kyoya-senpai. While they aren't illegal, they are sneaky. I figured you two would want to help."

 **Kasanoda** : "Hell, yeah. Count me in."

 **Hikaru** : "Me too. You don't even have to tell me what they are."

 **Renge** : "We have to keep these to ourselves. The others might try to stop us, and Haruhi-kun might get mad at us."

 **Hikaru** : "Sure."

 **Renge** : "I've fully planned one and wanted to get your help with the others and coming up with more."

 **Hikaru** : "Let's hear it."

 **Renge** : "…" (2)

 **Kasanoda** : "Perfect. That will really fuck with him."

 **Renge** : "Remember, we can't hit the company too hard. I'm sure all our parents have some stock. I know I do."

 **Hikaru** : "Yeah but ruining him might be worth ruining the company."

 **Renge** : "No. What would Haruhi-kun say if she found out? All those people losing their jobs. She'd never forgive us."

 **Kasanoda** : "You're right. It will be a last resort."

 **Hikaru** : "Hey, what about this for an idea? …"

 **Kasanoda** : "Are you nuts?"

 **Hikaru** : "Kinda."

 **Kasanoda** : "You're not that nuts. That will never work. We want to keep it legal, even if it's right at the line."

 **Renge** : "Let's talk again tomorrow night. Have some ideas ready."

 **Hikaru** : "No problem."

 **Kasanoda** : "Real ideas, Hikaru. We're not going to kill him…yet."

 **Hikaru** : "Yeah, OK."

.

xXx

.

 **Kasanoda Compound:**

I walked into Ritsu's room speaking English. "How was your afternoon?"

He looked puzzled then remembered, "That's right. You have an English test tomorrow."

"Yes. You don't mind if we practice."

"No." I watched her sit at the table and pull out her books. "My afternoon was normal. Host Club was boring. Dinner with the fellas was rowdy. I've been studying since."

"I met Mori-senpai's CEO. He tried to be positive, but he had his doubts about me. Not surprised. In fact, I would have been surprised if he didn't. It's going to take even more studying to get up to speed for that Board."

"If anyone can, it's you." Just how dorky is the smile on my face? Fuck it.

"Thanks, Ritsu," she said then buried herself in her books.

.

xXx

.

 **Phone Call Between Ranka and Haruhi:**

 **Ranka** : "Guess who came over today!"

 **Haruhi** : "Kyoya."

 **Ranka** : "Got it in one. He wanted me to sign the contract."

 **Haruhi** : "He doesn't have anymore leverage. Why won't he give up?"

 **Ranka** : "He tried to use the bar and apartments. Said he would get us kicked out and me fired."

 **Haruhi** : "But he can't."

 **Ranka** : "He thought his father owns them. Idiot. I told him I knew who does and he can't use them against us."

 **Haruhi** : "Did you tell him who?"

 **Ranka** : "No way. He doesn't need to know that to know he can't use them."

 **Haruhi** : "Dad, what am I going to do? He's not giving up."

 **Ranka** : "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't think you should come back here anytime soon. You'd be too vulnerable. I can't have that…Ootori…come here and hurt you."

 **Haruhi** : "What about you? You're not safe there."

 **Ranka** : "Sure we are. Jarou and I aren't afraid. I'm worried about you."

 **Haruhi** : "Fine but be careful."

 **Ranka** : "We will. I love you, baby."

 **Haruhi** : "I love you too, dad."

.

I hung up the phone and looked at Ritsu, "Kyoya went to see my dad today. Tried to get him to sign the contract. Said he'd get him fired and us kicked out of the apartment."

"That means he doesn't have a clue who owns them."

"I know. Dad told him that he knew who owns them and they can't be used against us, but he didn't tell him who."

"Good. Keeping that a secret could be useful later."

"How?"

"Not sure, but never give your enemy more information than absolutely necessary."

"Enemy?"

"Ootori declared himself as your enemy the minute he handed you that contract. Everything after that is war."

I stared at him. Just stared. War? Enemy? I just want this to go away, not start a war. This is asinine.

"I'm as ready as I can be for the test. Can we go to the pond?"

"Yeah."

.

xXx

.

"Yes. Ritsu. Right there. Perfect. Mmmmmmmmmmm"

We're at the koi pond and I'm rubbing her shoulders. I'd get her into a chick spa somewhere if I thought she'd accept. This is much better anyway.

"Found another knot," I murmured as I dug it out.

"AAhhhhh. That feels so good. I had no idea there were so many."

"It's been a stressful week."

"MMMmmmmmm"

"Found another." Now if we could just take this inside…

.

He's got magic hands. My whole back and shoulders are one giant knot. It's been such a bad week, if one of those rich bastards actually offered me a day at a spa, I just might accept it.

"MMmmmmm… Thanks, Ritsu. I feel so much better and am completely exhausted." I stood up, "I'm going to bed," and we walked back to our rooms.

.

xXx

.

Back in my own bed. Without Haruhi. Fuck!

Pops is right. We almost went too far.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the memories. She's perfect.

I walked her to her room and went inside to say good night. She turned and I saw that look. Her eyes begged for comfort, from me. How could I say no?

A gentle kiss turned into passion. Damn it was hot. Tongues everywhere. Hands in some non-pervert places. I had an arm around her waist and a hand gripping her hair. The moans she made. Shit…

I wanted to walk her to the bed but went for the sofa instead. Less temptation. Yeah, right. Stupid pervert.

I fell on the sofa and pulled her with me, keeping her on top. Didn't want to scare her. She barely noticed. She had both her hands in my hair, gripping and tugging. Shit, that's hot. I've got way better hair than Ootori.

I broke away and attacked her neck. She arched her back, and I was toast. It was like a dam burst. My hands went up the back of her shirt. That's when I lost her. She jerked away as soon as I touched her skin.

"Ritsu, we need to stop."

"But Haruhi…"

"We need to stop. I don't know what this is, but it needs to stop." She rolled off me and went to the door.

"You should go to bed. We both need sleep."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"There's nothing to apologize for," she said as she put an hand on my shoulder. "I don't regret it, but it has to stop."

She opened the door, "Good night, Ritsu."

"Good night."

And now I need another shower.

.

I can't believe we kissed like that. For those moments when Ritsu had his arms around me, I forgot everything. Everything about Kyoya. Everything about his threats. Everything about this entire mess.

I felt free from it all. It was gone. I was happy again.

I stopped him when we went too far. I didn't want to stop, but I did. I'm not happy anymore.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Morning:**

There she is, getting out of the car with that Yakuza heir. And that's her bodyguard. He's dressed like one of the school guards, but he's yakuza, no doubt.

She's been friends with the heir for a while, but she's lived on his Syndicate's Compound for the last week.

These photographs tell the story. A damaging story.

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch with Haruhi and Tanaki:**

"Thank you for meeting me, Tanaki-san. I think this diner will work fine."

I studied the girl across from me. She's wearing the boys' uniform for Ouran. I'd like to know the story behind that, but we are not acquainted enough for me to ask.

We're sitting in a diner, of all places. "I'll be honest, Fujioka-sama, I was expecting a much fancier place."

"You mean more expensive?"

"Yes, I do." The company is paying for this. Why not eat at a better place.

"I'm a commoner, Tanaki-san. I've told you how I got into Ouran on an academic scholarship. I like to stay close to my roots."

"Makes sense. Also explains some of the budgeting decisions you've made."

"If I make an inappropriate decision, Tanaki-san, I want you to tell me."

"No, not inappropriate, just different than mine. Your decisions will save the company money without sacrificing any productivity or profit. Those are decisions we can all be proud of."

She changed the planning for the different shipments, making the decisions sooner. That saved in shipping. Then, she changed the snacks in the break rooms. Still delicious, but better for us and cheaper. Changes in accounting cut back on paper use. Maintenance changed their cleaning products. The new ones smell better, clean just as well, and are less expensive. I tried to talk her into taking a bonus for these changes, but she said that would defeat the purpose. I'm surprised how often I forget she's in high school.

"Thank you. And thank you for bringing my journals and the books I requested. I still have a lot of studying to do." I'm proud of her for that decision. She didn't want the company paying for her expenses but has realized the common sense behind it.

"You're doing fine, Fujioka-san."

"Thanks. I do need to talk to you about two of the marketing executives. I think we're going to have to let them go."

"Ueno-san and Sano-san?" Those were the two that were disrespectful to her during the marketing meeting.

"Yes, I reviewed their HR records and neither have performed up to expectations in quite a while, and therefore have not qualified for increases to their salaries or bonuses. With those records, they shouldn't be working at Petto Chinmi anymore."

"You are correct, Fujioka-sama. I'll let them go right away."

I'll also need to do an in-depth study of all HR records. I'm sure there are more that could be let go.

"Actually, I'd like to be there. It's my decision, I should tell them."

"You don't have to. This is something that can be delegated." She wants to be there? She probably meant she thinks she needs to be there.

"I appreciate that, but I own the company. If I'm not at least partially involved with everything, I'm not taking responsibility for my decisions."

"An interesting viewpoint. When would you like to meet with them?"

"Monday afternoon I'll meet with you and the HR Director. We'll decide on a plan and a separation package, if necessary. Then we'll meet with Ueno-san and Sano-san Tuesday afternoon."

"I'll set up the meetings."

"Thank you," she said. "I think a full, detailed review of all HR records is warranted. Not just to find other employees that should be let go or reassigned, but to find those that are ready for more responsibility or are being underpaid."

She read my mind, but I didn't think of the positive side to the review. Getting better and better at her decisions. "It would be impractical to have those records brought to you."

"Definitely. I will check with my instructors and determine a day that I can miss and come into the office. I had tests in some subjects in the last two weeks. I'll try to find a day next week and let you know."

"Excellent." I looked at my watch, "Have you been watching the time?"

"Oh, no. You're right. I need to get back to class." She stood up and gathered her notes and the material I brought. Bringing it in a bag was a good idea.

"Thank you again for the meeting, and I'll email you about next week."

She left and I called for the check. The club sandwich wasn't bad. Meeting here will be acceptable.

I think she'll be shocked when she sees the allowances for expense reports.

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch in the Dining Hall:**

"Where's Haruhi?"

"She's meeting with her Petto Chinmi manager. It will be a weekly Friday meeting," Kaoru-senpai explained.

"Her business acumen has jumped significantly with taking over that company," Renge-senpai said.

It has too. She's speaking with more confidence and is studying the right things. Takashi has been giving her books and journals to read. He's a good tutor.

Right now, I'm only part of the newspaper, but Satoshi and I are coming up with ideas to start something of our own. Just us. We will not include my alien brother.

"Yeah, I guess that's actually a good thing Kyoya-senpai did for her."

"Just about the only one, Satoshi. That bastard has knocked her flat on her face, and she's not dealing with it well."

"Can you explain that, Kasanoda-senpai," I asked.

"She studies more than usual. She's either angry or moody. Has nightmares and isn't sleeping well. Hasn't eaten much."

"I noticed that. I can tell by her uniform that she's lost weight," Renge-senpai said.

"Oh, no! My darling friend Haruhi! We must take her to the best sushi restaurant in Japan and feed her delicacies. She must not starve!"

"Tamaki-kun, sit down. You're not helping," Renge-senpai pulled him down by his arm. "I agree she needs to eat, but do you really think that she'd want to go to the 'best sushi restaurant in Japan'?"

"No way, Boss. She'd hate every minute of it," Kaoru-senpai said.

"Then what do we do?" Tamaki-senpai wailed.

"First, you calm down. Second, I ask her to cook dinner tonight. Tetsuya and I will request her famous hot pot. If she cooks it, there's a better chance of her eating it."

"Good idea, Kasanoda-senpai. I wish I could have some of her cooking."

"It's damn good, Satoshi. You're missing out."

.

xXx

.

 **Public Library after class:**

She's here again with the yakuza guard. What are they guarding her from? Why is she important to the yakuza? Strange, she doesn't look important at all.

I'll add these pictures to the set.

.

xXx

.

 **That evening at the Kasanoda Compound:**

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Haruhi."

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome, Tetsuya, Yuki. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I'm glad you ate some of it. I'm worried about you, Haruhi. I noticed how thin you are last night when we were making out.

"Haruhi, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't want to study anything. I really don't even want to think. Yuki and I were in the public library while you were in Host Club, and I'm wiped out."

"Game room? Movie? Pond? Something else?" Play around in my bed?

"I think I want to see a movie, but I keep falling asleep."

"How about the movie theater? We have a private one on the Compound. Some of the fellas will be there, but it won't be a problem."

"You have a movie theater on this Compound."

"Sure, doesn't everyone?" I smirked.

She sighed at my joke. "What's the movie?"

"It's usually some crazy action thriller with explosions, guns, and car chases, or something in outer space with aliens." Those guys would never watch some sappy chick-flick.

"Sounds like it will keep me awake."

"Alright. Starts at eight. I'll let the guy setting it up know we're coming."

Have to let the fellas know that a chick will be there. That _I'm_ bringing a chick. They can't be too rowdy, and they'll have to be careful with the sex jokes. It's just one movie, they can tough it out. Haruhi and I will sit in the back so they can mess around in the front.

.

Aliens. Figures. All I can think about is Honey-senpai and the way Chika calls him an alien.

I suppose this is scary, but I'm trying hard not to laugh. The jump scares are obvious, and the aliens aren't all that terrifying. The CGI isn't that great. Ritsu's 'fellas' are enjoying it, and it's being shown for them.

Not sure why they stuck a romance scene in here. No one looks that good after doing a spacewalk, running up and down corridors, and climbing through the ventilation system. Her make-up is perfect. Who believes this stuff?

At least the popcorn is good.

.

She's eating popcorn, covered in butter. Yuck. At least she's eating.

I don't know who the fuck picked this movie, but it sucks. Did someone in middle school write the plot? Looks like Haruhi has raised my taste in movies. It's harder to enjoy a no-brain action blood-fest. Shit.

Haruhi is bored with the movie too. She's nodding off, and her head is resting on my shoulder. She should be sleeping in her bed. The nightmares have fucked up her sleep all week. Any rest she can get is needed.

.

xXx

.

After I was sure she was asleep, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I didn't like that movie, and the fellas can be themselves now.

She was waking up as I opened her door. "Ritsu," she mumbled, her head against my chest.

"Haruhi, we're at your room."

"OK. Put me down so I can change and go to bed."

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt. "Did you like the movie?"

"No. You've ruined stupid movies for me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

She walked back to the door, I assume to say good-night, but I had a different idea.

I reached out and put one hand on her chin and another on the back of her neck. I gave her plenty of time to say no, but she didn't.

.

He's kissing me again. I know this isn't a good idea, but everything goes away when we do this. I'm in the moment and nothing bothers me.

I shudder from an electric jolt when his tongue starts playing with mine.

"MMMmmmmm"

.

Damn, she's hot. I mean, FUCK, do we really have to stop doing this?

She's moaning in my mouth; I can feel the vibrations through my lips. Damn sexy.

My neck is killing me, but I'm not going back to the sofa. Too fucking tempting.

What the hell? I pick her up and back her against the door. Instinct has her wrapping her legs around my waist. She's high enough so she doesn't feel how excited I am. Now her hands are in my hair. Is it fucked up that I like it when she tugs on it?

Pulling back, I lift her up a little more so I can get to her neck. Her skin is so soft. My hands are scared and callused. Do they hurt her?

She tastes so good. Don't leave marks you pervert!

.

I'm lost. Ritsu's lips are the only thing in my world right now. He feels so good.

.

Bang! Bang!

What the Fuck! I'm startled enough to almost drop her. Me, a yakuza heir, startled.

"What?" I bark.

"Young Lord, I'm confirming Miss Haruhi is in for the night, so her overnight guard can be posted."

"She's in. Go away."

"Yes, Young Lord."

"Fucking Tetsuya. He's got shitty timing."

"Maybe it's good timing. You really should go to bed in your room."

"Yeah," I said as I tried to fix my hair. "I'm sorry. I did it again."

"It takes both of us, Ritsu. Neither of us is wholly innocent nor wholly guilty." She opened the door and said, "Good night. See you in the morning for the Kendo Competition."

"Good night."

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning:**

"Kasanoda-senpai and Haruhi-senpai will meet us at the venue, Mitsukuni."

"It's too bad we can't pick Haru-chan up from the Compound."

"There are good reasons. We need to get her out of there."

"We'll be sitting with her today to explain the rules. Maybe we could talk her into staying with us, Chika-chan."

.

"Don't worry so much, Haruhi. Ootori isn't going to get near you today. I brought a couple of extra security. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks, Ritsu."

.

"I want to be there for Mori-senpai and Satoshi, but I don't want to be sitting near Haruhi. I don't think I can handle it yet."

"I'll make sure you are at the opposite end of the row, Hika. It will be OK."

"Thanks, Kaoru."

.

xXx

.

 **At the Competition:**

"Sit here, Haruhi-senpai. I'll explain the rules."

"Thanks, Chika-kun. I don't remember them well from last year." I'm glad he's going to walk me through this. I've never been interested in martial arts, so I'm going to be lost.

"This is so exciting, Honey-senpai."

"Yes, I can't wait to see Mori-senpai compete."

"Don't worry, Keiko-chan, Cho-chan. It will be exciting. The best part is the celebration cake after the finals."

It's great that Mori-senpai's date, Keiko-chan, came to cheer him on. She won him in the auction for both the ball and the boat. She likes him. He's harder to read, but I think he likes her too.

"Chika-chan, isn't this exciting!"

I looked past Chika to see his date from the ball and boat, Koizumi-chan. She and I are sitting on either side of Chika-kun so he can explain the rules.

"Yes, it will be a strong competition. I'm happy you could come, Koizumi-san."

I can't tell if there is any spark between them. She's tried to spend as much time as she can with him, but he's so quiet and reserved, how he feels is a mystery.

I don't see Kyoya around. Would he come here? With Mori-senpai and Satoshi-kun in fighting mode, it would not be a good idea.

"Haruhi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ritsu. I don't want him to show up." Ritsu is sitting on my other side for protection. Tamaki-senpai objected, but Renge overruled him. He compromised and is sitting on the other side of Ritsu.

"He'd be a fucking idiot to try anything here."

"Thanks."

The twins are sitting all the way on the far end after Honey-senpai. Hikaru has hardly spoken to me at all in the last couple days. Kaoru said he's getting better, and I want to believe that. Sunday was a huge surprise. I never thought I'd see that side of him again. I'm still having the nightmares.

.

"Here they come, Haruhi-senpai."

The members of each dojo came out together and stood waiting for the competition to start. I'm sure Satoshi and Takashi will be in the finals, but who will win?

"Who do you think will win, Chika-kun?"

What is she? A mind reader?

"I'm almost positive it will be Takashi. However, Satoshi has won against him, but only once."

.

The preliminary rounds passed quickly, with Takashi and Satoshi beating their opponents with no effort.

"Let's go get some cake!" It's lunch time and I'm hungry.

"Honey-senpai, you should eat some actual food. It's good for you."

"But, Haru-chan…"

"How about this, if you eat a plate of vegetables before your cake, I'll host with you and Mori-senpai for the cosplay after this week's."

"Yea! Haru-chan's going to host with me! It will be so much fun. You'll see. I'll make sure Satoshi orders extra strawberry cake!"

"You have to eat your vegetables first, Honey-senpai. A real serving size, not a tiny plate."

"I will! Don't worry, Haru-chan." I don't want to, but I'll do it for her.

.

"Tamaki-senpai, Renge, can I join you for lunch?"

"Sure, Haruhi-kun. Where's Kasanoda?"

"He went to check in with his security."

"Haruhi-kun, let's go to the restroom first and wash up. We'll meet you out here, Tamaki-kun."

.

"What's that on your neck, Haruhi?"

"Oh no. You can see it? I thought I'd covered it up."

"You didn't do too bad a job, but the makeup is coming off. Let me fix it for you."

I pulled out some concealer from my purse and touched up her neck. There's only one person that could have given her this…Kasanoda.

"What are you and Kasanoda up to, Haruhi?"

Her eyes stared at the floor. "I don't know, Renge. All I do know is when he's kissing me, I don't remember anything that's happened. Kyoya, the proposal, the contract, him lying about my dad, him stalking me. It's all gone. All the rest of the time, that stuff is in the back of my mind begging me to think about it."

"So, where is it going? Are you two together?" I hope not. Those two dating would tear up the club. Not to mention what it could do to her reputation.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He told me last year that he wanted us to be a couple, but that was a year ago."

"Don't be too naive, Haruhi. He still likes you. You both need to be careful, or you're going to hurt each other. No one wants that."

"I know. We tell each other that it won't happen again, but it does."

"What do you mean 'it'? What are you doing?"

She flushed deep red, "Not that…just kissing. That's all."

"Be strong. End it. It's for the best."

She stood looking in the mirror, studying her neck. I don't remember her ever getting love bites from Kyoya-senpai. Was he just more careful?

"Maybe you should move out."

"But, Kyoya…"

"Go to someone else's estate. They're all safe."

"I'll think about it."

.

"We're back. Where do you want to eat, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Everything OK? You were in there a while."

"Yes, Tamaki-kun. Just girl talk."

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan, I ate a big plate of vegetables!"

"Good."

"Then I ate two cakes by myself."

I had to laugh. His cake addiction is crazy. I don't understand how he's not diabetic. "Did you brush your teeth!"

"Yes!" He was bounding up and down in his seat. "Look! Here they come for the next round."

We watched the next two rounds go by. Mori-senpai and Satoshi breezed through. We all screamed and cheered when they won each of their bouts. The girls from the Club are screaming their hearts out.

.

The finals are about to start. Looking around I noticed that no one was surprised to find Takashi and Satoshi competing for first and second. Sometimes I feel slightly sorry for Satoshi. At least my alien brother can't compete anymore. I hold the World Champion title for karate. One of these days, though, I will beat him. I will win.

When the bout winning hit happened, we were all on our feet screaming and cheering! Takashi held onto his title for another year.

I was shocked when Mitsukuni grabbed Haruhi-senpai's hand and pulled her out onto the floor and over to Takashi. A smile lit up his face. A small smile that you had to look hard to see. But his eyes were bright and happy. He scooped up Haruhi and spun her around. Just like Satoshi said he did last year.

I know Takashi well, so it's obvious to me…he's in love with Haruhi-senpai. This proves it.

.

She's laughing. The first real laugh I've heard from her all week.

"Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai! Put me down!"

No, I don't want to put you down, Haruhi. I want to hold you forever. I can't yet. Someday.

I put her down and had to steady her. She must have gotten dizzy during the spin.

"Congratulations, Mori-senpai. You were magnificent!"

"Thank you, Haruhi. I'm happy you came."

"Not just me. The whole Host Club is here, and Keiko-san came too. She cheered for you the entire time."

By now the rest of the Club and the girls had made it to the floor. Keiko came up to me, her face bright with a smile. "Congratulations, Mori-senpai."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan. Thank you for cheering."

"Of course. I'll always cheer for you."

.

"Hey, good job, Satoshi. You'll get him next time."

"I've got to train harder, Chika. Beating him only once isn't good enough."

"It will happen."

"Yeah. You'll beat Mitsukuni someday too."

"Damn right."

.

xXx

.

"How much longer? I want some cake!"

"We haven't been waiting that long, Honey-senpai. They'll be here soon."

"I know, Haru-chan, but I'm hungry."

"I have an apple in my bag."

"No thanks. I'll wait for cake."

Where does shorty put all that cake? These guys are all nuts in their own way.

I dismissed Yuki and the rest of security. If Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, Chika, and I can't keep her safe, nothing can.

We're all in the Morinozuka limo waiting for them to finish their showers and get out here. We've got to celebrate the victory.

.

"That was delicious, Tamaki-senpai. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Tamaki for hosting my victory celebration." I never like these things. At least they don't expect me to be talkative.

"I wanted to, Mori-senpai. Don't forget, Satoshi, we're celebrating your victory as well. Second place is something to be proud of."

"Thank you. I am proud of my placement." He should be. Second is nothing to be ashamed of, especially if I was the only one there to beat him. He's improving by the day. Won't be long before he beats me again.

"And now…THE CAKE!"

"Ah, Honey-senpai, I don't know if they serve cakes here. At least not whole ones."

Tamaki leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Haruhi. I let the kitchen know. They have a lot of cakes back there." Haruhi smiled in response.

"I haven't seen Ootori. Stop worrying, Haruhi. He's not here," Kasanoda murmured.

"Thanks, Ritsu. I'm so nervous being out in public like this."

"Nothing's going to happen. We've got four of the best martial artists in the world here and me. You're safe."

Of course, she's safe. I'll never let anything harm her again. She needs to be protected and allowed time to heal.

.

First a kendo competition. She sat right next to the yakuza heir. Got some great shots. I think I saw a hickie in some of the close-ups.

Now a celebratory dinner. Sitting next to the heir again.

I'm damn good at my job. Been talking pictures for months, and they haven't seen me yet.

.

xXx

.

We made it all the way back to the Morinozuka estate before I realized we were going to talk to Haruhi-senpai about changes to her hosting. I want to get her away from her guests.

Lunch Monday. We'll figure it out then.

.

xXx

.

 **Kasanoda Compound:**

"Good night, Haruhi. Pops wants to talk to me, so I gotta go."

"Good night, Ritsu. I'm going to bed soon."

.

There was a knock on my door, "Yuki, can I help you with something."

"Yes, Miss Haruhi. Tetsuya asked me to wand your bag from today."

He looked down at his hand and muttered, "Fuck."

His face jerked up to mine, "I'm so sorry, Miss Haruhi. I shouldn't use language like that in front of you. I just realized I forgot my wand."

"Don't worry about it. Between my father, Ritsu, and some of the others in the Club, I think I've heard that word before." I smiled to relax him. He almost seemed scared. It's not like I'm going to report him or anything.

"Well, where is the wand stored?"

"In the control room. I'll go back and get it."

"Wait, Yuki. That's a lot of walking. Why don't we both go, and you can scan it there."

"Are you sure, Miss Haruhi? It's after nine."

"I'm not tired yet. It's no problem."

I followed him down several halls. I've never been in this part of the Compound. He better walk me back. I'm totally lost.

"Miss Haruhi, if you could sit here, we'll go over your bag. Won't take long at all."

He took my bag over to a table. There were several other guards there. They didn't seem happy to see me. I could hear Yuki explaining why I was here.

I'm sitting in front of computer screens, each showing a different part of the Compound. I had no idea they had so many cameras.

There's the game room. I can hear them yelling at the video games. A few screens over is the pond. Guess they want to make sure no one falls in. Why would they need a camera in the kitchen? Incase someone sets the house on fire?

There's a camera of the tunnel. What are those guys doing down there? The picture is grainy.

There are several conversations playing at once. When I heard a familiar voice, I focused in on a conversation playing through a speaker. I can't find the camera.

.

"Pops, you wanted to talk to me."

"Sit. I need you to do something."

"What's up?"

"You're going to lead a raid."

"OK."

"We need to break the Kokawa (3) Syndicate. They are encroaching on our territory and business. It's time to teach them a lesson."

"How big a lesson?"

"Twenty guys, all armed. I want their new headquarters burned to the ground. I don't care about casualties."

"Do you want some to make a point?"

"Doesn't matter. Your discretion. If you want bragging rights, do one yourself."

"Fine. When?"

"Tonight. Van's being armed right now. You'll leave through the tunnel. You pick the team."

"Tonight? With Haruhi here?"

"It's not like she's going with you."

"Yeah, OK."

"Get going. I want it done by four."

"Sure thing, Pops. I'll get it done."

.

Did I hear what I think I heard? Raid? Casualties? Does that mean dead? Armed men? Bragging rights?

Is this for real?

Ohhhhhhhhh…shit

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Little shorter than normal. Only 7,200 words. Don't worry, you'll live. I wanted to cut it off here. It's only been a week; you need another cliff hanger.

Did you see something like this coming? I did some foreshadowing in previous chapters.

Trying out a writing tip I saw on Pinterest. Write the dialog first, then the action. Interesting idea. Do you notice a difference?

I don't know jack about kendo, so you won't see any details in this story.

(1) This is the correct usage of the saying – "Another think coming" not thing.

(2) You didn't actually think I would tell you so soon, did you?

(3) Totally made up name

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What does Haruhi do?

How does Ritsu respond?

What do the guys do?

.


	31. Chapter 31 - Usa-chan Has A Houseguest

**Author's Note** : Welcome Back! Another chapter in the amazing adventures of Haruhi and the guys. Drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/11/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 31: Usa-chan Has A Houseguest**

.

 _Did I hear what I think I heard? Raid? Casualties? Does that mean dead? Armed men? Bragging rights?_

 _Is this for real?_

 _Ohhhhhhhhh…shit_

.

"Miss Haruhi? Your bag is clean. I'll escort you back to your room."

I barely heard him. Like it came through water.

Snap out of it! You weren't supposed to hear that!

"Miss Haruhi? Are you feeling ok?"

I turned to look at him, "Yes, Yuki. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"I'll take you back to your room. Getting here was a maze, so I don't want you to get lost."

I followed in a daze. Is that what Ritsu does? Himself? In the back of my mind I knew, or thought I knew, what the Syndicate did, but I thought Ritsu wasn't directly involved.

What an IDIOT! Of course, he's involved. He's the heir. He carries a gun. He'd need to learn the 'family business'. How many raids has he led? Has he killed anyone?

"Miss Haruhi? We're here." Yuki had stopped and opened my door. He was handing me my bag.

"Thanks, Yuki. Good night."

"Good night."

Now what do I do?

.

xXx

.

Twenty minutes after my meeting, the fellas and I were in the van, headed for the headquarters of the Kokawa Syndicate. Before they started messing with us, they were a minor nuisance. Not even big enough to call a rival.

This will be easy.

.

xXx

.

What do I do now?

Pacing back and forth the length of the room, I'm trying to burn off this oppressive nervousness that's making me twitch. Like I drank three pots of coffee.

What do I do now?

I can't stay here. I can't be a party to any of this. I can't let anyone know what I heard. Am I in danger? What will Ritsu's father do if he knew I heard that? I'm a witness to a crime before the fact.

Where?

If I can't stay here, where do I go? Do I go home? Is it safe there? I thought I was safe here. Kyoya can't get me here, but now I know something dangerous. Here isn't safe. Home isn't safe.

What now?

I can go to Honey-senpai's and Chika's. Honey-senpai invited me. Said I could come and stay there if I wanted. It's safe there. From both Kyoya and Ritsu's father. The Haninozuka's will protect me. Do I have the right to ask them to?

Do I have a choice?

I can't go home, so it's one of the guys' estates. Theirs is the safest. Everyone there can protect me. I guess it's Honey-senpai's.

How do I leave?

I'm pacing in circles now. Thoughts flying everywhere.

Don't know. Do I ask Ritsu's father to help me? Do I call a cab? Do I call Honey-senpai? I can't do that. They can't come here to pick me up. I completely understand why none of them ever came over here. Who knows I've been staying here?

Can't leave if I don't pack. I've just been pacing and thinking. I need to act.

I started packing as fast as I could. Most of the boxes hadn't been opened yet. I hadn't needed anything in them. Just the clothes I've worn in the last week, toiletries, books, and business stuff. Won't take long.

What do I put them in?

The boxes I emptied are gone. The suitcases are full. They filled them up with the stuff from my dresser and I haven't unpacked them yet.

My heart's racing. I'm panting. Nooooo. I can't have a panic attack now. I can't!

Deep breaths, Haruhi. Deep breaths. Sit down. Head between your knees. Close your eyes. Deep breaths.

Help?

I can't do this myself. I can't. I could walk over to Honey-senpai's and have my stuff sent over later. Would Ritsu hold it hostage until I explained? They would know then, wouldn't they? Now I'm not only panicked, I'm scared.

Walking?

No good. Can't walk over there. Will they even let me leave here?

Yuki?

He's been so helpful. Would he help me with this? Would he get in trouble? Would he tell Ryuu-sama?

I have no choice.

"Yuki?" Thank heavens he's still out there.

"Yes, Miss Haruhi?"

"Can you get me a few boxes? I want to organize some of my things." Will he believe that? How scared do I look? Please, don't ask me questions…

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

It's working.

"Kasanoda-sama?"

"Yes, Yuki."

"She's asked for boxes."

"Give them too her. Let me know when she's ready for me."

"Yes, Lord."

.

xXx

.

Got the van hid in a good place. The fellas and I are waiting on Pops for the green light.

What the fuck is taking so long?

.

xXx

.

OK, I'm packed.

How do I get out of here? It's almost midnight. If I called a cab, would they load my stuff?

I'll get it all to the door and then figure that out.

.

xXx

.

"She's ready for you, Kasanoda-sama."

"Fine. Let her guards know they won't be needed anymore."

.

xXx

.

Knock Knock

Who's at my door? Yuki? Ryuu-sama? Ritsu? Is he back already? Did he kill someone? I don't think I can open the door.

Knock Knock

"Haruhi-chan? Can I come in?"

Oh no, it's Ritsu's father. If he knew I knew what I know, wouldn't he just come in?

"Haruhi-chan? Is there something wrong?"

Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I'd rather open the door than have it kicked in.

"Kasanoda-sama? Can I do something for you?"

He smiled at me, "Haruhi-chan, I've said you can call me Ryuu-sama."

"My apologizes, Ryuu-sama." Can I ever call him that again after I leave? No way.

"What's going on in here? Looks like you're packing to leave."

"Yes, sir." I paused, trying to think of the best way to put this. " I've realized that Ritsu and I have been spending so much time together that I'm worried he's not spending enough time on school and his responsibilities to his family."

.

Wasn't sure what she was going to say. That's as good as anything. Here's where I offer her an out.

"Do you know where you're going to go?"

"The Haninozuka estate. Honey-senpai has offered their hospitality. I don't wish to wear out my welcome here."

She blushes nice. "You haven't, but I agree about too much time together. Although his grades have improved, and I can't thank you enough for that, he has been falling behind on his business responsibilities."

I watched her fidget from foot to foot. She's never nervous like this. Must be petrified. That was the point.

"Since you are packed now, do you wish to leave tonight?"

"If that's possible, yes," she almost whispered.

I smiled gently and she relaxed slightly. I don't want her to think I know the real reason.

"That won't be a problem. There are people up at all times here." I turned to Yuki and ordered, "Get a couple guys and move these boxes to the tunnel."

"Yes, sir."

"Haruhi-chan, because it's so late, I'd like you to take the tunnel and a plain van over to their estate. It's for the best."

"Thank you, Ryuu-sama. I appreciate this."

"Of course."

.

xXx

.

Haruhi-chan has left. I'll call Ritsu.

"Ritsu, abort and come home."

I hung up without waiting for a response. I was never going to let him go through with it. The guilt that young woman would feel…I could never forgive myself.

I'll speak with their Head. There won't be a problem after that.

.

xXx

.

"Young Master, Fujioka-Haruhi has just entered the grounds and is headed for the garage."

"What?" Haru-chan? Why is she here? In a car? The garage?

"She came in a delivery van and needed to pull into the garage to unload something. We checked the van and found nothing suspicious."

"Haru-chan?"

"Sir, her name is on the admittance without question list. Did we do wrong?"

This doesn't make a bit of sense.

"You did the right thing. I'll follow up. Thank you."

"Yes, Young Master."

.

Bang! Bang!

"Chika-chan! Get out here now!"

He opened the door and growled, "I'm sleeping, you alien!"

"Haru-chan is here. In a van. In the garage."

"What the hell? Let's go."

We ran to the garage.

.

There she is. Standing at the back of a delivery truck with a driver and two of our guards. Doors open and several boxes. I can tell she's trying not to cry. What happened? What did Kasanoda-senpai do?

"Haru-chan? What happened?" Mitsukuni asked.

She launched herself at him. "Can I stay here for a while, Honey-senpai? Please?" she begged. She was on her knees. Petrified.

"Of course, Haru-chan. For as long as you need."

I walked over to the driver, "I assume these boxes are her things."

"Yes, sir."

I turned back to Mitsukuni and nodded. He left with Haruhi-senpai.

"Unload it here," I told the driver.

Turning to the guards I ordered, "When he's off the estate, bring those boxes to the room Haruhi-senpai used last time she was here."

"Yes, Young Master."

.

xXx

.

"Pops? Seriously? We were set. Their security was pathetic. It would have taken less than half an hour. Why did you abort?"

I knew he'd be upset. It's hard to get wound up for a raid and then have to power down.

"I'll explain in the morning. Be assured, it was the right decision. Now, go get some sleep."

"Yeah, OK."

.

xXx

.

As I was walking to the kitchen to join Mitsukuni and Haruhi-senpai, I texted Takashi and Satoshi and let them know she was here. They'll probably come over.

She was sitting at the breakfast bar, her arms crossed on the counter and her head buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking. I don't want to see her cry.

"Haru-chan, what happened?"

Mitsukuni shook his head at me, indicating she hadn't said a word yet. He started rubbing her back.

"Haru-chan, do you want to talk about it?"

She made a big sniff and raised her head. I handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for coming over like this. It's so late. I didn't even call first. I knew you could help, and I didn't even think. I just came over. I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm crazy for doing this. I never do things like this. Maybe I am crazy."

She finally paused in her ramble. Mitsukuni jumped in before she could start back up. "Haru-chan, you are welcome here anytime. I invited you. It's an open invitation. I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you want to talk about why you came?"

She pushed the tears away, sat up straight, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry it's so late. This wasn't my intention. I realized that I was spending too much time with Ritsu and his school work and responsibilities to his family were being neglected. I didn't want to wear out my welcome there."

I don't believe a word she's saying.

She paused to take a breath and consider her next words. "I figured Saturday night is the best time to relocate. I'd have tomorrow to settle in before classes on Monday."

One of the guards came in, "Young Master, the boxes are in Fujioka-sama's guest room."

"Thank you," I replied, and he left.

"It's late, Haru-chan. Let's get you upstairs. You can take a bath and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I'd like that."

.

xXx

.

"Ootori-sama, Fujioka Haruhi has relocated to the Haninozuka estate."

"What?" What the fuck is Haruhi doing moving at one in the morning?

"She's left the Kasanoda Compound and moved into the Haninozuka estate."

"How do you know?"

"Our surveillance at the Kasanoda Compound did not see her leave, however, the surveillance at the Haninozuka estate saw a delivery van enter through the guard gate and pull into the garage. She was in the passenger seat. Approximately half and hour later, the van left without her."

"Why didn't the team see her leave the Compound?"

"Another team followed the van back. It pulled into a warehouse blocks away from the Compound. I've set up another team to watch it. We're operating on the assumption that it's an exit from the Compound connected via tunnel."

"Interesting. Maintain all surveillance teams. Keep me updated on her movements. I want a full briefing with pictures and video tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

Why has she moved there? And in the middle of the night? Did something happen between her and Kasanoda?

The surveillance teams will figure it out. The important thing to consider is how to turn this to my advantage.

.

xXx

.

Taka and I went over to our cousins' estate as soon as we were dressed. Chika didn't say much in his text. Why was she over there this late?

We found our cousins in the kitchen, Mitsukuni surrounded by cakes. For once, Chika wasn't even annoyed by them. But where is Haruhi-senpai?

"Mitsukuni?" Taka asked.

"She was scared, panicked, and crying. I let her go to bed. She's in no condition to talk to us about it."

"Did she say anything?" I can't believe they would let her go to bed without any explanation.

"Yes," Chika said, "she told us that she didn't want to wear out her welcome at the Kasanoda Compound. That she'd been spending too much time with Kasanoda-senpai and his school work and family responsibilities were starting to suffer."

"And you believed that?"

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot, Satoshi. It doesn't matter what happened, she's not staying there anymore."

Mitsukuni cleared his throat, "I think Haru-chan saw or heard something that scared her. She realized the truth about what they do over there, and she ran. Obviously, they helped her get here."

"Is she in danger because of what she knows?"

"I'm not sure, Takashi. I doubt it. Ryuu-san adores her. We'll find out more tomorrow. No matter what, she's safe here. The whole Syndicate couldn't breach this estate."

Mitsukuni pulled out his phone, "I'm calling Kasanoda-chan to find out what happened. Time to pull Black Honey out of the closet."

.

 **Phone call between Honey and Kasanoda:**

 **Kasanoda** : "Hello?" Who the fuck is calling this late at night?

 **Honey** : "Kasanoda, this is Mitsukuni. Why is Haru-chan at my house crying?"

 **Kasanoda** : "What? She isn't, Senpai. She's here in her bed." What the hell is going on?

 **Honey** : "Wake up, Kasanoda!"

 **Kasanoda** : "I'm awake. I wished her good night somewhere around nine. She said she was going to bed. She can't be over there."

 **Honey** : "Kasanoda, I will ask you this one more time. Why is she here in the middle of the night, crying?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Just a minute. I'm going to check her room."

…

 **Kasanoda** : "She's not here. All her stuff is gone. She left her phone and a note."

 **Honey** : "I know that, Kasanoda. She's here. I want to know WHY?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Why aren't you asking her?"

 **Honey** : "I did. She was too upset to talk. I showed her to her guest room and she's asleep now. What did you DO?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Nothing, Senpai. Last I saw her, she was headed for bed. I don't know what the fuck is going on! Hold on, let me read the note"

…

 _Note from Haruhi to Kasanoda:_

 _Ritsu,_

 _I apologize for leaving so abruptly. I don't want you to think I was trying to sneak out on you._

 _I've been doing some thinking and realized that I've been monopolizing a large part of your time. Your responsibilities to your family have been neglected. I also do not wish to wear out my welcome here._

 _Your father came by to say good-night and saw the boxes. He asked if I'd like to leave right away since I was already packed. I said yes. He helped me move to the Haninozuka Estate._

 _I left the phone you gave me. It doesn't feel appropriate to be using a Syndicate phone for my personal and business needs._

 _I've come to realize why the rest of the guys won't come to your Compound and why you don't go to their homes. Now that I own a business, maybe we should do the same?_

 _Thank you for everything you've helped me with. See you at Ouran._

 _Haruhi_

…

 **Kasanoda** : "This doesn't make any sense! Why would she think she'd wear out her welcome here? She's welcome here anytime."

 **Honey** : "Kasanoda, I'm calling you for answers, not for you to ask me more questions. Why is she here?"

 **Kasanoda** : "Her note says she's been monopolizing my time and wants to give me time to meet my family responsibilities."

 **Honey** : "That's basically what she told us. That doesn't explain her late-night arrival and the tears. I want to know what happened!"

 **Kasanoda** : "I do too, Senpai."

 **Honey** : "If you're hiding something from me, no one will be able to protect you."

 **Kasanoda** : "I think you know more than me, cause you've actually seen her."

 **Honey** : "This is your last chance to tell me."

 **Kasanoda** : "I don't know why, Senpai."

 **Honey** : "Fine. This isn't over."

 **Kasanoda** : "Not for me either. Can you ask her to call me when she wakes up?"

 **Honey** : "I'll pass on the message, but I will not force her to call you."

 **Kasanoda** : "Understood."

.

Taka, Chika, and I had heard the entire conversation. Kasanoda-senpai is not a quiet talker.

"We'll have to wait for Haru-chan to wake up and tell us."

"I'll stay over."

"Me too." I want to be here in the morning when she wakes up. I hope she tells us what's going on.

.

xXx

.

Bang! Bang!

"Pops! You awake?"

He opened the door and poked his head out, "I am now," he said, glaring at his door guard.

The guards know I can wake him up unless he has specifically told them to keep me away.

"What happened to Haruhi? Why isn't she here? Why did you let her leave? Why didn't she talk to me first? What the hell is going on?"

"Ritsu," he barked, "get in here."

I walked into his bedroom suite and to the seating area around the fireplace.

"Sit!"

He sat too. Damn, he's mad.

"I saw her packing and asked what was going on. She said that you and she were spending too much time together and your responsibilities were being neglected. She also said something about not wearing out her welcome."

He looked at me and frowned. Can he tell I'm not buying one fucking word of this?

"She was all packed, so I asked if she wanted to go ahead and leave. She accepted. Didn't she leave you a note? She said she would."

"Yeah, I got a note. Says the same bullshit she said to you."

"If there are other reasons she left, I don't know them. You'll have to talk to her."

"Damn. I already talked to Honey-senpai. She's already asleep. I asked for her to call me tomorrow morning."

"Then you'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I fucking hate waiting."

"No shit. Go to bed."

.

xXx

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

It's about eight in the morning and the four of us are eating breakfast. Haruhi-senpai isn't awake yet. No surprise. It was late when she got here, and she was exhausted.

"Where's the newspaper?" she yelled as she ran into the dining room.

"Haru-chan's awake! Come have breakfast with us."

Her eyes were wide and crazed. She was panting hard and looked scared. "Honey-senpai! I need the newspaper!"

One of the maids must have heard her, because they came running in with the Sunday Edition of our paper. It's kinda cool to own a newspaper.

In what has to be the most surprising thing I've ever seen her do, she grabbed the paper from the maid, threw it on the table, and tore through it like a crazy person.

"Please, no…" she kept whispering. "Where is it…"

"Haru-chan?"

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Haruhi?"

She wasn't hearing any of us. Taka looked at us and I could read his eyes. She must have heard about something that was supposed to happen last night. But what?

"It's not here," she breathed out like a prayer. I've never seen her so relieved.

It didn't last long. She stared at me and panicked, "Satoshi, where's a TV? I need to see the news. NOW!"

I didn't hesitate. "Game room. Follow me."

.

I didn't know Haru-chan could run that fast. We skidded into the room and Chika-chan flipped on the TV, handing her the remote.

"It would be here…somewhere…" she mumbled as she clicked through the channels, finally settling in on a 24-hour local news station.

We watched for an hour, letting the news go through a full update cycle. It was obvious she wasn't going to tell us what was going on. She didn't want to miss a second of news. Whatever she was looking for, it wasn't there.

She let out a huge breath and sank back into the sofa. Her eyes glassy with tears. Tears of relief?

"Haru-chan? What's going on?"

"Nothing now, Honey-senpai."

"Haruhi, obviously you are worried about something," Takashi said. He was hiding a mix of anger and frustration. Angry at the situation and frustrated at her for hiding problems like she always does.

"I'm not anymore, Mori-senpai."

"Haruhi, you don't think for one minute you can rip apart a newspaper and then watch the news in a panic, and we'll let it go, do you?" His eyes dared her to blow him off again. "What is going on?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

.

That's it. Stubborn girl!

"Haruhi! Tell us what's going on. NOW!" I barked in my hardest Kendo Master voice. I don't want to yell at her. I can't believe I yelled at her. I have to know what's going on. She can't continue keeping things to herself.

She jumped and let out a squeak. Eyes huge and chin trembling, she stared at me. I could tell her fight or flight instinct had kicked in. I will not let her run out of this room. I will not let her run away from this.

"I can't tell you, Mori-senpai."

I took a deep breath to yell again, but she cut me off, "Can I just say that I left the Kasanoda Compound for a reason, and I now understand why none of you ever go over there or let Ritsu be seen in your estates? Can I say that and drop it? You really don't need to know any more."

.

It didn't happen. I couldn't find any story about a fire or a gun fight or anything. No yakuza activity at all last night. Nothing. They must have called it off, but why? Did Ritsu's father realize I knew and didn't want a witness?

Mori-senpai was so angry. At me. Doesn't matter. I can't tell them. If I do, I could get them all in trouble even if it didn't happen.

Watching him, I could practically see him counting to ten or whatever number it will take for him to get a hold of himself.

Finally, he spoke. "Because you are not worried anymore, I will let your explanation stand." I took a breath, but he held up his hand to stop me, "Just this once. You are here in Mitsukuni's house and we need to know if you are in danger."

"I'm not, no one is. Well, maybe still from Kyoya, but nothing else."

"I'll take you at your word."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

.

xXx

.

 **Back at the Breakfast Table:**

Now breakfast is completely awkward. They all keep glancing at me, wondering why I was crazy this morning.

I'm relieved I didn't find anything in the paper or the news. At some point I'm going to have to talk to Ritsu. I wrote that note to tell him why I left, but it's not believable. Am I going to tell him the real reason? Can I hint and have him not realize I'm talking about that particular raid?

"Haru-chan, how long to do think you'll stay here?"

"About a week. Is that too long, Senpai?"

"No. Usa-chan loves you being here. We do too."

"Thank you." I looked around the table, "I wish I could go home, but with Kyoya out there who knows what's going to happen next."

"This is for the best, Haruhi," Mori-senpai said. Unfortunately, I have to agree. I still need someone to watch my back. I have no idea what's coming next from him.

"What do you want to do today, Haruhi-senpai?" Yasuchika-kun asked.

"I have some homework and business things to do. I'll just spend today in the library, if that's OK. I need to catch up." I want to go back to bed, but that's hiding from the problems. That doesn't solve anything.

"That's no problem."

"Thanks, Chika-kun. I'll go get dressed and get started."

.

After she left, I asked Mitsukuni, "What do you think she was looking for?"

"I'm not sure, Takashi. I still think before she came over, she heard or saw something. After this morning, it must have been a plan that was going to happen last night. Apparently, it didn't. As to what, I have no idea, but we all can guess what goes on over there."

"Yeah, Taka. I don't think we need to know. She saw something, she left, and now she understands. That's good enough for me." I want to know, but I told her I'd let it go.

"We need to think about her security now. Kasanoda's guards will undoubtably be called off." If I wasn't attending university classes, I'd guard her every minute. I've failed her too many times now. I must keep her safe.

"Definitely. Chika and I are there during the day, but our classes are in a different part of the building. We only see her at lunch and the days she's in Host Club."

"Don't worry, Satoshi. I'll select one of our best to watch out for Haru-chan during the day. I'll also assign a car and driver. The days she isn't Hosting, she'll either come back here early or go to business meetings."

"Perfect."

"We need to inform the twins, Tamaki, and Renge about her now staying here," I said.

"I'll call them, Takashi. When I'm done, they will know not to come over here and bother Haru-chan. I'll pull their names off the access list for today."

That should keep them from going crazy and running over here. "Good idea."

.

xXx

.

 **Suoh estate:**

"But, Honey-senpai, I'm sure my darling friend needs me."

…

"I'm sure she didn't mean Host Club members when she said that."

…

"She really doesn't want to see me?"

…

"You don't need to go to that extreme."

…

"Tomorrow morning, then. I'll be waiting at the drop-off."

.

xXx

.

 **Hitachiin estate:**

"That was Honey-senpai. Haruhi has left the Kasanoda Compound and moved to the Haninozuka estate."

"That's great, Kaoru! She away from that monster!" We should go over there right away and see her. She might need comforting."

There he goes again. For him, it's gut instinct to run to her. She has the brothers and cousins over there. She doesn't need anyone else. Especially not Hika. He'd make her uncomfortable.

"We are not going over there, Hika. Honey-senpai said she wants to be left alone. It's also not a good idea for you to be around her now. Did you talk to your doctor last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We need to concentrate on you now."

"Let's do something fun!"

"Sounds great. I want to go to the commoner's mall and shop."

"Why?"

"That new line I've been considering is for commoners, but much better made than what we saw there before. I need to pick up some samples for comparison."

"Boring…I'll go, but I want to look at the video games."

"We can do that too."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi-senpai? I wanted to check and see if you needed anything."

"Thanks, Chika-kun. I do actually." She put her pen down and looked at the door. Seems like she's checking to see if I'm alone.

"I left my new phone that Ritsu gave me at the Compound. Using a syndicate phone for personal stuff and business isn't a good idea. I'm going to need a new phone."

"The Haninozuka's can provide you with a new one."

"Thank you, Chika-kun, but no. I'm making my own money now with Petto Chinmi and want to get my own plan with two phones, one for me and one for dad."

"That's logical. Do you want to do that now?"

"Yes. Is there any way we could go on our own? I don't want to make a big production out of this. It will take longer if we bring the others."

"We can do that. I'll get a driver, and we can go."

"Please, no limo."

"Sure."

.

xXx

.

Picking the phones took longer than I thought it would. Chika-kun took me to their provider and helped me get encrypted phones. Same level of encryption as the Haninozuka's use. It was more expensive that way, but worth it. Kyoya isn't going to hack my phones!

As we were driving back, I spotted a book store. "Chika-kun, could we stop at the book store? There are a couple things I want to look at."

"Sure. Driver stop the car. We'll get out at the book store."

.

How does she do it? She finds time to study for all her classes, run a business, host, and sit on Takashi's BOD. Now she's looking at books on canine health and product distribution. She grabbed a couple of those along with a thick book on business law and headed for the checkout. On the way, we passed the stationary section.

"Oh, I do need new notebooks. Mine are filling up fast."

Three dark blue and one light green were added to the pile.

"All this for you?"

"Yes. Will you please ring up the light green notebook separately? Thank you."

She pulled out a credit card for the books and blue notebooks. It has her company name and logo, so business card. Glad to see she's comfortable spending company money for company stuff. The green one she paid for in cash.

Back in the car I asked, "Why didn't you charge the green one?"

"It's for Mori-senpai's BOD, not Petto Chinmi, so I can't charge it to that company."

"Oh, make sense."

"I've got one more request. Can we stop by my apartment? I want to give dad his phone and let him know I've moved."

"Sure," and I gave the driver instructions.

.

xXx

.

"Where's Haru-chan, Takashi? She's not in the library?"

"Is she taking a nap in her room?"

"No, the door's open and she's not in there."

Just then one of the maids was passing, "Young Master, Fujioka-sama and Yasuchika-sama left in the car about an hour ago."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No, Young Master."

"Thank you."

Takashi raised his eyebrow and worry caused his eyes to wrinkle.

"Don't worry. Chika-chan is with her. She probably had an errand to run."

"He should have told us."

"Yes, but he didn't. Let's get some cake while we wait for them to come back."

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi, Dad."

"And Chika-kun. What a surprise. Where's Ritsu?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's sit."

Don't ever become a father. Your daughter can make you worry with two simple words.

"I've moved to the Haninozuka estate. Ritsu and I were spending so much time together that his studies and family responsibilities were suffering. If I must stay with one of the guys, I don't want to wear out my welcome at any one estate."

So, that's the story she's going to give me. Ryuu-san called last night to let me know she'd left the Compound. His plan had worked. I'll let her go with this lie. There's no reason for her to know I'm aware of what really happened.

"Darling, that is a good decision. How long do you think you'll stay over there?"

"Through next weekend. Hopefully, Kyoya-senpai will have moved on by then."

Another wish that won't come true. She'll probably have to stay there two weeks at least.

"That's fine."

"Dad, I'm also here to give you this," and she handed me a cell phone. What?

"Where did you get this?"

"Kyoya-senpai gave me my old phone. Ritsu's security destroyed it when they discovered it was hacked. The one I had this past week, came from Ritsu. I gave it back. Using a Syndicate phone just isn't a good idea.

"So, today I bought us each a phone on the same plan. That has unlimited data and is already programed with my new cell number, Jarou-san's cell number, all the guys' numbers, and the bar."

"Honey, this is so expensive. Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I'm making money from Petto Chinmi and wanted to do this for us. You need one, and I didn't want one of the guys paying for mine."

"Thank you, Dear. I'll have to learn how to text now."

How sweet of her. It's a good thing she got rid of that Syndicate phone. She should have never had it in the first place.

"That's it." She stood up, "I need to get back. I have a huge pile of homework and a bunch of business books to read."

"Oh, my Darling!" I scooped her up in a big hug. "I'm so happy you came over today!"

"Dad, can't breathe…"

"Sorry," I gave her a big kiss on the cheek and let her go.

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan! You're back!"

Honey-senpai ran at me and crushed me in a hug. "Senpai, can't breathe…"

He let go and asked, "Where were you?"

"I needed to get a new phone and stop by a book store. Chika-kun took me."

"Haru-chan, we could have given you a phone."

"Yes, you could have, Honey-senpai, but I wanted to buy my own. I signed up for a two-phone plan and gave one to Dad. It works best this way."

"OK. Are you hungry? Let's have lunch!"

.

xXx

.

She's out with the youngest Haninozuka. Stop by a phone store, book store, her apartment, then back to the estate.

The photos are boring, but she's easier to trail than in a Syndicate car.

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch at the Haninozuka's:**

Haruhi-senpai is not eating. She's pushing her food around hoping no one will notice. Kasanoda-senpai warned us. Satoshi and I will have to watch her at lunch.

"Haruhi, I have some more research for you. Examples of several different sport companies and how they support their communities."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, but you shouldn't be spending your time on that. It's my job."

"I was researching other things and ran across them."

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

"I'll put them on your desk in the library."

We ate in silence for a while before Mitsukuni spoke up, "Haru-chan, I've been thinking you need to learn some self-defense."

"Really?"

"With Kyoya out there with a short fuse and who knows what he's planning, you should know how to protect yourself."

"That's fine, Honey-senpai." I'm not sure she realizes what she just agreed to.

She stood up and sighed, "I'm finished. Please excuse me. I'll be in the library."

.

"Mitsukuni, self-defense is a good idea. Each of us can teach her something different."

"Yeah, but Taka, we have to get her interested in it first. She hardly ate anything and now she's back in the library."

"You all need to calm down," Chika-can said. "Haruhi-senpai just went through something last night and this morning. Of course, she's reacting to it. Give her a few days before you worry."

"Chika's right," Takashi pointed out. "We need to give her some space. Leave her alone unless she comes to you or you have to tell her something important."

"But I don't like that, Takashi," I whimpered. "I don't want Haru-chan to be sad."

"Doesn't matter. Give her a few days."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

.

xXx

.

 **That afternoon:**

Haruhi still hasn't called me. Did Honey-senpai really tell her to call me? I'm still getting that same bullshit story from Pops. What the hell happened?

I don't have her new number. Shit. I'll send her an email.

.

xXx

.

"Haru-chan, there's a delivery for you."

"For me? What is it?"

"Flowers from Kyoya. I wanted to throw them away, but you should make that choice."

"Have them scanned thoroughly. The last time he sent me flowers, they had bugs."

"Security has already checked them. I'll have them brought here."

That bastard is sending me flowers? That means he knows I'm staying here now. How did he figure that out? That creepy Black Onion Squad. They can find out anything.

"Here they are, Haruhi." Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai walked in with a huge bouquet of roses, all my color, red.

"I don't care about the flowers. I just want to see the note."

Mori-senpai handed it to me and gave the flowers to a maid standing outside the door. I never want to see them again.

.

Note from Kyoya to Haruhi:

 _Dear Haru,_

 _Hope you like the flowers. Red roses for my love._

 _I admire your independent spirit and pride, but enough is enough. It is past time for you to accept my proposal and become my fiancée. I have been more than patient however time is running short._

 _The announcement ball is in less than two weeks. I've commissioned your dress. It needs to be fitted. Let me know if the engagement ring is not to your satisfaction. If you prefer to pick one out yourself, tell me when you find it and I'll get it for you._

 _I've made my argument time and again. You need to be mature and accept the situation._

 _Call and confirm your acceptance. There is much to do in the next two weeks._

 _I know we'll be happy together._

 _Love,_

 _Kyo_

.

"I can't believe that Bastard! How dare he!?"

Mori-senpai took the note and read it before handing it to Honey-senpai.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. We'll protect you."

"I know, Mori-senpai. I appreciate it."

I can feel the tears of utter frustration building up behind my eyes. I need to get out of here before they see my break down.

"I'm going for a walk in the garden…alone," and I run out the door.

Now I'm running through the gardens. They're so beautiful, but all I can think about are his stupid roses and that horrible note. I need to get away for just a little while. I'll confront my life as soon as I calm down and think.

That gazebo is close to the boundary of the estate. I'll sit there for a while.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi-senpai, your lips are blue!"

"I forgot my jacket, Chika-kun," she said, looking around like she didn't know where she was. "I'm going back to the library."

"OK. I'll send in some hot coffee."

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

After finishing my literature review, I checked my emails. There's one from Ritsu. He only waited this long because he doesn't know my new number.

.

 **Email:**

 _Haruhi,_

 _Why did you leave? It can't be because we were spending too much time together. I like where we are going. Is that why? You don't want to date me? Kiss me? I thought we had something good._

 _Let me know what's wrong and I'll fix it._

 _Ritsu_

.

I can't let him think that. He shouldn't blame himself. I enjoyed being with him, but it will never work. We're too different. We're on different sides of the law.

How do I tell him? What do I say? I can't do it in an email. It won't work.

.

 **Email response:**

 _Ritsu,_

 _I have my reasons for leaving. I need some time to figure everything out._

 _Can we meet for lunch on Tuesday? We'll clear everything up then._

 _Thanks,_

 _Haruhi_

.

 **Email Response:**

 _Haruhi,_

 _No problem. See you then. I'll bring noodles._

 _Ritsu_

.

xXx

.

 **That evening:**

"Haruhi-senpai? You're still studying?"

"Yes, Satoshi. I have to stay the top in my class to retain my scholarship. It's hard work."

"I'll bet. You always have your nose in a book."

"Books are magical. They transport you to the past, the future, far away galaxies, and just around the corner."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Reading is my favorite hobby…well, my only hobby. Even text books are interesting."

"It's late and we have to be up early tomorrow for school. Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be up soon. I'm almost done with this problem set."

"Good night. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, Satoshi. See you in the morning."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Morning:**

Stepping out of the Haninozuka limo, I was almost crushed.

"Darling Friend! I missed you so much!" and he grabbed and spun me around.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you ask?" I wheezed out. I could barely breathe.

He dropped me and stepped back. At least I landed on my feet. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I got carried away."

"It's OK, Senpai, but how could you miss me. We saw each other on Saturday."

"Every day without you is like a year."

"You better not let Renge hear you say that."

"You're right." He had the decency to blush red. "Why did you move to Honey-senpai's estate?"

"Let's talk about that at lunch, Senpai. Right now we all need to get to class."

"Haruhi-senpai, do you want us to walk you to class?"

"No, thanks, Satoshi. I'll be fine with Eiji."

"Let us know if there's a problem, Haruhi-senpai. Eiji is one of the Haninozuka's best guards."

"Then there won't be any problems. See you at lunch."

.

Fujioka-sama and I walked through the halls to her locker. I've never been to this school before. I've always guarded the Master and Mistress, never the Young Masters.

"Again!"

She pulled an iPad from her locker. Must be a gift with that big purple bow.

"I can't believe this!" She slammed her locker and there was Ootori at the end of the hall.

I'd been told to keep him away from her, but she marched right up to him.

"Good Morning, Senpai," she greeted him, then she dropped the iPad in the trash can and walked away. I didn't care for the look on his face.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Lunch:**

"So, what did happen at the Compound, Haruhi? Why are you now at the Haninozuka estate?"

"Is there any way to get you to let this go, Kaoru?"

"No way in hell, Haruhi."

Guess I deserved that. I'll tell them the same thing I told Mori-senpai and the others yesterday morning.

"This is all I'm going to tell you. I left the Kasanoda Compound for a reason, and I now understand why none of you ever go over there or let Ritsu be seen on your estates. It's best that Ritsu and I are just friends and I don't go to the Compound anymore."

"What reason?"

"What do you mean, just friends?"

"That isn't good enough."

"Kaoru, I'm not going to tell you the reason. Live with it."

"Hikaru, I mean just friends. What part of that don't you understand?

"Tamaki-senpai, it will have to be good enough. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika all accepted my explanation. There isn't any more."

"Why is Kasanoda sitting by himself today?" Renge asked.

"He has to study for a test."

They all stared at me like they were trying to read my mind. They'll never guess.

Then Satoshi spoke up, "Haruhi-senpai, there is something we all need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Your guests at the Host Club. We've all seen them get out of hand, some more than others. We know you are uncomfortable with some of them, and we want to find a solution."

"I don't want to leave the Club, Satoshi. I enjoy being with all you guys."

"We know. I have a couple ideas. First, you could start hosting with one of us. Tamaki-senpai and Kasanoda-senpai both Host alone. Second, you could stop Hosting and do other things around the club."

"Such as?"

"Making the tea and coffee, serving the drinks and cakes, cleaning up, whatever else. Then we would stop taking male clients.

"Third, we could set you up to tutor instead of Host. You'd be sitting across a table from your guests and be able to control the situation more. What do you think?"

Host with someone else? Might be awkward to host with Ritsu right now. Tamaki-senpai is his old self when he hosts. I couldn't stand that. Hosting with the twins is out because of Hikaru. I wouldn't mind hosting with Satoshi and Chika, but a group of three is difficult.

I don't want to be the Club Dog again. My debt is paid off. I don't have to do that stuff anymore. At least not by myself.

Tutoring doesn't sound that bad. I do that already for a couple of my guests.

"Haruhi?"

"Sorry, Senpai. I was trying to decide."

"It shouldn't take you that long to decide to Host with me."

"Actually, Tamaki-senpai, I like the tutoring idea." Renge grabbed him before he could run to a corner.

"How would you want to structure that, Haruhi-senpai?"

"I'll tutor on Fridays. Guests can make an appointment based on the subject. It would be weird to do that during cosplay, so on Wednesdays I'll Host with one of you." This way I could also Host with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. They won't let anyone get away with anything.

Kyoya's sitting over by himself in his new regular seat. I don't like the look on his face. Trashing that iPad right in front of him felt so good. I've tossed all the other gifts he's left for me. Why would he think I would do any different with an iPad?

.

xXx

.

 **Before Host Club Opens:**

"Kasanoda! What did you do to my darling friend Haruhi? You pervert!"

Everyone had gathered around me by now, wanting to hear my explanation. Since I don't know why, how the hell am I going to tell them?

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tamaki-senpai. I didn't do anything to Haruhi."

"Then why did she leave your Compound in the middle of the night?"

"You'll have to ask her, Senpai."

"I'm asking you! You said you wouldn't expose her to danger!" Tamaki-senpai yelled. He better not call her his daughter.

"I didn't, Tamaki-senpai. You need to get the complete story from Haruhi."

"She told us at lunch. She said she had a reason for leaving. That she understands why we don't socialize at each other's estates. Then she said it's best that the two of you remain just friends. What does that mean?"

"Seems like it means exactly what she said."

"Why would she think you two would be more than friends?"

I opened my big mouth and blurted, "I don't kiss and tell, Senpai." Fucking great. I'm such an idiot.

He launched himself at me and tried to grab my neck. Honey-senpai and Chika-kun grabbed him.

Tamaki-senpai was thrashing, trying to break their grips. "What did you do to her?" His face was bright red from the screaming. "Did you desecrate my darling Haruhi!? How dare you!"

Satoshi-kun had to help hold him at this point.

Renge came around to face Tamaki-senpai and stared him in the eyes. "Tamaki-kun! Calm Down. This isn't helping anything." She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Can't you tell Kasanoda is joking?"

She looked at me, and I could read her eyes. 'Play along'. How did she know?

"Of course, it's a joke, Tamaki-senpai. Where's your sense of humor?"

"None of this is funny, Kasanoda. How do you not realize that?"

"You said Haruhi told you what happened at lunch. You've got your explanation. Let it go, Senpai."

"This isn't over," he tried to turn to the door, and the guys let him go. "Places!"

.

xXx

.

 **At Petto Chinmi:**

"So, we're agreed."

"Yes, Fujioka-sama, although two month's severance is very generous."

"I know, but we'll do it anyway. We'll meet tomorrow and I'll let them go."

"See you tomorrow afternoon, Fujioka-sama. Have a good rest of your day."

"Thank you."

.

Tanaki-san and I left the HR department. Before he could walk me out, I asked to see the IT department. I wanted to review their security.

"This is our Chief Information Officer (CIO), Kinoshita-san. Kinoshita-san, this is our new Chairwoman and Executive Director, Fujioka Haruhi."

After the requisite bows and courtesies were completed, we sat down in his office and his assistant brought in tea.

"Kinoshita-san, I want to know how good our electronic and physical security is."

.

Fujioka-sama was taking copious notes and asking interesting questions about our internet and network security, the encryption on company cell phones, and how we handle the footage from our surveillance cameras. I'm not sure what she's trying to figure out.

Kinoshita-san is slowly becoming aggravated answering her basic technology questions. He shouldn't. It's his job to explain the tech information to those who don't do this for a living.

"Thank you, Kinoshita-san. I think that's all I need for now, except the current security plan and last month's and last year's reports."

"I'll have them messengered to you, Fujioka-sama."

"That can be such a bother. I'll wait."

Kinoshita-san didn't like that at all. Does he not want to be bothered or is he hiding something, or is it Fujioka-sama's age and inexperience?

"Gentlemen excuse me for a minute," and she walked out. She's probably talking with IT staff. Because of her background, she can get them to talk openly about problems and suggestions. She did take her notebook with her.

"Tanaki-san, why is she asking for this information? She clearly doesn't know much about security."

"I'm not sure, Kinoshita-san, but she always has a good reason. We'll find out soon."

"I'm not comfortable with this. She's just a kid."

"Kid or not, she owns this company. Comfortable or not, you'll give her what she asks for. Or do you not want to continue working here?"

That got his attention. Fujioka-sama has done nothing but prove herself. I will not let any of our staff disrespect her.

"You should get your assistant working on those documents. She won't wait patiently for long, nor should she have to."

.

Eiji-san is waiting at the car. I'm so glad it isn't a limo.

"So, Fujioka-sama, were you able to gather enough information while your reports were being put together."

I had to chuckle; he knows me well. "Yes, Tanaki-san, I spoke with several technicians about issues with security and any suggestions they might have. The most truthful information comes from the employee doing the job."

"Why this interest in security all of a sudden?"

"Not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about it for a while. A couple of my friends have had data breaches at their homes and that made me curious about our security."

"Alright. Security systems should always be under review. Technology upgrades so quickly now."

"Good evening, Tanaki-san."

"Good evening, Fujioka-sama."

.

We're stopping by the book store again. I have a clearer idea of how much I don't know about security and technology. More studying. The Petto Chinmi IT department needs a seminar on updates to security systems.

.

xXx

.

 **Somewhere deep underground:**

"Hello, Father."

He's disgusting. I've allowed only minimal personal grooming. He takes such pride in his appearance. They just fed him what passes for breakfast around here. Timing in his world is practically random.

"Kyoya," he murmurs back.

"I wanted to see if there is anything you need. You're going to be here a long time."

"We'll trade places soon enough. I'll have what I need when I have revenge and put you in your place."

I haven't broken his pride yet. Not surprised. It's the only thing he has left.

The guard and I turned off the microphone and I ordered, "Clean him up. Clean the cell up. Three days of real meals. Then start the process over again."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

No cliffhanger this time. The last three were intense.

What did you think about the way she left the compound? I put her in panic mode and calmed her down quickly. So, now she and Ritsu will forever only be friends. Was kinda sorry to do that. Going to have to write that pair in another story.

What about her company? Too much about it? She's not going to start learning how to program a network. Just upper level security so she can make decisions. It wouldn't be hard for Kyoya to ruin the company. Any guesses how?

Who's following her and taking pictures now? Three guesses.

Once again, I've got to drop a THANK YOU to my Dad here. He's great to bounce ideas with and talk me out of some of the more drastic things I want to do. We hype each other up and feed off each other until we come up with some interesting ideas. Thanks, Dad.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Haruhi and Ritsu talk. Will she tell him everything? Kyoya makes his case again. What is his ace in the hole? Just how bad is it?

Those two Marketing executives are being let go. Will they cause problems?

What's the next cosplay?

.


	32. Chapter 32 - We Have To Talk

**Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Welcome new readers! Happy you've joined us!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/18/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 32: We Need To Talk**

.

 **Tuesday Lunch:**

"Thanks for the noodles, Ritsu. They're my favorite."

She's sad. Her voice is low and quiet. Does she even want to be here talking to me?

"You're welcome." I'll let her lead. I don't know what to say anyway.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I know you don't believe a word I wrote in that note. I don't blame you. Those reasons don't add up to moving out in the middle of the night."

No, they don't. At least she's admitting it.

"Why did you leave, Haruhi?"

"I don't know that it's prudent to tell you, Ritsu. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Haruhi, I don't give a shit about that. I'm worried about you. Was it us? Were we getting too close?"

Her head jerked up and she blurted, "No, not at all. I don't regret that at all. I never will." She reached out and covered my hand with hers, "I need to apologize, though. I took advantage of your feelings for me."

I turned my hand over hand grabbed hers. "What are you saying?"

"I needed the comfort. Every time you touched me, every time we kissed, everything that was going on with Kyoya-senpai disappeared. I forgot all the horrible things that he did. It was like he didn't exist. I needed that. You gave it to me. I took advantage of your feelings to feel better."

My head started spinning. My heart was hammering. If I made myself think about it, deep down I knew that. I knew she didn't feel like I did. I knew it wouldn't last. I knew it wasn't real. How could it be? After Ootori did all that to her, how could her feelings flip so fast? I'm a fucking idiot.

"Ritsu?"

Time to suck it up and show her how much I care. "You don't need to apologize, Haruhi. I know you don't feel the same way I do. No matter what, we're friends. Friends are there for each other. I'm glad I was there for you."

That was harder to say than anything. Fuck. I am an idiot.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I have no idea what's going through her mind, but I don't want her to be sad. I never wanted that.

"Haruhi, why did you leave?"

"I'm naive sometimes, but not so much that I don't have a clue what your family could be involved in. I never had it shoved in my face. You never involved me in it. I'm thankful for that.

"I can't condone your family's business. I'm going to be a lawyer, and we will find ourselves on opposite sides of the law. The less I know the better."

I squeezed her hand and waited. What the fuck is she talking about?

"I heard something I shouldn't have and now I finally understand why the guys don't come over there and why they don't want you seen at their estates. I always assumed I knew, but I know for sure now."

What the hell did she hear?…

"Once I realized that, I started packing. I wasn't planning on leaving until the next day, but your father saw me and offered to help me move that night. I took him up on the offer."

I don't get it. She just figured that out? Well, she's not used to thinking that way. The rest of us are.

She looked out the window for a minute. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I think it's best that I don't come over to the Compound anymore." I took a breath to say something, but she cut me off. "That's the only thing I want to change. We're still friends. There's not much that would ever change that. You helped me when I needed it. Ritsu, you are a true friend, and I value our friendship deeply. I don't want to lose that, but I think it's best to establish some boundaries."

Still friends. Fuck. We'll never be anything more. Ever. All my hope just went down the shitter…who the fuck am I kidding…it's been down there for a while. I really am a fucking idiot.

"Nothing else will change?"

"No. You are my friend. A very close friend. We're still in the Host Club together. We'll still eat lunch as a group. You and I will still study together, but at the Ouran library. Nothing changes except where we're seen together." She squeezed my hand, "Is that OK?"

It would have to be. No more koi pond. No more of her falling asleep on my shoulder. No more game room. No more Saturday breakfast. Shit. She really came over a lot. It's a fuck ton of change.

"Yes. Of course. You're a good friend, and I'd do anything for you."

That smile. That fucking smile. Those huge eyes. If I want her in my life, this is what it takes. Growing up is fucked up.

"Thanks, Ritsu. I was so worried you wouldn't understand."

.

I got it. The pictures show them sitting in the middle of the Dining Hall, holding hands. Some of the expressions on their faces! They are practically drooling at each other. I might get a bonus for these.

.

I don't believe it. My fiancée is sitting over there holding hands with a criminal. In front of the entire school. I'm going to have to lock her up in the mansion after we're married. She'll finish her senior year being tutored. An Ootori can not be linked to the yakuza. Even just being in the same club is risky.

We must settle this. Time is running out, and she's being stubborn. She has no choice. Why can't she see that?

.

Guarding Fujioka-sama is actually interesting. I'd forgotten the dynamics and pace of high school. Surprised she's eating lunch with an obvious yakuza. As security for the Haninozuka family, I know most higher ups on sight, and he's the heir to the Kasanoda Syndicate. Strange.

I turned to check what Ootori-sama was doing and was shocked at the hatred showing in his eyes. Being trained to notice such things, it was easy for me, though I doubt anyone else saw it.

He stood up and strode across the room towards Fujioka-sama. She watched him come closer, turned to me, and waived me off. She wanted to talk to him. I still came up behind him as he walked up to her table.

"Haruhi."

.

I had seen him get up and come over. It's time to put an end to this foolishness. I waived Eiji off.

"Kyoya-senpai, what do you want?"

"I want my fiancée to stop consorting with known criminals and come to her senses."

Ritsu sprang to his feet, but I grabbed his hand. "Please sit. They're just words. Ignore him."

"Only because you asked me to," he grumbled and sat. "That doesn't mean you're safe here, Ootori."

Kyoya-senpai never even acknowledged him.

"I'm not your fiancée, Kyoya-senpai. Isn't it time you woke up from dreamland?"

"Haru, we need to speak in private. We need to end this messing around."

"I couldn't agree more. The back courtyard after classes?"

"Fine," and he walked out.

.

What the fuck just happened?

"Haruhi? You can't be serious! You want to meet with that asshole? Are you nuts?"

She stared at me for a minute, then said, "No, I don't think so." Shrugging her shoulders, she admitted, "Maybe I am a little."

At this point, the rest of the guys had crowded around the table.

"What did he say, Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yeah, what did that asshole want?"

"He asked to speak with me privately. I agreed."

"You WHAT?"

"Calm down, Hikaru. It had to be done."

"No, it did not," Tamaki-senpai said.

"It's too late. He and I are meeting at the back courtyard after class. Eiji will be there. I won't be in danger."

"You're right, Haruhi-senpai. I'll be there as well."

"Thank you, Chika-kun, but you shouldn't miss Club."

"That's my decision. I want to be there for you."

Hikaru exploded, "You're letting her go? Everyone here is crazy!"

She stood up and took his hand, "Hikaru, this has to end. I have to make him see he has no chance. I'm tired of this, and I know you are too."

"Talking to him won't make him see sense."

"Maybe not, but not talking to him isn't doing any good either."

"Haruhi," Kaoru softly said, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say this has no chance of success."

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to try."

.

xXx

.

 **In class:**

How can he continue to do this to himself and Haruhi? He could fix everything with an apology and a different fiancée.

"Kyoya, I don't understand how you can treat Haruhi this way. I thought you loved her."

"I don't want to talk about it, Tamaki," he snapped. He's been in this mood for a week.

"You seemed like the perfect couple, and you destroyed it in the blink of an eye."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

"I can't. She's my friend. You're my best friend. I can't stand to see you hurting each other."

"Then talk some sense into the girl. You know how this works. You know our class arranges marriages. Explain it to her."

"It shouldn't have to be explained…"

"I know…"

"Kyoya, shut up. I shouldn't have to explain it to her. She doesn't need to know. How blind are you that you've known her for over a year and it hasn't sunk in that she won't be a party to an arranged marriage or a marriage contract? That's not who she is. That's not her life." He'll never figure this out on his own. Do I have to hit him with a bat?

"It is now. This is her life now. An arranged marriage with me. She has no choice."

"Sure, she does. Just like you do. Back off and let her go."

"No, I will not. We will get married. It will work. We're perfect for each other."

Does he even listen to himself? "Sometimes arranged marriages work, like Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's parents. Sometimes they are disasters like my father and his wife and like your parents. Sometimes love matches are the best like the twins' parents and Haruhi's parents.

"The one thing in common among all those that work is respect. Both sides had respect for the other and wanted the best for them as individuals and the both of them as a couple. Without respect, it will end in disaster.

"You don't respect Haruhi. She no longer respects you. It will be a disaster."

"You don't understand, Tamaki. You're not even named heir yet. Once you own the business, everything changes."

"No, Kyoya, you just think it does." It won't for me. I'll always want Renge, and I'll always respect her.

"Just drop it. You'll never understand."

"True."

I'll never understand. I'll never understand the driving need to have people under my thumb, to control them, to make them live the life I want them to. There are times I could kill his father with my bare hands for raising Kyoya to be this person.

.

xXx

.

 **That Afternoon:**

That new guard of hers and Chika are here. Standing out of hearing range, but close enough to interfere if they want to. How did a simple marriage proposal become this?

She's sitting on the edge of the fountain, changed out of her uniform and in a Hitachiin original business suit. How does she not realize how beautiful she is? She's magnificent both inside and out. There's no if. There's no later. She's mine now. She just hasn't admitted it yet.

"Haru."

"Kyoya-senpai."

She's calling me that because she knows it pisses me off. "Haru, you're my fiancée, don't call my senpai."

"That's funny. I don't remember ever agreeing to that, Senpai. I told you no. I've told you no repeatedly."

"We both know that it will be yes soon."

She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I knew this was a mistake. If you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting."

Before she could walk away, I snapped, "We're not done yet."

"Do you have something new to discuss?" she demanded. Those beautiful, huge eyes. They hold such contempt now.

"How can I convince you that I love you and we're perfect together?" There has to be a way. Of course, she loves me. This has gotten completely out of hand.

"You're kidding?" she spat. That tone is unacceptable.

"No. I love you, Haru. I think I always have. We are compatible and will make excellent partners…"

"PARTNERS!" she cut me off. "You rich bastard! You don't want a partner. You want a subordinate wife who will follow your orders and bear your children. The idea that you'd even listen to anything she said is ludicrous!"

"That's not true, Haru. I want you in my life. I want to be your husband as much as I want you to be my wife. I want us to raise our children together. I want us to grow the Ootori Corporation together. I want to be a true couple." I'm pleading with her. Ootori's do not plead or beg. This is ridiculous.

"You're lying. None of that can possibly be true. Every single word you just said is directly contradicted by that insulting contract. Can you even hear yourself?"

"That contract is the same one my mother signed – with some of the time periods changed to match our lives."

"And look how well that went for your mother. Married to a heartless man. Giving birth to child after child who would be raised with no warmth. Raised to compete with each other. Raised to know they would NEVER meet their father's expectations. Physically abused by their father. I would rather die a virginal old spinster than raise children with you."

How dare she? How dare she compare me to my father!

"You can't mean that. Our children will have the best of everything. Our children will know they are loved. I will never be to them what my father was to me. I HATE him for that. I took over his company and banished him for that."

"You can't promise that. You can't, not when you are treating me like your father treated your mother!"

My father never treated my mother with this much respect. I am NOT my father!

"This is getting us nowhere. You need to sign the contract and stop being childish."

"Excuse me, Senpai, were you not here for the last 10 minutes? Did you not just participate in a conversation where I told you no at least three times?"

Time to revisit Plan C. "Haruhi, I have purchased your father's debts. I will ruin him if you don't come to your senses."

"You're the one that needs to come to your senses, Senpai. I told my father what you claimed. He said there are no more debts. NONE! You have no power over me!"

"Of course, he'd say that. These are embarrassing debts. He'd never tell you about them."

"I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"I'm not." Of course, I am. You can't prove it, though.

"Fine. Let's assume you aren't lying. That these debts exist, and you hold them. Let's assume my father is hiding them from me. Let's assume that all that is true."

"It is."

"Be quiet, Senpai, and listen to me. If all that is true, you will be able to provide the original debt balance sheets, the proof that you purchased them, and the current balance sheet, showing your ownership." She's demanding proof? How cute. "Show me that and we'll discuss this, because until I'm holding proof in my hands, I believe you are full of shit."

"Haru, Ootori women never use such language."

"Get fucking used to it, Senpai."

She started walking away. "Get back here. We aren't done." I restrained myself from grabbing her. That Haninozuka guard isn't playing around.

"You might not be, but I am."

"Then remember this, the announcement ball is a week from this Saturday. You will be on my arm, wearing my ring for that ball."

She spun around and yelled at me, "You're delusional."

"You have no choice."

"IT. WILL. NOT. HAPPEN," she said, speaking like I'm a small child. She'll pay for that.

"I'll never give you up."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Oh, yes, Haru, you'll see. Plan D is perfect. It will crush you. It will end this.

I watched as she marched away with her new guard.

"You are an idiot, Kyoya-senpai."

My head jerked over to Chika. I had forgotten he was there. Clearly, he heard our conversation. Wasn't hard considering we were yelling most of the time.

"I don't believe I asked you for your opinion, Yasuchika-kun." He's been raised right. He'll notice the dismissal in my voice.

"You didn't, but I'm giving it to you anyway. You are an idiot. You had her. She was falling in love with you. As a couple, you were getting closer and closer, learning about each other, learning to love each other. Then you shoved a contract in her face and ruined everything. You. Are. An. Idiot!"

How dare that little kid speak to me like that! He has no idea what I'm going through.

"You threw away the most precious thing you'll ever have. You treat her like property and talk to her like she's your petulant child. If you ever realize what you've done, you'll regret it forever."

Chika turned and walked away. What does he know, he's just a child.

.

xXx

.

"Let it out, Fujioka-sama. This car is soundproof."

Eiji raised the barrier and I screamed out all my pent-up frustration. Just one long noise.

Panting and reeling from that meeting, my thoughts were vindictive and hateful.

That absolute bastard! Lying to my face! Telling me he'll never be like his father, when he is already a carbon copy! How can he say things like that with a straight face? How can he believe his own lies?

I can't believe I used that language. I hear it all the time, but never use it. He brings out the worst in me. If for no other reason, I wouldn't marry him for that. I strive to be the best version of myself, not the worst.

He won't make me doubt my father again. Dad said there were no more debts. I believe him. I believe him absolutely. That bastard will not show me proof. None exists.

I stared out the window, watching the cars go by. I must calm down. I'm going into a meeting where I'm letting two marketing executives go. In this mood, I might just walk in there and yell 'You're fired!' and leave. I can't do that. That would be incredibly damaging.

I am letting Kyoya-senpai dictate my reactions. I control how I react to things. Come on, Haruhi. You can do better than this.

.

xXx

.

 **HR Department at Petto Chinmi:**

"Ueno-san, please come in."

We're starting with him. After reading his HR file and watching him in the marketing meeting, Fujioka-sama and I agree he will be the more difficult of the two.

"Tanaki-sama, Fujioka-sama." He came in and sat in the indicated chair.

I looked over at her and she started, "Ueno-san, it has come to my attention that you are not fulfilling your position's responsibilities."

Well, that's one way to start. I've learned she can be blunt to a fault.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Fujioka-sama," he replied in a condescending tone. He's not doing himself any favors.

"I'm referring to your lack of initiative, your HR annual reviews, your coworkers' opinions, and your treatment of your superiors."

Sputtering. He's sputtering. Face red, mouth opening and closing, fists clenching. Having security on hand outside the door was a good idea.

"Do you deny you are not fulfilling your role as a Marketing Executive in Petto Chinmi?"

"Of course, I deny it. I work hard for this company. Always have. I resent the implication that I don't."

She opened his file to one of the post-it flagged pages. "I wouldn't say you always have. Five years ago, you qualified for a performance bonus. You haven't since. There is no record of any continuing education programs in your file since then. You have not been promoted nor achieved a raise in pay since then."

Putting down the file, she tilted her head at him and asked, "What happened five years ago?" She held up her hand to stall his answer, "And please, don't blame me. I was not here."

"You have no idea how a business works, nor how an adult manages their life."

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the conference table, "Maybe, maybe not. That does not negate the fact that you have not been doing your job."

"You're just a child. This is above your pay grade."

She wrote me a quick note and passed it over:

 _There will be no severance package for him._

"I am the owner of this company," she said, standing up. I joined her. "Nothing here is above my pay grade." Staring him down, she sighed, "I had hoped for this to be amicable, but I had my hopes too high for you. As of this minute, you are no longer an employee of Petto Chinmi.

"Your separation paperwork and security out-briefing will be handled by Tanaki-san, then security will escort you to your desk and watch you collect your things. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

She turned to walk out the door and Ueno-san fumed, "Bitch. You have no idea what you've done."

Why he thinks that will intimidate her after the conversation they've already had, I have no idea.

She spun on her heel and glared at him for a few minutes. Slowly, she turned to me and said, "Do not provide him with a reference." Then she left the room.

.

One down, one to go. I didn't want to drop all that into Tanaki-san's lap, but who knows what I might say if I stayed in that room.

I'm so glad I pulled that off. I've never done anything similar. I was nervous and intimidated. My hands are still shaking.

"Fujioka-sama?"

"Oh, Eiji, I didn't see you there."

He gave me a small, one-sided smile, "The characteristic of a good bodyguard."

"I'm done with my part of the meeting. The next won't be for thirty minutes. I want to talk to the security technicians more, so I'm headed for the IT department."

"Very well."

.

"You will receive your last paycheck by mail. It will include the rest of this week."

That kid fired me! I'm the best there is here, and she fired me! This place will fail without me.

"Sign here, here, and here."

If she thinks she can get away with this, she's wrong. I'll sue!

"Turn in your badges, your keys, and your company phone."

That little bitch.

"These security officers will escort you to your desk and confirm that you are only removing personal items."

I will not give up without a fight.

"This would have been a lot easier for you if you'd shown your President and Executive Director the respect she deserves."

"Respect? Are you serious, Tanaki-san? That child! Has she hypnotized you or something?"

"She's earned my respect. She's earned it with everything she does here. You are too prejudiced and blind to see it. Because of your attitude today, you'll never work in your field again."

He turned to the guards and ordered, "Escort him to his desk and then out of the building. He is not to be allowed back in."

This can't be happening.

.

xXx

.

"Sano-san, please come in."

In my opinion, he will not be as difficult as Ueno-san. I hope he doesn't lose his temper.

"Tanaki-sama, Fujioka-sama." He bowed and sat in the indicated seat.

"Sano-san, I've reviewed your HR file and am disappointed in what I see. Can you explain your lack of productivity?" From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting this.

"I have completed all my assignments within the given deadlines, Fujioka-sama."

"True. However, several were returned for you to redo. Several were passed on to others to rework. You're reports and marketing plans have been unsatisfactory."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"It is not a subjective 'feeling' of mine, but concrete reviews from your superiors. They reference specific reports and detail their issues."

He sat there scowling at me. Does he think I made all this up?

"Do you have an explanation?"

"I'm not sure you'd understand, Fujioka-sama."

"Don't assume. We have no idea if I'll understand or not until you explain it."

He took a deep breath, picked at his fingernails, and finally looked up at me. "I haven't enjoyed my job in quite a while."

"What about your job?"

"I've been with the company for twelve years. I was passionate when I started. After all these years, pet food doesn't mean anything to me."

"I see." I sat back in my chair and looked out the window for a moment. Not everyone can enjoy the same thing day in and day out. If you are not challenged it can become boring.

"Are you not challenged enough in your position? Do you not feel like you are growing in your career?"

"Partially. I have trouble finding the desire to do my best, when working for one product line for years is monotonous."

"Do you still feel passionate about Marketing?"

His face lit up with a smile. The first I've ever seen on his face. "Yes. I enjoy creating ad campaigns, developing plans, reaching out to customers to discover what they want in a product."

"Where to do believe you'd like to work?"

"I apologize, Fujioka-sama, but it's not here."

"I understand that. Where would it be?"

I could tell he knew but was embarrassed to admit somewhere else is better than here.

"Not everyone is suited to working on the same things every day. Where would it be?"

"I'd prefer to work in an advertising company. One where I could work with different clients in different industries. Where I'd be challenged by dynamic responsibilities."

Can I help him with this? Can I recommend him somewhere when he clearly hasn't been doing his job well for me? I need to talk to a lawyer.

"I do understand, Sano-san. Unfortunately, this discussion only reinforces my decision to let you go from Petto Chinmi."

I wrote Tanaki-san a note:

 _Severance and recommendation_

"Tanaki-san will handle the administrative process of your termination. After that, a security guard will escort you to your desk and make sure you are only packing personal items."

I stood up and the two men joined me. I reached over and shook Sano-san's hand.

"Excuse me," I said, and left the room.

.

"Fujioka-sama?"

"Eiji, I need to see the company lawyer."

"Very well," and he followed me down the hall.

.

"How am I going to find a new job, Tanaki-sama? You know the statistics of middle-aged men finding employment, especially if they were fired."

I think Fujioka-sama is going to try to help, but she clearly didn't want to get his hopes up.

"It will be difficult. This will help. Sign here, here, and here."

"I'm getting two months' salary?"

"Yes. You'll find that Fujioka-sama is generous to her employees, even if they are being let go."

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

"Yes, and Petto Chinmi is fortunate to have her."

.

xXx

.

 **That evening at the Haninozuka Estate:**

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, thank you so much for your advice. Letting those two executives go was far out of my comfort zone. I was shaking!

"I followed what you said: strong, confident, be in charge, don't let them get away with anything. It went well."

"Glad we were able to help. Meetings like that are difficult at first. You just have to remember you own the company and must do what's best for it. From your description, you did well."

"Haru-chan, I'm so happy! Let's celebrate with CAKE!"

.

xXx

.

 **That night, after dinner, studying, and goofing off were done:**

 **Tamaki** :

Kyoya doesn't understand. I know where he got this warped idea of women, but I'd hoped he'd outgrow it, mature past it. His father treated his mother like a servant and scheduled their children's births. Disgusting.

I did my best this afternoon to talk him out of it. He's so driven, obsessed, and entitled, he won't let this go. Whether arranged or not, the rest of us have vastly different ideas of how a marriage should work.

Darling Haruhi needs to stand strong against him. We'll all help, but unfortunately the decision sits on her shoulders. We will not let his plan be completed.

This craziness makes me think of Renge-chan. We truly are perfect for each other. We are strong where the other is weak. We have similar opinions on politics, business, family life, everything we've discussed.

If I'm going to ask her to marry me after my graduation, I must settle this with Father and Grandmother. Renge-chan and I will marry. I love her too much to let anything get in the way.

 **Mori** :

Her business acumen is improving by leaps and bounds. When she told us what that one man said to her…I'm glad I wasn't there…she didn't lose her temper. She handled it with grace and professionalism.

Mitsukuni and I worked hard to prepare her for those meetings. It was all worth it.

 **Satoshi** :

Another great 'bring your lunch Tuesday'. Five more lunch money donations than last week.

Next week, Chika and I start teaching Karate and Kendo at the orphanages. We're starting with one evening a week. We can't let our grades suffer. It's going to be great! Working with those kids, seeing them learn and progress.

And all it took was Haruhi-senpai opening our eyes.

 **Renge** :

I nearly flipped when Tamaki-kun told me what Kyoya-senpai said in class before his meeting with Haruhi-kun. Is there a better example of shooting yourself in the foot?

I'm no stranger to businesses and I've worked with Boards before. The idea that they will force a marriage on him so quickly is illogical. Yes, they want him to have an heir, but forcing a marriage while he's in High School? I don't see that happening.

How much of that is real and how much is made up to put pressure on Haruhi-kun? I imagine his Board is stuffy and conservative, being the medical industry, but they can't dictate his wife. They don't have that power over him.

Sure, they can threaten to quit if he doesn't get married. And, yes, the stock could take a hit if his refusal came out, but he doesn't have to do what they say. He owns the company, he's the Chairman of the Board. What he says goes, not the other way around.

It's such a relief to know that I won't be going through this with Tamaki-kun. There will be no marriage contract even remotely resembling the one Kyoya-senpai tried to get Haruhi-kun to sign. He'd never allow it. Tamaki-kun may be a little eccentric, but he honors and respects women. That will never change.

 **Chika** :

Kyoya-senpai is an idiot. I tried to tell him what he gave up, what he tossed in the trash, but he'll never listen to me. I'm just a kid.

To have Haruhi-senpai as his girlfriend and treat her that way is inexcusable. She's an amazing person. Sweet, caring, gentle, intelligent, and exciting to be around. I'm proud to count her among my friends.

That he thinks he can force her into marriage because she's a commoner is more extreme than other things I've heard him do.

I also don't understand his obsession with Haruhi-senpai. There are dozens of potential wives available. Women who were raised expecting to enter into an arranged marriage. Women whose families have business connections that would be advantageous to the Ootori Corporation. Why isn't he courting their fathers?

If it's not a love match, it doesn't matter. They could live separate lives. The important point would be that she knows what her life would be. She understands her role. Haruhi-senpai would never be happy. She would never understand. She would never accept that role and make her life there. It's not who she is.

Kyoya-senpai really is an idiot.

 **Honey** :

I knew when I chose to become an architect my classes would be difficult, but I didn't think they'd be this bad. I've never had to study this much before. The math and physics courses are much worse than Ouran. I've had to join a study group.

Takashi and I don't see much of each other anymore. We only have one class in common. We don't have the same people in our classes. We're making different friends.

I always knew we wouldn't be by each other's sides for a lifetime, but it seems too soon.

 **Hikaru** :

What the hell is the matter with her? She spoke to him? Willingly?

Why? Why would she even consider doing something like that? She needs to stay as far away from him as possible. Never taunt the Shadow King. Never turn him down. Never stand in his way.

If she had a boyfriend…someone powerful, someone who could hold him off. Someone like me…

SHIT!

I'm calling my doctor.

 **Kaoru** :

As much as I wish I could do something, I can't worry about Haruhi right now. Hika is my priority.

He's still having some problems. They spike when Kyoya-senpai does something stupid. When he forces a meeting with Haruhi. After he found out about this afternoon's meeting, he was a mess. Satoshi and I practically had to sit on him to keep him in the club.

I can hear him talking to his doctor. That may be the only think keeping him on track right now.

 **Kasanoda** :

What did she hear? I'll fuckin kill whoever said anything in front of her. She was marked 'clean' by me! Me! Nothing about the business should have ever been around her. Ever!

If the fellas can't handle that, how can I trust them on a job?

Whatever it was, we can't take it back. We can't undo it. She heard it. She analyzed how it affected her, and she decided to leave. As much as I hate it, it's what she decided.

We were becoming so close. Every time she kissed me, I wanted her more and more. What a girl! Light as a feather, great body, amazing kisser, and beautiful. So beautiful.

And now, we'll be friends. Just friends. Friends that have fucking boundaries. Friends that don't come over to cook Saturday breakfast. She'll probably say the noodle restaurant is off limits too. She loves that place!

Now what? I love her too much to not be friends with her. I love her too much to see her sad.

Shit! She will be a lawyer, and she might even end up representing one of our 'clients' against us. How would our friendship survive that?

She might, actually, possibly, maybe be right. FUCK! I'm going to go beat up the heavy bag.

 **Haruhi** :

Today was so tiring. Lunch with Ritsu, meeting with Kyoya, letting those executives go, and don't forget my classes! When I started at Ouran, I decided to keep my head down, study hard, and graduate. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I'd have the life I have now. Exciting, demanding, and scary at times.

Look mom, I can meet any challenge!

Now, I need some sleep.

 **Kyoya** :

Provide her with proof of the debts. I've got someone mocking that up right now. Complete with Ranka's signature. She won't be able to deny it.

Plan D is a strategic missile strike with a huge payload. It will target just one person but will blow up all over everyone. There is no way she will allow me to hit that launch button. She cares for her friends too much.

Plan E is nuclear. I never want to have to pull that trigger.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Cosplay:**

Satoshi had outdone himself. Today's theme matched any Kyoya-senpai had created.

Four long tables, set with tea and cake, ran across the room. Stuffed owls hovered in the corners. Banners of green and silver, scarlet and gold, blue and bronze, and yellow and black hung behind the tables.

We stood as a group, wearing black robes and striped ties.

We waved our wands and greeted, "Welcome!" and this time no petals fell, but dozens and dozens of candles hung from the ceiling.

"Wow! Harry Potter!"

"This looks amazing!"

"Oh…who's who?"

Tamaki-senpai, his hair darkened, a scar on his forehead, and wire rimmed glasses, held out his hand to his designees, "Ladies, please follow me to the Gryffindor table."

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter."

Mori-senpai, dressed as a much more attractive Hagrid, bowed to his guests, Ladies, please follow me. We'll be sitting at the Hufflepuff table." (1)

"Hagrid, you trimmed your beard!"

"Yes, you are very handsome."

"Thank you. I knew I'd be meeting you today."

A unicorn from a merry-go-round stood proud at the end of the Hufflepuff table along with a dragon and a winged lion. Satoshi wouldn't tell me where he got them.

The next group of guests were led to the Gryffindor table. Honey-senpai, his hair bright red and freckles added to his cheeks, sat with Tamaki-senpai to add the second to the golden trio.

His hair darkened to almost black, Kasanoda-senpai escorted his group to the end of the Slytherin table.

"Who are you supposed to be, Kasanoda-san?"

"Tom Riddle in his prime."

"Darn, I would have enjoyed calling you snake-face for the day."

"Shinobu-san, you can address me as Lord Voldemort."

"In your dreams."

"Princesses, I know you will all enjoy our company for the day. We may even play a few pranks on you."

"Fred and George!"

"Which is which?"

"MOE!"

They sat at the Gryffindor table, the opposite end of the golden duo.

"Gentlemen," Haruhi-senpai called, "If you would please follow me." After all the harassment she'd been subjected to, the twins designed a very Hermine outfit for her. Long, closed robes, bushy hair, big teeth, and a scarlet and gold scarf. Her guests could see her face and her hands. That was it.

They joined Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai and completed the trio. Since she's hosting with those two, nothing will get out of hand.

Finally, Satoshi and I gathered our girls. "This way, please. You'll be joining us at the Slytherin table."

"Oh, Professor Snape, you look much better in person."

He did. Satoshi's hair might be long, but it wasn't greasy, and he had refused to wear the nose. His robes billowed and made him look dangerous.

"Draco, as handsome as ever."

"Thank you, Princess." My practically white hair was slicked back, and my silver and green striped tie had been loosened. Thought I look cockier that way.

Leading them to the opposite end of the Slytherin table as Kasanoda-senpai, we sat and offered tea or pumpkin juice. No one accepted the juice. After tasting it, I completely understand.

.

While hosting with Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai wouldn't be my first choice, it does serve its purpose. My designees were keeping their hands off. The twins overdid it with this costume, so I took off the scarf. I had the tie on underneath.

"My darling, as the Boy-Who-Lived, I'll sweep you off your feet and dazzle you with my fame and fortune!"

"Ah, Tamaki-senpai? That's not how Harry was in the movies or books."

"Just putting my spin on the character, Haruhi. He's much too humble for my personality."

Whatever. I knew he wouldn't be true to Harry. The girls don't seem to mind, so why should I care?

I looked down to the other end of the table. Even as Fred and George, the brotherly-love package sold.

.

"Oh, Fred. I can't lose you. Come back to me!"

"George, everything is fading into black. I'm so cold, but I don't hurt anymore."

"Fred!"

"MOE!" was yelled out through quite a bit of tears. These girls are so strange.

.

I do not appreciate being forced to host alone. I've always hosted with Mitsukuni, but they made him part of the trio.

Fortunately, the ladies were enjoying sitting on the animals and taking pictures of each other. The only thing I had to do was serve tea and lift them up and down from the unicorn and others. The unicorn was by far their favorite.

"Mori-senpai, Ahhh…Hagrid, could you please put me on the lion. I want to try that one. Thank you."

I've never seen or read 'Harry Potter' so this is all strange to me. Fortunately, I don't have to talk much.

.

"Yo, Valdy! How does it feel knowing you're going to get your ass kicked by a 17-year-old boy?"

"Be careful, Shinobu-san. I can turn my death-eaters loose on you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

"Both. You've always been a masochist."

"Asshole."

.

Now for the surprise.

I stood up and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as we enjoy the festivities associated with this Great Hall, I ask you to choose a wand from the head table. Some of our characters have volunteered to teach spells."

There was a mad dash to the head table. I should have seen that coming.

"Satoshi," Chika hissed at me, "don't let them run with those wands."

"Yeah, right. Oops."

I stood up on the table, "STOP!" The room turned quiet. "Please act as ladies and gentlemen or you'll be banned from the next two cosplays. We can't have anyone running with their wand. It is dangerous."

As I stepped down from the table, I heard Haruhi-senpai grumble, "Rich bastards. Haven't they ever heard of 'don't run with scissors'?"

.

As the ladies gathered around the opposite end of the tables, Hermine, Draco, Fred, and I stood to teach them some spells.

"Oh, Harry, can you teach us a love spell?" they asked me.

"Of course, but you beautiful princesses would never need one of those."

Hearts danced over their heads, and I smiled my princely smile.

.

Fred and I demonstrated dueling. Kaoru-senpai was completely into it, but I wasn't the fan he was, so I didn't really know the spells.

"Chika-kun," one of my girls whispered, "try Expelliarmus! It should knock the wand out of his hand."

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled.

Kaoru-senpai dropped his wand and yelled, "Dammit, Draco, you've disarmed me!"

This whole place is insane.

.

This is ridiculous. I'm supposed to be teaching them spells, but the guys come up behind me to show me how to make the right wand gestures. I could give them a gesture.

"Come on, Haruhi. Swish it like this," and he held my right hand with his and put his left hand on my waist.

Of all people, Voldemort came to my rescue. "I assure you Hermine already knows how to handle a wand." Some of the guys snickered. Idiots. "Hands off or you'll be banned."

"But, snake-face, Ron's not here!" one played along.

Fortunately for me, but unfortunately for him, Honey-senpai chose that moment to startle him from behind. "I believe that's my girlfriend you are manhandling." He pointed his wand at the jerk and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

He then turned his black-Honey eyes on him and stated, "I've killed you. Aren't you supposed to fall over?"

I have the greatest friends.

.

xXx

.

 **After Club:**

The meeting was quick. Just a fast run-through of finances and the twins confirming what they'd need for the costumes for next week's cosplay.

As we settled down to study, Watanabe-chan and Ito-chan came in and walked up to the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru took their hands and led them to the far end of one of the tables. Hikaru is spending more and more time with Ito-chan. I hope that means he's forgetting about me.

Several of us were surprised when Cho-chan and Keiko-chan showed up for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. At Honey-senpai's insistence, they went to the far end of another table.

Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun pulled out their trig. "Haruhi-senpai? If we get stuck, will you help us?"

"Of course," I responded. I'll always help any of them study.

I watched and Tamaki-senpai and Renge wandered off to another table, like we wouldn't notice. They sat on the same side and held hands. Not sure how much studying was being done, as they were whispering constantly.

Ritsu pulled out his English paper. I nodded at him, so he knew I'd help if he needed me.

I'm trying to work ahead in English and physics. This coming Monday, I'm missing classes to go to Petto Chinmi. Tanaki-san and I need to review all the personnel files.

.

"Honey-senpai, that math looks so complicated."

"It is, Cho-chan. University doesn't mess around. Several of my classes are difficult."

"Oh…" she mumbled and turned back to her own textbook.

Keiko-chan whispered to her and then turned to me, "Mori-senpai, do you enjoy your business classes?"

Are they just trying to make small talk? We should be studying. "Yes, thank you. I've learned several new things that I could apply right away to my own companies."

"I'm happy to hear that," she softly said and then turned back to her own work.

I don't mind them joining us, but they must let us study. I enjoy these sessions. Haruhi sometimes asks me business questions. With her sharp mind, she learns concepts quickly.

.

"I know what we should do, Kaoru! We should all go to a movie!"

"Like at a commoner's theater?"

"Definitely. Wouldn't it be fun?"

"I'm in, Watanabe-chan. Hikaru? Ito-chan?"

I looked at Hika, asking him to give it a chance. This will be good for him.

He sighed, "Sure. Sounds great."

"Me too, I'll go," Ito-chan chimed in.

"Saturday night? We'll pick you girls up at eight?"

.

"Renge-chan, that drawing is amazing. You captured Kasanoda's scary face perfectly."

"Thanks. It was harder than I thought it would be."

"Did we really have that fight about me being Haruhi's daddy?"

"Yes, you did. We all hoped that his blatant arguments against it would end your obsession, but it took a lot longer than any of us wanted."

"It was silly, wasn't it?"

She put her hand on my knee and whispered in my ear, "You wanted a family, Tamaki-kun. We all wanted you to have one. You deserved it so much."

I shivered as her breath hit my ear. This princess is everything to me.

She pulled away a little and continued, "You understand now that we can be your family without the standard labels. That's all we wanted."

I couldn't stop myself, I kissed her.

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner at the Diner:**

"Ranka-chan, we're so happy you're here!"

"Dad?"

"Mitsukuni-kun invited me. We aren't able to see each other now that you're staying at his house."

He gave me a huge hug and I hugged back. Yes, he was crushing me, but I'd missed him so much.

"Can't breathe."

"Oh, Darling, sit down."

The four girls were staring at him in fascination. Not surprised, he was dressed for work.

"Ranka-chan, this is Watanabe-chan, Cho-chan, Keiko-chan, and Ito-chan. They are guests of the Host Club and came with us tonight."

"I'm so very glad to meet you girls. Please excuse my gaudy outfit, but I'm going to work straight from here."

"Work?" Keiko-chan whispered.

"Yes, I'm a waitress and talent at a drag queen bar."

"I'm very proud of you Dad," I said as I squeezed his hand. "He just got a promotion and will be performing more," I announced as I turned to the rest of the table."

He was congratulated by everyone and blushed. He's so happy when people appreciate his work.

"Enough about me, let's order and then you all tell me about classes."

.

I casually listened as they all discussed classes, the Club, and the fast approaching holidays. Haruhi held most of my focus. She'd changed into jeans and a sweater after getting out of those robes. My breath catches when I see her dressed as a girl.

"Takashi," Satoshi whispered as he elbowed me. "Are you paying attention at all?"

I gave him a quick glare and looked back around the table. I shouldn't appear so rude.

…

"I did very well on my last history paper. World War II is a difficult topic to handle."

…

"We dressed up as Harry Potter characters today, Ranka-chan! Haru-chan was cute as Hermine."

"And who were you, Mitsukuni-kun?"

"Ron Weasley. I had my hair dyed red and everything!"

…

"Then we taught them some spells and had a couple mock duels."

…

"Last night was interesting at the bar. Code enforcement came to check our liquor license. Of course, everything's in order."

…

"My lawyer and I are finally done drafting the business plan, by-laws, and operating principles for my new baby clothes company. All that's left is the name."

…

"How are you doing with your company, Haruhi?"

"Fine. I had to let go of two employees last night. I was harder than I thought."

"First times always are. Remember, you're in charge and what you say goes."

"Thanks, Kaoru."

…

"I must be going. I don't want to be late. Thank you for asking me to dinner, Mitsukuni-kun."

"It was my pleasure, Ranka-chan, but you're going to miss the cake!"

"I can't eat cake. I need to keep fitting into this dress."

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Estate:**

"Do you want to watch a movie or do something else, Haru-chan?"

"I need to get some reading done, Honey-senpai. I'm going to the library to study."

I watched her walking away. Maybe if she borrowed Usa-chan, she'd feel better.

"I don't know what you're thinking, alien, but don't. She needs time. Leave her alone."

"I know." I instantly perked up with I thought of cake night.

.

xXx

.

 **Kasanoda Compound:**

"Pops, I've been thinking about Haruhi," I said as I walked into his office.

"What about her?"

"She said something yesterday at lunch. Said she heard something and had to leave. The only thing I can think of that she could have heard was something about that raid."

"Hmm."

"I marked her 'clean' when she came here. Everyone knows that means not to talk about 'business' around her or face my wrath."

"And?"

"Someone obviously broke that rule. When I find out who, they will wish they'd never been born." I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch. Kill them DEAD!

"Ritsu, sit!"

I dropped into the chair in front of his desk. "What?"

"She overheard us talking when she was in the security office. The mic in my office was on, but not the camera."

"The FUCK was she doing in the security office?!"

"Yuki took her there."

"He's a dead man." How dare he! What the fuck was he thinking. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Yuki took her there under my orders."

"Wait, what?" Pops' orders?

"Yuki took her there. He needed to wand her bag from that day. She brought her bag with her."

"That's stupid. He should have brought the wand to her room."

"I wanted her in that office."

"I'm trying hard to understand, Pops, but I don't get it."

"Son, Haruhi is a wonderful girl and I really like her, but she has no business being in this Compound. The two of you were getting too close. I decided to do something about it."

I jumped up, put my hands on his desk, and leaned forward, "Are you telling me that you set up the raid just so she could hear us planning it? Is that why you called me off?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!" I barked.

"Sit back down. It was only a matter of time before she saw or heard something on her own. I just sped things up."

I didn't sit, I leaned further forward, "You've got some nerve!"

"Watch it. I'm still the head of the Syndicate, and you will not speak to me that way. Now, SIT!"

"Fuck," I groaned as a dropped back in my seat.

"I did it for your own good. If things went too much further and then she found out, it could have completely ruined your friendship."

I sat there for several minutes. Pops continued with his paperwork, glancing up at me every once in a while.

He's right. Haruhi's right. I fucking hate it when I'm the one that's not right. This totally sucks. I wanted to get the girl!

Fine, but he had to know this was not acceptable. I stood up and growled, "Pops, I hate that I understand why it was done. I hate that it had to be done. But what I hate most is how you did it.

"Was that raid ever real! Was I just a fucking puppet dancing while you pulled my strings! That's the way you treat others, not your own son!"

I looked him dead in the eyes and with my meanest glare I swore, "Don't ever do something like that to me again. I'm your heir. I'm next in line to run this Syndicate. I need to know everything that's going on. Never keep me in the dark again!"

I turned, walked out, and slammed the door.

.

Damn, he's really pissed. He should be. Keeping things from him can get men killed. But I know if I came to him with that plan, he would have ripped my head off.

I'll be the bad guy for a while. He'll get over it.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Anyone catch the Labyrinth Easter Egg?

Lot of thinking in this chapter. I know it's not everyone's favorite, but I'm gearing up for something. You'll see in a chapter or two.

Well, we all know I can't write funny, but after the heavy first half of the chapter, I threw in some fluffy cosplay. Hope it wasn't too bad.

(1) Yes, I know Hagrid's house is Gryffindor, but that table is going to get full fast.

I do feel I need to warn you…we're nearing the end. Not sure how many more chapters. I don't outline by chapter. I outline by timeline (day/week/month). As I'm writing the scenes, they can be longer or shorter than I thought. I try to break the chapters in places that make sense. I'm guessing three more, but I'll let you know as I get closer.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Announcement Ball is next weekend…what do you think Kyoya will do to get ready for it?

A trip to the library. Dinner with the Morinozuka's. The twin's double date. And a HUGE surprise. See you next Saturday.

.


	33. Chapter 33 - It Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note** : Welcome back readers! Fair warning – something huge happens in this chapter. Hang on to your hats!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 5/25/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 33: It Comes Crashing Down**

.

 **Thursday Afternoon:**

Today was like any other day. Gift from Kyoya-senpai that I threw in the trash. Lunch with him staring at me. Him waiting at the pickup and trying to talk to me as I got into the Haninozuka car.

Eiji and I are headed for the public library now. I don't really want to be in Honey-senpai's house without either of the boys there. Chika is Hosting, and Honey-senpai is in a study group at the University.

.

There she is. She's got another older guy with her. Doesn't look as dangerous as that last one, but still very strange.

"Fujioka-san, it's good of you to make time to help with my English."

"Of course, Gorou-senpai. Helping you will help me with mine plus, I owe you for the physics help."

Without an introduction, that new guy walked over to another table, sat, and watched us. Didn't get a book. Didn't have anything to do. Just sat there.

"Ah…Fujioka-san, who's that guy you came in with. He kinda gives me the creeps."

She signed and said, "That's Eiji. It's a long story that I don't want to go into, but he's not creepy. He's perfectly safe."

"Oh, OK." Safe? What is he, a bodyguard? Whatever. If she's not upset by it, I won't be either.

I handed her a couple of papers, "Here's my current English assignment. We had to describe a typical day."

"Mind if I write on this?"

"No, please correct anything."

She smirked and took out a red pen. Fifteen minutes later, she handed back papers with more red than black text. Crap.

"Wow. I really am bad at this."

"No, it just shows you've only had a year or so of English. We'll go through it."

.

We spent about an hour and a half discussing each of my comments. Gorou-senpai caught on quickly, and his essay improved.

I like tutoring him. Someone who is not attached to Ouran, the Host Club, the elite of society, or any other part of my life. We met here and have only seen each other here. He's a private part of my life and I don't have to share him with anyone.

"Thanks again for the help. Want to get a cup of coffee at the library cafe?"

I've always turned him down for coffee or a meal, but today I'll accept. "Sure, I'd like that."

I listened to him talk about university life, his classes, and his friends, all the while thinking that this is what I need right now. Sometime completely detached from Ouran and all that mess.

I had lost track of the time, and Eiji came up and whispered in my ear, "Fujioka-sama, you're eating at the Morinozuka's tonight."

"Oh, no. I wasn't looking and I don't have a watch." I turned to Gorou-senpai, "I need to go, I have dinner plans."

He stood up and said, "No problem. I appreciate your help with my English. I'll email you the corrected essay."

"I'll review and send it back. See you next time, Gorou-senpai," and I rushed out the door with Eiji.

.

Back with Gorou-san. I've got plenty of pics with him, but none of them sharing coffee and laughing like that. She's relaxed around him.

Maybe this new facet of their relationship will interest the boss.

.

xXx

.

"Honey-senpai, do I have enough time to change clothes?"

"Yes, Haru-chan. We'll walk over. It's not far. You have plenty of time."

.

Father and Mother wanted to see Haruhi again, so she was invited over for dinner. A casual dinner of her favorite, sushi.

"Haruhi-chan, Takashi tells us you've acquired a business," Father said.

She laid her chopsticks down and launched into a description of Petto Chinmi. Does she realize how much she talks with her hands when she's excited?

.

The girl is so sweet. Intelligent, too. My oldest has become more smitten since last year. A mother can tell.

Satoshi keeps us entertained at dinner with the Host Club's adventures. She lives up to her stories. I see how she can handle those boys.

To think, she's only sixteen with no business experience, and she's directing that company so well. She'll make someone an excellent wife. Not Ootori Kyoya, he's ruined his chances and they would be a disaster, but someone.

Maybe Takashi? After all this mess with Ootori is over, I might approach her father, but in a more appropriate manner and with her interests in mind.

.

"Mother?"

Her eyes cleared and she responded, "I apologize. My mind wandered."

"Haruhi-senpai was asking about the charities you support and work with."

Mother started talking about the Dojos we support and the Japanese history research. My parents were surprised when Haruhi-senpai pulled out a notebook and started taking notes.

Mitsukuni spoke up, "Once a bookworm, always a bookworm."

"Mitsukuni!"

"Sorry, Uncle, but it's true, and Haru-chan admits it."

Haruhi-senpai just nodded and continued asking Mother questions. It's fascinating to watch her mind work.

After Haruhi-senpai ran out of questions, my Father changed the subject. "How is the housing business going, Takashi?"

"Hey, don't forget I own it too," I joked.

Takashi smirked and answered the question, "All the properties except where Haruhi lives have been remodeled and are at full capacity."

He turned to Haruhi-senpai and asked, "Can we meet with you and Ranka-san? Satoshi and I have suggestions for improvements, but your input is valuable."

"Sure. This weekend?"

"Hn."

"I'll set it up with Dad."

.

xXx

.

"Mori-senpai, does your estate have a koi pond?" Dessert was over and the adults had left us to ourselves.

"Yes. It's in the indoor garden. Would you like a tour?"

"Please."

.

When we arrived, I indicated a bench and we sat. Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Chika did not come with us. They are hoping to get us together, but it's too soon. It will be too soon for a while.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I miss the peace of a koi pond. Watching them swim and letting my mind drift."

"There isn't a koi pond at your apartments or at Ouran."

"The Compound had one. Starting last year when I first stayed there, Ritsu and I would sit at the pond all the time. Whenever I needed to think or not think. I lost count of how many times I fell asleep on his shoulder."

Kasanoda Compound. I should have known.

"You're welcome to sit at this one anytime. Your Haninozuka guard can bring you."

Haruhi surprised me by leaning her head on my arm. "Thank you, Mori-senpai, but it would be uncomfortable to come over by myself."

"Then it's an open invitation whenever Satoshi or I are home. Call and tell us you're coming over. One of us will meet you and bring you here."

I could both hear and feel her sigh. "Thanks. Be careful what you offer, I might take you up on it."

"I would not have offered if I didn't mean it."

She's been wanting so much time on her own lately, I'm surprised she hasn't asked me to leave. Maybe I should offer? "I can leave, if you'd rather be alone."

"Stay, please. You're one of the very few people I know that can be silent and not have it be awkward."

"Hn."

It wasn't comfortable with her leaning on my arm, so I moved it around her waist and her head rested on my chest. I could sit like this forever. It didn't bother her. Is this how she sat with Kasanoda?

Haruhi and I sat for almost an hour watching the sun set. It's not awkward being silent with her either.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Morning:**

I slammed the locker and he was there at the end of the hall. This is ridiculous.

Walking up to him, I tossed the roses into the trash and stared him in the eye, "Senpai, I have to think you are tired of watching me throw your gifts away. I know I'm tired of doing it. There's so much good that could be done with the money you are wasting."

"I want you to have them, Haru," he murmured in that low voice that I used to find sexy, but now find disturbing.

"I won't accept anything from you. Giving me things will not win me over, Senpai. Please stop."

"Haru, you used to call me 'Kyo'."

He's doing this deliberately. He has to be. How can he be this dense?

"That was before you ruined everything. We are no longer dating. We are no longer a couple. I don't think I can even call you a friend anymore. That leaves me with nothing to call you but Senpai. Be glad I'm not calling you Ootori-senpai."

He reached out to grab my arm, and Eiji spoke up, "Ootori-sama, don't," and his hand fell.

"Haru, how are we to solve this if we can't talk?"

"Senpai, do I need to record my answers so you can play them again and again? Is that the only way you'll understand?

"It is over. I don't want to talk about it anymore," and I turned and left him in the hallway.

.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked as I sat down.

"Kyoya-senpai is an idiot."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why does he insist on having the same conversation over and over? It won't do him any good."

"Well, it's like you said. He's an idiot."

.

xXx

.

 **Lunch at the Diner:**

"Tanaki-san, thank you for meeting me."

"Friday lunch works well for us, Fujioka-sama."

"Have you heard from either Ueno-san or Sano-san?"

"No."

"Good. I've checked with the company lawyers and know how I can best recommend Sano-san to an advertising agency without putting the company at risk. I'll be writing those letters this weekend and giving them to you on Monday when we meet."

"Fine." She's very generous with her help. Recommending him to an ad agency would have never occurred to me.

"Are we ready for Monday?"

"Yes. The HR department has cleared their conference room for the day, and the majority of their staff and interns are available to participate. They seem curious."

"I'm not surprised. I'm finally getting into the nuts and bolts of the company, which can cause concern."

"This review is overdue, so it's a good thing."

"Definitely. They will get over their fear of me," she said with a smirk. "Once this records review is over, and we've followed through on our decisions, we can hold a hiring event for all open positions."

"We can discuss that after we know how many we will be hiring."

"Of course."

.

xXx

.

"Welcome!" and rose petals drifted everywhere.

My first day tutoring. We'll see how this goes.

Satoshi set up a table and chairs for me, with a smaller table to the side with tea service and cakes. I walked over to it with my first set of guests. First year boys and girls needing help with trig.

"This is a good idea, Haruhi-senpai, to change from Hosting to tutoring. This way, I can still talk to you, but it's also productive."

I smiled at Osamu-kun. Weeks ago, he left chocolate covered strawberries in my locker. What a sweet kid.

.

"Tutoring is going well, Satoshi."

"Yeah, Chika, it is." Haruhi-senpai is in her element. If she wasn't going to be a lawyer, she'd make a great teacher.

.

My next group didn't go as well. Several boys from my English class had signed up to work on their conversational English. They were purposefully misconstructing their sentences into something suggestive, and I had to correct them.

I did get my revenge. I read on a feminist blog that the best way to shut this kind of thing down was to act like you didn't understand and ask them to explain it to you.

'Does the carpet match the drapes?' I'm not so dumb that I don't know what that means, but I put on my best innocent face and asked, 'I don't know what you mean by that. Can you explain it to me?'. The look on their face was priceless. They were so uncomfortable. 'Never mind, Haruhi-san,' as they blushed. (1)

We continued with a productive English lesson.

.

xXx

.

 **Friday evening at the Haninozuka Estate:**

"Honey-senpai, Chika-kun, may I ask some questions about your estate security?" I asked as we sat in the game room after dinner.

"Haru-chan, you're safe here. You don't have to worry," his chin started to tremble.

"No, Honey-senpai, it's not that. I feel safe here." I do not want him thinking that. This is probably the safest place in the country right now. "I want to upgrade the security at Petto Chinmi and need a good example."

"In that case, Haruhi-senpai, I can answer your questions. I worked with security for our sweep a couple weeks ago," Chika-kun offered. "Do you want a tour of the security offices?"

"Thank you. That would be helpful."

The next hour was spent with their head of security, Ishikawa-san. He walked me through their network security, upgraded password system, surveillance system, phone encryption, and how they are all monitored.

"May I ask, Haruhi-sama, about your interest?"

"I've found the security at my company below my standards. It needs to be completely upgraded, and I wanted a tour of a system I know is impregnable."

Ishikawa-san chuckled, "No security is impregnable, but ours is the closest anyone can get. We take great pride in our flexibility and innovativeness."

He should. The system reminded me of pictures I'd seen of NASA mission control. Monitors everywhere showing estate surveillance cameras, manned computers scrutinizing network security, maps showing real-time locations of the family and every vehicle. Over the top for what Petto Chinmi needs, but for one of the oldest, and most respected families in Japan, all necessary.

"You have good reason to be proud, Ishikawa-san. I appreciate your time and the tour." I took a look around the room and then back to him, "I have one more question. Can you recommend a security company to work with our IT department to upgrade our security?"

I saw him shoot Chika-kun a glance, and he nodded. "Of course, Haruhi-sama. I recommend the company we work with. I can speak with them and set up and appointment for you."

Whew…I wanted it to be that easy. I hope we can afford them, but this upgrade is necessary. I will not leave my company vulnerable to anyone, especially Kyoya-senpai.

"Thank you. I can make myself available anytime next week, although lunch or after classes would be best."

"Of course, Haruhi-sama. I'll call them this weekend and let you know as soon as it is scheduled. Is Tuesday too soon?"

"Tuesday after classes would work fine."

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning - Suoh Estate:**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Tamaki-senpai. I know it's early…"

"Oh, but my darling friend, it's never too early for you!"

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi-kun. I came over for breakfast with Tamaki-kun and then we were going to study," Renge assured me.

They are a great couple, but they have too much energy in the mornings.

We were in the 'solarium', which was a glassed-in room. Rich bastards. Still, it was beautiful. The Suoh garden views held my attention. Even in late November, the trees, bushes, paths, and stonework stood out. I wonder if any of the others' houses have a room like this.

I pulled out a blue notebook and said, "I don't want to keep you from your homework, so I'll be fast. Tamaki-senpai, I wanted to talk to you about Petto Chinmi's marketing plan and what the newspaper could provide for us."

.

Haruhi, Tamaki-kun, and I spent the next hour going through her plan and discussing where the newspaper could play a part. Between the website, the printed paper, and the ads for the paper itself, there are many ways to advertise her company.

I smiled to myself, watching Tamaki-kun discussing column inches, ad space, click counts, and cost. He's grown up so much from sitting on that Board. I no longer worry about his ability to run a business without intense supervision. His grandmother needs to see this side of him.

"We could really do that?"

"Definitely. The Board has been discussing including its top ten advertisers in its own ads around town."

"But, Tamaki-senpai, my company can't afford to be among those top 10. We're too small."

"Yes, but since I'm on the Board, I could…"

I was not surprised at all when Haruhi quickly cut him off. "No, Senpai. I will not allow your influence to give my company special favors. I want to advertise in your newspaper because of the readership numbers. I will pay the costs for the ads and I will not accept any special treatment."

"But, Haruhi…"

She stood up and towered over him. Well, as much as she could when they were the same height when he was sitting. "We play by my rules, Senpai, or I find another newspaper."

I grabbed him before he could run off to a corner. "Tamaki-kun, no pouting. Haruhi is right. She wants to run her company with integrity and on its own merits. I think it's admirable."

"Thank you, Renge."

"You're welcome." I turned back to Tamaki-kun, "Now, sit down. No one is growing mushrooms today."

"Yes, Renge-chan."

I leaned back and smiled, pleased with myself. He's practically a different person, but not different, rather his real self. He hid so much behind his 'happy' façade. It's disappearing more and more as he gains confidence.

He was flipping through her portfolio and cooing. He'll always do that over cute things.

"We'll use your ad designs. They are so cute! This one looks just like Antoinette!"

.

Right away, I heard a galloping dog and then she was licking my hand. I smiled and reached down to stroke her fur.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. She heard me say her name and thought I was calling her."

"It's fine, Senpai. I don't mind at all."

Now she was practically in my lap, licking my face and wagging her tail so hard it was smacking into my leg. I need to remember what a furry stress-reliever she is.

"Haruhi, you should join us for lunch."

"Oh, I couldn't, Senpai. I don't want to intrude on your time together."

"Nonsense," Renge spoke up, "we'd love you to join us." Spoken like a true hostess. Maybe she should join the Host Club.

"Alright, but I have to leave right after. I have plans this afternoon with my Dad."

.

xXx

.

 **That Afternoon:**

"Are you sure this isn't illegal, Haruhi-senpai?"

"Satoshi-kun, I'm only one year older than you, and I'm going in. As long as the bar isn't open, we're fine."

I smiled slightly at my younger brother. Why he's worried about visiting Ranka-san's bar, I don't know. I told him it would be fine.

"Haruhi! My baby! Come give Daddy a hug!" Ranka swept her off her feet and swung her around in a death grip, just like Tamaki.

"Can't breathe…"

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized as he set her down.

He then turned to us and smiled. "Mori-kun, welcome to your bar! Satoshi-kun, I'm happy you could come too."

Remembering the before pictures, I looked around, taking stock of the redesign. Much better. No more dark corners, a lit-up dance floor right out of the 70's, neon around the bar, and the doors in and out of the kitchen in a much safer place. The stage was perfect. Taking up an entire end of the room, it could flash its spotlights to the beat of the music and the performers could be lit up in a variety of ways.

I turned back to Ranka-san, "Is the remodel working for the employees and customers?"

"It's perfect," he squealed as he threw out his arms and spun around. "It's much brighter and easier to move around in. The tables aren't crowded against each other, and that stage…that stage is amazing! I feel like a Hollywood star up there with my dress all sparkling and the disco ball. We get complements all the time!"

If everyone is as happy as Ranka-san, then I have nothing to worry about. "And the new dressing rooms?"

"Beautiful!" he practically sang. "The vanities and closets are just what we needed. Before I had to bring my costumes in everyday, or wear them in. Plus, I'd have to drag my entire make-up bag with me."

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the back. "Wait 'till you see them. We all have our own with locks! Never again will I have to worry about someone damaging my costumes. Of course, none of us would ever steal from each other, but with several divas trying to get ready, damage can occur."

"Wow, Dad, this is so much better," Haruhi said, looking around. I knew she'd seen it before the changes. "Mori-senpai, you made it functional and pretty. I'm sure the other ladies love it as much as my Dad."

"I'm glad it's working." It was impressive. The before pictures showed a crowded space with old bathroom stalls as dressing rooms.

"And the best part," Ranka-san shouted, "is the clientele is classy, not grabby."

"I'm happy to hear that. The safety of the employees is a main concern."

.

I brought the kids back to the main room and we sat at a table. Satoshi-kun seemed shell-shocked. It's not me, he's met me before. Guess it's being in a bar.

"Ranka-san, are there any other improvements or changes you or the other employees would like to see?"

"With the popularity of the bar, the crowd is growing. Sometimes we run out of things. The ordering isn't keeping up with the crowd size."

"That is unacceptable," I mumbled as I took notes. "I will discuss this with the manager. Is this both food and alcohol?"

"Yes, but more often the food."

.

As Mori-senpai continued to talk to Dad, Satoshi and I got up and wandered around the bar.

"Game of darts?"

"Sure."

He shouldn't have taken me up on it. When your Dad works in a bar, your dart skills are well honed.

"That was a slaughter, Haruhi-senpai!"

I smiled at him, "I know, but it was fun."

"Haruhi! Satoshi! We're moving on to the apartments now," Dad called.

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Security Offices:**

"Ishikawa-sama," I said as I bowed to my supervisor.

"Eiji-san, give me an assessment of your current assignment."

My current assignment. Fujioka-sama. Not much to tell.

"She's a sweet kid and easy to guard. Follows my instructions and doesn't cause problems with last-minute changes or surprise visitors."

"And Ouran?"

"High school was many years ago for me. I had forgotten the dynamics of students that age. The romantic interactions, the pettiness, the gossip. None of which surrounds Fujioka-sama but adds a slight level of challenge."

"Hmm, do you need any adjustments to keep her safe?"

"No, Ishikawa-sama. Because of school security and the layout of her classrooms, I have no doubt in my abilities to keep her safe, and if I did, you would know about it."

"Well, if that's it…"

"Actually, Ishikawa-sama, I have a suggestion."

He always takes our suggestions seriously. We're out in the field, on the line. He'd be a fool not to, and Ishikawa-sama is no fool.

"Speak."

"Before this assignment, I was guarding the Lord and Lady. I found that posting fulfilling and hope to return to it. However, it would be advantageous for each security officer to rotate through the different positions. If I was to be assigned to one of the Young Masters, I wouldn't be familiar with their routine or their preferences.

"The security officers could do nothing but improve with this expanded experience."

He stared at me for many minutes, but I wasn't intimidated. He frequently stared at a person when he was contemplating.

"A worthy idea. I'll pass it along to the supervisors. Thank you, Eiji-san."

"You're welcome."

I turned to leave, but a question stopped me, "Where is Haruhi-sama now? I know she frequents the house library."

"She's visiting her father's bar right now."

"And you are here?" It was asked in a normal tone, but the expression was serious.

"Yes. Both Morinozuka Young Masters are with her."

"Ahh. Carry on."

And I did.

.

xXx

.

 **Back at the Bar:**

Now for the reason I came along. Remodeling the apartments is a priority for Takashi and me. Haruhi-senpai and her father are the perfect resource to consult.

Takashi was starting, "After living in a unit for a week, Satoshi and I want to update the kitchens, paint, and put in new flooring."

Haruhi-senpai surprised me by sighing, "That would be nice, Mori-senpai, but it isn't the most urgent need."

"What is?" I asked.

"Security." She gazed around the table, "With everything that's happened with Kyoya-senpai, I've been thinking about security more and more. Better door and window locks are needed. External security cameras too."

I felt my face heat up. "I apologize, Haruhi-senpai. I didn't think about that."

"You're right, Haruhi. Security and structural changes need to be the priority. What else do you suggest?"

"The apartments are in a nice neighborhood but haven't kept up with the others around them. They offer things that ours currently don't. They also look better, fresher. I know you have empty units. Your ideas for improving the apartments are good, but don't forget the outside. It's hard to notice, but the paint is peeling in certain places and the dumpsters have become an eyesore."

Apparently, there are many things I didn't notice. The other properties Takashi and I have purchased didn't require this much work. They were more high-end and therefore better maintained.

Taka wanted me to take the notes. He told me I was in charge of the changes at these apartments. Every time I turn around, someone is putting me in charge and telling me I need the experience. It's a little daunting.

I understand his time is full of university and the sporting goods company, so I'll have to take up the slack here. Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it.

"If you need any other suggestions or help, please let me know, Satoshi-kun."

"I will, Haruhi-senpai." I'll get to hang out more with her. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

.

xXx

.

 **That Evening at the Commoner Movie Theater:**

"This was a good idea, Hikaru-kun," Ito-chan said as we got in line for popcorn.

"Yeah, I don't recognize some of these candies!"

I elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "I don't think she was talking about the food, idiot. She meant us." When he looked at me like he was lost, I continued, "You know, like being together on a date, dumbass."

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled then turned to the girls, "This is going to be so much fun. Do you want popcorn, candy, or both?"

After buying waaaay too much food for four people, we found our seats. The girls wanted to watch a romantic comedy. We agreed as long as we could critique the fashion.

About half-an-hour into the movie, I snuck my arm around Watanabe-chan. I wasn't sure how she would react, but she turned and smiled at me. Yea! She was wearing an off the shoulder sweater and I started gently rubbing my thumb on the exposed skin. Feeling her shiver, I pulled her closer, lifting up the armrest between us. She laid her head on my shoulder and my head almost exploded. Awesome.

.

I watched Kaoru's smooth moves and smirked. They'd been dancing around what they are to each other for almost a year. I'd only seen the last seven months or so but could tell it would end up here. Way to go, Kaoru!

Ito-chan was watching them too. Did she want me to put my arm around her? I don't want to. What would Haruhi think?

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. What does it matter what she thinks? We're just friends. It will never be more than that. She dated that dickhead for a year. Don't I deserve to try that too? No, not dating that dickhead. Dating Ito-chan.

I'm not ready for the arm around the shoulder, but I can do this. I reached out for her hand and entwined our fingers. Then I brought our hands over to my thigh. My mid to lower thigh. I'm not that big a pervert.

It must have worked because she gave a happy sigh and leaned back in her seat, but towards me. Maybe if we take it slow…

.

xXx

.

 **That Evening in a Night Club:**

"This is amazing, Mori-kun. We would have never been able to get passed the doorman without you."

We're in the hottest nightclub in Tokyo. Three stories, two huge dancefloors, bars on each level. Private rooms. Stage for a live band, and they've had some of the hottest around play that stage.

The owner of our bar also owns this one. I couldn't believe it when Ranka-chan told me it was an 18-year-old kid. I guess he's allowed in because he owns the place. Ranka-chan and I are drinking, he's not.

"Jarou-kun, are you ready for another drink?"

"I think we should hit the dance floor, Ranka-chan."

"Hell, yeah."

.

Ranka-san and Jarou-san know how to make a show on the floor. It's good they are having fun.

I wanted their opinion on this nightclub. It was the first I purchased and spent the most time and money on. There are rumors that I own it. It only adds to the mystery and the exclusiveness. Ranka's right. They'd never get in without me. Nothing against them, but this place is full of the elite and celebrities.

Because of the popularity of this place and the increased sales at their bar, I've been considering a new club that's a mix of both. Start from scratch, add the best of both into the design. If the niche is there, which my research says it is, the new club will be a big success.

"Mori-kun, that floor is fantastic. With the mirror placement, dancers can see up into the other floors and watch the second dance floor."

"Thank you. It's one of the big changes I made to the design. Each floor was separate when I started. I hollowed out the middle until it looked like three stacked doughnuts. We glassed in the middle of the third floor for the second dance floor.

"There was controversy at first, being able to look up at the dancers. That's why it's slightly frosted. You can still see them but can't make out details."

"Yes, I imagine the boys like to look up at the girls, especially if they were wearing dresses."

"Not only that, Ranka-san, but the girls enjoyed being looked at and would, how should I say…not dress completely before coming. Of course, not all of them, but it only took two or three to ruin it for everyone."

"No wonder there was controversy, Mori-san," Jarou-san said. He's right. The first couple of nights almost ruined the club. I don't understand why women would want to be seen that way.

"It was the main reason we banned photography in the club. Anyone caught taking any pictures or videos has them confiscated and is banned from any club I own. If the pictures are illegal, such as pornography, the pictures and the photographer are also turned over to the police."

.

"We had a blast, Mori-kun! Thanks for taking us!" OK, I'm a little drunk, but how could I not be. Getting into that club and free drinks? Jarou and I were almost expected to get tipsy. I think we both stumbled a little getting up the stairs to our apartment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. We can talk later about your ideas for the new club."

Mori-kun turned to go back to his car when I said, "It's horrible about all that bullshit with Ootori. I always thought you and Haruhi are a much better match."

When he turned around, the smile on his face was slight but there. He nodded and said, "Good night."

After the door closed behind him, Jarou grabbed my hand and whispered, "Let's go to bed."

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Morning:**

Sunday flew by. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the HR department of Petto Chinmi reviewing HR files. I spent all day yesterday getting ready for this, but I don't think I am.

I've never reviewed employees for performance. The internet was full of advice, suggestions, and examples. Tanaki-san will be there. He won't let me make any mistakes.

"Fujioka-sama, we'll review by department and position. I thought we should start with shipping. The warehouse employees and drivers have well defined responsibilities. It's a relatively easy group to start with.

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran:**

No gift in Haru's locker. She's at her company for the day. My eyes and ears around the school have kept me well informed. She also beat my score on that English test last week. The pressure from our disagreement hasn't affected her concentration. Another hallmark of an Ootori.

.

"I miss Haruhi, Kaoru."

"It's just one day, Hika."

"We haven't seen her since Friday. That's three days."

I sat back in my chair and studied Hika's expression. He was pouting, but how serious was he? "I think you'll live."

"That's not the point."

"What about our date with the girls? Didn't you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't be stupid. I saw you two holding hands. You were enjoying yourself."

He smirked at me, "Yeah, I did, and so did you."

"Damn right I did, and we'll see them at lunch. Don't blow it."

.

xXx

.

"That takes care of the shipping and warehouse departments, Fujioka-sama. I apologize about those two drivers."

Tanaki-san was practically apoplectic when we discovered they had been arrested in a bar fight two months ago and hadn't reported it. It's cause for immediate dismissal.

"The HR and security departments need to set up new processes and timelines for background checks. Apparently the one when they are hired isn't enough. We need to implement ongoing checks."

"Those policies will be in place by the end of the week. As you directed, security is performing background checks on every employee right now. That will be done by the end of the day." He leaned back and ran his hands down his face. This discrepancy should have been found during the year he managed the company for Kyoya-senpai, and he knows it.

"Let it go, Tanaki-san. We found the deficiency and are correcting it. Learn from it and move on. That's what I'm going to do. Dwelling in the past only mires a person down."

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama. I apologize again."

"And for the last time. Let's move on."

"Accounting, payroll, and purchasing."

.

xXx

.

 **In a Newspaper Office Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"Boss, this is the biggest story we've had in a while. Can you believe a kid did this?"

"That kid? Yes. Get it up on the website, then get out of town. I don't want to know where. It will be the entire front-page tomorrow morning."

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran:**

Renge-chan will be waiting at our lunch table. She'll be very happy with me when I show her this history paper.

Beep…Beep

"Kyoya, why are everyone's phones going off?"

He was staring at the screen, eyes squinted, forehead puckered, cheeks and ears red. What happened?

"Kyoya?"

"Check your own phone, Tamaki. I need to take care of this."

He stood up and started to ask for permission to leave. Sensei, who was also looking at his phone, just waved him out.

I pulled out my phone and practically turned to dust as I read the headlines. No wonder Kyoya left in a hurry.

.

"Did you see this, Hika?"

"Sure did."

"How did the press find out?"

"No idea." I turned to Renge and saw her wink at me.

.

This is great. Something to put that Ootori in his place. Don't fuck with a Syndicate's friends. You never know what might happen.

Now all I need to do is take advantage.

.

"Satoshi, look at this."

"Shit."

"Watch it. We're in the school hallway," I warned as I sent a business text.

"Yeah, whatever. Kasanoda-senpai talks like that all the time, Chika."

"He's a yakuza heir. I imagine he can get away with a lot we can't."

"Whatever. What are we going to do about this?"

"Why should we do anything? It's not our business."

"That's cold, Chika."

"So is what he did to Haruhi-senpai."

.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni said as he held up his phone. "Read this."

"I was not expecting that. I need to send a text."

"I feel bad for him, Takashi."

"Even I do, a little, but this is a situation of his own making."

.

xXx

.

 **Petto Chinmi:**

"This lunch is delicious, Tanaki-san. Good choice for the catering."

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama."

Beep…Beep

"Excuse me, Tanaki-san." I walked over to the corner of the conference room to read the alert.

"Oh no…"

There, on the news site, in big, bold letters was the headline:

 **Ootori Conglomeration Owned By Third Son, Kyoya.**

I read the article and certain phrases made my stomach flip…

 _Father missing for months_

 _Sole owner for a year_

 _Older brothers no longer own any part of corporation_

 _Emancipated_

 _Includes all subsidiaries_

 _Board of Directors in the dark_

Is it wrong that my first instinct is to call Kyoya and offer help? Yes, but this is terrible. Owning that company was the finish line for years of work. All the planning, sleepless nights, stress over his father, and money!

He's less than a week away from the Announcement Ball. The Ball where he was going to reveal this to the country and the world and take his bow.

He must be furious.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Headquarters:**

"Of course, the stock is dropping. The world just found out that a 17-year-old owns the entire Ootori Corporation! Start buying stock! Do anything you can to keep the price from falling."

I slammed the phone back on its base and cracked it in two. My assistant carefully replaced it and practically ran out of the room.

Minutes later she ushered my PR department in. "Will there be anything else, Ootori-sama."

"Not for the moment. I'll let you know." No use yelling at her. She didn't do anything.

Now the PR department, they need to be dressed down. I used my best Shadow King voice, "Gentlemen, did I just read what I think I read?"

Looks like Sendo-san is the sacrifice, "Yes, Ootori-sama, you did."

"And why did you know nothing about this before it happened? Are your sources inadequate?"

"We're researching that now, Ootori-sama."

Fucking great. Yes men with no spine. I need new people.

"I want this reporter's head on a platter. I want his source. I want his boss on the phone. And I want all that within the hour!"

If I wasn't furious enough to strangle someone with my bare hands, I might have actually smiled watching them all try to get out the door at the same time.

.

As soon as the PR people left, I walked straight into Kyoya-sama's office.

"Tachibana, I will be here all day."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama. I'll wait in the outer office."

That will be his easiest conversation of the day.

.

"Ootori-sama, you sent for me?" My head lawyer walked in. Probably the only person in the building wearing a more conservative suit than I am. He's been with the company since my grandfather and knows everyone's skeletons. Well, everyone's but mine.

"Yes, Hirano-san. As the head lawyer for the Ootori Corporation, you should be here during this mess. I may need advice."

"Yes, Ootori-sama. Is it true?"

"For the most part." I told him as little as needed to understand the situation.

"And your father?"

"The rumors are true. Late stage alcoholism. He is not competent to run the company."

"And he named you heir?"

"He didn't have a choice."

He fought the urge to ask a follow-up question. He'll want plausible deniability. "Give me copies of whatever legal documents I'll need. Purchasing, emancipation, etc."

I pointed to a folder on my conference table, "It's all there. I was going to announce all this at the Ball on Saturday, so I already had it ready for you."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama."

I nodded and hit the flashing light on my phone, "Yes?"

"Ootori-sama, the newspaper editor, Inoue-san is on line two."

"Thank you."

.

 **Phone call between Kyoya and Inoue-san (Editor):**

 **Kyoya** : "Inoue-san?" I can't yell, I can't lose my temper…

 **Inoue** : Ah…I've been waiting for his call. "Ootori-sama, care to comment for the record on the article stating that you are the sole owner of the Ootori Corporation and its subsidiaries?"

 **Kyoya** : "No Comment." What the fuck does he think I'll say?

 **Inoue** : Of course, he'll say that. Really doesn't have a choice. "Then what can I do for you?"

 **Kyoya** : You can bow down and give me everything I need, you asshole. "I need the source."

 **Inoue** : "I'm afraid I only have two words for you, 'No Comment'."

 **Kyoya** : FUCK! "That's unfortunate. It will be more difficult for you if I find out on my own." Although, it's not like I expected him to just hand it over.

 **Inoue** : "As expected, Ootori-sama. I'll take your call anytime you wish to comment on the record."

And the bastard hung up.

.

"I need that source!" I growled as I hung up the phone.

"Who's working on that?" Hirano-san asked.

"The Black Onion Squad. PR thinks they are, but that's just for show."

Just then, my head intelligence officer walked in. "Ootori-sama, the reporter, Nakano-san, has gone into hiding. We are searching."

"No excuses. I need him, and I need his source. Whoever the source is will tell me who's attacking and why."

"Yes, Ootori-sama. I'll stay in the outer office throughout the day and relay reports to you as needed."

"Fine," I snapped, and he left the office.

Hirano-san crossed his legs and studied me. His professionalism won't allow his true feelings to show. Just what does he think of his boss being the third son?

"Who do you think the source is, Ootori-sama?"

That's the trillion Yen question. Who the fuck is it? "I have several possibilities, some of which I'd prefer not to discuss at the moment." I'm not giving him names of people who'd want to hurt me. "Top of my list is someone internal, either to the Corporation or to the Board."

"It does seem to point that way."

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Dining Hall:**

The entire room is buzzing. I haven't seen this much phone activity since I was sending those terrible pictures of Haruhi last fall. Still can't believe she forgave me.

"Renge, what do you think about all this?" Kaoru asked me. I could tell it wasn't Hikaru. He's the next twin over, banging on his phone and smiling.

"I think it's a miracle it held for a year. He should have announced at the beginning of his third year."

"Did anyone else think to put in an order to buy stock?" Chika-kun asked as he looked around the table. Everyone nodded.

"Damn right," Kasanoda said. "Ootori stock won't ever be this cheap again, and Ootori will turn this around."

"I'd be surprised if there was anyone in the school who didn't, Chika-kun."

"I'm sure that's true, Tamaki-senpai, but did everyone think to buy stock in the subsidiaries?"

I certainly did and suggested it to Tamaki-kun. From the quick typing around the table, Hikaru and Kasanoda hadn't. Idiots. Good thing their fortune isn't dependent on stock in other companies.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Headquarters:**

"Ootori-sama, Ono-sama is here to see you," the intercom announced. He's the last person I want to see. The most senior Board Member after me.

"Show him in."

Well, now there's someone else wearing the most conservative suit in the building. The old warhorse. He's been around for my father's entire tenure as Chairman and CEO. They're friends. Shit.

"Ootori-san," he said and held out his hand.

"Ono-san," I replied and shook it. "You know Hirano-san?" I indicated the lawyer. They nodded. They're old friends.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Great.

.

Waiting for you to reply, Kyoya. I've known him since he was a baby. If anyone could pull this off, it's him. It was a cruel twist of fate that made him a third son. If Yoshio had half his forethought and courage, the Corporation would not be in this state.

"Please sit, Ono-san. Coffee?"

I sat because I'm old and my feet hurt, not because he asked me to. "No, thank you."

He sat back behind his desk. "I have people locating the reporter and discovering the source. Whoever it is will be dealt with."

Slippery answer. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." He's good. Not a single twitch, not a single change in expression. "How is it that you've owned the Corporation for a year and the Board had no idea?"

"I'm that good," he smirked.

"That's one way to say it." I paused and then said, "I think I will take that coffee. This is going to be a long discussion."

He ordered coffee from his assistant, and I took out a notebook.

"We need an emergency Board meeting."

"Yes. I'll call one for tomorrow morning." Smart kid. He already knew we needed it and probably has the notice ready for his assistant to send out.

"Then the next thing we'll need is a statement by the end of the day."

"Let's get the Press Secretary and the Head of Security in here and figure it out, Ono-san."

"Perfect."

.

xXx

.

 **Petto Chinmi:**

It's two in the afternoon and we have three departments left: Marketing, IT, and Executive (Tanaki-san, me, and our assistants).

"We've already taken care of two in Marketing. The rest should be quick."

And they were. No others to let go, but some changes in focus for a couple.

When we took a break before diving into IT, I checked my phone. How do I have twenty-seven missed texts?

Almost all from the Host Club. Did I hear? What do I think? Chika suggesting I buy Ootori stock. No, thanks. I want him out of my life, I do not want to buy into his.

One text from my Dad asking if I leaked the story. Why would he think that? Why would I even do that? I wouldn't have the first clue how that's done. I sent him back a big 'NO' and went back to my meeting.

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Headquarters:**

My most senior Board member, Ono-san, my top lawyer, Hirano-san, my Press Secretary, and my Head of Security are sitting around the conference table arguing about a three-sentence statement.

This day keeps getting worse. A migraine has made itself at home behind my eyes and my pills will knock me out. No relief until late tonight. Shit.

Who the fuck leaked this? Someone internal? How would they even find out? No one knew what I was doing. I've been clear for almost a year! Someone from the Board? They'd have the resources to dig. Ono-san? Creates the mess and then is conveniently here to help clean it up.

Did Father tell someone, and they were to leak it upon a certain event? Like right before the formal announcement? I'll have a talk with him.

"Ootori-san? Does this meet with your approval," Ono-san asked, handing me the current draft of the statement.

I read it. Short, simple, and practically word-for-word the original statement I gave them to work with. Why do I bother?

"This is fine." I handed it to Ono-san. "The Press Secretary will call a news conference and you'll give the statement. No other comments. No questions. Nothing else. We'll have a further statement after the Board meeting tomorrow."

"It's the best thing to do, Ootori-san."

Ono-san and my Press Secretary left, and I turned to the rest of them. "Go home. I need to prepare for the meeting."

.

xXx

.

 **Petto Chinmi:**

"We're almost done, Fujioka-sama. Should I order dinner?"

"No, thank you, Tanaki-san. I hope to finish this quickly. Let's finalize the changes and leave the arrangements for tomorrow afternoon."

We worked through the list of names and changes to their positions. Some were receiving pay increases, some bonuses, others transfers, and five being let go.

Until I worked through stack after stack after stack, I didn't have a clear picture of just how many people worked at my company. Here I am, sixteen years old, and their livelihoods depend on me. But no pressure!

"The two drivers were fired this morning. That leaves three. Do you wish me to take care of that?"

"Please, Tanaki-san. Two weeks severance for the suddenness."

"Very well, Fujioka-sama."

I smiled at him and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, said, "That just leaves us."

"Fujioka-sama, in light of this morning, I think…"

I cut him off. "I've already said it's over. We're not discussing that again. It won't go in your file. It won't be a cause for concern. Learn from it and move on."

His head was bowed, and he stared at his hands on the table. "Tanaki-san?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reached over and patted his hand. He needs to snap out of this.

"I suppose that means we're done." I stood up and collected my things. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to sign the paperwork for the employee changes. We'll also have that IT meeting with the new company. CIO Kinoshita-san should be there."

He showed me out to my car. As I was climbing in, he wished me good night. Eiji drove off to the Haninozuka Estate.

This was one of the longest days I've had in a while.

.

xXx

.

 **That night:**

For the hundredth time, I watched the TV as Ono-san read his statement:

" **The Ootori Corporation and all subsidiaries are owned by Ootori Kyoya. During his ownership, the Corporation has seen impressive growth and has continued to increase in value. The Ootori Board of Directors will be meeting tomorrow morning and will have a more detailed statement for you at its conclusion."**

He did that well. Believability. He reeks of believability. The stock prices should stabilize in the morning. Though they didn't take the hit I thought they would. Within minutes of the leak, stocks were being purchased at an insane speed. We closed just a little lower than we opened.

I knocked back the last of my sake. I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Those Board Members are going to try to eat me alive, and I won't allow it. I'm Ootori Kyoya. I own the damn company. What I say goes. If they don't like it, I'll show them the door.

How dare someone do this to me! Me! This was my news to break.

Now, everyone knows. They know about the ownership, but not the engagement. Plan D. I'll discuss Plan D with Haru on Wednesday when I get back to school. She'll be on my fucking arm for that Ball. We'll announce our engagement and the leak will be forgotten.

Closing my eyes, I can picture Haru in that dress I commissioned. Backless, halter neck, slit to show just the right amount of leg, dark chocolate to show off her eyes and creamy skin. Saturday was going to be our night. Standing up in front of everyone, I'd announce my ownership and our engagement. Everyone there green with envy.

I miss her. I miss kissing her, holding her, her amazingly soft skin, the dates, her cooking, talking about our future, talking business, getting to know each other.

After that Holiday Ball last year, we fell asleep on this sofa. Her dress hiked up enough for me to stroke her thigh. Then on the yacht, we were so close it could taste it. The things she did to me. I almost had her bra off.

Fuuuuuuck!

I was going to run off this energy on the treadmill, but a long shower sounds better. (#)

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Morning, Ootori Board Room:**

They are all sitting in there waiting for me. Their Chairman and CEO. I'm running the meeting. It will go as I want.

Taking a deep breath, I strode into the room like I owned the place, which, of course, I do.

One of the newer members, a member who hasn't quite yet learned his place, stood up and demanded, "Who fucked up?!"

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Mori's right. Way too soon for them to even think about that. Don't worry. I'm not going to mess up their friendship.

That nightclub thing might seem a bit out of nowhere, but there is a reason. It's not just filler.

Once again, I know nothing about stocks. That part just sounded good, and it's not central to that plot anyway.

Did you see the leak coming? It's been perking for a while. Like Renge said, Kyoya's lucky it didn't leak before now. (The power of being the author and making things the way I want to.) So, who did it? You know who – just think about it.

What about the twin's date? They've got some smooth moves.

After this chapter comes a roller coaster ride of the next week. The end is coming and it's probably only three chapters away after this one.

(1) I saw this as a tweet. Can't remember by who. If I find it again, I'll give credit. It will be the way I handle the next racist, sexist, or just plain stupid comment I get. I'll love to watch them crash and burn explaining themselves. Couldn't think of a better sexist line. It's totally out of character for one of the guys she hosts to go that far, but I just drew a blank.

(#) Possible fantasy lemon in separate story.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

What happens in the Board Meeting? How angry are they going to be?

And, what the fuck is Plan D?

Join me next Saturday when I answer those questions and more…

.


	34. Chapter 34 - It Hits The Fan

**Author's Note** : Thank you to all my amazing followers. If you haven't reviewed for a while, drop me a note. Don't hate me for this chapter. It had to be done.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/1/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 34: It Hits The Fan**

.

 **Tuesday Morning:**

 _Taking a deep breath, I strode into the room like I owned the place, which, of course, I do._

 _One of the newer members, a member who hasn't quite yet learned his place, stood up and demanded, "Who fucked up?!"_

I dropped my notebook on the table, took my seat, and said, "Sit down. The meeting is not called to order." The look on my face could have frozen hell.

When he sat down, I asked the server for some coffee and waited, making them wait for me.

Once my coffee was served, I opened the meeting.

"There is only one item on the agenda. Develop the statement this Board will release."

"Ootori-sama, there are many other issues to discuss."

"We will discuss what is pertinent to the statement." I took another drink of coffee, surveying them over the rim.

"I will start by confirming the newspaper story. Last fall, I was emancipated, became the owner by possessing enough stock to have controlling interest in the Ootori Corporation and all subsidiaries, and I have been running the company since then."

"But we all saw your father here until late summer."

"He was not in charge, I was. He was a figurehead."

"Where is he now?"

"My Father is not well. He has had a private problem with alcohol for years and it has worsened considerably in the last year and a half. He helped with this planned transition until he was no longer mentally able. That is when he was placed under a doctor's care 24/7."

"Where is he now?"

"He is in a private medical institution receiving excellent care. This Board does not need to know more than that." Actually, he's in a cell, deep underground, being systematically broken. Obviously, I can't tell them that.

"And if one of us wishes to see him?"

"That is not possible. His mind is in the final stages of alcoholism and he barely remembers his own name. Visitors upset him."

"Ootori-sama, I must insist…"

"No, you must accept. I own the Corporation now. My Father is irrelevant."

Murmurs and whispers were heard all around the table. I didn't give them a full minute before I spoke again. "Now, we need to draft the statement."

"Who leaked the story?"

"Unknown at this time, but they will be found and dealt with." Several shivered at my tone. I'm sure they don't want to know what 'dealt with' means.

I continued, "The statement needs to include the following: Confirm my ownership and emancipation, reassurance that the Corporation is solvent and growing, and that I will make an official statement during the Ball on Saturday, as planned."

"That's the purpose for the Ball?"

"Yes. I'm going to officially announce my ownership of the Corporation, along with information about my father, and several other things." Like my engagement, upcoming marriage, and heirs soon after.

"I've taken the liberty of drafting a statement," I nodded at my assistant who then passed them out. "We will discuss any recommended changes."

"Who reads this on camera?"

"The Ootori Corporation Press Secretary." I regarded the room with a look that clearly said, 'No more questions'. "If you will take a look at the statement, we can wrap up this meeting."

Changes were discussed and shot down. After over an hour, the statement was approved as is.

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Dining Hall:**

"That Board Meeting is taking forever. I thought for sure we'd see Kyoya-senpai here by now," Hikaru said.

"He's taking the day. There are many things to be cleared up after the meeting. He told me he'd be back in class tomorrow."

"I'm glad he's talking to you, Tamaki-senpai. With all this going on, he must feel alone without his friends."

At that point, Kasanoda-senpai spoke up, "Haruhi, are you actually feeling sorry for him? After everything he did to you? What the hell?"

I looked over at my cousin Chika, and whispered, "My thoughts exactly."

Haruhi-senpai sat up straight, glared at Kasanoda-senpai, and said, "I do feel bad for him. Think about all that work, all that money, all that time. He was so proud, so happy, so fulfilled. He'd finally proven his father wrong. Kyoya wanted to announce his ownership to the world on Saturday night. His proud moment is tainted, and he'll never get it back."

Did anyone else notice she called him 'Kyoya' and not 'Kyoya-senpai'?

"But all that he did to you…"

"Isn't related," she waived Kasanoda-senpai off. "He messed up with me, not the Ootori Corporation. If he hadn't proposed and tried to shove that contract down my throat, I'd be there, on his arm, bursting with pride for him. He didn't deserve to have that taken from him."

"If he accepted your answer and moved on, would you go with him?" Hikaru-senpai muttered. He seemed a little green.

"Most likely, no, for several reasons. One – I don't think he'll accept my answer. Two – there is too much between us now for me to do that for him. And Three – I couldn't trust him to not paint me into a corner and announce our engagement anyway."

"Good." I agree with Hikaru-senpai. Haruhi-senpai is gracious and forgiving, but I couldn't see her going that far.

"Enough of this subject," Chika said, turning to Haruhi-senpai. "How did your personnel review go yesterday?"

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Headquarters, Kyoya's Office:**

"That went as well as could be expected," Ono-san said. He'd asked to accompany me back to my office for a private discussion.

"We accomplished the goal. That's all that matters." I sat down and my assistant came in to offer something to drink. We accepted tea.

"I'm sure you would appreciate me getting to the point," he started. "I am a long-time friend of your father's, and we collaborated on many projects over the years that brought profit and prestige to the Ootori Corporation. It would be an honor to carry on that tradition with you. For you and me to work together as colleagues for the continued success of the Corporation."

That's something I definitely wasn't expecting. He was a good friend of Father's, but is he trying to trick me now? What's the catch?

"I'm interested. Please continue."

"This company has been good to me. Good to my family. I wish to continue that. I've supported your initiatives over the last year. Strong choices that expanded the business. I can tell you have a broader view than Yoshio. Your decisions have a greater and longer-term impact than his did."

Well, that's certainly true. The last two or three years, my father has done nothing but fix problems. No long-term expansions. No new acquisitions.

Nothing. One of the reasons I was able to buy the Corporation out from under him.

Ono-san has been my biggest supporter this past year, often arguing my case for me against the more conservative thinking Board members. Because of that support, some of my decisions went through quicker than I'd anticipated.

I watched as he pulled a notebook from his briefcase and opened it to a page with a list. He'd prepared for this meeting.

"My decades of experience are invaluable. Knowing not only the players, but their parents and grandparents, affords me familiarity that was gained through personal experience. I can provide background information that you might not find even through extensive research. As you know, sometimes one small fact is all you need to tip the situation to your advantage."

.

Kyoya seems interested. Of course, I knew he won't trust me right away. He won't divulge anything he doesn't want me to know. With that poker face, he's better at that than his father was.

"Ono-san, you make meritorious points. I certainly see the advantages such a relationship would provide. How would this work between us?"

Good question. Not like it did with Yoshio. I won't have to make it seem like his idea just to get something done. Kyoya has much better business sense.

"Let's discuss the Ball, for example. You will be bombarded by rivals, colleagues, partners, Board Members, and fathers and daughters. I would be with you to 'run interference' as the saying goes. Together, we could steer the conversation and prevent unwanted topics. I would also be there to provide insight into backgrounds and skeletons, something highly valuable."

"Interesting. I see the advantages, however I must not look like I'm being monitored or led from behind."

"Of course not, Ootori-san. You are the President and CEO and must be seen as such in every situation. There are a few ways we could emphasize that. You would always lead the conversation, while I'd support your ideas. Your assistant would be with us, not mine. You could also consider using my first name, while I use your last."

"While those ideas make sense, Ono-san, I'm concerned by the last one. I must be the leader, but you should not be my lapdog. We should be seen as practically equals."

That's a relief. I assumed he'd say something like that but wasn't sure. It takes a degree of maturity to understand the power dynamics.

"I agree, Ootori-san."

.

Having Ono-san at the Ball with me has advantages. It will cement our working relationship. Those that wish to take advantage of me will know that the President and CEO is supported by the Board. Supported enough that a senior Board Member works directly with me.

"Well then, let's move forward. Shall we discuss our strategy for Saturday night over dinner on Thursday?"

We both stood and he answered, "Yes. Have your assistant contact mine with the time and place."

I nodded at him and we bowed. I will try this working relationship, but he must earn my trust.

.

xXx

.

 **Petto Chinmi, IT Department:**

"Kinoshita-san, may I introduce Suzuki-san from Security Global. Suzuki-san, this is our CIO, Kinoshita-san."

I watched them bow. Kinoshita-san is leery, not sure what's going on. Fujioka-sama will explain in a minute. He will not be happy.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," she started. Her progress is amazing. When I first met her, I felt she was playing the part of an owner. Now, she is the owner and knows what she wants.

"Tanaki-san, Kinoshita-san, I have contracted with Security Global to review our current security and provide recommendations for upgrades and improvements."

Kinoshita-san bristled at this like I knew he would. He's been building his own fiefdom here for years and doesn't like being dictated to. That's changing now. Fujioka-sama is hands-on as she should be.

"Suzuki-san, if you could give an overview and list what you'll need from us."

He was not intimidating in the traditional sense. Short, thin, with thick glasses, he was the quintessential IT programmer. However, his bearing, tone, gestures, and speech patterns screamed leader. He would not suffer fools lightly.

"Of course, Fujioka-sama." He projected a slideshow and described the consulting his company does. They offer a full assessment of current security: electronic, physical, and data. Their recommendations will be detailed and thorough. I'll be interested in what deficiencies they find.

.

What is that kid doing? She thinks I can't do my job! That my department doesn't provide impeccable security for this company! How dare she bring someone in here to tell me what he thinks I'm doing wrong. They will find nothing to be improved.

"Thank you, Suzuki-san. I'm interested in what you discover. A couple of my friends have had security issues recently, I want assurances that Petto Chinmi's security is top-notch."

She turned to me and smiled, "I'm sure you'd welcome those assurances too, Kinoshita-san."

I don't need them. There's nothing to improve. I'll laugh in her face when that report comes back with no recommendations. "Definitely, Fujioka-sama. Our security is the best and I'm excited for the chance to prove it."

"Wonderful. Suzuki-san and his team will be here for the rest of the week performing their inspection. Please provide the IT conference room and have your assistant arrange the catering."

Shit. "Of course, Fujioka-sama."

"Thank you."

"Kinoshita-san," the security guy got my attention, "here is a list of the documents and technical specifications we will need by tomorrow at ten to start our inspection. Please have five copies of each."

List of all IT staff with job descriptions, monitoring report for website traffic for the last six months, specifications of our network, our security plan, IT policies and procedures, agreements our employees sign,… This list has at least twenty items on it. I'm not doing any of this. My assistant will be working late tonight.

"It will be ready, Suzuki-san."

.

Tanaki-san and I were walking out to my car. I'd let Eiji know he could bring it around.

"I didn't realize the inspection would start so soon, Fujioka-sama."

"No warning." He looked at me and raised his brow, "I wanted Kinoshita-san to have no warning and therefore no chance to either perform last minute improvements or cover anything up."

"You don't trust him?"

"Even though we could not find anything in his HR file against him, no, I don't. He seems territorial and unwilling to have any of his ideas challenged. My discussions with his technicians were not favorable. I was told he's superior but not up to date with new technology. He does not attend trade shows or conventions but sends his employees. That itself isn't cause for termination, but he doesn't listen to their recommendations or insights when they return. That thinking only leaves us exposed."

"I have my concerns as well. That report will be telling."

"His job is dependent on that report. If we are not secure, if there are too many deficiencies, he will have to go. I will not have someone working here that leaves us vulnerable."

"I totally agree, Fujioka-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday in Dinning Hall:**

"That announcement yesterday after the Board Meeting seems to have calmed everyone down."

"The stock price has stabilized, but not before I managed to pick up almost five percent."

"Damn, Renge. That's impressive. I only managed to pick up about three."

"Kaoru, we need to talk to our guy. Why did you end up with more than me? I only came away with one."

"I don't know how that happened, Hika. Maybe you had a different high price to stop buying than I did."

"Whatever."

Chika practically smirked, "I came away with seven percent of the Ootori Corporation and between five and fifteen of the subsidiaries."

There were astonished looks all around, then he explained, "I had a high stop price. I wanted the stock and was willing to pay for it."

I didn't do near as well, but Taka did. Big Bro also had a high stop price. I didn't have the money for too much. I have it in other investments and couldn't liquidate fast enough.

"Haruhi, did you buy any?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"No, Senpai, I didn't. Not only do I have no idea how to purchase stock, but I'm trying to get out of Kyoya's life, not buy into it."

I was surprised and everyone was looking at her like she just told them the sky was green. "You don't know how to buy stock?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Why would I know? I don't have any money. Commoner, remember?"

Tamaki-senpai jumped in again, "Aren't you making a salary from Petto Chinmi?"

"Of course, I am, but almost all of it goes to paying off the bank loan."

"Oh, my darling friend! If I'd known that payment schedule meant that you'd be so poor, I would have decreased the payments."

"That means it would take me longer to pay it off, Senpai. I want to be out from under it."

"Still," Renge-senpai said, "you are working so hard as the President and CEO, you should be enjoying at least part of your salary."

"I do. I've saved some of it for college expenses. I bought Dad and myself cell phones. I paid off his loans. The money has been helpful."

"But, Haruhi, that's not enjoying the money," Kaoru pointed out.

"It is to me. Financial security, when you have had none, is something to enjoy."

"I suppose."

"If it makes you all feel any better, I'll buy something frivolous with some of it. But it will not be expensive!"

"That's the spirit, Haruhi," Kaoru-senpai said as he put his arm around her, "spend it like you've got it."

"Oh, Darling Haruhi, we shall go shopping for jewels and clothes and a car!"

Renge-senpai smacked him lightly on the back of the head, "Tamaki-kun, Haruhi doesn't want to spend that much."

"Yeah, Boss. Besides, we design her clothes," Hikaru-senpai said.

"Not only do I not have the money for any of that, Senpai, but I don't want any of that. What would I do with jewelry? I don't wear any. I couldn't use a car, I'm not old enough to drive."

A smile played across her face, "I'm thinking, books. Books for fun. I'd enjoy that."

Just then, one of Haruhi-senpai's previous female designees walked up to the table. "Haruhi-chan? I was asked to give this to you." Handing her an envelope, she took off. Strange.

.

Block letters with my name, like they disguised their handwriting. The only person that would do this is Kyoya. I glanced across the room and saw him nod at me. None of the others did.

"Who's it from, Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure, Senpai. Whoever it is will have to wait. Lunch is almost over, and we need to get to class."

I stopped by a restroom on the way back. Standing in the stall, I opened it. Kyoya. I was right.

.

 **Note from Kyoya to Haruhi:**

 _Haru,_

 _I must speak with you regarding this leak and the Ball._

 _I know today is Cosplay. Meet me in your homeroom after club. You can miss the study session. You beat my score on that English test last week. Congratulations._

 _I miss you, Haru. I miss talking with you, studying with you, and holding you. Please meet me after Club._

 _Kyo_

.

Great. Do I go or not? Is he going to accept my answer and move on like Hikaru said? If he does, do I go to the Ball with him?

He worked so hard to claim that Corporation. It must be terrible not to have his friends with him to celebrate.

 _RING_

There's the bell. I'm late for class. I'll think about meeting him.

.

xXx

.

 **Cosplay at the Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Ooo! Another game day!"

"Those commoner games were fun the last time."

"I don't understand. Who are you supposed to be?"

"My darling princesses, today we are dressed as the characters of a fascinating commoner's board game—Clue!" (1) Tamaki-senpai threw his arms up in celebration. He's so weird sometimes. "Haruhi has the game set up at her station if you want to play! Today you can choose your host based on the game at their area."

I asked for Clue. It's a strategy game compared to some of the other strange ones Tamaki-senpai chose, half I've never heard of. Where does he find these things?

"Haruhi is dressed as Miss Scarlet and will be hosting Clue." Miss Scarlet. Ugg. They've got me in a long black wig, a red, form hugging dress that doesn't go down to my knees, and killer heals. I'm glad I don't have to walk much. Kaoru had too much fun with this costume. I think he assumed I would be hosting with someone.

"Mori-senpai is dressed as Professor Plum and will be playing Go. Chika, dressed as Misère Burnette, will host with him." Mori-senpai looks ridiculous as an old-fashioned detective from England, like Sherlock Holmes. Kaoru didn't do the research, he had fun making that idiotic coat and suit. At least Mori-senpai doesn't have to carry around a magnifying glass. Chika's dressed as a stereotypical Frenchman. Burette, twisted moustache, tight cut suit. Strange. I can tell he absolutely hates it.

Tamaki-senpai waved his arm, presenting the twins. "Hikaru is Colonel Mustard and Kaoru is Mrs. White. They are playing Operation!" I've never heard of that one. I'll have to wander by and see it. Hikaru in full military regalia from the occupation of Africa by the English and actually looks handsome. The maid costume they put Kaoru in is similar to Ritsu's, without the cat ears. There were equal men and women characters, so some of the guys are stuck dressing as women.

"Honey-senpai will be playing the perfectly appropriate game of Candyland, dressed as Mrs. Peacock." He's adorable in peacock blue with actual feathers in his hat. There's candy from the game scattered all around his table.

"Kasanoda, dressed as Mr. Green, will be playing Simon Says." Ritsu's dressed as a gangster, which isn't really Mr. Green. At least Satoshi set his area up away from the others. That game is loud.

"Satoshi, dressed as Madam Rose, will not be hosting. As our vice-president, he will be supervising and assisting all Hosts." His clothes were the weirdest. Dressed as a fortune teller, he had a loose-hanging dress, scarves draped over his head and shoulders, and too many strands of beads around his neck. At least they didn't get him a crystal ball.

"Princesses, I, Sargent Gray, will be playing an exciting game of Hungry Hungry Hippos!" Over the top Tamaki-senpai would choose that game. I imagine disaster with marbles all over the floor. With my luck, I'll trip on one with these crazy heels and break my ankle. He does look dashing in this uniform, though.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please choose your Host and enjoy your game!"

.

I'm surprised that this costume is kinda fun. The scarves flow and the beads clack and jingle. Guess Kaoru-senpai belled the cat.

I didn't want to play a game today. Based on the pairings, I'd be stuck with Mitsukuni and that stupid Candyland game. It's basically as random as Chutes and Ladders.

Walking around the room, I tried to keep my laughter to myself as I listened to some of the comments.

 _BUZZ_

"Oh, Hikaru, I think I killed him."

"I think so. You pulled his heart out, you heart-breaker you!"

"My turn…I'm going to pull the funny bone!"

"Careful, Princess. Don't electrocute him!"

Over at Tamaki-senpai's area, it was all I could do to keep from rolling my eyes.

"That's it, Princess! Keep eating the marbles!"

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai. You are so handsome in your uniform," and the nose bleeds started. I'd put extra handkerchiefs on each table.

"Oops, I spilled my marbles," she said as they rolled around the floor. Nuts. It's my job to find them. Maybe I should have hosted.

Five minutes and fifteen marbles later, I returned them to the table. Maybe a tray with edges would help.

Kasanoda-senpai's group was the loudest.

"Shinobu-san, have you played this before?" Her hands flew across the buttons, remembering a sequence at least 20 long.

"Nope, I just have a great memory."

Kasanoda-senpai made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you'll find a brain back there."

Shinobu-senpai can dish it out. Maybe the two of them should get a room.

Takashi's and Chika's group's by far the quietest. Go takes some concentration. If I had to classify this group by last week's cosplay, they'd be the Ravenclaws.

"Oh, Honey, I picked gumdrop mountain!"

"Great! You get to move forward and eat gumdrops! Would you like more tea with them?"

"Your hat is amazing, Honey-senpai. Maybe the twins will make me one."

I'd walked past Haruhi-senpai's group several times to check on her guests' manners. So far so good. They are keeping their hands to themselves. A couple girls chose her game as well.

"Billiard room, Mr. Green, Candlestick." A card was shown.

Haruhi-senpai rolled the die and landed in the kitchen. "I'd like to make an accusation. Kitchen, Col. Mustard, Rope."

Of course, she was right. She is the scholarship student after all.

"No fair, you've won twice!" He's actually starting to get angry over a game? Some of these guys are jerks.

"Luck of the roll and the cards," she said offhandedly. "I'll sit the next one out if you wish."

Guess he realized what a jerk he'd been. "No, Haruhi-chan. That's OK. Let's play again."

Some switched out and they dealt the cards. I'll come back this way again soon.

.

This game is fantastic. Maybe Renge-chan and I can play it by ourselves some day when she's at the Mansion.

"Tamaki-kun, you enjoy these game days so much. Is there a reason besides just having fun?"

"My dear Princess," I said while taking her hand, "my mother was sick when I was a child, and I played piano to relax her. We didn't have time for many of these games. I feel like I'm living another childhood when we play together."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun! We love playing games with you!" and she gave me a hug. My princesses are so wonderful to me.

.

I thought I was an expert at this game, but I'm struggling. Keiko-chan and I are neck and neck.

"Mori-senpai, we're practically tied."

"Hn," I mumbled as I set another stone. I resisted at first, but she and I are becoming friends. Interesting.

Keiko-chan set her last stone and she won. "Rematch?"

"Of course."

.

Shit. I forgot Pops told me to ask her out again. Meddling old man.

"Hey, Shinobu-san."

"What?"

"Let's go out again on Friday night."

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?"

"Yup, you need all you can get."

"Jerk."

"Yup. Pick you up at seven."

.

xXx

.

 **After Club:**

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I can't stay for the study session or go to dinner. I have a business meeting."

"OK, Haru-chan. See you tonight!"

.

"Haruhi-sama, we aren't going in the right direction."

"I have to meet someone first, Eiji." I stopped, turned, and asked, "Can you keep this meeting confidential. I don't want anyone to know about it."

She's never asked me to keep information from the Haninozuka's before.

"As long as it is safe, Haruhi-sama. I do not report your movements, only suspicious activity."

"Thank you. I will be safe."

I can only keep it from my boss if she's safe. This is quite strange from her.

We stopped at her home classroom. "I don't know how long this will be, Eiji. Please wait outside. This meeting is very private."

Then I saw Ootori-sama waiting for her. "Haruhi-sama, I must object. He is the reason I'm guarding you. You should not be alone with him." What is she thinking?

"Eiji, please wait outside. You can see what's going on through the window in the door. I'm assured of my safety."

"I do not approve of this, Haruhi-sama, but I will wait. If I see any hint of danger, I will come inside."

"Thank you," she said as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

This makes me anxious, and I will wait with my hand on the doorknob.

.

xXx

.

"Kaoru, we should go on another double date," Watanabe said.

"I'm up for that. I had a blast on Saturday." I turned to Hika and Yuki, "What do you guys think?"

Yuki smiled at Hika and said, "Great idea. Where?"

Where? Good question. Not another dinner and a movie. Something active. Something during the day.

"Let's go to Namco Namja Town in Ikebukuro. They have rides, video games, and a haunted house." (2)

Yuki, still smiling at Hika, put her hand on his arm and begged, "Please, Hikaru. It will be wonderful."

I was shocked when he said, "If you want to, Yuki-chan, we'll go." Damn. He's got game, and he's distancing himself from Haruhi. That doctor is really helping.

Watanabe squealed, "Yes! Sunday afternoon?"

Taking her hand, I confirmed, "It's a date."

.

"Excuse me, ladies. I need to speak with Takashi for a minute."

I grabbed and pulled him into the kitchen area. "Takashi, the twins just asked their friends out on a date. We should do that for Cho-chan and Keiko-chan."

"Isn't that moving quickly, Mitsukuni. I'm not in love with Keiko-chan."

"You don't have to be in love to go on a date, just friends. I saw you two playing Go. You seemed close. It might be good for you to think about another girl instead of Haru-chan."

"Not necessary."

"Yes, Takashi, it is. Haru-chan is dealing with Kyoya. She's in no state of mind to be thinking about romance. Plus, she's busy with Petto Chinmi." Forehead wrinkled and slight frown. No doubt about it, Takashi's angry.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with Keiko-chan. I'm not asking you to forget Haru-chan. I want you to be happy, and you're not. Let's go on a date and take your mind off her."

"I do not want to go on a date."

I heaved a big sigh. Sometimes he's such a hardhead. "Don't call it a date. Let's just take our friends on an adventure."

"Hn."

I knew I'd wear him down.

.

I'm very busy. I don't have time for a 'date', even if it isn't one. But I don't want Mitsukuni going alone. He thinks of Cho-chan more often than a few months ago. I don't want to hold him back.

"Ladies! Takashi and I have a great idea. Let's go on a date!"

He tricked me. He called it a date. I can't show my anger in front of the girls, but I will deal with him when we get home.

"I'm so excited, Honey-senpai! Yes, we will." Cho-chan didn't even check with Keiko-chan first. Maybe she doesn't want to go.

"I'm honored, Mori-senpai. Thank you." Yes, she does. Can't get out of it now.

"Our training schedule is tight this weekend, but Sunday is open. What would you like to do? I'd love to try something new as long as there's cake!"

Cho-chan burst into a smile, "I know. Let's go riding. Our family just added two new horses to the stables."

Mitsukuni gave me 'those' eyes. Guess I'm going riding. "I haven't ridden in a while. It will be good to be back on a horse."

"Then it's settled. Everyone come over around two. We can ride and then have dinner. Bring a fresh set of clothes if you want to shower after the horses."

"Thanks, Cho-chan. Takashi and I will be there."

"Hn."

.

"Renge, are you sure you want to go to Kyoya's ball this Saturday?"

"No, I don't want to go, but I need to. As the heir, I need to represent my family because father's still in France. You need to go too. You're his best friend and the likely Suoh heir. We must keep up appearances."

"I don't think I can be civil."

"Sure, you can. Be a friend and support his ownership announcement. Before all this mess happened, I know you were happy for him. Go to support that. Haruhi won't be there, so don't think about that."

"You're right. It will be good for my father and grandmother to see us there."

"Exactly."

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are going as well. As the Haninozuka and Morinozuka heirs they have too."

"It's a good thing the twins don't have to go. Their family and the Ootori family don't have any business in common."

.

xXx

.

"Haru, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, Kyoya-senpai, but if this is going to be another fight, I will leave."

"This won't be a fight." It won't be if you're reasonable.

I gestured to a chair and we both sat. Less threatening this way. "Haru, I was disappointed you leaked my ownership to the press." I needed to know if she was guilty, and this was the fastest way.

She jumped out of her chair glared at me. "I did no such thing! How could you even think that?" She crossed her arms across her chest. I'm glad she doesn't realize that gives me a better view of her cleavage.

"What kind of person do you think I am, Senpai?" At least she wasn't yelling anymore. "I would never do that to someone. No matter what they'd done to me. Have you ever seen me be the slightest bit vindictive?"

I shook my head slightly, "No, I haven't." It's true. She doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body.

She shocked the shit out of me when she leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "I was proud and excited for you when you took over the Ootori Corporation. You met that goal head on and succeeded. I'm still proud and excited for you. I'd never take that away by leaking that story." She sighed, "Plus, I have no idea how to even do that."

Sitting there, in that desk chair, it was like nothing bad had happened between us. Her hand is on my shoulder, she's proud of me, she's excited for me. If I could just keep her in this mood.

I took her hand off my shoulder and held it. "The only thing that would make that evening better is if you were there on my arm."

.

I knew he'd make another try. He wouldn't be Kyoya if he didn't. The question is how far will he push?

"I don't think that's appropriate, Senpai. It's your night, not ours."

He stood up and towered over me. "It could be if you accept my marriage proposal. You'd be the most envied woman there."

.

xXx

.

"Anyone good at English? I'm stuck and Haruhi usually helps me." I can't let my grades drop now that she's not coming over to the Compound anymore.

Mori-senpai came over to look over my report.

.

"Chika, did you get an answer for the last trig problem?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's right. Haruhi-senpai's been checking them over."

"Yeah. Renge-senpai, can you help us with a trigonometry problem?"

"But Satoshi-kun, Chika-kun, I can help. I took that class two years ago."

"No thanks, Tamaki-senpai. I appreciate it, but Renge-senpai took it last year. Her knowledge is fresher."

"Fine."

"I'll try, but I was nowhere near as good as Haruhi-kun."

.

xXx

.

I started to turn the doorknob when Ootori-sama stood up and stared down at her. Haruhi-sama never moved a muscle. Didn't flinch. Her face didn't show any panic or fear. I turned it back into place.

.

"Senpai, being envied doesn't mean anything to me. You know me better than that." He should. We dated for a year.

"It would make me happy, Haru. We could both be happy."

"I don't think I could be happy making a life with you, Senpai. Not after the way you treated me. Not after that contract. Not after the threats. I couldn't."

Am I going crazy? He's being so nice. No threats. If he had done this in the first place, we might not be here now.

"Haru, please. I know we'd be good together. I'd give you everything you need or want."

"Including my freedom?"

"Freedom?"

"By tearing up that contract. Two people in love shouldn't start their marriage off with an unbalanced business deal."

He dropped my hands and stepped back. "I can't do that. There must be a marriage contract. I have to protect the Ootori name and business."

I paused for a breath. He stared at me. "If you insist on that contract, there's no way you could love me. Marriages can't be built on a business deal."

.

She's a fool. I can put the world at her feet, and she throws it in my face.

"Enough of this foolish little girl thinking. Haru, we live in the real world, and you will sign the contract."

She huffed at me. At me! "Senpai, are we back to this? You can't make me sign that. This conversation has proven to me there is nothing redeemable in our relationship. I need to go."

"Haru, wait! Come back here and sign this or else."

Spinning on her heel, she snapped, "Or else what?"

.

My gut coiled, and I was ready to throw the door open when she stopped and spun around. He didn't advance on her.

.

xXx

.

The study session ran short, so we headed for the diner early. Too bad Haruhi isn't here. She'd be happy Hika's going out on another date. When I told her about the movie, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"BLT."

"Cobb Salad."

"Cheeseburger and plenty of fries."

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"Are you sure you want to try that one, Boss? You've chosen some bad ones before."

"Yes, you twin. I will eat what I want at this commoner's diner."

Renge embowed him in the ribs and whispered, "You are embarrassing yourself in front of the waiter."

"Sorry."

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Is that any good, Hikaru?"

"Yes. Haruhi's ordered it before and shared a bite."

"I'll try that too."

And the orders continued. Honey-senpai ordered almost everything on the dessert menu.

Mori-senpai was the only one ordering something healthy, "Grilled fish."

Wonder what the business meeting Haruhi went to is about?"

.

xXx

.

She's going to hate me for this, but it's necessary. I've hoped reasoning with her would work, but obviously not.

"Or else I leak Hikaru's medical records from the mental institution. Everyone will know that he was committed and why."

"Senpai?" she whispered.

She looked like she was going to fall over. I helped her to her chair. "Now sit, and we'll discuss this."

.

Whatever he said to her, it looked like she was going to faint.

I opened the door as he gently took her to a chair.

"Haruhi-sama?"

Not looking up at me, not looking up at all, she mumbled, "I'm fine, Eiji. Please don't worry."

"I'll be right outside, Haruhi-sama."

"Thank you."

I wish I knew what they were talking about. It doesn't look good.

.

Hikaru? What? "Senpai, I don't understand."

I felt a hand on my chin and then Kyoya tilted my face up. "Haru, if you don't sign the contract, if you don't accept my proposal, if you don't come to the Ball as my fiancée, I will embarrass and ruin Hikaru. I will leak his medical records including his obsession with you, his commitment to a mental hospital, and his diagnosis."

I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. I can't stop them from falling.

"Why?" I could barely get the word out.

"It's simple. I've decided you will be my wife, and what I want, I get. I tried the simple way. I tried telling you I love you, that we'd be a great couple, that we share so many things in common, that you'd have everything you'd want and need, that our children will be raised to know their parents love them. I tried all that, but you threw it back in my face.

"Then I tried threats. Your loan and your father's debts didn't work. I don't want to do this to Hikaru. He's my friend too, but you will marry me."

That face. That cold, cruel face. How could he do this? "If you're willing to do that to him, he is not your friend."

"Then maybe he isn't. Maybe he's just a person to use. I will use him."

I can't let that happen to Hikaru. I can't. He's was so sick and now he's recovering. With all this mess with Kyoya, Hikaru's very vulnerable. This could drive him to the edge and over. Would he have to leave Ouran? What about his career? Yuki-chan? Kaoru? He'll be devastated if his brother is hurt again.

I stared at Kyoya, trying to come to terms. This is really happening. He's really threatening me with Hikaru's exposure. He knows I don't care about myself, so he's threatening my friend.

Who's next?

.

I watched as disappointment and fear crossed her face. She's trying to accept it. She won't want Hikaru to be exposed. Finally, resignation. I knew we'd get here.

"Does it have to be that contract?"

Progress. She wants to negotiate. I can try that. "Maybe not, however some clauses must stay."

"Which ones?"

It's still my advantage. I just need to placate her a little bit. "We'd still need to be married after my High School graduation. It will calm the Board down."

"Anything else?"

"The fertility test. I must insure an heir. I've already had mine and can have children."

"And the timeline for children?"

"I can push it back to within six months of your high school graduation. You must be pregnant before graduation, but not give birth." That will be difficult to sell to the Board, but I can do it.

"College and law school?"

"You still need to stay home with the baby for at least three years."

"My career?"

"I'll give you your own law firm which will be contracted solely to the Ootori Corporation."

"I have to work for you? That wasn't in the original contract."

"I've made concessions to you. You need to make some back to me. This is a negotiation, not a capitulation."

I've got her and she knows it.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you gave me everything I wanted in that contract, I still don't love you. I want to marry for love, like my parents."

"You'll learn to love me. You were already on your way when I proposed. We'll make each other happy."

.

Happy? If I do this, I'll never be happy again. If I do this, Hikaru has the chance for happiness.

Is the room getting smaller? Is it getting colder? My entire life is narrowing down to his life. I don't think I can do this.

"Haru, you want to save Hikaru, don't you?"

That's it. That's what it boils down to. "Yes."

"Wonderful. I'll have the dress, shoes, and accessories delivered to the Haninozuka Estate tomorrow. When you get back from school, try them on. Let me know if they need to be altered, and I'll send the designer over."

"OK."

.

She sounds so defeated, but she'll get over it. I've won. Given enough time, she'll realize she's won also.

"I'll send a car for you three hours before the Ball. We'll sign the updated contract, then I'll messenger it over to your father for his signature. You'll get ready in the mansion. I'll have a hairdresser and a manicurist. When that's done, we'll have a nice, romantic dinner. After that, you'll be on my arm and cheerful for the evening. I'll announce our engagement right after I announce my ownership. Plan to stay the night in my apartment."

She just sat there looking at her hands.

"Haru? Look at me and say you understand."

Those huge eyes that had looked at me with lust and affection were now dead. No emotion at all. Not even hate.

"I understand, Senpai."

"No. Call me Kyo."

"I understand, Kyo."

"Perfect." I stood up and took her hands. "I need to go. I have so many things to do to get ready for our announcement."

I guided her up to stand. My wife. She'll be my wife. I bent down and kissed her. She returned it mechanically. I'll be able to get her fire back. She just needs more attention.

"Don't worry, Haru. This is the right decision. We'll be good together," I whispered in her ear before I nibbled on the lobe.

I smirked at her bodyguard as I left the room.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

I know that's a shitty place to cut the chapter, but I wanted an ugly cliffhanger, and this definitely is one.

Do I hear wedding bells in the future?

I'm thinking there will be two more chapters after this one.

As I'm winding this story up, are there any threads I left behind that I need to tie up? Let me know.

(1) There are more than six hosts, the number of characters in the original game. I had to use the new, expanded Clue game characters to dress everyone.

Apologize if I offended anyone with the costume descriptions. I pulled them out of thin air.

(2) Yes, it's a real amusement park. Chose it because it's in Ikebukuro. Guess why.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Will the contract be signed? You have to wait a week to find out.

.


	35. Chapter 35 - I'll Protect You

**Author's Note** : Thanks for reading my story. Please don't hate me for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/8/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language. Lots and Lots of Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 35: I'll Protect You**

.

 **Wednesday afternoon:**

Haruhi-sama dropped back in her chair after he kissed her, and he smirked at me as he left. I knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Haruhi-sama? Is everything alright?"

No reaction. Did she hear me?

"Haruhi-sama?" I walked up to her and sat in the chair opposite. "Haruhi-sama?"

Tear streaks down her cheeks, she slowly looked up to me. Even with all my training, I barely held back a gasp. Her eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Eiji, can I have a minute."

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside."

.

My best friends. The other two of my triplets. I opened the world for them, and I can't close it.

I'm going to marry Kyoya-senpai…no, Kyo. I'll be his prisoner disguised as his wife. I will hand my life over to him, and he'll…and he'll…

That's when I lost it. Burying my face in my arms, I let it out.

.

Now that that's settled, I can get on with the preparations for the Ball. My statement needs to be modified slightly because of the leak. Her dress will be delivered.

It's about time she saw reason. She'll accept the situation given time.

I told my driver to take me to the Ootori mansion so I could approve the decorations. I also need to have a chat with my brothers.

.

xXx

.

"I didn't like the meatloaf."

"I told you so, Boss. Some of these American dishes are too strange to our taste."

"What's everyone doing this weekend?"

"Takashi and I have to go to Kyoya's Ball on Saturday night. I don't want to. There better be a lot of cake."

"I understand how you feel, Honey-senpai. Tamaki-kun and I must go as well."

"Not us. We got our invitation, but fashion doesn't cross with medical, so we're not going."

"I wasn't invited, for obvious reasons. Can't have a yakuza heir in the middle of a business event."

"Chika and I aren't going either. There are advantages to being second sons."

"That's only Saturday night. What else are you doing?"

"We have a date Sunday afternoon!" Watanabe sparkled. "We're going to an amusement park."

"Won't that be cold, Watanabe-chan?"

"I checked the weather forecast. It's supposed to be warmer that day."

"Good. Takashi, Cho-chan, Keiko-chan, and I are going riding."

"What about you, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Haven't decided. Sunday will depend on my grandmother and father after seeing us at the ball."

.

xXx

.

I cleaned myself up the best I could in the restroom. The guys can't see me like this. They can't know.

I don't want to face Honey-senpai and Chika-kun yet. I just can't. My whole world, my whole future just imploded. I can't face anyone yet.

"Eiji, can we go to the bookstore?"

"Of course, Haruhi-sama."

.

I watched her roam the aisles, looking at random books. I've been with her long enough to understand the peace she finds here.

I want to know what happened between them. Clearly, he told her something that changed her. Downtrodden. Resolved. Adrift. Conflicting emotions, but all there.

.

Rebranding? Maybe I'll expand Petto Chinmi. Into where?

Does it matter? Will Kyoya-sen…Kyo even let me keep it?

I need some fiction to read. Something to escape the real world.

.

She selected two mysteries and moved on to the magazines. Why is she leafing through a bridal magazine?

I watched as she practically slammed it back on the shelf. For the next half hour, she sat on a bench and stared at nothing. No tears, no expression. Just blank. It was unnerving.

"Haruhi-sama? We've been in here almost an hour."

No verbal response, but she picked up a couple current financial and news magazines. She headed for the cashier, pausing in the stationary section. Another 20 minutes looking at the pens before she chose two.

We'd spent almost an hour and a half here. I need to get her home. The young masters will figure this out and fix it.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Things are progressing nicely," I mumbled, signing off on some party planner forms. This will be the perfect venue to debut my engagement. I decided to decorate in white, silver, and chocolate brown. Everyone seeing her dress and those beautiful eyes will know she's the spotlight.

"You wanted to see us, Kyoya."

I spun around and glared at my brothers. "Let's go to my office," and I led them to Father's office that I had claimed.

"Sit."

They're scared. They should be.

"Which one of you idiots leaked my ownership of the Corporation?"

"Neither of us, Kyoya," Yuuichi appealed to me. "We wouldn't do that."

"No, we wouldn't. We know which side our bread is buttered," Akito finished.

"I didn't think either of you had the courage." I enjoyed watching them both cringe.

What is wrong with them? What are they wearing? "You two look like commoners. Where did you get those clothes?"

"We're making do with what we have. Our allowance isn't high enough for new clothes."

Of course, it isn't. I wanted them to crawl to me and ask for more money.

"You aren't fit to represent the Ootori name. I'll send over a tailor and pay for the clothes. Your allowance and upkeep on this estate should cover everything else."

"Thank you, Kyoya," Akito mumbled.

"Are your tuxedos ready for Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"Good. I expect you to smile, be polite, and confirm father chose me as the heir. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't."

I strode out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Estate:**

"Haru-chan's not here yet?"

"No, Young Master."

"Her meeting must have run over. She did say she wouldn't be home for dinner," Chika-chan said.

We spent a lot of time talking at the diner. It's way past dinner time. She should be here.

"Hey, alien, Eiji's with her. She's fine."

"You're right. I'm going to study and have some cake."

"You do that. I'll study in my room."

I'm surprised. Ever since Chika-chan joined the Host Club, and Takashi and I came back from America, my brother and I have been getting along better. He's not as angry with me. Alien is becoming almost a nickname, rather than an insult. I wonder why?

.

xXx

.

"Good evening, Haruhi-sama."

"Good evening." Honestly, I don't need a butler opening the door for me, taking my school bag, and escorting me into the house. How do they live with this? Don't they do anything for themselves?

"Shall I take your bags into the library."

"No, thank you." He's just going to stand there holding my bags until I tell him where. This is idiotic. "If you could take them to my bedroom, I'd appreciate it."

"Very good, Haruhi-sama."

Is this what I'm going to have to live with married to Kyoya? Servants falling over themselves to placate the new Mrs. Ootori? I'll go insane.

I'm hungry. I'll just make myself something quick.

"Haru-chan!"

Nuts. I wanted to avoid them tonight.

.

xXx

.

"Young Master?"

I turned to find Eiji at my bedroom door. "Yes?"

"There is something you should know. I wanted to tell you both, but Haruhi-sama is in the kitchen with Mitsukuni-sama."

"Did something happen?"

"Haruhi-sama asked me to keep her meeting confidential, and I'm under an obligation to do that. However, I must disclose any security issues I believe are pertinent."

Eiji shifted to his other foot. Haninozuka guards should not be this nervous. "And…"

"Something upsetting happened in that meeting, and she's not acting like herself. It's like she's shut down."

"And you can't tell me why?"

"I don't know exactly. I was told to wait outside the room, but I did watch through the window in the door."

Guards frequently are excluded from the meeting rooms. That itself wasn't cause for concern. What could have happened at Petto Chinmi that would have upset her so much?

"Continue to monitor the situation. If it escalates and you can divulge it, report to me immediately."

"Yes, Young Master."

"I'll talk to Mitsukuni after she leaves the kitchen."

.

xXx

.

"Hello, Honey-senpai. I see it's cake night."

"No. This is just study cake."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Opening the fridge, I pulled out ingredients for a quick stir-fry. The cook and his assistant were watching me carefully. I'd done this often enough, but they still weren't comfortable having a guest cook for themselves.

Will Kyoya let me cook? I always wanted to cook for my husband and children. Can I at least cook for my kids? Will I ever even be allowed in the kitchen?

"Haru-chan? I thought you were eating dinner at your meeting?"

Sigh. Can they ever stay out of my business? "That was the plan, Honey-senpai. I decided we'd save the money."

"Oh." He was thoroughly confused. Why would anyone save money by not eating? If I had 100 yen for every time dad and I went hungry, I'd have enough money so we'd never have to go hungry again.

"Want some cake?" he asked as I sat down to eat my dinner.

"No, thank you. I'm really tired, Honey-senpai. I'm just going to eat this and go to bed."

.

She looks tired. Worn out. Like she's been beaten down and can't get up. What happened?

"OK."

She washed and dried her dishes. I'm sure the chef has told her she doesn't have to do that, but that's just Haru-chan.

"Good night, Honey-senpai."

"Sleep well, Haru-chan."

.

xXx

.

"Mitsukuni?"

"Chika-chan! Did you change your mind about having some cake?"

Why must the first thing on his mind always be cake? It's not as bad as it's been in the past. I can count on him to take things seriously when he needs to.

"It's about Haruhi-senpai."

"Haru-chan? She just left to go to bed. What's wrong?"

There it is – switched from sweet to black Honey in an instant. "Eiji told me she was upset by a meeting tonight."

"What meeting? Where? With who? What did they do to Haru-chan?"

I held up my hands to stop the questions. "I don't know. She asked Eiji to keep the meeting confidential. She also asked him to stay outside the meeting room."

"So, he doesn't know why she's upset?"

"No. Just that she is. He said it was like she'd shut down. How was she when she was talking to you?"

"Worn out. Tired. Like she'd been knocked to the ground and hadn't gotten back up yet." Suddenly, he jumped at me and grabbed my shoulders, "You must watch out for her. You're at Ouran, not me. You must be there for her."

"Calm down. Have some cake. Between Eiji, Satoshi, and me, we've got her covered. Nothing's going to happen."

"It better not. I'd hate to have to force feed you a dozen cakes, Chika-chan."

His tone sent a shiver up my spine.

.

xXx

.

Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out one of the new pens I bought. Something frivolous. I'd never buy such a nice pen for myself. It isn't even disposable, it needs refills.

I opened up my planner and wrote 'engagement ball' on Saturday, and 'wedding' on the weekend after Kyoya graduates.

I'm supposed to look amazing on his arm. A prisoner disguised as a fiancée and then a wife.

I'll do this for Hikaru. For Hikaru and Kaoru. I want them to be happy.

Just then my phone beeped.

.

 _Text discussion between Kyoya and Haruhi:_

 _Kyoya: I wanted to tell my fiancée good night._

 _Haruhi: Good night, Kyo_

 _Kyoya: Cancel anything you have scheduled Tuesday after classes. We'll be meeting with the wedding planner._

 _Haruhi: Fine_

 _Kyoya: I can't wait to see you in that dress. You'll look amazing on my arm on Saturday night._

 _Haruhi: silence_

 _Kyoya: Haru? Still there?_

 _Haruhi: Yes._

 _Kyoya: I'll make you happy, Haru. I will. You'll grow to love me._

 _Haruhi: silence_

 _Kyoya: I'll see you in the morning. I love you._

 _Haruhi: Good night_

.

He doesn't love me. He doesn't know what that word means. No concept at all. The only thing I can hope for is he grows to see me as a person and not a piece of property. I have very little hope for that.

Sighing again, I turned to next week in my calendar and wrote 'wedding planner' on Tuesday. I was going to study that afternoon, so I have nothing to cancel.

.

She was sad, but that will change. She'll enjoy herself on Saturday night. I've ordered plenty of fancy tuna for my glutton.

Once we start meeting with the wedding planner, she'll start getting excited. What girl doesn't want to plan their wedding?

.

xXx

.

 **Thursday Morning:**

Another gift in my locker. I opened the velvet box to find a fine, gold chain with a diamond pendant. How do I justify throwing this away?

I don't. I'm engaged to Kyoya now. He's at the end of the hall, watching, alone. I'm almost late for class, and we have the hallway to ourselves.

Giving me a smirk (I'm learning to truly hate that smirk), he gestured for me to join him.

"Let me put that on you, Haru," he said as I stood in front of him.

I handed him the box. No going back now. This is my new life. I turned around and he clasped the chain around my neck. I barely managed to not jerk away when his arms came around under my breasts and he nibbled on my neck.

I saw Eiji tense up in front of me. I shook my head slightly.

Kyoya spun me around and said, "It looks beautiful on you. Everyone will know you are special to an Ootori." Then he kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you, Kyo."

Giving me a small smack on my butt, he said, "You better get to class before the late bell rings."

He's never touched me like that before. Do I have to accept any touching he wants? Was that in the contract?

.

Now that I've marked her as mine, she'll accept what's going to happen. More so when I put that ring on her finger.

.

What the hell was that all about? That's the man I'm guarding her against. That's the man that's put her in danger. Now she's letting him give her jewelry and kiss her?

She may be letting him, but she didn't want to. What did he say to her last night?

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, what's that you're wearing?"

Oh, no. I forgot to hide it under my shirt. "Nothing. Just a necklace dad got me." Quickly hiding it, I sat down and took out my textbook.

"Your dad bought you a diamond?"

"It's fake," I hissed. "Pay attention to Sensei."

.

xXx

.

"I'll meet you two in the Dining Hall," I said to the twins. "I need to stop by the restroom first."

"Sure thing, Haruhi."

I sat down on the little sofa in the girls' room. Crazy school! A sitting room in the bathroom. Pulling out the diamond, I finally took a good look at it. It is huge. About the size of a grape. What is he thinking?

It feels heavier than it is. Suddenly, I realized why. It's a collar. This diamond necklace is the collar and I let him put it on me. He collared me. It's as good as a brand.

If this is the collar, Hikaru is the leash. Bastard. He knows I'll never break that leash. He can jerk on it whenever he wants.

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Dining Hall:**

Where's Haru? All the rest of them are there. I'm surprised the twins came in without her. They hang on her like accessories.

Starting Monday, she'll be sitting over here with me. Wearing my ring. Eating the lunch I buy her. No more bringing her food to school like a commoner.

Everyone will know she's mine.

.

"Haruhi, where were you?"

"I had to stop at the restroom, Tamaki-senpai. Didn't Kaoru tell you?"

"You think I'd trust your safety to those shady twins?"

I sat down next to him and sighed, "Senpai, it's disappointing you don't trust your friends."

"I do trust my friends," he sputtered.

"Then are you saying Hikaru and Kaoru aren't your friends?"

"Of course not. They're my friends."

"Then are you saying I'm not your friend?"

"You're one of my best friends, Darling Haruhi."

"Well then, don't you think it's time you dropped this ridiculousness that Hikaru and Kaoru can not be trusted with me?"

I waited for him to catch up with what I said. Renge smiled at me in approval.

"I don't…"

"It's OK, Tamaki-kun. She's right. You can trust everyone here at the table."

He chewed on that a minute then smiled brightly, "You're right, Renge-chan!"

"Of course, I am," she smiled back at him.

Just as I opened up my bento, I caught Kyoya's eyes on me. That wretched smirk. I'll have to live with that smirk for the rest of my life.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Renge. Nothing's wrong."

Nothing's wrong but my entire life. Mrs. Ootori Kyoya. How am I going to live with this?

.

Where am I going to take Shinobu-san on our date tomorrow night? It's gotta be someplace I'll enjoy. I don't care if she does or not.

I should embarrass the shit out of her. Maybe something with the dog, Kasa. Still can't believe she named that mutt after me. Yeah, I'm ready for some payback.

.

 _Texts between Kyoya and Haruhi:_

 _Kyoya: Starting Monday, you'll be eating lunch with me._

 _Haruhi: Fine._

 _Kyoya: I don't see my necklace._

 _Haruhi: I'm wearing it._

 _Kyoya: You'll wear it Saturday night and every day after that. Where people can see it._

 _Haruhi: Yes, Kyo._

 _Kyoya: Enjoy your commoner's lunch. I'll be buying your lunch starting next week. It's time you became accustomed to the life of an Ootori._

 _Haruhi: Fine._

 _Kyoya: Smile, Haru. This is for the best._

.

"Chika, how did our 'bring your lunch Tuesday' go this week? I forgot to ask."

"Very well, Kaoru-senpai. We had over a hundred donations and the charity was Lighthouse: Center for Human Trafficking Victims." I shuddered, remembering my research. The crimes people can commit against others is truly astounding. "Until I read about the organization, I had no idea it was so pervasive in Japan."

"I'm glad we are able to help," Hikaru-senpai said. "We need to have the school paper run a story on the charity of the week. Run it on Monday. It will remind everyone to bring their lunch and donations on Tuesday."

"That's a great idea, Hikaru. Now that it's catching on, the more we elevate awareness, the more we can donate to the charity."

"Excellent idea, Hikaru-senpai. I'll work with the editor, Sakyo-senpai, for the articles."

.

"Haruhi-senpai, you barely ate your food. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I'm just tired. Thanks though, Satoshi-kun."

"Up late studying?"

"Yes. English test tomorrow."

"But, Haruhi, that was last week."

"Yeah, remember you beat Kyoya-senpai's score?"

"Oh, right. Never mind."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Please stop asking, Kaoru."

As I listened to this exchange, I was more convinced that Eiji was right. Haruhi-senpai is dealing with something horrible and not letting any of us help her. I need to confront her tonight.

.

xXx

.

 **After Classes:**

"Where to, Haruhi-sama?"

I don't know. If I go back to the Haninozuka estate, I'll have to try on that dress. If I go anywhere else, I'm hiding.

I'm engaged now. Might as well face it. "The estate, please."

.

 **Phone Call between Haruhi and Kyoya:**

 **Haruhi** : "Hello?"

 **Kyoya** : "Haru, it's Kyo. How was your day?"

 **Haruhi** : "Fine. Typical Thursday."

 **Kyoya** : "I have a request."

 **Haruhi** : "Yes?"

 **Kyoya** : "Your dress has been delivered. Try it on and send me a picture. Once I get that, I'll know if it needs to be altered."

 **Haruhi** : "You want me to send you a picture of me in that dress?"

 **Kyoya** : "Yes."

 **Haruhi** : "Fine."

 **Kyoya** : "Haru, smile. This is just the beginning. Things are going to get even better."

 **Haruhi** : silence…

 **Kyoya** : "I'm looking forward to seeing you in that dress, Darling."

 **Haruhi** : "I'll send a picture."

 **Kyoya** : "Thank you, Love."

.

"Welcome back, Haruhi-sama. May I take your bags?"

"No, thank you. I'm going up to my room."

"There was a delivery for you. I placed it on your bed."

That's the dress and shoes. "Thank you."

.

xXx

.

 **Back at the Host Club:**

"Welcome!" and rose petals swirled around the room.

"Hikaru, where did that sketch come from? I haven't seen it before."

"Kaoru and I know the artist. We're sponsoring her in art school. Isn't it amazing?"

"The flowers…I can almost feel them blowing in the breeze."

"She has an amazing sense of perspective."

That's the sketch we noticed at Living Dreams. Donating art supplies to the program and sponsoring additional classes is something we're proud of doing. She wanted to give us that drawing, but we paid for it. Set up an art school scholarship and put the money there.

Kaoru joined us, "Impressive, isn't it?" She nodded. "Even more so when you find out the artist is only 10-years-old."

"A child did this?"

By this time, we'd gathered a group of princesses. Kaoru and I told them about our time at Living Dreams and the artists we saw.

"You should hold an auction and raise money selling their artwork."

We spent the rest of Club time discussing that and other ways to raise money. And all it took was Haruhi opening our eyes.

.

xXx

.

 **Haruhi's Room:**

This dress isn't that bad. The straps attach at the back of my neck. Completely sleeveless. Completely backless. No bra. Tight on my hips and then flairs slightly. Slits on either side up just past my knees. Too much skin, but I don't think I have a say in that anymore.

Brown to match my eyes and hair. Strange choice. The twins never put me in this color.

Spiked heels. What is it with guys? They like when we're shorter than they are and then they put us in these ridiculous heels. I'm sure I'll break something while I'm dancing.

Now that I've given in and accepted the engagement, he'll use Hikaru's medical records over me every time he needs something. Kyoya will jerk that leash and I'll be at his command.

I threw myself on my bed. There has to be a way to make this work. There must! He can't seriously treat me like a pet our whole marriage, can he?

Of course! Maybe I'm not fertile. If I can't have children, the whole thing is off. He wouldn't want anything more to do with me, and I could fade out of his life. Who am I kidding? The odds of that are so low.

I'm doing this for my friends. If I can confront drunk idiots for girls I barely know, I can do this for Hikaru. I will do this for Hikaru.

I don't know the first thing about attending a business event like this. Host Club Balls aren't the same. There will be food, drinks, talking, and dancing.

Dancing? I'm going to have to dance with Kyoya. Will I have to dance with his business associates? In those heels? What do I say to them?

Pull it together, Haruhi. You're being silly. You've been a Host. You can talk for hours without really saying anything. Smile, charm them, and it will work out. You just have to make it through Saturday night.

I stared at the ceiling for a long time, feeling the weight of my new life crushing me. It won't be just Saturday night. It will be every night. Every day. I'll be his wife every day for the rest of my life. Once Dad signs that contract, Kyoya and I are as good as married.

He wants me to stay that night with him after the ball. I assume that means what I think it means. Sex. With him, I'll never be able to call it making love. It will always be just sex. Will he even realize I don't want it? Will he even care?

What have I agreed to?

I will be Kyoya's wife. I have to be. I'll always put my friends first. Hikaru and Kaoru deserve to be happy. Deserve the best life they can have.

If I don't to this, Kyoya will expose Hikaru and still not give up on me. This way, one of us can be out from under him.

I'm doing this for my friends.

He and I will have children. I'll raise them. I'll keep them away from his influence. They will be loved. They will have the life I won't. They will know they can do anything. Love anyone. Have their freedom.

Maybe I'll have to give up my dream of being a lawyer. How else am I going to make sure the children are raised properly?

I stood up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. He wants a picture. Fine, I'll give him a picture. He won't get the satisfaction of seeing me upset. I won't give him the chance to correct me. I won't let him jerk that leash.

I held up my phone to take the picture in the mirror. Turning slightly to the side, I put my leg forward to show off the slit. My mouth formed my best Host smile, and I took the picture.

Before I had the chance to change my mind, I texted it to him.

Within seconds, I received the reply:

 _Simply breathtaking, Darling. You'll be adored by everyone Saturday night but will be coming home with me._

I dropped the phone and regarded my face in the mirror.

I'll do this for Hikaru. I'll do this for my friends.

I'll be Kyoya's wife for the rest of my life.

He'll be my owner for the rest of my life.

I must follow his rules for the rest of my life.

I will be Mrs. Ootori Kyoya forever.

I wouldn't have to do any of this if I was dead.

.

xXx

.

 **Back at the Host Club:**

"Kasanoda-san, where are we going tomorrow night? What do I wear?"

"It's a surprise," I hid my smirk. "Dress nice, not formal."

"I don't like surprises. As a yakuza heir, I'm sure you don't like them either."

"Deal with it, Shinobu-san. You can trust me."

"Are you kidding?"

"No way. I don't want to confuse you."

"Jerk."

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Mansion:**

My legs gave out under me. How could I even think that? Dead? I know what it's like to have someone dear to you die. I could never put anyone through that on purpose. That's not me at all.

The tears came. I couldn't stop them.

I'm marrying Kyoya for my friends. For them. I have to.

I grabbed a handkerchief before I ruined the dress with my tears. Words kept rolling through my head…

Marriage

Children

Hikaru

Sex

Collar

Leash

Death

That last one stopped me cold. I can't do this alone.

.

xXx

.

 **Back at the Host Club:**

"Bing!"

That's my phone. Who's texting me? Everyone's here.

Haruhi?

.

 _Texts between Renge and Haruhi:_

 _Haruhi: Renge, can you come over to the Haninozuka Estate after Club?_

 _Renge: Sure. Is something wrong?_

 _Haruhi: I need to talk to you about something private. Don't tell anyone you're coming over. Be anonymous so Kyoya doesn't see you._

 _Renge: OK. I'll leave before Satoshi and Chika._

 _Haruhi: Thanks. I appreciate it._

.

That's completely out of character for Haruhi. What could have happened? Why would she ask me instead of one of the guys? She's much closer to the twins. Even Kasanoda would be a more logical choice.

It must be something girl related. Oh No! Please don't let her be pregnant. Did she and Kyoya-senpai get that far? What is she going to do?

This is a nightmare. If she decides to have the baby and not tell Kyoya-senpai, I'll smuggle her to France. She can stay at our estate. He'll never find her there. I've got to get over there now! We might have to get her on a plane tonight.

We must be careful. She's carrying the heir he so desperately wants!

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Estate:**

"Haruhi-sama, you have a guest."

I didn't wait. I pushed open the door and rushed in.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" I slammed the door in the butler's face. He doesn't need to know what's going on.

"How far along are you? Are you going to keep it? Does anyone else know?"

Then I took a good look at her. Wearing a formal dress, she's crumbled on the floor. Crying.

"What? Renge?"

"Haruhi, get up off the floor. That can't be good for your condition." I tried to help her up, but she was dead weight.

"What condition?"

"The baby, of course."

"What baby?" She looked at me like I was speaking Russian or something.

"Aren't you pregnant?"

She shocked me by barking out a wounded laugh. "Not yet."

Not yet? Clearly, I'm missing something. I'm missing something BIG. "Let's start over – what's wrong?"

"Everything," she whimpered and fell into my arms.

.

Now that she's here, how do I tell her? I need her help. I can't do this alone. I just can't.

"Haruhi, whatever it is, we'll figure it out," she comforted me, playing with my hair. "Take your time. Tell me what's going on. Why are you wearing a formal dress?"

"It's for my engagement party."

"Your what?" she yelled in my ear. "What are you talking about?"

"I've accepted Kyoya's proposal. He's going to announce our engagement on Saturday night at the Ball. This is the dress he had designed for me."

.

Her voice is dead. Flat. Emotionless. Resigned. What the hell happened?

"Wait. Back up. You accepted his engagement? Why?"

"I had to."

"I don't understand, Haruhi. Why did you have to?" I'm trying to be patient and calm. If I get hyper, it will be harder to get the story.

She pulled away from me and stood up. She looks terrible in that dress. Too much skin. Not appropriate for a 16-year old. I can see why it appeals to him, though.

"I had to. He gave me an impossible choice. We're getting married right after he graduates in April."

"That's insane, Haruhi. You've been telling him no for weeks, and you change your mind? What did he threaten you with?" My voice was getting louder. I wanted to shake some sense into her, but that would be pointless.

"Doesn't matter. I've accepted." Another couple of tears ran down her face and she scrubbed them away. "I know why I'm doing this. I know what I'm doing. But, Renge, I don't think I can do it alone. I need help."

If she thinks I'm going to help her do this, she's insane. "Help with what? Spell it out for me Haruhi."

"After we announce our engagement, after my dad and Kyoya sign that contract, my life's over. I'll never be Haruhi again. I'll be Mrs. Ootori Kyoya forever. I have to have babies on a schedule. I won't have my own career. I'll be a trinket he takes out and wears for parties.

"I have to do this, but I can't do it alone. I can't do it without a friend. I need you to help me get through it. I need someone on my side." She sat down on the bed, dropped her face into her hands, and cried. I put my arm around her and waited.

Why is she marrying him? Whatever he threatened her with, it must have been bad. Something she didn't think she could get out of. Something that's worse than giving her life to that asshole. What's worse than that? The only things I can think of are truly terrible.

"Shhh. We'll figure this out. I'll help you. I'll be with you every step of the way. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Renge," she sniffled.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "First things first. I can't help you unless I know why you are going through with this. I have to know, Haruhi." Please tell me. Please!

"Hikaru," she whispered. I barely heard her.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything. I have to protect him. He can't go through that."

This is ridiculous. I don't want to drag information out of her piece by piece.

"Haruhi. You aren't making sense. Start from the beginning. Tell me the whole story. I want to help you."

She took a huge breath and blew it out. "Alright, but you have to keep this private. No one else can know why. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I have to."

I don't care what it is, she doesn't have to. I'll get her out of this, and if I can't, I know eight guys who will move heaven and earth for her. "Whatever, just tell me." That's not really a promise, is it?

"Kyoya said that he would release Hikaru's medical records if I didn't marry him. He'd make sure everyone knew he was committed in a mental institution last year and why."

Shit…No wonder. There's no way she'd let him ruin one of her friends like that.

"I can't let Hikaru go through that. I can't even ask him to. He's so fragile right now. This will ruin his life."

I tried to grab her but missed as she ran into the bathroom.

I don't care what Kyoya-senpai's threat is, she's not marrying that jerk. I need backup.

.

 _Texts between Chika and Renge:_

 _Renge: Get to Haruhi's room NOW. Tell no one!_

.

When did Renge-senpai get here?

Haruhi-senpai's room is just down the hall. I barged in. "What?"

"Shhh. Haruhi's in the bathroom. I need to tell you what's going on."

I nodded and kept quiet. Is this what has her so upset?

"She's accepted Kyoya-senpai's proposal. They're announcing their engagement Saturday night."

"What!"

"Shhh…He's threatening to expose Hikaru's commitment to a mental institution and the reason why unless she marries him. We can't let her do that!"

"Of course, not. How is she even considering it?"

"Chika, you know Haruhi. She'll do anything to help her friends."

"Yeah, you're right. She'd do anything. Including marrying that…that…"

"Asshole. It's OK, you can say it."

"Asshole."

.

I heard talking on the other side of the bathroom door. Who is Renge talking to? I asked her to keep this to herself.

"Chika?" I said, opening the door and spotting him.

He walked up to me, took both of my hands, stared right into my eyes, and with the firmest, most deadly voice I've ever heard him use he said, "You will not marry that jerk. We will fix this."

"I have to. Hikaru…"

"Haruhi-senpai, no! You are not marrying him. This is not a negotiation. We will fix this."

Chika turned to Renge and said, "Text the twins. Tell them to get over here. They aren't to tell anyone."

"On it."

Then he pulled out his phone and spoke with the butler, "The Hitachiin twins are coming over through the garage. Escort them directly to Haruhi's room."

.

Fifteen minutes later, the twins barged into the room.

Hikaru was the first to spot her dress, "Haruhi! Take that ugly dress off. Who the fuck designed that monstrosity? You're showing way too much skin for someone your age, and there is a reason we never dress you in chocolate brown. It doesn't show off your eyes, it diminishes them."

"Wait a minute, Hika," Kaoru broke in. "Haruhi? Why are you even wearing that dress?"

That's when I decided to take over the conversation. This needs a girl's touch. "This is the dress she thinks she's wearing to her engagement party on Saturday."

Five whole seconds of silence. I counted. Then, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" That's about right.

"Kyoya-senpai threatened to expose your medical records if she doesn't marry him. Everyone will know you were committed to a mental institution and why." I stood there waiting for the explosion.

.

What? Medical records?

That fucking bastard! That dickhead! That motherfucker! That asshole! That…I ran out of words.

He's making Haruhi choose between me and her life. And she chose me? She chose me! She's going the spend the rest of her life with that son of a bitch for me!

He's making her marry him, have his children, lose her career, and follow his orders so I can keep my condition secret. No way in hell.

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly saw red. My heart beat so loud I couldn't hear anything else. My friend, Haruhi…the third to our triplets…was willing to do that for me. After all I did to her. After assaulting her! After forgiving me!

Something clicked and I saw her for what she really is to me. My friend. My true friend. The friend that will go to the end of the universe for me. The friend that trusts me, cares for me, loves me. My best friend.

Not a love interest. Not someone to lust over. Not someone to drool over. Not someone to chase. Someone who is my friend. My best friend.

My friend that I'd do anything for, just like I'd do anything for Kaoru.

.

I watched Hika as his thoughts played across his face. He's so angry. Hopefully Chika can stop him if he tries to put his fist through the wall.

He turned to look at Haruhi. Haruhi who's still standing there in that horrible dress. His face showed something that I've been waiting and hoping for. Friendship.

.

Hikaru walked up to me and gathered me in his arms. "Haruhi, I will not let you do this for me. I will not let you ruin your life just to protect me. I don't need protection. I don't give a fuck who finds out. I'll expose the records myself before I let you even talk to him one more time."

His hands came up and held my face. "You are my friend. You are part of Kaoru's and my world. I wouldn't let you do this any more than I'd let Kaoru do this for me. We're triplets. We protect each other, and today you need our protection."

I felt a light kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Haruhi. I love you like the little sister I never had. I won't let you do this."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

"Thank you," I whispered and buried my face in his chest and cried in relief.

.

I knew those twins would never let her do this. I'm just relieved she told Renge-sama before the Ball.

"Alright, enough tears," Kaoru said. "Haruhi, you need to take that ridiculous dress off."

He selected some clothes from her closet, "Here. Put these on." Handing them to her, he gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Now what?"

"Now, Chika-kun, we go back and tell our parents what they and our PR firms need to prepare for."

"What if your parents say no?" Haruhi-sama asked, coming out of the bathroom. She looks way better in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Haruhi, our parents adore you. They will agree with us. They will never let you marry that asshole just to protect me. Don't worry."

"Yeah, Haruhi. We'll talk to mom and dad. They'll fix it. You have nothing to worry about."

"What do I do about Kyoya?"

I looked around the room and decided to take over, "Once we get confirmation from your parents, I'll text the club. We'll meet tomorrow morning in the Club Room an hour before classes. We'll figure out a plan of action.

"As for tonight, don't worry about him at all. Get some sleep and know you don't have to do this."

"Thanks, guys. I have no idea how to show you how much I appreciate this."

"Just keep being our friend. That makes everything worth it," Kaoru-senpai said as he hugged her.

.

After the twins left, I decided to stay the night with Haruhi. "I'm going to call my mansion and have them bring over what I need for the night and the morning. I'll stay here with you tonight, Haruhi."

"Thank you, Renge. Thank you for everything!"

"Of course. All your friends would do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for us."

.

xXx

.

 **Hitachiin Estate:**

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you."

"Oh, no. You two didn't get expelled or anything, did you? Those pranks of yours. I knew they'd get you into trouble."

"No, nothing like that. We didn't do anything."

Sitting in the lounge, drinking tea, our parents look cautious. They never know what's going to come up when we're involved.

Kaoru and I decided I'd do most of the talking. It revolved around me.

"I told you that Kyoya-senpai was being a total dick to Haruhi, right?"

"Language!"

"Mom, you're going to hear a lot worse as this conversation goes along. How about a pass for tonight?" She waived her hand at me to continue.

"I told you how Kyoya-senpai is pressuring Haruhi to marry him, right?"

"Yes. Despicable."

"Yesterday, he gave her a new threat. She's willing to go through with the marriage because of it."

Dad sat up straight, "What kind of threat would make her do that?"

"Here's where we come in. That shithead threatened to expose my medical records from the nuthouse unless she married him. Can you believe that!"

"Asshole!"

"Mom, language!"

"Get used to it."

Mom took a deep breath and stared at me, "Are you saying that Haruhi agreed to marry that jerk to protect you? She's throwing her life away to protect yours."

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea how rare a friend like that is?"

"One in a lifetime, Mom, and we hit the jackpot!"

"You may have hit the jackpot, but what are you going to do?"

"Do? There's no choice. Nothing to think about. Took me less than a second. She's not marrying him. Not now, not ever. I can take anything he can dish out. I don't give a shit what other people think."

"That's my son," dad said, pride shining in his eyes. "That's exactly what I want to hear."

"Yeah, screw Kyoya. Let him do his worst. This won't hurt my reputation that much. I'm in fashion. Everyone in fashion is a little nuts."

"Now that that's decided," Mom broke in, "when is this story likely to leak and what do we need to do?"

We spent about an hour talking about PR departments, press statements, security, and lots of other stuff. I think we're set.

"Hikaru, you need to call your doctor and let him know this is going to happen. Find out from him about records showing your improvement that we can use to fight the leak. Make a plan with him about appointments, phone calls, and any type of support you'll need."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm not going to regress because of this. I'm going to get stronger."

"If we're finished, I'm going to call Haruhi and let her know what we've decided. I want to put her fears to rest."

"Thanks, Dad. She'll appreciate it."

.

 **Phone call between Mr. Hitachiin and Haruhi:**

 **Haruhi** : "Hello?"

 **Hitachiin** : "Haruhi-chan, this is Hitachiin-san, Hikaru and Kaoru's father."

 **Haruhi** : "Yes, sir?"

 **Hitachiin** : "Their mother and I have spoken to the boys. They told us everything."

 **Haruhi** : "Yes, sir?"

 **Hitachiin** : "I'm calling to make sure you understand to not accept the proposal. We can't let you do that for Hikaru. We will handle this. You don't have to worry about anything."

 **Haruhi** : "Thank you, sir. Please let me know if you need me to do anything."

 **Hitachiin** : "The only thing you need to do is get him out of your head. This exposure is no longer a threat. Consider it over."

 **Haruhi** : "Thank you again, Sir. You have no idea what a relief that is."

 **Hitachiin** : "It's I that should be thanking you, Haruhi. You've brought my boys into the world and shown them how to be both individuals and a team."

 **Haruhi** : "It was my pleasure. I'd do anything for my friends."

 **Hitachiin** : "Yes, you would. Now it's time for your friends to protect you. Good night."

 **Haruhi** : "Good night, sir."

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Morning, Music Room 3:**

"Chika, what is this meeting about?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

This meeting is about me. Those rich bastards are going to figure out how to protect me. Damn, I love them. Thanks, Mom, for finding me such good friends.

"Everyone be quiet and don't interrupt," Chika barked. "Last night, Renge and I found out that Kyoya-senpai is threatening Haruhi again."

"Again! What the hell?"

"Kasanoda, please be quiet so Chika can explain." Renge's been a rock for me. We talked for hours last night. About Kyoya and everything he's done. I didn't realize how fulfilling it is to have a deep friendship with another girl.

"Thanks, Renge-senpai. Kyoya-senpai told Haruhi-senpai that unless she married him, he would release Hikaru-senpai's medical records to the press. Everyone would know about his mental illness."

"That fucking bastard!"

"I agree, Kasanoda-senpai."

Renge took up the story. "Haruhi called me over last night, and I found her in a formal dress for the Saturday Ball. She'd accepted Kyoya-senpai's proposal."

"Haru-chan, how can you do that? You're throwing your life away."

"I know, Honey-senpai, but I'd do anything for my friends."

"Haruhi, we won't let this happen," Mori-senpai assured me.

"Everyone be quiet. I'm not done with this story. It will go quickly if you stop interrupting."

"Fine."

"I called Chika-kun in. Once he heard the story, he called the twins over."

Hikaru picked the story up. "Yeah, we came over and they told us everything. It's not going to surprise any of you that I told Haruhi that she couldn't do that. I don't want her throwing her life away for me. No way."

He smiled and me and squeezed my hand. "Kaoru and I talked to my parents. Their PR firms are ready for the exposure. I don't give a shit what they say about me. Everyone's nuts in the fashion industry."

"Now that you know the story, the next step is a plan. When and how do we tell Kyoya-senpai and what do we do about Saturday. Once he finds out, he'll be furious and could do anything."

"Chika, Hika and I were talking about this last night and came up with an idea," Kaoru said. He went on to explain, "Let's cancel Club today and go out on the yacht. We'll take lots of security and stay out there until Sunday morning."

"That's fine for you, but I have to be at the Ball. My father and grandmother have ordered it."

"The yacht has a helipad. You, Renge, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai can be flown back in time to get ready and attend. The rest of us will stay out until Sunday morning."

"That's a great idea, Chika. Let's bring along a masseuse. Everyone of us, and most definitely Haruhi, can use a massage. I know I'd love one before having to go to that Ball."

Renge wants me to get a massage? With everything that's happened, I might just accept.

"Excellent idea, Renge-chan." Those two are so sweet together.

Ritsu cleared his throat, "I won't be able to come. I have a date Friday night and, because this isn't an official Host Club event, I shouldn't join you guys."

"Are you sure, Ritsu. I'll miss you being there."

"I'm sure, Haruhi. It's not worth the risk. Hikaru's medical records are going to be released. We don't need another story of any of you fraternizing with a Yakuza heir outside of school or school clubs."

"OK." That's too bad. I much prefer the entire group be together.

"Haruhi and I also talked about this last night. We packed up her dress, shoes, and jewelry. When Kyoya-senpai's car comes to get her on Saturday afternoon, the Haninozuka's butler will give him the box."

"I'll write a note to Kyoya telling him that I'm declining his proposal."

"That works with our yacht plan. I know he's got people watching us. When he learns we're going out on the yacht, he'll think she's coming back with the others that are going to the Ball. He'll find out Haruhi's not coming without time to do anything about it," Kaoru explained.

Chika closed the meeting. "Fine. Now that we've got the plan, everyone make sure your bag is ready for the weekend. Meet at the dock 45 minutes after classes end. Does that work, Kaoru-senpai?"

"Perfect. Dad's getting the yacht prepped and having three security boats going out with us. Kyoya-senpai won't be able to do anything about it."

Ding!

"That's the first bell. Let's all go to class."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

That wasn't so bad, was it? I resolved that mess in one chapter. Haruhi will tell Kyoya to shove it (in her own words of course), and then we'll see what he'll do next.

If you got upset by how much Haruhi was beaten down by the situation, remember she's totally losing her life. The life she'd been planning for years. Obviously, she'd never kill herself, but I wanted the word to float through her head to make her realize she couldn't do this without a friend. I'd like to believe she'd have never married Kyoya. Someone would have done something when they found out. Those guys would do anything for her.

Hope you like what I did with Hikaru. Perfect time for him to realize what a good friend she is and to accept her like that. Hope his thought process made sense.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

The next chapter will not be the last chapter. I'm almost finished and it's going to be about 20k words, so I split it.

The yacht. The ball. Kyoya's reaction.

Tune in to find out all this and several surprises along the way.

See you next Saturday.

.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Big Announcement

**Author's Note** : Welcome back. This is the second to the last chapter. This story ends next week.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/15/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language, Language, Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 36: The Big Announcement**

.

 **Friday at Lunch:**

"Hika, stop staring at Kyoya-senpai. He's not supposed to know we know."

"Sorry, Kaoru. I'm just so fucking furious."

"We all are, but don't blow our cover. It's for Haruhi."

"Yeah, OK. That doesn't mean I don't want to kick the shit out of him."

"We all do."

It's a good thing I only have to pretend I don't know for one day. Kyoya knows I'm a horrible liar. In class this morning he asked me again if I was coming to the ball. I can't miss it even though I want to. My father and grandmother insisted.

"Tamaki-senpai, is something wrong?"

"No, darling Haruhi. My mind was just wandering."

"I don't like pretending I'm still going to the ball. He's been smirking at me all through lunch."

"Just know that you can smirk back next week," Ritsu said.

"I can, but I won't. This whole situation is crazy, and I want to put it behind me as quickly as possible. I won't add fuel to the fire."

"Good idea, Haruhi-senpai," Chika spoke up. "After he finds out, he'll be a wounded animal, and they're especially dangerous."

"Didn't you have a lunch meeting today, Haruhi-senpai?"

"I cancelled it. Tanaki-san is overseeing the security review and needed to be at the office. I'll meet with him for lunch on Monday to go over it and discuss next steps."

"Where are you going to be Sunday, Haruhi?"

"I'm going to study and work at the Haninozuka estate. I'm safe there."

"And Chika and I will be there to protect you," Satoshi promised. "Besides, I need some help with my trig."

She smiled at him, "No problem. Glad to help."

.

They all seem so cozy over there. I used to be over there with them before all this bullshit started. If Haruhi had just accepted my proposal in the first place, I'd still be over there.

I'd never admit this to anyone, but I miss those idiots. Tamaki's crazy ideas, the twins constant teasing, Satoshi's earnest humor, Chika's stoicism, and, of course, Haruhi. Haruhi's everything.

What will be their reaction to our engagement? She'll never tell them why she accepted. Protecting her friends and not sharing her problems are her hallmarks. They'll just have to live with it. I'll go back to the Host Club after they've calmed down.

If I close my eyes, I can imagine tomorrow night. The Ball announcement. Everyone hearing I do own the Corporation and am engaged. Haruhi, beautiful on my arm. All those girls out there that thought they might have a chance will be heartbroken, or their fathers' will be.

Then, after the Ball, in my apartment. Haruhi will be mine. Finally. I can still feel her lips on mine, her breasts in my hands, her thumbs on my nipples…

Shit. Tamaki's grandmother…Tamaki's grandmother naked…

.

xXx

.

 **Friday Afternoon after Classes:**

"All aboard!"

"Thanks for volunteering your yacht, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"No problem, Haruhi. It'd take the Japanese Navy to get you out here."

.

"Tamaki-kun, I brought the sketches and my art supplies. Want to work on the manga tonight?"

"Perfect, Renge-chan. We'll find a quiet place."

.

"Kao-chan, we're leaving with the helicopter? It's not coming tomorrow to get us?"

"Didn't want to have an empty helipad and give Kyoya-senpai the chance to land something. After dropping you guys off tomorrow afternoon, it will come back here."

"Smart thinking."

"Every once in a while, I get a good idea, Mori-senpai."

.

"Haruhi-senpai, did you really have to bring all that?" She's got her school bag stuffed with textbooks and paper plus a suitcase full of Petto Chinmi stuff.

"Satoshi, you own businesses. You know how much work is involved. I have to stay on top of things. I don't want there to be a problem because I put something off."

"I may own a couple businesses, but I don't run them day-to-day like you and Kyoya-senpai do. For the newspaper, I mainly read the financial statements and quarterly reports, and for the housing company, it's much the same, except I get personally involved in some of the projects."

I took the suitcase from her, "Let's set you up in the forward lounge. It's the smallest, so we probably won't be using it as a group."

"Thanks, Satoshi. When you and Chika need help with homework, you can find me there."

"I hope you're going to do other stuff too. You can't spend the entire trip being a bookworm."

"I'm sure the eight of you will drag me into some activity or other."

.

Lots of great pictures. Too bad the Yakuza brat isn't here. Still, getting on a boat with seven guys is not proper. Wonder what they do together? Like to get those pictures…

.

xXx

.

 **Black Onion Squad Headquarters:**

"Ootori-sama, you asked to be informed of the Host Club's movements."

"Go ahead, Tachibana."

"All but Kasanoda-san have left in the Hitachiin yacht."

The yacht? Why would…strange. Not Kasanoda?

"Anything else?"

"They took a helicopter and three security boats with them."

The helicopter makes sense. Tamaki, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Renge, and Haru must be flying back for the Ball and the younger brothers and the twins are staying out for the rest of the weekend.

"Any indications why Kasanoda wasn't with them?"

"No, not yet."

"Keep an eye on all of them. I want to know what's going on."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

.

xXx

.

After we all had our stuff settled and we started moving, we gathered in the rear lounge. It's the biggest room on the yacht with windows that go across the entire stern of the boat and across the sides of the room.

"I still can't believe you have a piano on a boat."

"Haruhi…Haruhi…Haruhi…yacht, not boat."

"Whatever."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We have some games onboard. Clue, Go, Jenga, and enough card decks to play Hell. That console over there has a ton of video games, and if we get really bored, we can play spin the bottle."

"You crazy twin! We can't play that!"

"Just kidding, Boss. Wanted to see if you were listening." This is the best part, "We also have this!" I said as I dumped out a huge bag of commoner's candy.

"Candy! Hika-chan! Yea!"

"I went back to the 100 Yen store and bought some of everything. Just what we need to kick back and enjoy the weekend. Try to make it last more than just tonight, Honey-senpai."

Haruhi turned to Mori-senpai, "Do you want to play 'Go' with me? I saw you playing on Wednesday and I need a hard challenge if I'm going to get better."

"Hn."

They set up the game at the bar, while the rest of us broke into groups. Honey-senpai, Kaoru, Satoshi, and I played video games. Chika pulled out a book. Tamaki-senpai started playing the piano while Renge sat with him.

Didn't seem like too long before dinner was ready.

.

xXx

.

 **Black Onion Squad Headquarters Basement:**

"It won't be long now, Kyoya. All your weak plans will be ruined as I take the company back."

"Father, do you even know where you are?" He looks disgusting. Even after I had him cleaned up his skin is sallow, eyes are sunk into their sockets, many more wrinkles than he had when I put him here, and much grayer. A person would think that the conditions are hard on him – they don't know what hard means. I've been taking it easy.

"You are in the deepest cell The Black Onion Squad has. They all work for me and would never cross me. You have no outside contacts. You don't even know what day it is, or what month for that matter. Give it up, old man, you've lost."

"An Ootori never loses."

He's lost a large percentage of his control. The mask has worn off. Now's the time to see if he orchestrated the leak.

"Tomorrow is the Ootori Ball where I will announce that I own the company and you are irrelevant. I'll also be announcing my engagement to Fujioka Haruhi."

I strained to keep the smirk off my face as he stood there gasping like a fish. "You're going to marry that commoner slut? You're going to make her an Ootori! Over my dead body!" His spittle was splattering all over the plexiglass cell wall.

"If that's the way you want it, I can arrange for your dead body to be there. You forget, I'm in control, not you."

"Not for long."

"You're delusional. Haruhi will become my wife. I'm the head of the family now, not you. I don't need your approval for anything."

"I'm still the head of the Ootori Family! Me! Ootori Yoshio!"

I'm convinced he's not behind the leak. His reaction was all wrong.

"We're done father. I don't think I'll see you before I have you shipped off to a mental institution, never to see the light of day again."

I snapped off the microphone, silencing his rant, and walked out.

.

xXx

.

 **Himura Estate:**

"You're late, jackass."

"I know. It was on purpose," I smirked at Shinobu. I like stomping on her buttons.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Wait a minute…we're not going anywhere without your mutt."

"Kasa? Why are we bringing Kasa?"

"Surprise."

"Asshole. Now I have to invite you in." She led me to the front lounge and then went to get the dog. I can't wait for this date.

.

What the fuck? He can be such a jerk.

Why would he want Kasa around? He doesn't even like her.

"Sweetheart…come to mama…"

She's curled up on her bed in my suite. I grabbed her cutest sweater, leash, and some treats. Who know where we're going.

"You like your sweater, don't you? Good girl. Come with me. There's an asshole waiting."

.

"Are you torturing that poor animal? Really? A fluffy pink sweater with rhinestones?"

"Shut up. She loves it."

"Yeah, I can tell." Kasa's chewing at the front sleeves. She probably thinks it's as stupid as I do. Maybe I should get her some leather.

"Do I need to bring anything else for Kasa? We're not going anyplace that she'll get hurt, are we?"

"Of course not. I'd never risk the dog's well-being. Yours, maybe, but not the dog's."

"She has a name, you know."

Yeah, that crazy chick named her after me. Like hell I'm going to use that name out loud.

"Whatever. Come on. The car's waiting."

.

xXx

.

 **After dinner on the Boat…oops, Yacht:**

"Haruhi, would you like another match?"

"Yes, but not now. You blew me away, and I need to recover."

I didn't beat her that badly. She's a good 'Go' player. I'm just better.

"I'm going to the forward lounge to work on some business things. Maybe after that?"

"Hn."

"Haru-chan, you're going to do that now?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. There's a lot to do."

Mitsukuni looked at her with 'those eyes'. She should know there's no defense. "But, Haru-chan, Takashi and I are only going to be here until tomorrow afternoon. You could work on all that then."

That look is doing its magic. She won't be able to resist.

3…2…1…

"What I have to do could take longer than that, Honey-senpai." That pout on Mitsukini's face is worse than those eyes. "How about this. Give me an hour and a half. I can organize everything, get my to-do list in order, and plan out tomorrow afternoon. After that, we'll do something together."

"But, Haru-chan…"

"That's the best I can give, Honey-senpai. You own businesses, you should understand."

"OK, but I'm starting the timer on my phone right now."

She flashed him a smile as she turned and ran out of the room.

.

Back in the rear lounge, we were trying to think of something to do when I realized we were missing someone. "Where's Haruhi-senpai?"

"Haru-chan's being mean, Satoshi-chan. She's working, but," he looked at his watch, "she only has an hour and twenty minutes left."

"You're timing her?"

"She said she needed 90 minutes. I'm giving her exactly that."

"Actually," Chika spoke up, "this is a good thing." He pulled a notebook out of nowhere and continued, "We need to coordinate our responses to the release of Hikaru-senpai's medical records. Having a cohesive response to Kyoya-senpai is also necessary."

I turned to Renge-senpai as she started to speak, "Simple is always better. Any questions regarding Hikaru should be answered, 'No Comment.' We'll let the Hitachiin PR Department carry the water."

She and Tamaki-senpai are sitting in an armchair together, with her on his lap. Won't be long before he proposes. Betting on his graduation night.

"As for Kyoya, don't dignify his confrontations with a response." She's calling him Kyoya now, not Kyoya-senpai. Guess he finally pushed her far enough.

"So, at the ball when he asks if we knew?"

"Just tell him 'no'. The facts play that way too."

"Renge-chan, you know I'm a terrible liar."

"I know," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be there to help you. I'm a terrific liar."

.

Petto Chinmi depends on me doing my job, but I'm sitting here staring out the window.

Next week. What will Kyoya-senpai do next week? How will he leak it? He owns controlling stock in their newspaper, so that answers that. As soon as it's out there, our world will explode.

He didn't specifically say he was going to leak my name. He'd be an idiot to do so, and Kyoya-senpai isn't an idiot. Once my name is dirtied, I can't become an Ootori.

THAT'S IT!

I took off running.

.

"I know how to fix this!" Haruhi yelled as she burst into the rear lounge.

Hika jumped up and caught her as she went by, "Fix what?"

"Hikaru, I'm sorry about all this, but I found a tarnished silver lining."

"Haru-chan, what are you saying?"

"When Kyoya-senpai leaks Hikaru's medical records, he'd be stupid to leak my name with it."

Renge nodded, "Of course. If you were mixed up in all that, you'd bring a bad image to the Ootori's."

"Exactly!" she shouted and pointed to Renge. "When the story comes out, we get my name out there and this whole thing is over."

"Haruhi," I said, "sit down. We need to talk about this. What's the catch?"

"But, Kaoru, it's perfect."

"No, there's a catch somewhere. There always is."

The room was silent for a couple minutes before Mori-senpai broke it, "Depending on how the story is written, it would damage your reputation. It could cripple your chances for law school and being hired by a reputable firm after. No one wants to hire someone with a past in the newspapers."

"Takashi's right, Haruhi-senpai. Your company's reputation would be tarnished, and your law career would be in danger."

I watched the tears well up in her eyes. Pulling her down on my lap, I let her cry. She can't get up before she's knocked down again. I rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We'll think of something. We'll protect you."

.

xXx

.

 **The Date:**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. A damn dog park?"

Looking around, I nodded. This place was as good as the pictures on the internet. Huge indoor dog park with obstacle courses, places to play fetch, lots of dog beds for them to chill on, even a freaking doggie pool. Well worth it.

"Maybe the mutt wants to run around for a while. Thought it'd be fun."

"You realize I'm standing here in 10-centimeter (~4 inches) heels and a tight dress, don't you?"

"So?"

"You bastard. You planned this."

"Shinobu dear, I plan everything," I smirked. Gave her the wickedest one I could.

"Fine, but we better be going out somewhere nice for dinner after."

"I've got that planned to." And wait till you see it. You'll love it.

.

Fucking dog park. Idiot.

Kasa does love it. At least they have a fence around the pool. I just had her groomed and she's not swimming.

Kasanoda handed me a bag, "For the mutt." It's full of dog toys. Maybe he does give at least one shit. I wouldn't want Kasa playing with the toys here.

I played fetch with a tennis ball. Kasanoda brought a rope toy and they played tug-of-war.

Traitor. Kasa actually likes it here.

.

xXx

.

 **Boat…oops, Yacht:**

Haruhi'd cleaned herself up and went back to her paperwork. Mitsukuni said she had 45 minutes left. He deducted the time she was in here. We all agree she shouldn't be alone that much this weekend.

I feel comfortable with Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Chika here, but my protective instincts have kicked into overdrive. I went up to the bridge to check on the security.

.

"Hika-chan, Kau-chan, we need a plan for something fun when Haru-chan comes back."

"Needs to be something that will take her mind off what's going on. She hates videogames because she sucks. I'd go with 'Hell' or a movie."

"Mitsukuni," I spoke up, "are we going to let her watch the feed?"

"What are you talking about, Chika?"

"Takashi will be wearing a camera and microphone during the ball so we can watch what's going on, Tama-chan."

"It's at the Ootori mansion. Won't their sweep catch it?"

"That's covered, Tama-chan."

"It will be in a lead-lined box disguised as a lighter. Once he's inside, he'll attach it to his lapel. It's been built into the Morinozuka crest. He'll replace the regular one he walked in wearing with the bug. They won't know. With all the media there, the mic's signal will be covered up."

"That's pretty smart, Chika. We should do something like that for fashion shows. Put them on the ushers and catch what people really think."

"Yeah, I'll talk to mom about it, Hika."

I spoke up again, "My question is still unanswered. Are we going to let Haruhi-senpai watch the feed?"

"She'll be told about it and watching it will be her decision," Takashi said as he walked back into the lounge.

"How's security going, Mori-senpai."

"Fine. I'm satisfied."

"If that's true," Kaoru-senpai laughed, "then there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Headquarters CEO Office:**

Fixing all my father's mess has taken over a year. I hadn't realized the Corporation was in such dire straits.

I've lined up several acquisitions and takeovers that will be started after the Ball. I'll have to take some time away from Ouran. One is in Paris. I'll take Haru with me.

"Ootori-sama, I have information on Kasanoda-san."

"Yes?"

"He and Himura Shinobu-san are on a date. Currently, they are at a dog park with her dog, Kasa."

Dog park? "Fine. That explains his absence from the yacht. Thank you, Tachibana."

.

xXx

.

 **On the Yacht:**

"Honey-senpai, I'm done. Did I make it on time?"

"Yes, Haru-chan, you have four minutes left." She smiled at me. She doesn't realize that if she'd been late, I was going to drag her out of there.

"Yea! Haruhi's back!" the twins shouted. "Now we can play a game!" They don't eat cake, where do they get their energy?

Haru-chan looked skeptical. "What game? There's no way I'm playing that silly hippo game."

Tama-chan pouted, but Renge-chan smacked him on the back of the head and whispered, "I like that game, Tamaki-kun. That's all that matters." That brought a smile to his face.

"We've got enough decks – we're playing 'Hell'."

"That works," Haru-chan said, and we all went to the dining room where the chairs had been pulled back from the table.

.

xXx

.

 **The Date:**

"A street vendor? We're eating at a fucking noodle stand?"

"Told you you'd like it." I don't want to laugh in her face, but it's so hard. She's funny when she tries to be fierce and angry.

"Asshole. I said someplace nice!"

"This is nice. Great view of the ocean, the city lights, and we can eat in that park over there."

"You want to eat in a park? It's December you idiot!"

"Won't bother me. What can I say? I'm a badass."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "You're a bad something alright."

I gestured to the stand, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with, you jerk."

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"That was fun, but I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Good night, Haruhi. See you in the morning."

I shut the door and sighed. Changing into pajamas, I let my mind wander over all my concerns…

What will Kyoya-senpai do when he realizes I'm not coming? Sundays are the highest readership days for newspapers. Does he have the facts ready to go?

Hikaru and Kaoru are putting up a brave front, but how worried are they? A PR department can't make something like this just go away.

This is partly my fault. I shouldn't have told Renge. I could have handled all this myself. I grimaced out the window and realized what a huge lie that was. All of it.

None of this is my fault. Kyoya-senpai set this up from the beginning. Sure, I fell into the trap, but no one blames me for that. Once I knew, I left him. This is all his doing. He made this mess.

But that doesn't help the Hitachiin's. No matter who caused all this, the outcome is the same. Hikaru will be eviscerated by public opinion. It's not fair. He was sick! If he'd had cancer or something, he would have been treated and no one would have said anything bad. Mental illness doesn't deserve the stigma. The brain is sick and needs to be treated. Same as any other organ in the body.

I checked the alarm clock – 11:30pm. If everyone else is in bed, I can work on Petto Chinmi for a while. Once some of these changes are implemented, it won't take up so much of my time.

.

xXx

.

 **Himura Estate:**

"Thanks for the miserable evening."

"Anytime."

"Next time, I decide what we're doing."

"That's assuming there will be a next time, Shinobu-san," he leered at me. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Shit. Did I really say that? Don't want that asshole to get a big head.

"Wow. Can we just pretend, for one second, that you're not a complete dick?"

"Whatever. Just tell me when," he said, then turned and walked away.

Fuck! He's so fucking annoying.

What am I going to do to get back at him?

.

xXx

.

 **Saturday Morning on the Yacht:**

"Haruhi! Wake up!" I know she was tired, but we've let her sleep in already.

"Hika, are you sure we should do this?"

"Yeah. She'd want some time with the Senpais and Renge before they leave."

"Haruhi!"

"Well, banging on the door isn't working. Is it unlocked?"

I tried the door, unlocked, so we went in.

"Kaoru, the bed isn't slept in."

"She's not in the shower."

"What the hell!"

"Calm down. I think I know."

.

I pulled Hika to the forward lounge. I was right. There was our Host Club Princess sleeping face down on some papers, drooling all over them.

"She's so cute!" Honey-senpai said from behind me. Didn't realize he was there.

"Don't scare me like that, Senpai."

"Sorry, Kao-chan."

Renge pushed her way through, "Leave this to me, guys. I'll have her up and moving soon."

.

"Haruhi?" I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder. "Haruhi? Wake up."

When I sat up, one of my business forms stuck to my face. Yuck.

Renge laughed and slowly pulled it off, "Looks like you fell asleep working. Do you know about what time?"

"Last time I looked at the clock it said four something," I yawned.

"Breakfast is ready with some strong coffee. Go take a shower and come eat."

"I just want to put my head back down."

"No. Get going," she laughed as she pulled me to my feet.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Flowers will be delivered by noon, Ootori-sama. The alcohol was delivered last night, and the champagne is being chilled."

"Very good."

"The press area for those not invited inside has been set up at the end of the driveway, just inside the estate near the guard house."

"Hmm."

"Invited press will enter through the side entrance, be searched, and given their credentials. Their section of the ballroom has been cordoned off."

"I see. Will that be enough room?"

"It's the same amount of space we've used before with roughly the same number of press, according to your records."

I don't want them writing about me being rude to the press. "Give them half again as much. Tonight is about appearances."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"When will the orchestra be here?" I know when, but does this new event planner?

"They will start setting up at three and be ready to welcome the first guests."

"Family photographer?"

"Has already started taking setup pictures for reference. Scheduled to be here until the family leaves."

"Caterers?"

"The first wave is already in the second kitchen. Another group will be here at one. The last and biggest group at four."

"Waiters?"

"With the last group."

"My date will be here at four. Are the hairdresser and manicurist scheduled?"

"They'll arrive at three thirty to set up and be ready."

"Carry on."

I walked through the house, attempting to think of it as my own. Would Haruhi and I live here? Everywhere I turn, I see my father. Not sure redecorating would be enough.

Finding myself outside my parents' bedroom, I decided to look around. I hadn't been in here since the search after my father was taken into custody.

Some strange things were found during that search. Leather, handcuffs, whips, head masks. Just thinking about what my father may have done to my mother in here makes me sick. Haruhi and I could never sleep in here.

So, what do I do with the mansion? Leave it empty? Tear it down and build a new one? Build a new one somewhere on the estate just for Haruhi and me?

For now, the apartment is big enough. I have time to decide. It will be over a year before my first heir is born.

.

xXx

.

 **On the Yacht:**

"Let's watch a movie!" Honey-senpai bounced around.

"Which one?"

"Something funny!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were tearing through the shelves of DVDs. "'How to lose a guy in 10 days' or 'Hot tub time machine' or 'The Hangover' or …"

I'd been looking over their shoulders, "That one, 'The Intern'." (1)

"Are you sure, Haruhi?"

"Sure. At least it doesn't look like toilet humor or a RomCom."

Hikaru put the movie in and we all sat on the sofas and chairs. What I saw wasn't bad, but I woke up to find myself asleep on Mori-senpai.

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. I'm more tired than I thought."

"No problem."

"We're watching 'The Hangover' now," Hikaru announced.

"I know I won't like that one, Senpai. How about a 'Go' rematch?"

.

It was 2:00 before we knew it. We watched as Takashi, Mitsukuni, Tamaki-senpai, and Renge-senpai boarded the helicopter and flew to Tokyo. They're landing at the Haninozuka Estate where they can't be seen. We're assuming this will trick Kyoya-senpai into believing she came back with them.

"Haruhi-senpai? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Chika-kun."

We walked into the forward lounge and I gestured to a seating area. Somehow this responsibility landed on my shoulders. Without Takashi around, I am the calmest here. There's no way I'd let Tamaki-senpai or Hikaru-senpai tell her about this.

"I wanted to discuss tonight. Those of us still here want to see what's going on at the Ootori Ball. Takashi will be wearing a bug with camera and mic. Do you want to watch the feed?"

I expected an explosion or anger at least. She sat there with no emotion for almost three minutes.

"I'm not sure. On one hand, I want to see the announcement of his ownership and watch the crowd applaud for him. He worked for years to get where he is, and I don't want that taken from him. On the other hand, I just want him out of my life. I don't need to be reminded of what he did and what's still coming."

"That's reasonable. We'll be recording everything. If you decide to watch the announcement, you can do it anytime."

"Thanks, Chika-kun."

I stood up and walked to the door, "The helicopter is coming back with pizza. Come up when it gets here, or it will be cold."

.

Figures those rich bastards would do something like that. Chika looked scared to tell me about it. As long as I'm not involved, I don't care if they bug the Ball, crash the Ball, or burn the mansion to the ground. Not really, but don't care about the bug.

I started reviewing the final draft of the marking plan before I conked out last night. That's where I'll start today.

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Mansion:**

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Fujioka Haruhi for the Ootori Ball."

"Ah, yes. She's not here. I was asked to give you this for Ootori Kyoya-sama."

He handed me a big box. This is what I delivered on Thursday. Her dress and shoes. What is going on?

"Is she arriving at the Ootori Mansion by different means?"

"No. She asked me to give you that box instead."

Shit.

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"Haruhi, Renge had her massage early this morning and said it was fantastic. When do you want yours?"

"Massage?" Kaoru pulled me out of my own world. I hardly heard him.

"Yeah, massage. I think you could really use one."

Hikaru started pulling me up from my seat, "Come on, Haruhi. If you're this out of it, you need one bad."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Tachibana, where is Haruhi?"

I handed him the box and cringed, "She was not there. The butler gave me this box."

"Is she coming another way?"

"I asked that as well. The answer was 'no'."

He inhaled deeply through his nose, closing his eyes and trying not to shake with rage. He's truly frightening when angry.

"Go back and drag her here," he growled.

"I was told she isn't there."

The box was ripped open and an envelope fell on the floor.

Kyoya-sama looked at me and ordered, "Get out!"

.

She's not coming! She sent a fucking note!

I ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper with her strong and even writing.

.

 _Note from Haruhi to Kyoya:_

 _Kyoya-senpai,_

 _I am breaking our forced engagement. I will not be coming to the Ootori Ball tonight. Enclosed you will find the dress, shoes, necklace, and watch. I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure you understand why I can't keep them._

 _A year ago, when we started dating, I had no idea we'd end up here. Did you have this planned from the beginning? Was I always just a pawn?_

 _I know my feelings were real and thought yours were too. I was disappointed and hurt to learn that they weren't. I thought that honesty was something we both valued._

 _At this point, I only ask that you spare Hikaru and the rest of his family. The two of you were close friends once. You helped him receive the care he needed. He's still recovering, and I ask that you consider what exposure could do to him._

 _The Hitachiin's should not receive the brunt of your anger when it is actually focused on me. I accept my responses and actions are not what you wanted, but please accept that I am an individual who should be afforded her own choices._

 _I wish you luck tonight as you publicly claim ownership of the Ootori Corporation. Savor the accomplishment. You earned it and everything that comes with it. This is your night. I'm proud of you._

 _Haruhi_

.

She's not coming! She threw the dress and jewelry in my face! And that note! Does she really think that asking me not to is going to keep me from destroying Hikaru? I'll show her you can't call an Ootori's bluff.

"Tachibana – get in here!"

"Sir."

"If Haruhi wasn't at the Haninozuka estate, where is she?"

"The logical answer is still on the Hitachiin's yacht."

"Go get her!"

"That's not possible, Kyoya-sama."

Not possible! How dare he tell me not possible!

"There are at least ten security guards on the yacht. All Haninozuka trained. Haninozuka Yasuchika and Morinozuka Satoshi are also there. Three security boats with as many guards each are circling the yacht. There's no way to get her out without casualties."

"Give me a minute," I growled.

If I'd been alone, I might have collapsed into my fathers…no, my chair. Instead, I sat slowly.

What am I going to do?

If they have that much security, they are prepared for something huge. We didn't have that much when the Host Club was out there and there were more high society people then.

I felt a lighting bolt hit…they know. About everything. Haruhi told them. She's out on that yacht hiding from me. They are keeping her from me. All of them.

Unacceptable.

"Tachibana, wait outside."

"Yes, sir."

.

It's a good thing he saw reason. Infiltrating that yacht and kidnapping Haruhi-sama would be disastrous.

I hope Haruhi-sama and the others know what they've gotten themselves into. Kyoya-sama is capable of almost anything and should never be angered.

.

 **Phone call between Kyoya and Tamaki:**

 **Tamaki** : "Hello?" Oh no, it's Kyoya. What do I do?

 **Kyoya** : "Tamaki, Where's Haruhi?"

 **Tamaki** : "Why does it matter to you?"

 **Kyoya** : "Tamaki…"

 **Tamaki** : "She's out on the Hitachiin's yacht with the rest of the Host Club that aren't going to the Ootori Ball." How was that?

 **Kyoya** : That's wasn't a lie. "Why didn't she come back with you?"

 **Tamaki** : "Why should she? She's not going to the ball. She told us that when the leak came out."

 **Kyoya** : That's probably still true. He's getting better at lying with the facts. "And if I told you she was coming to the ball?"

 **Tamaki** : "She never told us she was going."

 **Kyoya** : "Fine. See you tonight." I'll get the rest out of him in person. He can't lie to my face.

 **Tamaki** : "Goodbye, Kyoya."

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"Hika, I just got the text from Tamaki-senpai. Kyoya-senpai's called him asking about Haruhi. He knows."

"Well, that asshole can just go fuck himself. Let him do his worst. I don't care."

.

"Satoshi, who's phone is that?"

"Haruhi-senpai's. She didn't take it into her massage and asked me to watch for her Dad calling."

"What's with all the beeping?"

"Kyoya-senpai's blowing up her phone. He's left three voice messages and at least fifteen text messages, all within the last half hour."

"Guess he knows now. Are you reading those?"

"Of course not, Chika. Haruhi-senpai only asked me to answer or read the texts if it was her father and not to bother her unless it's an emergency."

"Good."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Ootori-sama, you asked to be notified of the preparation progress."

"Go ahead."

"The orchestra came at 3:00 and is setting up. The second group of caterers are here with the last group coming at 4:00. The hairstylist and manicurist are here and getting ready."

"Cancel the hairstylist and manicurist. They are not needed."

"Has the time of your date's arrival changed?"

"You no longer have to concern yourself with her. I'll handle it."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Very well. Carry on."

.

xXx

.

 **Houshakuji Estate (Renge's Mansion) That Evening:**

"Renge-chan, you are a vision," he whispered as he took my hand to kiss.

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun. You're more handsome than ever."

"I asked your maid about your dress. This will complement if perfectly."

He handed me a velvet box. It's not ring sized, but I'm not disappointed. We're not ready for that.

"Tamaki-kun, it's beautiful!" I stared down at a magnificent sapphire necklace. The stones went all around with diamonds between them and set in gold. Choker length, it will match my dark blue and gold gown.

"Thank you so much," I squealed as I threw myself at him for a hug. His arms came around me and pulled me to him. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, but when I looked up, his lips touched mine gently.

"They may be beautiful, but they'll never outshine you, Renge-chan."

When I first met him, I called him the fake prince. He used lines like that like a script. Now, I know he means them. And he only says them to me.

"I love you, Tamaki-kun."

"I love you too, Renge-chan."

He released me, helped me put on the necklace, and presented his arm. "Shall we go? We have reservations at the best restaurant in town."

"Definitely."

.

xXx

.

 **Morinozuka Estate:**

"Takashi, are you ready?" I poked my head into his room. He was still tying his bowtie.

"Almost."

"Do you have the camera?"

"Security's giving it to me before we leave."

"Do you think Kyoya actually will leak Hika-chan's medical records?"

He took his time answering me. "I think it's dangerous to call his bluff. Haruhi embarrassed him, and his retaliation will be swift and complete. He does not know her. Exposing Hikaru is the worst thing he could do. She'll never even look at him again after that. However, Kyoya does not issue empty threats."

"Poor Hika-chan."

"We will stand behind him. We will ride this out together."

He'd finished with his tie. "Let's go."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

Haruhi should be here with me welcoming the guests, but it's just Ono-san and my brothers. It's a good thing no one but Tachibana knew Haruhi was coming. Her absence won't be an issue.

As more and more Ootori board members, business associates, rivals, and other members of the upper class came through the receiving line, I made myself not think of Haruhi. Nothing can be done now. Tonight will happen and will come off well without her.

"A large turnout, Ootori-san."

"Indeed, Ono-san. It bodes well."

Shit. There's Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. I'm sure they know about Haruhi, but they'll never let it slip.

"Kyo-chan! The Mansion looks fantastic. I hope there's cake!"

He hasn't called me Kyo-chan since this mess started. I smiled indulgently. It plays well with the press. "Of course, Honey-senpai. Some excellent strawberry confections brought in just for you."

"Thanks, Kyo-chan!"

I nodded at him and took Mori-senpai's outstretched hand, "Mori-senpai."

"Kyoya."

After introducing them to Ono-san, I turned to the next group of guests.

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"Kaoru! The feed is up!" Hikaru shouted from the rear lounge.

I turned back to Haruhi, "Are you sure you don't want to watch?"

"I'm sure. I've got plenty of work to do for both Petto Chinmi and Mori-senpai's Board, plus homework. I'd rather do that."

"Did you see all the messages and voice mails from Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes. I deleted them without reading or listening."

"Good for you. If you need one of us and don't want to come into the room, send a text." I gave her a quick hug, "Don't spend all night being a bookworm."

.

"What's up?" Kaoru asked as he joined us.

"Mori-senpai just put the camera on. We missed the receiving line, but we were expecting that."

"What the hell is that woman wearing?"

"I'm not sure, Kaoru-senpai, but even I know it looks terrible on her," Satoshi spoke up.

"If all we are going to do it critique fashion, I'm going to go study with Haruhi-senpai. I can watch the recording later."

"We'll try to keep the fashion talk to a minimum, Chika, but it is our business."

"Fine."

"There's Kyoya-senpai," I pointed out. "Doesn't he look like he's the king of the ball."

"Hika, calm down. He's supposed to be the king of the ball."

"Yeah, whatever."

We watched as he was making the rounds with his assistant and an older guy. "Anyone know who's with him?"

Chika answered me, "That's Ono-san, the next highest Board Member after Kyoya-senpai. Looks like they're presenting a united front to impress on everyone that the Board is behind Kyoya-senpai."

"How did you know that?"

"I've been doing research. The leak pushed the timing, but I've been planning on buying Ootori stock for a while. I may not care for him as a person, but his companies will always be good investments."

"That sounds like Renge."

"Well, Kaoru-senpai, Renge-senpai and I are very much alike in business. Pragmatists who don't let emotions interfere," Chika answered.

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Ootori-sama, it's almost time for your speech."

I nodded at the event planner and turned toward the stage. Here it comes. More than two years planning, buying, hiding, plotting, spying, and overall effort comes to fruition. Damn-it, Haruhi, you should be here with me.

I climbed the steps as Ono-san introduced me. This is it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for attending this important Ootori Ball.

"Tonight, the Ootori Corporation indeed has something to celebrate. A year ago, my father, Ootori Yoshio, privately named me the heir to the Ootori business and placed me in charge. A slow transition over the next twelve months was planned.

"Over the last year, the Ootori Corporation has acquired several new companies, including pharmaceuticals, medical equipment distribution, and new hospitals and clinics throughout Japan. Our stock prices have increased by 27% and several new initiatives are on the horizon.

"Under my tenure, the Corporation will continue to grow and thrive. Will continue to offer the best medical care in the world. Will continue to provide medical research funding. New heights will be reached, and old walls will be broken down.

"The Corporation will be on the cutting edge of medical research and procedures. New drugs, life-saving advances, and new insight into illness and injury will be created by the Ootori Corporation.

"My only regret is that my father, Ootori Yoshio, will not witness this unprecedented growth. His health prevents him from any participation.

"I look forward to working with the Ootori Board of Directors, our partners, our associates, and our employees to achieve superlative results and catapult the Ootori Corporation higher than ever.

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"Not bad."

"It was what it needed to be," Chika commented.

"What do you think the stock prices will do on Monday?"

"Not sure, but I've put in another buy order with my broker. If it dips, I'll pick up even more."

"Chika, are you sure you want to own that much of one company?" Kaoru-senpai asked.

"Why not? It's a stable company and it's not the only one I own that much in."

"Well, I'm not sure who designed his tux, but it's not as good as we would have done."

"Of course not, Hikaru-senpai," I said. "Your mother and both of you are not the best for nothing."

"Thanks, Satoshi."

"Listen, Renge's talking."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

Thunderous applause filled the air after Kyoya-senpai's speech. I turned to Mori-senpai so the others could see me on the camera. "Well done. I predict the stock will rise after this announcement."

"I agree, Renge-chan," Tamaki-kun said. He's getting better at analyzing a room. I've been teaching him.

"I still put in a buy order if it dips. Why lose that opportunity?"

"I did as well, Renge," Mori-senpai said.

"Was I the only one who could tell he was angry?"

"No, Honey-senpai," I replied, "I could tell. It was subtle. I think those who don't know either Kyoya or his father well will attribute it to his father's health and absence."

"Then they really don't know Kyo-chan at all."

"Agreed, Mitsukuni."

.

"Excellent speech, Ootori-san."

"Thank you, Ono-san."

"Are you ready for the onslaught? Looks like they are lining up to speak with you."

"Let's get it over with."

"There's no over, Ootori-san, and you know it. This is your life from now on."

"One I've worked hard for, Ono-san."

.

"Ootori-sama, congratulations on your ownership. I'd like to introduce my daughter…"

"Congratulations, Ootori-sama. Wonderful speech. Very uplifting. If you have a moment, I'd like to discuss our companies working together to…"

"Excellent speech, Ootori-sama. Congratulations. I'd like a moment of your time to talk about the XYZ charity and the good work it's doing in the medical field…"

.

One person after the other. Again and again. The same lines. The same requests. Money. Power. Advancing on my coattails. Daughters. I've had to dance with way too many daughters tonight. If Haruhi was here, I'd be able to put them off and only dance with the wives.

I need a drink, but that will have to wait.

"Kyoya!" I heard Tamaki's voice from across the room and saw him rapidly advancing with Renge. Talking to them may have no business merit, but it will be a break from the monotony.

"Tamaki, Renge."

"Great speech! I'm so happy for you."

I barely managed to stop the hug that was coming. "Thank you, Tamaki. Are you enjoying yourselves tonight?"

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," Renge answered. "You put on a magnificent Ball."

"That's an amazing necklace you're wearing, Renge."

Her hand delicately touched it, "Thank you. It's a gift from Tamaki-kun." I struggled to keep the anger off my face as she gazed up at him and smiled. If I didn't know Tamaki was an idiot, I'd think he did that to spite me after Haru returned the one I gave her.

"Well done, Tamaki."

He nodded at me, smiling. Yep, he's an idiot. No maliciousness there.

"Have you spoken to my father or grandmother yet?"

"Yes, both. I mentioned how productive you've been on the newspaper's Board and the new marketing ideas you've had. They were impressed."

"Only because it came from you, Kyoya. Thanks."

"Anytime. You've grown this past year, and they should know it. You'll make a great Suoh heir." I leaned closer to Tamaki, "I know."

"Know what?"

"I know that Haruhi told you and that you are hiding her from me on the twin's yacht."

"How did you figure that out?"

I saw Renge roll her eyes and glare at him. "He didn't, but now you've confirmed his suspicions." She's very savvy and needs closer scrutiny.

I smirked at them both and said, "This isn't the end."

Just then, Ono-san came up and introduced himself.

"I apologize, Tamaki, Renge, but I must continue mingling."

"Of course, Kyoya-senpai. It's your night."

.

xXx

.

 **Yacht:**

"I'm bored, Kaoru."

"Me too, Hika. We've seen all the horrible fashion, heard the speech, and seen Kyoya-senpai schmoozing. Now all we're seeing is Honey-senpai eating cake and random people talking to Mori-senpai."

"Do you think Haruhi is still working?"

"Probably."

"Maybe we could drag her away from that and do something fun."

"Let's go!"

I watched to twins leave the lounge and turned to Chika, "I'm bored too. It'd be different if I was there but watching is dull. We've seen the important stuff."

"You're right. We'll leave it recording. Let's follow the twins."

.

"Haruhi! We've come to drag you away…What the hell?"

"Hika, get out of the doorway. What's wrong?"

"She's not here." We walked into an empty lounge with her paperwork still scattered across the table.

"It's not like she could swim away. Probably in the bathroom. We'll give her a couple minutes."

"Where's Haruhi-senpai?"

"What are you two doing here? Get bored too?"

"Yeah," Satoshi said. "Came to see what you were doing. So, where's Haruhi-senpai?"

"Bathroom? We're going to give her a few minutes."

Ten minutes later…

"Galley, maybe?"

"Let's go."

.

"Young Masters," greeted the cook. "May I help you?"

"Do you know where Haruhi is?"

"Haruhi-sama is in the hot tub, I believe."

"Great! We'll join her. Send up some snacks and soft drinks."

"Very good, Young Masters."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Mansion:**

"Kyo-chan, this cake is delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Honey-senpai."

"You look tired, Kyoya," Mori-senpai said.

"Is that a polite way of trying to make me say I'm not tired, but angry?"

They both stood there, waiting for me to speak again. Masters of patience and reading body language.

"If so, the answer is…I am angry. Haruhi should be here."

"You do realize, it was your mistakes that caused her not to be."

"Her stubbornness and unwillingness to see a good thing standing right in front of her caused this." I looked around to see if anyone could hear us.

"I should go. This is not the appropriate venue."

"Good night, Kyoya."

"Good night."

.

"He still doesn't get it, does he Takashi."

"No, and I have no idea what it will talk to make him."

.

After Ootori-san and I said good night to the last guests, he invited me into his office for a drink.

"I appreciate your assistance this evening, Ono-san. You're correct. It was smoother with you there."

"I asked your assistant to keep a tally of the daughters you were introduced to. Twenty-nine."

"Is that all? Seemed like fifty."

"That is something that will keep happening. Do you have marriage plans?"

"I'm still in high school."

"You own the Corporation."

"My father didn't have time to arrange for a wife. I have someone in mind and am working on it."

"Who?"

"I'll keep it to myself until it's finalized."

.

xXx

.

 **Yacht:**

"Haruhi! We found you!"

I opened my eyes in time to see the four of them join me. "This is a hot tub, not a pool. Stop splashing."

"Whatever."

"Is the Ball over?"

"Nah, just got boring. We'd finished ripping the fashion to shreds."

"Ha. Ha."

"Why'd you stop working?"

"Couldn't concentrate. Thought I'd relax so I could sleep tonight. If you guys are going to join me, I don't feel like talking. I just want to sit here."

"No problem, Haruhi-senpai. We'll be quiet." Chika swept the others with his glare.

"We will."

"Fine."

.

Didn't take ten minutes before Hikaru broke the silence. "Haruhi…this is boring! Let's play a game!"

I knew the quiet was too good to be true. "No."

"Boring…"

"Not for me."

"But, Haruhi…"

"Hika, shut up." Kaoru turned to me and apologized, "Sorry, Haruhi. I'll get rid of him."

"You'll what?"

"I'll get rid of you. Come with me. I challenge you to a video game war. Chika, Satoshi, are you in?"

"Sure," Satoshi answered.

"Remember, we're docking at 10:00 tomorrow morning," Kaoru called.

"I'll be there in a minute, Kaoru-senpai. I have a trig question for Haruhi-senpai if she doesn't mind."

"Sure, Chika. No problem."

The three jumped out of the water and headed to their rooms to change. Good thing Kaoru is better at reading my moods than Hikaru is.

"Chika, you don't have a trig question, do you?"

"No. I'm here if you want to talk about anything. If not, I'll go supervise the children."

.

That got a laugh. It's clear as a bell and rare lately.

"Seriously, if you want someone to talk to, to just listen, or to just sit here with, I'm here."

"Thanks, Chika."

We sat for a while, Haruhi-senpai leaning back with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, the frown on her face gave her away.

"What do you think Kyoya-senpai will do next?" she asked.

"Does it matter? We can't plan for it until it happens."

"I'm worried about the twins." She sat up and continued, "I agreed to marry him to keep those two safe. Now I've called his bluff, and I can't protect them."

"Why did you agree to marry him?" I held up my hand to finish my thought before she broke in. "They're the same age as you. They have limitless resources to combat the exposure. With their family's wealth, they would most assuredly land on their feet. Why protect them?"

I watched her wave her hands under the water, stalling or thinking, I'm not sure. When she broke the silence, it was with a huge sigh, "It's hard to explain. You didn't know them that well last year when Hikaru had his problems, or before when I first met them.

"They were alone. Yeah, sure, they were in the Host Club with the guys, but they were an entity to themselves. They've never admitted it, and I don't expect them to, but I think they joined just so they'd have more people to play with, not to make friends. They'd never let anyone into their world.

"Then I showed up and crashed that barrier. I could tell them apart. I could see the differences. I knew them as individuals. That made me unique in their lives. Because of all that, Hikaru thought I was meant for him. Things escalated from there."

I knew this, but getting her perspective brought it into focus.

"Before we met, they would play with girls. Because no one could tell them apart, they tortured them saying that they just wanted to date one of them and it didn't matter which.

"I knew them individually, therefore I was made for them. More specifically, for Hikaru. He's the older one, the more selfish. Kaoru backed off hoping this would open Hikaru's world more. It didn't."

I wasn't sure at first, but those are tears. She's the most loyal friend I've ever known.

"Because I was all that to them, I feel responsible for them. Responsible for their integration into the world. I couldn't let Kyoya-senpai ruin that." She stared at me with such intensity, "I'd do anything for my friends. Anything to keep the safe, happy, and well. I decided that I'd do that for Hikaru.

"Kyoya-senpai's anger was at me. The Hitachiin family does not deserve to pay for something they are not involved in. That's why."

I reached out and took her hand. It just felt right. "Haruhi-senpai, you are a truly loyal friend. A friend that anyone would be lucky to have. I sometimes wonder if I have the selflessness to be that type of friend.

"I realize you're worried about the twins, but know this, they don't blame you for any of this. They don't harbor any ill will towards you. You are their best friend and they'd sacrifice anything for you. That's what they are doing now. Relax and let them. They want to do this for you."

The tears fell faster now. She splashed water on her face and smiled. A smile with pain behind it. "Thanks, Chika-kun. You're an amazing friend too. I see it everyday when you interact with Satoshi and the rest of the guys. Don't ever doubt it."

She grabbed a towel and got out of the hot tub. "Talking to you made a huge difference. Thanks." Wrapping the towel around her, she said, "I'm going to bed. I think I can finally sleep now. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Haruhi-senpai."

"Good night."

I'm happy I helped. Who knows what Kyoya-senpai will do next, and she needs to be strong to face it.

.

xXx

.

 **Kyoya's Apartment:**

She called my bluff, and they all knew about the threat. Those twins must have assured her they could withstand the storm, but can they? I was betting she'd protect them. Hikaru was my friend. I'm sorry I have to do this.

All of them must be shown that they shouldn't get in my way.

This night is not how I pictured it. Haruhi should be here naked and in my bed. I should be claiming her. I should be getting what I waited for for so long. (2)

Plan E or Plan G? Plan E is nuclear. It should be renamed Plan Z. It's a last resort. It's punishment if I ultimately fail. It will ruin her company, education, career, and relationships. I never want to use it.

Plan G it is…

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

One more to go…

What did you think of the Ball? I couldn't write Kyoya mad during the ball, he's much too image conscious for that.

What the heck is Plan Z? Going to start Plan G, but already doing Plan F – what's that?

Had fun writing Ritzu's and Shinobu's date. Those two are a riot.

(1) Pulled up the top 100 comedies since 2000 on IMDB this was the only one I'd seen. Guess I'm boring.

(2) OK – My personal opinion is that a guy having sex with a girl is in no way 'claiming' her. There's a quote out there that goes something like…Virginity is something men created because they believe sticking their dick into a woman changes her. Again, in my opinion, women should be free to do what ever they want without judgement – have sex, don't have sex, wait, have many partners, whatever…and with whoever…as long as it's consensual. Because if it's not consensual, it's not sex, it's rape. OK – off the soapbox. I used the wording above, because that's how I see Kyoya thinking of it.

.

 **Next Chapter** :

Next one is the last one for this story.

Will Kyoya or won't he? What are plans F and G? How safe is Haruhi now?

See you next Saturday.

.


	37. Chapter 37 - That's It?

**Author's Note** : And then there were none – this is the last chapter of 'The Learning Curve'. Thanks for sticking around and enjoying.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. However, the plot and the OC's are mine.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 6/22/2019**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **The Learning Curve - Chapter 37: That's It?**

.

 **Sunday Morning:**

 **The Yacht (Hikaru/Kaoru Stateroom):**

As soon as my eyes opened, I jumped up and found the note the staff had slipped under my bed.

 _Hikaru and Kaoru:_

 _No news in papers, TV, radio, internet. Nothing._

 _Mom and Dad_

"Kaoru! Wake up! There's nothing on the news! He didn't do it!"

He jerked up and sat on the bed. "Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"You mean nothing yet."

"Don't piss on my parade, Kaoru. So far, nothing!"

.

We burst into the rear lounge where Mori-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika were.

"Nothing on the news, according to our Dad."

Looking up, he raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "No mention at all?"

"Nowhere – newspapers, TV, radio, internet. Nothing!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm happy for you, but please remember that this is just the first day. It could happen at any time."

"I know, but so far it hasn't," Hika smiled. I can't believe it. Nothing so far.

Chika spoke up, "Kyoya-senpai doesn't strike me as the type to make empty threats."

"AGGGG!" Hika moaned loudly. "Is everyone trying to shit on my parade!"

Satoshi said, "Congratulations! But we are trying to keep expectations realistic."

"I know, but SHIT! Let a guy feel good for a minute or two." He looked around, "Where are Haruhi and Honey-senpai."

"Haruhi-senpai is in the forward lounge working."

"Mitsukuni is still asleep. I'll let him know when I wake him up in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I really don't want to wake him up."

Mori-senpai smiled slightly and went back to his book.

"I'm going to tell Haruhi," Hika yelled as he ran out the door.

.

"HARUHI! Nothing on the news. Nothing!" Hikaru ran in and tackled me out of my seat.

"That's great! Maybe this means he changed his mind." I don't think he did. It would be just like Kyoya-senpai to wait until everyone felt at ease and then release the information.

"Yeah! It's just such a relief!" Hikaru pulled me up and into his arms. I closed my eyes to ward off the dizziness as he spun me around. I expected my feet to break something. At least Kyoya-senpai isn't here to add to my debt.

Finally, he put me down. "I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast!"

"I've eaten. I need to finish this work before we land."

I smiled as his laughter rang through the room, "Haruhi, Haruhi, what are we going to do with you…yachts DOCK"

"Whatever."

.

"Haruhi-senpai, it's 9:00. We're docking in an hour."

"I'm just finishing up some work, Satoshi. My clothes and things are already packed, and the luggage is over there by the door."

"OK. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, before I came in here."

"How early did you get up?"

"Around 6:00. I wanted to finish this and leave the afternoon for homework."

"OK. I'll let you know when we're getting close."

"Thanks"

.

xXx

.

 **Kyoya's Apartment:**

"Here are all the papers, Kyoya-sama."

"Thank you, Tachibana."

The ball last night went well and so far, the press coverage has been good. I woke up early just to see the morning news. I'm going back to bed after breakfast.

Grabbing my newspaper first, I read the headline:

 **Ootori Kyoya Owner and CEO of Ootori Enterprises**

As it should be. I skimmed it quickly and almost tossed it aside when I saw the text at the bottom. More news in the society section.

What the fuck am I doing in the society section of my own paper?

 **Ootori Enterprises Owner a Bachelor**

Great. Just great. Grabbing the rest of the papers, I confirmed the same story in ever one. Shit. I knew it was going to happen, but I thought it'd be in the tabloids and magazines.

If I make it public that I have marriage plans, but wish to hold the name, they'll descend on all my friends and interrogate them until they have a name. Once Haruhi's name is out there…Shit.

If I confirm I have no plans, I'll be getting marriage contracts and meetings for every girl out there. Every girl five years younger to five years older.

This is what I wanted to avoid. I wanted Haruhi and me to be engaged so I could tell them all to fuck off. I didn't think she'd call my bluff. Once that contract was signed, none of those guys could do anything about it, no matter how much money they threw at the problem.

Fuck. I'm going back to bed.

"Tachibana! No calls, no visitors, no disturbances of any kind unless the building is on fire."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **Fujioka Apartment:**

"Well, now that bastard Ootori will have to leave my darling daughter alone!" Ranka said, throwing the paper across the room. "He made his announcement and didn't have an engagement to include."

"It's a good thing, Ranka. Will Haruhi-chan be coming back?" I hope not. I've gotten spoiled having Ranka to myself. His attention hasn't been divided, we've had sex everywhere in the apartment, and it's been so romantic.

"I'm not sure. He'll be furious now. He could do anything. Until we know more, she should stay with the Haninozukas. I should do something to thank them…"

"Like what? What would impress them?"

"No idea. I'll ask Haruhi."

At least she's not coming back anytime soon. She's not bad, but I enjoy having Ranka to myself.

.

xXx

.

 **The Yacht:**

"Hika, what the hell? Who are those guys?"

"Why would I know?"

Haruhi-senpai's looking through the binoculars, "National Police Agency, Drugs and Firearms division."

"Why would they be waiting for us?"

"Maybe they're waiting for someone else?"

"Haruhi, this is a private dock."

"Oh."

"We'll let the Captain and Head of Security deal with them. We're not adults."

.

"How may I help you, Detective?"

"Is this yacht owned by the Hitachiin family?"

"Yes."

The detective held out a paper, "We have a warrant to search the yacht and all passengers."

I read the warrant. Suspected drug smuggling? Where would they get that idea?

"I'm sure you understand that I must call the Hitachiin Lawyer before you can start your search."

"Twenty minutes."

.

Within twenty minutes there were at least fifteen lawyers on the dock. These rich bastards don't mess around. Might as well try to learn something.

They held all of us, including the staff and security in the rear lounge while they searched the boat with the lawyers shadowing them. We'd been here for a couple of hours.

"What the hell, Kaoru?"

"I don't know. Let the lawyers deal."

"Guys, we shouldn't be talking. They can use anything we say as evidence."

"But, Haruhi, we don't…"

"Shhh."

.

"We have some questions. Which of you is Fujioka Haruhi?"

A young girl stood up. This is Fujioka? She couldn't be more than 14.

"Would you come with me please?"

A pair of twins jumped to their feet to object, but she shut them up, "It's fine. I'll have a lawyer with me."

I lead her into what they were calling the forward lounge, where all the luggage had been gathered.

"Fujioka-sama, please let me handle this. Answer their questions as simply as you can. I'll stop you if you shouldn't answer one." She nodded at the lawyer. Damn lawyers. Always in the way.

"How old are you, Miss Fujioka?"

"16." She looks younger.

"Is this your blue suitcase?"

"Yes."

"There are quite a few business papers in here."

She just stood there. Staring at me. With those strange brown eyes. "Well?"

"You haven't asked a question."

Great. A smart-ass. "Do these business papers belong to you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring them for a weekend getaway?"

She turned to the lawyer and he nodded. "I had work to do before Monday."

"And your connection to this company?"

"I own Petto Chinmi."

This kid owns the company? "Excuse me, did you say you own it?"

"Yes."

These elite jerks. So entitled.

"Why are you asking Fujioka-sama these questions? Her business isn't in question," the lawyer broke in.

"Accounting for everything on the yacht. May I continue?"

"Yes."

"Do you own any other companies, Miss Fujioka?"

"No."

"I'm done for now. This officer will escort you back."

After she left, that lawyer turned to me, "You've torn this yacht apart and have found no evidence. You need to question the credibility of your source."

He's right. Those business papers were my last chance. There's nothing here. Must have been a bad tip. Anonymous. Those can go either way.

"Detective, I'm sure you realize that the Hitachiins could have enemies. Perhaps one of them was your source."

Probably. But you never know with famous people, and this family is in the fashion industry.

I called off the search and went to get reports from the officers searching the security boats.

"You didn't find anything?"

"No, Detective."

Shit. Waste of fucking time.

.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, they are done with their search and have found nothing."

"Of course, they found nothing."

"Calm down, Hika. They had to do their jobs."

"Whatever."

"You are free to disembark and go about your regular business. I'll have the yacht cleaned, and a report prepared for your parents."

"Thanks."

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Limo:**

"That was strange."

"Why would the police think that there were drugs on the boat?"

"Yacht, Haruhi-senpai"

"Whatever."

"They said they got an anonymous tip," Satoshi said.

"Did they think that Ritsu was going to be on the boat?"

I answered, "Yacht. Not sure. That might explain it."

Satoshi turned to Haruhi-senpai, "What do you want to do today?"

"I have a lot of homework."

The he turned to me, "Chika?"

"Homework."

"Ugggg…we can't do that all day!"

"Fine, Satoshi-kun. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Homework it is."

I held back my laugh at the look on Satoshi's face. We should be able to talk her into a game or a movie after dinner. Maybe we could play 'Go'. I'm not as good as Takashi, but I'm better than the alien. He doesn't have the patience.

.

xXx

.

 **That Afternoon - Amusement Park:**

I'm sitting here watching Ito-chan eat blue cotton candy. What a fucked-up weekend.

"Hikaru-kun, do you want some?"

"Sure."

I took a big bite and she laughed, "You have blue on your face. Let me get it." She leaned forward with a napkin and wiped my mouth. I kinda liked it.

Kaoru and Watanabe-chan are over playing a tossing game; she's winning.

A year ago, I was sure Haruhi was mine. That we'd be together forever. That we'd never have to talk to anyone ever again, except maybe Kaoru. Now I'm on a date with someone else and having fun. Doc's going to be so proud of me.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Ito-chan said and grabbed my hand. As we walked by them, she grabbed Watanabe-chan and pulled them along.

I saw Kaoru slip the operator some cash to stop with us at the top. Slick. I held Ito-chan's hand as we climbed on. She leaned against my shoulder, and I instantly felt calmer.

I wasn't sure what the coverage would be, but there's still nothing about me being nuts. If it had been bad, Kaoru and I were going to cancel the amusement park and bring the girls to our place. Didn't want reporters surrounding us. But there was nothing.

Now we're stopped at the top. "Hikaru, this is nice. I'm happy I'm here with you."

"Me too." I let go of her hand and put my arm around her. Kaoru's not the only one who's got moves.

.

xXx

.

 **Haninozuka Mansion:**

"Takashi! Are you ready to ride the horses!"

He's so excited. I don't want to ruin this by bringing up my concerns? Anger? Frustration? Over this 'date'. We were all worried about Haruhi and then the Ball, that I didn't want to bring this up until now.

"Mitsukuni, why did you call this a date? You said you wouldn't."

He gave me those eyes. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I want it to be a date with Cho-chan and I got excited."

"But you told me you would not call this a 'date'. I'm misleading Keiko-chan. That has no honor."

He thought about that for a minute and then his eyes started to water. "You're right, Takashi. I'm so sorry." Then he climbed up on my shoulders, as if that solved everything."

"Mitsukuni, you need to fix this."

"How? Everything I can think of hurts one or both of the ladies."

I sighed. He's right. We'd hurt them if we backtracked and called it something else. "Let's watch for the opportunity. Maybe it will present itself and make this easier."

"OK! Let's go!"

Is he acting like he doesn't understand or does he actually not?

.

xXx

.

 **Kyoya's Apartment:**

"Tachibana, anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Yes, sir. These files were messengered from the main office, and I have a call list."

Good, those files are for the new acquisitions. I need to go over them again before the Board meeting on Tuesday.

"I don't care about the call list. Put the files on my desk."

"Yes, sir."

.

xXx

.

 **Amusement Park:**

"Where to next?"

"I saw something over there called 'Tunnel of Love'," Watanabe-chan said, squeezing my hand.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Hika?"

"Sure."

This is a weird ride. It's basically a place where couples can make out. What's a teenage boy supposed to do? Kiss his date!

Letting go of Watanabe-chan's hand, I put my arm around her and caressed the back of her neck.

"Kaoru?"

I leaned forward and whispered, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

She didn't.

Soft. Moist. Her lips moved with mine, and she gave out a slight moan.

I pulled back and saw her flushed face. She didn't want to quit.

"You can call me Naoko," she said. Reaching out and grabbing my shirt, she pulled me back. Wow!

.

Hikaru and I are floating down the strange river in the tunnel. Wasn't what I was expecting. I think all the couples are kissing. I'm not comfortable with that. Will he understand?

We're holding hands now. I wish he'd put his arm around me again.

As if he was reading my mind, he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder. "Is this OK?"

"Yes. It's nice." Nice? Great response.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me by my first name?"

"I'm honored, Yuki-chan." He makes my name sound cherished.

.

xXx

.

 **Cho-chan's Stables:**

"This horse is so cute, Cho-chan!"

"She likes you, Honey-senpai. Feed her these apples." She handed me a couple apples. Her smile is sooooo cute! "I even found a pink saddle blanket for you to use!"

"Thanks, Cho-chan! You're so sweet!"

.

As I was inspecting the horses, I watched Mitsukuni and Cho-chan covertly. They go well together.

It ended up that the horse chose me. Fortunately, there wasn't a pink saddle blanket, mine was black.

The horses were saddled and off we went.

.

By the time the stable was out of sight, we reached a fork in the path.

"I think we should go through the fields, Cho-chan!" Honey-senpai said.

"Race you to that tree!" Cho yelled as she took off.

That left Mori-senpai and me at the fork, by ourselves, looking at each other hesitantly.

"Mori-senpai, would you like to ride through the trees?"

"I'd like that Keiko-chan."

Now what? I know Cho is interested in Honey-senpai. They fit well. Personalities, energy levels, love of pink…they have odd things in common, but I think they'll find more as they spend more time together.

We reached a small meadow and I suggested, "Mori-senpai, how about we walk for a little bit. It's been a long time since I've ridden."

"Hn."

He dismounted gracefully and lifted me down, setting me lightly on my feet.

"Are you enjoying college?"

"Yes. My subjects are preparing me for the family business."

That's the same thing for all of us, the family business.

The horses munched on some grass while we gazed at the view. I need to tell him. I hope he doesn't misunderstand.

"Cho and Honey-senpai are getting along well."

"Hn."

"I wanted to talk to you today, Mori-senpai." He looked down at me and smiled slightly, but his eyes were apprehensive. "I've been your guest at the Host Club for a while now, and I need to tell you I value our friendship."

"I do as well."

I sighed and continued, "Honey-senpai called this a date, but I could tell you didn't feel that way."

"I apologize…"

"No, please don't. I didn't want it to be a date either. I consider you one of my close friends and wondered if we could continue our friendship."

I watched his eyes relax. "I would be honored."

That was easier than I thought. "I'm happy for Honey-senpai and Cho. I think they are a good fit. If they wish to, I have no problem going on 'dates' with them, if we go as friends."

"I would like that."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, for understanding."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan for clarifying this. I wish for our friendship to continue."

The rest of the day was much less awkward.

.

xXx

.

 **That evening, everyone's mind was running full blast:**

 **Tamaki** :

My Father came over to Suoh Mansion 2 today! He'd talked to Grandmother and they want me to attend the Suoh Board meeting in two weeks. That's never happened before.

I could just kiss Kyoya for talking to them at the Ball. The Chairman of the newspaper board told Father and Grandmother about my active participation there. Father said Grandmother was impressed.

Maybe she'll actually like me one day.

 **Renge** :

Tamaki-kun's news is so satisfying. The Suoh Board of Directors. I must prep him for that. His horrid grandmother could ruin him in a heartbeat.

He's grown up so much in the last year. I love that idiot.

 **Hikaru** :

Still no news. I just knew I'd be bombarded this morning. I expected reporters at the gates and horrible coverage…no mercy. What's Kyoya-senpai thinking?

As much as I want to believe he changed his mind, I have to agree with all the others. It just hasn't happened yet. How bad will it be?

And Ito-chan…no, Yuki-chan. The amusement park was amazing. I know Kaoru kissed Watanabe. I don't think Yuki-chan was disappointed that I didn't kiss her. We're not ready for that. I'm not ready. Doc agrees with me. Eventually, if we keep liking each other, but not now.

 **Ito Yuki** :

Hikaru was so attentive today. I'd never been to an amusement park before. It was fun, but it wouldn't have been without Hikaru.

He put his arm around me – twice! I've only known him since the beginning of this year. The problem is, I don't know what my parents are planning for me. Since I was little, I've been told they would arrange my marriage. They haven't yet – as far as I know.

What if Hikaru and I become close and then I have to break it off. I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't look it, but I think he's fragile inside. If we keep seeing each other, we must take it slow.

 **Kaoru** :

I'm sorry, Haruhi, but my second kiss was way better than my first. When I kissed Haruhi, it felt like I was kissing my sister. Naoko was completely different.

We'd been building up to it for a while, and reality was so much better than my imagination. Chills down my spine and the taste of her lips. Addicting. Wonder where she wants to take this. Are we dating? Or is this just fun?

I'll ask her to be my girlfriend on our next date.

 **Watanabe** **Naoko** :

I started off designating the twins over a year ago. I'd never wish someone getting sick, but when Hikaru was gone for that semester last year, I was able to know Kaoru as a person, an individual.

I can tell them apart. Kaoru was shocked the first time I did it. So was Hikaru.

And, today, Kaoru kissed me. My first one. Sparks and zaps of electricity. He's become a big part of my life, and I want him to stay.

 **Honey** :

Pink saddle blanket. Cho-chan had a pink saddle blanket for me. So sweet! She rides well and won that race. I gave it everything I had.

Takashi was mad at me. I called it a date. He's right though, I shouldn't have done that. I want to date Cho-chan. If we spent more time together, I know we'd find a lot in common…a lot more that sweets and pink.

Will Takashi let me go on dates alone? He's always protecting me. We were separated when I came back from America and he didn't. I can use that as an example. Besides, it's not like I go out without security. They couldn't take down Takashi, but he's not going to be attacking us.

I'll tell him and see what he says.

 **Cho** :

Honey-senpai loved the pink saddle blanket. Maybe he could come over and ride without Mori-senpai and Keiko. I'd like that better.

 **Mori** :

Mitsukuni is lucky Keiko-chan wants to be just friends. I haven't been that angry with him in a long time.

The situation is solved. Keiko-chan and I are friends, with no expectation of dating.

The concern now is, what is Kyoya going to do next?

 **Keiko** :

Ahh, this hot bath is heaven. That energetic horse I was on today gave me bruises. I won't ride her again.

My insistence of friendship with Mori-senpai went well and I value that friendship. He's a wonderful person, just not for me.

 **Satoshi** :

Haruhi-senpai can be a hard taskmaster. Working on homework from lunch to dinner was never in my plans. Got a lot done though.

After dinner, Chika and I got her out to the dojo to continue her self-defense lessons. My arm still hurts from the twist she gave it. Didn't think she'd go that hard. She doesn't have much endurance. We need to work on that.

 **Chika** :

Why is everyone so nonchalant about that drug inspection? The twins blew it off as either a bad tip or someone thinking Kasanoda-senpai was on the boat. Great! Haruhi-senpai's got me saying it now. YACHT!

The whole thing is suspicious to me. If it was malicious, what did someone have to gain? There weren't any reporters, they didn't find anything, it only delayed us a couple hours.

Suspicious. I'll assign Haninozuka Security to investigate. I want answers.

 **Haruhi** :

Those two…Aggg…young bastards. I can barely move. What good is knowing how to throw someone, if you're too sore to do it?

I have so many things to worry about, I'm going to sleep. Can't do anything about any of them right now.

 **Eiji** :

I know Haruhi-sama wants to go home. She misses her Father and believes she's an imposition on the Haninozuka family. Obviously, they don't feel that way, but her strong independence won't let her accept that.

I believe Ootori-sama is still a threat. She may be here for a while longer until we know his next action.

 **Tanaki** :

Tomorrow, Fujioka-sama and I will get the security review report. Holes in security. I'm expecting many holes and issues. Especially in our network and technology in general.

Fujioka-sama is strong enough to make the decisions and follow through. She's come a long way, and I'm proud of her. She's becoming like a daughter to me.

 **Kasanoda** :

Fuck – Chika called me to tell me what happened. Was the twin's yacht searched because they thought I was on it? The Kasanoda Syndicate doesn't deal drugs. It's too risky, both to our security and my fellas. I don't want that temptation around them.

Either someone has the wrong idea of what we do, someone has something against the twins or their family, it was a mistake, or…

Hmm. I'll talk to Pops. If someone is out to get me, they are going to seriously regret it.

 **Shinobu** :

"Kasa, come here, baby."

She's so adorable scampering up onto the bed and curling up beside my leg. It's beyond me how that asshole figured out to give her to me. Never thought I'd want a dog…

Dog park, noodle stand…I have to get him back for that bullshit. Our next date will be carefully planned out by me. I have an idea and need to talk to my security team.

 **Tetsuya** :

Himura Shinobu is a unique girl. The way they are going at it, it's only a matter of time.

It's beyond me how they don't realize the insults are their way of flirting.

She'll be good for him.

 **Ranka** :

I want my Haruhi home. She's safe at Honey-kun's estate, but she should be here with her father. If only there was a way to ensure her safety here.

 **Jarou** :

The holidays are coming up. Wonder what my present from Ranka will be. What should I give him? It's almost been a year since we started living together. It should be something special.

 **Hitachiin Parents** :

"My nerves are shot. Why wasn't Hikaru's illness out today? It's the biggest newspaper readership day and the news shows on Sunday are heavily watched."

She's right. "I don't know why, but I'm skeptical. We're not out of the woods yet. It will come and Hikaru will be portrayed as an obsessive attempted rapist."

"He did no such thing!"

"Yuzuha, we both saw that video. What do you think he would have done if Ootori hadn't stopped him?"

"I don't believe my son could have done that."

"We'll never know, but the media will eat that up. If Ootori releases that footage, Hikaru will never be able to explain it."

"I can't talk about this anymore. We're as ready as we can get. There's nothing to do until it happens."

"Alright, let's talk about that search of our yacht this morning."

"Ugh, someone was mistaken. We've never been involved in anything like that."

"Whether we have or not, we were targeted, Yuzuha. I want to know why."

"Let the lawyers figure it out. The police didn't find anything. Can't we let that go?"

"Alright."

I'm not letting that go. The Hitachiin's were targeted. Someone out there either thought we actually had drugs on the yacht or wanted to send a message. I've asked our law firm to find out what's going on, no matter how hard. It doesn't sit well with me.

 **Tachibana** :

Haruhi-sama is either very brave or suicidal. Sending back the dress and not coming to the ball? I know what Kyoya-sama threatened her with and I thought she'd protect her friends.

They must have found out. If they knew, they would never let her go through with it.

I'd never say this out loud, and certainly not to Kyoya-sama, but he was a better person when around the Hosts constantly. And Haruhi-sama, she changed him for the better until he rushed things with that marriage contract. His other guards and I knew it wouldn't work. Haruhi-sama is not someone you can corner and force into doing something against everything she believes in.

Now Hikaru-sama will pay the price. I learned long ago to never cross Kyoya-sama. He'll go for the jugular.

 **Kyoya's Brothers** :

"The ball went well last night."

"I suppose."

"Now that Kyoya is openly in charge of this family, do you think he'll arrange our marriages?"

"Our little brother trying to marry us off? No way. He doesn't have the…he'll never do that. We don't own anything anymore. What good would it possibly do the business to marry us off?"

"You say that now, but you're still in medical school. I'm a doctor at one of our hospitals. He could arrange my marriage anytime."

"Should we ask him?"

"Don't be an idiot, Akito. We don't want to give him any ideas. We're drifting along fine now. He hardly thinks about us. We should keep it that way."

"You're right. I'll keep my head down and finish this degree."

 **Ootori Yoshio** :

I'm the head of this family. I don't give a damn what that insolent little boy says.

I'm the head of this family. He'll never take that away from me.

I'm the head of this family. I'll never let him marry that slut.

I'm the head of this family…

 **Shindo Fuyumi** :

Now it's officially public, Kyoya owns the Ootori Conglomerate. My son will soon be publicly the heir. Kyoya wants us to come in and meet the Board soon to ease their worry about his lack of wife and children.

He's set us up with a well-funded trust and the Black Onion Squad has a detachment here protecting us. I hope he knows what he's doing. My family now has a target on its back.

 **Kyoya** :

The Hitachiin's must be nervous waiting for the other shoe to drop. They'll anticipate and agitate, and finally, relax. That will be their mistake.

Plan G for Haruhi. Will it work? I've gone through several plans with no success. That commoner defies my assumptions and has little fear. Will plan G take her mind off me and confuse her? That's the goal.

Shit, it's 2:30 in the morning. Have to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. Can't have the CEO of the Ootori company looking tired and distracted.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Morning at Ouran:**

And now it's time for the sycophants. I'm officially the owner of the Ootori Corporation and everyone wants something.

Jealous looks, girls smiling and flirting, guys trying to get my attention. Everyone categorized as someone I can use, partner with, or ignore. Some are different now that I'm the owner, some are the same.

I'll string along some of the girls to take advantage of their fathers. I'll speak with some of the boys to make them feel more important and report back to their fathers.

Acquisitions and mergers are my main focus for the next few months. I won't be taking Haru with me to Paris. I suppose I'll get more done that way.

Media coverage this morning is positive. Tabloids are announcing my bachelorhood with glee. Shit - Won't be long before I'm paired with every woman in Japan. The PR department can handle that. I've told them 'no comment' is the response to any marriage inquiry. Not sure how long that will be acceptable.

.

xXx

.

 **Monday Lunch:**

"Tanaki-san, thank you for meeting me."

"You're welcome, Fujioka-sama. I'm starting to like this diner." The setting isn't bad, it's quiet, and the food's basic and well made, if you know what to order.

I handed her a bag. "These are the journals that have come in this past week."

"Thanks," she sighed, "more reading."

"As you learn more, you'll read less. You can skim the articles once you have the basics."

"I'm looking forward to that." We sat down at our table and she continued, "Did the security review report come in."

"Yes, this is your copy," I handed it over. Instantly, there was a pen and a highlighter in her hand.

"This isn't good."

"No, it's not."

.

xXx

.

"Thank you for meeting me during my lunch break, Ono-san."

"My pleasure, Ootori-san."

"Because of the new acquisitions and takeovers planned, I'll be here in my office more often than not for lunch. My assistant will keep those times as clear as possible. If you need to meet, please contact her."

"Of course."

"I want to go over these proposals before the Board meeting tomorrow. I'll be 'asking' for them to pass without objection and modification."

"Let's go through them then."

.

xXx

.

"Kinoshita-san has not made any significant improvements to the network security in two years. Not even strengthening passwords."

"Nor does he have the latest encryption."

"I realize that Petto Chinmi isn't a large conglomeration, Tanaki-san, however, this level of security is unacceptable."

"Agreed. We are a national company with over twenty stores, but even a small company with one office needs better security than this."

"We will have to fire Kinoshita-san."

"It will be ugly, Fujioka-sama. He does not like to be challenged."

"Well, this President and CEO will not only challenge him, but will tell him to his face that he is not fit to work for my company. Incompetence is not permitted." Her serious glare startled me. She's becoming even more the owner of this company.

"I'll come to the office after classes. We'll meet with him and let him go. No severance, no recommendation."

"Security will be outside the room."

"My office. He needs to come to me."

"Definitely, Fujioka-sama."

Her frown deepened as she flipped back through the report. "Is his immediate subordinate capable of taking over?"

"I hesitate to make that decision. He's let this go on."

"We'll meet with him after we fire Kinoshita-san. I'll make my determination then."

"It will be an interesting afternoon, Fujioka-sama."

.

xXx

.

 **After Classes:**

"Haruhi, a moment please," Ootori-sama called.

I need to get her into the car and away from here. After she refused his engagement and didn't go to his Ball, he's capable of anything.

"What do you want, Kyoya-senpai?"

I stood at her side, slightly in front of her. She will not waive me off this time.

"I'm making sure you understand the consequences of your actions." He took a step closer and I cleared my throat. He didn't acknowledge my presence, but I made my point.

"Because of your refusal and absence, I will leak Hikaru's medical records."

"I understand, and I'm disappointed in you Senpai. Now, I need to leave for a business meeting."

She turned and walked to the car, and I followed. Ootori-sama did not look pleased.

.

xXx

.

 **Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Tamaki-senpai, is Kyoya-senpai coming back to Host soon?"

"Not for a while. He's very busy with the Ootori Conglomerate right now."

Listening to these girls ask about Kyoya-senpai is creepy. I'll most likely have an arranged marriage like my big-bro, Taka, but I better not be stalked like Kyoya-senpai. Seems like all unattached, and a few attached, girls in my classes are whispering about him. The owner of the Ootori Conglomeration is a bachelor. Hope he gets stuck with someone really annoying.

.

xXx

.

 **CEO's Office, Petto Chinmi:**

"You wanted to see me, Fujioka-sama?"

"Yes. Come in, Kinoshita-san. Sit, please."

What does this little girl want now?

Tanaki-san handed me a set of papers, "This is a copy of the Security report that was commissioned. Turn to the tabbed page."

What the hell? How can this be? "This report is incorrect, Tanaki-san. My network security is top of the line."

"It is no where near top of the line, Kinoshita-san. According to the security experts, it's practically worthless," that girl said.

"Tanaki-san, the commissioned company is a fake, chosen by someone with no experience. This is not correct."

"Direct your responses to Fujioka-sama. She owns this company."

.

Kinoshita-san snorted and said, "If you insist." He turned to me and said, "Fujioka, this report is a complete fabrication. They made it up rather than performing an actual survey of our systems."

Fujioka. Really. He's making this very easy.

"Kinoshita, Security Global is one of, if not the best security consulting firm in the country. They were recommended to me by the head of Haninozuka security. If it is as faulty as you say, maybe you should call Haninozuka Mitsukuni and tell him. I have him on speed dial." I unlocked my phone and pulled up Honey-senpai's contact info. Kinoshita turned a pale shade of green when he saw the name and number.

"Well? Are you going to call him, or should I?"

Oppressive silence filled the room as we stared at each other. He was the first to look away. "They are entitled to their opinion."

"Kinoshita, I must let you go. You've proved yourself to be incompetent, insubordinate, and ill-suited for your position."

I jerked back in surprise when he leapt up and leaned forward on my desk. "You can't do that! I'm the Chief Information Officer! You don't know what you are doing!"

By this time, security was pulling him off my desk and towards the door. Taniki-san told him, "You will be taken to your office and watched as you pack your personal items. Then you will be escorted off the premises and banned from the building."

"You'll regret this, little girl."

"No, I won't," I said and nodded to security.

.

After he was removed from the room, I sat down and took a deep breath. "You certainly know how to clear a room, Fujioka-sama."

Her clear laugh rang out. "Just being efficient, Tanaki-san." She straightened the papers on her desk and said, "Let's see Morita-san now. He will be heading the CIO office until a new one is hired – hopefully soon."

.

"You asked to see me, Fujioka-sama?"

"Good afternoon, Morita-san. Please sit," she said, indicating a chair in front of her desk.

Taniki-san handed me a stack of papers. "You participated in the security review last week. This is the final report. Turn to the tabbed page."

I flipped through to the end and was not surprised in the least. Equipment outdated. Anti-virus and firewall software substandard. Security procedures a joke. I looked back up at Fujioka-sama and said, "I'm not surprised. Kinoshita-san didn't deserve one yen of his salary."

"Hmm." She leaned forward and stared at me, "I'm concerned you do not deserve one yen of your salary. Why was this not brought to Tanaki-san's or my attention?"

Because of reasons. Mainly being I didn't want to. Didn't want to lose my cushy job.

"I feared for my position and retaliation from Kinoshita-san."

"Kinoshita-san has been let go. There will be no retaliation."

"Ahh."

"Tomorrow the entire IT and Security Departments will be meeting in the CIO's conference room to hear Security Global's report summary. You will be there representing the CIO office. I hope to have that vacancy filled as soon as possible."

I regarded her stern face. She's not going to promote me. It's in her eyes.

"I'll be there, Fujioka-sama."

Standing, she said, "That's all Morita-san. Thank you. I have a business dinner I must get to."

I bowed slightly and left the room.

.

"Business dinner?"

"I will be discussing business at my dinner," she smirked.

I escorted her to her car. "Well done, Fujioka-sama."

"Should we be worried about Kinoshita?"

"I don't believe so. He's all hot air."

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner at the Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Haruhi called me. Kyoya-senpai stopped her as she was leaving Ouran today. He told her that my records will be released because of her actions."

"Bullshit!"

"Mom, language!" I said it to give her some shit. She's always saying that to me.

"It's Ootori's actions that have brought us here, not Haruhi's."

"Because of what he said to Haruhi, I assume it will be released tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Hikaru, we will get through this together."

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner at the Haninozuka Mansion:**

"Honey-senpai, where are your parents?"

"They are out at a business dinner. It's just the five of us tonight, Haru-chan."

"How did your meeting go, Haruhi-senpai?"

"As expected, Chika-kun." I went on to give them details.

"He really blew up in your office like that?"

"Yes, Satoshi, he really did. I enjoyed watching security drag him out."

"I've never had someone react like that to me."

"I'm sure you haven't, Mori-senpai. Physically, we're very different. You are big and imposing while I am small and demure." I laughed. Anyone who thought that didn't know me at all. "I couldn't intimidate a fly, but if I'm tested, they will learn the hard way."

"Excellent, Haru-chan! You're turning into a great business owner."

"Thank you, Honey-senpai."

.

Towards the end of dinner, Haru-chan spoke up, "Honey-senpai?"

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Would it be possible to have a representative from your security staff at my meeting tomorrow. I need an unbiased opinion. Someone neutral to both Petto Chinmi and Security Global."

"That's a good idea, Haru-chan. I'll have someone there tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Morning Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Still nothing in the news," Kaoru said.

"This is making me twitchy, Kaoru."

"Me too, Hika," he threw the newspaper across the dining table. "Releasing it first thing in the morning makes the most sense. He'd hit the papers and the morning news shows."

"Yeah. If it's not in the morning papers, can we assume it's not coming out that day?"

"I guess, but assuming anything about Kyoya-senpai is dangerous."

.

xXx

.

 **Ootori Board Meeting:**

I started the meeting and reviewed the minutes from the last one. I expect to feel like I'm going uphill through mud today.

Our first regularly scheduled Board meeting since the announcement. They will all be asserting themselves and pushing their own agendas. Testing my weaknesses now that my father is officially irrelevant.

They don't know me very well. This will be fun.

"Ootori-sama, before we move forward, I must insist we are given full disclosure on your father."

That was quick. "You're out of order. You can insist, but I've told you everything you will be told. I own the company. My father is immaterial."

Ono-san picked up the meeting, "The first item on the agenda is a list of acquisitions and takeovers to consider."

This discussion took too long. I wanted a rubber stamp from this Board, but they all insisted on making their opinion known. Doesn't matter. The list didn't change, and the timing changes were almost nonexistent.

"The next item is media coverage. The Ootori Press Secretary will now present a report."

I didn't listen. My mind filled with Haru. She's disappointed in me. I knew she'd be mad. That's a given. Disappointed? That doesn't sit well.

Ootori's don't make empty threats, and I meant every word I said about disclosing Hikaru's medical records. If she's disappointed, she can be disappointed.

Her continued rejection disappoints me.

I focused back on the meeting when I heard the voice change. The Press Secretary was finished with his presentation and was being asked questions.

"Many articles are covering your bachelorhood, Ootori-sama. How are you addressing this?"

By doing everything I can to get Haru to marry me, dammit. "The official statement is 'no comment'. I am currently not engaged."

"You need heirs, Ootori-sama."

"My nephew is currently my heir. While he's still a child, his parents are more than capable to manage the Conglomeration until he's of age."

"Not one of your brothers?"

"No. They are immersed in their medical careers and do not wish to be considered heirs."

"And your marriage plans?"

"There are many things I'm considering."

"My daughter is unattached. Merging our companies would be beneficial to both."

Both he and his daughter are idiots. "I will not entertain marriage negotiations during a Board Meeting. They are not official business. They are personal."

I'm not entertaining them at all. Haru and I are not finished yet.

The meeting went on and on. Old business, new business, inappropriate questions. I continued to rule with an iron fist.

When it was all over, I had shut down the unnecessary topics and accomplished what I wanted.

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday After Classes – Petto Chinmi:**

"And that concludes Security Global's Presentation," Suzuki-san finished. "Any questions?"

Fujioka-sama spoke up, "If you were to choose three recommendations that could be done right away, what would they be?"

"Excellent question. I recommend changing every password and entry code in the company immediately. Rekey all the doors and replace current security cameras by the end of the week."

"Thank you. Tanaki-san, will you and Morita-san see to that?"

"Of course, Fujioka-sama."

"I'll push out the password change requirement as soon as the meeting is over, Fujioka-sama," Morita-san said. Trying to make a good impression. I know Fujioka-sama doesn't want to promote him and am unsure if he will even keep his job.

"Any other questions?" Suzuki-san said.

Fujioka-sama turned to the entire room, "Please feel free to ask any question. These changes will be yours to implement."

There were a few technical questions asked by our network engineer and head of security. When those were finished, Fujioka-sama dismissed everyone but me, Suzuki-san, and Kato-san. She introduced me to him before the meeting. He's from the Haninozuka security team. She wanted an impartial opinion.

.

"Thank you for your clear and concise report, Suzuki-san."

"My pleasure, Fujioka-sama. I hope you find it of value."

"Before we discuss the report in depth, let me introduce Kato-san. He is here as a neutral expert to advise me."

The two men bowed and shook hands. "That was an impressive report, Suzuki-san."

"Thank you, Kato-san."

Now comes the hard part. These two experts have to explain all the technical jargon to me. I've done some studying, but I'm not familiar with all the recommendations.

.

xXx

.

 **Dinner at the Haninozuka Mansion:**

"Thank you for sending Kato-san to my meeting, Honey-senpai."

"No problem, Haru-chan. Was he helpful?"

"Definitely. We got along well together. He's blunt, honest, and doesn't waste time."

"And your security issues?"

"Numerous. We prioritized them and worked on a budget. There's a lot of upgrading to do, but it won't take as long as I feared."

She sighed and put her chin in her hand, "Now I need to find a new CIO and possibly a new Assistant IT Director."

"Both? That could be a long application process, Haru-chan."

"I know. If Kato-san was available, I'd hire him in a heartbeat. However, I'd appreciate it if you or anyone on your security team could give me some recommendations."

"I'll ask around and have a list for you by Thursday."

"Thanks, Honey-senpai."

.

xXx

.

 **Tuesday Evening – Suoh Mansion #2:**

"Renge-chan, these story boards are magnificent! You're drawing has gotten so much better!"

I watched her blush. She's so beautiful. "Thanks, Tamaki-kun. I've been taking some drawing classes in the evenings."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "It's a great surprise. I'm awed by your talent."

She blushed again and tilted her head up. I've learned this gesture. It's an invitation for a kiss and I didn't let her go.

.

xXx

.

 **Wednesday Morning – Haninozuka Mansion:**

"Anything in the paper, Haru-chan?"

"Nothing, Honey-senpai. I watched the morning news too – nothing."

"The longer Kyoya-senpai waits, the more nervous I get."

"Me too, Chika."

.

xXx

.

 **Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Here are the papers, Young Lords."

I watched my sons tear into today's papers.

"Nothing here."

"Not here either."

"Nothing," Hikaru snarled and threw the paper across the room.

"Not a thing."

"Shit!"

All three of us stared at Hikaru. He was reading the Asagei (1).

"Here it is…He read the headline."

 _Older Hitachiin Twin, Hikaru, Committed to Mental Institution_

"It goes on to say I'm nuts and needed to be kept away from the public, but through a series of shock treatments, I'm back home now."

"That's not what happened."

"That's what it says," and he tossed the paper at Kaoru.

Their father said, "It's in the Asagei? Not a real paper?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "and this story is crap. They have the basics right. He was committed for obsessive behavior and he's been treated and released. All the details are wrong."

Hikaru jumped up on his chair and screamed in joy. When he jumped back down, he said breathlessly, "If this is it, we didn't need to worry about a thing. This is the same Weekly that published we were gay for each other and no one took that seriously."

"Yeah, it also said that we modeled mom's women's couture line."

"The mainstream press never picks up what this piece of shit runs. I'm in the clear!"

I didn't want to ruin the mood. My son has worked so hard to come back from this. "Hikaru, the main press might pick it up if the information is also sent to them."

"But it isn't in the main press."

"We don't know it won't be."

"Shit, Mom. Let me enjoy today before we worry about tomorrow. I feel like the weight of the world is off my shoulders. Haruhi is going to be so happy. She shouldn't, but she blames herself. If this is it, she can let it go."

"Alright, we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Got to go! We'll be late."

The last thing I heard as they ran out the door was, "Let's get some more copies on the way to school. I'm going to have this shit framed."

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran:**

I was studying my notes for the physics quiz when a copy of Asagei was dropped on my desk. Looking up, the twins were smirking.

"What is this?"

"Read the headline, Haruhi."

I read it and the article, "Oh, Hikaru. I'm so sorry."

"For what? Nobody believes anything that piece of shit prints."

"Well, I know I don't but it's full of celebrity gossip. I assumed some if it was real."

"No way. It's all bullshit. We only get it for the candid pics and the fashion. We love making fun of their clothes."

.

She sat their staring at us. She didn't get it.

"Haruhi, do you realize what this means?"

"No."

"If this is where Kyoya leaked the records, no one is going to give a fuck. This rag can say anything it wants about how nuts I am, and only the wackjobs are going to believe it."

She still looked lost.

"It means," Kaoru explained, "that Hika's in the clear."

Standing up, she gave me a huge hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

.

xXx

.

 **Ouran Dining Hall – Lunch:**

Hikaru has a copy of Asagei in his hand, and they are coming this way. Interesting. He tossed it on my laptop keyboard. "What's next?"

I tilted my head to the side and waited.

"What's next?" Hikaru asked again.

"I did what I said I was going to do." I leaked it. It's over. They called my bluff and I retaliated. Simple as that.

I looked over to Haru. "I'm not giving up on us. I'm disappointed. I'm asking you to please reconsider my proposal."

They're shocked. Because I said please?

"We need some space before we can revisit this. The Ootori Conglomerate will be taking up most of my time for the next couple of months. After things calm down in the new year, we'll speak again."

I stood, packed up my laptop, and walked out of the Dining Hall.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

(1) Asagei – full name Weekly Asahi Geino. Basically, the Japanese version of the Enquirer.

So…what do you think?

For better or for worse, they all learned something in this story. Some more than others.

This chapter was viciously hard to write. I had scenes that had to be written, and I felt I was checking off a to-do list. I've gone back several times to smooth it out, but to me it's still awkward.

I'll tell you a secret…I've always seen this as a trilogy. So, that means SEQUEL!

I've got the major events outlined and need to break it down into a timeline and then build the more detailed outline. That will take a couple months. I should be publishing the first chapter of the sequel at the beginning of September on a Saturday. I'll keep to the same publishing schedule after that.

I have a long list of threads that need to be tied up. If you think of any, let me know. I may have missed one or two.

I will let you in on a couple plot points. The Kyoya/Haruhi thing will be resolved in the first quarter of the book. I believe it will be resolved to your satisfaction, but nobody kills Kyoya – it's just not that type of story. Some of the things from the two previous stories will come back to bite the characters on the ass. Most characters will have a major change in their lives. That's it…

HOWEVER, I need some reviews letting me know you want the sequel, or I won't mess with it. I already know what's going to happen. According to FF . net, about 300 different accounts have read at least part of this story, but only a few of you have reviewed. I'm not asking for butt-kissing, just if you want the sequel and any constructive criticism. I've been writing these stories for almost 2 years now, and I hope I've gotten better. If I have, it's because you, my readers, don't let me get away with subpar writing.

Drop me a line. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to: all my readers, all my reviewers, and my dad. You all have no idea how much that old man enjoys hearing me read the chapters and helping me with the plot. (Even if he still calls Mori, Milo)

You have to follow my account, MollyMuffinHead, in order to know when the sequel starts coming out.

Thanks!

.


End file.
